Schattenmagier 2: Ein Jahr in Hogwarts
by Annuket-MagicianMana
Summary: Von Annuket: Fortsetzung von 'Schattenmagier 1'. Sie schaffen es nach Hogwarts. ...endlich... Der 5. HPBand aus einer etwas anderen Perspektive. YYYS, erwähnt RBJ.
1. Prolog: Aufbruch

Annuket: So, da sind wir also mit den Updates bei Schattenmagier 2 angekommen 'Sturzbachtränen'. Endlich kommen Yami, Yugi und Kaiba nach Hogwarts... was nicht bedeutet, dass Baku-Ra, Ryou und Chetmety nie vorkommen werden. Zuerst noch einmal Danke an Dax für die Review von 'Schattenmagier 1 - Epilog' und besonders Heavenfly, die nicht nur eben genanntes Kapitel kommentiert hat, sondern sogar das erste Kapitel von 'Meister der Schatten'. Ich hoffe, dich stört nicht, dass dieses Kapitel hier irgendwie ähnlich anfängt wie eben genanntes MdS. Und ich entschuldige mich für Yami (in Bezug auf Benu) im voraus.  
Magician: Wird auch Zeit... Bin ich froh, dass noch jemand meiner Meinung ist, dass Yami in diesem 'Zuckerguss-Modus' kaum zu ertragen ist.  
Annuket: Trotzdem bleibt ihre Beziehung so. ... vorerst...  
Magician 'grummel': Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich bin dein Beta-reader, schon vergessen? Mögen muss ich das deshalb aber nicht. Ich seh schon, ich muss, wenn ich einen halbwegs coolen Yami haben will, mal wieder selbst was schreiben.  
Annuket: Hey, da fällt mir ein... ich kann dich erpressen 'böse grins' Wenn du Yami cool willst, musst du schnell weiter korrigieren, ehe ich auf dumme Gedanken komme.  
Magician 'kopfschüttel': Du hast dich doch von mir noch nie davon abhalten lassen, massenhaft 'Zucker' zu fabrizieren. Das ist kein besonders guter Ansporn für mich...  
Annuket 'schmoll': Und Schokoküsse?  
Magician: Nein. Da musst du dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen. 'geht zur Tür' Ich hab noch zu tun. Ich hab da einen Pharao in Schwierigkeiten, der ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen könnte. Bis später... 'verschwindet vor sich hin murmelnd' ...wie hol ich ihn da jetzt wieder raus... mal sehen...vielleicht... 'Stimme verklingt in der Ferne'  
Annuket: Ok... 'wartet bis Magician außer Hörweite ist' Und jetzt verrate ich euch noch ein Geheimnis 'dreht sich um, ob sie auch alleine ist' 'flüstert': Mir gehören weder die Harry Potter- noch die Yugioh-Figuren oder etwas an diesen beiden Serien. Aber lasst das die Charaktere bitte nicht wissen, sonst bilden sie sich vielleicht noch ein, dass sie streiken könnten. Und Magician würde sie vermutlich dabei auch noch mit Freude unterstützen...

((...)) Anmerkungen Annukets oder Magicians  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis)

Prolog: Aufbruch

Sand… Sand und Geröll weit und breit. Er hob seine Hand vor die Augen, um sie vor der gleißend hellen Sonne zu schützen, die auf das trostlose Tal schien. Von seiner Position aus hatte er einen guten Blick über die felsigen Berghänge. Die perfekte Umgebung für Tote. Das schwarze Pferd, auf dem er saß, schnaubte. Beruhigend klopfte er ihm auf den Hals.

„Wir sind also da, mein Geliebter?" Er kannte diese nun sehr traurig klingende Stimme nur zu genau. Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er direkt in unvergleichliche amethystfarbene Augen.((1)) Diese gehörten dem Mann, für dessen Glück er alles tun würde und den er aus vollem Herzen liebte. Trotz der nicht zu übersehenden Traurigkeit, die der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen mit sich bringt, sah der unumschränkte Herrscher des Landes selbst in dieser Stunde stolz und anmutig aus. Sein graues Pferd blieb schließlich nach wenigen weiteren Schritten am Rand des Abgrundes neben dem schwarzen Hengst und seinem Reiter stehen. Auch der Blick des Sohns des Re schweifte über das verlassen liegende Tal.

„Fast, mein Pharao", erwiderte der erste Mann dem Pharao Ägyptens, obwohl ihm klar war, dass die Frage rein rhetorisch gewesen war und keiner Antwort bedurfte. Aber da der Gottkönig in den letzten Tagen sehr schweigsam gewesen war und versucht hatte, mit seiner Trauer allein fertig zu werden, wollte der Reiter des Rappens jede Chance nutzen, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Daher fuhr er fort: „Dieses Tal müssen wir nur noch bis zu seinem Ende verfolgen. Dann sind wir da."

Der Pharao senkte traurig seine wunderschönen, amethystfarbenen Augen. „Ich verstehe."

Der Reiter des schwarzen Pferdes legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die seines geliebten Pharao. „Seid nicht traurig, mein Gebieter. Euer Vater war ein guter Herrscher, dem die Götter wohl gesonnen waren."

Der Pharao hob seinen Blick und sah seinen Geliebten mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. „Das weiß ich. Ich weiß, dass er nun Re begleitet und von der Sonnenbarke aus über mich wacht. Natürlich weiß ich auch, dass dies nur ein vorübergehender Abschied ist. Und sobald die Zeit endet, die Thot((2)) für mich bestimmt hat, werde ich ihm folgen und meinen Platz an seiner Seite einnehmen. Dennoch…", sagte er nach kurzen Zögern und wandte sein Gesicht von seinem Geliebten ab, weil er nicht wollte, dass dieser seine Schwäche sah. „Ich vermisse ihn und seine Weisheit."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas sagen, was dir Trost spendet, Atem", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf die des Pharao. Dieser drehte sein Gesicht wieder seinem Geliebten zu, so dass er erneut in den Tiefen dieser amethystfarbenen Augen zu ertrinken glaubte. Der Reiter des schwarzen Pferdes hob seine Hand und streichelte liebevoll die Wange des Herrschers, während er weitersprach: „Oder dass ich verstehe, was du empfindest. Da ich meinen Vater nicht kennen lernen konnte, kann ich das leider nicht. Aber eines kann ich dir versichern. Auch ich trauere um den Verlust deines Vaters."

„Genauso wie ganz Ägypten mit dir, mit uns", sagte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Augenblicklich zog der Reiter des schwarzen Pferdes seine Hand zurück, und sowohl er als auch der Pharao drehten sich zu einer weißhaarigen Frau um, deren weißes Pferd hinter ihnen stehen blieb. „Achtzig Mal ist Ra am Horizont erschienen((3)), seit der Göttliche uns verließ. Es ist Zeit, die Ordnung wieder herzustellen.((4))"

„Seht, dort kommen sie schon", fuhr sie fort und deutete auf fünf Menschen, die das Tal betraten. Kurz danach folgte ein von Rindern gezogener Schlitten, der unten in das Tal einfuhr. Auf dem Schlitten lag ein Sarkophag, in dem ein weiterer lag. Und in diesem wiederum lag, eingehüllt in viele Lagen Leinenbinden, der Mann, der bis vor kurzen noch der mächtigste Mann in Kemet gewesen war. Dahinter trugen Diener die Kanopengefäße mit den balsamierten Eingeweiden von besagtem Pharao.

Nach dem Schlitten betraten die Haremsdamen das Tal, und die engen Vertrauten des Verstorbenen folgten. Viele der Frauen trugen nicht ihre üblichen aufwendigen Perücken und Frisuren, sondern ließen ihre Haare schmucklos über ihre nackten Schultern und Brüste fallen. Immer wieder streuten sie Asche und Sand auf ihre Köpfe. Dabei weinten sie und trauerten lautstark. Als nach den klagenden Frauen die ersten Diener das Tal betraten und ehrfürchtig Möbelstücke, Kleidung, Schmuck, Nahrungsopfer und vieles mehr für die Ausstattung des Grabes ihres ehemaligen Pharao mit sich brachten, legte der Reiter des schwarzen Pferdes seine Hand sanft auf die Schulter des neuen Pharao. „Es tut mir leid, mein Pharao. Aber es ist Zeit für uns, unseren Platz an der Spitze wieder einzunehmen. Ihr müsst schließlich die Mundöffnung((5)) vornehmen, damit Euer Vater erneut leben kann."

„Natürlich", erwiderte der amethystäugige Mann, erneut traurig lächelnd. Gekonnt ergriff der Pharao die Zügel seines grauen Pferdes und ließ es zügigen Schrittes in das Tal hinabsteigen, wo er an den Anfang des Zuges galoppierte und die Führung übernahm.

Der Reiter des schwarzen Pferdes folgte ihm, dich gefolgt von der weißhaarigen Frau. Plötzlich spürte er, wie eine Hand ihn am Arm packte. Erschrocken schaute er zur Seite, sah aber nichts. Keine Hand war zu sehen. Dennoch blieb das Gefühl und er spürte, wie die Hand seinen Arm fester umschloss und ihn leicht schüttelte.

Zuerst undeutlich, dann klarer konnte er eine Stimme hören. Schließlich erkannte er deutlich die Worte: „Seto, wach auf." Gerade konnte er noch feststellen, dass es die Stimme seines Pharao war, ehe seine Umgebung verschwamm.

Verwirrt öffnete Kaiba die Augen und sah sich um. Noch ganz in seinen Traum versunken, stellte er fest, dass die Sonne bereits das Zimmer in ihr sanftes Licht tauchte und dass dies nicht sein Schlafzimmer im Palast war, an das er sich erinnerte. Nach und nach kam er wieder vollkommen zu sich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Yugi neben ihm, Besorgnis war klar aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Kaiba drehte sich zu seinem kleineren Geliebten, der die Gelegenheit nutzte, seine Hand auf die Stirn des CEOs zu legen. „Hmmm, Fieber hast du nicht."

Sanft nahm der Besitzer des Millenniumsstabes die Hand des Kleineren in seine und streichelte sie. /'/Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung./'/

/Ich würde es nicht als ‚alles in Ordnung' bezeichnen, wenn du es nicht mitbekommst, dass Gerold uns weckt. Sonst wachst du doch genau wie wir auf, wenn es Zeit wird und sie uns wecken kommen./

/'/Ich hatte nur einen sehr intensiven Traum. Es war alles so real./'/

/-/Erzähl uns davon/-, bat Yugi.

/Oder zeig es uns./

/'/Ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit öfter solche Träume hatte, aber ich konnte mich morgens nie so gut daran erinnern. Aber heute weiß ich es noch alles ganz genau. Ich zeige es euch./'/ Kaiba konzentrierte sich und zeigte ihnen den Traum.

/Hmmm, du scheinst von deinem früheren Leben zu träumen. An diese Begebenheit erinnere ich mich zwar nicht, aber einige der Personen kenne ich definitiv aus den wenigen Erinnerungsbröckchen, die ich schon habe./

/-/Die Beerdigungsprozession war ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch damals gelebt, so dass ich es mit eigenen Augen hätte sehen können./-/

/Ich erinnere mich auch an einen Teil dieses Tages. Allerdings war das später, nämlich erst am Abend. Ich weiß noch, dass es mir sehr schwer fiel, während der Zeremonie, dessen ausführender Priester ich ja war, meine Maske des starken Pharao aufrecht zu erhalten. Das Begräbnis war so etwas Endgültiges. Mein Vater war tot und mir wurde erst dann richtig bewusst, dass ich ab dann für ein ganzes Land verantwortlich war. Am Abend brach ich in meinem Gemach zusammen. Du, oder besser dein damaliges Ich, bist nicht von meiner Seite gewichen und hast mich einfach nur im Arm gehalten. Dank dir konnte ich am nächsten Tag würdevoll und stark den Thron endgültig besteigen./

Gerade als Yami geendet hatte, klopfte es an der Zimmertür. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Sugoroku steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Er sah die drei auf dem Bett sitzen, immer noch in ihren Schlafanzügen.

„Wolltet ihr nicht aufstehen, Jungs?" fragte er besorgt. „Es ist schon zehn vor zehn und ihr wolltet doch mit der Limousine zum Bahnhof fahren."

„Was?" fragte Yugi und schaute auf die Uhr auf dem Nachtisch. „Schon so spät?"

Hastig standen er und seine beiden Geliebten auf. Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie ihr Zimmer und trafen Sugoroku, ihre Monster und die Hauselfen unten in der Halle.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", sagte der alte Mann ungeduldig.

„Keine Panik", erwiderte Yami. „Wir schaffen es zwar nicht, in normaler Fahrtzeit zum Bahnhof zu kommen, aber wir wollten die Strecke ja sowieso teilweise mit unserer Magie zurücklegen. Dann müssen wir halt unsere Stadtrundfahrt etwas verkürzen."

„Ist alles fertig? Alles eingepackt?" fragte Kaiba Ani.

„Ja, alles befindet sich bereits im Kofferraum der Limousine", antwortete die antike Elfe. „Ahmed((6)) wartet dort bereits."

„Danke" sagten die drei, verabschiedeten sich von ihnen und verließen mit Sugoroku das Haus. Vor dem Haupteingang wartete bereits die Limousine und Ahmed, der nicht seine übliche arabisch wirkende Tracht trug, sondern eine Chauffeursuniform, hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Miut saß schon auf der Rückbank und putzte sich, Benu war neben ihr, und Scha saß schwanzwedelnd und sie erwartungsvoll ansehend an der offenen Tür.

Sugoroku und die drei jungen Männer stiegen ein. Benu hopste aufgeregt zu Yami und setze sich auf seinen Schoß, seine Liebkosungen fordernd. :Juchu, endlich geht es los. Sind wir schon da:

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Wir sind noch nicht einmal losgefahren", erwiderte Yami.

:Ich bin noch nie gefahren. Fahren wir jetzt? Ich will es sehen:

Da sie jetzt gerade losfuhren, zeigte Yami zum Fenster und ließ den inzwischen ausgewachsenen und fast schwanengroßen Benu((7)) hinaussehen. „Da, kannst du es sehen?"

:Ja, wir bewegen uns: jubelte Benu.

:-:Wie können Kinder so energiegeladen sein:-: fragte Miut, die sich auf Yugis Schoß zusammengerollt hatte und blinzelnd Benu beobachtete. :-:Er hat Scha und mich die halbe Nacht wach gehalten, weil er so aufgeregt war und ist jetzt immer noch so munter. Jung müsste man noch mal sein…:-:

:':Ach komm, so alt bist du doch gar nicht. Zumindest nicht für ein heiliges Tier:', sagte Scha, dessen Kopf und Schnauze auf Kaibas Schoß lag, da er inzwischen viel zu groß war, um ganz auf dessen Schoss zu liegen. Er war ziemlich gewachsen, so dass er nun mit seinem Kopf dem CEO bereits knapp über Kniehöhe reichte.((8)) :':Aber auch ich hoffe, wir können nachher etwas auf der Zugfahrt schlafen. Ich schätze mal, seine Aufregung legt sich bald.:':

Auch Sugoroku beobachtete den Vogel lächelnd. „Vergiss nicht, dass du ihn in seinen Käfig sperren musst. Ein Phönix kann nicht einfach so in einem Muggelbahnhof sein."

:Ohhhhhh, muss ich wirklich in den Käfig? Der ist immer so eng, beschwerte sich Benu und sah Yami mit seinen großen Augen an.

„Ja, tut mir leid, es muss leider sein. Aber jetzt noch nicht, sondern erst nachher, wenn wir aussteigen. Im Zug kannst du dann auch wieder rauskommen."

:Na gut., sagte Benu schmollend.

Yami sah den Vogel mitleidig an. „Als Entschädigung bekommst du nachher einige deiner geliebten Brausebonbons, ok?"

:Wirklich: fragte der Phönix und strahlte den ehemaligen Pharao an.

„Wirklich."

:':Kinder…:', sagte Scha und verdrehte die Augen, woraufhin Miut und Yugi kicherten.((9))

Zweiundzwanzig Minuten später kamen sie am Bahnhof King's Cross an. Benu ging brav in seinen Käfig, über den Yami ein Tuch legte. Kaiba legte Scha eine Hundeleine um, da das im Bahnhof Vorschrift war, und dieser ließ es sich ohne Widerstand gefallen, obwohl er natürlich lieber ohne sie gegangen wäre.

Während Ahmed sich um ihr Gepäck kümmerte, stiegen Sugoroku und die drei Schattenmagier mit ihren Tieren aus und betrachteten die Umgebung. Als alle Gepäckstücke auf einem Gepäckwagen waren, gingen sie zum Haupteingang. Dicht hinter ihnen folgte Ahmed, der den Karren schob.

Kurz vor ihnen betrat eine rothaarige Frau mit einem schwarzhaarigen, grünäugigen Jungen und einem großen, schwarzen Hund den Bahnhof. Sugoroku steuerte zielsicher Gleis 9 ¾ an. Die Frau mit dem Jungen und dem Hund schien das gleiche Ziel zu haben. Als sie an der Absperrung waren, drehte sie sich um, wie um zu sehen, ob sie unbeobachtet waren, ehe sie hindurch gingen, und sah kurz hinter sich Sugoroku. Unsicher blieb sie erst einmal stehen.

„Gehen sie ruhig", sagte der alte Mann. „Gleis 9 ¾ ist auch unser Ziel."

„Oh, Verzeihung", sagte sie freundlich, starrte ihn aber noch einen Moment an. „Habe ich sie nicht schon einmal gesehen?"

Sugoroku lächelte. „Das ist schon möglich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir schon einmal die Ehre hatten. Möchten sie jetzt auf das Gleis oder dürfen wir zuerst? Der Zug müsste bald abfahren, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Oh, natürlich. Verzeihung. Ich halte den ganzen Verkehr auf", sagte sie. Dann wandte sie sich an den Jungen. „Komm, Harry, mein Lieber." Sie ging mit ihm durch die Absperrung.

Sugoroku, die jungen Schattenmagier und Ahmed betraten ebenfalls das Gleis und sahen sich neugierig um. Sie gingen an der Frau und dem Jungen namens Harry vorbei, die sie interessiert beobachteten. Scha sah den schwarzen Hund, der noch ein gutes Stück größer war als er selbst, und knurrte. :':Das ist kein Hund. Er stinkt nach Mensch. Typisch! Der muss natürlich keine Leine tragen.:':

Der große, schwarze Hund knurrte auch Scha an, und die Frau zischte besorgt: „Sirius, hör auf", doch ohne viel Erfolg zu haben, denn der Hund knurrte weiter.

„Lass ihn, Scha", sagte Kaiba gebieterisch auf Englisch, wissend, dass es egal war, mit welcher Menschensprache er sein heiliges Tier ansprach. „Es geht uns nichts an, wenn ein Mensch unbedingt ein Hund sein will. Lass uns erst einmal zum Zug gehen. Dann kann ich dir auch deine Leine abnehmen."

Nach einem letzten, besonders lauten Knurren wandte sich der hellbraune Hund von dem schwarzen ab, ließ die schockierten Menschen und den verdutzten Hund stehen und folgte Kaiba.

Sugoroku führte sie zum ersten Waggon, wo das Vertrauensschülerabteil lag, in dem sie sich zuerst melden sollten. Die Schattenmagier luden mit Ahmeds Hilfe ihre Sachen in den Zug, während der alte Mann daneben stand.

Sugoroku sagte ihnen, wo sie sich genau zu melden hatten, und ermahnte sie dann erneut, vorsichtig mit ihren Kräften zu sein, ehe er seinen Enkel noch einmal an sich drückte. „Mach's gut, Yugi", sagte er. „Passt auf euch auf. Und ich wünsche euch eine schöne Zeit in Hogwarts. Wir werden uns spätestens zu Weihnachten wiedersehen."

Yugi küsste seinen Großvater auf die Wange und nachdem sie sich von ihm und Ahmed verabschiedet hatten, betraten sie den Zug, der zehn Minuten später den Bahnhof verließ. Sugoroku sah besorgt dem abfahrenden Zug hinterher.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Annuket: Hier ist wirklich Atem gemeint. Aber ich habe die Vorstellung, dass er als Pharao auch amethystfarbene Augen hatte und dass sie dann durch seinen Aufenthalt im Puzzle rot wurden.  
Magician: Cool, interessante Idee.

((2)) Thot ist der (oder sollte ich ‚ein' sagen?) Mondgott. Zumindest war sein Ursprung als Mondgott. Dann wurde er aber hauptberuflich der göttliche Schreiber und verzeichnete dabei auch die Jubiläen eines Königs und hielt auch die Lebensdauer eines jeden Menschen fest. Eigentlich finde ich, dass er so eine Art Sekretär und Buchhalter für die anderen Gottheiten ist, wobei er sich das eigentlich selbst eingebrockt hat, da er die Schrift erfand. Dafür opferten ihm die Schreiber aber jedes Mal vor ihrer Schreibarbeit einen Tropfen aus dem Wasserbehälter ihres Schreibgerätes. Das mag zwar eigentlich recht wenig klingen, aber wenn ich bedenke, wie viele Schreiber es gab und dass diese im Durchschnitt vermutlich mindestens zwei Mal am Tag aus diesem Tropfen geopfert haben, dann ist es verständlich. Thot wäre ja in all dem Wasser ertrunken. Obwohl es auch so vermutlich noch viel zu viel Wasser war. Wie auch immer, er ist für so ziemlich alle Schrift und Bücher verantwortlich. In diesem Sinne: Thot steh mir bei…  
Magician: Ähm ja, und mir, wenn's geht, bitte auch.

((3)) Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich diese Zahl gefunden hatte, aber ich denke, sie passt schon. Soweit ich mich erinnere, brauchte man unter Einhaltung aller Riten für die Mumifizierung 70 Tage bis zur Bestattung. Wobei die ersten paar Tage davon der Leichnam von den Angehörigen zu Hause betrauert wurde, bevor er überhaupt zum Mumifizierungsplatz gebracht werden.

((4)) Es war wohl so, dass die Krönung des neuen Pharao erst nach dem Begräbnis stattfand. Davor hatte er zwar schon praktisch die Macht (denn das Land konnte ja nicht wirklich im Chaos versinken), aber theoretisch war es eine Zwischenzeit, auch wenn es keine Thronstreitigkeiten gab. Und die gab es meines Wissens nicht sehr oft… Von dieser blutrünstigen und mordenden griechischen Bande der Ptolemäer, die nach Alexander dem Großen Ägypten regierten, mal abgesehen…  
Magician: Tja, gegen die ägyptische Kultur sind halt auch die ach so edlen Griechen nichts als Barbaren...  
Annuket: … Oder zumindest nicht solche Tratschtanten. Leider oder glücklicherweise (je nachdem ob man Althistoriker oder Ägyptologe ist) führt das auch dazu, dass wir wesentlich mehr über griechische Geschichte wissen als über ägyptische. Wer weiß, was uns die Ägypter verschweigen bzw. was nicht überliefert ist…  
Magician: Weißt du, man kann nicht alles haben.

((5)) Das ist diese Wiederbelebungszeremonie, in der der Tote sein Grab in Besitz nimmt. Damit wird er praktisch von den Göttern wiederbelebt und kann wieder essen und trinken und … ‚überleg' eigentlich kann er dadurch nicht wirklich viel mehr. Dadurch wird nur das Ka und Ba am Leben erhalten. Was ich nicht weiß, ist halt: Was macht das Ba den ganzen Tag, wenn es nicht zum Polarstern fliegt? Die Körper werden ja nicht wirklich häufig vom Ba und dem Schatten bewegt, was bedeutet, es hat bessere Sachen zu tun. Aber was, frage ich mich. Leute ärgern? Sich mit anderen Bas zum Tee verabreden (vorausgesetzt sie kriegen entsprechende Opfer)? Fanfiction lesen? Na ja, ich schätze, theoretisch hat sich das vermutlich eh erledigt, denn so oft/lange, wie sie nichts bekommen haben, sind die Kas und Bas der Ägypter inzwischen eh seit langem endgültig tot.  
Magician: Die können also auch an „Unterernährung" eingehen…  
Annuket: Na klar, so sehen die Mumien doch auch aus. Ganz vertrocknet und dünn.

((6)) Es kam mir blöd vor, dass sie ihn mit seiner Duelmonsterart ansprechen, also nannte ich nur den Namen. Ahmed ist bei mir Grabwächters Vasall. Die ATK sind 700 und die DEF sind 500. Er ist ein Effektmonster: „Kampfschaden, den diese Karte den Life Points deines Gegners zufügt, wird als Effektschaden dieser Karte behandelt." (Ich verstehe diesen Text nicht und ich habe ihn nicht in meinem Deck, aber ich mag die Grabwächter im Allgemeinen. ‚grins')

((7)) Trotzdem ist er sehr leicht! Ist halt ein Göttervogel…

((8)) Annuket: Da an dieser Stelle zwischen Magician und mir die Diskussion aufkam, wie groß Scha eigentlich ist (er war ursprünglich etwas größer in der ersten Version des Kapitels), kommt an dieser Stelle eine Anmerkung zu diesem Thema. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, dass er 58 cm groß ist (nach der Verwandlung war er 39 cm hoch, das bedeutet, er ist in etwa 5 Wochen um fast 20 cm gewachsen. Ich weiß, dass das illusorisch ist, aber immerhin ist er ein heiliges Tier, die können so schnell wachsen, besonders da er, wenn auch nur kurz, von seinem Gott besessen war (ich schätze mal, spätestens hier merkt man, dass ich keinen Hund habe und noch nie einen hatte). Er wird übrigens auch ein sehr großer Hund von 70 cm werden. … Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, was er ist wirklich ist. Magician hat mir tolle Bilder mit Informationen zu den Rassen geschickt. Die sind alle soooo süß (nur der irische Wolfshund sieht irgendwie nicht so knuddelig aus, aber immerhin ist er groß.  
Magician: Mein Favorit ist ja immer noch der Pharaonenhund, dicht gefolgt vom Himalaya-Schäferhund. Und da er ein heiliges Tier ist, kann er ja auch etwas größer sein als normal. Ich meine, das wären bei den beiden Rassen ja nur um die 5cm.  
Annuket: Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber die beiden Retriever sind auch süß.

((9)) Magician: Eltern... ‚Augen verdreh' Yami verzieht den Kleinen fürchterlich.  
Annuket: Das ist antiautoritäre Erziehung.  
Magician: Ja, siiicher...

Annuket: So, dass war's für diese Woche. Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen kurz ist, aber die nächsten Kapitel sind wieder länger.Bis nächsten Mittwoch.


	2. Kapitel 1: Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts

Annuket: Jaaaaa, und schon sind wir bei Kapitel 1 von 'Schattenmagier 2'. Wie die Zeit vergeht (besonders wenn man ein Sprache lernt... Ich bin sooo schlecht in Latein 'schnief'). Was soll's. Ich habe mich wie immer wahnsinnig über die zwei Reviews gefreut. Vielen Dank, Dax und Heavenfly. An Heavenfly: Jup, Harry ist jetzt dabei. Irgendwie kommt man um ihn ja doch nicht herum bei einem Crossover, in dem Yugi und co. nach Hogwarts gehen... Es sei denn, ich ließe ihn von einer Klippe fallen oder so, aber dazu mag ich ihn trotz seiner... ähm Pubertätsprobleme zu sehr. Wie auch immer, du scheinst irgendwie fast immer die gleichen Fragen zu stellen wie Magician. Seid ihr irgendwie seelenverwandt? Wie auch immer. Um auf deine Frage zu antworten, ob Harry und Sirius den Kommentar gehört haben, ja, haben sie.  
Magician 'tadelnd': Das ist dir aber erst aufgefallen, nachdem ich dich darauf hingewiesen hatte.  
Annuket: Ich hatte es dir damals beim Lesen gesagt, aber da so viele Kapitel dazwischen waren, habe ich es vergessen, als es in Kapitel 9 wieder aktuell wurde. Daher danke an dich, dass du mich daran erinnert hattest.  
Magician: Das ist nett. Sonst krieg ich immer nur Schelte...  
Annuket: Gar nicht 'schmoll' Ich bin doch immer ganz lieb... 'Robbenblick'  
Magician 'grummelt': Von wegen... Und schalt diesen 'Blick' ab, du weißt genau, dass der bei mir nicht wirkt. Lass uns lieber mit dem Kapitel anfangen.  
Annuket: Ja, ja, ich mach ja schon. Aber bevor es losgeht, möchte ich noch eins feststellen...  
Yami Marik 'kommt rein': Hey, Annuket. Ich habe gehört, dass du hier eine Geschichte schreibst. Wieso sagt mir das keiner?  
Annuket: Ähm... weil du nicht vorkommst?   
Yami Marik 'wütend': Waaaaas? Wie kannst du mich ausschließen? Das ist gemein!  
Annuket: Vielleicht später mal...  
Yami Marik 'sagt, während er seine umfangreiche Waffensammlung auspackt': Das ist unfair. Ich werde mich beschweren! Immer werde ich vernachlässigt und unterdrückt.  
Annuket 'ängstlich': Mach das bitte nicht bei mir. Yugioh und die Charakere dieser Serie gehören mir genausowenig wie die aus Harry Potter.  
Yami Marik 'blinzelt verwirrt': Oh, bei wem muss ich mich dann beschweren?  
Annuket: Bei dem Erfinder von Yugioh?  
Yami Marik: Und wer ist das?  
Annuket 'lügt, um Takahashi-sensei zu schützen': Weiß nicht... Das musst du selbst herausfinden...  
Yami Marik 'schnaubt wütend, während er seine Waffen wieder fein säuberlich einpackt': Wenn ich den Kerl erwische... Ich will eine Serie für mich ganz allein! Und ich werde sie bekommen. 'stürmt davon'  
Annuket: Puhhhhh, jetzt bin ich froh, dass mir keine der Serien gehört.  
Magician 'lugt aus dem Schrank, flüster': Ist er weg?  
Annuket: Ja, du kannst rauskommen. Hast du wirklich immernoch so große Angst vor Yami Marik?  
Magician 'sarkastisch': Neeein, gar nicht. Ich sitze gern in deinem Schrank, weißt du? Wie zum Teufel hat er rausgekriegt, wo wir sind?  
Annuket: Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht hat Baku-Ra in ihrer Gruppentherapie davon erzählt?  
Magician 'knurrt': Ich bring ihn um!  
Annuket 'vom Thema ablenk, weil sie Baku-Ra später noch braucht': Aber nicht jetzt. Wir haben noch ein Kapitel hochzuladen.  
Magician: Ja, ich weiß. Ich bring ihn trotzdem um... später...  
Annuket: Ok, dann geht's jetzt los.

((...)) Anmerkungen der Autorin, also von mir  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: (?)

Kapitel 1: Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts

Yugi, Yami und Kaiba betraten mit ihren Tieren und Koffern den Hogwarts-Express. Zielsicher gingen sie zum ersten Abteil des ersten Waggons, das für das Schulsprecherpaar und die acht Vertrauensschüler reserviert war. Sie klopften an die Tür und ein großer braunhaariger Junge öffnete ihnen.

„Hallo, ihr müsst die Austauschschüler sein", sagte er mit einer angenehmen Stimme. „Ich bin der Schulsprecher, Larian Lanster((1)). Kommt doch rein."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Yugi und verneigte sich leicht auf japanische Weise. Als er und seine Freunde im Abteil waren, sprach er weiter. „Ich bin Yugi Muto, das ist Yami und das ist Seto Kaiba. Und das sind unsere Tiere."

„Freut mich", erwiderte der ältere Schüler. „Das zweite Abteil wurde für euch freigehalten, so dass ihr nicht erst was suchen müsst. Somit habt ihr uns gleich neben euch, falls was nicht in Ordnung ist. Die Vertrauensschüler sollten bald kommen. Ich will sie euch nachher vorstellen, damit ihr gleich wisst, an wen ihr euch wenden könnt, wenn ihr ein Problem habt. Zu mir oder meiner Partnerin könnt ihr natürlich auch jederzeit kommen. Ihr Name ist Elisabeth((2)) Crustula, aber leider könnt ihr sie auf der Zugfahrt noch nicht kennenlernen. Sie hatte das Glück, einen Praktikumsplatz bei einem privaten Entfluchexpertenteam zu bekommen und da das bis heute dauert, kommt sie erst morgen nach Hogwarts. Deshalb könnt ihr erst morgen Bekanntschaft mit ihr machen. Aber genug davon. Am Besten verstaut ihr jetzt erst einmal eure Sachen und kommt dann wieder her, damit ihr, wie gesagt, die Vertrauensschüler kennenlernen könnt.

Schnell verstauten sie ihre Koffer in dem Abteil. Während Kaiba Scha endlich die Leine abnahm, entfernte Yami wieder das Tuch von Benus Käfig. Aber der Vogel grummelte nur:Noch müde! Will schlafen, ehe er sich umdrehte, so dass er es möglichst dunkel hatte, und seinen Kopf tiefer in seinem Flügel vergrub.

:':Nein, dieses Kind:', seufzte Scha. :':Vorhin konnte er es noch kaum abwarten.:':

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn lieber schlafen lassen", sagte Yami und wollte gerade wieder das Tuch über den Käfig legen, als Miuts Stimme ihn davon abhielt.

:-:Tu das lieber nicht. Wenn er jetzt schlafen kann, dann hält er uns nachher wach, weil er dann ausgeruht ist. Und außerdem wird er dann rumquengeln, dass wir ihn zur Bahnfahrt nicht geweckt haben.:-:

„Da hast du Recht", sagte Yugi, bevor er sich an den Vogel wandte: „Benu, willst du nicht doch lieber aufstehen?"

:Nein, murmelte er. :Will schlafen.:

„Oh, wie schade", erwiderte Yami. „Dann eben nicht. Dann kannst du eben nicht all die Menschen hier sehen und wie die Landschaft an uns vorbeizieht und was es hier noch so für Tiere gibt. Stattdessen lassen wir dich hier ganz allein, damit du in Frieden schlafen kannst."

Benu war sofort hellwach und sah die anderen mit großen Augen an. :Doch, ich will es sehen:

:-:Aber du wolltest doch schlafen. Da können wir nichts machen. Wir gehen allein.:-:

:Nein, ich will mit: sagte der Vogel aufgeregt.

„Hmm", machte Yami und tat so, als würde er überlegen. Benu sah ihn bittend an. „Na gut", entschied Yami leicht lächelnd und öffnete den Käfig. Sofort flatterte Benu in seine Arme, wie er es gerne tat. In solchen Momenten dankte Yami stets in Gedanken Re, dass Benu trotz seiner Größe so leicht war, wenn er getragen werden wollte.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte Kaiba und verließ den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Scha. Hinter ihm kam Yugi mit Miut auf dem Arm, und Yami bildete mit Benu das Schlusslicht.

Als sie das Vertrauensschülerabteil wieder betraten, waren fünf weitere Schüler anwesend. „Oh, da seid ihr ja wieder", begrüßte sie Larian. „Wow, du hast einen Phönix? Ich meine… ein Hund ist schon ungewöhnlich, aber einen Phönix hatte, glaub ich, auch noch nie ein Schüler."

„Ja, das sagte Professor Dumbledore auch, aber er hat uns erlaubt, diese Tiere mitzunehmen", erwiderte Yami.

„Dann ist ja gut. Jetzt möchte ich euch aber schon mal einige der Vertrauensschüler vorstellen. Falls ihr nach Hufflepuff… oh, verzeiht, wisst ihr von den vier Häusern?"

„Nur was darüber in ‚Die Geschichte Hogwarts' steht", erwiderte Kaiba.

„Oh, gute Lektüre", lachte Larian. „Leider haben das nicht viele gelesen. Ich selber muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich auch nur Teile davon kenne. Aber ich denke, die Informationen von dort genügen erstmal. Ähm, ja, also die beiden, die hier nahe an der Tür sitzen, sind Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff, neben ihnen sitzt Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin, der Junge ist noch nicht da, heißt aber Draco Malfoy."

„Was ist mit mir?" fragte eine Stimme von der Tür. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Malfoy in der Tür, flankiert von zwei großen bulligen Schülern.

„Hallo Malfoy-kun", grüßte Yugi ihn. „Lange nicht gesehen. Entschuldige, dass wir nach deinem Besuch nicht mehr so viel Zeit für dich hatten, aber die Prüfungen rückten näher, und wir hatten noch bestimmte Sachen zu erledigen."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Malfoy abwehrend. „Wir haben ja jetzt ein ganzes Jahr Zeit, um uns besser kennenzulernen. Ich bin sicher, ihr landet im richtigen Haus. Ach ja, das sind Crabbe und Goyle."

„Müsst ihr hier im Weg rumstehen?" fragte plötzlich eine energische Mädchenstimme hinter den drei Slytherinjungen, ehe Yugi, Yami und Kaiba Malfoy etwas antworten konnten.

Die drei Slytherins drehten sich um. „Und was wollt ihr hier, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Malfoy verächtlich.

„Wir sind Vertrauensschüler, wie du unschwer an unserem Abzeichen erkennen kannst. Zumindest, wenn du nicht blind bist", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Ich dachte, Weasley hätte seins von der Altkleidersammlung seiner Geschwister. Bei denen wird doch alles in der Familie weitergegeben."

Der Junge, scheinbar mit dem Namen Weasley, wurde knallrot. „Nimm das zurück!"

„Mit dieser Schule geht es immer weiter bergab", erwiderte Malfoy, während er den Rothaarigen ignorierte und sich dem Mädchen zuwandte. „Nicht nur, dass ein Wiesel Vertrauensschüler wird, sondern auch noch seine Schlammblutfreundin. Andererseits würde vermutlich keiner sonst mit Weasley zusammenarbeiten wollen. Dumbledore hat bestimmt nur Mitleid mit seiner Familie, dass andauernd welche von euch Vertrauensschüler werden."

Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle lachten über das rote Gesicht, dass der Junge namens Weasley hatte. Das Mädchen sah eher wütend aus und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Larian kam ihr zuvor. „Na, na, na", sagte er. „Ihr seid doch alle Vertrauensschüler, also müsst ihr auch für eure Häuser ein gutes Beispiel geben und euch benehmen. Vor allem vor unseren Austauschschülern. Na los, setzt euch hin, damit ich euch alle vorstellen kann."

Missmutig ging Malfoy zu seinem Platz neben Pansy. Crabbe und Goyle waren im Begriff, ihm zu folgen, aber Larian hielt sie zurück. „Tut mir Leid, Jungs, aber ihr dürft nicht hier bleiben. Die Treffen der Vertrauensschüler sind gewöhnlich nur von den Vertrauensschülern und natürlich den Schulsprechern, zu denen ich gehöre,((3)) zu besuchen."

Verwirrt sahen sie zu Malfoy, der ihnen mit dem Kopf bedeutete, dass sie draußen auf ihn warten sollten. Schlurfend verließen sie das Abteil, und Larian schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während das letzte Vertrauensschülerpaar sich setzte. Yugi, Yami und Kaiba hatten das ganze nur äußerst interessiert beobachtet, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Da sie all diese Personen nicht kannten, konnten sie sich noch nicht wirklich ein Gesamtbild von all dem machen.

Nachdem die Tür zu war, dreht sich Larian um. „Gut, jetzt da alle da sind, kann ich ja die restlichen Schüler vorstellen. Draco scheint ihr ja zu kennen", die drei nickten, „gut, dann weiter. Die beiden gegenüber von Draco und Pansy sind Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil aus Rawenclaw. Und hier haben wir das Griffindor-Paar: Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. So. Und nun ihr alle, das sind Yugi und Yami Muto und Seto Kaiba. Unsere Austauschschüler aus dem schönen Japan. Seid nett zu ihnen und sorgt dafür, dass sie sich bei uns wohl fühlen können."

„Es freut uns sehr, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte Yugi für sich und seine Geliebten, und die drei verneigten sich leicht. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Die Vertrauensschüler, die die drei die ganze Zeit neugierig gemustert hatten, grüßten die neuen Schüler und ihre Tiere. Dann ergriff wieder Larian das Wort: „Sehr schön. Aber nun muss ich auch euch bitten zu gehen, während wir unsere Besprechung abhalten. Wenn wir fertig sind, kann ich mich sofort wieder um euch kümmern."

„Kein Problem. Wir wollten sowieso noch einen Schüler suchen, den wir schon in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt haben und der unser Freund ist", erwiderte Yami.

„Gut, wenn ihr etwas braucht, ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet", strahlte Larian sie an.

Die drei Schattenmagier verließen mit ihren Tieren das Abteil und machten sich auf die Suche nach Neville. Dabei kamen sie auch an Crabbe und Goyle vorbei. „Hallo. Ihr seid also Draco-kuns Freunde. Ich glaube, wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Yugi, und das sind Yami und Kaiba((4))."

Die beiden schauten sich zuerst verwirrt an, bevor sie sich zu Yugi umdrehten. „Hallo", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Irritiert sah Yugi zurück und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ähm… und ihr seid?"

Der kleinere von den beiden schien nun zu verstehen, was Yugi wissen wollte, und antwortete: „Oh, ich bin Crabbe und das ist Goyle."

„Seid ihr schon lange mit Draco-kun befreundet?" fragte Yugi weiter in der Hoffnung, etwas mehr über die beiden zu erfahren.

„Ähm…", erwiderte Goyle und schien angestrengt über die Frage nachzudenken. Er war scheinbar genau wie Crabbe ein bisschen mit einem Gespräch überfordert. „Ja, schon als wir kleiner waren. Unsere Eltern sind befreundet", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Und was macht ihr so in eurer Freizeit?" fragte Yugi in einem weiteren Versuch, ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit den beiden hinzubekommen.

„Ähmmmmm…", kam es erst einmal von den beiden.

:-:Ob die beiden heute noch zu einer Antwort finden:-:

/Ich glaube nicht, antwortete Yami über die Gedankenverbindung ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Miut ihn darüber nicht verstehen konnte. /Lassen wir sie lieber Ruhe. Sie scheinen nicht sehr intelligent zu sein./

/'/Ja. Gehen wir lieber. Das bringt, glaube ich, nicht allzu viel. Und vielleicht ist ihre Dummheit ansteckend./'/

/-/Na gut, ich glaube, ich will auch lieber Neville suchen./-/ Yugi verneigte sich vor den beiden. „Verzeiht bitte unsere Unhöflichkeit, aber mir fällt gerade ein, dass meine Freunde und ich noch etwas zu erledigen haben. Auf Wiedersehen."

Die Gesichter der beiden entspannten sich wieder, scheinbar erleichtert, nicht mehr über eine Frage an sie nachdenken zu müssen. „Tschüss", brachten sie heraus, und Yami, Yugi und Kaiba machten sich auf ihren Weg durch den Zug.

/'/Was meint ihr, in welche Klasse die gehen? Wenn die wirklich in der fünften sind, dann hat diese Schule wahrscheinlich kein sehr hohes Bildungsniveau./'/

/-/Danach kannst du aber nicht im Allgemeinen gehen. Vielleicht haben sie auch verborgenen Talente./-/

/Auf jeden Fall wundert es mich nicht, dass sie nicht in Rawenclaw sind./

/-/Sagte Draco-kun in den Ferien nicht, dass seine beiden Freunde in Slytherin sind? Wenn sie ‚List und Tücke miteinander verbinden können', wie es in der Hausbeschreibung steht, dann müssen sie schon intelligent sein, oder? Vielleicht haben sie sich nur verstellt, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden./-/

/Möglich. Aber ist euch aufgefallen, wie giftig Draco gegenüber den Vertrauensschülern von Griffindor war? In Die Geschichte Hogwarts´ stand zwar, dass es eine Konkurrenz zwischen den Häusern, besonders zwischen Slytherin und Griffindor, gibt, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das sofort zu Beleidigungen führt, wenn sie sich nur sehen. Was wohl Schlammblut´ bedeutet/

/'/Vermutlich so was wie schmutziges Blut. Klingt irgendwie nach Ausländerfeindlichkeit./'/

/-/Aber Granger-kun((5)) ist doch keine Ausländerin, oder/-/

/Vielleicht ausländerfeindlich im Sinne von anderer Magiegemeinde.../

/'/Oder nicht magische Eltern bzw. ein Muggelelternteil. Warum gibt es kein Lexikon mit den wichtigsten Begriffen und Wörtern für die Magiewelt für Leute, die sich noch nicht damit auskennen/'/

/Vielleicht sollten wir einfach Larian nachher fragen./

/-/Oder Neville-kun./-/

/'/Warum starren uns die Zauberer hier eigentlich alle die ganze Zeit an? Haben die nichts Besseres zu tun/'/

/-/Vermutlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich langweilen sie sich auf der Zugfahrt, und schließlich sind wir neu./-/

/Und auffällig und sogar etwas berühmt. Auch in Großbritannien ist doch Duelmonsters beliebt, oder Seto/

/'/Ja, es wurden gerade erst die ersten 500.000 Duel-Discs für den hiesigen Markt verkauft und daher mussten wir nachliefern. Ich weiß nicht, wie beliebt Duelmonsters bei Zauberern ist, aber bei den Muggeln ist das Spiel ziemlich gut angekommen, und ich schätze mal, der eine oder andere von unseren jetzigen Mitschülern wird zumindest die Werbung im Fernsehen gesehen und somit eine grobe Vorstellung von dem Gerät, dem Spiel und uns haben./'/

/-/Hat deine Firma dafür die japanische Werbung benutzt, in der wir drei zusammen mit Jonouchi-kun duellierten/-/

/'/Nicht ganz. Es wurde anders zusammengeschnitten und zusammengestellt, aber es sind Aufnahmen von damals dabei./'/

/Warum hast du sie uns nicht gezeigt? Ich will sie sehen./

/'/Ich kann sie euch nachher auf dem Laptop zeigen./'/

:-:Wie weit hinten sitzt denn Neville? Wir haben bald den ganzen Zug durchquert.:-:

:':Weiter müssen wir auf jeden Fall noch. Ich rieche ihn. Er ist im dritten Waggon eingestiegen und dann hier langgegangen. Wir sind auf jeden Fall richtig.:':

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte weiter und plötzlich blieb Scha stehen und rümpfte die Nase. :':Ehhhh, was stinkt denn hier so? Manchmal hasse ich es, ein Hund zu sein.:':

Sie waren fast am Ende des Zuges. Vor sich sahen sie ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren an der letzten Abteiltür stehen. Ihr Gesicht war rosa, während sie sagte: „… ich wollte nur mal kurz hallo sagen… also dann tschüss." Und damit schloss sie die Abteiltür wieder und drehte sich zu den drei Schattenmagiern um.

Auch sie betrachtete die drei neugierig und sah sie bewundernd an. Als sie an Kaiba vorbeiging, winkte sie ihm leicht flirtend zu.((6)) Kaiba drehte sich sofort von ihr weg, durch den Link verächtlich ‚Mädchen…' sagend, und folgte mit Scha an seiner Seite Yami und Yugi, die sich dem Abteil näherten, an dessen Tür das Mädchen gerade gestanden hatte.

Yugi öffnete die Abteiltür, als er durch die Glasscheibe Neville sah, sowie drei weitere Personen. Sie waren alle mehr oder weniger mit dunkelgrünem, stinkendem Schleimsaft bedeckt. Ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren schwang gerade ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Ratzeputz", wodurch der Schleim verschwand.

„Hallo Neville-kun", strahlte Yugi den leicht dicklichen Jungen an.

Neville drehte sich zu ihnen, bevor er wieder zu Boden schaute und kleinlaut sagte: „Oh, hallo Yugi, Yami, Kaiba."

„Was stinkt hier so?" wollte Yami wissen.

Der Rot-Ton auf Nevilles Gesicht wurde etwas stärker, und sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Händen, in denen er einen kleinen Topf mit einer Pflanze hielt. „'tschulligung((7))."

„Ich mach das schon", sagte Yami, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, schwang ihn und sagte: „Perflatus" und ein Luftzug entfernt den verbliebenen Geruch aus dem Abteil.

„Wow, das ist ein toller Zauber", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen beeindruckt. „Den kannte ich noch gar nicht."

„Ein Elementzauber erfordert viel Übung", ließ sich das blonde Mädchen, das halb hinter seiner Zeitschrift versteckt war, verträumt hören. „Besonders, um das richtige Maß zu verwenden."

„Danke, Yami", sagte Neville, der nun wieder zu Boden starrte. „Ich wollte nur Harry zeigen, was meine neue Pflanze kann." Er hielt das Gewächs hoch.

„Oh, eine Mimbulus mimbeltonia", rief Yugi entzückt, was ihm zwei ungläubige und fragende Blicke von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen und dem rothaarigen Mädchen einbrachte. „Und noch ein sehr junges Exemplar. Aber in einem halben Jahr oder so sollte sie das erste Mal Blüten tragen. Die sehen so schön aus."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge neben Neville. Er hielt eine Kröte in Händen, die die Neuankömmlinge, besonders Miut, Benu und Scha genau betrachte, was diese erwiderten. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba erkannten den Jungen als den, den sie am Bahnhof mit der Frau und dem Hund, der eigentlich ein Mensch war, gesehen hatten.

„Aber ja", strahlte Yugi ihn an. „Die Blüten werden genau dort wachsen wo jetzt diese kleinen Huckel", er deutete auf die Furunkeln, „sind. Die ganze Pflanze wird mit Blüten bedeckt sein. Sie sind entweder dunkelblau, orange oder pink und leuchten ein bisschen."((8))

„Und sie zählen zu den stärksten Aphrodisiaka", ergänzte Kaiba. „Mit nur einer frischen Blüte kann man 50 Liter des stärksten Liebestrankes brauen, den die Zaubererwelt kennt."

„Das war doch der", überlegte Yami, „der mit nur fünf Tropfen dafür sorgt, dass die Person, die ihn genommen hat, sich in das Erste verliebt, das sie sieht. Und zwar egal was: Sei es ein Mensch, ein Bergtroll oder sogar unbelebte Sachen wie beispielsweise ein Stein oder ein Telefonmast."((9))

Kaiba nickte. „Wenn die Blüten getrocknet sind, ist es nicht mehr ganz so effektiv. Aber meistens werden sie dann auch für Mopes-Saft verwendet, der Leute aus bestimmten magischen Komazuständen holen kann."((10))

„Ihr wisst ja eine ganze Menge", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge neben Neville beeindruckt. „Ihr kommt bestimmt nach Ravenclaw."

„Mal sehen", erwiderte Yami. „Aber sollten wir uns nicht erst einmal vorstellen? Ich bin Yami Muto, und das sind Yugi Muto und Seto Kaiba."

„Ich bin Harry Potter", sagte Harry, der einen Aufschrei und den ‚Narbenblick' erwartete, aber nichts geschah.

„Du bist das also", sagte Yugi lächelnd. „Albus-jii-chan hat von dir erzählt."

„Albus-jii-chan?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Oh, ich meine natürlich Dumbledore-sensei", sagte Yugi verlegen. „Mein Großvater und er sind Jugendfreunde. Deshalb machen wir auch dieses Austauschjahr.

„'Wir'?" fragte Harry verblüfft. „Bist du kein Erstklässler?"

„Nein, ist er nicht", mischte sich Kaiba gebieterisch ein, wissend, dass das der wunde Punkt seines kleinen Geliebten war. Yami und er hatten sich inzwischen auf zwei der verbleibenden vier Plätze gesetzt, gleich neben Neville. Beruhigend zog er den noch immer stehenden Yugi, der Miut auf dem Arm trug, auf seinen Schoß, was ihnen ein paar fragende Blicke von Harry und Ginny einbrachte. Aber sie sagten nichts dazu und sahen es einfach als vertraute Geste der Beruhigung, da sie sich nicht sicher darüber waren, ob das in Japan etwas Selbstverständliches war.((11))

Das rothaarige Mädchen entschloss sich, die Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben, indem sie fröhlich sagte: „Ist ja auch egal. Ich bin Ginny Weasley."

„Oh, bist du mit dem Vertrauensschüler für Griffindor, Ron Weasley verwandt?" fragte Yami.

„Ja, das ist einer meiner Brüder", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Davon hat sie viele", ergänzte das blonde Mädchen verträumt, ihre großen, kaum blinzelnden Augen fest auf die drei und ihre Tiere gerichtet. Ihr Magazin hatte sie etwas gesenkt, um besser sehen zu können.

„Ja…" sagte Ginny. „Und das ist Luna Lovegood."

Da Neville gerade seine Pflanze wieder weggesteckt hatte, gab Harry nun Trevor, der die letzte Zeit sehr still gewesen war und nicht mehr wie sonst gezappelt hatte, an seinen Besitzer zurück.

:--Hallo--: sagte die Kröte zu den dreien und ihren Tieren, die nun direkt neben ihm waren.

„Und wer ist das?" fragte Yami Neville, während er mit seinen Augen der Kröte zeigte, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

„Das ist Trevor, meine Kröte. Ich hatte euch von ihm erzählt", sagte Neville und zeigt den drei Schattenmagiern die Kröte.

:--Sehr erfreut, euch kennenzulernen. Ich dachte schon, er stellt mich nie vor. Der Junge ist immer so zerstreut. Und übrigens bin ich ein Zwitter, denn ich verkörpere sowohl meinen Gott als auch meine Göttin, Huh und Hauhet.((12)) --:

:Kommst du später mal zu uns, damit wir uns offen unterhalten können und auch diese Schattenlords mitreden können:

:--Natürlich. Ich laufe eh immer, wohin ich will.--:

„Sehr hübsch", sagte Yugi. „Miut und Scha kennst du ja schon. Und Yami hat jetzt auch ein Tier, wie du siehst. Das ist Benu."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man als Schüler auch einen Hund oder einen Phönix haben darf", stellte Ginny fest.

„Nun ja", sagte Yami. „Wir können sie ja schlecht ein ganzes Jahr alleine lassen. Und es könnte schließlich schlimmer sein, wie zum Beispiel eine Riesenschlange oder ein Krokodil."

Scha hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn leicht böse an. :':Hey, keine Diskriminierung:':

Yami tätschelte seinen Kopf und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Derweilen hatte Kaiba einen Blick auf das Magazin geworfen, das Luna verkehrt herum hielt. Er erkannte den Mann auf dem Titelbild zwar nicht, aber er schien einen Kobold zu würgen.((13)) „Darf ich mal reinschauen?" fragte Kaiba sie.

Luna starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden an, gab ihm dann aber ihre Zeitschrift, die er durchblätterte/las. Yugi, der immer noch auf Kaibas Schoß saß, las mit.

/Ist was Interessantes drin, fragte Yami neben ihnen.

/'/Nur, dass der Zaubereiminister es wohl auf die Goldvorräte von Gringotts abgesehen hat/', erwiderte Kaiba.

Yami grinste. /Das soll er nur versuchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er leichtes Spiel haben wird./

/-/Wir sollten auf jeden Fall Mystagogus-san fragen, ob er Hilfe braucht/-, sagte Yugi. /-/Ich hoffe, dieser Mann war nicht wirklich so gemein zu den Kobolden, wie es hier steht./-/

Als der Imbisswagen kam, waren Kaiba und Yugi fast mit der Zeitschrift durch. Plötzlich stutzen sie auf einer der letzten Seiten. „Ähmm, diese Zeitschrift gilt nicht gerade als die zuverlässigste Informationsquelle, falls ihr es noch nicht wisst", flüsterte Ginny ihnen zu, während Luna, Harry, Neville und Yami sich gerade am Imbisswagen Süßigkeiten kauften. Dann ging auch sie zu dem Wagen.

Als Yami sich mit den Naschereien für sich und seine Geliebten wieder setzte, zeigten sie ihm den Artikel, auf den sie aufmerksam geworden waren: ‚Angriff dunkler Magie in Japan?'. Dazu gab es ein Bild mit dem von ihnen zerstörten Park. Sofort hellhörig las auch Yami den Artikel.

‚Wieder einmal ein Beweis dafür, was die Regierungen so vertuschen, ist dieses Vorkommnis in Japan. Unsere Jugend spielt mit dunklen Kräften, von denen sie keine Ahnung hat.

Augenzeugenberichten zufolge soll dieser Park in Domino, Japan, vor ungefähr zwei Monaten zerstört worden sein. In Wahrheit handelt es sich vermutlich um den Streich einer Gruppe von 7 Schülern, die nur wenige Tage zuvor ihren Abschluss an der weithin berühmten Iwazakura-Schule machten und es für witzig hielten, einen Illusionszauber über besagten Park zu legen, der inzwischen wieder aufgehoben wurde.

Mr. Tanagiwa, bis vor zwei Jahren pädagogischer Betreuer in der japanischen Eliteschule und Freund unseres Reporters, war zu dem Zeitpunkt der Zauberaussprechung im Park und berichtet: „Ich habe sie genau erkannt. Diese drei Jungs mit ihren drei Freundinnen haben immer nur Ärger gemacht. Und der letzte war ein jüngerer, den sie anscheinend gerade in die dunklen Künste einführen wollten. Die ersten sechs haben damals schon schwarze Beschwörungen abgehalten. Ich ging an jenem frühen Morgen wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit im Park spazieren, weil dann noch niemand unterwegs ist. Und dann plötzlich kam eine riesige schwarze Schlange mit roten Augen hinter einem Busch hervor. Eindeutig ein dunkler Geist. Vorsichtig folgte ich der Schlange in sicherem Abstand, und dann sah ich es. Sie standen einander gegenüber und haben irgendein dunkles Ritual gemacht. Ich wurde weggeschleudert und als ich wieder auf den Beinen war, sah der Park zerstört aus. Natürlich wusste ich sofort, dass es nur eine Illusion war, weil ich unverletzt war. Und es war eine dunkle, denn vorher habe ich die Dunklen Schwingungen gesehen, die von dem Ort der Jungen und Mädchen ausgingen."

Nur wenige Tage später war der Park wieder ein schöner Anblick wie zuvor, und der Zauber war gebrochen. Trotz des Drängens Mr. Tanagiwas auf ein totales Verbot der dunklen Künste sind schockierenderweise noch nicht alle dieser Künste illegal. Er warnt bereits seit Jahren vor der Bildung einer neuen mächtigen Organisation dunkler Magier. Beim japanischen Ministerium stößt er allerdings auf taube Ohren, und sie streiten strikt ab, dass es in Japan eine solche Sekte gibt. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die Verantwortlichen bald zur Vernunft gebracht werden können.'

/Das war bestimmt der Mann, den du damals im letzten Moment bemerkt hast, Yugi. Hättest du ihn nicht geschützt und geheilt, wäre davon nie was an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen./

/-/Ich konnte ihn doch nicht fast tot da liegen lassen/-/

/Ich weiß, sagte Yami gedanklich und sandte seinem Geliebten eine beruhigende Welle Emotionen. /So war das nicht gemeint./ Yugi hörte das Bedauern in Yamis Stimme, und sein Ärger verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Er schenkte dem Pharao ein sanftes Lächeln, das dieser erwiderte, erleichtert darüber, dass Yugi ihm so schnell verziehen hatte. Kaiba ließ sie einige Augenblicke in Ruhe, bevor er auf ihr Thema zurückkam.

/'/Die schwarze Schlange scheint auf jeden Fall Chetmety gewesen zu sein. Er hat uns doch erzählt, dass er immer auf der Suche nach Baku-Ra war, ihn aber immer verpasst hat./'/

/-/Es ist interessant, wie sie die Ereignisse uns betreffend auslegen. Aber ganz so unzuverlässig scheint der Klitterer ja nicht zu sein. Ob wir ihn bestellen sollten/-/

/'/Ist wohl besser./'/ „Weißt du, wie wir diese Zeitschrift abonnieren können?" fragte Kaiba Luna, als er ihr den Klitterer zurückgab.

„Natürlich. Ich schreibe meinem Vater, dass er euch eine Zeitungseule schicken soll", erwiderte Luna verträumt lächelnd.

„Danke, sehr freundlich", erwiderte Kaiba und folgte dann dem Beispiel der anderen und aß etwas von den Süßigkeiten. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas mit Neville. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür, und Ron und Hermine traten ein, einen kreischenden Pigwidgeon im Käfig und Krummbein tragend.

Ron ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen, nachdem er den Käfig abgestellt hatte und sagte: „Ich verhungere noch." Direkt gegenüber von sich bemerkte er dann Yugi, der noch immer auf Kaibas Schoß saß. Er blinzelte den jungen Schattenmagier verwirrt an. „Wieso sitzt du bei ihm auf dem Schoß? Seid ihr verwandt?"

Diese Frage brachte ihm böse Blicke von den drei Schattenmagiern und ihren Tieren ein. „Nein", fauchte Yugi. „Er ist mein Geliebter, und insofern habe ich ja wohl jedes Recht, hier zu sitzen! Und es ist auch sehr gemütlich."

„Wie Geliebter? Ihr seid beide Jungen!" sagte Ron irritiert.

„Ja und?" fragte Yugi, richtete sich halb auf, so dass er mit Kaiba auf Gesichtshöhe war, und küsste ihn lange in einem sehr leidenschaftlichen, französischen Kuss.

Yami sah lustvoll seinen beiden Geliebten zu. Als sich Kaiba und Yugi voneinander lösten, beugte er sich zu Yugi herunter. „Und ich?" hauchte er, bevor er Yugis Lippen mit den seinen bedeckte und auch dieser Kuss Sekunden später leidenschaftlich wurde.

„Lasst uns in unser Abteil zurückgehen", sagte Kaiba und stand mit Yugi im Arm auf. Er setzte ihn ab, und der Kleinere wandte sich an Neville.

„Wir sehen uns später, Neville", sagte Yugi.

„Ja, bis später", erwiderte Neville mit rotem Gesicht, zu Boden schauend.

Yugi verbeugte sich und sagte: „Noch eine schöne Zugfahrt euch allen."

Damit verließen sie das Abteil und schlossen die Abteiltür leise hinter sich. Alle außer Neville starrten ihnen mit offenem Mund hinterher. Und bis auf Luna waren sie allesamt knallrot im Gesicht. Ginny war die erste, die wieder zu sich kam. „Ähm, vielleicht sollten wir das Thema wechseln. Also, wie war denn nun die Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler?"((14))

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician und ich haben die Namen der Schulsprecher leider nicht gefunden und somit bleiben die von mir ausgedachten Namen. Wenn sie jemand weiß (möglichst mit Seitenangabe), dann kann er/sie uns ja aufklären.

((2)) Annuket: Elisabeth heißt nicht nur eine gute Freundin von Magician und mir (obwohl hier wirklich nur der Name und das Geschlecht übereinstimmen!), das ist auch der Name meiner Namenspatronin. Ja, ‚schnief' ich wurde katholisch getauft, … nicht, dass ich mich hätte wehren können…  
Magician ‚tröstend auf die Schulter klopf': Mach dir nichts draus, mir ging's genauso.  
Annuket ‚schnief': Du verstehst mich… Ausnahmsweise. Aber egal. Zurück zu unserer Heiligen. Die heilige Elisabeth ist, soweit ich weiß, eine der bedeutendsten deutschen Heiligen, unter anderem eine der Schutzheiligen des Deutschen Ordens (ein Ritterorden, der Preußen eroberte/'kultivierte'… Preußen war, grob gesagt, das heutige Polen, aber auch noch etwas größer,… ähm, schaut auf eine historische Karte falls es euch interessiert). Außerdem zählt sie zu den historisch wirklich fassbaren Heiligen. Sie war eine ungarische Königstochter, die 1207 geboren wurde und mit 14 (also 1221) nach Thüringen verheiratet wurde. Als ihr Mann 1227 auf einem Kreuzzug (Ok, das war der fünfte, und er starb am Treffpunkt der Kreuzfahrer, soweit ich weiß brach da eine Seuche aus…) starb, widmete sie den Rest ihres kurzen Lebens völlig den Armen, Kranken und Bedürftigen. Dabei lehnte sie sogar das Heiratsangebot des Kaisers (damals Friedrich II, der Enkel Barbarossas und wohl doch einer der stärksten und besten Kaiser) ab. Was mit ihren Kindern war, weiß ich gar nicht mehr… auf jeden Fall hatte sie 6 oder 7 (sie und ihr Mann Ludwig IV von Thüringen waren sehr fleißig…). Ehe ich zu sehr abschweife, nur noch die Anmerkung, dass sie 1231 starb und schon 1235 heilig gesprochen wurde (und dass, wo die Kirche sich sonst immer Zeit ließ…). Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sie heilig gesprochen worden wäre, wenn sie Friedrich II geheiratet hätte und wenn sie noch so Wohltätig gewesen wäre. Der Mann hatte nicht nur öfter Streit mit dem Papst, weil er recht weltoffen war (mit Muslimen verhandelt, Juden geschützt und Gutachten darüber erstellen hat lassen dass sie nicht Hostien misshandeln und Christenkinder entführen und opfern…) sondern er wurde sogar mindestens zwei Mal exkommuniziert (also wurde der Kirchenbann über ihn verhängt, was den Ausschluss aus der Kirchengemeinschaft bedeutete). Oh, und der Nachname hat absolut nichts mit ihr zu tun. Aber es ist übrigens eine lateinisches Wort Nominativ Plural (Nominativ Singular ist crustulum, falls es jemand unbeingt wissen will, falls er/sie es nachschlagen will um die Bedeutung zu erfahren, die ich an dieser Stelle nicht verraten will…). … Ach nöööö, jetzt habe ich mich schon wieder nicht kurz gefasst.

((3)) Magician: Muss er das wirklich dazusagen? ‚nachdenk' Warte... Er redet mit Crabbe und Goyle... Ok, dann muss er es dazusagen. ‚lach'  
Annuket: Du hast es erfasst. Aber ich muss zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen, so etwas ist schwierig. Die ausführenden Personen ändern sich schließlich jedes Jahr.

((4)) Yugi nennt hier Kaiba wirklich ‚Kaiba', weil der es nicht mag, von fremden Menschen mit Vornamen angesprochen zu werden.

((5)) Noch mal zur Erinnerung: Das Suffix –kun ist auch für Mädchen normal. Wer es noch mal genauer wissen will, möge sich in ‚Schattenmagier 1: Sommerferien' Kapitel 4 die 2. Anmerkung anschauen.

((6)) Magician: Reden wir hier von Cho? Urks...  
Annuket: Ja, es handelt sich hier natürlich um Cho. Wenn du ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' liest, kannst du die Seite finden, wo dies beschrieben ist. (S. 223/224, falls sich das jemand antun will)   
Magician: ...lieber nicht... einmal hat gereicht...

((7)) Müsste das nicht ‚'Tschuldigung heißen'? Ich habe in Harry Potter beide Male, bei denen er sich in dieser Szene entschuldigt‚'tschulligung' gefunden. Warum? Ist mein Deutsch so schlecht oder das des Übersetzers? Ist das eine Dialektform? Ich komme mir gerade so dumm vor…  
Magician: Ähm, um hier mal Klarheit zu schaffen, das ist kein Dialekt, sondern einfach nur Umgangssprache. So klingt es, wenn man sich nicht die Mühe macht, das Wort ordentlich auszusprechen. Du hast doch sicher auch schon oft die erste Silbe weggelassen, und wenn man dann noch ein bisschen undeutlich oder sehr schnell spricht, kommt das dabei raus. Sieht halt einfach nur komisch aus, wenn Sachen so geschrieben werden, wie man sie spricht...  
Annuket: Ähm, weiß nicht, aber geschrieben sieht es doof aus.  
Magician: Würde mich ja schon interessieren, was da im Original stand, dass der Übersetzer sich genötigt sah, das so zu machen. Leider fehlt mir Band 5 aber noch. Und irgendwie bin ich nicht bereit, wegen so was Geld auszugeben, vor allem, weil ich diesen Band gar nicht mag.  
Annuket: Und trotzdem liest du ihn noch mal wegen mir ‚bekommt Wasserauge' Magiciaaaaaan ‚fällt Magician um den Hals'  
Magician ‚zappelt': Na ja, richtig lesen tu ich ihn nicht und sobald Cho auftaucht, blätter ich weiter... ‚hustnervtötendeHeulsusehust'

((8)) Ok, ich habe inzwischen eine andere Stelle im Buch gefunden, wo nur gesagt wurde, dass sie größer geworden war und bei Berührungen aufstöhnte, aber ich mag meine Version lieber… Sie kann ja trotzdem stöhnen.

((9)) Magician ‚kichert': Ich kann es sehen, wie, sagen wir, Draco um einen Telefonmast herumtänzelt und „Meine Holde, wann wirst du mich endlich erhören." murmelt... ‚fällt vor Lachen vom Stuhl'  
Annuket: Bring mich nicht auf dumme Ideen!Magician ‚verschmitzt grins': Warum nicht?  
Annuket: Weil du nur wieder gemein bist, wenn dir das Ergebnis nicht gefällt  
Magician: Kommt drauf an, welche Figur du benutzt...  
Annuket: … Ich überleg's mir…

((10)) Magician: Waren dafür nicht Alraunen zuständig? ‚nachdenk' Nein, warte mal, die haben sie doch benutzt, um die vom Basilisken Versteinerten wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Das ist nicht das Gleiche, oder? ‚unsicher sei'  
Annuket: Versteinerung ist für mich kein richtiger Komazustand. Ewiger Schlaf oder so ja, aber nicht Versteinerungen.

((11)) Ich denke zwar, dass es den meisten Fans klar ist, aber ich möchte trotzdem noch mal anmerken, dass das Zeigen von Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit für Japaner eigentlich unüblich ist. Aber Yugi, Yami und Kaiba können es in meiner Geschichte natürlich trotzdem machen. Aber Harry und Co. haben von japanischen Gebräuchen natürlich keine Ahnung und wissen insofern nicht, dass es eigentlich ungewöhnlich ist.  
Magician ‚lach': Die denken sich wahrscheinlich wer weiß was über die japanische Kultur. Dabei haben sie das Pech, mit drei Ausnahmen konfrontiert zu sein. Wobei Yami an sich ja kein Japaner ist, und die Ägypter... na ja... davon weiß ich nichts.

((12)) Ich erwähnte sie bereits (und verheimlichte die Tierdarstellung). Sie waren das zweite Paar der Achtheit und personifizieren die räumliche Endlosigkeit. Die Darstellung ist entweder als Frosch oder Mensch mit Froschkopf.

((13)) Zur Erinnerung: Auf dem Titelbild des Klitterers war eine schlechte Karikatur von Fudge, den Harry nur am grünen Bowler erkannte und der einen Sack Gold in der einen Hand hält, während er mit der anderen einen Kobold würgt. Kaiba, Yami und Yugi haben zwar Fudge schon mal gesehen (siehe Epilog von ‚Schattenmagier 1'), aber ich glaube nicht, dass Fudge im Ministerium die ganze Zeit seinen Bowler trägt.

((14)) Dieses Gespräch geht dann etwa so weiter, wie in ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' S. 224ff.

Annuket: Ok, dass war's für diese Woche. Bis nächsten Mittwoch.


	3. Kapitel 2: Ankunft in Hogwarts

Annuket: Als erstes möchte ich mich wie immer für die Reviews bedanken und antworten.   
An Claudia: Juchu, du bist wieder da. Die Zugfahrt dauert jetzt nicht mehr lange und sie werden noch in diesem Kapitel in ein Haus eingeteilt. ... ich hoffe, mich bringt niemand um 'Sorgen mach' Ich hoffe, du wirst dich auch in Zukunft auf den Mittwoch wegen updates freuen.  
An Heavenfly: Magician sagt, dass sie auch gerne die Blicke der anderen gesehen hätte, aber die sind in meinem Kopf und ihr bekommt sie nicht (kann nicht zeichnen 'schmoll'). Das mit dem Park wurde in dem Prequel von 'Schattenmagier 1' kurz angesprochen und wird (hoffentlich irgendwann) der "Endkampf" bei 'Meister der Schatten'. Davon habe ich jetzt übrigens das zweite (und sehr Yami-zentrierte) Kapitel fertig. Aber wer weiß, wann ich das update...  
Magician: Ganz genau. Schließlich muss ich das erst noch korrigieren (und bis jetzt hab ich's ja noch nicht mal zu Gesicht bekommen).  
Annuket: Ja, aber du kannst es gleich lesen, wenn wir das hier hochgeladen haben. Wie auch immer... Was Band 5 von HP betrifft, so kenne ich eigentlich niemand (mich eingeschlossen), der diesen Band wirklich toll fand. Nur wenige Stellen sind meiner Meinung nach wirklich gut (hauptsächlich die mit den Weasley-Zwillingen). Aber damit du nicht das ganze Buch noch einmal lesen musst, schreibe ich gewöhnlich die Seitenangaben hin (das ist sowieso die Art, wie Historiker arbeiten: alles muss nachgewiesen sein).  
Magician: Oh ja, ich erinnere mich da an eine Hausarbeit...  
Annuket 'pfeif': Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Aber wir sollten jetzt unbedingt anfangen, oder? Daher mache ich jetzt noch schnell den Disclaimer, damit es losgehen kann. Also mir gehört--  
Sugoroku 'stürzt in den Raum': Hallo, habt ihr Yugi gesehen? Er hat Miuts Lieblingsspielzeug vergessen.  
Annuket: Er ist schon im Zug, wo sonst? Aber ich bin hier beschäftigt...  
Sugoroku: Schon wieder der Disclaimer? Du hast dich doch da immer so albern. 'wendet sich an Leser' Also, Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. 'wendet sich der verdutzten Annuket zu' Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich schmuggel das Spielzeug in den Gepäckwagen. 'verkleidet sich als Ninja und rennt weg'  
Annuket 'mit offenem Mund': Ok... Auch wenn ich kein Problem damit mehr habe, kann ich mir den Disclaimer jetzt sparen. Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. 'versteckt sich unter dem Bett aus Angst vor Flames wegen der Hauseinteilung'

((...)) Anmerkungen der Autorin, also von mir  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /.../Yugi; /.../ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :...: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :...: Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); :…/ Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); /…: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Huh und Hauhet)

Kapitel 2: Ankunft in Hogwarts

Nachdem sie sich von Neville und den anderen verabschiedet hatten, gingen die drei Schattenmagier die Gänge des Zuges wieder zurück in Richtung Zuganfang. Nach drei Waggons trafen sie auf Malfoy, der von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert wurde.

„In den Gängen wird nicht gerannt, Erstklässler", sagte der Blonde gerade zu einem kleinen Jungen, der verängstigt zu dem Vertrauensschüler aufblickte. „Wenn ich dich noch mal erwische, gibt's eine Strafarbeit." Der Junge nickte heftig und starrte den älteren unsicher an. „Und jetzt steh uns nicht im Weg rum", fuhr Malfoy ihn an. Der Schulanfänger schnappte hörbar nach Luft, ehe er zur Seite sprang, um die drei durchzulassen.

Malfoy stolzierte mit seinen beiden Freunden an dem verängstigten Jungen vorbei, der, als sie weitergegangen waren, hastig das nächste Abteil betrat. Der blonde Zauberer aber bemerkte nun Yugi und seine Freunde und lächelte sie an. „Hallo", sagte er. „Ist bei euch alles klar?"

Yami nickte. „Ja, wir wollten uns die verbleibende Fahrtzeit über noch ein bisschen in unserem Abteil ausruhen."

„Tut das. Und wenn euch einer dumm kommt, dann sagt mir Bescheid. Ich kümmere mich dann darum", erwiderte Malfoy. „Wir können sicher heute Abend weiterreden. Ich bin überzeugt, ihr landet im richtigen Haus."

„Mal sehen", entgegnete Kaiba.

„Das wird schon. Ich muss jetzt auf jeden Fall meine Runde beenden", sagte der Blonde. „Bis später."

„Ja, bis später", antwortete Yugi und ging mit Yami und Kaiba an den drei Slytherinschülern vorbei zum Anfang des Zuges, wo sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Da sie sich vergewissern wollten, dass mit Mystagogus und seinen Urenkeln alles in Ordnung war, nahm Yami einen Zettel und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht in Hieroglyphen, dass sie den Bankdirektor sprechen wollten, sobald er Zeit hätte. Dann schickte er sie mit Hilfe seiner Schattenmagie in das Büro des Bankdirektors. Nur wenige Minuten später erschien der Gründer Gringotts' und fragte, wie er helfen könne((1)). Bei seinem kurzen Besuch bestätigte das alte Duelmonster den drei Schattenmagiern, dass, auch wenn Fudge ständig versuchte, Termine bei ihm zu bekommen, der Zeitungsartikel maßlos übertrieben war. Der Bankdirektor berichtete zwar, dass das Oberhaupt der britischen Zauberergemeinde ein paar Mal etwas ausfallend seinen Nachfahren gegenüber gewesen sei, da sie ihn nicht zu ihm lassen wollten, aber seiner Meinung nach stellte der Minister keine Gefahr dar.

Nachdem Mystagogus die beruhigten Schattenmagier verlassen hatte, verbrachten diese die restliche Fahrt über friedlich in ihrem Abteil. Sie übten noch ein bisschen das Zaubern und spielten miteinander und ihren Tieren. Besonders Benu war wieder sehr ausgelassen und hüpfte von einem zum anderen.

Als es draußen dunkel wurde, und die Lampen im Zug angingen, öffnete sich die Tür. Larian trat strahlend in das Abteil. „Hallo. Wir werden bald ankommen, und daher solltet ihr schon mal eure Umhänge anziehen. Wenn der Zug hält, stellt euer Gepäck und die Käfige mit euren Tieren einfach zu dem anderen Gepäck usw. auf den Bahnsteig((2)). Es wird für euch nach oben zum Schloss gebracht und dann in das Haus, in dass ihr jeweils eingeteilt werdet. Übrigens fahrt ihr mit den Erstklässlern zum Schloss. Und unter uns: Das lohnt sich auch, weil das ein ziemlich schöner Anblick ist, besonders da es heute nicht regnet oder so. Geht einfach zu der Frau, die nach den Erstklässlern ruft. Ihr Name ist Professor Raue-Pritsche."

„Ok", erwiderte Yami für sich und seine Geliebten. Larian wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Yami hielt ihn auf. „Ach, ich habe noch eine Frage", der Schulsprecher wandte sich ihnen wieder zu. „Weißt du, wann wir die Ergebnisse unseres Einstufungstestes erfahren werden?"

„So weit ich weiß, oben im Schloss kurz vor der Hauseinteilung. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen? Sonst muss ich euch nämlich verlassen. Die Ankunft ist immer etwas chaotisch wegen der Erstklässler, die oft noch nicht wissen, was sie tun sollen. Ich muss den Vertrauensschülern helfen, für Ordnung zu sorgen, damit alles geregelt abläuft und nicht ein paar der Knirpse verloren gehen."

„Nein, danke. Das war alles, was wir wissen wollten. Raue-Pritsche-sensei war es, nicht wahr?" fragte Yugi noch mal.

„Genau", erwiderte Larian. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Also dann, viel Spaß bei der Fahrt über den See. Es ist heute zwar bewölkt, aber der Blick wird trotzdem sehr schön sein. Bis später."

„Ja, bis später", erwiderte Yugi. Nachdem Larian die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und gegangen war, zogen die drei sich um. Benu und Miut gingen in ihre Käfige, während Scha sich seine Leine erneut umbinden ließ.

Etwa fünf Minuten, bevor der Zug hielt, spürten die Schattenmagier bereits die ersten Schutzschilde von Hogwarts. Doch diese Schutzzauber schienen nicht gegen sie zu arbeiten, und so mussten sie zum Glück keine Zauber zur Anpassung an ihre Umgebung ausführen … bzw. um die Umgebung an sie anzupassen. Eigentlich fühlte es sich auch eher so an, als würden die Schilde sie willkommenheißen. Nachdem der Zug gehalten hatte, stiegen sie aus. Die Spätsommernacht war schon etwas kühl, roch aber gut nach Wald und kürzlich gefallenem Regen. Sie stellten, wie angewiesen, ihr Gepäck an den ansehnlichen Stapel der Sachen der anderen Schüler und ließen ihre Tiere nach einem kurzen Abschied bei den anderen.

Vom anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs hörten sie schon eine Frauenstimme nach den Erstklässlern rufen. Sie folgten der Stimme in Richtung ihres Ursprungs. Als sie dabei an dem Bahnhofsportal vorbei kamen, konnten sie sehen, was auf der Straße vor demselben vor sich ging. Sie sahen Neville und die anderen, die mit ihm im Abteil gesessen hatten, gerade in eine der Kutschen steigen, die von drachenartigen Pferden gezogen wurden. Das Wesen vor Nevilles Kutsche folgte ihren Schritten mit seinen weißen pupillenlosen Augen, so weit es ihm möglich war. Auch die drei Schattenmagier erwiderten den Blick, so lange es ging. Im Gehen schauten sie das Tier wie hypnotisiert an.

Doch schon bald holte sie die Stimme von Professor Raue-Pritsche in die Realität zurück. Einen Moment später rief sie erneut, und dieses Mal stand sie sogar fast direkt neben ihnen. „Sind alle Erstklässler da? Und Sie sind die Austauschschüler? Gut. Bitte stellt euch alle in einer Reihe auf und dann folgt mir. Dass mir ja keiner verloren geht", sagte sie und wandte sich dann an die drei älteren Schüler: „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, als letzte zu gehen und aufzupassen, dass keiner von den Jüngeren verloren geht, Mr. Muto und Muto und Mr. Kaiba? Danke."

Gehorsam stellten sich die drei Schattenmagier an das Ende der Reihe und der Schülerzug folgte der grauhaarigen Lehrerin einen sehr steilen Pfad hinunter. Durch den Regen, der scheinbar wirklich erst vor kurzem aufgehört hatte, war der Weg recht rutschig. Durch die dicht an den Pfad gewachsenen Nadelbäume, Büsche und anderen Pflanzen, auf deren Blättern noch letzte Reste der Regentropfen waren, wurde die Kleidung der Schülerschar und ihrer Führerin an einigen Stellen etwas nass.

Das Waldstück, durch das sie gingen, war sehr dunkel. Die einzige Lichtquelle war die riesige Lampe, die Raue-Pritsche trug. Nachdem sie sahen, dass einige der Schüler wegen der Dunkelheit fast gefallen wären, entschlossen sich Yami, Yugi und Kaiba zu helfen. Yugi beschwor eine sehr kleine ‚Kugel des mystischen Scheins'((3)) die ihre Umgebung schwach erleuchtete, und Yami ließ sie sich mit ‚Vervielfachen'((4)) vermehren. Sofort wurden die Schüler von den kleinen schwebenden Kugeln begleitet, die wie Glühwürmchen aussahen, nur dass sie zwei- bis dreimal so groß waren.

Raue-Pritsche schaute einen Moment genau wie die Schüler verwundert die um sie alle herumtanzenden Kugeln an, ging dann aber unbeirrt weiter. Einige der Schüler stolperten noch ab und zu, was aber nun daran lag, dass sie die Kugeln beobachteten, statt auf den Weg zu achten.

Schließlich machte der Weg noch eine letzte Biegung und die neuen Schüler konnten zum ersten Mal das Hogwartsschloss sehen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein pechschwarzer See. Auf der anderen Seite konnten sie auf einer Bergspitze besagtes Schloss sehen, dessen hellerleuchtete Fenster in der dunklen mondlosen Nacht besonders zur Geltung kamen.((5)) Durch die Beleuchtung des riesigen Schlosses konnte man nicht nur gut die Zinnen und Türme desselben erkennen, sondern sie ließ auch ein bezauberndes Gesamtbild entstehen, da die Lichter sich im See spiegelten.

Professor Raue-Pritsche führte die neuen Schüler zum See, wo Boote lagen. „Zwei Erstklässler können mit mir fahren, die drei Austauschschüler können sich ein Boot teilen, und die restlichen Schüler verteilen sich bitte auf die übrigen Boote. Nicht mehr als vier pro Boot."

Nachdem alle in den Booten waren, legten sie ab und fuhren über den spiegelglatten See. Die Kugeln des mystischen Scheins verschwanden wieder, während die kleine Flotte aus Booten, die sich zumindest in den Augen der Erstklässler selbstständig bewegten, auf das Schloss zuhielt. Alle Augen waren auf das Schloss gerichtet.

„Gleich müsst ihr mal kurz die Köpfe runternehmen", ließ sich Professor Raue-Pritsches Stimme vom ersten Boot vernehmen. Die Schüler schauten sie an und nur Sekunden später verschwand sie mit ihrem Boot unterhalb des Hogwartsfelsen hinter einem Efeu-Vorhang. Die anderen Boote folgten. Nachdem sie durch einen langen Tunnel gefahren waren, erreichten sie einen unterirdischen Hafen.

Sie stiegen aus den Booten aus und folgten der Lehrerin, die sie einen Felsgang nach oben führte. Dieser Gang endete auf einer großen Wiese vor dem Schloss. Zielstrebig steuerte Professor Raue-Pritsche auf eine lange Steintreppe zu, die sie gefolgt von den Schülern erklomm. Als sie oben vor einem großen Eichentor standen, musste die Lehrerin erst einmal kurz verschnaufen. Dann klopfte sie dreimal an die Schlosstür, die sich sofort öffnete.

„Hier sind die Erstklässler und Austauschschüler, Minerva", sagte Professor Raue-Pritsche zu der schwarzhaarigen Hexe in dunkelgrünen Umhang, die die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Danke, Wilhelmina((6))", erwiderte diese. „Ich übernehme ab hier. Geh doch schon mal in die große Halle."

Die neuen Schüler betraten die riesige Eingangshalle und wurden an einem Gang vorbei geführt. Aus einer Halle am Ende des kurzen Ganges erklangen hunderte von Stimmen, die, wie die drei Schattenmagier annahmen, von den anderen Schülern herrühren mussten. Die neuen Schüler folgten aufgeregt der Lehrerin, die sie in eine kleine Kammer neben der Halle führte. Nachdem sie alle in dem Raum waren, schloss die Professorin die Tür und drehte sich um.

„Willkommen. Ich bin die erste, die euch in Hogwarts begrüßen darf", begann sie. „Ich bin Professor McGonagall und die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Bevor wir in die große Halle gehen, möchte ich euch kurz von den vier Häusern erzählen. Ihr werdet vor dem Bankett heute Abend auf eure Häuser verteilt…" Sie erzählte ihnen von den Hausregeln und vom Hauspokal usw.((7)) Dann trat sie zu Yami, Yugi und Kaiba. „Und was nun Sie drei und Ihre Prüfung betrifft, so kann ich Ihnen nur gratulieren und meine Bewunderung aussprechen. Sie haben O's in allen Fächern bis zur vierten Klasse."

„Was sind O's?" fragte Kaiba verwirrt. „Ich habe gehört, dass die beste Note beim Buchstabensystem A und die schlechteste E oder sogar F ist. Aber O ist ja noch viel weiter hinten im Alphabet."

„Das mag schon sein, aber bei der Zensureneinteilung an dieser Schule –und den meisten anderen Zaubereischulen– ist die Benotung anders. ‚O' steht für ‚Ohnegleichen' und ist die beste Note. Dann kommt E, ‚Erwartungen übertroffen', A ‚Annehmbar', M ‚Mies' und S ‚Schrecklich. Theoretisch gibt es dann noch T ‚Troll', aber das bekommt man höchstens, wenn man nicht zur Prüfung erscheint. Aber das nur so am Rande. Da Sie, wie gesagt, nur O's haben, steht Ihrer Teilname am Unterricht der Klasse 5 nichts im Weg."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Yugi für sich und seine Geliebten.

„So", sagte sie dann lauter, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Erstklässler wiederzuerlangen, von denen einige angefangen hatten, sich aufgeregt miteinander zu unterhalten. „Nun wollen wir ihre zukünftigen Hausgenossen aber nicht weiter warten lassen und in die große Halle gehen. Folgen sie mir einer nach dem anderen."

Sie nahm einen Hocker, auf dem ein alter, verschlissener Zauberhut lag und verließ den Raum, die Erstklässler folgten im Gänsemarsch. Yugi, Yami und Kaiba gingen wieder zum Schluss.

Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich, und die neuen Schüler betraten zum ersten Mal die Halle, in der sie zukünftig mit ihren Hausgenossen essen würden. Über ihnen, unter der verzauberten Decke, schwebten tausende von dünnen Kerzen, die nicht zu verbrennen schienen. An den vier Haustischen saßen die Zweit- bis Siebentklässler und beobachteten gespannt die neuen Schüler.

/Draco ist am Slytherin-Tisch ganz außen links./

/Ja, und Neville ist mit zwei seiner Freunde aus dem Zug ganz außen rechts./ Yugi musterte den Raum weiter. /Ich mag es nicht, wie viele der Schüler, hauptsächlich der Mädchen, euch anschauen. Dort hinten ist die Tussi, die im Zug schon mit dir flirten wollte, Seto. Dort, gleich neben Luna./

/Dich schauen sie auch so an. Bloß bei dir sind es mehr Jungs als Mädchen./

/Außerdem, hast du wirklich Angst, dass Yami oder ich jemand anderes lieben würden/

/Natürlich vertraue ich euch. Aber ich traue diesen Mädchen nicht. Ich spüre, dass viele von den hier Anwesenden auch nicht vor unfairen Mitteln wie zum Beispiel einem Liebestrank zurückschrecken würden. Ihr solltet jeden Tag Gegengift nehmen, nur um sicher zu gehen./

/Natürlich, wenn es dich beruhigt. Aber du solltest es auch benutzen, erwiderte Kaiba, mental liebevoll lächelnd. /Oh, es scheint los zu gehen./

Professor McGonagall war vorne angekommen und hatte den Stuhl mit dem Hut vor die Erstklässler gestellt. Sekunden später bewegte er sich leicht, ein Riss öffnete sich, und der Hut begann zu singen. Das Lied handelte von den Häusern, ihrer Entstehung und enthielt eine Warnung, dass die Häuser zusammenarbeiten müssten, weil der Schule Gefahr drohe.((8))

Nachdem der Hut nach ca. 10 Minuten seine Ballade endlich beendet hatte, begannen die Schüler an den Tischen zu tuscheln. Die drei Schattenmagier konnten deutlich Sätze wie „So lang war das Lied ja noch nie." „Wow, er singt tatsächlich jedes Jahr ein anderes. Letztes Jahr war es nur halb so lang." und „Was meint er denn mit Gefahr?" hören.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin sah die unruhigen Schüler mit einem achtungsgebietenden, strengen Blick an. Sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe in der Halle ein, und sie entfaltete ein Pergament, von dem sie die Namen der Erstklässler ablas. Diese traten vor, nachdem sie aufgerufen worden waren, setzten sich mehr oder weniger nervös auf den Stuhl und bekamen den Hut auf den Kopf, der dann das entsprechende Haus verkündete.

/Ich hoffe nur, wir kommen ins gleiche Haus./

/Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Obwohl ich mich schlimmstenfalls auch mit euch zu geheimen Mitternachtsrendezvous' treffen würde, sagte Yami gedanklich zu den beiden und warf ihnen kurz einen verführerischen Blick zu. /Das hätte durchaus etwas Sinnliches./

/Aber es wäre schöner, wenn das nicht erst nötig wäre./

/Da stimme ich dir zu. Vielleicht können wir den Hut bitten, uns alle ins gleiche Haus zu stecken./

Interessiert verfolgten die drei, wie die restlichen Erstklässler verteilt wurden. Nachdem ‚Zeller, Rose' nach Hufflepuff geschickt worden war, erhob sich Dumbledore. „Und jetzt habe ich die große Freude, euch noch mit drei Austauschschülern bekannt zu machen", verkündete er. „Sie kommen aus Japan und werden die fünfte Klasse besuchen. Auch sie werden selbstverständlich auf die Häuser aufgeteilt. Ich möchte euch bitten, ganz besonders nett zu ihnen zu sein und zu bedenken, dass solche Austauschjahre den Zusammenhalt von Zauberern auf der ganzen Welt stärken sollen und dass ihr hier als Botschafter der britischen Magiergemeinde vor ihnen steht. Minerva, wenn Sie so freundlich wären?"

McGonagall nickte ihm zu, und nannte den ersten Namen auf ihrer Liste. „Kaiba, Seto."

Viele der Schüler hielten den Atem an. Die meisten der muggelgeborenen und die, die mit Muggeln öfter zu tun hatten, kannten ihn von der Duelmonsterwerbung oder aus einigen Sendungen mit Prominenten. Das hatten sie schon vielen ihrer Mitschüler im Zug erzählt.

Kaiba nahm selbstbewusst auf dem Hocker Platz und McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf den Kopf. „Oh", sagte die piepsige Stimme((9)) des Hutes. „Was haben wir denn da? Ein so großes Potential zur Schattenmagie. Es gab schon mal jemanden, der darin begabt war, den ich vor fünf Jahren einteilen durfte. Aber du kannst im Gegensatz zu ihm mit diesen Kräfte umgehen. Interessant."

‚Du erforschst meine Gedanken und meinen Geist', dachte Kaiba zu dem Hut leicht verstimmt. ‚Ich lasse dich nur gewähren, wenn du mir versprichst, dass meine beiden Geliebten ins gleiche Haus wie ich kommen.'

„Hoho", lachte die Stimme des Hutes in seinen Ohren. „Drohen willst du mir altem Hut? Das trauen sich nicht viele. Und eine geistige Verbindung hast du zu deinen Geliebten, stelle ich fest. Aber beurteilt werden kannst nur du allein, ohne Rücksicht auf dein Band mit ihnen. Du würdest in jedes der Häuser gut passen. Hmmmm, … Ich habe wohl keine Wahl. Ich muss das versiegelte Haus für dich wieder aktivieren. SMARAGD."

‚Was?' dachte Kaiba verwundert, und alle Anwesenden in der Halle sahen verwirrt aus, während einige der Geister geschockt und überrascht wirkten. Die Stimme des Hutes mit dem Hausnamen halte durch die totenstille Halle. Nachdem sie verklang, erhob sich plötzlich ein starker Wind. Die ewigen Kerzen über den Köpfen flackerten. Plötzlich verbreitete sich ein gleißendhelles Licht, das sich ständig mit tiefer Finsternis abwechselte. Der Wind wurde so stark, dass niemand mehr richtig sehen konnte, und der Boden bebte leicht. Angsterfüllte Schreie hallten durch das Chaos, das in der großen Halle herrschte.

Nach ein paar Minuten war alles wieder still. Sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer, die versucht hatten, ihre Augen mit den Händen zu schützen oder sie zumindest kurz geschlossen hatten, weil der Wind einfach zu stark war, blickten sich im Raum um. Der Raum schien breiter geworden zu sein, und in der Mitte war weiterer Tisch erschienen. Fünf Hausfahnen hingen nun an jeder Seitenwand, anstatt nur jeweils die zwei der Tische auf der Seite des Raumes. Zu den roten Griffindor-, gelben Hufflepuff-, blauen Ravenclaw- und grünen Slytherinfahne war eine neue, violette Fahne getreten. In ihr Wappen war ein smaragdgrüner glitzernder Drache eingewebt.

An der Wand beim Eingang zur Halle waren zwei etwas über menschengroße Steinplatten erschienen, auf denen jeweils ein Bildrelief eingraviert war. Auf dem einen war eine langhaarige Frau mit drei Augen und auf der anderen war eine andere Frau mit schulterlangen Haaren und Flügeln.((10))

Plötzlich leuchteten die Platten auf, und eine Lichtkugel und eine dunkle Kugel fuhren aus den Stelen. Sie schwebten nur ein Stück, dann dehnten sie sich aus und die zuvor in den Stein geschnittenen Frauen standen vor den verblüfften Anwesenden. Die langhaarige Frau sah sich mit ihrem dritten Auge auf der Stirn im Raum um. Die kurzhaarige mit den Flügeln streckte sich erst einmal. Dann richtete sie ihre Brille und inspizierte ebenfalls die große Halle. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Kaiba hängen, der noch immer den Hut auf dem Kopf trug. „Huch, so viele Schüler… Heißt das, die Hauseinteilung wird gerade vorgenommen? Fein, fein. Es muss immer alles seine Ordnung hab--", sie stockte, dann plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, und sie sagte mit leichter Panik in der Stimme: „Moment… Wurde etwa gerade jemand in das Smaragd-Haus eingeteilt?"

„Ähm, ja, das wurde dieser junge Mann dort", erwiderte Dumbledore, der sich erhoben hatte. „Ich bin --"

Aber weiter kam er nicht, denn die Frau schrie in Panik auf, so dass ihre hysterische Stimme die Stille der großen Halle erfüllte. „Was? Schon? Warum hat uns keiner geweckt? Wir liegen hinter dem Zeitplan. Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie. Währenddessen war sie zu ihrer Gefährtin geeilt, die sie nun heftig schüttelte.

Das Auge der anderen leuchtete auf, was die erste etwas zu beruhigen schien. „Ganz ruhig. Es hilft nicht, wenn du in Panik gerätst."

Nachdem sie kurz durchgeatmet hatte, fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den Schulleiter. „Also gut. Zuerst einmal, wie spät ist es?"

„Einen Moment", sagte Dumbledore und holte aus seinem Gewand eine Taschenuhr.

Doch er musste nicht antworten, denn der sprechende Hut ließ sich das erste Mal außerhalb der Hauszuteilung bzw. seiner Lieder vernehmen. „Hoho, es ist 21:48 Uhr. Ihr habt, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, 936 Jahre, 4 Monate, 12 Tage, 18 Stunden und 36 Minuten geschlafen."

„WAS?" kreischte die Frau mit den Flügeln. „Ich hatte extra geschrieben, wir wollten nach 936 Jahren, 4 Monaten, 12 Tagen und 15 Stunden geweckt werden. Wo ist Professor Kimber? Ich will mich sofort bei ihm beschweren! Ich bring ihn um!"

„Es tut mir leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Professor Kimber bereits seid ca. 910 Jahren tot ist. Ich bin der amtierende Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore. Aber warum beenden wir nicht die Hauseinteilung, auch wenn sie eine etwas überraschende Wendung genommen hat, und besprechen nach dem Abendessen gemeinsam, was zu tun ist. Dann können die anderen Schüler schon mal ins Bett."

„Na schön, beenden sie das Sorting, damit wir wissen, wie viele Leute in unserem Haus sind", erwiderte die Flügelfrau ungeduldig.

„Oh, aber noch vorher eine Frage. Würden sie uns ihre Namen verraten?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Natürlich. Ich bin Samantha", erwiderte die dreiäugige Hexe ruhig und würdevoll. „Und meine Freundin heißt Sarlena. Wir sind die Wächter und Diener von Smaragd."

„Genug jetzt", quengelte Sarlena. Sie hatte während der Vorstellung nach einem Stift gesucht. „Machen sie schnell die Einteilung fertig. Wie viele Schüler sind es denn noch?"

„Noch zwei", sagte McGonagall. Währenddessen setzte sich Kaiba würdevoll mit emotionsloser Miene an den neuen Tisch, an dem er nun ganz alleine saß, und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Puh", erwiderte Sarlena. „Also maximal drei Schüler. Wenigstens nicht mehr."

„Dann jetzt als der nächste", sagte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und sah auf ihre Liste. „Muto, Yami."

Yami drückte kurz Yugis Hand, warf Kaiba einen zuversichtlichen Blick zu und ging zu dem Stuhl. Er nahm Platz und McGonagall setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf. Seine wild abstehenden Haare wurden dabei zur Seite gedrückt. „Du bist also der zweite Austauschschüler. Deine Kräfte und auch viele deiner Tugenden sind denen deines Freundes ähnlich."

‚Ich will mit ihm zusammen in dem Haus sein.'

„Immer wollen alle mitbestimmen. Aber dann… das ist schließlich ihr gutes Recht. Nur wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht, teile ich bei einem so starken Wunsch in ein anderes Haus ein. Aber dieses hier passt sowieso am Besten zu dir… SMARAGD."

Erleichtert ging Yami zu Kaiba und setzte sich neben ihn. Sarlena krakelte in ihr Buch, auf dem ein Anch-Zeichen((11)) abgebildet war. McGonagall rief nun Yugi auf, und auch er ging nach vorne und nahm Platz. Auf Yugis Kopf sah der Hut, genau wie vorher bei den Erstklässlern, viel zu groß aus.

„Oh, schon wieder einer von euch. Erst nie einer seit der Gründung der Schule und jetzt drei in einem Jahr, die geeignet sind für dieses Haus", piepste der Hut.

‚Heißt das, ich kann mit Yami und Seto zusammen in ein Haus?'

„Ja. Alle guten Dinge sind schließlich drei. Und du hast ja auch die entsprechenden Kräfte und zu viele der herausragenden Tugenden der anderen Häusern. Alles in allem perfekte Voraussetzungen für: SMARAGD."

Sofort nachdem McGonagall den Hut entfernt hatte, sprang Yugi auf und lief lächelnd zu seinen Geliebten. Die Schüler und auch einige Lehrer tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Währendessen ging die stellvertretende Schulleiterin mit dem Stuhl, auf den sie den Hut gelegt hatte, aus der Halle.

Dumbledore erhob sich wieder. „Trotz dieser unerwarteten Vorkommnisse möchte ich unsere Neuen herzlich willkommen heißen! Und an unsere alten Hasen – Willkommen zurück! Es gibt eine Zeit zum Reden, aber dies ist sie zumindest nicht. Also haut rein!"

Trotz vieler immer noch verwunderter und verwirrter Gesichter, gaben die Schüler und auch die Lehrer es auf, den drei Schattenmagiern fragende Blicke zuzuwerfen, zugunsten des Essens, das vor ihnen erschienen war. Sofort nachdem Dumbledore seine Rede beendet hatte, erschien das üppige Festmahl vor den Schülern.

Während des Festessens hatten sich Samantha und Sarlena auch an den Tisch von Smaragd gesetzt. Die erstere schien ruhig zu meditieren, Sarlena jedoch schrieb eifrig weiter in ihr Buch und murmelte ständig Sachen wie: „Noch so viel zu tun… Unverantwortlich… Rücksichtslos…"

/Die Lehrer und einige Schüler starren uns immer noch an, sagte Yami während er sich etwas von der Fleisch-und-Nieren-Pastete auf den Teller nahm.

/Man kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, oder? Wer hätte gedacht, dass es ein fünftes Haus gibt. Aber wenn es stimmt, dass darin bisher noch nie jemand eingeteilt wurde, ist es verständlich, dass es vergessen wurde, oder, erwiderte Kaiba, der gerade die Möhrchen probierte.

/Ich fürchte, wir machen ihnen allen und besonders Albus-jii-chan gerade großen Ärger mit dieser Einteilung. Wir stören bestimmt den ganzen Schulablauf./

/Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir uns das ausgesucht. Nicht wir haben die Entsiegelung des Hauses beschlossen und durchgeführt, sondern der Hut. Und wenigstens sind wir zusammen./

Yami schob seinen Teller etwas zur Seite. /Dieses Gericht schmeckt nicht. Ich will was anderes. Gibst du mir den Mais von dort? Danke. Wie auch immer. Nachher müssen wir bestimmt noch mit dem Schulleiter reden./

/Und was haltet ihr von diesen beiden Personen, die aus den Steinen kamen? Sie fühlen sich vertraut an. Das sind Duelmonster, oder/

/Aber ich kenne ihre Art nicht. Ich habe solche noch nie zuvor gesehen./

/Nun ja, dieser Stein sieht aus wie einer von denen, die bei uns damals verwendet wurden. Jeder Mensch trägt in seiner Seele ein Ka-Monster. Wenn die Person stirbt, kommt das Ka-Monster hervor. Wir bannten die Monster damals in Stein, damit es uns möglich wurde, sie zu beschwören./

/Aber ich dachte, das ging nur mit dem Stab, oder? Heißt das, Seto's frühere Inkarnation musste bei jedem sterbenden Ägypter sein/

/Ich erinnere mich nicht ganz genau an alle Einzelheiten, aber ich weiß noch, dass auch schon damals nur die besonders starken Ka-Monster bzw. jene von wichtigen Leuten in Stein gebannt wurden. Auf jeden Fall wurde nur eine geringe Anzahl der Monster wirklich gebannt. Die restlichen gingen ins Schattenreich, was ein Teil des Jenseits war. Dort konnten noch nachträglich Monster sozusagen gefangen werden. Ich weiß nur noch, dass das sehr gefährlich war und oft die Seelen der in Trance versetzen Priester, die das Schattenreich für solche Zwecke betraten, nie wiederkehrten./((12))

/Seht, mal, alle scheinen jetzt aufgegessen zu haben. Und Dumbledore-sensei will wohl noch ein paar Worte sagen./

/Ok, hören wir zu./

Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und bekam durch seine Bewegung die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler. Schlagartig trat Stille in der großen Halle ein. Er hielt seine Rede, in der er an die Schulregeln erinnerte, die zum Beispiel den Besuch des ‚Verbotenen Waldes' untersagte, und von Mr. Filchs Regelliste. Dann stellte er Professor Raue-Pritsche wieder als Vertretungslehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor.

Dabei hüstelte besagte Frau und hielt eine Rede. Nach einem bescheuerten Anfang, in dem sie die Schüler wie Kleinkinder ansprach und nicht als mindestens 11 Jährige, die sie waren, begann sie eine langatmige, langweilige Rede, die, wenn man genau zuhörte, eine Kriegserklärung des Ministeriums an Hogwarts war.

Als sie geendet hatte, erhielt sie schwachen Beifall, und die meisten Schüler bekamen nur dadurch mit, dass sie fertig war. Sofort erhob sich Dumbledore wieder und fuhr mit seinen Ankündigungen fort. Nachdem er den Schülern die Termine für die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele und weiteres Wissenswertes genannt hatte, erhoben sich die Schüler und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle. Dumbledore schritt zu dem neuen Haustisch. „Wir müssen reden. Am besten folgt ihr mir in mein Büro."

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Annuket: Mystagogus kann zaubern, denn er gehört zu den Duelmonstern der Kategorie ‚Hexer'. Also dachte ich mir, dass er nicht nur Zauber zum Angriff und der Verteidigung ausführen kann, sondern mit der Zeit (der gute Mann ist schließlich seit ein paar Jahrtausenden auf der Welt) auch gelernt hat, sich schnell von einem Ort an einen anderen zu zaubern. Aber er benutzt eine leisere und effektivere Art als die Zauberer mit ihrem Apparieren (seine Magie ist stärker, also könnte er sich auch nach Hogwarts transportieren).  
Magician: Ich verstehe aber nicht, warum er extra bei ihnen aufkreuzen muss. Eine kurze Notiz als Antwort hätte doch auch gereicht, oder? Er hat schließlich eine Bank zu leiten.  
Annuket: Der Mann hat als Direktor dieser Bank nicht ganz so viel zu tun und außerdem kommt er gerne zu seinem Pharao.  
Magician: Stimmt. Und Yami hat ihn ja auch explizit um ein Treffen gebeten.

((2)) Ich gebe zu, darüber bin ich mir nicht sicher. Im ersten Band kam noch eine Ansage, die die Schüler dazu aufforderte, ihre Sachen im Zug zu lassen, und im fünften müssen sie ihr Gepäck selber mitnehmen, wobei mir nicht klar ist, ob sie in die Kutschen nun mit Koffern einsteigen oder nur mit ihren Tieren, die sie dann scheinbar in der Kutsche lassen. So wie es jetzt ist, finde ich es logischer. Die Hauselfen (oder wer auch immer) müssen ja sowieso das Gepäck und die Tiere der Erstklässler holen.

((3)) Ein Lichtmonster mit zwei Sternen. Es zählt zur Gattung Fee, aber ich kann es mir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht wirklich als Monster an sich vorstellen. Denn es ist einfach… eine Kugel. Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Es ist eine wunderschöne Glitzerkugel, aber in meinen Augen sieht es nicht wirklich lebendig aus. Wie auch immer, die ATK und DEF sind beide 500. Obwohl der Text wie (fast?) immer sehr… interessant ist (obwohl ich dieses Wort in diesem Fall im Sinne von ‚merkwürdig' bzw. ein höfliches ‚wer denkt sich so was Bescheuertes aus?' verstanden wissen möchte): „Eine Seele des Lichts, erfüllt von mystischem Glanz. Wenn du seine wunderschöne Gestalt erblickst, werden deine Wünsche wahr." … In meiner Geschichte werden durch sie keine Wünsche wahr. … Außer vielleicht der Wunsch der Erstklässler, besser in dem stockfinsteren Wald sehen zu können, durch den sie gerade geführt werden.

((4)) Ich habe diese Karte nicht und bei Ebay habe ich sie (oder eher eine Abbildung von ihr) auch nicht gefunden, so dass ich nicht den genauen Text kenne (vielleicht hat sie auch einen anderen Namen…). Aber die Karte vervielfältigt einfach ein Monster (die Anzahl bestimmt bei mir der Magier).  
Magician: Ok, der Name stimmt schon mal. Laut meinem Gameboy-Spiel ist der Text: „Biete eine aufgedeckte ‚Kuriboh' als Tribut an. Lege eine ‚Kuriboh Spielmarke' (Typ ‚Feind'/DUNKEL/1 Stern/AGR 300/VTD 200) in die Verteidigungsposition jeder offenen Monsterkartenzone. Diese Spielmarken können nicht als Tributmonster verwendet werden." Ich garantiere nicht dafür, dass das so stimmt, die Übersetzungen sind manchmal... wie soll ich sagen... etwas merkwürdig? Zumindest macht es Sinn...  
Annuket: Vielen Dank. Oh, uns gehören weder Ebay, noch irgendwelche Nintendolizensen. Wir besitzen höchstens gekaufte Produkte.

((5)) … Mir fällt gerade ein, ich habe zwar nachgeschaut, dass der 1. September ein Sonntag ist (deswegen spielt die Geschichte 2002), aber nicht ob es eine Neumondnacht war. Oder zumindest fast Neumond, wie es in ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' beschrieben ist. … Ich hoffe, das schaut niemand nach und beschwert sich bei mir, dass das doch gar nicht geht. Andererseits spielt dieses Kapitel ja nur einen Tag nach dem letzten Epilog und daher ist der Mond in der ersten Nachthälfte nicht zu sehen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.

((6)) Ich habe den Vornamen von Professor Raue-Pritsche als „Wilhelmina" auf einer Internetseite gefunden. Ich vertraue einfach mal darauf, dass das richtig ist, weil ich zu faul bin, es selbst noch mal rauszusuchen. Wir sind uns übrigens nicht sicher, ob die Lehrer sich untereinander duzen oder siezen bzw. wer wie mit wem spricht. Das ist schwierig und wahrscheinlich sogar von Übersetzer zu Übersetzer (es gab ja immer mehrere pro Band) unterschiedlich. Da haben es die englischsprachigen Menschen mit ihrem ‚you' für alle viel besser… Ich behaupte jetzt einfach, McGonagall und Raue-Pritsche sind eng genug befreundet, dass sie sich duzen (obwohl ich es immer total toll finde, wenn man sich siezt und trotzdem den Vornamen gebraucht).

((7)) Ich schätze mal, hier bemerkt man meine Lust, die ganze Predigt von McGonagall entweder ab oder neu zu schreiben. Falls jemand sie von Harrys erstem Jahr lesen möchte, kann das auf Seite 126/127 von „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen" tun.

((8)) Wieder habe ich keine Lust, das grundlos abzuschreiben. Wer das Lied noch mal nachlesen möchte, schaut bitte auf S. 241-244 von ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix'. Die Seitenzahl lässt mehr vermuten als es in Wirklichkeit ist, aber es sind schon drei Seiten, auch wenn meist nur 1/3 der Zeile beschrieben ist. Wenn jemand an das Buch nicht rankommt (oder es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht anfassen möchte), aber trotzdem die deutsche Version des Liedes lesen möchte, sagt mir bitte in einer Review bescheid, dann schreibe ich es ab.

((9)) Ich kann mir die Stimme zwar nur dumpf/dunkel wie im Film vorstellen, aber sie ist im Buch nun mal als piepsig beschrieben.

((10)) Das sind wieder Duelmonster, auch wenn sie für die Yugioh-Charaktere in meiner Geschichte noch unbekannt sind. Ich denke mir, dass es nicht zu allen Duelmonstern Karten gibt. Doch dazu will ich lieber erst später Genaueres sagen. Die beiden Monster sind die ‚Hexe vom schwarzen Wald' (ATK 1100, DEF 1200) und ‚Hysterischer Elf' (ATK 1800, DEF 500). Das sind beides Effektmonster, aber die spare ich mir jetzt, weil sie nichts zur Sache tun.

((11)) Magician: Schreibt man das so? Ich hab das bisher immer anders gesehen, aber das war wahrscheinlich auch falsch. Ich weiß so was ja nicht.  
Annuket: Wie würdest du es denn schreiben? Die Umschrift ist ‚ain'-Laut (Gardiner schreibt‚ wie arabisch 'ain'), n, und h mit Bogen (also wie ‚ch' bei schottischem ‚loch', was ich als hartes ‚ch' werte).  
Magician: Ich hab's bisher meist als ‚Ankh' gefunden und ja, ich weiß, dass das mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit falsch ist. Ich hab mir das nicht ausgedacht, also erschieß bitte den Boten nicht. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich noch nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen bin, es schreiben zu müssen. Und ich lerne doch gern was von dir (ich erinnere nur an ‚Kemet' und 'Deschert').  
Annuket: Ich habe doch auch keine Ahnung. Besonders von der Aussprache. Aber wenn ‚kh' hartes ‚ch' ausdrücken soll, kommt das doch hin, oder? Ich lasse es trotzdem ‚ch'. Aber mehr hast du nicht von mir gelernt als Kemet und Deschert? Ich bin so traurig… Anderseits ist ein bisschen besser als gar nichts.  
Magician ‚kopfschüttel': Nein, das ist nicht das einzige, aber damit geb ich gern an, weil ich die Wörter mag und sie mir beide gleich beim ersten Mal gemerkt habe. ‚stolz sei'

((12)) Muss ich anmerken, dass das, was da jetzt von Yami erklärt wurde, frei von mir erfunden ist? Oder eher, ich versuchte, den tatsächlichen Totenglauben der Ägypter mit der Yugioh-Serie etwas in Einklang zu bringen. Da die Seele dort zum Monster wird und in Stein gebannt wird, dachte ich mir, dass es mit dem Ka auch am besten gehen würde, da es ja in der Realität in Statuen bzw. Abbildern des Toten sitzen sollte. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass es in der Serie eh ‚Ka-Monster' waren, also passt das ja zusammen.  
Magician: Ja, es waren ‚Ka-Monster' und das Ba war da sozusagen die Lebenskraft und wurde (wie Lebenspunkte) verringert, wenn ein Monster zerstört wurde. Hatte jemand kein Ba mehr (wie z.B. Karim), starb er oder sie. Kein Reich der Schatten, aus dem die Seele später befreit werden konnte... ‚sarkastisch' So ein Pech aber auch...  
Annuket: Danke an mein lebendes Lexikon. Zumindest was Yugioh betrifft. Ich vergesse immer so viele Dinge oder habe sie falsch in Erinnerung.  
Magician: Na ja, ich hab den Original Memory Arc ja wohl auch ein bisschen öfter gesehen als du, oder? Einige Folgen kann ich schon singen... ‚kopfschüttel' Ich frage mich, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist...

Annuket: Ok, das wars für diese Woche. Ich hoffe, wie gesagt, niemand ist mir wegen der Hauseinteilung böse. Es wird alles erklärt (spätestens im Laufe des Jahres, denn die eigentlichen Hintergründe gibt es erst später). Aber immerhin kann ich mit recht behaupten, dass ich bisher noch nie ein Geschichte gelesen habe, wo es ein fünftes Haus gab.  
Magician: Stimmt. Aber ich hab auch noch nie ein HP-Crossover gesehen, in dem Harry Potter so wenige Auftritte hat. 'grins'  
Annuket: Hey, er kommt vor. Und er muss sich doch erst einmal mit ihnen anfreunden. Fändest du es besser, wenn er sie am Bahnhof sieht, ihnen in die Arme springt und sie für ihn auf gleicher Stufe mit Hermine und Ron stehen?  
Magician: Nein, aber ich weiß genau, warum das so lange dauert. Erstens ist er in diesem Band schlichtweg unerträglich und zweitens ist er nicht gerade deine Lieblingsfigur bei HP, oder?  
Annuket: Er hat so seine Momente.  
Magician: ...Manchmal... 'kopfschüttel' Na egal, machen wir Schluss. Wir sind sowieso schon verdammt spät dran.  
Annuket: Du hast recht. Also dann. Bis nächsten Mittwoch.  
Magician: Ach ja, und wer wieder Bilder haben will, meldet sich bitte nochmal bei mir. 'lach' Ich hab da ein bisschen den Überblick verloren. Bis dann.


	4. Kapitel 3: Das Haus Smaragd

Annuket: Ich glaube, dass das bisher das längste Kapitel von ‚Schattenmagier 2' ist (zumindest auf dem derzeitigen Stand). Aber bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich bei Dax und Claudia für ihre Reviews bedanken. Und um dir, Claudia, zu antworten: Das mit dem Wortspiel ist so typisch ägyptisch. Solche ähnlichen haben die auch immer gemacht ‚grins'. Es gab schon mal eine neue Hauserfindung? Kannst du mir den Titel der Geschichte sagen? Ich habe noch nie eine gelesen. Außerdem kann ich dich beruhigen, denn ich weiß, was ich damit machen will (und das hatte ich Magician auch schon erzählt, und sie fand es zumindest interessant). Der Name hat einen Sinn.   
Sarlena ‚stürzt ins Zimmer': Wahhhhhh, alles zu spät! Wir müssen uns beeilen anzufangen! Los, schnell, hopp hopp!  
Annuket: Immer mit der Ruhe. Letzte Woche waren Magician und ich viel später dran.  
Sarlena: Das ist keine Ausrede! ‚schaut auf das Geschriebene, dann panisch' Es fehlt noch der Disclaimer! Wie furchtbar!  
Annuket: Ja, ich wollte gerade damit anfangen.  
Sarlena: Das dauert alles zu lange! ‚sagt sehr schnell' Annuket-gehört-weder-Yugioh-noch-Harry-Potter-oder-sonst-irgendetwas-wofür-sie-Geld-bekommt! ‚zerrt an Annuket' So, nun aber schnell!  
Annuket ‚seufzt und sagt, während sie aus der Tür geschleift wird': Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und ich würde mich natürlich über Reviews freuen.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und/oder Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevills Kröte, heiliges Tier des Götterpaares Huh unf Hauhet)

Kapitel 3: Das Haus Smaragd

Die drei Schattenmagier folgten dem Schuldirektor durch die Gänge der Schule ebenso wie die beiden Monster und die anderen Lehrer. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem riesigen, steinernen Wasserspeier. Dumbledore sagte das Passwort (Zischende Zauberdrops), und der Weg zu seinem Büro öffnete sich. Sie fuhren die fahrstuhlartige Treppe hoch, bis sie vor einer riesigen, schimmernden Eichentür standen, deren bronzener Türklopfer die Gestalt eines Geiers hatte. Dumbledore, der immer noch voran ging, öffnete die Tür geräuschlos und betrat sein Büro. Die anderen folgten.

Fasziniert schauten sich Yami, Yugi und Kaiba in dem geräumigen, runden Raum um. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde von Zauberern und Hexen, die sich zu ihrer Überraschung bewegten; einige verließen ihre Gemälde, um bei ihren Nachbarn aufzutauchen und mit diesen zu tuscheln. In der Mitte des hinteren Teils des Raumes stand der riesige, klauenfüßige Schreibtisch des Direktors. Dahinter auf einem Regal lag der sprechende Hut, der nun scheinbar wieder vor sich hindöste, da er seine Aufgabe für dieses Jahr erfüllt hatte. Neben dem Schreibtisch auf einer Goldenen Stange döste ein Phönix. Als er die vielen Menschen –und zwei Monster– in den Raum kommen hörte, öffnete er verschlafen die Augen. Müde flatterte er in eine dunkle Ecke, drehte der Gesellschaft den Rücken zu und schien gleich wieder einzuschlafen. Weiterhin waren im Raum mehrere storchenbeinige Tischchen, auf welchen ein paar silberne Geräte surrten oder leise zischend Dampfwölkchen ausstießen. Ein paar der vielen Schränke, die überall an der Wand standen, waren geöffnet, und auch darin konnte man einen Blick auf verschiedene interessante Zauberinstrumente und -apparaturen erhaschen.

Während sich die drei umsahen, füllte sich der Raum. Das Büro war so groß, dass das gesamte Lehrerkollegium, die drei Schüler sowie die beiden Monster bequem darin Platz fanden. Durch einen Zauber ließ Dumbledore Sessel erscheinen, so dass alle sich setzen konnten. Währenddessen gesellten sich auch noch die vier Hausgeister zu ihnen.

„So", hob Dumbledore an, „kann mir nun jemand erklären, was es mit diesem neuen Haus auf sich hat?"

„Oh, es ist nicht neu", sagte der dicke Mönch von Hufflepuff, der der älteste der Hausgeister war. „Als ich noch jung war und mein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts verbrachte, wurde dieses Haus gerade versiegelt. Schon damals war um die 20 Jahre nie ein Schüler dorthin eingeteilt worden. Madame Ravenclaw, die die letzte der Schulgründer war, entschloss sich dazu, Smaragd zu versiegeln, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Hut einen Schüler für das Haus auswählen würde."

„Da", schrie Sarlena auf einmal wütend und deutete auf das älteste Bild in der Reihe der Schuldirektoren. Der Mann darauf war sehr alt und schlief in einem großen Lehnsessel. In seinem langen Bart, der Dumbledores durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte, hatte er ungefähr in der Mitte einen Knoten. „Da ist er. Hey, Professor Kimber. Wie können sie es wagen zu vergessen, uns zu wecken!"

Durch ihr Geschrei erwachte der Zauberer auf dem Bild. „Hmmm?" Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Hat jemand gerufen?" fragte er mit alter, heiserer Stimme.

„Sie haben uns nicht wecken lassen!" kreischte Sarlena, ihrem Namen ‚hysterischer Elf' alle Ehre machend. „Die Schüler sind schon da, und die Zimmer des Hauses Smaragd sind seit Jahrhunderten vernachlässigt!"

„Hää? Oh ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich", sagte der alte Zauberer mit der Knollennase. „Dafür hatte ich mir also den Knoten in den Bart gemacht. Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, ich habe was vergessen. Sehen Sie? Ist es denn schon so weit, dass Schüler eingeteilt wurden?"

„Ja! Und Sie hätten uns vor mehreren Stunden wecken sollen!" schimpfte Sarlena.

„Ach", tat es der Mann auf dem Gemälde ab. „Bei so vielen Jahrhunderten tun doch ein paar Stunden nichts mehr zur Sache."

„Waaaaaasss?" Sarlena schien ihr Geschrei fortsetzen zu wollen. Doch Samantha legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Schhhhh", sagte die dreiäugige Hexe beruhigend. „Es hilft nichts, wenn wir uns nur aufregen. Taten sind nun gefragt."

Sarlena schaute sie ein paar Sekunden an. „Du hast recht", schrie sie, wobei sie ihre Lautstärke wieder etwas gesenkt hatte. „Ich kümmere mich um die Zimmer. Regele du hier alles." Samantha nickte ruhig. „Hier", fuhr Sarlena fort und reichte dem anderen Monster ein Stück Pergament((1)), das sie aus ihrem Buch zog. „Ich denke, ich habe alles Wichtige aufgeschrieben, was wir noch brauchen."

Samantha nahm es. Kaum hatte sie es ergriffen, rief Sarlena: „Waaahh, ich muss mich beeilen!" und war Sekunden später aus dem Büro verschwunden. Alle Anwesenden sahen ihr mehr oder weniger fassungslos nach.

„Dürfte ich nun um eine ausführliche Erklärung bitten?" fragte Dumbledore, und alle Augen richteten sich auf das Monster.

Samantha richtete ihr drittes Auge, das als einziges geöffnet war, auf ihn. „Verzeihen Sie, Sarlena ist ein Organisationsgenie, aber leicht in Panik zu versetzen. Und was die Erklärung betrifft… ich denke, sie beziehen sich darauf, warum wir versiegelt waren, nicht wahr?"

„Genau. Ich habe noch nie von einem fünften Haus in Hogwarts gehört. Und auch in der Geschichte Hogwarts' ist es nicht erwähnt."

„Ich kenne dieses Buch nicht, aber wir wurden 20 Jahre nach der Schulgründung versiegelt", erwiderte Samantha ruhig. „Ich weiß nur, dass einer der Schüler, der über die Gabe der Zukunftsschau verfügte, eine Prophezeiung aussprach. Diese besagte, dass das Haus Smaragd erst in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal aktiv werden würde."

„Ja, daran erinnere ich mich", bestätigte der fette Mönch nachdenklich. „Er machte diese Prophezeiung genau zur Mittagszeit in der großen Halle, und deshalb wurde das Mittagessen um 1 ½ Stunden verschoben."

„Damals war Madame Ravenclaw die einzige überlebende Gründerin Hogwarts'", fuhr Samantha wieder fort. „Und um uns die Wartezeit zu verkürzen und damit unser Haus nicht unbenutzt existierte, versiegelte sie es mit Hilfe des Lehrerkollegiums. Sarlena und ich, die die Wächter unseres Hauses sind, wurden dabei auch in unseren langen Schlaf versetzt."

„Aber die Frage ist doch hauptsächlich, was wir jetzt tun sollen, oder?" fragte McGonagall. „Ein Haus mit nur drei Schülern hat es noch nie gegeben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie nun auch einen Hauslehrer und einen Vertrauensschüler brauchen."

„Als Vertrauensschülerersatz dienen wir", teilte Samantha mit. „Wenn Sie es wünschen, übernehmen wir auch Hauslehrerfunktionen."

„Das können Sie doch nicht zulassen, oder Albus? Können wir sie nicht einfach erneut in ein Haus einteilen lassen?" meldete sich Raue-Pritsche zu Wort.

„Eine neue Einteilung können wir genauso wenig vornehmen, wie wir Harry letztes Jahr vom Trimagischen Turnier ausschließen konnten", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Auch mit dem Hut wird für die Einteilung ein magischer Eid eingegangen.((2)) Allerdings halte ich es wirklich für besser, wenn ein Lehrer Hauslehrer wird."

„Vielleicht sollte jemand, der bereits Hauslehrer ist, diese Aufgabe übernehmen", meldete sich wieder McGonagall zu Wort.

„Chrm, chrm", ließ sich Umbridge vernehmen.

„Ja, Professor? Sie haben einen Vorschlag?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich, während die anderen Lehrer eher genervt und wütend aussahen.

„Nun", fing sie mit ihrer zarten Mädchenstimme an. „Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn die Hauslehrer nicht mit dieser zusätzlichen Bürde belastet werden würden. Ich erkläre mich gerne dazu bereit, die drei kleinen Racker zu betreuen."

Yugi, Yami und Kaiba schauten sie böse an. Schon seit Jahren –bei Yami waren es ja sogar Jahrtausende– hatte niemand mehr gewagt, die beiden größeren als ‚Racker' zu bezeichnen. Und auch Yugi war von dieser Bezeichnung nicht gerade angetan.

Doch ehe sie oder die Lehrer ihre Meinung kundtun konnten, erhob auch schon Samantha Einspruch. „Ich fürchte, das geht nicht. Smaragd unterscheidet sich von den anderen Häusern Hogwarts'. Nur Schüler unseres Hauses, freie Seelen und Personen, die zumindest die grundlegenden Eigenschaften besitzen, können unser Haus ohne Beschränkungen betreten. Alle anderen müssen in unser Haus geleitet werden, und auch dann haben sie nur für kurze Zeit Zutritt, bevor sie wieder hinausgeschleudert werden."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Umbrigde, deren Miene sich etwas verfinsterte.

Samantha drehte sich zu ihr um. „Da Sie nicht annähernd die erforderlichen Fähigkeiten besitzen, können Sie nicht Hauslehrerin für unser Haus werden." Die beiden unteren Augen der Frau, die bisher fest geschlossen gewesen waren, öffneten sich ein Stück, und man konnte tiefschwarze Augen, ohne die Spur einer weißen Lederhaut((3)) erkennen. „Es sei denn, Sie wollen sterben und zum Geist werden, natürlich. Wenn sie wollen, könnte ich Ihnen dabei behilflich sein." Ihre Stimme und ruhige Sprechweise änderten sich nicht im Geringsten, während sie das sagte.

Umbridge schaute leicht geschockt weg. „Nein, das ist wohl nicht nötig."

Samanthas untere Augen schlossen sich wieder. „Wie Sie wünschen."

„Hat denn einer unserer Lehrer, die hier fast alle anwesend sind, die erforderlichen Kräfte?" fragte Dumbledore.

Samantha musterte die Lehrer mit ihrem dritten Auge, sich scheinbar auf irgendetwas konzentrierend. Alle schauten sie gespannt an, als sich der Blick des dritten Auges auf sie richtete. Alle bis auf Snape, der anscheinend ein Stoßgebet zu jedem ihm bekannten Gott, Teufel oder was auch immer schickte, dass er nicht geeignet sein würde. Doch auch an ihm ging Samanthas Blick vorbei wie an den anderen.

Schließlich sagte sie: „Nein, es tut mir leid. Hier ist kein geeigneter Kandidat dabei."

„Dann bleibt uns nur die Hoffnung auf Professor Trelawney", sagte McGonagall, scheinbar nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Möglichkeit. „Oder Hagrid. Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis er von seiner Reise zurückkehrt."

„Nein", erwiderte Dumbledore, der lächelte, weil ihm scheinbar eine Idee gekommen war. „Es gibt einen passenden Kandidaten. Professor Binns ist schließlich ein Geist, und insofern sollte er als ihr Hauslehrer geeignet sein."

„Halten Sie das für klug?" ließ sich Professor Sprout vernehmen. „Er hat schon seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht sogar seit Jahrhunderten keinen direkten Kontakt mehr zu Schülern außerhalb des Unterrichts gehabt."

„Das stimmt schon", antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber er wollte unsere drei jungen Schüler sowieso kennenlernen, weil sie viel über altägyptische Magie wissen. Und die restlichen Hauslehrer können ihn ja unterstützen."

„Aber das geht doch nicht!" erwiderte Umbridge. „Er ist tot."

„Wir hätten zumindest nichts dagegen, einen Geist als Hauslehrer zu haben", sagte Kaiba, der die Diskussion abkürzen wollte.

„Sir Nicholas, würden Sie bitte Professor Binns herholen", wandte sich Dumbledore an den fast kopflosen Geist von Griffindor.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre", erwiderte dieser und schwebte durch die nächste Wand.

„Aber was machen wir mit dem Stundenplan?" fragte McGonagall. „Wir können sie doch nicht alleine Unterricht haben lassen."

„Den können wir doch dem Grundstundenplan der Fünftklässler in Griffindor anpassen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Da Sie, Minerva, sowieso die Stundenpläne der gesamten Schule festlegen, ist das vermutlich die einfachste Regelung. Schließlich sind es doch nur drei Schüler mehr in der Klasse."

In diesem Moment schwebte Sir Nicholas, dem ein verwirrter Professor Binns folgte, in das Büro des Schulleiters. „Ah, Professor", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir Sie belästigen müssen. Aber könnten Sie bitte die Leitung eines Hauses übernehmen?"

„Was für ein Haus?" fragte Binns, der sich etwas planlos im Raum umsah und die Lehrer, Schüler und das Monster betrachtete, als hätte er seit Jahren keine Menschen mehr gesehen.((4))

„Das Haus, in das die Austauschschüler eingeteilt wurden", erwiderte Dumbledore geduldig. „Ich hatte Ihnen doch von den Schülern erzählt, die viel über altägyptische Magie wissen. Sie sind jetzt da." Er wies auf Yami, Yugi und Kaiba, die die Besprechung interessiert verfolgten. „Aber sie wurden in ein Haus eingeteilt, das versiegelt war und somit keinen Hauslehrer hat. Und Sie sind der perfekte Kandidat für diesen Posten. Würden Sie die Aufgabe übernehmen?"

„Hmm…" überlegte Binns, der sich scheinbar die Schulabläufe ins Gedächtnis rufen musste. „Sind nur diese drei in dem Haus?"

„Ja", erwiderte McGonagall. „Und wir anderen Hauslehrer unterstützen Sie natürlich bei Ihren Aufgaben."

„Na schön", sagte der Geist. „Ist es mein früheres Haus Ravenclaw? Warum sind da so wenige Schüler drin? Andererseits sind die meisten Noten, die ich vergebe, seit Jahren nicht so umwerfend.((5))"

„Nein", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Es handelt sich um das Haus Smaragd."

„Hm" machte der Geist. „Ich erinnere mich gar nicht an so ein Haus… Es gab doch nur Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor."

„Ja, da haben Sie Recht. Aber Smaragd war, wie ich vorhin auch schon sagte, lange versiegelt", erwiderte der Schulleiter.

„Oh, na gut", sagte das Gespenst. „Ist ja auch egal."

„Gut", sagte Samantha und erhob sich. „Da wir nun einen Hauslehrer haben, kann das Weitere ja später besprochen werden. Aber ich denke, die Schüler unseres Hauses sollten nun nicht länger wachgehalten werden. Sarlena ist bestimmt auch bald fertig."

„Natürlich", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu. „Ich würde das Haus aber gerne sehen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte die dreiäugige Hexe ruhig und verneigte sich leicht. „Bitte folgen Sie mir", sagte sie zu Dumbledore, Yami, Yugi, Kaiba und Binns.

Dann wandte sie sich an den restlichen Lehrkörper. „Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht." Die Lehrer erwiderten den Abschiedsgruß, und Samantha verließ, gefolgt von den fünf zuvor genannten, das Büro. Die anderen Lehrer folgten ihnen, gingen dann aber außerhalb des Büros in die verschiedenen Richtungen, in denen jeweils ihre Zimmer lagen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Albus-jii-chan", sagte Yugi, als sie schließlich allein durch die schummrigen Schulkorridore gingen. „Wir wollten dir bestimmt nicht so viel Ärger machen."

Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich finde es gut, wenn ab und zu mal etwas Unerwartetes geschieht. Und unter uns, die Blicke von den meisten Lehrern und Schülern waren wirklich komisch." Die Augen des Schulleiters funkelten vergnügt. „Macht euch keine Sorgen."

„Verrätst du uns, was es mit dieser Umbridge-Person auf sich hat?" fragte Yami.

Der Schulleiter sah kurz nachdenklich aus. „Das Ministerium hat ihr geholfen, die Stelle zu bekommen. Nicht dass ich mich vor Bewerbern hätte retten können... Ihr müsst wissen, seitdem ich vor langer Zeit Voldemorts Bewerbung um diese Stelle abgelehnt habe, scheint der Posten des Lehrers für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' irgendwie verflucht zu sein. Niemals war ein Lehrer länger als ein Jahr im Amt."

„Das ist schlecht", erwiderte Yugi. „Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können, sag Bescheid, ja?"

Dumbledore strahlte ihn an. „Vielen Dank für das Angebot", sagte er, bevor er ernst und nachdenklich weitersprach: „Aber ich fürchte, wir können da vorerst nicht allzu viel unternehmen. Gesetzen des Ministeriums habe ich kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen. Und unser werter Zauberereiminister befürchtet, dass ich seinen Posten will. Er sieht seine Theorie dadurch bestätigt, dass ich Voldemorts Rückkehr publik mache. Er meint, es sei ein Schachzug, um die Leute in genug Angst zu versetzen, dass sie sich gegen ihn und für mich entscheiden."

„Politiker…" ließ sich Kaiba in einem sehr verächtlichen Tonfall vernehmen. „Aber tut er wenigstens etwas im Geheimen, um sich gegen Voldemort zu rüsten oder versucht er zu prüfen, ob er wirklich zurück ist?"

„Meinen Quellen zufolge, und die sind immerhin aus dem Ministerium, versucht er nur mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln jedes Anzeichen dafür zu vertuschen und Harry und mich als verrückt dastehen zu lassen."

„Ja, ja", ließ sich Professor Binns plötzlich vernehmen. „Geschichte wiederholt sich. Als Frinzakus die Magiergemeinde in Karthago vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff der Römer warnte, wurde er aus der Stadt gejagt."

„Ich habe darüber gelesen", sagte Kaiba. „Das war zur gleichen Zeit wie der dritte Punische Krieg bei den Muggeln. Am Ende war Karthago nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Asche."((6))

Binns sah ihn begeistert an. „Ja, das ist dieser Krieg. Sie kennen sich mit Geschichte aus. Das ist sehr gut. Ich bin sehr froh, Ihr Hauslehrer sein zu dürfen. Was die Sicht der Muggel angeht, bin ich allerdings nicht ganz so bewandert."

Yami lächelte den Lehrer an. „Es wird sicher ein interessanter Austausch."

Während des Gesprächs führte Samantha sie zielstrebig durch die Gänge der Schule. Sie nahmen verschiedene Treppen, die scheinbar immer genau so lagen, wie es am günstigsten war. Schließlich hielt sie an einem Wandteppich an, auf dem Trolle in Ballett-Kostümen einen Zauberer verprügelten.

„Warum verprügeln diese Trolle den armen Mann?" wollte Yugi wissen.

„Das ist Barnabas", antwortete Binns und schob seine Brille zurecht((7)). „Er wurde sechs Jahre nach Gründung der Schule in Hogwarts eingeschult. Später erhielt er den Beinamen ‚der Bekloppte', weil er nach seinem Abschluss versuchte, ein Trollballett aufzubauen. Wie dieser Wandteppich uns zeigt, war sein Versuch nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt."

„Und was ist das für ein Raum gegenüber davon?" fragte Yami.

Verwundert sah sich Binns um. „Was für ein Raum?" fragte er und betrachtete die leere Wand.

„Ihr könnt ihn sehen?" wollte Dumbledore verwundert wissen. Als Yami, Yugi und Kaiba irritiert nickten, erklärte er: „Dort ist der Raum der Wünsche. Aber eine Tür wird erst sichtbar, wenn man dreimal daran vorbei läuft und sich ganz fest einen Raum wünscht. Sehr praktisch, wenn man ganz dringend eine Toilette braucht", sagte er und kicherte leicht. Dann sah er die drei an, und seine Miene wurde nachdenklich, bevor er fortfuhr: „Normalerweise solltet ihr ihn nicht sehen können."

„Wir sehen auch nur eine schwarz schimmernde Tür", erwiderte Kaiba.

„Dieser Raum wurde von dem Gründer unseres Hauses erschaffen", ertönte die Stimme der dreiäugigen Hexe hinter ihnen. „Eigentlich ist auch nur dieser Raum und unser Haus direkt von ihm geschaffen worden. Vermutlich ist er gerade deshalb in Vergessenheit geraten. Außerdem verließ er die Schule sofort nach der Fertigstellung, ohne jemals jemanden zu unterrichten."

„Können Sie uns mehr über den Gründer erzählen?" fragte Dumbledore, der sich genau wie die anderen nun wieder der Hexe zugewandt hatte.

Wieder öffnete sie ihre zwei unteren Augen einen Spaltbreit. „Ich könnte. Aber es ist uns verboten. Nur so viel darf ich sagen: Er half, das Band der vier anderen Gründer zu stärken, so dass sie die Schule erbauen konnten."

Ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder, und sie wandte sich dem Wandteppich zu. „Lasst Barnabas mal kurz in Ruhe", befahl sie in ihrer ruhigen Tonlage den Trollen. Doch diese hörten nicht auf sie und verprügelten den armen Zauberer weiter, wie sie es jahrhundertelang getan hatten. „Hey, ich sagte Schluss jetzt!" sagte sie lauter.

Als die Trolle trotzdem nicht innehielten, öffneten sich plötzlich die unteren Augen der Hexe vollständig. Die schwarze Magie des Monsters traf den Teppich, und die Trolle blickten endlich auf. Erschrocken sahen sie die Hexe mit den zwei vollständig schwarzen Augen an. Sofort traten sie beiseite und ließen den Zauberer in Ruhe.

Dieser hatte sich auf dem geknüpften Boden zusammengekauert. Als er merkte, dass die Trolle von ihm abgelassen hatten, schaute er zögerlich auf und wurde der Personen vor seinem Teppich gewahr, die ihn –mit Ausnahme Samanthas– neugierig musterten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er richtete sich schnell auf. „Seien Sie gegrüßt", sagte er würdevoll… oder versuchte es zumindest. Er rückte seine Kleidung zurecht, während er fragte: „Warum unterbrechen Sie uns?"

Samanthas untere Augen schlossen sich wieder, da sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Teppichbewohner hatte. „Würden Sie uns bitte in unser Haus lassen?"

„Oh", machte er. „Sind das die neuen Schüler? Fein, fein. Nur herein", sagte er leicht ungeduldig. „Dürfen wir jetzt weitermachen?" fragte er, nachdem er für die Schattenmagier spürbar einen Zauber aktiviert hatte.

Die Hexe schien zufrieden zu sein. „Natürlich", erwiderte sie.

„Danke", erwiderte Barnabas und wandte sich wieder den Trollen zu, die miteinander flüsterten, in der Nase bohrten oder einfach nur gelangweilt herumlungerten. „So, nun aber etwas Disziplin. Wir haben schließlich Publikum. Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf und dann macht die Schritte nach, die ich euch gezeigt habe." Die Trolle sahen Barnabas an, dann wechselten sie ein paar Blicke miteinander und stürzten sich wieder auf ihn.

Samantha ignorierte die Teppichbewohner und hob nun den Vorhang, hinter dem ein Loch erschienen war. „Bitte nach Ihnen", sagte sie und bedeutete den vier Menschen und dem Geist vorzugehen.

Yugi, Yami und Kaiba kletterten hinein, Binns folgte und schließlich nahm Samantha Dumbledore bei der Hand, und die beiden stiegen ebenfalls in das Loch. Der Schulleiter spürte einen leichten Druck, als er die Räumlichkeiten betrat. „Ich bin wohl nicht allzu willkommen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mich das Haus als Fremdkörper empfinden."

„Also, ich fühle mich hier sicher und beschützt", stellte Yugi fest.

„Ja, als würde die Magie uns umarmen und liebkosen", ergänzte Yami, der seine Augen kurz geschlossen hatte, genüsslich.

Nachdem sie die drei Stufen hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestiegen waren, der von einem prächtigen Kronleuchter in ein sanftes Licht getaucht wurde, schauten sie sich in um. In der rechten Wand war ein Karmin eingelassen mit der Hausfahne darüber. Darum herum war ein halbkreisförmiges Sofa, das mit lilafarbenem Samt überzogen zu sein schien. Gegenüber davon, an drei 3 m hohen Fenstern stand ein langer Tisch. Gegenüber vom Eingangsloch war eine Treppe, an deren Seiten zwei große leere Steinplatten standen, wie die, aus denen Sarlena und Samantha hervorgekommen waren.

Erstere kam gerade die Treppe hinuntergestürzt. „Ihr seid schon hier?", fragte sie panisch.

Hinter ihr erschien ein Hauself, der, als er die drei Schattenmagier sah, plötzlich sehr ängstlich aussah. Er verbeugte sich hastig. „Ich habe das Gepäck gerade gebracht", sagte er verschreckt, bevor er sich erneut verbeugte und fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ.

„Oooh", heulte Sarlena. „Es ist ja schon so spät! Nun aber husch, husch ins Bett. Ihr müsst morgen um 8:00 Uhr aufstehen." Die Elfe schnappte sich Yugis und Yamis Hand und zog die beiden Schüler die Treppe hoch.

„Ich stimme Sarlena zu", sagte Samantha. „Die Schüler sollten jetzt schlafen. Wenn Sie sich jetzt bitte wieder zurückziehen wollen, Professor Dumbledore? Sie wissen ja nun, wo unser Haus ist und wie es hier aussieht."

„Danke. Und selbstverständlich werde ich jetzt gehen, damit die drei schlafen können", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht."

„Und ich auch. Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte Binns.

Kaiba nickte ihm zu und verschwand auf der Treppe, von deren oberem Ende noch immer Sarlenas aufgeregte Rufe zu hören waren. Dumbledore ging, dicht gefolgt von dem Geschichtslehrer, durch das Loch hinaus, erleichtert, die für ihn nicht besonders angenehme Umgebung des Hauses Smaragd verlassen zu können. Nachdem das Loch sich wieder geschlossen hatte, ging Samantha den anderen nach.

„Hier sind die Schlafanzüge. Es ist schon lange Schlafenzeit, seht ihr?" rief Sarlena gerade hysterisch, als Samantha den Schlafraum betrat. Die Elfe zeigte auf eine Uhr in der Ecke, die auf ‚Schlafenszeit' stand.

Die geflügelte Elfe((8)) begann ungeduldig an Yugis Kleidung herumzuzupfen. Kaiba packte seinen kleineren Geliebten und zog ihn von der Elfe weg. Diese schaute ihn nur verdutzt an. „Lassen wir sie lieber allein", sagte Samantha zu Sarlena, bevor diese wieder rumschreien konnte. „Unsere Hausbewohner sind schließlich alt genug, um sich selbst um sich zu kümmern. Und müssen wir nicht noch mit den Hauselfen sprechen? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass noch die Hausabzeichen auf die Uniformen müssen."

Sarlena hob ihre Brille an und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Du hast Recht", seufzte sie. Dann sah sie die drei Schattenmagier an. „Wenn was ist, ruft uns!" Schließlich packte sie die dreiäugige Hexe am Arm und zog sie die Treppe hinunter.

Erleichtert atmeten die drei jungen Männer auf. /Sie ist etwas anstrengend, oder/

/-/Das sagst du? Hat sie etwa versucht, dich auszuziehen/-/

Yami grinste. /Aber ich kann es verstehen, warum dich jemand ausziehen will. Auch wenn ich nicht will, dass das jemand anderes als wir macht./ Der ehemalige Pharao knöpfte Yugis Hemd auf, da der Umhang bereits ausgezogen war.

Kaiba grinste. /'/Ganz deiner Meinung/', sagte er, bevor er sich zu Yami herunterbeugte und ihn innig küsste.

/-/Die Einteilung in dieses Haus hat durchaus seine Vorteile. Niemand wird uns jetzt stören/-, stellte Yugi fest. Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich in Kaibas Armen um und fing nun seinerseits an, Yami auszuziehen.

/'/Euch ist schon klar, dass wir morgen Schule haben und es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht ist/'/ fragte Kaiba, der sich nur noch schwer auf diesen Gedanken konzentrieren konnte.

/-/Heißt das, du willst nicht? Du kannst auch nur zuschauen, wenn du zu müde bist…/-, antwortete Yugi, der Yami nun von seiner oberen Bekleidung befreit hatte. Er drehte sich wieder um und fing an, nun auch den CEO auszuziehen. Dabei küsste er hier und da etwas von der gerade freigelegten Haut.

Kaiba stöhnte leicht in seinen Kuss mit Yami. /'/Ich hoffe, euch ist klar, dass, wenn wir morgen unausgeschlafen sind, es eure Schuld ist. Besonders deine, Yami, denn du hast schließlich angefangen/', sagte er und löste den leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit ihm.

/Damit kann ich leben. Aber dafür bist du nicht so angespannt, wie du es immer bist, wenn du nicht deine tägliche Dosis bekommen hast./ Da Yami nun sich und Yugi vollständig ausgezogen hatte, widmete er sich ebenfalls dem CEO. Er lenkt sie zum nächsten der drei riesigen Betten im Schlafsaal. Yugi gab den letzten kleinen Schubs, der Kaiba dazu veranlasste, sich überrascht auf das Bett fallen zu lassen.

Yugi, der den sitzenden CEO nun etwas überragte, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während Yami sich aufs Bett hinter den größeren kniete. Er umschlang ihn von hinten und liebkoste und küsste seinen Nacken.

Kaiba stöhnte auf, sein Glied wurde immer härter. Er übermittelte seine Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft an seine beiden Geliebten, die diese Gefühle mit ihren eigenen vermischten und ihm zurücksandten. Und das Feuer der Leidenschaft, das die drei während des Liebesspiels gepackt hatte, fand erst sehr viel später die lang ersehnte Erlösung und ließ die drei Schattenmagier in einen tiefen, zufriedenen Schlaf fallen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Extra: Ein kurzer Einblick, was in Karthago wirklich geschah…**

Annuket: Da Magician mich in einer Korrekturphase fragte, ob gleichzeitig zu dem Muggelangriff ein Kampf der Magiergemeinden stattfand, und ich der Meinung war, dass es mir als Fußnote zu lang ist, habe ich mich für ein kleines Extra entschieden. Viele wird es vermutlich nicht so interessieren, aber man muss es ja nicht lesen. Ich habe mir deswegen extra aus der Bibliothek der drei ein Buch stibitzt, also hier ist es:

Lehrbuch für Zaubereigeschichte, Klasse 6 Kapitel 4: Die Zauberer der Antike((9))

Die Beziehungen zwischen der Zauberergemeinde Roms und der Karthagos war lange Zeit eine der gegenseitigen Ignorierung. Die Legende über den Anfang der Feindschaft zwischen den beiden mächtigen Stadtstaaten, die die Muggel erzählen, entspricht der Realität. Aeneas, der überlebende Prinz Trojas floh aus seiner Heimat, und es verschlug ihn an die Küste Afrikas an den Strand vor der gerade neu entstehenden Siedlung Karthagos. Aeneas und die Anführerin der Karthager, Dido, verliebten sich, und der Trojaner gedachte sogar dort zu bleiben, doch da die Seherin, die Aeneas stets begleitete, nicht aufhörte, ihn zu warnen, dass Unheil bevorstehen würde und alle Bewohner der Siedlung ausgelöscht werden würden, wenn er und seine Mitstreiter Karthago nicht verließen, brach der mächtige Zauberer schließlich auf und damit der klugen und starken Hexe das Herz.

Die Jahrhunderte gingen dahin, und schließlich fanden die Nachfahren Aeneas' und seiner Gefolgsleute in Rom eine neue Heimat. Doch auch wenn sie stets ihren Muggelmitbürgern halfen, neues Land in Italien zu erobern, so gingen sie doch stets den karthagischen Zauberern aus dem Weg, da die am Boden zerstörte Dido einen mächtigen Fluch auf beide Zauberergemeinden gelegt hatte. Dieser besagte, dass sie sich bei jeder Begegnung gegenseitig bekämpfen mussten, bis jeweils alle des anderen Lagers tot waren. Somit kämpften stets nur die Muggel der beiden Städte und dadurch entbrannte ein besonderer Hass zwischen ihnen. Doch schließlich kam es zur Versöhnung. Als Hannibal, der karthagische Feldherr, über die Alpen nach Italien vorrückte, kam mit ihm auch Bapi, der mächtigste karthagische Zauberer aller Zeiten. Er hatte eine außergewöhnliche Resistenz gegen Flüche. Auf einer seiner Streifzüge, getrennt von der karthagischen Streitmacht, traf er eines Tages Fligta, eine junge, römische Hexe, und verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick in sie. Als er sich ihr allerdings zeigte, griff sie ihn, dem Fluch folgend, sofort an. Er nahm sie gefangen und arbeitete fieberhaft daran, den Fluch zu brechen, um mit ihr zusammen sein zu können. Es gelang ihm nach vielen Mühen, und zu seiner großen Freude neigte sich auch ihr Herz ihm zu. Trotz des inzwischen verlorenen Krieges näherten sich nun die Zauberergemeinden wieder an. Allerdings hielten sich auch dann die Kontakte stets in Grenzen.

Etwa 50 Jahre später schließlich gab es in Rom einen Zauberer, der die Karthager heimlich abgrundtief hasste, aus welchem Grund ist leider nicht bekannt. Er zog einen der Muggelsenatoren, Cato Censurius -auch Cato, der Ältere genannt-, auf seine Seite und dieser sagte nach jeder Senatssitzung: „Im Übrigen bin ich der Meinung, dass Karthago zerstört werden muss!" Schließlich konnten die restlichen Senatoren, sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer, von dem Vorhaben überzeugt werden, so dass die Vernichtung der Stadt heimlich beschlossen wurde. Zu dieser Zeit weilte der Adoptivsohn des Karthagers Karutill und des Römers Frinzakus, die als das wohl bedeutendste, aber auch umstrittenste Liebespaar jener Zeit gelten, aufgrund von Familienangelegenheiten in Rom. Dieser Zauberer, der später berühmt wurde, weil er angeblich als Erster einen ‚Stein der Weisen'((10)) hergestellt haben soll, ist gewöhnlich unter dem Namen seines römischen Vaters, Frinzakus, bekannt. Durch Zufall erfuhr er während dieses Rombesuchs von der Verschwörung und reiste eiligst ab, um die ahnungslosen Karthager zu warnen. Doch das Oberhaupt der Stadt hegte einen großen Groll gegen diese kleine Familie, da es seiner Meinung nach eine große Schande war, dass sein einziger Bruder, nämlich genannter Karutill, einen anderen Mann liebte. Daher entschloss er sich, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen und Frinzakus zu enteignen und aus der Stadt zu vertreiben. Nur ein halbes Jahr später war Karthago zerstört, und die Zauberergemeinde Roms war unumstritten die mächtigste im ganzen Mittelmeerraum. Das Schicksal Frinzakus' ist allerdings nicht eindeutig geklärt. Legenden zufolge soll er sich in eine entlegene Region des von den Ptolemäern regierten Ägyptens zurückgezogen haben. Dort soll er sich einer Grabwächterfamilie angeschlossen haben, nachdem er sich in eine der Töchter verliebt hatte. In dieser Abgeschiedenheit habe er den ersten ‚Stein der Weisen' entwickelt, so berichten viele Erzählungen. Noch Jahrhunderte später behaupten normalerweise zuverlässige Quellen, ihn in abgelegenen Orten zufällig angetroffen zu haben. Gestorben ist er Gerüchten zufolge erst etwa 400 Jahre später, da er aufhörte, das Elixier des Lebens zu sich zu nehmen, nachdem seine über alles geliebte Frau aus ungeklärtem Grund überraschend verstorben war. Der Stein, wenn es dieses Exemplar denn wirklich gegeben hat, soll von ihm kurz vor seinem Tod zerstört worden sein.

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician: Es soll tatsächlich Pergament sein, ja? Besteht das Buch daraus oder hat sie ein loses Stück da drin? Rausreißen stell ich mir bei Pergament nämlich etwas schwierig vor... Aber ich fürchte, dass einige unserer Leser sowieso keine Ahnung davon haben, was Pergament ist. Die denken wahrscheinlich, das sei eine Art Papier. Ist ein sehr verbreiteter Irrglauben...  
Annuket: Meinst du? Dann will ich das ganze Mal zu einem kleinen Exkurs der Schreibmaterialien ausweiten (zumindest Mittelmeerraum und Europa). Allerdings werde ich die Methoden nur ansprechen, denn genaue Erklärungen bedürfen zu viel Zeit… und ich denke, die meisten werden sich dafür nicht wirklich interessieren. Das Einritzen in Stein ist anstrengend, und das lasse ich erst einmal außen vor. In den vorderasiatischen Kulturen haben sie normalerweise auf ungebranntem Ton geschrieben (deshalb freuen sich oft Vorderasiaten und Altorientalisten wie Kullerkekse, wenn bei denen Sachen abgebrannt sind, weil dann die Tafeln gebrannt wurden und so erhalten geblieben sind). Dann gibt es Papyrus, der, wie vermutlich allgemein bekannt ist, aus Papyruspflanzen hergestellt wird. In Ägypten mag das ja recht preiswert gewesen sein, aber für andere Länder war es teurer Import. Da die Papyruspflanzen an anderen Orten nur schlecht (oder eher gar nicht) wachsen, schrieb man in Europa auf Pergament (erfunden in der Stadt Pergamon, also Kleinasien). Allerdings war auch das sehr teuer, weil Pergament Tierhaut ist. Bücher wurden erst erschwinglicher, als die Herstellung von Papier am Ende des Mittelalters entwickelt wurde (soweit ich mich erinnere, lief das relativ parallel zur Erfindung des Buchdrucks). Das erste Papier wurde übrigens nicht aus Pflanzenfasern hergestellt wie heute, sondern aus Lumpen. Ja, ja, das war eine Zeit, wo man wirklich auf jeden Fetzen aufpassen musste, weil viele Lumpen gestohlen wurden, da der Lumpenhandel zu dieser Zeit recht lukrativ sein konnte.  
Um aber auf Magicians erste Frage zurückzukommen: Ich dachte mir wirklich, dass Sarlena in ihrem Buch auch ein paar lose Pergamentblätter hat. Die Frau ist im Mittelalter da eingeschlossen worden, ich denke nicht, dass sie irgendwoher Papier bekommen hat.  
Magician: Kleine Anmerkung am Rande zu Papyrus. Interessanterweise ist die Papyruspflanze in Ägypten inzwischen ausgestorben. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es sie im Mittelmeerraum heute nur noch auf der Insel Zypern, wo sie damals nicht heimisch war. So ein auf beiden Seiten dicht mit Papyrus bewachsener Wasserlauf ist ein hübscher Anblick, aber wenn man da mit einem Boot durchmuss, ist es wahrscheinlich eher lästig.  
Annuket: Eigentlich habe ich versucht, meine Anmerkung recht oberflächig zu halten, aber wo du schon mal meinst, dass das noch unbedingt als Info dazu muss…

((2)) Magician: Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Hut die drei bei einer erneuten Einteilung wohl kaum in ein anderes Haus stecken würde. Er sucht die Häuser ja nicht nach Gutdünken aus...  
Annuket: Ja, das auch.

((3)) Für alle, die im Augenaufbau nicht ganz so bewandert sind: Die Lederhaut ist das, was eigentlich weiß ist (und rot werden kann, weil die Äderchen sichtbar werden). Augapfel ist das ganze runde Auge, das Farbige ist die Regenbogenhaut (auch Iris genannt) und das schwarze Loch, durch das das Licht einfällt, ist die Pupille.

((4)) Ich weiß, dass mein Binns noch planloser als in Harry Potter ist. Eigentlich hatte er ja nur den einen großen Auftritt, in ‚Die Kammer des Schreckens', als Hermine ihn über dieselbe befragt. Aber ich vertrete in meiner Geschichte die Meinung, dass er sich zwar in Geschichte sehr gut auskennt, aber vom Schulalltag absolut keine Ahnung mehr hat. Deshalb ist er von Dumbledores plötzlichem Ruf und dem, was er von ihm will, doch arg durcheinander.

((5)) Magician: Warte mal, was haben die Noten damit zu tun, dass nur drei Schüler in dem Haus sind? Meint er, dass es nicht besonders viele Ravenclaw-Schüler geben kann, weil die als lerneifrig gelten und das nicht zu den schlechten Leistungen passt, die die Schüler in seiner Klasse bringen?  
Annuket: Genau.

((6)) So, hat auch jeder schon mal was von den Punischen Kriegen gehört? In diesen Kriegen kämpfte Rom mit Karthago (ein mächtiger Handelsstadtstaat in Nordafrika, heute Tunis) um die Vorherrschaft im westlichen Mittelmeer. Die Ausgangslage sah zunächst für die Karthager besser aus, aber die Römer waren trotzdem siegreich. Der erste war 264-241 v. Chr., der zweite 218-201 v. Chr. (das war der mit Hannibal, der mit seinen Elefanten über die Alpen nach Italien zieht) und der dritte (falls man ihn überhaupt als richtigen Krieg bezeichnen kann) 149-146 v. Chr. Der letzte war ziemlich unfair. Die Römer fürchteten, dass Karthago sich trotz des für die Karthager ziemlich ungünstigen Vertrages nach dem zweiten Punischen Krieg wieder erholen und erneut eine Machtposition einnehmen würde. Die Römer kamen also nach Karthago, um neue Forderungen zu stellen, wobei Karthago sie gerufen hatte, weil der benachbarte König (der mit den Römern verbündet war) in karthagisches Gebiet eingefallen war, und die Karthager sich laut des Friedensvertrages mit den Römern nicht selbst verteidigen durften (oder eher ein Heer aufstellen). Die Karthager gingen auch auf die römischen Forderungen ein und zahlten, gaben viele ihre Kinder als Geiseln und gaben sogar ihre Waffen ab, aber die Römer halfen ihnen nicht und stellten immer mehr Forderungen. Erst als die Römer verlangten, dass sie ihre Stadt verlassen und zerstören sollten, begann dieser ‚Krieg'. Soviel zur Fairness Roms… … Ich glaube, ich bin ziemlich abgeschweift. Auf jeden Fall bezieht sich Binns darauf.

((7)) Ich weiß, dass in Binns Beschreibung nichts von einer Brille steht. Aber so alt, wie er beschrieben wird, wird er wohl eine nötig gehabt haben. Und da Glasbrillen ja schon im 16. Jahrhundert erfunden wurden... In der Antike wurden übrigens geschliffene Edelsteine verwendet ((man schrieb dies zuerst den (magischen) Kräften der Edelsteine zu)) und später aus Quarz oder Beryll, was immer noch ziemlich teuer war. Aber als man dann Glasbrillen herstellen konnte, konnten sie sich selbstverständlich gleich viel mehr Leute leisten (na ja, Tagelöhner und so vermutlich nicht, aber die Bürgerschicht sicher).

((8)) Magician: Was ich gerade dachte, es ist doch schon komisch, dass ein Monster, das ‚Hysterischer ELF' heißt, zur Gattung ‚Fee' gehört, oder? Aber darüber haben die Macher wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich nachgedacht...   
Annuket: Das fällt dir jetzt erst auf? Das ist doch oft so. Der ‚Antike Elf' ist ein Hexer, ‚Elfenwächter' ist auch eine Fee und ‚Doma, Engel der Stille' ist eine Fee, um nur einige Beispiele zu nennen. Die denken doch oft nicht nach. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wo da Übersetzungen nicht stimmen oder sie umgenannt wurden.  
Magician: Ich hab die japanischen Namen mal nachgeguckt. Der ‚Antike Elf' ist korrekt übersetzt, er heißt im Original ‚Ancient Elf' (die Japaner benutzen liebend gerne englische Wörter, selbst wenn es ein japanisches gibt), genauso der ‚Elfenwächter', im Original ‚Pixi Guardian', aber der ‚Hysterische Elf' ist eigentlich ein ‚Hysterischer Engel'. Und bei ‚Doma, Engel der Stille' haben sie ein kleines, ‚unwichtiges' Detail weggelassen, der heißt nämlich ‚Doma, Engel der Todesstille'. Na ja, die Einteilung in die Klassen macht trotzdem nicht besonders viel Sinn...

((9)) Ich habe wieder wirklichen Legenden bzw. Fakten einige eigene Ideen hinzugefügt.

((10)) Auf Magicians Frage, ob nicht Nicholas Flamel der einzige ist, der den Stein herstellen konnte, kann ich nur mit ‚ja' antworten. Aber ich finde, die Stelle (S. 239, ganz unten) kann auch so gedeutet werden, dass er der einzige im Moment lebende ist, oder? Und zum Stein selbst steht ja nur, dass der einzige zu dieser Zeit existierende Mr. Flamel gehört.

Magician 'schleift einen großen Sack herein': Annuket, was machen wir denn mit TCs Geschenken? Das ist so viel, das können wir gar nicht allein schaffen.Annuket: Wir können unseren Hauptcharakteren was abgeben. 'flüstert' Vielleicht können wir auch einen Blick auf sie nach ihren... 'dreht sich um, ob auch niemand lauscht' ..."Aktivitäten" erhaschen.  
Magician 'rotwerd': Ähm... 'flüstert' Wo müssen wir lang? 'wird noch röter'  
Annuket 'öffnet Geheimgang': Hier lang. Aber sei leise. Die Wände sind nicht sehr dick und wir wollen doch nicht von Sarlena oder Samantha erwischt werden. Wer weiß, was die mit uns machen...  
Magician: Sarlena schreit nur rum, denke ich. Aber Samantha... 'schluckt'  
Annukt: Ich weiß, also psssssssssssttt. 'schleichen ein paar Minuten mit dem Sack den Geheimgang entlang' So, hier sind wir... 'öffnet leise die Tür und linst ins schummrige Zimmer' Die Luft ist rein. 'öffnet die Tür weiter und betritt mit Magician den Raum'  
Magician 'hievt den Sack auf den Tisch': So, geschafft. Hey, Annuket, der Tisch kann sich nicht zufällig selber decken, oder?  
Annuket: Jetzt, wo du es sagst, natürlich. Mit der Kraft des Autors und Betareaders ist alles möglich.  
Magician 'grinst und klopft dann auf den Tisch, als wollte sie ihn zu etwas auffordern': Du da, richt' das Essen hier doch mal schnell ordentlich an. Und solange... 'konzentriert sich und in ihrer Hand erscheint eine kleine Lichtkugel' So, hoch mit dir. 'schleudert die Kugel an die Decke'  
Yami, Kaiba, Yugi 'schauen verschlafen und verschwitzt hoch, sind aber noch größtenteils von der Bettdecke bedeckt': Was ist denn jetzt los?  
Magician 'dreht sich um, sieht die Jungs und wird knallrot': Yieks... 'verschwindet murmelnd hinter dem Tisch' Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott... 'linst immermal wieder zu den dreien, bevor sie wieder wegguckt'  
Annuket 'fröhlich, aber nur in die Gesichter der Jungen schau': Hallo, ihr drei. Wir haben von Claudia so viel bekommen, dass wir euch was abgeben wollten. Ich bin sicher, ihr seid bestimmt wieder hungrig geworden, nach so viel... ihr wisst schon. 'wird auch immer röter'  
Yugi 'versteckt sich hinter der Decke', Yami 'schaut böse'  
Kaiba 'auch böse': Bei euch piept es wohl. Wir haben morgen Schule! 'öffnet Schattenloch, dass Annuket und Magician mit den ganzen Sachen verschluckt'  
Annuket 'schaut sich in der Dunkelheit um': Naja, wenigstens haben wir genug Vorräte.  
Magician 'kritzelt etwas auf einen Zettel und bindet ihn an den Sack': Annuket, was hiervon willst du haben? Nehmen wir von allem die Hälfte?  
Annuket: Wofür?  
Magician: Den Rest schick ich den dreien rüber... als Versöhnungsgeschenk. 'murmelt' ...und als Belohnung für diese "Aussicht" 'wieder rotwerd' Das war es doch wert, oder?  
Annuket: Jup, gute Idee. Ich hoffe, dass sie das davon abhält, vielleicht in den Streik zu treten.  
Magician 'sortiert die Sachen und teleportiert den Sack magisch in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Smaragd': So, erledigt. Können wir jetzt hier verschwinden? Es ist wirklich nicht gerade hübsch.  
Annuket: Ok. 'teleportiert sich, Magician und die restlichen Sachen zum Seeufer, der Mond scheint inzwischen, ein paar wenige Wolken sind am Himmel und verdecken ab und zu die Sterne, das Gras ist fast trocken, und Annuket lässt viele kleine Kugeln des mystischen Scheins erscheinen' So, tolle Atmosphäre für ein Nachtpicknick, oder? 'Nimmt sich Kakao und ein Stück Kuchen und legt sich auf eine Decke' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
Magician 'nimmt sich ein Eis und den Cappuccino': Viel besser. Die drei wissen gar nicht, was sie verpassen...  
Annuket: Ja. 'zu Lesern' Also dann, bis nächste Woche.


	5. Kapitel 4: Der erste Tag in Hogwarts

Annuket: Zuallererst vielen Dank an die Reviewer. Schön, dass dir wieder das Kapitel gefallen hat, Claudia. Den Link zu der Geschichte allerdings habe ich nicht bekommen (das funktioniert auch nicht bei der Mail, weil ffnet so was vermutlich als Spam oder so ansieht). Schreib am besten, wie die Geschichte heißt und den Namen der web-Seite. Nicht dass ich letzte Woche Zeit gehabt hätte, es zu lesen… Hoffentlich wird es diese Woche besser… Diesmal teilen wir aber nicht mit den Charakteren, weil sie letzte Woche auch nicht wollten ‚stur sei'. Wir behalten die 4 K (alle deine Sachen, die du hingestellt hattest beginnen schließlich mit ‚K') für uns ganz allein ‚anfang Kuchen zu ess'.   
Und auch dir noch mal schönen Dank für die Review, heavenfly. Sarlena bleibt so hektisch (im Gegensatz zu Benu, der ja erwachsener werden wird… später), da das in ihrer Natur liegt. Ich mag dieses Monster (auch wenn ich sie nicht benutzen würde) und diese… ich weiß gar nicht genau, was es ist… Hysterie, Panik, Aufgekratztheit gehört einfach zu ihr in meiner Vorstellung. Und man wird davon so überrumpelt, dass man sie einfach gewähren lässt… Das geht auch Yami so. Zu dem Smaragdproblem… Ich konnte keinen grünen Farbuntergrund wählen, weil a) ein gewisses anderes Haus schon grün ist und b) sich das blöd mit grüner Stickerei gemacht hätte. Ein kleiner Hinweis, warum das Haus ‚Smaragd' heißt, gibt es jetzt gleich zum Anfang des Kapitels (besonders Anmerkung 1). Oh, und danke für das Eis 'großen Freundschatfseisbecher zwischen sich und Magician stell'  
Magician 'murmel': Und dass die Fahne violett ist, hat auch überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass du Yugis Augenfarbe toll findest...  
Annuket: Was du mir immer unterstellst... Ich sag nur: rot, blau, gelb und grün sind schon vergeben. Welche Farbe hätte ich nehmen sollen? Schwarz oder weiß wollte ich nicht, sondern richtige Farben... Orange? Nein danke. Braun? Nächstes bitte... Rosa? Na, das wäre ja super... 'sarkastisch'  
Magician 'beschwichtigend': Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, das war nicht als Kritik gemeint. Ich wollt nur sagen, dass du diese Farbe halt gern magst und sie deshalb vielleicht unbewusst bevorzugt hast. ...jetzt bist du wieder böse auf mich...  
Annuket: Gar nicht... Entschuldigung, ich bin etwas gestresst... 'Magician an sich drück und sie mit Eis fütter'  
Magician: Schon ok. Hmmmm... 'schnurr'  
Annuket 'sieht, dass Magician verzückt ist, grins': So und nun... 'umschau, ob auch keiner da ist' ...kann ich endlich mal wieder den Disclaimer machen' Also... 'wird plötzlich von Benu umgeflogen'  
Benu: Haaaaaaaaaaaalllo. 'benutzt Annukets Bauch als Trampolin' Habt ihr wieder Kekse?  
Annuket 'stöhn': ...  
Benu 'hört auf und schaut sie verwundert an': Ist was nicht in Ordnung?  
Magician 'ist wieder ansprechbar; nimmt Benu hoch und gibt ihm einen Keks': Sie ist nur ein wenig erschöpft. 'grins' Sag mal, Benu-chan, magst du nicht für sie den Disclaimer machen?  
Benu 'flattert begeistert': Au ja, au ja! Das ist lustig... Annuket gehören weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter.  
Magician: Sehr schön. 'gibt ihm vom Eis ab' So, und jetzt können wir, denke ich, mit dem Kapitel anfangen. Und solange die anderen lesen, sehen wir zu, dass wir Annuket wieder aufgepeppelt kriegen.

((...)) Magicians und/oder meine Anmerkungen  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: (Trevor)

Kapitel 4: Der erste Tag in Hogwarts

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Sarlena die drei mit ihrer panischen Stimme. „Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, na los. Schneller, Ihr werdet noch zu spät zum Frühstück kommen, hopp, hopp", rief sie und schüttelte Yamis nackte Schulter, da er ihr am nächsten war.

Verschlafen öffnete Yami seine blutroten Augen, richtete sich etwas auf und sah sich blinzelnd im Zimmer um. „Guten Morgen", nuschelte er Sarlena zu. Zufrieden, dass nun wenigstens einer der drei wach war, verließ die Elfe das Zimmer schnell wieder.

Yami küsste Yugis Stirn. „Guten Morgen, Aibou", sagte er liebevoll. Auch Yugi fiel es schwer, die Augen zu öffnen. Er schaute müde zu dem ehemaligen Pharao hoch, ehe er seinen Gruß erwiderte.

Nun wurde auch Kaiba wach und küsste seine beiden Geliebten. Sie standen auf und gingen ins Bad. Als sie wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer kamen und sich anzogen, fiel ihnen auf, dass an der Wand mit der Treppe eine weitere Steinplatte befestigt war. Auf ihr war der Drache((1)) abgebildet, der auch das Wappen des Hauses schmückte.

Während sie es anstarrten, kam Samantha in den Raum. „Ich bringe Ihnen Ihre Umhänge."

Die drei schauten sich zu ihr um. „Dieser Drache kann auch gerufen werden, nicht wahr?" fragte Kaiba.

Samanthas Blick wanderte zu dem steinernen Bild, und ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln spielte um ihren Mund. „Sein Name ist Agda. Als unser Haus entstand, bannte ihn unser Gründer in diesen Stein. Er ist noch stärker an das Haus gebunden als Sarlena und ich. Der eigentliche Wächter und Beschützer von Smaragd ist er. Doch da er sehr mächtig ist, und die anderen Gründer ihn für zu gefährlich hielten, wird er nur erwachen, wenn Schüler unseres Hauses ihn rufen, weil Gefahr für sie besteht."

„Verstehe", sagte Kaiba. Er und seine beiden Geliebten hatten nun ihre Umhänge angezogen.((2)) Sie folgten Samantha die Treppe hinunter.

Dort verbreitete Sarlena wieder Panik. Sie hastete im Raum hin und her und schien die Schulsachen der drei zu packen, so gut es eben ohne Kenntnis des Stundenplanes ging. Dabei flüsterte sie aufgebracht: „Unverantwortlich… wie soll man die Lehrbücher mitnehmen, wenn der Stundenplan noch nicht da ist?"

Miut, Scha und Benu versuchten vergeblich, weiterzuschlafen. :-:So geht das schon seit 2 Stunden:-, beschwerte sich Miut bei Yugi. :-:Sag ihr bitte, sie soll etwas leiser sein. Ich brauche meinen Morgenschlaf ebenso dringend wie mein Vormittagsschläfchen.:-:

„Dann geh doch hoch in unser Schlafzimmer. Da ist es bestimmt ruhiger", schlug Kaiba vor. Die drei Tiere erhoben sich müde von der Couch und gingen kraftlos die Treppe hoch.

Währenddessen schwebte Binns in den Raum. „Ah, Sie sind schon fertig. Bitte folgen Sie mir. Nach dem Frühstück in der großen Halle bekommen Sie Ihre Stundenpläne."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Yugi. Die drei Schattenmagier folgten dem Geist aus dem Zimmer und durch die Gänge des Schlosses.

„Der Schulleiter sagte mir übrigens, dass es hier immer noch dieses Spiel namens Quidditch gibt", hob Binns an. „Die Häuser stellen anscheinend Mannschaften auf, die dann gegeneinander spielen, um einen Pokal zu bekommen. Aber wie es aussieht, sind Sie nicht genug Spieler, um teilnehmen zu können. Vielleicht ist ein anderes Haus bereit, Sie für sich antreten zu lassen, wenn Sie es wünschen."

„Ach nein", erwiderte Yami. „Wir kennen das Spiel, aber wir finden es nicht so spannend." /Zumindest gegen normale Zauberer./

„Gut, gut", sagte der Professor. „Dann können Sie sich auch besser auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren. Wie ich erfahren habe, haben Sie bisher nur Bestnoten vorzuweisen, und ich hoffe sehr, dass das auch so bleibt. Im fünften Jahr stehen Ihnen wichtige Prüfungen bevor, und Sie werden viel zu tun haben."

Sie erreichten das Treppenhaus, und sofort schwang eine Treppe zu ihnen, ungeachtet der Schüler, die sich gerade auf ihr befanden. Fünf Minuten später kamen sie in die große Halle, in der schon einige Schüler waren und sich beim Frühstück unterhielten. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba setzten sich an ihren Tisch, auf dem sofort Essen erschien, das ein englisches Frühstück normalerweise beinhaltete. Sie bedienten sich, während Professor Binns zum Lehrertisch schwebte. Einige der Schüler beobachteten ihn verwundert, da sie ihn noch nie in der großen Halle gesehen hatten… oder sonst irgendwo außerhalb des Unterrichts.

Der Raum füllte sich allmählich, als immer mehr Schüler zum Frühstück erschienen. Schließlich betrat Malfoy die Halle, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle. Als er die drei beim Frühstück sah, richtete er seine Schritte zielstrebig zu ihrem Tisch. „Hallo", begrüßte er sie. „Was war denn mit dem alten Hut los? Hat er zu viele Risse bekommen, dass er euch in dieses merkwürdige Haus einteilt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Yami. „Aber er konnte sich für keines der anderen Häuser entscheiden."

„Na ja, ist ja nicht eure Schuld", sagte Malfoy. „Seid froh, dass ihr nicht in Gryffindor gelandet seid. Das sind alles Heuchler dort."

„Also, das stimmt nun nicht ganz", mischte sich Yugi ein. „Es gibt auch nette Gryffindors. Und außerdem hat der Hut doch gesagt, dass die Häuser sich vertragen sollen, oder?"

Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich. „Wir sollen uns mit diesen Idioten vertragen, die ihre Nasen so hoch in der Luft haben, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass sie nicht schon die Atmosphäre verlassen haben? Schon die Vorstellung, mit Potter, dem Wiesel und ihrer Schlammblutfreundin Tee trinkend an einem Tisch zu sitzen, jagt mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken."

Yugi runzelte die Stirn. „Aber nur weil du drei nicht leiden kannst, heißt das doch nicht, dass alle blöd sind. Such dir doch jemanden, den du magst."

„Ja, ich zum Beispiel mag die da überhaupt nicht", sagte Yami und zeigte auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das sie im Zug gesehen hatten und das gerade am Ravenclaw-Tisch Platz nahm. Sie sah immer wieder zu Kaiba herüber und als sich der CEO, Yamis Geste folgend, in ihre Richtung wandte, lächelte sie ihn süßlich an. Der eisige Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, war alles andere als freundlich, und so schaute sie schnell wieder auf ihren Teller und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Frühstück, während sie mit ihrer Freundin tuschelte.

„Aber das heißt nicht", fuhr Yami derweilen an Malfoy gewandt fort, „dass ich niemandem aus dem Haus mag. Luna zum Beispiel schien mir sehr nett zu sein."

Malfoy drehte sich um und musterte den Ravenclaw-Tisch, wobei er allerdings auch einen kurzen Blick auf Snape erhaschte, der gerade am Lehrertisch Platz genommen hatte. „Luna? Kenn ich nicht. Aber egal. Wir sehen uns später. Ich will noch schnell frühstücken, ehe Snape uns unsere Stundenpläne gibt."

„Ok, bis später."

Die drei setzten ihr Frühstück fort. Gerade als sie fertig waren, kamen hunderte von Eulen in die große Halle geflogen und verstreuten dabei einen feinen Nieselregen, da sie wegen des heftigen Wolkenbruchs, der draußen niederging, völlig durchnässt waren. Die eigentlich nachtaktiven, klugen Vögel verteilten sich über die Tische, um Briefe und Päckchen abzuwerfen, die anscheinend durch Zauber mindestens zum großen Teil wasserabweisend waren, denn sie kamen erstaunlich trocken an. Am Tisch von Yami, Yugi und Kaiba landeten zwei Eulen. Die eine trug die Septemberausgabe des Klitterers und die andere den Tagespropheten. Kaiba steckte die Geldbeträge für die Zeitschrift und die Zeitung in die Lederbeutel der Eulen, die darum kämpften, jeweils die erste zu sein, und nach der Bezahlung die Halle wieder durch die oberen Fenster verließen, um zu ihrem nächsten Ziel zu fliegen.

Während Kaiba die Zeitung durchlas, kamen Professor Binns und Professor McGonagall zu ihnen an den Tisch, und der erstere reichte ihnen ihre Stundenpläne((3)). Kaiba legte den Propheten zur Seite und studierte wie seine Geliebten die Stundenverteilung.

„Die ersten drei Wochen können Sie verschiedene Wahlkurse besuchen", erklärte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin. „Bei uns wählen die Schüler diese bereits im dritten Jahr, aber sie konnten das natürlich nicht. Daher werden Sie in diesen Fächern noch einiges nachholen müssen, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben. Da in Japan ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' fest zum Stundenplan gehört, werden Sie dieses Fach besuchen müssen, aber sie können sich noch ein oder zwei Kurse dazu wählen. Ich habe ihnen die Stellen freigelassen, in denen die Wahlstunden stattfinden."

„Welche gibt es denn noch?" fragte Kaiba.

„Die Wahlkurse sind Muggelstudien, Arithmantik, Alte Runen und", ihr Mund verzog sich abschätzig, „Wahrsagen."

„Können wir die Kurse einfach so besuchen?" fragte Yami.

„Ja", erwiderte die Lehrerin. „Ich habe Ihnen aufgeschrieben, wo sie stattfinden. Sagen Sie einfach dem Lehrer noch einmal vorher bescheid. Informieren Sie mich, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben. Sie haben, wie gesagt, drei Wochen Zeit."

„Wenn Sie später noch weitere Fragen haben sollten, wenden Sie sich an Minerva oder mich", sagte Binns. McGonagall nickte ihnen zu und ging zu ihrem Tisch, an dem sie scheinbar weitere Stundenpläne verteilte. „Wir sehen uns dann gleich im Klassenzimmer. Wie ich sehe, ist Ihre erste Stunde Zaubereigeschichte. Sie wollten auch eine AG anbieten, nicht wahr? Erinnern Sie mich nachher daran, Ihre Mitschüler darauf aufmerksam zu machen."

„Es wäre aber besser, diese erst stattfinden zu lassen, wenn wir unsere Kurse gewählt haben", sagte Yami.

„Ja, das ist auch wieder wahr", erwiderte Binns nachdenklich. „Wir sehen uns auf jeden Fall im Unterricht."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Lehrer, der die Halle durchquerte und schließlich durch eine Wand den Raum verließ. „Mal sehen", sagt Yami auf japanisch, als sie alleine waren. „Nach Geschichte haben wir bei Snape-sensei eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, dann Mittagspause, eine Wahlstunde. Uh, und dann haben wir bei dieser Umbridge-Person. Ich hoffe, ihr Unterricht ist wenigstens gut."

„Lassen wir uns überraschen", erwiderte Yugi. „Aber wie machen wir das mit dem Wahlunterricht? Was wollt ihr tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", antwortete Kaiba. „Es klingt alles interessant. Warum trennen wir uns nicht und jeder besucht zunächst einen Kurs davon. Dann schaffen wir heute gleich drei."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Yami zu. „Da für Alte Runen sowieso ein Extrakurs stattfindet, der jeweils Mittwoch-, Donnerstag- und Freitagabend((4)) ist, können wir uns vorher in der Bibliothek mit dieser Schrift und der dazugehörigen Sprache vertraut machen."

Yugi nickte nachdenklich. „Das sollten wir aber auch bei den anderen Fächern tun. Wir sollten Binns-sensei oder Snape-sensei fragen, wo die Bibliothek ist, damit wir in der Mittagspause wenigstens einführende Literatur anschauen können."

„Ok", sagte Kaiba entschieden. „Wir werden schließlich nicht eine ganze Stunde zum Essen brauchen."

Sie gingen zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und holten ihre Sachen. Dabei steckten sie auch gleich die Bücher für die Wahlveranstaltungen ein, die sie an diesem Tag besuchen wollten. Dumbledore hatte ihnen schon am frühen Morgen in weiser Voraussicht sämtliche Fachbücher über den bisherigen Lernstoff ihres Jahrgangs hinstellen lassen.

Als sie den Unterrichtsraum betraten, waren noch keine anderen Schüler anwesend. Unsicher setzten sich Yami und Kaiba zusammen an einen Tisch in der zweiten Reihe am Fenster, und Yugi nahm eine Bankreihe weiter vorn vor Yami Platz. Er drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl um, so dass er seinen Geliebten gegenübersaß. Während sie auf den Beginn des Unterrichts warteten, lasen sie die Bücher, die auch nicht besonders dick waren, so dass die drei schnell vorankamen.

Yugi hatte sich dafür entschieden, Wahrsagen auszuprobieren, während Yami Muggelkunde wählte und Kaiba Arithmantik. Während sie lasen, füllte sich der Raum mit ihren Mitschülern, die in Geschichte die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs waren. In den geflüsterten Gesprächen der anderen Schüler waren die drei scheinbar ein heißes Thema, denn nicht nur ein Mal wanderten Blicke der unterschiedlichsten Natur zu ihnen. Einige lustvoll, bewundernd oder flirtend, andere auch verwirrt oder misstrauisch.

Kurz vor 9:00 Uhr waren die drei mit Lesen fertig und tauschten ihre Informationen aus. Als das erledigt war, sahen sie sich um und stellten fest, dass inzwischen fast alle Stühle belegt waren. Neville war einer der letzten, die in die Klasse stürmten, scheinbar ängstlich, zu spät zu kommen. Yugi winkte ihm zu, und der Gryffindor setzte sich strahlend neben ihn.

„Guten Morgen, Neville", begrüßten ihn die drei, wobei Kaiba das ‚guten' verschluckte.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete der Fünftklässler. „Ist ja ein echt seltsames Haus, in das ihr eingeteilt wurdet."

„Ja", antwortete Yugi. „Aber es ist schön da. Wir werden übrigens die ganze Zeit dem Hauptstundenplan der Gryffindors folgen, so dass wir viele Kurse zusammen haben werden."

„Wirklich? Das ist schön. Wobei unser heutiger Stundenplan--", begann er bekümmert, aber weiter kam er nicht, denn die Schulglocke läutete und die Tür zum Geschichtsraum flog krachend ins Schloss. Gleichzeitig schwebte Professor Binns durch die Tafel ins Klassenzimmer und breitete seine Unterlagen auf seinem Pult aus.

„In unseren nächsten Stunden werden wir uns mit dem höchst interessanten und komplexen Thema der Riesenkriege beschäftigen", begann er in seiner langweiligen, einschläfernden Unterrichtsstimme.

Fünf Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn waren Yami, Yugi, Kaiba und Hermine die einzigen, die noch wach waren. Nevilles Blick war an Yugi vorbei zum Fenster gewandert.

Erst durch das Läuten der Glocke schreckten die meisten Schüler aus ihrem Halbschlaf oder ihren Träumen hoch. Auch Neville zuckte überrascht zusammen, bevor er seine fast leeren Seiten zusammenpackte. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba hatten sich nichts aufgeschrieben, hatten aber an jedem Wort des Lehrers gehangen. Die vier verließen gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer, und Neville führte sie auf den Hof, auf dem sich Schülergrüppchen für die Pause trafen.

„Das war eure erste Stunde an einer Zaubereischule, oder?" begann Neville das Gespräch.

„Ja", erwiderte Yugi. „Und es war gleich so spannend." Neville sah ihn verwundert an. „Auch wenn Binns-senseis Stimme etwas… monoton war."

„Aber dafür ist das Thema gut", stellte Yami fest. „Die Riesenkriege sind spannend. Gut, dass dafür etwas mehr Zeit eingeplant wurde."

„Ihr konntet ihm folgen?", fragte Neville ungläubig. „Ich muss später immer alles in der Bibliothek nachlesen. Allerdings ist Geschichte nicht unbedingt eines meiner starken Fächer."

„Aber Geschichte ist doch interessant", erwiderte Yami. „Nehmen wir beispielsweise die Riesenkriege. Darauf gehen doch aktuelle Probleme zurück, nämlich warum die meisten Riesen die Zauberer nicht leiden können. Sie wurden geführt, weil die Zauberer die Gebiete der Riesen verkleinern wollten. Zum einen ging es ihnen dabei um das Land an sich und zum anderen diente es dazu, die Muggel, die ihrerseits mehr Land erschlossen, nicht die Existenz von magischen Wesen und somit auch Zauberern wissen zu lassen."

„Genau", nickte Yugi. „Und selbstverständlich wollten die Riesen das nicht. Also wehrten sie sich. Wobei es eigentlich nur die Geschwister Öltarere und Funhitus sowie ihre Cousine Petgurt waren, die sich einfach nur weigerten, ihr Land zu verlassen. Daraufhin schickte der damalige Zaubereiminister von England, Funkulus, ein paar Auroren, die das wieder in Ordnung bringen sollten. Keine Seite gab nach, und schließlich töteten die Zauberer die drei Riesen."

„Doch dann ging es erst richtig los", erklärte Kaiba. „Der Streit eskalierte erst dadurch, denn die Mütter der drei, waren zwei der damaligen Anführerinnen der Riesen auf den britischen Inseln. Sie hatten sich zuvor zurückgehalten, weil Gutberta, die dritte und älteste der Schwestern, den Zauberern noch wohlgesonnen war, nachdem sie ihren Geliebten vor ihrem Lebensgefährten gerettet hatten. Da sie letzteren nicht mochte, freute sie sich sogar darüber, dass er dabei auch noch ums Leben kam, so dass sie mit besagtem Geliebten zusammen sein konnte. Doch der Tod ihres Neffen und ihrer Nichten versetzte Gutberta ebenso in Rage wie ihre Schwestern, und sie schafften es, eine Gruppe von 127 Riesen zu mobilisieren. Nie zuvor hatten sich so viele Riesen an einem Ort versammelt und auch noch vertragen."

„Und was passierte dann?" fragte Neville gespannt.

„Das wird der Stoff der nächsten Stunde sein", erwiderte Yugi lächelnd. „Binns-sensei hat sich etwas zu lange an den Beziehungen zwischen Riesen und Zauberern im Vorfeld aufgehalten und an der Beschreibung der Liebesgeschichte zwischen Gutberta und ihrem Geliebten. Aber für das Verständnis spielt das schließlich auch eine wichtige Rolle."

„Ich habe vom Unterricht nicht einmal die ersten 15 Minuten mitbekommen", stellte Neville fest und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann frag mich einfach", bot Yugi an. „Wir haben schon etwas im Voraus gelernt."

„Danke", erwiderte Neville. „Ich werde bestimmt darauf zurückkommen."

Die Schulglocke läutete und signalisierte den Schülern, dass es Zeit war, langsam in ihre Klassenräume zu gehen. Neville zuckte zusammen, als er sich erinnerte, was genau sie jetzt haben würden. Die drei bemerkten es. „Was hast du denn?" fragte Yami.

„Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke", sagte Neville kleinlaut. „Das ist mein mit Abstand schlechtestes Fach. Professor Snape macht mich immer total nervös, und ich bin beim Brauen sowieso immer unkonzentriert."

„Ach, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht", erwiderte Kaiba. „Du tust genau das, was im Rezept steht, und schon klappt es."

„Oder müssen wir etwa die Zutaten selbst auswählen und entscheiden, ob sie noch gut oder schon zu alt sind?" fragte Yugi panisch. „So etwas haben wir noch nicht geübt."

Yami drückte seinen Hikari kurz an sich. „Keine Sorge. Er ist schließlich ein Lehrer und wird den Schülern bestimmt helfen, wenn sie ein Problem haben."

Neville schien ihre Unterhaltung zu ignorieren und starrte zu Boden, tief in seine Gedanken und Ängste versunken. Trotzdem führte er die drei zielstrebig zum Kerker, wo sie sich vor die Klassentür stellten. Nach ihnen kamen nur noch Harry, Hermine und Ron, die hinter ihnen stehen blieben. Harry sah irgendwie deprimiert((5)) aus, während sich die beiden Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor wegen irgendetwas stritten und somit in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt waren.

Doch die drei Schattenmagier hatten nicht weiter Zeit, auf ihre Mitschüler zu achten, denn schon öffnete sich knarrend die Kerkertür. Die Klasse trat in das Verlies und setzte sich. Die Slytherins nahmen die vorderen Tische ein, während die Gryffindors die hinteren Plätze belegten. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba wählten Tische in der Mitte des Raumes. Schräg vor ihnen setzte sich Malfoy und neben Yugi saß wieder Neville.

Malfoy drehte sich um. „Hey, wie geht's? Was macht Schwabbel bei euch?"

„Schwabbel?" fragte Yugi verwirrt.

Malfoy zeigte auf den rundlichen Gryffindor. „Der da."

Die drei Schattenmagier schauten den Blonden böse an. „Sei nicht so gemein zu Neville!" sagte Yugi empört. „Er ist ein sehr guter Freund von uns."

„Das kann ich überhaupt nicht verstehen", erwiderte Malfoy. „Passt auf, dass die Dummheit dieses Tollpatsches euch nicht ansteckt. Er ist eine Schande für alle reinblütigen Zauberer."

Bevor einer von den dreien etwas erwidern konnte, schloss sich hörbar die Klassenraumtür hinter ihnen. Sofort drehte sich Malfoy um, nachdem Snapes unnötiges „Ruhe jetzt" durch den bereits totenstillen Raum hallte.

Er ging zügigen Schrittes zum Lehrerpult; sein Umhang bauschte sich wie immer hinter ihm, und er erweckte den Eindruck einer riesigen Fledermaus. „Bevor wir mit der heutigen Lektion beginnen", nach diesen Worten war er vorne angekommen und drehte sich zur Klasse um, „halte ich es für angebracht, Sie daran zu erinnern, dass Sie sich im nächsten Juni einer wichtigen Prüfung unterziehen werden, bei der Sie beweisen können, wie viel Sie über die Mischung und den Gebrauch von Zaubertränken gelernt haben. Dumm, wie ein Teil dieser Klasse zweifellos ist, erwarte ich dennoch, dass Sie wenigstens noch ein ‚Annehmbar' bei Ihren ZAGs schaffen, anderenfalls werden Sie… mein Missbehagen zu spüren bekommen."((6))

Sein Blick blieb an Neville hängen, der heftig schluckte. Yugi sah ihn besorgt an, schaute dann aber missgünstig zu Snape, der nun seinerseits schluckte. /-/Das ist aber keine sehr aufmunternde Rede, sondern klingt eher nach einer Drohung. Wie kann er so etwas tun? Nicht jeder kann gut in jedem Fach sein./-/

/Da hast du Recht. Andererseits ist das vielleicht seine Art zu versuchen, auch noch den letzten Schüler zu motivieren./

Snape hatte sich sofort von Neville und den drei Schattenmagiern abgewandt und starrte weiter im Klassenraum umher, während er weiterredete: „Nach diesem Schuljahr werden natürlich viele von Ihnen nicht mehr bei mir studieren." ‚Und zu meiner Erleichterung werden es vermutlich auch die drei Japaner nicht mehr sein, weil das Austauschjahr dann vorbei ist. Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten.' „In meine UTZ-Zaubertrankklasse nehme ich nur die Allerbesten auf, was heißt, dass einige von Ihnen sich mit Sicherheit verabschieden werden." Seine Augen richteten sich auf Harry, der seinen Blick finster erwiderte.

/'/Ich spüre starke Spannungen zwischen den beiden. Und auch ein großer Teil des restlichen Kurses. Nicht viele scheinen das mit den UTZs versuchen zu wollen./'/

/-/Irgendwie scheint fast die ganze Schule in mindestens zwei Lager gespalten zu sein. Hört dem Hut denn niemand zu/-/

/Ich glaube, das liegt tiefer. Das geht bestimmt schon über Generationen, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderte so. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Vorurteile schwer abzubauen sind./

„Aber bis zu diesem glücklichen Moment des Abschieds", fuhr der Zaubertrankmeister indes sanft fort, „haben wir noch ein Jahr vor uns und so rate ich Ihnen allen, ob Sie es mit UTZ versuchen wollen oder nicht, Ihre Anstrengungen darauf zu konzentrieren, das hohe Abschlussniveau zu halten, das ich inzwischen von meinen ZAG-Schülern erwarte."

Er schenkte den meisten des Kurses ein fieses Lächeln, das sofort erstarb, als er sah, dass Yami die Hand gehoben hatte. ‚Oh nein, einer des Trios hat eine Frage. Ob ich es riskieren kann, ihn zu ignorieren?' überlegte er. ‚Andererseits, wer weiß, was er und seine Freunde tun würden, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, oder was sie nach dem Unterricht mit mir machen würden.' „Sie haben eine Frage, Mr. Muto?"

Alle schauten Yami an, als wäre er lebensmüde. Als Nicht-Slytherin in Snapes Unterricht eine Frage zu stellen, war in etwa so, als versuchte man, einem wütenden Drachen sein Ei zu stehlen. „Ja", erwiderte Yami. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wir vorher üben, wie die Prüfung ablaufen könnte. Ich bin sicher, dann wäre die Klasse nicht so nervös, wenn es zur eigentlichen Prüfung kommt."

„Das können wir später im Jahr tun. Ich hatte sowieso vor, einige Hausaufgaben nach ZAG-Niveau zu kontrollieren", erwiderte Snape. „Aber auch ohne das würde ich erwarten, dass alle in der Klasse mindestens ein A erreichen. Da dies nun geklärt ist, kommen wir zum Thema der heutigen Stunde. Heute mischen wir ein Gebräu, das bei den Zauberergrad-Prüfungen häufig verlangt wird: den Trunk des Friedens, einen Zaubertrank, der Ängste lindert und Aufgeregtheit dämpft. Aber Vorsicht: Wenn Sie mit den Zutaten allzu sorglos umgehen, werden Sie mit Ihrem Trank einen tiefen Schlaf auslösen, aus dem manche nicht mehr erwachen werden, also achten Sie darauf, was Sie tun." ‚Oh, warum können nicht die drei Austauschschüler den Trank in diesem letzten Zustand zu sich nehmen? Und vielleicht auch gleich Potter und seine nervenden Spießgesellen.'

Snape holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und schnippte gegen die Tafel. „Die Zutaten und die Zubereitung stehen hier an der Tafel, und Sie finden alles, was Sie brauchen, im Zutatenschrank." Mit einem weiteren Schwung des Stabes öffnete sich der Schrank. „Sie haben anderthalb Stunden … fangen Sie an."

Die Schüler holten ihre Kessel, die in einem Extraschrank standen, und begaben sich dann zu den Schränken mit den Zutaten. Nachdem sie alles zusammen hatten, begannen die drei Jungen ihre Tränke.

Snape glitt durch das Klassenzimmer wie ein riesiger dunkler Schatten. Ab und zu half er einem Slytherinschüler, aber meistens schaute er nur in die Kessel und beobachtete die angestrengt arbeitenden Schüler. Schließlich hatte er die Mitte des Klassenzimmers erreicht und huschte bei Kaiba vorbei. „Snape-sensei?" sprach ihn dieser an.

Der Zaubertranklehrer zuckte leicht zusammen und wandte sich dem CEO zu. „Ja, Mr. Kaiba?"

„Mich interessiert, warum dieser Trank in den ZAGs noch immer beliebt ist", erwiderte er, während er der Beschreibung entsprechend seinen Trank viermal im Uhrzeigersinn mit seinem Zauberstab umrührte. „Der Kunsel-Trank ist doch wesentlich leichter zu brauen und hat die gleichen Eigenschaften."

„Der Kunsel-Trank wurde erst vor 8 Jahren entwickelt. Daher ist er noch nicht im Lehrplan", sagte Snape, während er Kaiba dabei beobachtete, wie er routiniert die fünf Tropfen Efeusirup dem Trank hinzufügte. „Neue Tränke brauchen normalerweise eine Testphase von 20 Jahren, bevor überlegt wird, ob sie im Unterricht vorkommen sollen. Außerdem halte ich es für wichtig, dass auch traditionelle Tränke gelehrt werden. Aber jetzt schlage ich vor, Sie widmen wieder Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit Ihrem Trank. Bisher scheint er perfekt ausgeführt zu sein."

Der Kommentar veranlasste so gut wie alle Schüler, die beiden mit offenem Mund anzustarren. So gut wie nie hatten sie Snape irgendjemanden loben hören, schon gar nicht jemanden, der nicht in seinem Haus war. „Und was ist hier so interessant?" pflaumte Snape den Rest der Klasse an. „Achten Sie besser auf Ihre Tränke. Auch wenn das bei den meisten von Ihnen schon jetzt vergebliche Mühe ist."

Sofort schauten die Gryffindors und Slytherins wieder auf ihre Tränke, und Snape durchschritt weiter die Bankreihen. Als die Doppelstunde sich ihrem Ende näherte, stieg wie bei richtiger Ausführung des Trankes zu erwarten, silberner Dampf von den Kesseln der drei Schattenmagier auf.

Während sie die letzten Schritte zur Verfeinerung des Trankes vornahmen, piesackte Snape am hinteren Ende des Raumes Harry, was damit endete, dass er den Trank des Gryffindors verschwinden ließ. Dann drehte er sich um und sagte, während er wieder nach vorne ging: „Jene von Ihnen, die tatsächlich in der Lage waren, die Rezeptur zu lesen, füllen nun ein Fläschchen davon ab, beschriften es deutlich lesbar mit ihrem Namen und bringen es zur Erprobung nach vorne zu meinem Pult. Hausaufgabe: Zwölf Zoll Pergament über die Eigenschaften von Mondstein und seine Anwendungen in der Zaubertrankbereitung, Abgabe am Donnerstag."

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen, füllten die Fläschchen und schrieben ihre Namen darauf. Sie halfen Neville, dessen Trank es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Konsistenz von frischem Zement zu erlangen, diesen aus dem Kessel zu schaben. Als sie ihre Tränke nach vorne brachten, begnügte sich Snape damit, Neville einen verächtlichen Blick zuzuwerfen, im Gegensatz zu den bissigen Kommentaren, die er normalerweise gemacht hätte. Doch sofort danach wurde er abgelenkt, weil Goyles Umhang Feuer gefangen hatte, nachdem sein ‚Trank des Friedens' sein Fläschchen zum Zerplatzen gebracht hatte und so die Flüssigkeit auf besagtem Kleidungsstück gelandet war.

Während Snape das Feuer löschte und Goyle von dem Lehrer und den restlichen Slytherins umsorgt wurde, packten die anderen Schüler ihre Sachen und verließen das Klassenzimmer. In der großen Halle verließ Neville sie und ging zum Gryffindortisch, während Yami, Yugi und Kaiba an ihrem Haustisch Platz nahmen. Sie aßen zu Mittag, wobei sie gleichzeitig hinter ihren jeweiligen Büchern verschwanden.

Danach gingen sie noch kurz in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie die Bücher für den ersten Teil des Tages ablegten und die für den zweiten Teil an sich nahmen. Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht trennte sich zuerst Yami von seinen beiden Geliebten mit einem langen Kuss, da Muggelkunde im ersten Stock stattfand und er somit im Gegensatz zu Yugi und Kaiba nach unten musste. Ein Stockwerk höher trennten sich die beiden dann auch, allerdings nur mit einem kleinen Kuss, da sie andere Schüler kommen hörten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Das ist natürlich auch ein Duelmonster und zwar der ‚Schimmerdrache #2' (englisch ‚Lusterdragon' und japanisch ‚Smaragddrache').  
Magician: Ich weiß leider nicht mehr, ob sie da auch den englischen Begriff ‚Emerald Dragon' genommen hatten, ist aber wahrscheinlich. Kann mir mal jemand erklären, warum die in Amerika Namen, die im Original schon in Englisch waren, noch umändern mussten? Nimm nur mal den ‚Chaos Soldier', der im Englischen zum ‚Black Luster Soldier' wurde. ‚kopfschüttel' Die spinnen doch…  
Annuket: Wie auch immer, die ATK sind 2400 und die DEF 1400. Der Text lautet: „Dieser Drache ernährt sich von Smaragden. Nur wenige können von seiner Schönheit berichten, die sogar dann noch bezaubert, wenn man von diesem Monster angegriffen wird." … Und ich muss sagen, der Drache ist wirklich hübsch, und in diesem Fall könnte ich Hagrids Begeisterung für Drachen durchaus nachvollziehen.

((2)) Magician: Haben sie sich vor Samanthas Augen umgezogen? Oder hatten sie ihre normalen Klamotten schon an? Ich verstehe diesen ganzen ‚Umhang-Kram' sowieso nicht. Ich meine, die können doch bei HP nicht nur diese dünnen Hemdchen anhaben, oder?  
Annuket: Ich habe das immer so verstanden, dass sie normale Sachen unter den Umhängen tragen. Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, sie tragen, zumindest wenn sie Schule haben, wirklich eine Schuluniform, worüber der Umhang als Teil kommt (wie es mir zumindest vom ersten HP-Film im Gedächtnis ist, auch wenn sie es, so weit ich mich erinnere, später ändern). Wenn sie allerdings keine Schule haben (also an den Wochenenden) tragen sie unter den Umhängen normale Kleidung. Soweit ich mir diese Szene also vorgestellt habe, tragen Yami, Yugi und Kaiba schon die Kleidung, die unter dem Umhang wäre/ist, als Samantha eintritt.  
Magician: Ich find das alles trotzdem furchtbar verworren. Aber daran ist der Übersetzer schuld. Wie kann man das englische Wort ‚robe' mit ‚Umhang' übersetzen? Vielleicht dachte er, dass die Leute mit dem Wort ‚Robe' nichts anfangen können.  
Annuket: Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber andererseits gibt es im fünften Band einen Hinweis: im Rückblick über Snape, wo er von James gequält wird, und da steht eindeutig: ‚Einen Lichtblitz später hing Snape kopfüber in der Luft, der Umhang war ihm über den Kopf gerutscht und man konnte magere, bleiche Beine und eine angegraute Unterhose sehen.' (S. 761) ‚schnief, armer Snape; Snape knuddel woll' Wie auch immer, das zeigt, dass man eigentlich nichts drunter haben muss. Aber ich bleibe trotzdem bei meiner Meinung und lasse sie was drunter haben, schon damit ihnen nie so etwas passiert wie Snape…

((3)) Magician: Kann Binns als Geist überhaupt stoffliche Dinge berühren?  
Annuket: Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich denke schon… zumindest, wenn er es will. Allerdings erinnere ich mich nur, dass Peeves mal Dinge berührt, aber ich denke mal, die anderen Geister können das auch, aber machen es nur nicht.  
Magician: Stimmt, Binns muss ja schließlich auch irgendwie seine Arbeitsmaterialien im Unterricht benutzen können. Von der Korrektur der Haus- und Klassenarbeiten mal ganz zu schweigen.

((4)) Annuket: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich behaupte mal einfach, sie hätten in jedem ihrer Fächer jeweils 3-4 Unterrichtsstunden pro Woche. Ich habe einen Stundenplan zusammengestellt (Montag und Dienstag aus HP-DODP, Mittwoch ist schwammig und Donnerstag und Freitag nicht beschrieben… Wenn man am Freitag mal davon absieht, dass er furchtbar sein soll…). Trotzdem habe ich mit viel Mühe hier den Stundenplan Yamis, Yugis und Kaibas zusammengestellt.

Montag: Geschichte, 2x Zaubertränke, Wahlpflicht (bei Harry + Ron Wahrsagen), 2x Verteidigung

Dienstag: 2x Zauberkunst, 2x Verwandlung, Pflege mag. Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde

Mittwoch: Wahlpflicht, 2x Verwandlung, 2x Pflege mag. Geschöpfe, 2x Alte Runen, (2 Stunden Astronomie ab 20 Uhr)

Donnerstag: 2x Kräuterkunde, Wahlpflicht, Zauberkunst, Geschichte, Alte Runen

Freitag: 2x Zaubertränke, 2x Verteidigung, Geschichte, Zauberkunst, Alte Runen

Magician: Wenn ich daran denke, wie lange das gedauert hat... Die gute Frau Rowling hätte ruhig ein bisschen ordentlicher sein können. Ich glaube immer noch, dass bei ihren Beschreibungen so einiges durcheinander geht.

((5)) Annuket: Er dachte gerade auf dem Weg zum Kerker, dass es ein Glück wäre, wenn er mit Cho wenigstens zwei Minuten reden könnte, mit Ron und Neville als seinen Freunden. … Hormone…  
Magician: Die beiden haben aber auch ein miserables Timing, da muss ich dem ‚armen' Ich-mache-die-gesamte-Pubertät-in-einem-Jahr-durch-Harry schon Recht geben. Gerade Ron macht sich immer dann besonders zum Affen, wenn Cho in der Nähe ist. ‚fies grins' Ich fand's gut...

((6)) Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, in diesem Fall die Stunde, soweit sie in ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' steht, abzuschreiben. Wer das Original nachlesen möchte, tue das bitte auf Seite 274-277. Aber ich finde es blöd, wenn man das Buch neben sich liegen haben muss, um die Szene vollständig zu haben, darum die vielen Kopien. Muss ich noch mal sagen, dass mir das Buch nicht gehört?

Magician 'hat Annuket inzwischen an den Tisch gesetzt und hält ihr heißen Kakao unter die Nase': Wenn das nicht hilft, bin ich mit meinem Latein wirklich am Ende. Hey, Annuket, wir sind mit dem Kapitel durch. 'keine Reaktion' Benu-chan futtert gerade deinen Anteil vom Süßkram.  
Annuket 'schreckt hoch': Neeeeeeeeeeeeiiin.  
Magician 'besorgt': Bis du wieder bei uns?  
Annuket: Was war denn los? 'sieht Benu' Ach ja... Sind wir schon durch?  
Magician 'nickt': Das sagte ich gerade. Benu-chan hat für dich den Disclaimer gemacht und mir ganz brav geholfen, dich wieder aufzuwecken. Also hab ich ihm einen Teil unserer Verpflegung gegeben. Offensichtlich hat Yami ihm gesagt, wo die Sachen letztes Kapitel herkamen. 'wirft einen Blick auf den jungen Phönix' Meinst du, er wird jetzt öfter herkommen?  
Annuket: 'flüstert' Weiß nicht.  
Magician 'drückt ihr Kuchen in die Hand' Hier, das richtet dich bestimmt wieder auf. Aber meinst du nicht, wir sollten jetzt zum Schluss kommen?  
Annuket: Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Also dann... Bis nächste Woche.


	6. Kapitel 5: Wer die Wahl hat…

Annuket: Und wieder ist eine Woche rum (seit dem letzten update), und mein neues Kapitel ist da… Für mich heißt dass, ich habe jetzt die letzte Woche Latein ‚durchatme'… Was mich zu einem Problem bringt: Ich muss noch zwei Hausarbeiten schreiben (insgesamt etwa 40 Seiten wissenschaftlich schreiben und vorher natürlich Literatursuche und Lesen…). Und da ich zumindest für die eine einen Abgabetermin habe, der relativ bald ist, werde ich vermutlich die nächsten Wochen nicht wirklich viel Zeit zum Schreiben haben (weil ja auch das neue Semester beginnt). Nun also meine Frage (nicht dass ihr es euch nicht vermutlich schon denken könnt). Soll ich die nächsten Kapitel trotzdem wöchentlich veröffentlichen oder zu einem 2-Wochenrhythmus übergehen, um den ‚Puffer', den ich habe, nicht zu stark schrumpfen zu lassen? Ich bin beim Schreiben im Moment erst bei Kapitel 13 (ungefähr 1/3 habe ich schon davon), dass heißt also 7 Wochen habe ich noch definitiv, oh und Kapitel 2 von ‚MdS', also eigentlich 8 Wochen. Eure Entscheidung…

Doch nun zu den erfreulichen Dingen (zumindest für mich) ‚grins'. Vielen Dank für die Review, Dax. Und dir auch Claudia. Ich hoffe, du hast/hattest Spaß im Urlaub. Das Programm hat zwar wieder die Seite rausgenommen, aber ich habe die Geschichte ja auf FFnet gefunden. Gelesen habe ich nur bis Kapitel 13 und ich werde auch nicht weiter lesen. Irgendwie gefiel mir dieses HPGW-Päarchen nicht so gut (obwohl ich es im Buch mochte), vielleicht weil sie/er zu Anfang sagte, es werde HPDM (oder hab ich was falsch verstanden? Ich habe ins letzte Kapitel geschaut und da war auf jeden Fall HPGW). Vielleicht hat mich aber auch nur Luna gestört. Ich liebe Luna, sie ist einfach nur toll, aber ich fand sie reichlich OOC. Beim besten Willen kann ich mir nicht Luna vorstellen, die laufend schluchzt und heult. Selbst wenn sie sieht wie Dean (war das Dean? Bin mir nicht mehr sicher) von einem Dementor geküsst wird. Das entspricht absolut nicht meinem Bild von ihr (oder ist mein Bild hier das verdrehte? Egal…). Auf jeden Fall danke für den Hinweis auf die Geschichte. Ich bin erleichtert, dass das ja bei weitem nicht so ist wie bei mir (aber ist ja auch ohn YGO).  
Magician: Also, mein Bild von Luna ist geht auch eher in die Richtung 'cool und schwer aus der Fassung zu bringen'. Na ja, eigentlich kein Wunder, so wie sie immer neben sich steht...  
Luna 'taucht plötzlich neben den beiden auf': Wer steht neben sich?  
Magician 'zuckt zusammen': Äh... Nicht so wichtig... Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?  
Luna: Vater hat einen sehr kleinen anonymen Artikel für sein Magazin bekommen, in dem steht, dass Annuket weder Harry Potter noch Yugioh gehört. Bevor er das veröffentlichen will, sagte er aber, ich solle euch fragen, ob das stimmt, da ich euch ja kenne.  
Magician 'nickt': Ja, es stimmt.  
Annuket 'schmollt leicht': Ooooch, das wollte ich doch sagen... Aber andererseits mag ich Luna zu gerne, als das ich ihr böse sein könnte. 'gibt Luna Keks' Danke, meine Liebe.  
Luna 'schaut Keks an': Wow, ein Lockmittel für Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler! Danke. Das muss ich gleich ausprobieren. Bis später, ich bin dann im Wald. 'Luna entschwebt, Annuket und Magician starren ihr fassungslos hinterher'  
Magician 'blinzelt, wirft Annuket einen unsicheren Blick zu': Wir fangen jetzt an, oder? 'starrt wieder in die Richtung, in die Luna verschwunden ist'  
Annuket 'etwas neben sich': Ja, anfangen ist gut...

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet)

Diesem Kapitel liegen die Seiten 279-282 von ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' zugrunde.

Kapitel 5: Wer die Wahl hat…

Yami betrat den Klassenraum, der bei seiner Ankunft bereits mit den anderen Schülern des Kurses gefüllt war. Er schaute sich um, und schon kam ein kleiner Mann, scheinbar kurz vor der Rente, auf ihn zu((1)). „Guten Tag, junger Mann", begrüßte er ernst den Jahrtausende alten Pharao und starrte missbilligend seine Frisur an.

„Guten Tag", erwiderte Yami. „Bin ich hier richtig für Muggelkunde?"

„Ja, das sind sie in der Tat", erwiderte der Mann. „Sind Sie einer der Austauschschüler?"

„Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte Yami. In dem Moment läutete es.

„Nun setzen Sie sich schon", sagte der Mann ungeduldig. „Sie halten den ganzen Unterricht auf."

Yami schaute sich im Klassenraum um. Am nächsten Tisch bedeutete ihm ein Mädchen, dass er sich neben sie setzen solle. Da es keine einzelne freie Bank mehr gab und es ihm relativ egal war, neben wem er saß, nahm er die Einladung an. Er erinnerte sich auch vage, dass er sie schon einmal im Vertrauensschülerabteil gesehen hatte.

Doch kurze Zeit später bereute er es, sich zu ihr gesetzt zu haben. „Hallo", hauchte sie, mit ihren Augen klimpernd. „Dein Name ist Yami, nicht wahr?" Yami nickte. „Ein schöner Name. Fast so schön wie deine Augen."

Inzwischen war der Lehrer nach vorne gewackelt und hatte sich wieder zu der teilweise gelangweilten Klasse umgedreht. „Miss Abbott", fuhr der Lehrer sie von vorne an. „Es ist Unterrichtszeit."

„Verzeihung, Professor Timor((2))", sagte sie leise.

Er räusperte sich und begann dann: „Sie sind Vertrauensschülerin, also reißen Sie sich zusammen." Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. „Und das gilt für Sie alle. Die ZAGs stehen Ihnen bevor, und ich erwarte gute Ergebnisse. Mein Fach wurde schon von vielen auf die leichte Schulter genommen, aber Sie unterliegen einem Irrtum, wenn Sie glauben, man könnte hier ohne Arbeit gute Noten holen. Auch bei mir gibt es ZAGs nur mit viel Fleiß. Lassen Sie ihre Hormone und Teenagerproblemchen vor der Tür, denn hier herrscht strenge Ordnung. Aber nun zum Thema: Nachdem wir uns im ersten Jahr ausführlich mit der Kindheit und dem Familienleben der Muggel beschäftigt haben und im zweiten Jahr mit verschiedenen Verhaltensweisen der Erwachsenen, widmen wir uns nun der schwierigen Phase, die zwischen diesen beiden Stufen liegt. Ich werde versuchen, Ihnen die so genannte Teenagerkultur der Muggel vorzustellen."

Er schaute sich in der Klasse um und seufzte, als bedauere er es zutiefst, den Schülern dies zumuten zu müssen. „Ich würde es Ihnen gerne ersparen, aber Sie müssen wissen, was da draußen vor sich geht. Sie müssen die Unsitten kennen, denn schließlich müssen auch Zauberer sich ab und zu unter die Muggel mischen. Außerdem werden solche Dinge bei den ZAGs leider auch verlangt." Die Schüler, die nicht schliefen, sondern den alten Zauberer gebannt beobachteten, zuckten zusammen. „Die Teenager der Muggel, sie…" Er stockte theatralisch.

„Bitte sagen Sie es uns, Professor", bat ein Junge mit glatt gekämmten Haaren, dessen ganze Erscheinung absolute Ordnung wiederspiegelte, aus der ersten Reihe gespannt und furchtsam.

„Sie sind so mutig, Mr. Junkins. Ihr Streben nach Wissen ist stärker als Ihre Angst" sagte der alte Mann gerührt. „5 Punkte für Hufflepuff. Aber Sie haben Recht. Ich muss es Ihnen sagen, obwohl ich es ihren unschuldigen Ohren eigentlich nicht zumuten will." Er verfiel in Flüsterton: „Es gibt verschiedene Gruppen. Heute wollen wir uns mit einer der merkwürdigsten, aber im Vergleich mit den anderen noch relativ harmlosen beschäftigen. Mitglieder dieser Gruppe binden sich zu Tausenden Blumenkränze ins Haar. Natürlich ist das nicht weiter schlimm. Aber Sie tun auch Dinge, die in die Ehe gehören, einfach so mit wildfremden Menschen..." Die Mädchen und Jungen, die ihm wirklich zuhörten, sahen so aus, als wären sie an diesem Thema äußerst interessiert. Sie waren schließlich auch Teenager und hofften darauf, dass dem Professor im Eifer des Gefechts vielleicht ein oder zwei delikate Details oder zumindest Andeutungen davon entwischten. Jene hingegen, die nicht zuhörten und weiter hinten saßen, schauten nicht einmal auf, sondern malten weiter gelangweilt in ihre Hefte.((3))

„Ja, ja", seufzte Professor Timor, der die Neugier der Schüler noch immer für mutigen Wissensdurst hielt. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne mehr ersparen, aber es muss sein. Diese jungen Menschen tun, was sie wollen und beachten keine der alten Regeln mehr. Aber damit noch nicht genug, es scheint nach neuesten Forschungen Sitte zu sein, dass…", er schluckte, „...sie sich dabei auch aus dem Schutz des Elternhauses entfernen und in mehr oder weniger großen Gruppen durch das Land ziehen, um andere zu überzeugen, mit ihnen zu gehen. Und sie erhalten mit ihrem zweifelhaften Motto von ‚Liebe und Frieden' immer neue Mitstreiter."

„Das ist ja schrecklich", rief ein Mädchen, das so tat, als wäre es geschockt, doch hatte Yami im Gegensatz zu dem Professor gemerkt, dass sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen schon die ganze Zeit über den Lehrer lustig machte. „Was sollen wir tun, wenn uns solche Muggel begegnen?"

Timor sah zunächst diese Schülerin und dann die restlichen Schüler der ersten drei Reihen, also diejenigen, die ihm tatsächlich zuhörten, warnend an. Dass die Mädchen hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn lachten und auch die Jungen nur nachlässig ein breites Grinsen unterdrückten, entging ihm dabei völlig. „Seien Sie stets vorsichtig, vermeiden Sie es, alleine aus dem Haus zu gehen, und informieren Sie immer ihre Eltern darüber, wann Sie weggehen und wohin. Wenn Sie aber doch einmal alleine unterwegs sind, vielleicht in den Sommerferien oder so, und einer solchen Gruppierung begegnen, dann verhexen Sie sie am besten. Und dann laufen Sie so schnell wie möglich weg. Oder Sie apparieren, wenn möglich."

Yami schaute ihn nur die ganze Zeit verdutzt an. Schließlich hob er zögernd seine Hand. „Ja? Sie wollen etwas fragen?" erkundigte sich der Lehrer und wackelte in Richtung des Tisches, an dem Yami saß.

„Nun ja, ich frage mich nur gerade, von wann ihre Studie ist", erwiderte Yami. „Ich lebte bis vor kurzem unter Muggeln und mir ist nichts Derartiges bekannt."

„Oh, Sie armer Junge", erwiderte der Lehrer. „Ich hatte es mir schon gedacht. Ihre Haare sind ein Anzeichen dafür, dass Sie einer anderen Gruppe angehören. Später im Semester werden Sie alles über die Ihre erfahren, und ich bin sicher, dass wir Ihnen helfen können, sich von der Gehirnwäsche zu befreien, unter der die Muggelteenager stehen."

„Ich stehe unter keiner Gehirnwäsche", erwiderte Yami verärgert.

Timor schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er und klang dabei wie ein Psychiater, der zu einem geistig verwirrten Patienten sprach. „Es wird alles gut", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf Yamis, während Hannah die Gelegenheit nutzte und einen Arm um seine Schulter legte.

„Vertraue Professor Timor", sagte sie. „Er erforscht die Muggel schon sehr lange und kennt die Wahrheit über sie."

„Aber wie gesagt, ich bin noch nie solchen Menschen begegnet", erwiderte Yami. „Es gibt Leute, die sich ganz in Schwarz kleiden und sich schwarz und weiß schminken, es gibt Leute, die sich ihre Frisuren bunt färben und in zerrissenen Kleidern rumlaufen und vieles mehr. Aber dass sie sich Blumenkränze aufsetzen, ist mir neu."

„Nun ja", sagte Timor nachdenklich. „So weit ich weiß, ist diese Sitte in Japan auch nicht so verbreitet. Aber da gibt es so viele andere merkwürdige Auswüchse der ‚Teenagerkultur'. Und eines haben sie alle gemein", er drehte sich wieder zur Klasse, „und das betrifft Sie alle, denn Sie dürfen sich nicht von ihnen verführen lassen. Alle diese Gruppen locken neue Opfer mit Versprechen von individueller Freiheit und rufen dazu auf, Ihre Eltern und die Traditionen zu missachten."

Professor Timor erzählte ihnen im Rest der Stunde weitere Schauermärchen über die ‚Jugendkultur der Muggel' und forderte sie dazu auf, als Hausaufgabe Auszüge aus einer bestimmten Muggelzeitschrift zu lesen. Die grobkörnigen Fotos und die vergilbten Seiten ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie mindestens 40 Jahre alt sein musste. Kopfschüttelnd packte Yami seine Sachen zusammen. Er wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich zu seinem nächsten Kurs, um endlich wieder mit seinen Geliebten zusammen sein zu können.

Hannah hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und begonnen, ihre Sache zu packen. Sie folgte Yami aus dem Klassenraum und durch verschiedene Gänge der Schule. „Yami, ich würde gerne mehr über dich erfahren", sagte sie, sobald der Muggelkunderaum hinter ihnen lag.

„Ja? Was denn zum Beispiel?" fragte Yami, der ihr trotz ihres aufdringlichen Verhaltens vorher eine Chance geben wollte.

„Nun…", überlegte sie. „Was machst du gerne?"

„Am liebsten mag ich Spiele. Ganz besonders Duelmonsters, ein Kartenspiel", erwiderte der Pharao.

Hannah blickte zu Boden. „Für die meisten Spiele interessiere ich mich nicht. Was hältst du von Schokofroschkarten? Ich habe eine ganze Menge. Vielleicht könnten wir tauschen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, die finde ich nicht ganz so spannend. Um die Infos auf den Karten zu bekommen, kann man auch einfach ein paar Bücher lesen und weiß danach mehr. Und sammeln nur um des Sammelns willen ist nicht so ganz mein Fall."

„Und sonst gibt es nichts, was du gerne machst?" fragte Hannah.

„Nein, Spiele sind meine große Leidenschaft, und ich langweile mich nie dabei", erwiderte Yami und wurde dann plötzlich rot. Als Hannah ihn daraufhin neugierig ansah, setzte er verlegen hinzu: „Es gibt da schon noch was... aber das tue ich nur mit jemandem, den ich liebe..."

Hannah nickte enttäuscht und seufzte. „Dann hast du also schon eine Freundin?"

„Ja", erwiderte Yami ausweichend. Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber sie musste ja nicht alles wissen. „War es das, was du eigentlich wissen wolltest?"

„Nun ja, viele von uns Mädchen fragen sich das", erwiderte sie leicht beschämt, wagte aber trotzdem, weiterzufragen „Und was ist mit deinem Bruder und eurem Freund?"

Yami sah sie warnend an. „Sie sind vergeben. Mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle können du und die anderen Mädchen an dieser Schule nicht von uns erwarten. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich muss die Treppe hoch, weil ich Verteidigung habe."

„Oh, natürlich", erwiderte sie verunsichert. „Wir sehen uns dann."

‚Mädchen…', dachte sich Yami. Dann stieg er die Treppen hoch. Er war unter den ersten, die den Klassenraum betraten. Umbridge saß bereits mit ihrem rosa Strickjäckchen am Lehrertisch und lächelte ihn an. Yami nickte ihr aus reiner Höflichkeit leicht zu und setzte sich.

--Yugis 4. Stunde: Wahrsagen--

Gerade als es läutete, kam Yugi an der silbernen Leiter an, die hoch in den Nordturm führte. Dort sollte laut seinem Stundenplan Wahrsagen stattfinden. Er kletterte hoch und lugte unsicher durch die Falltür in das Klassenzimmer. Sofort entdeckte ihn die Lehrerin. „Oh, sagen Sie nichts", säuselte sie in ihrer geheimnisvollen Stimme. „Sie sind einer der Austauschschüler. Ich wusste natürlich, dass Sie kommen."

Yugi verneigte sich. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Yugi Muto. Bin ich hier richtig für Wahrsagen?"

„Ja, ich bin Professor Trelawney", hauchte die Lehrerin. „Hier bei mir können Sie und Ihre Mitschüler die Welt des Irdischen zurücklassen und, wenn Sie mit dem Sehenden Auge gesegnet sind, einen kleinen Blick in die Zukunft erhaschen. Setzen Sie sich. Hier neben Mr. Potter... Auch wenn er die Gabe nicht hat, ist er ein phantastisches Studienobjekt."

Yugi setzte sich auf das freie Sitzkissen neben dem storchenbeinigen Tischchen, an welchem Harry und Ron saßen. „Hallo", sagte der Schattenmagier freundlich.

Harry und Ron hatten seine Anwesenheit gar nicht wahrgenommen, weil sie leise miteinander diskutiert hatten. Sie erwiderten verdutzt Yugis Gruß, aber zu mehr kamen sie nicht, denn Trelawney hatte gerade ihren Unterricht begonnen. Sie erinnerte sie an die ZAGs und verkündete dann, dass sie sich zunächst mit Traumorakeln beschäftigen würden.

Die Klasse wurde dazu aufgefordert, in den alten und arg lädierten Büchern mit dem Titel ‚Das Traumorakel', welche auf den Tischen lagen, die Einleitung zu lesen. Zu Yugis großem Leidwesen musste er mit Harry und Ron in ein Buch schauen. Das bedeutete, dass er sich ihrem Lesetempo anpassen musste. Also zog er sich, wenn er eine Seite fertig gelesen hatte, in seinen Seelenraum zurück und arbeitete an einem kniffligen 3D-Puzzle, während er die äußere Welt beobachtete und darauf wartete, dass die beiden Gryffindors endlich die Seiten umschlugen.

Zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsende waren sie endlich mit dem Lesen fertig und konnten damit beginnen, ihre jüngsten Träume zu deuten. „Ok", sagte Harry. „Was hast du in letzter Zeit so geträumt, Ron?"

„Ich erinnere mich nie an meine Träume", erwiderte der Rothaarige. „Erzähl du einen."

„Du musst dich doch wenigstens an einen erinnern", drängelte Harry.

„Na ja, letztens hab ich nachts geträumt, ich würde Quidditch spielen. Was glaubst du, soll das bedeuten?"

„Wahrscheinlich, dass du von einem Riesen-Marshmallow gefressen wirst oder so was", sagte Harry, der das Buch ergriffen hatte und achtlos die Seiten umblätterte.

„Dann hast du aber ein anderes Buch gehabt als das hier", meldete sich Yugi zu Wort, der das Anschweigen und folgende Gespräch der beiden dazu genutzt hatte, das nicht sehr dicke Buch schnell durchzulesen. „Beim Durchblättern habe ich gesehen, dass das laut dem Autor bedeutet, dass du bald mehr Freizeit hast, um Dinge zu tun, die dir Spaß machen."

Ron sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. „Das hast du dir beim Durchblättern gemerkt?"

„Ich interessiere mich sehr für Spiele und insofern habe ich mir diesen Eintrag gemerkt", sagte Yugi glücklich lächelnd. Der Gedanke an Spiele heiterte ihn stets auf. Kurz leuchteten Yugis Schlüssel, den er unter seinem Umhang trug, und die Kette, die an seinem Armband hing, auf, und er sah Ron wirklich Quidditch spielen. „Andererseits…", sagte er, Ron ernst ansehend. „Vielleicht heißt es auch, dass du in deine Hausmannschaft gewählt und dort Torhüter sein wirst."

Ron ergriff blitzschnell das Buch. „Steht das da wirklich drin?" fragte er aufgeregt und blätterte die Seiten durch.

„Das letzte ist meine eigene Interpretation", sagte Yugi lächelnd. „Ich bin gespannt, ob ich Recht behalte."

„Und wovon träumst du so?" fragte Harry.

„Nun", sagte Yugi und überlegte. „Ich erinnere mich kaum an meine Träume der letzten Zeit. Aber ich weiß, dass es immer dasselbe ist. Aber ich hatte schon einmal einen Traum, der in gewisser Weise hellseherisch war."

„Ach ja?" fragte Ron interessiert und beugte sich neugierig zu Yugi herüber.

„Ich habe von Yami geträumt, bevor ich ihn getroffen habe. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich dadurch nur wusste, wie er aussah. Ich war jedes Mal todunglücklich, dass er am Morgen dann nicht bei mir war."

Ron schaute sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch niemand lauschte, dann beugte er sich wieder etwas näher an Yugi heran und flüsterte: „Dann wusstest du es schon vorher, dass du… du weißt schon…"

Yugi sah ihn böse an, antwortete aber trotzdem im Flüsterton. „Nein, wusste ich nicht. Außerdem hat ‚es' einen Namen, weißt du? Vorher dachte ich, ich wäre in ein Mädchen verliebt. Aber Yami und Seto liebe ich mehr als jeden anderen."

„Aber ist das nicht merkwürdig?" fragte nun Harry.

Der Japaner sah ihn ein paar Augenblicke einfach nur an. Schließlich senkte er seinen Blick. „Nein", hauchte er. „Ich fände es viel merkwürdiger, wenn wir nicht so zusammen wären. Es ist, als ob Yami und Seto ein Teil von mir sind. Wir spüren unsere Gefühle, teilen unsere Gedanken. Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, dass sie mich verlassen, dann zerreißt es mich."

„Das klingt wie ein paar der Liebesromane, die meine Mum liest", meinte Ron verächtlich. „So was gibt es doch gar nicht."

„Werd' erwachsen, Ron", sagte Yugi böse. „Wir können nochmal darüber reden, wenn du mit Hermine länger zusammen bist."

„Was hat das mit Hermine zu tun?" fragte Ron und wurde rot. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen.

Unten konnte man die Schulglocke läuten hören, und Professor Trelawney gab ihnen noch die Hausaufgabe, einen Monat lang Traumtagebücher zu führen.

„Wenn du dir nicht einmal selbst eingestehen kannst, dass du Hermine liebst, wie willst du es dann ihr gegenüber tun? Du tust du mir leid... und Hermine, wenn ich es recht bedenke, noch viel mehr", erwiderte Yugi, während er schnell seine Sachen zusammenpackte. „Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass du es nicht eines Tages bereust."

Neville war wenige Augenblicke später an Yugis Seite. Sie gingen zusammen mit Harry und Ron zum Verteidigungsunterricht. Als sie den Raum betraten, sahen sie Yami bereits an einem Tisch sitzen, und sofort lief Yugi zu ihm und nahm neben ihm Platz. Die anderen folgten und setzen sich an die benachbarten Tische. Vor allem deshalb, weil Harry keine große Lust verspürte, allzu nahe bei Umbridge zu sitzen.

Wenig später betrat Hermine den Raum und setzte sich neben Ron. „Kaiba kommt gleich", sagte sie. „Er wollte nur schnell was überprüfen."

„Was denn?" fragte der ehemalige Pharao.

„Hat er nicht gesagt", erwiderte die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor.

Yami und Yugi zogen die Augenbrauen hoch. /Seto, was ist los/

/'/Nichts Besonderes. Wir haben nur Besuch. Ich bin gleich da./'/

/-/Was soll das heißen/-/ fragte Yugi verwundert.

Doch da betrat auch schon der CEO das Klassenzimmer, dicht gefolgt von…

--Kaibas 4. Stunde: Arithmantik--

Als der CEO das Klassenzimmer betrat, war auch dieses schon ziemlich voll. Er setzte sich an einen der freien Tische im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Wenig später kam die Lehrerin, eine mittelgroße, fröhliche Frau herein. Auf dem Weg an ihr Pult kam sie an Kaiba vorbei. „Ja, hallo. Es freut mich, dass Sie den Weg in meine Klasse gefunden haben. Sie werden es nicht bereuen. Arithmantik ist eines der spannendsten Fächer, das werden Sie sicher bald herausfinden. Ich bin Professor Vektor, und wie war nochmal Ihr Name?"

„Mein Name ist Seto Kaiba."

„Fein, fein. Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Klasse, begrüßen Sie Ihren neuen Mitschüler. Ich erwarte, dass Sie freundlich zu ihm sind und ihm helfen, wenn er Fragen hat." Professor Vektor strahlte. Viele winkten leicht, einige lächelten ihm zu, andere nickten und zwei oder drei waren so intensiv mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, dass sie überhaupt nichts mitbekamen. Die Lehrerin ließ sich nicht die Laune verderben und strahlte weiter. „Aber setzten Sie sich hier nicht so abseits. Dort neben Miss Granger ist doch auch noch ein Platz frei. Na los. Nur Mut. Keiner in meinem Kurs beißt."

Kaiba nahm missmutig seine Sachen, ging zu Hermines Tisch und setzte sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Das Gryffindor-Mädchen lächelte ihm ermutigend zu, ihre Wangen ein bisschen rot, als sie sich an den Kuss im Zug erinnerte.

„So, liebe Klasse", begann Professor Vektor. „Wie Sie wissen, ist dieses Jahr für Sie ZAG-Jahr. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Sie alle mindestens ein A schaffen. Schließlich sind Sie einer meiner besten Kurse." Ihr kamen vor Rührung die Tränen und sie tupfte sie mit einem großen karierten Taschentuch weg. „Wenn Sie weiterhin ihre Hausaufgaben machen und so fleißig sind wie bisher, sehe ich kein Problem. Außerdem hoffe ich sehr, dass wir uns von niemandem aus diesem Kurs verabschieden müssen und ich Sie nächstes Jahr alle wieder zu meinem UTZ-Kurs begrüßen darf."

Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal stolz und gerührt durch den Raum schweifen. „Nun, dann wollen wir aber keine Zeit mehr verschwenden und gleich mit der ersten Aufgabe beginnen. Diese sollten Sie problemlos lösen können, da sie aus der dritten Klasse war. Jetzt holen Sie Ihre Hefte raus und versuchen Sie es."

Die Schüler schlugen ihre Hefte auf und begannen zu rechnen. Professor Vektor ging zu Kaibas Tisch. „Kommen Sie mit der Aufgabe klar? Wenn nicht, kann ich Ihnen dabei helfen."

„Ich denke, diese schaffe ich schon", erwiderte Kaiba und begann unter den wachsamen Augen der quirligen Lehrerin die Lösung zu erarbeiten. In der Stunde schafften Sie fünf Aufgaben, mit denen sie die wichtigsten Dinge der ersten drei Jahre wiederholten.((4))

Am Ende der Stunde bekamen sie noch einmal vier Aufgaben zur Wiederholung. Dann verabschiedete sich Professor Vektor von ihnen und ging zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer, während die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.

„Das war eine interessante Stunde, oder?" begann Hermine ein Gespräch mit dem CEO.

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Auch wenn Professor Vektor etwas merkwürdig ist, so denke ich doch, dass ich diesen Kurs nehmen werde. Er scheint mir recht interessant zu sein."

Hermine folgte dem CEO aus dem Raum. „Ich mag den Kurs auch. Es gibt hier wenig Fächer, die auf Logik beruhen. Wenn du übrigens Schwierigkeiten hast mit Arithmantik, dann kannst du mich fragen, Seto."

„Ich ziehe es vor, ‚Kaiba' genannt zu werden. Es gibt nur wenige, die mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen dürfen. In Japan ist das auch sehr unüblich und weist auf große Vertrautheit hin."

„Oh", erwiderte Hermine. „Entschuldige. Auf jeden Fall kannst du mich fragen. Bist du auch schon auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gespannt?"

„Ich hoffe nur, diese Frau ist besser, als es den Anschein hat", erwiderte Kaiba. Plötzlich sah er, wie die Schatten sich bewegten und ein Paar blutrote Augen in dem dunklen Korridor erschienen, an dem sie gerade vorbeikamen. Er spürte auch verborgene Schattenmagie. Hermine bemerkte von all dem nichts. Als ihr auffiel, dass er stehen geblieben war, hielt auch sie inne und schaute zu ihm zurück.

„Was ist los, Kaiba?" fragte sie.

„Ich muss nur schnell was erledigen. Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach", erwiderte er.

„Ok", sagte sie unsicher, ging aber weiter den Gang hinunter, auf dem Weg zum letzten Klassenraum für diesen Tag. Kurze Zeit später bog sie um die nächste Ecke.

Kaiba drehte sich wieder dem Gang zu. „Tss, tss, tss", ertönte eine tiefe und dem CEO nur allzu vertraute Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Wird der Priester jetzt etwa seinem Pharao und Mini-Pharao untreu? Triffst du dich oft mit Mädchen?"

„Tu mir den Gefallen und erspar der Welt wenigstens ein Mal deine schwachsinnigen Vermutungen, Grabräuber", erwiderte Kaiba. „Oh, nein. Ich vergaß. Du bist schließlich ein schwachsinniger Irrer. Natürlich erwarte ich da zu viel von dir."

Baku-Ra trat in das Licht des Ganges, in dem Kaiba stand. Um seinen Hals trug er wieder Chetmety, dessen rote Augen der CEO beim Vorbeigehen gesehen hatte. „Pass auf, was du sagst", fauchte der Weißhaarige.

„Was denn? Erkennst du, dass ich Recht habe? Also, warum bist du hier? Hast du dich im Kontinent geirrt?"

„Ich bin nur ein friedlicher Tierfreund", antwortete Baku-Ra in seiner ‚Unschuldsstimme' und streichelte sanft über Chetmetys Kopf. „Mein treuer Weggefährte hier will seinen großen Bruder besuchen. Und weil ich ein netter Grabräuber bin und gerade Zeit hatte, dachte ich mir, ich tue ihm den Gefallen und bringe ihn her."

:Das, und Ryou hat ihn rausgeschmissen, damit er endlich die Hausaufgaben in Ruhe machen kann, ohne Zwischenkommentare und Fummelattacken einer gewissen Person. Baku-Ra hält seine Hausaufgaben für überflüssig und möchte lieber Dinge tun, die ihm Spaß machen. Und nachdem der liebe Ryou 4 Stunden vergeblich versucht hat, seine Aufgaben zu erledigen, ist ihm schließlich der Kragen geplatzt./

Kaiba grinste und murmelte: „So ist das also."

Derweilen würgte Baku-Ra Chetmety: „Was fällt dir ein? Das nächste Mal nehme ich dich nicht mehr mit."

Chetmety befreite sich mit einem kleinen Energiestoß und fiel zu Boden, wo er sich dann wieder aufrichtete. :Du willst doch einer armen, alten Schlange nicht ihre einzige Freude nehmen, oder/

„Wie auch immer", unterbrach Kaiba den Streit und wandte sich an die Riesenschlange. „Wenn du willst, schicke ich dich in unsere Räume. Dort kannst du mit Benu spielen."

:Danke, das wäre sehr freundlich./ erwiderte er mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. Kaiba teleportierte mit Hilfe der Schatten Chetmety in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Smaragdhauses, wo Benu gerade aus dem Fenster schaute. Der junge Vogel drehte sich um, und seine Augen wurden groß vor Freude.

:Kleiner Bruder...: trällerte er fröhlich und flatterte zu der Schlange, an die er sich sofort anschmiegte.

--Zurück auf dem Gang--

„Ok, ich werde den beiden Gesellschaft leisten", sagte Baku-Ra derweilen zu Kaiba und war schon dabei, ein Schattenportal zu öffnen, als die Stimme des CEOs ihn zurückhielt.

„Oh nein", erwiderte Kaiba bestimmt. „Du wirst nicht alleine in unserem Haus sein. Wenn du hierbleiben willst -und ich denke, das musst du, solange Ryou seine Ruhe haben will- dann wirst du mir bzw. den anderen nicht aus den Augen gehen."

„Och, wie langweilig. Wieso vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Diese Frage meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?" erwiderte Kaiba, der Baku-Ra am Arm hinter sich herzog. „Komm, wir haben jetzt noch eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Uii, ich liebe dieses Fach. Das hatten wir vorhin auch. Wir durften Vampirabwehr lernen. Und da war sogar ein Vampir zu Gast. Leider war er etwas zahm."

„Ja, ja, jetzt komm schon. Ich bin sicher, wenn wir unsere Professorin fragen, hat sie nichts dagegen, einen weiteren Schüler zu haben."

/Seto, was ist los/ fragte Yami plötzlich über ihre Gedankenverbindung, als Kaiba mit Baku-Ra den Gang entlang schritt, an dessen Ende sich der Unterrichtsraum befand.

/'/Nichts Besonderes. Wir haben nur Besuch. Ich bin gleich da./'/

/-/Was soll das heißen/-/

Kaiba betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von dem Grabräuber. Sie gingen zum Lehrertisch, an dem Umbridge saß. „Professor", sagte Kaiba, und die Lehrerin schenkte ihm ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja, was gibt es, Mr. Kaiba?", fragte sie mit ihrem Krötenlächeln.

„Wie Sie sehen, ist ein weiterer Schüler gerade zu Besuch gekommen. Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn er am Unterricht teilnimmt? Er möchte so gerne mehr lernen." Baku-Ra sah Kaiba böse an und grummelte.

„Aber nein", erwiderte sie, ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und ihr Blick wanderte wohlwollend zu Baku-Ra. „Sie können so oft in meinen Unterricht kommen, wie Sie wollen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Sie hergekommen sind, aber Sie sind mir natürlich jederzeit willkommen."

„Danke", erwiderte Kaiba und zog den Grabräuber zu den hinteren Plätzen, wo noch drei Stühle neben Yugi, Yami und den anderen frei waren.

„Was ist los?" fragte Yami, als Kaiba seine Sachen ablegte. „Was macht er hier?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich gar nicht genug von der Schule bekommen und will mehr lernen, Pharao", sagte er. Als er Yamis und Yugis ungläubige Blicke sah, fügte er hinzu: „Und Chetmety wollte Benu sehen."

„Ryou hat ihn rausgeschmissen, damit er seine Hausaufgaben machen kann", erklärte Kaiba.

„Ach so", erwiderten die anderen beiden.

„Wieso musstest du das jetzt erzählen, Priester?"

„Pharao? Priester?" fragte Hermine verdutzt, und auch die anderen der Zuhörer schauten irritiert von Baku-Ra zu Kaiba und zurück.

Zum Glück wurde den Schattenmagiern eine Erklärung erspart, denn es läutete und Umbridge erhob sich. „Nun, einen guten Tag!" sagte sie und die noch stehenden Schüler setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ich habe hier ein Problem, weil der Muggelkundelehrer meiner Meinung nach nie genannt wird, und der einzige von den bekannten Lehrern, der kein Fach (mehr) hat, ist Dumbledore. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht den Unterricht machen lassen und musste mir somit jemand neues ausdenken.

((2)) Der Name kommt aus dem Lateinischen und heißt ‚die Furcht', ‚die Besorgnis', ‚die Angst' … (Es ist also Nominativ Singula für die, die gut in den Deklinationen sind)

((3)) Magician ‚große Augen hab und fassungslos den Kopf schüttel': DER... SPINNT... DOCH! In welchem Jahrhundert lebt dieser Verrückte? Irgendwo im Mittelalter? Oder im Amerika der 60er? Ganz ehrlich, ich bezweifle, dass Hermine es ein Jahr lang in diesem Unterricht ausgehalten hätte. Und sie hätte sicher auch nie gesagt, dass es ganz interessant sei (das hatte sie doch mal gesagt, oder?). Bist du dir sicher, dass das nicht ein wenig übertrieben ist?  
Annuket: Na ja, als Hermine noch dabei war, hatten sie ja nur die Kindheit usw. und außerdem ist der Lehrer schlimmer geworden. Er ist auf einen Vertreter reingefallen, der ihm einen ‚Verjüngungstrank' verkauft hat. Nach dem Einnehmen desselben ist der gute Mann zeitweise etwas verwirrt und äußerst panisch. Geistig wurde er teilweise immerhin zurückversetzt in seine jüngeren Jahre, in denen er sich intensiv mit der amerikanischen Jugend (nicht nur 60er Jahre, sondern auch die Zeit schon davor) beschäftigt hatte. … Ok, ich gebe zu, er ist etwas… extrem, aber das sind doch die meisten meiner Charaktere.

((4)) Ich muss sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung von Arithmantik habe. Es gibt dazu aber schöne Internet-Seiten. Genauer habe ich mir nur eine angeschaut, aber ich glaube, ich bin zu dumm dazu. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich eine der Aufgaben abschreiben soll, hatte dann aber keine Lust dazu. Wer Arithmantik lernen möchte (oder zumindest eine der Möglichkeiten, was Arithmantik ist) kann ja mal raufschauen: http/ library. thinkquest. org/ C006090/ unterricht/ arithmantik. htm (nehmt einfach alle Leertasten raus; wenn das nicht funktioniert, sagt mir bescheid, dann schicke ich euch die Adresse noch einmal richtig per E-Mail… falls es die Seite dann überhaupt noch gibt. Ich habe nicht noch mal geschaut, seit ich das geschrieben habe…)

Annuket: Bis nächste Woche und ich hoffe auf eine Entscheidung bis dahin.


	7. Kapitel 6: Verteidigung gegen die dunkle

Annuket: 'schnief' Keiner hat geantwortet wegen der Frage, welchen Rhythmus ich mit den Updates machen soll. Immer muss man alles selbst entscheiden...  
Magician: Dann entscheide ich das eben. Gar kein Problem. 'fies lach' Die Leser sind selber schuld, dass sie jetzt einen Zwei-Wochen-Rhythmus kriegen. Vielleicht habe ich dann auch endlich mal wieder Zeit für meine eigenen Geschichten...  
Annuket: Können wir nicht noch wenigstens diese Woche? Dann ist wenigstens der Montag zu Ende. 'Robbenblick'  
Magician 'seufz': Na schön, ich bin ja kein Unmensch.  
Annuket 'strahl': Ok. Dann ist sowieso die vorlesungsfreie Zeit fast zu Ende. Wie auch immer. Ich danke dir, Heavenfly, dass wenigstens du mir eine Review geschickt hast. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. So weit ich es vorhabe, wird Yami auch weiterhin den Kurs besuchen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf dein Crossover. ... O-O Und du wärst für rosa? 'sich vorstell, wie das ganze Haus von Smaragd in rosa aussieht, und damit wird es rosa,Yami ist irritiert von der plötzlichen Farbänderung, Yugi eingeschüchtert und Kaiba einer Ohnmacht nahe und Yami und Yugi führen ihn aus dem Raum' Neeeeiiiin, nicht wirklich...   
Umbridge 'kommt in diesem Moment rein': Nein, was für ein entzückendes Zimmer.   
Annuket 'mit finsterem Blick': Was machen Sie denn hier?   
Umbridge 'mit ihrer Geheimwaffe, dem Krötenlächeln': Ich wollte mir nur mal das Haus der drei süßen, kleinen Racker anschauen. Und es ist ja wirklich herzallerliebst. 'tätschelt rosa Gardine mit Blümchenmuster'   
Annuket 'mit Schweißtropfen': Okaaaaayyy...   
Umbridge: Oh, da fällt mir ein: Heute werde ich das Kapitel einleiten.  
Annuket: Sagt wer?  
Umbridge 'kramt in ihrer Tasche': Hier. 'zeigt einen Zettel'  
Annuket 'nimmt Zettel und liest vor': "Sondergenehmigung des Zaubereiministeriums. Bei jeder neuen Fangeschichte haben Ministeriumsangestellte das besondere Recht und Privileg, diese nach gutdünken zu ändern."  
Umbridge 'wendet sich süßlich lächelnd an Leser, während Annuket geschockt auf das Blatt starrt': So, meine lieben, kleinen Zuhörer. Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Annuket weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter gehört und somit darf sie diese Geschichte eigentlich gar nicht schreiben. Daher ändern wir den Titel in 'Der mutige Kampf der heldenhaften Dolores Jane Umbridge' und wir streichen alle Szenen, in denen ich nicht vorkomme, und ich bekomme die 'Superlehrerpower' und ...  
Annuket 'erholt sich': Oooooohhhh, nein! Niemand streicht Szenen mit meinem... äh, ich meine Yamis und Kaibas Yugi weg! Autorengeheimwaffe: Tastensperre, so das nur noch Autoren Zugang haben.  
Umbridge: Aber Sie haben doch den neuen Erlass gelesen, oder?  
Annuket: Ja, aber er zählt nicht. Zweite Autorengeheimwaffe: Löschen. 'löscht Entstehung des Erlasses' So! Jetzt verschwinden Sie! Baku-Ra!  
Baku-Ra 'erscheint': Was denn?  
Annuket: Tust du mir den Gefallen und bringst Professor Umbridge auf die Startposition, damit wir anfangen können?  
Baku-Ra 'erinnert sich, was im Drehbuch steht, grinst': Ok. 'schleppt Umbridge weg'  
Annuket 'wütend': Das wird sie büßen...  
Magician 'vorsichtig': Ähm, Annuket? Willst du das hier etwa so lassen? 'guckt sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck um' Ich hasse rosa...  
Annuket 'blinzelt': Oh, natürlich. Zuviel rosa ist schlecht für meinen Gemütszustand... besonders dieses fast schon pinkartige rosa... 'ändert wieder Farbe' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, so ist es besser.  
Magicain 'aufatme': Allerdings... Können wir jetzt anfangen? 'grinst, weil sie sich an das Kapitel erinnert' Wir werden Spaß haben...  
Annuket: Ok, dann los.

((...)) Anmerkungen Annukets und Magicians  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauhet)

Diesem Kapitel liegen die Seiten 282-289 von ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' zugrunde. Soweit vorhanden, sind die Dialoge original übernommen. Ansonsten behalte ich mir Änderungen vor (schon allein, weil es ja Fanfiction ist, und das heißt ja, dass ich nicht das ganze Buch abschreibe).

**Kapitel 6: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste **

Es läutete, und Umbridge erhob sich. „Nun, einen guten Tag!" sagte sie, und die noch stehenden Schüler setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

Die Schüler antworteten mit einem gemurmelten „Guten Tag."

Die Lehrerin schien nicht zufrieden, denn sie machte nur „Tzz, tzz", um dann zu sagen: „Das reicht aber nicht, oder? Ich möchte doch, dass sie ‚Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge' antworten." Die Schüler sahen sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Noch einmal, bitte. Guten Tag, Klasse."

„Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge", antworteten die Schüler mit wenig Begeisterung im Chor.

/-/Was sind wir? Kindergartenkinder/-/

/'/Du musst zugeben, dass die hiesigen Schüler nicht so diszipliniert sind wie in Japan… Auch wenn ich dir zustimme, dass das in diesem Alter eigentlich unangebracht ist./'/

„Schon besser", hatte Umbridge derweilen mit ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme gesagt. „Das war nicht allzu schwer, nicht wahr? Zauberstäbe weg und Federn raus."

Murrend legten die Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe weg und kramten ihre Schreibutensilien heraus. Derweilen holte die Lehrerin ihren eigenen Zauberstab aus ihrer Handtasche und klopfte damit an die Tafel, wo der Schriftzug ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Eine Rückkehr zu den Grundprinzipien' erschien.

Sie drehte sich zur Klasse um und schenkte den Schülern ein weiteres krötenhaftes Lächeln. „Nun denn, Ihr Unterricht in diesem Fach war doch einigermaßen unstet und bruchstückhaft, nicht wahr?" hob sie an, während sie ihre Hände ordentlich faltete. „Der ständige Wechsel der Lehrer, von denen einige offenbar keinem vom Ministerium anerkannten Lehrplan gefolgt sind, hat leider dazu geführt, dass Sie weit unter dem Niveau sind, das wir in Ihrem ZAG-Jahr erwarten würden.

Sie werden sich jedoch freuen zu erfahren, dass diese Probleme nun behoben werden sollen. Wir werden in diesem Jahr einen sorgfältig strukturierten, theoriezentrierten, vom Ministerium anerkannten Kurs durchführen." Die meisten Schüler schienen Schwierigkeiten zu haben, überhaupt zu verstehen, was die Lehrerin ihnen damit sagen wollte und glitten in einen Halbschlaf ab. Die Mienen der Schattenmagier jedoch verfinsterten sich. Besonders Baku-Ra war nach dem Wort ‚theoriezentriert' sehr missmutig geworden. Er hasste Theorie. Ungeachtet ihrer gelangweilten Zuhörer fuhr die Lehrerin fort: „Schreiben Sie bitte Folgendes ab."

Ein erneuter Schwung des Zauberstabes brachte die alten Wörter zum Verschwinden, und nun war der Schriftzug ‚Ziele des Kurses' zu lesen. Artig schrieben die Schüler die drei Kursziele ab: ‚1) Verständnis der Grundprinzipien defensiver Magie; 2) Erkennen von Situationen, in denen defensive Magie auf rechtlicher Grundlage eingesetzt werden kann; und 3)Den Gebrauch defensiver Magie in einen Zusammenhang mit praktischem Nutzen stellen'.

Baku-Ra meldete sich. „Ja, Mr. Tjai((1))? Was wollen Sie wissen?" fragte Umbridge gönnerhaft.

„Und wann kommen die ‚aggressiven' Zauber?" fragte er.

„Nun, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geht es darum, sich gegen solche zu wehren und nicht, sie zu erlernen", erwiderte sie mit ihrer süßen Mädchenstimme.

„Wie langweilig", grummelte der Grabräuber.

Umbridge schien ihn nicht zu hören und fuhr fort: „Nun, haben alle ein Exemplar der ‚Theorie magischer Verteidigung' von Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Das dumpfe, zustimmende Gemurmel der Schüler stellte sie offensichtlich nicht zufrieden. „Ich glaube, das versuchen wir noch mal", flötete sie, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass einige Schüler, allen voran Baku-Ra, aussahen, als wollten sie sie erwürgen. „Wenn ich eine Frage stelle, möchte ich, dass Sie mit ‚Ja, Professor Umbridge' oder ‚Nein, Professor Umbridge' antworten. Also: Haben alle ein Exemplar der ‚Theorie magischer Verteidigung' von Wilbert Slinkhard?"

„Ja, Professor Umbridge", schallte es gereizt durch das Klassenzimmer. Nur bei einem Schüler konnte die Lehrerin klar und deutlich die Antwort ‚Nein' hören.

Sofort verfinsterte sich der Blick der Hexe etwas. „Wer ist es, der sein Exemplar unseres Lehrbuches vergessen hat?" fragte sie leicht verstimmt.

Baku-Ra hob gelangweilt die Hand. Umbridge starrte ihn einen Moment mit ihren Krötenaugen an, dann kehrte das Lächeln wieder auf ihr breites Gesicht zurück. „Oh, bei Ihnen ist das natürlich verständlich, Mr. Tjai. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bedacht hatte, dass Sie nur kurz zu Besuch sind. Aber ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Kaiba wird Sie in sein Buch hineinschauen lassen."

Kaiba jedoch zog es vor, mit Yami zusammen zu lesen, und überließ dem Grabräuber sein Buch. Allerdings zischte er noch: „Aber gib es mir nachher wieder!"

„Gut", sagte Umbridge. „Nun schlagen Sie bitte Seite fünf auf und lesen Sie ‚Kapitel eins, Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger'. Ich möchte keine Unterhaltungen hören."

Während Umbridge sich auf ihren Stuhl setzte, begannen die Schüler lustlos ihre Bücher aufzuschlagen. Doch da der Schreibstil nicht sonderlich schülerfreundlich war und ‚leichte' Müdigkeitsanfälle verursachte, schalteten die meisten Schüler bald ab und begnügten sich damit, auf den Text zu starren und somit wenigstens so zu tun, als würden sie lesen.

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba begannen, genau wie der Grabräuber, das Buch in ihrer Geschwindigkeit zu lesen. Mit jeder neuen Seite, die Baku-Ra aufschlug, empfand er mehr Verachtung für das Buch und seinen Autor, was dazu führte, dass er immer heftiger umblätterte. Es war ein Wunder, dass er die Seiten dabei nicht ausriss. Als sie mit der Hälfte des Buches durch waren, hörten die drei auf zu lesen, und Baku-Ra schloss ein paar Sekunden später genervt. Er betrachtete es kurz, so als könnte es ihn jeden Moment anspringen, und ließ es dann angewidert auf den Tisch fallen. „Geh gefälligst ordentlich damit um!" zischte der CEO aufgebracht. „Es ist zwar auch nicht gerade mein Lieblingsbuch, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es mir gehört. Also mach es nicht kaputt." Baku-Ra grinste ihn an. Er beschwor sein Messer und begann, damit die Seiten des Buches vom Einband zu lösen.((2))

Auf Kaibas Stirn erschien eine riesige Zornesfalte, und seine Hände zuckten, als würde er mit aller Kraft dagegen ankämpfen, den Grabräuber auf der Stelle zu zerstampfen. /-/Das hat doch keinen Sinn, dieser Streit/-, hörte er Yugi beschwichtigend in seinem Geist sagen. /-/Er hört ja doch nicht auf dich./-/Aufgebracht wollte Kaiba etwas erwidern, aber Yugi fuhr fort. /-/Lass lieber Taten sprechen. Du weißt, wie zickig er ist, wenn er sich mit Ryou gestritten hat. Selbst wenn es nur ein kleiner Streit war./-/

Yami und Kaiba sahen ihren Geliebten kurz verdutzt an, während dieser eine kleine Schattenwelle schickte, die den Grabräuber entwaffnete und seine Hände auf den Tisch klebte. Verwundert versuchte er, seine Hände zu heben, und als das nicht funktionierte, schaute er Yugi böse an, der ihn fröhlich anlächelte.

„Wollen Sie eine Frage zu dem Kapitel stellen, meine Liebe?" fragte Umbridge plötzlich. Die vier Schattenmagier schauten sich verwundert um und sahen, wie Hermine ihren Arm sinken ließ. Die ganze Klasse beobachtete den Austausch ziemlich interessiert.

„Nein, nicht zu dem Kapitel", erwiderte besagte Brünette.

„Nun, wir lesen es gerade", sagte Umbridge. „Wenn sie andere Auskünfte wünschen, können wir das am Ende des Unterrichts erledigen."

„Ich möchte eine Auskunft über Ihre Kursziele", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort.

Umbridge hob ihre Augenbrauen und fragte: „Und Ihr Name ist?"

„Hermine Granger."

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich denke, die Kursziele sind vollkommen klar, wenn Sie sie sorgfältig durchlesen", beantwortete die Lehrerin die Frage. Ihre ausgesuchte Liebenswürdigkeit kam dabei wieder einmal zum Einsatz.

„Nun mir nicht", sagte Hermine ernst. „Da steht nichts davon, wie man defensive Zauber einsetzt."

Fast alle der Schüler lasen sich nun noch einmal die Kursziele an der Tafel durch, die sie nur Minuten zuvor in ihre Hefte abgeschrieben hatten. Währenddessen lachte Umbridge kurz auf, bevor sie erwiderte: „Defensive Zauber einsetzt? Nun aber, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass in meinem Klassenzimmer eine Situation eintreten könnte, die es erforderte, dass Sie einen defensiven Zauber einsetzen, Miss Granger. Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, im Unterricht angegriffen zu werden?"

Nur die Schattenmagier sahen, dass auf Baku-Ras Gesicht plötzlich ein entzückter Ausdruck erschien. Er schmiedete eindeutig Pläne. Erneut versuchte er, seine Hände von der Tischplatte zu lösen.

Währenddessen ging die Diskussion zwischen Klasse und Lehrerin weiter. „Wir gebrauchen keine Magie?" hatte Ron gerade gefragt.

„Die Schüler und Schülerinnen heben die Hand, wenn sie in meinem Unterricht zu sprechen wünschen, Mr. -?" trällerte die Lehrerin.

„Weasley", antwortete der Rothaarige und hob seine Hand. Doch Umbridge wandte sich breit lächelnd von ihm ab. Nachdem ihr Blick kurz auf Harry verweilt hatte, der sich ebenfalls meldete, wandte sie sich wieder an Hermine.

„Ja, Miss Granger? Sie wollten etwas Anderes fragen?" 

„Ja", erwiderte die Gryffindor. „Der springende Punkt bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist doch sicher, dass wir Zauber zu unserer Verteidigung üben?"

„Sind Sie eine vom Ministerium geschulte Ausbildungsexpertin, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, aber-"

„Nun, dann fürchte ich, Sie sind nicht qualifiziert zu entscheiden, was der ‚springende Punkt' eines Unterrichts ist. Zauberer, die viel älter und klüger sind als Sie, haben unser neues Studienprogramm ausgearbeitet. Sie werden auf sichere, risikofreie Weise etwas über defensive Zauber lernen –"

„Was nützt denn das?" fragte Harry schließlich laut dazwischen, und Baku-Ra sah ihn zustimmend an. „Wenn wir angegriffen werden, wird das nicht –"

„Melden, Mr. Potter!" flötete Umbridge. Prompt war Harrys Faust in der Luft, genau wie die Hände vieler anderer Schüler. Die Lehrerin wandte sich an einen anderen Jungen aus Gryffindor: „Und ihr Name ist?"

„Dean Thomas."

„Nun, Mr. Thomas?"

„Also, es ist doch, wie Harry gesagt hat, nicht? Wenn wir angegriffen werden, wird das nicht risikofrei sein."

„Ich wiederhole", erwiderte Umbridge, Dean auf nervige Weise anlächelnd, „erwarten Sie, dass Sie während des Unterrichts angegriffen werden?"

Dean begann: „Nein, aber –"

Umbridge wollte ihn gerade unterbrechen, aber Baku-Ra kam ihr zuvor: „Es kann aber passieren, dass man im Unterricht angegriffen wird."

Umbridge erwiderte beschwichtigend: „Aber nein, Mr. Tjai. Und bitte melden auch Sie sich."

Als Umbridge sich dem nächsten Schüler, der eine Frage hatte, zuwenden wollte, ertönte erneut die Stimme des Grabräubers: „Ich würde mich ja gerne melden, aber leider kann ich meine Arme nicht heben." Er setzte die unschuldigste Miene auf, die er zustande brachte. „Ich saß hier friedlich in Ihrem Unterricht und plötzlich wird mir dieser ‚Fluch' aufgehalst."

„Was?" fragte Umbridge streng. „Wer war das?"

„Ich", erwiderte Yugi. Er starrte trotzig von Baku-Ra, der ihn angrinste, zu Umbridge, die ihn einen Moment missmutig musterte.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Mr. Muto. In der Schule werden keine Mitschüler verhext. Schon gar nicht im Unterricht", sagte Umbridge. „Heben Sie den Zauber wieder auf. Sofort!"

„Er hat mein Lehrbuch zerstört, und Yugi wollte ihn nur davon abhalten", verteidigte Kaiba die Handlung seines Geliebten.

„Nichts, ich wiederhole, nichts rechtfertigt den Gebrauch von Flüchen in dieser Klasse", erwiderte Umbridge. „Wenn so etwas geschieht, dann melden Sie sich und berichten von der Missetat ihres Mitschülers, aber verfluchen Sie ihn nicht. Und nun zum letzten Mal: Lassen Sie ihn frei!"

„Er wird bestimmt keine Hemmungen haben, hier Zauber loszulassen", meinte der CEO.

„Nachsitzen für Sie, Mr. Kaiba", fauchte Umbridge. „Und für Sie auch, Mr. Muto. Heute Nachmittag um 17:00 Uhr. Und jetzt befreien Sie ihn, oder ich ziehe ihnen auch noch Hauspunkte ab!"

Yugi und seine Geliebten funkelten sie zornig an. „Auf ihre Verantwortung", sagte der Kleinste der drei. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, so als würde er ihn zum Zaubern benutzen, und hob die Magie, die den Grabräuber fesselte, auf. Dieser grinste die drei an, wobei er sich die Handgelenke rieb.

„Aber beweist das nicht, dass wir uns verteidigen können müssen", fragte Dean, den die Lehrerin nun aufrief.

Umbridge setzte wieder ihr falsches Lächeln auf und wandte sich an die gesamte Klasse. „Es reicht völlig, die Theorie zu lernen. Ich möchte die Art und Weise, wie diese Schule bislang geführt wurde, nicht kritisieren, aber Sie wurden in diesem Fach einigen sehr unverantwortlichen Zauberern ausgesetzt, wirklich sehr unverantwortlich – ganz zu schweigen von äußerst gefährlichen Halbblütern."

„Wenn Sie Professor Lupin meinen", rief Dean zornig, „er war der Beste, den wir je –"

„Melden, Mr. Thomas! Wie ich schon sagte – es wurden Ihnen Zauber vorgeführt, die kompliziert, für Ihre Altersgruppe ungeeignet und potentiell tödlich sind." Baku-Ra folgte ihrer Rede verzückt, eifersüchtig auf die Schüler, die den Unterricht dieser ‚unverantwortlichen' Lehrer erlebt hatten. „Man hat Sie in Angst versetzt und glauben gemacht, dass Sie praktisch jeden Tag schwarzmagischen Angriffen ausgesetzt sein können –"

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr", ereiferte sich Hermine, „wir haben nur -"

„Ihre Hand ist nicht oben, Miss Granger!" Die Lehrerin wandte sich wieder von ihr ab, als sie folgsam die Hand hob. Umbridge fuhr fort: „Meines Wissens hat mein Vorgänger rechtswidrige Flüche nicht nur vor Ihnen, sondern auch noch an Ihnen ausgeführt."

„Na ja, es hat sich ja rausgestellt, dass er wahnsinnig war, oder?" sagte Dean hitzig. „Und trotzdem haben wir 'ne Menge gelernt."

„Ihr Hand ist nicht oben, Mr. Thomas!" trillerte Umbridge. „Nun, es ist die Auffassung des Ministeriums, dass ein theoretisches Wissen mehr als ausreichend ist, um Sie durch die Prüfung zu bringen, und das ist es schließlich, worum es in der Schule geht. Und ihr Name ist?" fragte sie ein Mädchen in der ersten Reihe, dessen Hand gerade nach oben geschossen war.

„Parvati Patil, und gibt es nicht einen praktischen Teil in unseren ZAG–Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Sollen wir nicht zeigen, dass wir tatsächlich die Gegenflüche beherrschen und alles?"

„Wenn Sie die Theorie fleißig genug studiert haben, gibt es keinen Grund, warum Sie nicht in der Lage sein sollten, Zauber unter sorgfältig überwachten Prüfungsbedingungen auszuführen", sagte Umbridge abweisend.

„Ohne dass wir je zuvor geübt haben?" fragte das Mädchen ungläubig nach. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass wir erst bei den Prüfungen richtig zaubern dürfen?"

„Ich wiederhole, wenn Sie die Theorie fleißig genug studiert haben –"

„Und was wird uns die Theorie in der wirklichen Welt nützen?", sagte Harry laut, die Faust erneut in der Luft.

Umbridge sah ihn an und sagte sanft: „Wir sind hier in der Schule, Mr. Potter, nicht in der wirklichen Welt."

„Demnach sollen wir gar nicht darauf vorbereitet sein, was uns dort draußen erwartet?" ereiferte sich Harry.

„Dort draußen erwartet Sie nichts, Mr. Potter", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

„Ah ja?" Die Wut des Schwarzhaarigen erreichte offensichtlich einen neuen Höhepunkt.

„Wer, glauben Sie denn, will Kinder wie Sie angreifen?" fragte Umbridge honigsüß.

„Hm, überlegen wir mal… Vielleicht… Lord Voldemort?"

Die Reaktionen seiner Klassenkameraden zeugten von Angst vor dem Namen. Neville, der vor Yugi saß, rutschte vom Stuhl, einige, wie beispielsweise Ron, keuchten auf und ein paar Mädchen schrieen kurz auf. Während die Schüler wenigstens mehr oder weniger gespannt von Umbridge zu Harry und wieder zurück schauten, blieb diese ruhig und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Potter", sagte sie ernst. „Nun lassen Sie mich einige Dinge klar und deutlich sagen." Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und beugte sich, so gut es ihr Körperbau erlaubte, zur Klasse. „Man hat Ihnen gesagt, dass ein gewisser schwarzer Magier von den Toten zurück sei –"

„Er war nicht tot", widersprach Harry aufgebracht. „Aber ja, er ist zurückgekehrt!"

/'/Ich schätze mal, das gibt Ärger…/'/

/-/Aber wenigstens Baku-Ra hat Spaß. Zumindest im Moment folgt er dem Unterricht./-/

/'/Natürlich, bei so viel Spannung in der Luft ist er glücklich./'/

Umbridge starrte in der Klasse umher, Harrys Blick bewusst ausweichend, und sagte, ohne auch nur ein Mal nach Luft zu schnappen: „Mr-Potter-Sie-haben-Ihrem-Haus-schon-zehn-Punkte-Abzug-eingebracht-nun-machen-Sie-die-Sache-nicht-noch-schlimmer." Dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Rede fort: „Wie ich eben sagte, man hat Ihnen mitgeteilt, dass ein gewisser schwarzer Magier erneut sein Unwesen treibe. Das ist eine Lüge."

Wieder unterbrach der wütende Harry sie. „Das ist KEINE Lüge!", sagte er mit funkelnden Augen. „Ich habe ihn gesehen, ich habe mit ihm gekämpft!"

„Nachsitzen, Mr. Potter!" sagte Umbridge triumphierend. „Morgen Nachmittag. Fünf Uhr. Ich wiederhole, das ist eine Lüge. Das Zaubereiministerium versichert Ihnen, dass Sie nicht durch irgendeinen schwarzen Magier gefährdet sind. Wenn Sie sich dennoch Sorgen machen, dann kommen Sie unbedingt außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit zu mir. Wenn jemand Sie mit Flunkereien über wiedergeborene schwarze Magier in Unruhe versetzt, möchte ich davon hören. Ich bin hier, um zu helfen. Ich will nur ihr Bestes. Und würden Sie nun bitte mit ihrer Lektüre fortfahren. Seite fünf, ‚Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger'."

Während Umbridge sich nun wieder an ihr Pult setzte, stand Harry auf. /Was für ein Idiot. Was, glaubt er, bringt das/ fragte Yami seine beiden Geliebten. Hermine schien seine Meinung zu teilen, denn sie zerrte am Ärmel des Schwarzhaarigen und flüsterte: „Harry, nein!"

Doch er ignorierte ihre Warnung, riss sich los und sprach mit bebender Stimme weiter: „Nun, Ihnen zufolge ist Cedric Diggory also von ganz allein tot umgefallen, ja?"

Die ganze Klasse außer Hermine, Ron und den Schattenmagiern, da letztere die Geschichte von Dumbledore kannten, schnappten hörbar nach Luft. Die Spannung im Raum nahm dermaßen zu, dass man das Gefühl hatte, sie greifen zu können. Begierig, mehr zu erfahren, schauten fast alle Schüler von Harry zu Umbridge.

„Cedric Diggorys Tod war ein tragischer Unfall", sagte sie kalt, ihr falsches Lächeln war längst von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er ihr bestimmt erwiderte: „Es war Mord. Voldemort hat ihn getötet, und Sie wissen das."

Anstatt ihn anzuschreien, was beinahe die ganze Klasse erwartete, benutzte Umbridge ihre sanfteste und süßeste Mädchenstimme, als sie sagte: „Kommen Sie her, Mr. Potter, mein Lieber."

Wütend stieß Harry seinen Stuhl zur Seite und stapfte um Hermine und Ron herum, die Bankreihen entlang bis hin zum Lehrerpult. Gespannt hielt der Rest der Klasse den Atem an. Die Lehrerin holte aus ihrer Tasche eine rosafarbene Pergamentrolle hervor, die sie auf ihrem Pult glattstrich. Dann tauchte sie ihre Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass, das vor ihr stand, beugte sich tief über ihr Pult und schrieb etwas auf das Pergament. Als sie nach etwas über einer Minute ihren Text vollendet hatte, rollte sie die Notiz zusammen und berührte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Bringen Sie dies zu Professor McGonagall, mein Lieber", wies sie ihn mit ihrer Zuckerstimme an und reichte ihm die rosafarbene Notiz.

Wortlos nahm Harry sie ihr ab und verließ den Raum, ohne irgendjemanden eines Blickes zu würdigen. Hermine und Ron sahen sich besorgt an. Die meisten der restlichen Schüler warfen sich betretene und dennoch neugierige Blicke zu. Viele schauten auch Hermine und Ron als Harrys beste Freunde an, als könnten diese ihnen nun mehr Informationen liefern.

/Ich schätze mal, mit dieser Aktion hat Harry die Gerüchteküche ziemlich angeheizt./

/-/Das ist doch klar. Ein Schüler ist letztes Jahr gestorben, und die meisten werden nicht so viel darüber wissen wie wir. Hätte Albus-jii-chan uns das nicht alles erzählt, würde ich auch mehr darüber wissen wollen./-/

„So", unterbrach Umbridge das gedankliche Gespräch der drei und stoppte die wild in der Klasse umherschweifenden Blicke der Schüler. „Noch einmal für Sie alle. Sie brauchen keine Angst vor den Ammenmärchen von Mr. Potter zu haben, denn Sie sind nicht wahr. Ich fürchte, Ihr Mitschüler hat gewisse Probleme mit der Realität. Nun haben wir aber genug Zeit damit verschwendet, uns Lügen über tote schwarze Magier anzuhören. Fahren wir mit den Unterricht fort. Bitte lesen Sie weiter auf Seite fünf, die ‚Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger'."

Folgsam richteten die Schüler ihre Konzentration zurück auf das Buch oder taten zumindest so. Spätestens nach dem ersten Absatz starrten die meisten wieder auf die Seiten ihrer Bücher und hofften, dass die Stunde bald zu Ende sein würde.

Baku-Ra war überhaupt nicht glücklich, dass die ‚lustige' Diskussion zu Ende war und nun wieder Ruhe und Frieden herrschte. ‚Nun weil die dumme Kröte nicht erwartet, im Unterricht angegriffen zu werden…' Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, und ein böses Grinsen ersetzte den mürrischen Blick, als er sich wieder erinnerte, was er geplant hatte. ‚Wenn sie ihren Unterricht so langweilig macht, ist sie selbst schuld!' Leise und vorsichtig beschwor er mit seinen Schattenkräften seine Duelmonsterkarten und durchstöberte sie nach den Monstern, die er wollte.

/Was, meint ihr, hat er vor/

/'/Chaos stiften, was sonst? Anscheinend will er seine Langeweile mit ein oder zwei Monstern bekämpfen./'/

/Sollten wir ihn jetzt nicht aufhalten/

/-/Lass ihn ruhig machen. Umbridge-sensei wird schon sehen, was sie davon hat, mich dazu zu zwingen, ihn auf die Klasse loszulassen. Und Seto und mir auch noch Nachsitzen aufzuhalsen! Ich musste noch nie nachsitzen./-/

/Aber er könnte unsere Mitschüler gefährden./

/-/Wenn es zu gefährlich wird, können wir immer noch was unternehmen./-/

/'/Er scheint sich entschieden zu haben, wen er nehmen will. Ich bin gespannt, was er plant./'/

/Ich glaube, ich sollte aber doch lieber gleich den dunklen Magier((3)) und das dunkle Magier-Mädchen((4)) bereithalten, damit sie sofort eingreifen können. Schließlich hat er auch zwei Karten ausgewählt./

Währenddessen durchstöberte der Grabräuber weiterhin sein Deck. ‚Perfekt', dachte er schließlich, als er auf die zwei Karten stieß, die er suchte. Triumphierend schaute er sie an, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass Yami, Yugi und Kaiba seine Beschwörung verhindern und somit seinen Spaß verderben konnten, wenn sie das wollten. Er sah sie an und bemerkte, dass sie ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.

Er warf ihnen einen zornigen Blick zu und erwartete, dass sie ihn gleich wieder fesseln oder ihm seine Karten abnehmen würden. Aber nichts davon geschah. Im Gegenteil: Yami, Yugi und Kaiba schien es relativ egal zu sein, ob er den Unterricht störte oder nicht. ‚Da sind wohl einige etwas trotzig, weil sie nachsitzen müssen', dachte Baku-Ra, und sein fieses Grinsen kehrte in voller Stärke zurück. ‚Selbst wenn ich damit dem Pharao und seinem Harem einen Gefallen tue, will ich jetzt trotzdem meinen Spaß.'

Er rief ein paar Schatten, mit denen er das Zimmer verdunkelte. Ängstlich blickten die Schüler von ihren Büchern auf. „Was soll das? Wer macht das?" fragte Umbridge, leicht erzürnt darüber, dass erneut die Lektüre unterbrochen wurde.

Baku-Ra grinste nur weiter, schloss seine Augen, konzentrierte die Schattenmagie und rief zwei Duelmonster. Aus den Schatten nahe der Tür trat ein Mann mit türkisgrünen Haaren. Seine Haut war blass und leicht violett, und seine Kleidung bestand aus schwarzem und dunkel-lila Leder und wurde von ein paar Stacheln vollendet.((5))

Umbridge starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann machte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und fragte: „Wer sind Sie und wie können Sie es wagen, meinen Unterricht zu stören?" Er grinste die Lehrerin an, wobei spitze Reißzähne sichtbar wurden.

Dadurch darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass jemand hinter ihnen stand, drehten sich auch noch die letzten Schüler um. Die Jugendlichen, die ihm am nächsten saßen –Yami, Yugi, Kaiba und Baku-Ra selbstverständlich ausgenommen–, wichen zurück. „Ich habe nur ein bisschen Durst", erwiderte er, weiter grinsend und seine Zähne zeigend. „Und ich muss sagen, dass hier viele Leckerbissen sind."

Die meisten Schüler in der Nähe sprangen auf und drängten sich an die Wand, möglichst weit von dem Mann weg, der augenscheinlich ein Vampir war. Auch Umbridge wich ein paar Schritte zurück, wodurch sie sich wieder ihrem Pult näherte. „Das können Sie nicht tun, Vampir! Nach Ministeriumserlass 58 Abschnitt 74, ist es Vampiren nicht gestattet, außerhalb eines vom Vampirgremium beschlossenen Radius' zu jagen, und erst recht nicht, Zauberer und Hexen anzugreifen. Also fordere ich von Ihnen, dass sie sich entfernen!"

Sie hatte ihr Pult rückwärts gehend erreicht, aber plötzlich schlang sich ein Arm um ihre Schulter, der in einen oberarmlangen, lilafarbenen Handschuh gehüllt war. Zwei dicke goldene Armreifen schmiegten sich an das zarte Handgelenk der Frau, die hinter der Lehrerin aufgetaucht war, und eine ebenfalls lilafarbene Mischung zwischen Fledermausflügel und Trageschal war daran befestigt, so dass der Flügel auf Umbridges Brust lag. „Ach wirklich?" hauchte eine dunkle Frauenstimme von hinten in das Ohr der Lehrerin.

Die Schüler konnten hinter Umbridge eine weibliche Gestalt ausmachen, die sich auf dem Pult rekelte und die ältere Hexe fest umschlungen hielt. Sie hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie der Mann, aber ihre Haare waren länger und in einer ordentlich aussehenden Hochsteckfrisur zurechtgemacht. Auch ihr Kleid war lila und an ihren Oberkörper schmiegten sich 6 Stacheln an.((6)) „Das wurde nicht mit Luc und mir ausgemacht. Daher müssen wir uns zum Glück auch nicht daran halten."

„Aber das gilt für alle Vampire!" sagte Umbridge und ihre Stimme blieb fest, obwohl leichte Angst mitschwang. „Oder wollen Sie erneut Krieg mit den Zauberern? Das letzte Mal haben wir schließlich gesiegt."

„Ich weiß nichts von diesem ‚letzten Mal'", sagte Luc grinsend, „aber Lucretia((7)) und ich haben damals definitiv nicht mitgekämpft, und ich bin sicher, dass sie keine Chance gegen uns hätten, wenn uns solch schwächliche Menschen angreifen würden."

„Ja", erwiderte der weibliche Vampir schnurrend und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über ein Stück von Umbridges Hals. „Und auch wenn Sie etwas älter sind, so ist ihre Haut so aufgequollen und rosig und fordert ja praktisch, dass man hineinbeißt. Also warum sollte ich mir einen solchen Leckerbissen entgehen lassen?" Sie zeigte ihre Reißzähne und machte sich bereit zuzubeißen, während sich Luc eine der Schülerinnen schnappte.

„Stop, dass reicht!" sagte Yami, kurz bevor jemand gebissen wurde. Die beiden Vampire blickten auf und fauchten ihn an, in ihrer Lust auf das Blut nicht mehr klar denkend. Dann beugten sie sich wieder zu ihren Opfern.

„Ich sagte, ‚Stop'!" sagte Yami noch einmal mit Nachdruck und stand auf. Sofort erschienen Mahado, der dunkle Magier, und Mana, das dunkle Magier-Mädchen, neben ihm. Er bedeutete den beiden mit einem Kopfnicken und seinen Augen, dass sie die Situation unter ihre Kontrolle bringen sollten. Die Magier befreiten schnell und zielsicher sowohl die Lehrerin als auch die Schülerin.

Luc und Lucretia zogen sich grollend durch die Schatten in ihre Welt zurück. Dann verneigten sich Mahado und Mana vor Yami und zogen sich ebenfalls zurück. Umbridge, die ja nur gesehen hatte, dass der ehemalige Pharao mindestens zwei der Wesen kontrolliert hatte, erhob ihre Stimme. „Wie können Sie es wagen, solche Wesen zu rufen, Mr. Muto! Nachsitzen, heute Nachmittag um fünf, mit Ihren Freunden zusammen!"

„Was?" fragte Yami aufgebracht. „Ich habe nur geholfen!"

„Sie haben den Unterricht massiv gestört mit ihrer Beschwörung dieser… Kreaturen. Ich sagte bereits vorhin, dass Zauberei in dieser Klasse streng verboten ist! Also wie gesagt: Nachsitzen heute um 17:00 Uhr!"

Baku-Ra hatte Mühe, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm von den dreien böse Blicke einbrachte. In diesem Moment klingelte es, und während die ersten Schüler fluchtartig den Raum verließen und sich tuschelnd über die Ereignisse, also Harrys Ausbruch und selbstverständlich auch das Erscheinen der Vampire und der beiden Zauberer, unterhielten, betrat ein etwas kleinerer, weißhaariger Junge das Klassenzimmer.

Wütend funkelte er den Grabräuber an, der instinktiv beim Anblick seines Geliebten schluckte. „Hallo, Ryou, mein Lieber. Hattest du einen schönen Abend? Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt?"

„Bak-kun…", zischte Ryou hingegen mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme, ohne auf den Grabräuber einzugehen. „Glaubst du, ich habe es nicht gespürt? Wie kannst du es wagen, Duelmonster im Unterricht zu beschwören."

„Yami hat auch…"

„Auch das habe ich gespürt, aber deine Energie wurde zuerst freigesetzt. Hältst du mich für so blöd, dass ich sowas nicht bemerke?"

„Aber ich wollte nur was für die Bildung der Schüler tun. Du weißt schon, damit sie auch richtig vorbereitet werden auf das Leben und so… Die Frau will sie nie zaubern lassen!"

„Die Frau ist Lehrerin und wird schon wissen, was sie tut!" erwiderte Ryou, immer energischer werdend, wobei er es erstaunlicherweise schaffte, dabei immer noch leise zu sein. Dann wandte er sich an Yami, Yugi und Kaiba: „Und von euch bin ich auch enttäuscht! Ihr hättet dem viel früher Einhalt gebieten können."

„Aber Ryou, sie war wirklich total unfair", sagte Yugi beschwichtigend. „Sie lässt uns aus völlig idiotischen Gründen nachsitzen: Mich, weil ich zu Beginn des Unterrichts Baku-Ra aufgehalten habe, Seto, weil er mich verteidigt hat und Yami jetzt zum Schluss, weil er ihr und einer Schülerin mit dem Rufen von Mahado und Mana geholfen und sogar das Leben gerettet hat."

Ryou sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an. „Na, das ist wirklich nicht nett."

„Siehst du?" sagte nun Baku-Ra wieder mutiger, weil der Zorn seines Geliebten etwas abgeklungen zu sein schien. „Aber mir glaubst du ja nicht!"

Ryou warf ihm wieder einen bösen Blick zu. „Ja, weil du immer zu extrem bist. Du hast Unschuldige in Gefahr gebracht mit deinem Verhalten! Wir gehen! Mach dich aber auf eine Strafe gefasst, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind!"

„Was? Warum?" maulte Baku-Ra und wollte diskutieren, aber Ryou packte ihn am Ohr und erstickte damit alle weiteren Widersprüche des Grabräubers im Keim. Da die Fünf inzwischen die Einzigen im Klassenzimmer waren, verschwanden die beiden Weißhaarigen sofort in den Schatten, holten schnell noch Chetmety ab und kehrten dann nach Japan zurück.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Für alle, die sich nicht erinnern, das war der für Baku-Ra erfundene Nachname aus ‚Schattenmagier 1 – Epilog'.

((2)) Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das geschrieben habe! Jedes Buch ist kostbar. Bitte tut nie einem armen, unschuldigen Buch so was oder ähnliches an, selbst wenn nur Schwachsinn drin steht.

((3)) Muss ich zu dem was erwähnen? Die Punkte sind 2500/2100.  
Magician ‚rumtanz': Jaaaa, ich liebe den ‚Schwarzen Magier'... Auch wenn er bei uns nicht so heißt... Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was die Amis gegen das ‚schwarz' hatten?

((4)) Ähm,… ich denke, die ist auch bekannt. Die Punkte sind zur Erinnerung 2000/1700. Ihr Effekt ist bestimmt auch allgemein bekannt.

((5)) Dieses Monster soll der ‚Vampire-Lord' sein. Seine Punkte sind 2000/1500. Er ist ein Effektmonster: "Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from his/her Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, it is Special Summoned to the field during your next Standby Phase."

((6)) Passend zu ‚Vampire-Lord' ist das ‚Vampire-Lady'. Ihre Werte sind 1550/1550, und sie hat den gleichen Effekt wie ihr männliches Pendant, nur der letzte Satz fehlt.

((7)) Weiß auch jeder, wer Lucretia war? … Vermutlich nicht. Lucretia war, der Legende zufolge, eine hochgestellte römische Bürgerin in der Königszeit. Als ihr Mann, Brutus (ein Nachfahre von ihm war der Brutus, den man von Caesar als einen seiner Mörder kennt: „Auch du Brutus, mein Sohn?"), zusammen mit den anderen Männern im Feldlager war, fragten sie sich, was die Frauen zu Hause wohl täten. Über Nacht ritten also einige der Männer zurück nach Rom. Die Kriege zur Zeit der Königszeit waren ja noch in Roms unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft. Erst in der Republik und speziell dann nach den Ständekämpfen waren die Kriege etwas weiter weg, so dass so was nicht mehr möglich gewesen wäre. Aber zurück zum Thema Lucretia: Also, die Frauen habe sich mit Gelagen und so in Rom unterhalten, während die Männer nicht da waren (ein Frauenabend eben). Aber Lucretia und ihre Dienerinnen haben, wie es einer braven Frau geziemte, Stoff-/Wollarbeiten gemacht und sich auch noch gefragt, wie es denn Männern so gehen würde. Die Männer beobachteten das und fanden das natürlich ganz toll. Der Neffe des Königs, Tarquinius Sextus sah sie und verliebte sich in sie wegen ihrer Tugendhaftigkeit. Sie ritten zurück, aber T.S. hatte es ziemlich schwer erwischt (was man(n) nicht haben darf, will man(n) erst recht…) und deshalb ritt er in der nächsten Nacht wieder zu Lucretia. Er bedrohte sie mit seinem Schwert und außerdem auch noch ihre Ehre, dass er behaupten würde, er hätte sie ermordet, weil sie mit einem Sklaven intim gewesen wäre. Sie ließ sich erpressen und schlief mit ihm. Am nächsten Morgen rief sie ihren Mann und ihren Vater, die beide im Feldlager waren, zu sich. Als die beiden zu ihr kamen, erzählte sie ihnen davon, sie verziehen ihr aber sie erstach sich trotzdem, „um ein gutes Vorbild zu sein". … Bin ich froh, dass das Frauenbild sich doch etwas geändert hat. Wie auch immer... Der Legende nach war das der Auslöser zur Vertreibung der Könige, und danach wurde Rom eine Republik. Über die römische Königszeit lässt sich wenig Konkretes sagen. Laut meinem einen Professor kann man über die Königszeit in Rom nur eins sagen: „Es hat sie gegeben. Vielleicht." Alles andere sind nur Geschichten/Legenden von späteren Autoren. Zugegeben, meine Lucretia hat nichts mit der römischen zu tun, aber die Geschichte kann man ja durchaus kennen.

Annuket: Also dann... Noch einmal bis nächste Woche.


	8. Kapitel 7: Nachsitzen

Annuket: Juchu, drei Reviews... Und eine Entscheidung. Das nächste Kapitel wird es erst in zwei Wochen geben. Aber erst einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews, Dax, Claudia und Heavenfly . Zu den Antworten: Claudia, wenn dir etwas nicht so ganz klar ist, weil du die HP-Bücher nicht kennst, dann frag ruhig. Teilweise werde ich auch Sachen (mit kleinen Veränderungen) übernehmen. Vielleicht möchtest du die Bände danach ja mal lesen (Bibliotheken entleihen die ja für gewöhnlich auch).  
Magician 'murmel': Nicht dass der fünfte Band sich wirklich lohnen würde...  
Annuket: Und was dich betrifft, Heavenfly, wer hasst Umbrigde nicht? Aber nicht nur die ist im fünften Band blöd... Auch Harrys 'Pubertätsanfälle' und die ganze Sache mit Cho... Aber das ist vielleicht auch Geschmackssache.  
Magician 'abfällig schnaub': Ich bezweifle, dass bei diesem...Werk... die Geschmäcker wirklich weit auseinander gehen. Aber wir sollten uns damit nicht aufhalten, oder?  
Annuket: Stimmt. 'sieht sich im Zimmer um, sieht, dass niemand außer ihr und Magician da ist und schließt die Tür ab' So, heute darf ich den Disclaimer machen, und keiner wird mich stören oder mir zuvorkommen. 'schaut auf dampfenden Kakao' ... Aber zuerst will ich mal lieber den Kakao von Claudia trinken, ehe er kalt ist... 'schenkt sich Kakao ein, trinkt' Ahhhhhhhhhh... 'ist kurz weggetreten'  
Magician 'grinst': Übrigens, Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. Aber das weiß inzwischen eigentlich jeder, oder? 'nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee'  
Annuket 'wacht aus Trance aus': So nun aber... Also, mir gehört---  
Magician 'schlürft ihren Kaffee': Zu spät. Das hab ich schon erledigt. Willst du einen Keks?  
Annuket: Hast du schon? 'nimmt sich Keks und danach ihren Kuchen und isst schmollend' Wie gemein. Dafür sage ich jetzt, dass das Kapitel anfängt. So bäh!  
Magician 'völlig unbeeindruckt': Wie du meinst...

((...)) Anmerkungen von uns  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet)

**Kapitel 7: Nachsitzen**

Nachdem sie den Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verlassen hatten, brachten die drei ihre Schulsachen in ihr Hogwarts-Haus. Dann aßen sie in der großen Halle zu Abend. Die Hauptthemen der Schülerschaft beim Abendessen schienen die Ereignisse des Verteidigungsunterrichts in ihrer Klasse zu sein. Sowohl Harrys Auseinandersetzung mit Umbridge als auch die Monster, die später im Klassenzimmer erschienen waren, wurden heftig, wenn auch im Flüsterton, diskutiert. Harry und die drei Schattenmagier, insbesondere Yami, der ja mit den Monstern irgendetwas zu tun gehabt zu haben schien, waren das Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Jede Bewegung der Jungen wurde mit Adleraugen beobachtet.

Schließlich schien es Harry zuviel zu werden. Yami und Kaiba, die so saßen, dass sie den Gryffindor- und den Hufflepufftisch überblicken konnten, sahen, wie der schwarzhaarige Zaubereischüler mit zitternden Händen sein Besteck auf den Tisch legte und etwas zu Hermine und Ron sagte. Durch das Stimmengewirr in der Halle konnten die drei Austauschschüler nicht verstehen, was, aber Hermine antwortete etwas, scheinbar grimmig. Sie legte ihr Besteck ebenfalls weg, wenn auch energischer als Harry, und stand auf. Dieser folgte ihrem Beispiel. Ron schien kurz mit sich zu kämpfen, schloss sich aber schließlich seinen beiden Freunden an und ließ das angefangene Stück Apfelkuchen stehen, das er scheinbar sehr gerne noch aufgegessen hätte.

Als auch die Schattenmagier mit ihrem Abendessen fast fertig waren, kam Malfoy wieder an ihren Tisch. Er wurde wie üblich von Crabbe und Goyle begleitet. „Hey, ihr drei", begrüßte er sie. „Was höre ich da über euren Unterricht bei Umbridge? Du sollst irgendwelche Wesen auf sie losgelassen haben, Yami?"

„Ich habe sie nicht losgelassen", verteidigte sich Yami und legte empört seine Kuchengabel neben den Teller, auf dem noch der letzte Rest seines Apfelkuchens lag. „Aus irgendeinem Grund erschienen plötzlich zwei Vampire. Dann sind zwei Zauberer, die Vampire jagen, aufgetaucht. Ich kenne die beiden, weil ich ihnen früher schon mal begegnet bin, als sie hinter vier anderen abtrünnigen Vampiren her waren. Weil sie mich damals gerettet haben, habe ich ihnen zur Begrüßung zugenickt und dafür kriege ich Nachsitzen. Ist das zu fassen?"

/'/Gute Geschichte. Vielleicht hemmt das etwas die Gerüchte, die bestimmt schon die Runde machen./'/

/-/Ja, es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie uns nicht mehr so anstarren würden./-/

„Wirklich?" fragte Malfoy nachdenklich. „Ja, das klingt unfair. Aber es heißt, du hättest ihnen Befehle gegeben, du weißt schon… ‚Stopp' gerufen und so, als die beiden Vampire Umbridge und Lavender Brown bedrohten."

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe ‚Stopp' gerufen. Aber nur, um sie von ihrer Beute abzulenken, damit Umbridge-sensei etwas hätte unternehmen können."

„Und außerdem ist es doch gar nicht möglich, solche Vampire oder andere Wesen zu rufen, oder?" fragte Kaiba in einem Tonfall, als wäre das das Abwegigste, was er je gehört hatte, während der ehemalige Pharao seinen Kuchen weiteraß. „Oder hast du schon mal von Zauberern gehört, die so was tun können?"

„Nein", erwiderte Draco nach kurzem Überlegen. „Vielleicht schwächere Wesen, aber keine so komplexen und mächtigen. Und selbst bei schwächeren erfordert es viel Wissen, Übung, Kraft und vor allem das Talent dazu."

Nachdem sie sich noch kurz weiter mit Malfoy unterhalten hatten, gingen sie hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und erledigten ein paar Hausaufgaben. Um Punkt 17:00 Uhr standen sie dann vor Umbridges Büro im dritten Stock und klopften an.

„Herein", flötete ihre Zuckerstimme von innen.

Die drei Jungen betraten den Raum und sahen sich angewidert um. An den Wänden hingen furchtbar kitschige Zierteller, deren Motive verschiedene Kätzchen mit unterschiedlichen Schleifchen waren. Auf den Möbeln lagen Spitzendeckchen und Tücher in den grellsten und aufdringlichsten Farben, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Hier und da waren außerdem Vasen mit äußerst hässlichen Trockenblumen((1)) platziert.

/'/Es ist schon eine Strafe, diesen Raum auch nur zu betreten. Wie kann sie ihr Büro nur so kitschig einrichten/'/

/-/Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, ich bekomme keine Alpträume von den Kätzchen./-/

„Guten Abend, Mr. und Mr. Muto und Mr. Kaiba", sagte die Lehrerin mit ihrer süßen Mädchenstimme. Die drei erwiderten ihren Gruß und drehten sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte ihren Umhang gewechselt und trug nun einen rosa-farbenen. Auch ihre schwarze Schleife hatte sie gegen eine in der Farbe ihres Umhanges, aber mit kleinen weißen Punkten, getauscht.

„Nehmen Sie Platz", sagte die Lehrerin und wies auf drei Stühle, die an einem kleinen Tisch standen. Vor jedem lag auf dem Spitzendeckchen ein Blatt Pergament. Die drei Jungen setzten sich. Daraufhin erhob sich Umbridge und dackelte zu ihrem Tisch. „Sie waren wirklich böse junge Männer und haben schändliche Dinge in meinem Unterricht getan. Daher müssen Sie ihre Lektion nun zu meinem großen Bedauern lernen, damit so etwas in Zukunft nicht wieder vorkommt. Sie werden Sätze für mich schreiben, die Sie verinnerlichen sollten, damit wir den Rest des Jahres gut klarkommen."

Die drei Schattenmagier bückten sich, um ihre Federn aus der Tasche zu holen.

/Fällt ihr nichts Besseres ein als ‚Sätze schreiben'/

/-/Ich habe nie den Sinn von so was verstanden. Ich dachte, im Fernsehen würde das immer nur als Scherz verwendet werden. Aber das ein Lehrer das wirklich seine Schüler machen lässt…/-/

„Nein, nein", unterbrach Umbridge die Suche der Jungen nach ihren Federn. Ohne nur eine Emotion zu zeigen, starrten sie ihre Lehrerin an. „Sie werden spezielle Federn von mir bekommen. Zunächst zu Ihnen, Mr. Muto", sagte die krötenartige Frau und wandte sich an Yugi. Sie reichte ihm eine lange, dünne, schwarze Feder. Yugi spürte schwache magische Schwingungen von ihr ausgehen, nahm sie entgegen und musterte sie genauer. „Sie werden nun für mich den Satz _Ich darf nicht ohne Erlaubnis zaubern _schreiben. Und zwar fünfhundertmal."

Als nächstes wandte sie sich an Kaiba. Ihm reichte sie eine Feder von der gleichen Sorte. „Von ihnen möchte ich den Satz _Ich werde nicht Professor Umbridge widersprechen und unschuldige Mitschüler, die nichts getan haben, des Zauberns beschuldigen oder verdächtigen_. Auch Sie schreiben das bitte fünfhundertmal."

Nachdem auch Kaiba seine Feder endlich entgegengenommen hatte, richtete sie jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Yami. „Und zu guter Letzt noch Sie, mein lieber Junge." Auch ihm reichte sie eine der schwarzen Federn, die er artig entgegennahm. „Sie schreiben nun fünfhundertmal für mich den Satz _Ich werde keine gefährlichen dunklen Künste mehr im Unterricht gebrauchen_." Schließlich wandte sie sich an alle drei: „So, Sie wissen nun, was Sie zu tun haben. Bitte beginnen Sie!"

Während sie mit Kaiba und dann Yami gesprochen hatte, hatte Yugi die Feder genauer untersucht. Sofort als er sie auf sein Pergamentblatt setzte, spürte er, wie die Magie der Feder aktiviert wurde und sich dazu anschickte, die Haut auf seinem Handrücken aufzuschlitzen und das Blut, das dabei kurz zu Tage treten würde, sozusagen als Tinte zu benutzen. Er blinzelte wütend zu Umbridge hoch und teilte es seinen Geliebten mit, noch während die Lehrerin mit Yami sprach.

/'/Das wird sie büßen! Warum werfen wir den Zauber nicht einfach auf sie zurück/'/

/Tu das. Aber ich glaube, ich habe da eine andere Idee./

/-/Ich auch. Aber ich brauche dazu eine normale Feder./-/

Während ihres gedanklichen Gespräches hatte Umbridge die Strafarbeit auch Yami aufgetragen und sich anschließend wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch niedergelassen. Nun jedoch starrte sie die drei an. „Gibt es ein Problem, meine Herren?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nun ja…", erwiderte Yugi und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. „Meine Feder schreibt nicht. Oder sollte diese Feder nicht Tinte erscheinen lassen?"

„Doch, eigentlich schon", sagte Umbridge süßlich.

„Nun, dann funktioniert meine Feder nicht", antwortete der kleinste der drei Schattenmagier.

„Das kann nicht sein, mein Lieber", sagte die Lehrerin. „Probieren Sie es noch einmal."

Yugi zerstörte den Zauber der Feder und kritzelte auf dem Pergament herum. Selbstverständlich erschienen nur dünne Kratzspuren auf dem Blatt, wobei Yugi aufpasste, dass es nicht beschädigt wurde. Umbridge war aufgestanden und begutachte seinen Versuch. Schließlich sagte sie widerwillig: „Na schön. Benutzen Sie eine Ihrer Federn und Tinte."

Da sie sich umdrehte und zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurückging, entging ihr das zufriedene, aber gleichzeitig auch fiese Lächeln des jungen Schattenmagiers. /-/Perfekt./-, sagte er zu seinen Geliebten und holte aus seiner Tasche eine Feder und Tinte. Dabei spürten die beiden anderen, dass er etwas aus den Schatten hertransportierte.

/Das ist aber nicht die normale Tinte, die du vorhin im Unterricht benutzt hast, stellte Yami fest und begutachtete die Tinte, die äußerlich zwar genau wie normale Tinte aussah, von der aber magische Schwingungen ausgingen.

/-/Ja, diese hat Wispy letzte Woche noch für mich besorgt. Das ist Schamanentinte. Du weißt schon, die, die auch für Talismanmagie verwendet wird. Ich hatte damit doch etwas herumexperimentiert, nachdem mir Jii-chan seine alten Schulhefte zur Talismanmagie geliehen hatte. Das Wissen habe ich euch ja damals übermittelt. Aber sehr viel später habe ich dann noch herausgefunden, dass man auch andere Zauber einfügen kann./-/

/'/Was genau hast du vor/'/ fragte Kaiba und grinste gedanklich.

/-/Ihr einen schönen Alptraum verschaffen/-, antwortete Yugi.

/Was genau/

/-/Erzähle ich euch später. Jetzt sollten wir erst einmal anfangen, ihre Sätze zu schreiben. Sie schaut schon wieder so./-/

/Ok. Aber dann werde ich deinen ‚Traum' für unsere Lieblingslehrerin fortsetzen. /

Und so begannen sie ihre Arbeit. Yugi benutzte die Schamanentinte, und Yami benutzte die Schatten, um magische Tinte erscheinen zu lassen, die einen Zauber in die Schrift wob. Kaiba hingegen benutzte einen kleinen Reflektionszauber, der dafür sorgte, dass das Blut für seine Sätze nicht von ihm kam, sondern von Umbridge selbst. Sofort als er anfing, stöhnte die Lehrerin vor Überraschung und Schmerz auf.

Yugi, Yami und Kaiba schauten auf und sahen die alte Hexe scheinbar erstaunt an. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Umbridge-sensei?" fragte Kaiba, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Was haben Sie getan?" erwiderte die Lehrerin und trat zum Tisch.

„Nichts", antworteten die drei scheinheilig. „Wir tun nur, was sie sagen, und schreiben die Sätze. Ist damit etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Als Umbridge auf die drei Pergamente hinuntersah, bemerkte sie, dass nur Kaibas ‚Tinte' rot war. Yamis war aus irgendeinem für sie unerfindlichen Grund dunkelgrau. Da sie aber keine weiteren Blutfedern((2)) hatte, konnte sie sie nicht austauschen. „Vielleicht sollten Sie doch lieber eine andere Feder benutzen, Mr. Kaiba", entschied sie sich schließlich zu sagen.

„Wieso denn?" fragte Kaiba. „Sie funktioniert doch einwandfrei. Zugegeben ist die Tinte rot, aber man kann die Sätze doch gut lesen. Und rot ist schließlich eine Signalfarbe, die dafür sorgt, dass ich meine Lektion besser lerne."

Umbridge wollte den Schülern nicht sagen, was das wirklich für Federn waren und dass sie nicht einwandfrei funktionierten. Sie lächelte ihn wohlwollend an und sagte: „Aber es wäre doch schöner, wenn sie mit schwarz schreiben würden."

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Kaiba. „Ich habe kein Problem mit rot, und es hinterlässt mehr Spuren… in meinem Bewusstsein."

„Wie Sie meinen. Aber da Sie sich ja einsichtig zeigen, brauchen Sie nicht mehr fünfhundertmal diesen Satz schreiben, sondern es reicht fünfzigmal", sagte Umbridge gönnerhaft.

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Professor", antwortete Kaiba mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Aber gerade weil ich es eingesehen habe, sollte ich die Sätze wirklich fünfhundertmal schreiben. Sonst denke ich das nächste Mal noch, ich könnte immer mit einer leichteren Strafe davonkommen."

Umbridge wusste nicht, wie sie da widersprechen sollte. „Wie Sie meinen", sagte sie unsicher und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber hören Sie nur jederzeit auf, wenn Sie nicht mehr wollen." Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück. Noch bevor sie angekommen war und sich wieder setzen konnte, spürte sie, wie ihre Hand aufgeschlitzt wurde. Kaiba schrieb auch extra groß, um viel ‚Tinte' zu verbrauchen. ‚Verdammt, was ist das?' fragte sich Umbridge. ‚Hätte ich die Federn doch nur vorher kurz getestet! Wie ist so eine Fehlfunktion möglich? Wenn ich wieder in die Nocturngasse gehe, mache ich dem Mistkerl, der mir die Federn verkauft hat, die Hölle heiß!'

Nach etwa zwei Stunden hatten die Jungen ihre Sätze jeweils fünfhundertmal geschrieben. Umbridges Hand blutete inzwischen recht stark, und die Wörter verschwanden nicht mehr, da Kaiba sehr stark aufdrückte und, wie gesagt, groß schrieb. Bereits nach dem zehnten Satz hatte die Lehrerin den Schmerz nicht mehr ausgehalten und heimlich eine Creme auf die Wunde geschmiert, die sie zu ihrem Glück in ihrem Schreibtisch aufbewahrte und die ihr wenigsten einen Großteil der Schmerzen nahm.

Kaiba gab zuerst sein Blatt ab((3)). Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm Umbridge das Pergament mit ihrer guten Hand, der rechten, entgegen. Die andere versteckte sie unter ihrem Schreibtisch. Dann gaben Yami und Yugi ihre Blätter ab, und die drei verließen den Raum.

Umbridge atmete auf und begutachtete ihre zerkratzte Hand. Wütend ließ sie die Pergamente in Flammen aufgehen. Das Blatt, auf dem Kaiba mit ihrem Blut seinen Satz fünfhundertmal geschrieben hatte, verbrannte, wie es sollte. Aber die der anderen beiden leuchteten auf und blieben unversehrt. Verwirrt schaute sich die Hexe die Blätter an und sank dann bewusstlos auf ihren Schreibtisch.

* * *

Währenddessen liefen Kaiba, Yugi und Yami die Gänge der Schule entlang, um zu ihrem Haus zu gelangen.

„Also, was habt ihr nun gemacht?" fragte Kaiba seine Geliebten neugierig auf japanisch.

Yugi grinste. „Du erinnerst dich an diesen Zauber, durch den man verschiedene Sprachen für kurze Zeit beherrscht?"

„Ja, und?"

„Nun, ich habe diesen benutzt", erwiderte Yugi. „Ich habe 10 Sprachen benutzt, um jeweils fünfzigmal den Inhalt ihres Satzes zu schreiben. In die magische Tinte habe ich einen Zauber eingefügt, so dass Umbridge-sensei sie laut vorlesen muss. Jeweils in den Sprachen und natürlich auch mit der richtigen Aussprache."

„Damit wird sie eine Weile zu tun haben", sagte Kaiba nachdenklich. „Aber sie kann das doch einfach ignorieren und das Pergament weglegen. Und sagtest du nicht etwas von einem Alptraum?"

„Ignorieren steht außer Frage", antwortete der Kleinste der drei. „Sobald sie sich mein Blatt genauer anschaut, wird ihr Geist in das Pergament gesogen, während ihr Körper einschläft. Im Traum wird ihr gesagt, was sie zu tun hat. Wenn sie die Sprache nicht beherrscht, und ich habe selbstverständlich nicht nur welche mit lateinischen Buchstaben verwendet, muss sie Personen fragen, die in diesen von mir künstlich erzeugten Traum integriert wurden. Und glaubt mir, das wird für ihre Seele sehr schmerzhaft."

/Das passt ja perfekt zu meinem Traumteil.../

/-/Ach ja/-/

/Ja. Wenn sie deine Aufgabe erledigt hat, wird der ‚Traum' für sie noch nicht zu Ende sein. Danach wird sie meine Schattenmagie lösen müssen. Ihre Aufgabe wird ihr von einem Traummonster erklärt werden. Sie muss den Satz _Ich werde mich nicht mit Yami, Yugi und Kaiba anlegen, sie niemals unfair behandeln und ihnen niemals unbegründete Strafen auferlegen_ schreiben. Und natürlich muss sie eine von ihren Federn benutzen. Aber diese wird ihren Rücken zerkratzen, wenn auch nur im Traum. Erst wenn sich dieser Satz in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gefestigt hat, darf sie aufwachen. Sie wird sich nur unterbewusst erinnern, eine scheußliche Nacht gehabt zu haben, und sich morgen ziemlich erschöpft fühlen. Für uns aber hat diese Strafe den Vorteil, dass sie danach netter zu uns sein wird./

/'/Sehr schön. Aber habt ihr die Pergamentblätter auch verhext, dass man die Magie später nicht mehr nachprüfen kann/'/

/Meins wird sich selbst zerstören, wenn sie die ‚Aufgabe' erledigt hat./

/-/Meins auch. Restmagie von der Tinte sollte nicht erhalten bleiben./-/

Sie gingen noch ein paar Minuten und standen dann vor dem Wandteppich, der in ihr Haus führte. Die Kobolde unterbrachen die Prügelei und schauten auf. Nachdem der Durchgang geöffnet worden war, betraten die drei Schüler das Haus. Sofort drang die wie immer panische Stimme Sarlenas an ihr Ohr. „Was? Aber das Problem muss auf der Stelle gelöst werden!"

Die drei sahen sich um und erblickten Sarlena, die vor dem Kamin auf und ab schritt. Samantha, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gestanden hatte, drehte sich um und verneigte sich: „Willkommen zurück, ehrenwerte Schüler unseres schönen Hauses."

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", rief Sarlena, die sich ruckartig zu ihnen umdrehte. „Ich sollte ein ernstes Wort mit dieser Lehrerin sprechen! Wie kann sie euch solange vom Lernen und von euren Hausaufgaben abhalten!"

„Ist schon ok, Sarlena", erwiderte Yami beschwichtigend. „Es ist ja nur das eine Mal, und sie wird es bestimmt nicht wieder tun."

„Dennoch solltet ihr vorsichtig sein", ertönte eine männliche Stimme von dem halbkreisförmigen Sofa. Erst jetzt sahen die drei Schattenmagier, dass Dumbledore dort saß. Vorher hatte Samantha ihn verdeckt.

„Guten Abend, Albus-jii-chan", strahlte Yugi, lief zum Schulleiter und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo, Yugi", sagte der alte Zauberer, dann nickte er den beiden anderen zu. „Yami, Kaiba." Nachdem sich Yugi aus der Umarmung gelöst und, an seine beiden Geliebten gekuschelt, auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Dumbledore Platz genommen hatte, fuhr der Schulleiter fort: „Ich hörte, es gab einen ‚Vorfall' im Unterricht unserer neuen Lehrerin und dass ihr mit ihr aneinander geraten seid."

„Es war nicht unsere Schuld, Albus-jii-chan", verteidigte Yugi sich und seine Geliebten.

„Ja", bestätigte Kaiba. „Hauptgrund für den Zwischenfall war Baku-Ra."

„Dann sind die Gerüchte also wahr, dass unser weißhaariger Freund auch am Unterricht teilnahm", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Aber wie dem auch sei, bitte seid vorsichtig und versucht, sie nicht zu sehr zu provozieren."

„Weil sich das Ministerium verstärkt in die Schulangelegenheiten einmischt?" fragte Kaiba wissend.

Dumbledore nickte sanft, versank etwas tiefer im Sofa und sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. „Es ist mir durchaus klar, dass Professor Umbridge nicht wirklich zum Unterrichten geeignet ist. Aber wie Severus schon bei den Probetests andeutete, erzwingt sich das Ministerium mit neuen Gesetzen Zugang zur Schule. Beispielsweise haben sie veranlasst, dass, wenn ich keinen geeigneten Kandidaten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste finde, sie jemanden schicken. Wie ihr seht, hatte ich keinen Erfolg bei meiner Suche. Die Kandidaten, die etwas taugen, sind entweder in den Augen des Ministeriums und auch vieler Eltern zu gefährlich, auch wenn diese Ängste unbegründet sind, oder sie waren gar nicht erst bereit, die Stelle zu übernehmen."

„Albus-jii-chan", sagte Yugi, der zu dem alten Zauberer gegangen war und nun seine Hand nahm. Er schickte beruhigende und stärkende Welle, um die Sorgen des Mannes wenigstens etwas zu erleichtern. „Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können, dann sag bescheid."

Dumbledore lächelte den Jüngeren an. Dann schaute er zu den beiden anderen Schattenmagiern, die ihn hilfsbereit ansahen. „Das ist lieb von euch. Aber weder Hogwarts noch ich werden dem Ministerium kampflos das Feld überlassen. Bitte seid aber vorsichtig und versucht, nicht mit Dolores aneinander zu geraten. Und versucht auch, besonders mit mir nicht zu viel Kontakt zu haben. Damit macht ihr euch nur verdächtig. Bleibt lieber aus der Schussbahn. Harry macht mir schon genug Sorge."

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, Albus-jii-chan", erwiderte Yugi. „Wir werden uns zurückhalten."

„Danke", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Und was ist nun mit dem Problem?" kreischte Sarlena. „Oh, meine armen Nerven... Etwas über 24 Stunden wach und schon häufen sich die Schwierigkeiten!"

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Yami.

„Was los ist? WAS LOS IST?" Sarlenas Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Diese überempfindlichen Nichtsnutze von Hauselfen haben Angst, hier zu putzen und ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen! Sollen Samantha und ich etwa alles alleine machen?"

„Ja, deswegen bin ich hergekommen, um mit Miss Sarlena und Miss Samantha zu sprechen", weihte Dumbledore die drei jungen Männer ein. „Ich will den Hauselfen nur ungern befehlen, hierher zu kommen, wenn sie so große Angst haben. Scheinbar erkennen sie eure Magie und fürchten sich instinktiv davor."

„Kidder, der Hauself der Malfoys, hat es auch sofort gewusst und große Angst vor uns gehabt, und unsere eigenen Hauselfen auch zu Anfang", überlegte Yugi. „Aber wenn sie nicht wollen, dann sollten wir die hiesigen Hauselfen nicht dazu zwingen. Sie haben bestimmt auch genug zu tun."

„Genau", sagte Yami. „Es ist bestimmt das Beste, wenn wir einen oder zwei von unseren herholen. Dann können wir auch sicher sein, dass die Dinge, die bei uns passieren, geheim bleiben. … Das heißt, falls wir unsere eigenen Hauselfen herholen dürfen."

„Das ist vermutlich die beste Lösung, da sie mit euch vertraut sind", bestätigte Dumbledore nach kurzem Überlegen. „Gut, da das geklärt ist, werde ich euch nun verlassen."

„Ja, das ist das Beste, da die halbe Stunde, die sie hier bleiben können, fast um ist", sagte Samantha ruhig und zeigte auf eine ‚Wanduhr' in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes, die gerade von ‚Gast ist anwesend' auf ‚Gast sollte bald gehen' umschlug.

„In der Tat", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun denn, Gute Nacht."

Nachdem der Schulleiter gegangen war, teleportierten sich Yami, Yugi und Kaiba in ihre gemeinsame Villa. Sie riefen Ani und die Hauselfen zusammen. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschieden sie sich dafür, Wispy und Barney mitzunehmen. Yami und Yugi nahmen die beiden bei den Händen und so kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zurück.

Während Samantha den beiden Hauselfen ihre Aufgaben erklärte und sie in der Schule herumführte, machten die drei Schattenmagier unter Sarlenas panischem Drängen ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben. Dabei leisteten ihnen auch Scha, Miut und Benu Gesellschaft, die ihnen sogar ab und zu halfen, die betreffenden Stellen in den Büchern noch einmal herauszusuchen.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden waren sie fertig und hatten außerdem die ersten beiden Lehrbücher für Alte Runen gelesen. Da es inzwischen nach 22:00 Uhr war, beschlossen sie, sich nun zu Bett zu begeben. Auch die Tiere waren müde und wollten sich ihren Herren anschließen. Benu konnte zu dieser Zeit kaum noch seine Augen offen halten, da Miut, Scha und später Chetmety den ganzen Tag mit dem äußerst quirligen, jungen Phönix gespielt hatten.

Yami nahm den halb schlafenden Vogel auf seinen Arm und ging zu der Geheimtür neben dem Kamin, hinter der sich das versteckte Gemeinschaftszimmer für die Tiere befand. Sarlena hatte es während der letzten Nacht aktiviert und den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht, es bewohnbar zu machen. Er war nicht so schön und speziell wie die Räume in der Villa, aber durchaus gemütlich. In der Mitte war eine runde Feuerstelle, die den Raum erhellte, und darum herum lagen kreisförmig angeordnet Futons mit vielen Kissen, die als Schlafplatz für die Tiere dienten. In der Ecke und an den Seiten des Raumes standen Schränke und Kisten für die Sachen der drei heiligen Geschöpfe, aber auch verschieden Dinge der drei Schattenmagier. Ein paar der Spielzeuge, die die drei Gottesboten besaßen, lagen verstreut im Raum herum, da Chetmety und Benu mit ihnen gespielt hatten und noch niemand sie weggeräumt hatte.

Der ehemalige Pharao legte den kleinen Diener Ras auf eines der großen, gemütlichen Kissen. Lächelnd sah er zu, wie der schon fast schlafende junge Phönix sich hineinkuschelte. :Will noch nicht schlafen, nuschelte er und kämpfte darum, wach zu bleiben. :Will Gute-Nacht-Geschichte.:

Miut und Scha hatten sich gleich neben ihn gelegt und beobachteten gespannt den Pharao. Sie wussten, dass Benu fast immer seinen Willen bekam, und waren selbst neugierig auf die Geschichte, die Yami erzählen würde.

„Na schön", sagte Yami in einem beruhigenden Flüsterton. Yugi und Kaiba lächelten und setzten sich neben ihre Tiere. „Es war einmal ein kleiner Phönix. Er war sehr glücklich und lebte behütet im Tempel des Gottes, der ihn geboren hatte. Alle, die ihn kannten, liebten und beschützen ihn. Zum Einschlafen erzählte ihm der oberste Vorlesepriester des Tempels viele der wunderbaren Geschichten über Kemet, die Fremdländer und das große Grüne((4)), über die Götter und alles, was existiert. Durch die vielen wunderbaren Geschichten wurde der kleine Diener sehr neugierig auf die Welt außerhalb des Tempels und wollte sie mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen. Der kleine heilige Vogel träumte davon, wie er zu seinem Gott zurückkehren würde, wenn er alles gesehen und erfahren hatte, um dann Re mit seinen Geschichten erfreuen zu können. Er fragte seinen Gott um Erlaubnis, dass er alles, was es zu sehen gäbe, erkunden dürfe, doch der Gott sorgte sich um seinen Diener und verweigerte es ihm. Doch dieser gab nicht auf und fragte ihn jeden Tag mehrmals, jahrelang. Schließlich gewährte der große Gott seinem Diener schweren Herzens den Wunsch. Aufgeregt flog der heilige Vogel los. Er beobachtete alles Leben, ob göttlich, menschlich, oder tierisch. Er besuchte alle Fremdländer. Nach vielen, vielen Jahren schließlich war er erschöpft, und die Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat und vor allem nach seinem Gott machten ihm das Herz sehr schwer, und er verbrannte vor Sehnsucht. Also kehrte er in den Tempel zurück und fand dort seinen Gott sehr traurig vor. Als der große Gott seinen Diener zurückgekehrt sah, war seine Freude groß und er schloss ihn in seine Arme. Der inzwischen sehr alte Vogel erzählte dem gespannt lauschenden Gott seine Erfahrungen und was er gesehen hatte. Kurze Zeit später starb der Phönix und wurde wiedergeboren, wie es üblich für seine Art war. Während der neue Phönix aufwuchs, erzählte ihm der oberste Vorlesepriester all die Geschichten, die der alte Phönix nach seiner Heimkehr berichtet hatte. Und auch dieser neugeborene Gottesbote wollte die Welt sehen, um nun seinerseits seinen Gott mit neuen Geschichten unterhalten zu können. Und so geschah es, dass der Phönix stets nur kurz vor seinem Tod nach Junu zurückkehrte, um seinem Gott alles zu berichten, was er gesehen hatte."((5))

Der Lichtschimmer des Kamins war inzwischen sehr schwach, und Benu war eingeschlafen. Yami fuhr noch einmal liebevoll über das weiche Gefieder des schönen Vogels, der ein wohliges Fieps-Seufzen ausstieß, und stand auf. Scha war ebenfalls eingeschlafen, und Miuts Augen waren nur noch halb offen. Yugi und Kaiba erhoben sich wie ihr Geliebter, und die drei verließen den Raum. Vorher zauberten sie aber noch eine Schutzwand um die Feuerstelle durch deren kleine stern- und punktförmige Löcher der Raum nun nur noch absolut minimal erleuchtet war.

Nachdem sie die Tür geräuschlos geschlossen hatten, fragte Yugi leise: „Das war eine schöne Geschichte. Woher kennst du die? In Jii-chans Büchern über altägyptische Sagen stand sie nicht. Hat die dir ein Priester damals erzählt?"

„Ich habe mich gestern Nacht in einem Traum daran erinnert", antwortete Yami, ebenfalls leise, während sie sich weiter von dem Zimmer ihrer Tiere entfernten. „Anscheinend habe ich gelauscht, als eine verhüllte Person, an die ich mich sonst noch nicht weiter erinnere, sie einem kleinen Kind erzählte. Aber ich weiß nicht, wer das Kind war, oder, wie gesagt, diese Person."

„Das kommt schon noch", meinte Kaiba beruhigend. „Früher oder später wirst du dich an alles erinnern. Und ich bestimmt auch."

Plötzlich hörten sie aus Richtung des Eingangs zum Smaragd-Haus ein Keuchen und drehten sich um. Sie waren schon fast bei der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, gingen nun aber wieder leise in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um zum Eingang zu gelangen. :--Ach, immer diese hohen Treppen…--:

Die drei folgten der Stimme und sahen Trevor, der mit etwas Mühe die Stufen hochhopste. :--Nun helft mir schon--, verlangte er, als er sah, dass sie ihn entdeckt hatten.

„Hallo, Trevor", sagte Yami und hob die Kröte hoch. „Was führt dich her?"

:--Ähm… Ja, was wollt' ich denn noch? Was wollt' ich denn noch…? Vergessen, aber auf jeden Fall habe ich die Strecke vom Gryffindorturm bis hierher eindeutig unterschätzt--, keuchte er, während er es sich in Yamis Schoß gemütlich machte, nachdem der ehemalige Pharao und seine Geliebten auf dem Gemeinschaftsraumsofa Platz genommen hatten. :--Ich werde zu alt dafür. Wie auch immer… Ach ja, jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, was ich wollte: Ich wollte mich nur noch mal richtig vorstellen. Ich bin Trevor, Diener des ehrwürdigen Huh und seiner Gemahlin Hauhet.--:

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Yugi und stellte sich und seine Geliebten vor.

:--Ihr seid also drei der Bewahrer der Millenniumsgegenstände. Mein Götterpaar hat leider bisher kaum etwas davon mitbekommen. Sie und ich sind aber gespannt darauf, mehr darüber zu lernen. Hach, ich beneide die Diener Res, Bastets und Seteschs((6)), dass sie sich mit euch unterhalten können.--:

„Behandelt Neville dich nicht gut?" fragte Yami besorgt, weil er als Pharao die Ausbildung zum obersten Priester genossen hatte.

:--Ach, der Junge ist schon in Ordnung, und ich bin froh, ihn zu haben. Die meisten Teenager heutzutage würden nicht so nett zu ihren Kröten sein, weil sie lieber andere Tiere hätten. Aber ich finde es schade, dass ich mich nicht mit ihm unterhalten kann.--:

Nachdem sich die drei Schattenmagier noch etwa eine halbe Stunde mit Trevor unterhalten und ihm mehrmals versichert hatten, dass er immer, wenn er mit jemandem sprechen wollte, bei ihnen vorbeikommen konnte, brachten sie die alte, geschlechtslose Kröte mit ihrer Schattenmagie in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Anschließend gingen sie endlich zu Bett, wo sie etwas über eine Stunde später erschöpft von diversen Aktivitäten einschliefen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Annuket: Ich weiß, es gibt auch hübsche, aber bei Umbridge sehen sie nur scheußlich aus.  
Magician: Da bin ich sicher...

((2)) Ich nenn die jetzt einfach so. Der Name der Federn wird ja nie genannt.

((3)) Magician: Ähm, er hatte den längsten Satz, oder? Und er hat auch noch extra groß geschrieben, oder? Wie kann er da dann als erster fertig sein?  
Annuket: Die anderen beiden lassen sich mehr Zeit, weil sie diese brauchen, um die Zauber in die Schrift einfließen zu lassen…

((4)) Das ‚Große Grüne' ist das Meer. Ich habe mir erspart, hier die Aussprache wiedergeben zu wollen.

((5)) Diese Geschichte ist frei von mir erfunden! Ich kenne keine richtige Phönix-Geschichte (meistens wird der Phönix höchstens erwähnt oder so) und die wirklichen ägyptischen Märchen und Erzählungen, die ich habe/kenne, erschienen mir nicht so geeignet. Außerdem kann ich es später noch mal verwenden. ‚grins' Ich habe für mich selbst versucht, eine Lösung zu finden, warum der Phönix immer nur so selten nach Heliopolis zurückkehrt (zur Erinnerung, das erwähnte Junu ist der ägyptische Name der Stadt, die bei den Griechen Heliopolis genannt wurde) und dort seinen Vater beerdigt. Das mit dem Beerdigen des Vaters habe ich zu seiner Wiedergeburt umgewandelt (der alte Phönix ist quasi der Vater, da er zu Anfang immer (noch?) nicht die Erinnerungen seines Vorgängers hat).

((6)) Set(h)esch entspricht vermutlich eher der ägyptischen Aussprache des Gottes Seth. Normalerweise nehme ich zwar auch Seth, aber ich denke, dass Setesch ausführlicher und älter klingt (ich habe mich damit nicht wirklich beschäftigt, ob es älter ist oder wie die gebräuchlichen Schreibweisen für diesen Gott in der Zeit verteilt sind). Aber da ich, wie gesagt, finde, dass es ausführlicher klingt, will ich, dass Trevor und somit die Urgötter, die ja irgendwie scheintot sind, ihn mit dem ausführlichen Namen ansprechen.

Annuket: Gut, das war der erste Schultag, und das nächste Kapitel gibt es in zwei Wochen. Bis dahin wäre es schön, wenn ihr Heavenflys HP-Crossover lesen und reviewen könntet, damit sie ermuntert wird, bald weiterzuschreiben und ich das nächste Kapitel lesen kann (Magician 'im Hintergrund': Ich auch, ich auch!). Es ist nicht so langweilig wie mein allererstes (Dumbledores und Sugorokus Gespräch), sondern es geht gleich richtig spannend los. Also lest es und reviewt bitte.  
Magician: Genau. Es ist soooo frustrierend, wenn man keine Reviews kriegt oder es lange dauert, bis sie angetröpfelt kommen. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede...  
Annuket: Genau. Und bitte, bitte, Heavenfly, schreib bald weiter. Wie gesagt, bis in zwei Wochen.


	9. Kapitel 8: Der zweite Schultag

Annuket 'flüstert, weil Magician im Bett liegt und schläft': Hallo, hier das nächste Kapitel. Trotz den zwei Wochen war es ziemlich knapp mit der Korrektur. Magician war nämlich krank und konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Ich hoffe aber, dass trotzdem nicht mehr so viele Fehler drin sind. Auf jeden Fall wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer. Danke, liebe Dax. Auch dir vielen Dank, Claudia. Da du dich so strickt weigerst, "Harry Potter" zu lesen, habe ich immerhin den Vorteil, dass du mir nicht vorwerfen kannst, meine Geschichte würde nicht zum Buch passen. 'immer optimistisch sei' Und was Umbridge angeht… Sie wird noch mehr leiden im Laufe des Schuljahres… 'böse lach'  
Magician 'zuckt und wacht auf, weil Annuket zu laut ist': Was ist los...?  
Annuket: Entschuldige. Ruh dich noch etwas aus. Ich muss gerade noch die Reviewantworten fertig machen. Nun zu dir, Heavenfly. Kein Problem mit der "Werbung". Schreib bitte bald weiter, auch wenn es nicht so viele Reviews sind, ja? Zum Abendessen… Gute Frage und die Antwort ist: Ich verstehe es selbst nicht… Bei Harry, der ab Dienstag (S. 293 relativ weit unten sagt ihm übrigens McGonagall, dass er ab dem nächsten Tag den Rest der Woche nachsitzen muss und deshalb habe ich Yugi, Yami und Kaiba am Montag gleich nachsitzen lassen) nachsitzen muss, steht dazu S. 310: "Da Harry fürchterlich hungrig war und er um fünf zum ersten Mal bei Umbridge nachsitzen musste, brachte er seine Tasche nicht erst hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm, sondern ging gleich zum Abendessen, damit er noch etwas hinunterschlingen konnte, bevor er sich dem stellte, was sie für ihn in petto hatte." Also gibt es schon vor 17 Uhr Abendessen. Also habe ich in meinem Stundenplan festgelegt, dass sie zwischen 16:30 Uhr und 20:00 Uhr Essen können. Andererseits ist das sowieso eine Frage der Gewöhnung, ob man schon 20:00 Uhr wieder Hunger hat. Ich hatte auch mal eine lange Zeit immer um 17:30 Abendbrot gegessen und dann nichts mehr bis zum nächsten Morgen und hatte dann keinen Hunger mehr. Ach so, und was den Brief Umbridges an McGonagall angeht: Damit hat sie der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nur mitgeteilt, dass Harry den Rest der Woche nachsitzen muss und die Gründe dafür. Und zu Neville und Trevor: Neville wird ihn verstehen. Ich habe das für etwa Mitte November (im Buch wohlgemerkt) geplant, also sind es noch… ein paar Kapitel… genaueres verrate ich noch nicht, hehehe. Und was Lemon betrifft… Noch traue ich mich das nicht mit dem ausformulieren… Vielleicht später. Der erste Schritt wäre dann erst einmal für mich mit zwei Leuten… Mit dreien ist es noch ein bisschen schwerer. Mal sehen.  
Magician 'hustet': …  
Annuket: Dein Husten wird aber auch nicht besser… Hier, trink erst einmal den schönen warmen Kakao von Claudia... ‚Geistesblitz' Hey, ich bin doch jetzt im Autormodus! Ich werde den Bakterien oder Viren sagen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen sollen!  
Magician 'heiser': … Ich glaube nicht, dass das was bringt. 'hustet'  
Annuket: Aber einen Versuch ist es wert. 'schrumpft sich auf Bakteriengröße und teleportiert sich in das Viren- und Bakteriengebiet in Magician und zaubert sich Stimmverstärker' Hallo, liebe Bakterien und Viren. Ich weiß, ihr kennt mich nicht, aber ich bin Annuket. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass auch ihr nur leben wollt, aber könntet ihr euch bitte einen anderen Körper suchen? Ihr behindert meine Betaleserin Magician, und das stört mich irgendwie ein bisschen.  
Viren und Bakterien: Vergiss es, wir haben uns gerade erst häuslich eingerichtet.  
Annuket: Ich warne euch, ich bin Autor.  
Viren und Bakterien: Ja und? Dir gehört ja noch nicht einmal Yugioh oder Harry Potter.  
Annuket: Ihr seid ja sooooooo gemein. Das wollte ich doch später sagen. 'teleportiert sich heulend aus Magicians Körper und macht sich wieder groß' Deine Viren und Bakterien sind ja sooo fies…  
Magician 'kriegt einen Hustenanfall': ...Das musst du mir nicht sagen. ... Ich hasse es, krank zu sein.  
Annuket 'Magician knuddel, die sich durch ihre Schwäche nicht wehren kann': Ich weiß, ich weiß... Aber wir laden trotzdem hoch! Das wird den bösen Krankheiterregern eine Lehre sein.  
Magician 'leidenschaftslos': Wenn du meinst...  
Annuket: Ja. Also, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauhet)

Dieser Tag ist beschrieben in ‚ Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' S. 302-312. Manche Dialoge habe ich wieder übernommen.

**Kapitel 8: Der zweite Schultag**

Der Dienstagmorgen brach an, und die drei Schattenmagier schliefen eng umschlungen in dem großen Bett, in dem sie die Nacht verbracht hatten. Ihr Schlaf wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Benu hereinflatterte. Der körperlich ausgewachsene und somit fast schwanengroße Phönix ließ sich in seinem kindlichen Übermut mit voller Wucht von der Höhe der Decke, die etwa zwei Meter über dem Bett war, auf dasselbe fallen. Genauer gesagt landete er mit aller Kraft, die ihm die Erdanziehung zur Verfügung stellte, auf Yamis Bauch, so dass der ehemalige Pharao erschrocken hochfuhr. „Auuuuu", brachte er heraus, bevor er den Vogel entdeckte, der ihn erwartungsvoll und freudig anblickte. „Benu… Bitte weck mich nie wieder so!"

:Wieso?: fragte der Vogel unschuldig.

„Weil du zu groß dazu bist und Yami gerade wehgetan hast", erwiderte Yugi verschlafen.

:Aber Sarlena hat gesagt, dass ihr jetzt aufstehen müsst, und deshalb wollte ich ihr helfen, so dass sie euch nicht wecken muss:, schmollte der Phönix.

„Das ist lieb von dir", beruhigte Yami ihn, da er dem Vogel nie böse sein konnte, und tätschelte liebevoll seinen Kopf. „Nur sei das nächste Mal ein bisschen sanfter, ja?"

:Ok:, strahlte Benu und schmiegte sich an Yamis nackte Brust.

Yami lächelte und streichelte sanft das rot-gelbe Gefieder des schönen Vogels. „Warum gehst du nicht zu Miut und Scha, um Frühstück zu bekommen?"

:Ich warte lieber hier. Die beiden sind noch etwas verschlafen:, trällerte der Phönix vergnügt.

„Ähm, aber wir wollen aufstehen", sagte Yugi nervös.

:Ja, und?: fragte Benu verwirrt.

„Wir haben nichts an", erwiderte Yugi und wurde ein bisschen rot.

:Warum? So warm ist es doch gar nicht mehr, dass man nackt schlafen müsste.:

„Das erfährst du, wenn du älter bist", mischte sich nun Kaiba energisch ein. „Jetzt tu, was wir dir sagen, und warte unten auf uns!"

Benu sah Yami bittend an. Dieser seufzte und sagte, während er den Vogel sanft streichelte: „Bitte sei artig, ja?"

:Na schön:, sagte Benu leicht schmollend, weil er seinen Willen ausnahmsweise nicht bekommen hatte. Er flog aus dem Zimmer und rief, als er auf der Treppe war: SARLENA! DA BIN ICH WIEDER! SIE SIND WA-HA-CH!: und einen Moment später war unten ein Scheppern zu hören, gefolgt von der panischen Stimme des Duelmonsters: „Waaahhh, und Wispy und ich war gerade fertig mit dem Einräumen dieses Bücherregals!"

„Er ist wirklich ein Energiebündel", sagte Yami kopfschüttelnd zu seinen Geliebten.

„Ja, da hast du recht", erwiderte Yugi, der gerade über den Pharao gekrabbelt war und sich nun unbekleidet neben dem Bett streckte.

„Sieht so aus, als würde es wieder sehr regnerisch heute", stellte er nach draußen schauend fest, während er mit dem Rücken zu seinen Geliebten stand.

„Hmm... Also, mir gefällt, was ich sehe", hauchte Kaiba, lustvoll den nackten Körper Yugis musternd.

Dieser drehte seinen Kopf zurück zum Bett, auf dem sich Yami und Kaiba rekelten. „Ich weiß, was du meinst", stimmte der ehemalige Pharao zu.

„Aber wir haben doch erst gestern Nacht…", hob Yugi leise an zu sprechen.

„Und?" schnurrte Kaiba.

„Wir haben bald Schule", argumentierte Yugi, klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Es ist erst halb acht. Eine halbe Stunde haben wir sicher noch", begann der ehemalige Pharao schmollend. „Wenigstens einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss könntest du mir geben."

„Na gut", erwiderte Yugi. Er näherte sich dem einstigen Herrscher Ägyptens, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Yami zog ihn augenblicklich näher an sich heran und schob seine Zunge in die vertrauten, unwiderstehlichen Tiefen von Yugis Mund.

/-/Yami.../-/, stöhnte Yugi lustvoll in den Kuss, als Yamis Zunge genüsslich mit seiner spielte. /-/Schule…/-/

„Dein Körper sagt hier aber, dass du mehr willst", hauchte Kaiba verführerisch in Yugis Ohr und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Stelle des Körpers seines kleineren Geliebten, die nun nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Gleichzeitig knabberte er an Yamis Nacken, was wiederum dazu führte, dass für einen Moment der Tanz der Zungen in Yamis und Yugis Mund unterbrochen wurde. „Aber in Anbetracht der Zeit schlage ich doch vor, dass wir ins Bad gehen. Da ist diese schöne geräumige Badewanne…"

/-/Ok, aber macht schnell!/-/ flehte Yugi, dessen Beine sich inzwischen unter den Verführungskünsten der beiden anderen wie Wackelpudding anfühlten.

Yami brach nun endlich den Kuss mit ihm, stand auf und hob den Kleineren hoch. Dicht gefolgt von Kaiba trug er ihn in das Badezimmer, dass der CEO hinter ihnen abschloss.

* * *

Um 8:30 Uhr hetzten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba zum Frühstück in die große Halle. „Was haben wir eigentlich heute?" fragte Kaiba, während er hastig eine Schüssel Müsli herunterschlang. 

„Doppelstunde Zauberkunst, Doppelstunde Verwandlung, dann gibt's Mittag und zum Abschluss haben wir dann noch je eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde", erwiderte Yami, während er sich Eier und Speck auf seinen Teller schaufelte, da er seinen Joghurt gerade aufgegessen hatte.

„Ich mag Verwandlung nicht", murmelte Yugi, während er sein Marmeladenbrötchen knabberte.

/Ach komm. So schwer ist es doch gar nicht/, erwiderte Yami, während er einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Kakaotasse zu sich nahm.

/-/Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich es nicht mag, nicht, dass ich es schwer finde. Ich meine, ich würde es mir ja gefallen lassen, wenn wir nur irgendwelche Gegenstände verwandeln müssten. Aber warum müssen zig Schüler Jahr für Jahr irgendwelche armen Tiere verwandeln oder ihnen andere Sachen antun?/-/ sagte Yugi, der sich nun nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr sein Brötchen vollständig in den Mund gestopft hatte.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, wurde es zeitlich schon etwas knapp für die drei Schattenmagier, obwohl sie sich mit dem Frühstück beeilt hatten. Zum Glück brachte ihnen Samantha ihre Schultaschen mit den Büchern und Materialien für den Tag. Nachdem sie sich auf der Nahe gelegenen Jungentoilette die Hände gewaschen hatten, nahmen sie ihre Taschen dankbar von der dreiäugigen Hexe entgegen und begaben sich eilig zum Unterrichtsraum für Zauberkunst.

Als sie den Raum betraten, klingelte es auch schon und sie schauten sich hastig nach freien Plätzen um. Schließlich fanden sie welche neben und hinter Neville, die dieser für sie freigehalten hatte. Yugi setzte sich wieder neben den etwas rundlichen Gryffindor, der ihm und seinen Geliebten lächelnd einen guten Morgen wünschte, während Yami hinter Yugi saß und Kaiba hinter Neville.

Sie setzten sich schnell, während Professor Flitwick, der ein winzig-kleiner Mann war und den sogar Yugi überragte, sie leicht mahnend ansah. Nachdem sich die drei Schattenmagier gesetzt hatten, begrüßte der Lehrer die Klasse mit seiner quiekenden Stimme und auch er kam nicht umhin, sie daran zu erinnern, dass die Schüler in ihrem ZAG-Jahr waren: „Sie müssen bedenken, dass diese Prüfungen Ihr künftiges Leben für viele Jahre beeinflussen können! Wenn Sie bisher noch nicht ernsthaft über Ihre Berufslaufbahn nachgedacht haben, dann ist es jetzt an der Zeit. Unterdessen, fürchte ich, werden wir fleißiger denn je arbeiten, damit sie ihren Fähigkeiten auch gerecht werden!"

Erneut folgten Wiederholungen der wichtigsten Zauber der ersten vier Jahre, und in der zweiten Stunde wurde dann der erste Zauber des neuen Jahres geübt: Das Verzaubern eines Spiegels, so dass er für einige Zeit eine eigene Persönlichkeit hatte.((1))

Die Pause von 10:30 Uhr bis 11:00 Uhr nutzen die drei, um die Hausaufgaben, die Professor Flitwick ihnen gegeben hatte, nämlich einen Gegenfluch zu finden, mit dem ein verfluchter Spiegel wieder benutzbar wurde, sofort zu erledigen. Yugi war der Mann sehr sympathisch, nicht nur, weil er nett und fröhlich war, sondern auch, weil der kleine Schattenmagier ausnahmsweise nicht nach oben schauen musste, wenn er vor dem Lehrer stand. Neville, der mit ihrer Hilfe diese Hausaufgaben ebenfalls sehr schnell erledigen konnte, hatte es am Ende der Pause sogar geschafft, seinen Spiegel etwa eine Minute reden zu lassen. Auch wenn der Spiegel nicht sehr nett gewesen war und alle beschimpft hatte, die er erblickte, anstatt ihnen zu sagen, dass sie gut aussahen.

In der Doppelstunde Verwandlung erfolgte genauso wie in Zauberkunst und den anderen Fächern, die die Schattenmagier bisher besucht hatten, erst einmal die Erinnerung an das ZAG-Jahr. Die Stimme Professor McGonagalls klang streng und grimmig, als sie ihre die Schüler zum fünften Jahr Verwandlung begrüßte. „Sie kommen durch keine ZAG-Prüfung ohne ernsthafte Praxis, Übung und Studium. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum jemand in dieser Klasse keinen ZAG in Verwandlung erlangen sollte, wenn er oder sie gründlich darauf hinarbeitet. Ja, auch Sie, Longbottom", unterbrach sie ihre Rede, weil besagter Schüler besorgt geseufzt hatte. Der Gryffindor wurde leicht rot, da er durch die Nennung seines Namens im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand. „Ihre Arbeit ist nicht schlecht, nur fehlt es Ihnen an Selbstvertrauen. Nun … heute beginnen wir mit Verschwindezaubern. Diese sind leichter als Beschwörungszauber, die Sie für gewöhnlich erst auf UTZ-Niveau versuchen werden, und dennoch gehören sie zur schwierigsten Magie, die beim ZAG geprüft wird."

Nachdem McGonagall den Zauber demonstriert hatte, durften die Schüler ihn an ihren Schnecken ausprobieren. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba gelang es selbstverständlich gleich beim ersten Mal, was jedem von ihnen 10 Punkte für ihr Haus einbrachte. Hermine, deren Schnecke immerhin noch beim dritten Versuch verschwand, bekam ebenfalls 10 Punkte. Der Rest der Klasse hingegen schaffte es nicht, wobei dank der Erklärungen und Hilfe der Schattenmagier von Nevilles Schnecke immerhin das Haus verschwunden und nur noch der Vorderteil sichtbar war.

Zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Tag gingen sie nach dem Unterricht um 12:30 Uhr zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Da die meisten Schüler, nämlich all diejenigen, die keine Doppelstunde zuvor gehabt hatten, schon gegen 12:00 Uhr gegessen hatten, waren nicht mehr ganz so viele Schüler anwesend. Neville holte sich vom Gryffindortisch sein Essen und setzte sich dann zu Yami, Yugi und Kaiba.

Kurze Zeit später wanderte Malfoy vom Slytherintisch zu ihnen herüber. „Hey, wie geht's euch?" begrüßte der Blonde die drei Schattenmagier und ignorierte Neville, der unter den verächtlichen und drohenden Blicken Crabbes und Goyles lieber sein Essen anschaute, das er wortlos zu sich nahm.

„Gut, und selbst?" erwiderte Yami.

„Auch", antwortete Malfoy. „Ich habe gehört, dass ihr in anderen Hausmannschaften beim Quidditch mitspielen dürft, weil ihr ja keine eigene Mannschaft aufstellen könnt. Ich habe bei unserem neuen Kapitän, Mortimer((2)) Montague, ein gutes Wort für euch eingelegt, und es sind mindestens 2 Positionen bei uns zu besetzen. Also, wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr gerne an dem Auswahlspiel am nächsten Montag teilnehmen. Ich habe ja gesehen, dass ihr nicht schlecht seid.((3))"

„Danke für das Angebot", erwiderte Yami. „Aber ich glaube, ich will mehr Zeit für andere Dinge haben. Und ich denke, dass das gleiche für Yugi und Seto gilt."

„Ihr könnt bestimmt auch bei Gryffindor mitmachen", meldete sich Neville zu Wort, der seine Freunde lieber nicht so eng mit den Slytherins verbunden sehen wollte. „Angelina, unser Mannschaftskapitän, sucht auch neue Spieler. Ich habe den Aushang gesehen. Es ist Freitagabend."

Malfoy funkelte den Gryffindor an, woraufhin dieser zusammenzuckte. „Wer will schon zu diesen Losern, Tollpatsch."

„Unsere Mannschaftsmitglieder sind keine Loser", ereiferte sich Neville. „Außerdem haben sie die Slytherinmannschaft schon mehr als ein Mal besiegt."

„Nur weil sie mehr Glück als Verstand haben", erwiderte Malfoy giftig.

„Vielen Dank, dass du an uns gedacht hast, Malfoy-kun", unterbrach Yugi ihren Streit. „Und auch dir Danke, Neville-kun, für deinen Vorschlag. Aber ich fürchte, wir haben uns sowieso bereits entschieden, keiner Mannschaft beizutreten. Schließlich sind wir im fünften Jahr, und ihr habt doch die Lehrer gehört, dass wir auf ZAGs zusteuern und uns anstrengen müssen."

„Wie ihr wollt", erwiderte Malfoy. „Wenn ihr es euch noch bis Montag anders überlegt, dann kommt einfach zum Auswahlspiel. Montag, 19:00 Uhr auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Aber jetzt muss ich leider los. Wir hatten keine Doppelstunde vorher und haben deshalb jetzt noch eine Stunde Kräuterkunde vor Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, was wir ja nachher zusammen haben. Also bis dann."

„Bis dann", verabschiedeten sich die drei. Neville schwieg und schaute wütend neben seinen Teller auf den Tisch. Malfoy erhob sich und verließ die große Halle, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Wie könnt ihr mit ihm befreundet sein?" fragte Neville schließlich, als die Slytherins weg waren. „So weit ich weiß, soll sein Vater ein Anhänger von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem sein."

„Wirklich?" fragte Yugi. „Das wusste ich nicht. Aber selbst wenn dem so ist, kann man doch Malfoy-kun nicht für Taten seines Vaters verantwortlich machen. Das wäre ziemlich unfair."

„Aber auch Malfoy ist böse", erwiderte Neville. „Er beleidigt oft muggelstämmige Schüler, besonders Hermine. Er ist voll von Vorurteilen."

„Aber so wie es scheint, gibt es auch bei euch Gryffindors Vorurteile gegenüber den Slytherins", erwiderte Kaiba. „Und auch wenn viele Beleidigungen von Slytherin ausgehen mögen, so tragen die Gryffindors bestimmt ihren Teil zur Fortführung dieser Feindschaft bei."

„Wie dem auch sei, wir werden neutral bleiben", meinte Yami. „In jedem der Hogwartshäuser gibt es Personen, mit denen man durchaus gut auskommen kann."

„Und was machen wir jetzt" fragte Yugi, der als letzter mit dem Essen fertig geworden war.

„Wir haben noch eine Dreiviertelstunde", stellte Kaiba nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest. „Also, ich muss noch was im Gemeinschaftsraum erledigen." Und dann fügte er gedanklich hinzu/'/Oder eher in Japan. Ich will mir die wichtigsten Berichte und Post von Kaiba-Corp. holen und durchsehen, wenn ihr einverstanden seid./'/

„Ok, bis später", erwiderte Yugi. „Gehen wir so lange in die Bibliothek?" /-/Wir könnten anfangen, alle Bücher dort zu lesen. Dann brauchen wir später nicht mehr so viel zu lernen und erfahren mehr über die Dinge, die in der Zaubererwelt möglich sind./-/

„Gut, dann fange ich schon mal mit meinem Aufsatz für Binns an", entschied sich Neville.

Yami, Yugi und Neville verabschiedeten sich von Kaiba, der, sobald er allein in einem Gang war, in den Schatten verschwand und nach Japan zurückkehrte. Der Gryffindorschüler führte die beiden verbleibenden Schattenmagier in die Bibliothek. Fasziniert betrachteten die beiden Austauschschüler die vielen Reihen voll gestopft mit Büchern zu allen magischen Themen.

„Ausleihen kann man nur jeweils eine Woche", flüsterte Neville, während er mit Yami und Yugi durch die Bibliothek ging auf der Suche nach einem freien Tisch. „Und passt auf Madam Pince auf, die Bibliothekarin. Das ist diese Frau da drüben", er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine alte, streng aussehende Dame, die etwas Geierartiges an sich hatte in ihrer Art, durch die Bibliothek zu streifen, um jeden Schüler, der die Bücher misshandelte oder sie auch nur falsch anschaute, zu vertreiben. Genau das machte sie in diesem Moment mit einem verängstigten Drittklässler, dem versehentlich das oberste Buch seines beachtlichen Bücherberges heruntergefallen war.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw. Und ich will Sie heute nicht mehr in der Bibliothek sehen! Verschwinden Sie und reflektieren Sie, was Sie Furchtbares getan haben!" befahl sie und scheuchte den armen Schüler, der etwas von „Aber meine Hausaufgaben…" stammelte, aus dem Raum.

Als er draußen war, kreiste((4)) die Bibliothekarin erneut durch die Buchreihen. Sie warf Neville, Yami und Yugi einen bösen Blick zu, als wolle sie sagen ‚Und warum steht ihr da? Wartet wohl darauf, dass ich unvorsichtig werde, um meine geliebten Bücher zu beschädigen.' Neville schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und schaute sich wieder hektisch im Raum nach einem Tisch um.

Nicht weit von ihnen saßen Harry und Ron an einem Tisch für acht Leute, auf dem sechs Bücher verteilt lagen, von denen die beiden jungen Männer jeweils eines gerade lasen. Schnell richtete Neville seine Schritte dorthin. Yami und Yugi folgten ihm. „Dürfen wir uns hier mit dazusetzen?" fragte der Gryffindor seine beiden Hausgenossen. Ron und Harry schauten hoch und nickten.

„Woran arbeitet ihr?" fragte Yugi im Flüsterton.

„Mondsteine… ihr wisst schon, ihr wisst schon, der Aufsatz für Snape", erwiderte Ron. „Ihr auch?"

„Nein, wir wollen uns nur so die Bücher anschauen und gucken, ob wir was Interessantes finden", erwiderte Yami. „Die Hausaufgaben, die wir bis jetzt aufbekommen haben, haben wir schon alle erledigt."

„Wirklich?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Könnt ihr uns eure Mondsteinaufsätze zeigen?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, wir haben sie nicht dabei", antwortete Yugi. „Aber vielleicht können wir euch so helfen. Was habt ihr denn schon?"

Ron zeigte ihm die zwei Sätze, die er bis dahin geschrieben hatte. „Nun ja", sagte Yugi. „Das ist ja noch nicht sehr viel. Also eine der wichtigsten Eigenschaften ist-"

Weiter kam der Smaragdschüler nicht, denn neben ihm zischte es: „Ruhe!" Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah die Bibliothekarin wutschnaubend schräg hinter sich stehen. „Diese Bibliothek ist ein Ort der Ruhe, und diese sollte von niemandem gestört werden. Erwische ich Sie noch einmal, bekommen Sie einen Tag Bibliotheksverbot!"

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte Yugi. „Ich werde jetzt leise sein."

Madam Pince musterte ihn noch einmal kurz und verließ dann den Tisch mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. Yugi bedeutete Ron mit seinem Mund die Wort: ‚Tut mir leid', und las dann schnell das Buch der beiden Gryffindors, das ihm am nächsten lag. Dann zeigte er Harry und Ron die wichtigsten Stellen, damit sie sie sich durchlesen konnten. So verfuhr er mit den restlichen Büchern auch, während sich Yami andere Bücher aus den nächsten Regalen nahm und las.

Etwa um 13:45 Uhr stellten sie die Bücher wieder an ihre angestammten Plätze und verließen die Bibliothek. Sie durchquerten die ganze Schule und traten schließlich ins Freie. Kaiba hatte sich ihnen unterwegs kurz vor der großen Halle wieder angeschlossen.

Als sie den drei Gryffindors den Wiesenhang entlang zu einer kleinen Hütte am Wald folgten, zerrte der kühle Wind an ihren Umhängen, und auch ein oder zwei Tropfen fielen auf ihre Gesichter. Dennoch schien die Lehrerin entschlossen zu sein, den Unterricht draußen stattfinden zu lassen. Etwa zehn Meter von der Hütte entfernt, stand ein langer Zeichentisch, der übersäht war mit Zweigen. Die drei Schattenmagier betrachteten diese interessiert. Währenddessen waren Malfoy und seine Hausgenossen auch eingetroffen und amüsierten sich über irgendetwas, was ihrer Gestik nach zu urteilen Harry sein musste.

„Sind alle da?" fragte Professor Raue-Pritsche vom Kopf des Zeichentisches in einem bellenden Tonfall. Die Schüler wurden ruhiger und schauten sie an. „Dann legen wir sofort los. Wer kann mir sagen, wie man diese Dinger hier nennt?"

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba betrachteten die kleinen, wichtelartigen Holzgeschöpfe, mit ihren zierlichen Armen und Beinen, die ruhig dalagen und die wenigen Regentropfen, die auf den Tisch fielen, zu genießen schienen. Plötzlich stieß ein Slytherinmädchen hinter ihnen ein kreischendes Lachen aus((5)), und sofort konnten die drei Schattenmagier beobachten, wie sich die winzigen käferbraunen Augen der kleinen Wesen öffneten, die dann aufgebracht in die Luft sprangen.

„Oooooh!" riefen zwei Gryffindormädchen entzückt.

„Seid bitte leise, Mädchen!" dämpfte Professor Raue-Pritsche die Freude der beiden mit ihrer barschen, strengen Stimme. Dann nahm sie eine Handvoll von etwas, das wie brauner Reis aussah, aus der Schüssel vor sich und warf es den Holzwesen hin, die sich hungrig auf ihr Essen stürzten. „Nun – kennt jemand den Namen dieser Kreaturen? Miss Granger?"

„Bowtruckles", erwiderte die Gryffindor. „Sie sind Baumwächter und leben normalerweise in Zauberstabbäumen."

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor", verkündete die Lehrerin. „Ja, dies sind Bowtruckles, und wie Miss Granger richtig sagt, leben sie meist in Bäumen, aus deren Holz Zauberstäbe gefertigt werden können. Weiß jemand, was sie fressen?"

„Holzläuse", erwiderte Hermine prompt, ohne sich zu melden. „Aber auch Feeneier, wenn sie welche kriegen können."

„Sehr gut, noch mal fünf Punkte für Sie. Also, wann immer Sie Blätter oder Holz von einem Baum brauchen, in dem ein Bowtruckle wohnt, ist es klug, Holzläuse als Geschenk mitzubringen, um ihn abzulenken oder zu besänftigen. Sie sehen vielleicht nicht gefährlich aus, aber wenn man sie ärgert, versuchen sie die Augen der Menschen mit ihren Fingern auszustechen. Diese sind, wie Sie sehen, messerscharf und sollten lieber nicht in die Nähe eines Augapfels gelangen."

Yamis Hand hob sich zögerlich. „Ja, Sie haben eine Frage, Mr. Muto?"

„Gibt es die auch in Japan? Ich hatte da von Wesen namens Kodama((6)) gelesen. Sie sehen zwar anders aus und benehmen sich auch anders, aber auch sie beschützen die Bäume. Ist das eine Unterart oder so?"

„Danke für diese Bereicherung des Unterrichts, Mr. Muto. Auch für Ihr Haus fünf Punkte. Die Wesen, die in Japan Kodama heißen, sind durchaus mit diesen Geschöpfen hier verwandt. Können Sie ihren Schulkameraden ein bisschen über die Kodama erzählen?"

„Ähm, nun ja", überlegte Yami. „Kodama sind etwas kleiner als die Bowtruckles und sie bewachen die Bäume, die sie bewohnen. Aber sie sehen ganz anders aus. Kodama sind weiß, hellgrau oder zartgelb-grün, und nur auf ihrem Gesicht sind drei mehr oder weniger große Punkte. Und da sie immer ihre Köpfe drehen, wobei ein klapperndes Geräusch entsteht, mit dem sie kommunizieren, wusste man lange Zeit nicht, welche der Punkte die Augen sind und welche der Mund ist. Zumindest dachte man früher, dass sie Mund und Augen haben müssten. Heute weiß man, dass alle drei Punkte Augen sind und sie keinen Mund haben. Sie leben von der Lebensenergie der Bäume, die wiederum durch die ausgeschiedene Lebensenergie der Kodama besser wachsen. So entsteht ein natürlicher Kreislauf. Diese japanischen Baumgeister stechen auch niemandem die Augen aus oder so. Sie haben normalerweise auch nur einen Mutterbaum, den man nicht gefährden sollte. Die anderen Bäume, um die sie sich kümmern und die sie bewohnen, kann man problemlos verwenden, aber wenn der Mutterbaum gefährdet wird, versammeln sie sich alle dort und errichten einen Schutzschild, um ihn, so gut es geht, zu verteidigen."

„Genau", bestätigte die Lehrerin. „Noch einmal 10 Punkte für Smaragd. Aber die Beziehungen zwischen diesen beiden Arten von Baumgeistern sind leider noch sehr wenig erforscht. Nur ganz selten kommt es vor, dass beide Arten in einem Wald leben. Im Allgemeinen scheint aber die Meinung, die die meisten der Artenforscher vertreten, die zu sein, dass diese Art Baumgeister, zu der die Kodama gehören, eher in wärmeren Gebieten vertreten ist und die unserer Bowtruckles in etwas kälteren. Aber nun genug davon. Kommen wir zurück zum Ziel der heutigen Stunde. Jeder von Ihnen soll einen Bowtruckle mit sämtlichen Körperteilen zeichnen. Je drei von Ihnen können sich einen teilen. Nehmen Sie sich Holzläuse und dann beginnen Sie."

Folgsam drängte sich die Klasse um den Tisch. Yugi nahm einen der Bowtruckles auf seine Hand, und dieser betrachtet ihn interessiert. Dann folgte der kleinere Schattenmagier Yami und Kaiba auf ein Stückchen Wiese, wo sie sich auf den halbfeuchten Rasen setzten. Während der Baumwächter ein paar der ihm hingeworfenen Blattläuse fraß, holten die drei Schattenmagier ihre Pergamentrollen und Federn heraus.

Da Yugi nicht besonders gut zeichnen konnte und bei ihm jeder Versuch in dieser Richtung nach abstrakter Kunst aussah, fertigte Yami für ihn ein zweites Bild an, so dass er nur noch die einzelnen Teile beschriften musste. Dafür hielt der Schlüsselbewahrer das Zweigwesen fest, so dass es sich nicht so viel bewegte, und übermittelte seinen beiden Geliebten Details, die er aufgrund seiner Nähe zu dem Wesen besser erkennen konnte.

Schließlich konnten sie vom Schloss her die Schulglocke läuten hören. Yugi setzte den Bowtruckle wieder sanft zurück auf den Tisch und gab ihm die restlichen Holzläuse. Begierig stürzte sich der Baumwächter darauf, während die drei zusammen mit Neville in Richtung Schloss gingen. Im Vorbeigehen verabschiedeten sie sich von Malfoy, der sich mit seinen Slytherinfreunden über irgendetwas stark amüsierte.((7))

Die drei Schattenmagier und Neville folgten den restlichen Gryffindorschülern am Rand des Schlosses entlang durch ein paar Gemüsebeete zu einigen Gewächshäusern. Neville schien sich auf diese Unterrichtstunde sehr zu freuen. Beschwingten Schrittes folgte er Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sich über irgendetwas unterhielten. Dabei schien Der-Junge-der-lebt sehr zornig zu sein.

Als sie das Gewächshaus Fünf, in dem sie dieses Jahr Unterricht haben sollten, erreichten, öffnete sich die Tür des benachbarten. Ginny und ein paar andere Viertklässler verließen es, und das rothaarige Mädchen begrüßte sie fröhlich im Vorbeigehen. Schließlich trat Luna, scheinbar als Letzte, aus besagtem Gewächshaus, um langsam dem Rest ihrer Klasse zu folgen. Als sie jedoch Harry sah, weiteten sich ihre Glubschaugen vor Aufregung, und sie ging zu ihm, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit vieler der anderen Fünftklässler auf sich zog. Nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, sagte sie zu Harry: „Ich glaube, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist zurück, und ich glaube, du hast mit ihm gekämpft und bist ihm entwischt."

„Ähm – schön", erwiderte Harry irritiert, während die beiden Gryffindormädchen, die in der letzten Stunde die Bowtruckles so entzückend gefunden hatten, sich über Lunas orangefarbene, radieschenförmige Ohrringe lustig machten.

„Lacht ihr nur", sagte Luna mit lauter Stimme in der Annahme, dass sich die beiden über ihre Worte lustig machten, „aber früher haben die Leute auch geglaubt, dass es so was wie den Schlibbrigen Summlinger oder den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler nicht gibt!"

„Da hatten sie doch Recht, oder?" erwiderte Hermine unwirsch. „Es _gab nie _so was wie den Schlibbrigen Summlinger oder den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler."

Lunas Blick zu Hermine hätte töten können, doch ohne etwas zu erwidern, stolzierte sie mit wild baumelnden Ohrringen davon. Hinter ihr lachte ein Großteil der Fünftklässler.

/-/Das ist ziemlich unfair gewesen./-/

/Ich frage mich, was Schlibbrige Summlinger und Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler sein sollen. Vielleicht gibt es sie ja wirklich./

/'/Vielleicht sollten wir fragen, ob wir alte Ausgaben vom Klitterer bekommen können. Dort sind sie sicher erwähnt./'/

Während die drei sich gedanklich unterhielten, hatten Hermine und Harry eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Unterbrochen wurden sie aber schnell von Ernie Macmillan, dem Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs, die mit ihnen zusammen Kräuterkunde hatte. Dieser sagte mit lauter Stimme, dass auch er Harry unterstützen würde.

Kurz darauf kam die untersetzte Professor Sprout und ließ die Schüler in das Gewächshaus eintreten. Auch sie begann ihre Stunde mit dem obligatorischen Hinweis auf die Bedeutung der ZAGs. Danach hatten sie nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, aber die Lehrerin schaffte es dennoch, sie mit dem ersten Gewächs für dieses Schuljahr vertraut zu machen, das die Klasse in dieser Stunde mit reichlich Drachenmistdünger versorgen sollte. Es waren kleine Pflanzensprösslinge, die, wie die Lehrerin erzählte, amazonische Jagzuber((8)) waren. Noch zitterten sie nur leicht bei Berührung, aber wenn sie größer waren, würden sie auf alles Betäubungspfeile schießen, was sie berührte und mit dem sie nicht vertraut waren, und das Betäubte dann fressen.

Die Stunde wurde abgeschlossen mit der Erteilung der Hausaufgaben: einen Aufsatz über die Jagzuber und ihre Verhaltensweisen. Danach kehrten die drei Schattenmagier und ihre müden Klassenkameraden ins Schloss zurück. Die drei brachten gemächlich ihre Schulsachen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie fast an der große Halle waren, war es bereits kurz vor fünf. Harry stürmte gerade äußerst missgestimmt an ihnen vorbei, aber Yugi hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was?" fragte der genervte Gryffindor ungeduldig. „Ich muss zum Nachsitzen bei Umbridge!" Dann schaute er nervös auf die Uhr.((9))

„Ja, deshalb", erwiderte Yugi und schaute sich um. Als er sich überzeugt hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, drückte er dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Döschen magischer Wundcreme in die Hand. „Damit es danach nicht so weh tut und schnell heilt", flüsterte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen beiden Geliebten in die Halle folgte.

Verwirrt betrachtete Harry die Creme, steckte sie sich aber in seine Tasche und eilte hoch in das Büro der Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Zufrieden aßen die drei Schattenmagier zu Abend und danach gingen sie in die Bibliothek, um ihren Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde zu schreiben. Da sie damit schnell fertig wurden, lasen sie weiter die Bücher in der Bibliothek und schließlich kehrten sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie noch ein bisschen mit ihren Tieren spielten, bevor sie sich in ihren Schlafraum zurückzogen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Es stand leider nicht da, was sie lernen, und ehrlich gesagt ist mir nicht immer die Grenze zwischen ‚Zauberkunst' und ‚Verwandlung' klar.

((2)) Montagues Vorname ist unbekannt, daher habe ich den erstbesten ähnlich klingenden Vornamen genommen, der mir eingefallen ist. (Woher kenne ich den eigentlich? War das die Fernsehserie ‚Die Nanny'? Wenn ja, die gehört mir nicht.)

((3)) Ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Malfoys Gedächtnis verändert wurde, was dieses Quidditch-Spiel angeht, aber in seiner Erinnerung war das Spiel an sich gut. Hauptsächlich erinnert er sich auch nur nicht mehr, dass es Duelmonster waren, die die Mannschaften auffüllten, sondern denkt, dass es junge Hexen und Zauberer gewesen sind.

((4)) Ich weiß, man kann nicht durch Buchreihen kreisen, aber das hebt ihre Geierbeschreibung hervor. Apropos Geier: In Ägypten waren Geier nichts Schlechtes. Das erste Wort, das mir einfällt und das mit dem Geier geschrieben wird ist ‚Mutter' (Aussprache etwa mut, das u wäre dann aber sehr schwach). Am häufigsten treten Geier aber vermutlich als Wappentier Oberägyptens auf. … Habe ich eigentlich schon mal Ober- und Unterägypten erklärt? Die meisten wissen es vermutlich schon, aber trotzdem hier noch mal der Hinweis: Unterägypten ist das Nildelta und Oberägypten ist das restliche Niltal. Einer Göttin ist der Geier auch zugeteilt: Mut, die Gattin des Re… die Sonnenauge sein kann… wie Hathor, Sachmet… Ähm, erwähnte ich, dass man die meisten ägyptischen Göttinnen nur an der Beischrift erkennen kann? Fast alle können zu allen werden bzw. so dargestellt werden wie die anderen. Sehr anstrengend…

((5)) Draco hatte Hermine nachgemacht, und Pansy Parkinson hatte sich darüber amüsiert.

((6)) So hießen die Baumgeister bei ‚Prinzessin Mononoke' (das gehört mir nicht). Kodama heißt laut einer Internetseite auch ‚Echo' oder ‚Baumgeist'. Ich finde es besser, hier den japanischen Namen zu schreiben, da sie jetzt ja in Englisch reden, aber nur die japanische Bezeichnung kennen (in Schattenmagier 1, Kapitel 10 hatte ich sie nur als ‚Baumgeister' bezeichnet).

((7)) Sie hatten zuerst darüber gelacht, dass laut Malfoys Worten Hagrid gleich wieder gehen können würde, wenn er wieder kommt und dann, weil Harry aus Wut darüber seinen Bowtuckle zu fest gedrückt hatte, so dass dieser ihn mit seinen Fingern schnitt und dann in den Wald lief.

((8)) Wieder alles frei erfunden, da nichts zum Thema der Stunde im Buch stand.

((9)) Ich gebe zu, dass ich mit meinen Stundenplan ein Problem habe, weil Harry eigentlich 1 ½ Stunden Zeit zum Essen hätte und nicht so hetzten müsste wie im Buch, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es verbessern könnte. Im Zweifelsfall behaupte ich einfach, er wäre zwischendurch in der Bibliothek gewesen, um zu versuchen Hausaufgaben zu machen, oder er müsse schon um 16 Uhr zum Nachsitzen.

Annuket: So, dass war's also mit Kapitel 8. Kapitel 9 gibt es wieder erst in zwei Wochen. Bis dann... 'wuselt zu Magician, wickelt noch ein paar Decken um sie und gibt ihr noch mehr warmen Kakao mit einem Sahnetupsen drauf'  
Magician 'genervt': Ich will nicht mehr krank sein. Ich bin seit zwei verdammten Wochen krank!  
Annuket: Bitte keine Kraftausdrücke in meiner Gegenwart. Und du wirst bestimmt bald wieder gesund sein. 'zuversichtlich sei' Jetzt ruh dich aus und schlafe etwas.  
Magician: Bin nicht mehr müde. Können wir nicht was anderes machen?  
Annuket: Ok, solange wir im Warmen sind...  
Magician 'an die Leser': Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen.


	10. Kapitel 9: Mittwoch

Annuket: Da sind wir wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel… Und das hier ist zumindest in meinen Augen wesentlich besser als das letzte. Magician ist zum Glück wieder gesund, auch wenn sie dauernd beschäftigt ist. Nun zu den Review-Antworten: Danke, dass du was geschrieben hast, Dax. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt auch dir besser als das letzte…  
An Heavenfly: Die drei werden relativ neutral bleiben… Sie werden zwar bei der DA mitmachen und dementsprechend mit Harry zu tun haben, aber Draco wird sich ihnen gegenüber doch relativ zivilisiert benehmen… denke ich… Ich weiß noch nicht, ob sie den Hauspokal gewinnen werden, eigentlich habe ich es nicht geplant -weil das Haus nach ihrem Jahr sowieso wieder versiegelt werden wird- aber sie werden nicht gerade wenig Punkte haben. Erstens bekommen sie viele und zweitens haben sie nicht andere Schüler in ihrem Haus, die dafür sorgen, dass ihnen Punkte abgezogen werden. ‚hust-wie-Harry-und-Zwillinge-hust' Übrigens habe ich jetzt endlich Kapitel 13 beenden können und ich sag nur, dein Wunsch wird in Erfüllung gehen…  
Magician ‚murmel': Mir graut's schon vor der Korrektur... ‚Annuket anguck' Muss ich das wirklich korrigieren?  
Annuket: Nun stell dich nicht so an. Vielleicht spornt das Heavenfly an, möglichst bald ihr neues Kapitel zu schreiben...   
Magician: Stimmt auch wieder. Na gut, ich geb mir Mühe. Und vielen Dank für deine Aufmunterung, Heavenfly. Ich hab mich gleich besser gefühlt. Und Tee und Schokolade war auch genau das Richtige. Vielen, vielen Dank.  
Annuket: Und auch dir danke, Claudia, für die Review. Da ich allerdings nur am Mittwoch bei Magician war, hätte ich sie höchstens da pflegen können. Danach habe ich sie in Ruhe gelassen, damit sie sich ausruhen konnte. Am Montag, als wir uns wiedergesehen haben, ging es ihr zum Glück schon wieder ziemlich gut.  
Magician: Na ja, sonst wär ich auch nicht zur Uni gekommen. Aber eigentlich ist das ja egal, wir sollten mit dem Kapitel anfangen, oder?  
Annuket: Ja, wenn du mich bitte entschuldigst... ‚nimmt sich Kamera und flüchtet aus Smaragd'  
Magician: ...?  
Annuket ‚schaut sich um': Gut, heute wird mir niemand den Disclaimer wegnehmen. ‚grins'  
((Barnabas und die Trolle unterbrechen ihre Tätigkeiten, bemerken Kamera, posieren und versuchen, im Bild aufzufallen))  
Annuket ‚sieht die Bewegungen auf dem Wandteppich': Was macht ihr denn da?  
Barnabas: Wir wollen ins Fernsehen. Das ist unsere Chance...  
Annuket: Ok, aber es geht hier nicht um euch. Ich will nur in Ruhe den Disclaimer machen.  
Barnabas: Sieh mal, da draußen ist ein Einhorn!  
Annuket ‚läuft zum Fenster': Wo?  
Barnabas: Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. Und auch dieses wunderschöne Trollballett gehört ihr nicht.  
Annuket ‚hat Disclaimer mitbekommen': Das ist ja so fies... ‚läuft ohne Kamera weg, um sich bei Magician auszuweinen'  
Barnabas: Meine Damen und Herren, ich darf ihnen mit Stolz die erste Aufführung dieser Weltsensation präsentieren. ‚flüstert' Los, Jungs, auf die Positionen...  
((Trolle gehen auf Position und beginnen, nicht sehr elegant zu tanzen))  
Barnabas ‚zischt': Hey, Kondel, du musst deine Beine höher schwingen... Jiba, du musst die Arme zu einem wunderschönen ‚O' formen...  
((Trolle werden wütend durch die ganze Kritik und verprügeln trotz Kamera wieder Barnabas. Kamera geht aus...))

((...)) Anmerkungen Annukets oder Magicians  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauhet)

Dieser Tag ist aus Harrys Sicht ist beschrieben in ‚ Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' S. 316-318.

**Kapitel 9: Mittwoch**

Am nächsten Morgen stürzte bereits um 7:00 Uhr Sarlena in das Zimmer der drei Schüler des Hauses Smaragd. Aufgeregt lief sie zum Bett und weckte die schlafenden Jugendlichen. „Aufstehen, los, schnell, dringend", rief sie mit ihrer panischen Stimme, die vermutlich Tote hätte aufwecken können.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Kaiba nach einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Wecker irritiert. „Es ist doch erst sieben, und wir können noch mindestens eine Stunde schlafen."

„Nein", schrie die hysterische Elfe. „Ihr müsst aufstehen. Glaubt ja nicht, ich lasse euch zum Frühstück gehen, wenn ihr nicht alle eure Hausaufgaben erledigt habt."

„Wovon redest du?" fragte Yami verschlafen. „Wir hatten doch alle Hausaufgaben zu heute erledigt."

„Nein, habt ihr nicht, sonst würde der ‚Anzeiger-der-zu-erledigenden-Aufgaben' nicht auf ‚Hausaufgaben fertig stellen' stehen", erwiderte Sarlena panisch und wies auf ein uhrenähnliches Instrument.((1))

„Aber wir haben doch alles erledigt, oder?" fragte Kaiba seine beiden Geliebten, während er sie verwirrt musterte.

Plötzlich hellte sich Yugis Miene auf. „Stimmt ja... Die Hausaufgaben zu meiner ersten Stunde habe ich noch nicht gemacht", erklärte er.

„Ach ja?" fragte Yami, war aber kaum zu verstehen, weil Sarlena in diesem Moment bereits wieder empört loskreischte. „Seht ihr? Zum Glück schaue ich immer gleich auf die Uhr, wenn ich aufstehe. Nun aber schnell raus aus den Federn und dass mir die Hausaufgaben ja ordentlich gemacht werden und dass mir das nie wieder vorkommt!"

„Aber ich habe diese Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen aufbekommen und konnte sie nicht vorher machen. Ich soll ein Traumtagebuch führen und das kann ich schließlich erst schreiben, nachdem ich geträumt habe", verteidigte sich Yugi.

„Dann wurde es gestern vermutlich doch noch nicht angezeigt, und ich habe es nicht übersehen", erwiderte Sarlena nachdenklich und schien etwas erleichtert. Doch nur Sekunden später war ihre Stimme wieder genauso ungeduldig wie vorher: „Trotzdem solltest du es jetzt noch so schnell wie möglich machen. Los, beeil dich, zieh dich an und dann hopp, hopp an das Schreibpult."

„Ich mach ja schon", sagte Yugi und setzte sich auf, woraufhin das weibliche Duelmonster nicht mehr panisch, sondern nur noch hektisch aus dem Raum fegte. Yugi stand schnell auf und ging ins Bad, während seine beiden Geliebten sich etwas mehr Zeit ließen und noch etwas im Bett miteinander kuschelten. Nachdem Yugi seine Morgentoilette erledigt hatte und eine frische Schuluniform seine schlanke Gestalt umhüllte, verließ er das Bad, das gleich darauf Yami und Kaiba betraten. Yugi küsste jeden von ihnen leidenschaftlich und entschuldigte sich gedanklich bei ihnen, dass sie wegen ihm so früh geweckt worden waren.

Als der Kleinste der drei Schattenmagier den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, scheuchte Sarlena ihn ungeduldig zum Tisch und beobachtete ihn wachsam, bis er seine Schreibutensilien hervorgeholt hatte. Zufrieden damit, dass er nun seine verbleibende Hausaufgabe in Angriff nahm, verließ sie schließlich den Raum, um sich anderen Dingen zu widmen. Doch nachdem sie weg war, saß Yugi nur über sein Pergament gebeugt da und überlegte, nicht sicher, was er schreiben sollte.

Etwas später kam Yami allein die Treppe herunter. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, weil er vor ein paar Minuten eine ‚kleine' Wasserschlacht mit Kaiba begonnen hatte, wegen der sich der CEO nun noch einmal umziehen musste. Über den Link konnte er immer noch Kaibas Gebrummel über ‚unreife Pharaonen' hören, was ihn nur noch mehr amüsierte. Doch einen Augenblick später leckte sich Yami über die Lippen bei der Erinnerung an die halbnackte und dazu noch klitschnasse Form seines größeren Geliebten. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen vorzugehen, entschied der ehemalige Geist des Millenniumspuzzles, da er sonst diesem äußerst verführerischen Anblick nicht lange hätte widerstehen können und über ihn hergefallen wäre. Als der ehemalige Pharao jedoch unten ankam und seinen kleineren Geliebten mit einem abwesenden Blick ins Leere starren sah, wurde er sofort wieder ernst. Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels, in dem Yugi am Tisch Platz genommen hatte, schlang seinen Arm um die Schultern des amethyst-äugigen Jugendlichen und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

Yugi schreckte hoch und sah in die rubinroten Augen des ehemaligen Pharao. „Was ist los, Aibou?" fragte der in diesem Augenblick.

„Yami, Seto, ihr seid schon fertig?" antwortete der Kleine scheinbar etwas orientierungslos.

„Ja, wie du siehst", erwiderte der CEO, der den Raum gerade betreten hatte, als Yami Yugi geküsst hatte. Yami drehte sich kurz zu Kaiba um, um ihm zuzunicken, während ein spielerischer Glanz in seinen Augen erschien, bevor er sich wieder Yugi zuwandte, und in seinen Augen leichte Besorgnis zu lesen war. „Und was ist nun los mit dir? Können wir dir helfen?" fragte Kaiba in der Zwischenzeit weiter.

Yugi sah grübelnd auf sein Pergament, auf das er bisher nur ordentlich eine Tabelle gezeichnet hatte, in deren erster und zweiter Spalte Datum und Planetenkonstellation der entsprechenden Nacht standen und deren dritte und vierte Spalte, in die die Träume und später die Deutung kommen sollten, noch leer waren. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich schreiben soll."

„Wieso? Erinnerst du dich nicht an deine Träume?" fragte Yami und strich dem anderen liebevoll eine Strähne des blonden Ponys aus dem Gesicht.

„Doch schon… irgendwie", erwiderte Yugi zögerlich. „An den Traum letzte Nacht erinnere ich mich ziemlich gut, aber ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht aufschreiben! Schon gar nicht so, dass ihn jemand zu lesen bekommt, der ihn interpretieren soll."

„Und wieso nicht?" fragte Kaiba und setzte sich nun auf die andere Armlehne des Sessels. Da er von seiner neuen Position aus Yugis Gesicht sehen konnte, bekam er eine gute Vorstellung von dem Grund für Yugis Zögern, diesen Traum aufzuschreiben, denn der amethyst-äugige Jugendliche war knallrot.

„Ich sag nur: Ihr beide kamt darin vor, eine Sauna, Duftöle und sehr viel Eiscreme. Muss ich ins Detail gehen?" erwiderte Yugi leise. Das Rot in seinem Gesicht schaffte es, noch etwas intensiver zu werden, und er versuchte, sich kleiner zu machen in der Hoffnung, im Sessel verschwinden zu können.

Yami und Kaiba grinsten. „Ja, ich will mehr Details", entgegnete der CEO. „Wir wollen doch dafür sorgen, dass es ein hellseherischer Traum ist, oder? Da fällt mir ein: Habe ich euch schon mal die Sauna in der Kaiba-Villa gezeigt? Wenn nicht, dann sollten wir das nachholen." Er genoss einen Moment die Vorstellung, wurde dann aber ernst, besonders nach dem halb nervösen, halb erregten Blick, den Yugi ihm zuwarf. „Und was ist mit heute Nacht? Hattest du noch so einen… anregenden Traum?"

Yugi blickte wieder auf sein Blatt. „Nein. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, erinnere ich mich auch nicht an allzu viel davon", berichtete er nachdenklich. „Ich erinnere mich nur noch an Dunkelheit. Ich war ganz allein… Und dann war da Geflüster. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wer gesprochen hat oder was gesagt wurde. Es schienen aber mehrere Personen zu sein. Ich habe mehrmals gerufen und gefragt, wer dort sei, aber wer auch immer sich da unterhalten hat, hat weiter geflüstert, ohne mir zu antworten oder auf mich zu reagieren. … oder zumindest konnte ich es nicht verstehen, falls sie etwas zu mir sagten." Nachdem Yugi keine Reaktion auf seine Erzählung bekam, schaute er auf und sah, dass Yami und Kaiba ihn anstarrten und ebenfalls sehr nachdenklich schienen. „Seto? Yami?"

Die beiden schreckten aus ihren Gedanken hoch und schauten sich kurz gegenseitig an, bevor sie sich wieder Yugi zuwandten. „Ich… ich hatte den gleichen Traum", sagte Yami schließlich zögerlich.

„Ich auch", bestätigte der CEO. „Was, glaubt ihr, bedeutet das?"

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Yugi und seufzte. „In diesem Traumdeutungsbuch, das wir für Wahrsagen benutzen, finde ich dazu überhaupt nichts. Wobei ich auch nicht denke, dass dieses Buch wirklich was taugt. Selbst ich als absolut untalentierter Laie für diese Kunst kann erkennen, dass dieses Lehrbuch viel zu grob für so eine Arbeit ist, die so viele Feinheiten hat und soviel Fingerspitzengefühl verlangt. Es ist, als würde man versuchen, mit einem äußerst groben Sieb, wie zum Beispiel einem für Kies, Elementarteilchen von einander zu trennen."

„Ich habe auch keine Idee, was dieser Traum bedeuten könnte", sagte Yami nachdenklich. „Aber wir sollten in der Bibliothek suchen, ob wir etwas zu diesem Thema finden. Aber was wirst du nun mit deiner Hausaufgabe machen? So viel Zeit hast du nicht mehr. Es ist schon fast acht Uhr, und wir müssen noch frühstücken."

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Yugi verzweifelt.

„Erfinde doch einfach ein paar Träume", schlug Kaiba vor.

„Aber ist das nicht schummeln?" fragte Yugi besorgt. „Und außerdem bringt das doch nichts."

„Besser als keine Hausaufgaben zu haben", meinte Kaiba schulterzuckend. Dann fuhr er überzeugt fort: „Und Sarlena wäre bestimmt sehr wütend, wenn du ohne welche losgehst."

„Ok, du hast mich überredet", erwiderte Yugi. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge für Träume?"

Etwa 15 Minuten später hatte er ein paar erfundene Träume feinsäuberlich in die beiden Spalten geschrieben und packte seine Sachen wieder alle in seine Schultasche. Dann nahmen die drei ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien und gingen zum Frühstück.

Dieses Mal konnten sie sich etwas mehr Zeit lassen und genossen entspannt ihre Mahlzeit. Währenddessen kamen auch die Posteulen an. Eine schöne Schleiereule landete auf dem Tisch, dicht gefolgt von einem großen Walduhu und einem kleinen, aufgeregten Steinkauz, der den Tagespropheten auslieferte. Nachdem Kaiba das Geld für den Propheten in den Beutel des Kauzes gesteckt hatte, erhob sich dieser sofort wieder in die Luft und sauste zum Fenster. Die Eule hopste auch an den CEO heran, und er nahm ihr einen Brief ab. Der Uhu hingegen ließ ein Päckchen vor Yugi fallen, bevor auch er sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob und durch das nächste Fenster nach draußen flog.

Yami sah neugierig seine beiden Geliebten an. Kaiba überflog seinen Brief, und ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Der Brief ist also von Mokuba", stellte der Pharao seinerseits lächelnd fest.

Kaiba sah ihn kurz überrascht an, nickte dann aber. „Ja, ist das denn so offensichtlich?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon", erwiderte Yami. „Wer sonst könnte dir so ein Lächeln entlocken? Und, was schreibt er?"

„Nur, dass seine ersten beide Schultage sehr schön waren. Und er will eine Genehmigung, dass er an den Wochenenden nach Hause darf, wenn er will. Er schreibt, es gibt eine Sonderregelung für Schüler, die in Domino wohnen. Diese dürfen auch an den Wochenenden nach Hause, wenn die Eltern einverstanden sind."

„Wirst du es ihm erlauben?" wollte Yugi neugierig wissen, während er vorsichtig sein Päckchen auswickelte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Da ich selbst ja auch nicht da bin, mache ich es von seinen Leistungen abhängig. Solange er wenigstens das schafft, was 75-80 Punkten entspricht, kann er unter unseren üblichen Regeln auch nach Hause und sich mit seinen alten Freunden treffen", antwortete Kaiba. Als Yugi einen Moment später den Deckel des Pakets anhob, setzte er hinzu: „Und was ist in deinem Päckchen, Yugi?"

Yugi durchstöberte kurz die Papiere, die er aus dem Karton gezogen hatte, bevor er sich dem Brief zuwandte. „Es ist von Jii-chan. Albus-jii-chan hat ihm wohl erzählt, dass ich Wahrsagen besuche, und deshalb schickt er mir alte Aufzeichnungen einer entfernten Verwandten, die laut Jii-chan die Gabe der Zukunftsschau besaß. Der letzte ihrer Nachkommen ist vor kurzem gestorben, und damit ist ihr Familienzweig ausgestorben, und wir sind die nächsten Familienangehörigen und somit Erben. Da er gerade dabei ist, die Sachen durchzugehen, hat er diese Aufzeichnungen gefunden und schickt sie mir nun in der Hoffnung, dass sie mir helfen", erklärte Yugi.

„Und steht was zu Traumdeutung drin?" fragte Yami interessiert.

„Soweit ich beim Überfliegen sehen konnte, schreibt sie nur, dass sie auf diese Weise nie eine Voraussage erzielen konnte und dass sie andere Methoden bevorzugt."

„Das ist ja nicht sehr hilfreich", meinte Kaiba enttäuscht.

„Ja, aber wir können es nicht ändern. Da bleibt uns nur, weiterhin die Bibliothek zu durchforsten", erwiderte Yugi.

Kaiba und Yugi verstauten die Post in ihren Schultaschen, und dann beendeten die drei ihr Frühstück. Anschließend verließen sie die große Halle und gingen durch die mit tratschenden Schülern gefüllten Gänge zu ihren Klassenräumen.

Yugi betrat das Turmzimmer, das als Klassenraum für Wahrsagen diente und setzte sich auf den Platz, den Professor Trelawney ihm in der letzten Stunde zugewiesen hatte. Viele der anderen Kursteilnehmer waren schon anwesend, und die zwei Mädchen, die der Lehrerin am nächsten saßen, erzählten dieser schon aufgeregt, was sie geträumt hatten und was das wohl zu bedeuten habe. Ein paar Minuten später schlurfte Neville in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Harry, die anscheinend sehr abgehetzt waren.

Neville winkte Yugi zu, doch da die Schulglocke bereits läutete, setzte er sich sofort auf seinen Platz, genau wie die anderen beiden Gryffindors. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte Yugi sie.

„Morgen", antworteten die beiden, und Ron fügte hinzu: „Das war knapp."

„Warum kommt ihr denn so spät?" wollte Yugi wissen.

„Wir mussten noch die Hausaufgaben machen", erklärte Harry.

„Oh, verstehe", meinte Yugi. „Sarlena hat uns heute morgen auch frühzeitig geweckt, weil ich Wahrsagen noch nicht gemacht hatte."

„Sarlena?" fragte Harry. „War das die mit den kurzen Haaren und der Brille?"

„Ja", erwiderte Yugi. „Und sie ist immer sehr leicht in Panik zu versetzen. Bei uns gibt es da so ein Ding, das anzeigt, wenn wir noch unerledigte Hausaufgaben haben."

Bevor die anderen beiden etwas erwidern konnten, ergriff Professor Trelawney das Wort: „So, und nun wird der Unterricht beginnen. Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie alle schön brav Ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt haben, nicht wahr? In ihren Traumtagebüchern sollten nun ein paar Träume aufgeschrieben stehen, die sie diese und die letzte Nacht hatten. Vor Ihnen liegt wieder ‚Das Traumorakel', mit dem Sie entsprechend ihrer Begabung versuchen können, Ihre Träume zu deuten. Beginnen Sie!"

Augenblicklich erhob sich im Klassenraum ein Gewirr von Stimmen, als die Schüler sich gegenseitig ihre Träume erzählten. Auch bei Yugi, Harry und Ron war es nicht anders. „Und wer fängt an?" fragte Yugi seine beiden Nachbarn. „Wie ist es denn mit dir, Ron? Was steht in deinem Traumtagebuch?"

Ron reichte dem amethyst-äugigen Jungen sein Blatt. „Ich habe geträumt, dass ich ein neues Paar Schuhe gekauft habe", erwiderte er.

Yugi schaute auf das Pergament und nickte nachdenklich, während Harry begann, ‚Schuhe' im Traumorakel nachzuschlagen. Trelawney war zu ihnen geschwebt und schaute ebenfalls auf das Traumtagebuch. „In der letzten Stunde hatte ich leider keine Gelegenheit mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, was mir mein geistiges Auge schon längst über ihre Fähigkeiten offenbart hat, Mr. Muto", säuselte die Lehrerin in ihrer mystischen Stimme, während sie Yugi mit ihren durch die dicke Brille enorm vergrößerten Augen musterte. „Nun, wie interpretieren sie den Traum von Mr. Weasley?"

„Nun ja", sagte Yugi etwas unsicher. „So weit ich mich erinnere, muss man zuerst die Bedeutungsebenen einzeln auflisten und dann aus ihnen zusammen eine Vorhersage treffen, oder?"

„Ja, nur weiter", nickte ihm die Lehrerin ermutigend zu.

„Ähm", fuhr der Japaner fort. „Die erste Bedeutungsebene ist das Kaufen. Es steht für etwas bekommen und auch neue Erfahrungen machen, aber in gewisser Weise auch kontrolliert, weil man ja beeinflussen und wählen kann, was man kauft. Dann ist da, dass es sich um Schuhe handelt. Da kommt es vermutlich darauf an, um was für Schuhe es geht..." Er wandte sich nervös an Ron. „Was waren es denn für Schuhe?"

Ron sah ihn etwas betreten an. „Ähm… Sie waren schwarze Herrenschuhe… mit Lack… Ähm… ja."

„Nun...", erwiderte Yugi, „solche zum Tanzen geeignete Schuhe stehen normalerweise für Liebe und so((2)). Ähm, alles in allem heißt das wohl, dass du dich für eine neue Liebe entscheidest… glaub ich zumindest", sagte er und schaute die Lehrerin fragend an.

„Nun ja", erwiderte diese. „Das könnte man so deuten. Wie ich es vorhergesehen habe, ist Ihr Talent für diese Kunst immerhin in Ansätzen vorhanden und nicht wie bei Ihren unglücklichen Übungspartnern, die überhaupt kein Talent haben. Aber auch Sie werden nie die Zukunft schon im Voraus kennen können. Und was war ihr Traum?" fragte sie und nahm nun Yugis Pergament.

Sie las es und schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Sie armer, armer Junge", sagte sie, nahm seine Hände in die ihren und streichelte mit ihrem langen, dünnen Daumen über die Handrücken seiner kleineren Hände. „Sie haben geträumt, dass sie allein in der Bibliothek Ihres Großvaters lesen? Das heißt, dass ihr Großvater sehr krank werden und vielleicht sogar sterben wird und sie nur noch aus Büchern über sein Wissen verfügen können."

Sie ließ seine Hände los und verließ den Tisch der drei, um sich anderen Schülern zuzuwenden, während Yugi vor sich hin starrte, so dass seine Augen nicht zu sehen waren. „Hey, mach dir nichts draus", sagte Ron und legte dem Kleineren eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann flüsterte er: „Das wird bestimmt nicht passieren. Sie ist eine Hochstaplerin, und ihre Vorhersagen treten auch fast nie ein. Seit wir in der dritten Klasse mit Wahrsagen angefangen haben, sagt sie ständig Harrys vorzeitigen Tod voraus, und wie du siehst, lebt er immer noch."

Yugi blickte auf und grinste verlegen. „Nun ja, selbst wenn ihre Trauminterpretation zutreffen würde, müsste ich das erstmal wirklich geträumt haben, damit es eintreffen könnte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir das nur ausgedacht und mich deshalb nicht getraut, Trelawney-sensei anzusehen, weil ich dachte, sie merkt das."

Nun grinsten auch Harry und Ron. „Unsere Träume sind auch ausgedacht", informierte der Junge, der lebt, Yugi. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an deine Träume?"

Yugi wurde rot. „Doch schon, aber die will ich nicht rumerzählen", sagte er. „Aber ich bin beruhigt, dass du dir deinen Traum nur ausgedacht hast. Ich war schon besorgt, was mit Hermine werden würde."

„Was hast du nur immer mit Hermine?" fragte Ron.

Yugi wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von Ron ab und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Und was hast du nun ‚geträumt'?" fragte er und zwinkerte dem anderen wissend zu.

* * *

Nach Wahrsagen machten sich Yugi, Harry, Ron und Neville, der sofort nach der Stunde zu ihnen kam, auf den Weg zu Verwandlung. Kurz bevor sie den Raum erreichten, nahm Harry Yugi kurz zur Seite und dankte ihm für die Creme, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es seiner Hand heute deutlich besser ging und er ohne Schmerzen hatte schlafen können. 

In Verwandlung langweilten sich die drei Schattenmagier schnell, weil sie keine Probleme hatten, auch komplexere Tiere verschwinden zu lassen. Nachdem sie jeder fünf weitere Schnecken hatten verschwinden lassen, gab McGonagall ihnen und Hermine((3)) Frösche, mit denen sie sich den Rest der beiden Stunden beschäftigten. Yugi, Yami und Kaiba bewältigten auch diese Aufgabe ohne Probleme, was ihnen ein paar Hauspunkte einbrachte, und dann unterhielten sie sich den Rest der Stunden miteinander auf Japanisch und lasen ein paar ihrer Bücher.

Nach einer entspannenden Mittagspause, in der sie schnell die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung erledigten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Hütte am Waldrand. In der Doppelstunde danach hatten sie nämlich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, wo sie sich weiter mit den Bowtruckles beschäftigten. Nachdem sie in der ersten Stunde erst einmal grundsätzliche Verhaltensregeln durchgenommen hatten, gingen sie in der zweiten Stunde am Waldrand entlang zu einem großen, alten Baum, in dem die Bowtruckles lebten, die Professor Raue-Pritsche mit in den Unterricht gebracht hatte. Dort beobachteten sie die Interaktionen der kleinen Zweiggeschöpfe untereinander und wie sie sich in ihrer normalen Umgebung verhielten, wobei die Lehrerin dabei den Schülern viele zusätzliche Tipps zum Umgang mit besagten Lebewesen gab.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde hatten sie zum ersten Mal eine Stunde Astronomie. Dieses Fach wurde in Hogwarts zwar schon seit der ersten Klasse unterrichtet, fehlte aber im japanischen Lehrplan völlig, weil die asiatischen Hexen und Zauberer dafür Talismanmagie lernten. Insofern waren beide Fächer nicht in dem gemeinsamen Test vorgekommen, den die fünf Schattenmagier hatten bestehen müssen. Dementsprechend war das Wissen Yamis, Yugis und Kaibas in diesem Fach nur auf die Grundlehrbücher der ersten vier Klassen beschränkt, die nicht sehr umfangreich gewesen waren. Dennoch schienen die drei nicht sehr weit hinter den anderen zu sein. Am Ende der Stunde bekamen sie auch von Professor Sinistra viele Hausaufgaben, doch dieses Mal hatten die drei nicht genug Vorwissen und beschlossen, sie nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek zu machen.((4))

Nachdem Astronomie vorbei war, verstreuten sich die meisten der Fünftklässler fröhlich schnatternd in der Schule, da für sie der Unterrichtstag beendet war. Aber Kaiba, Yami und Yugi sowie vier anderen Schülern aus den Reihen der Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors, die zusammen Astronomie hatten, stand noch eine Stunde bevor: Alte Runen. Da sie wussten, dass Hermine dieses Fach auch belegt hatte, ließen sie sich von ihr führen. Auch Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnigen und Parvati Patil hatten diesen Kurs und schlossen sich ihnen daher ebenfalls an((5)). „Ist es wahr, dass ihr eure Kurse erst mal ausprobieren dürft und euch dann entscheidet, was ihr wirklich machen wollt?" fragte Parvati und schien besonders Yami ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Als dieser ihre Frage bejahte, fuhr sie fort: „Und ihr wollt Alte Runen lernen? Dieses Fach ist nicht wirklich sehr spannend. Obwohl… Wenn ihr mitmacht, könnten wir zusammen Hausaufgaben machen."

Hermine warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, der zu sagen schien: ‚Als ob das ihnen helfen würde. Du bist doch total mies in Alte Runen.'

„Nun ja, das wissen wir noch nicht so genau, aber es scheint an sich sehr spannend zu sein", erwiderte der ehemalige Pharao lässig.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr, und insbesondere du, Yami, es besucht", stellte die Gryffindor fest, während sie ihn mit ihren Augen förmlich auszuziehen schien. „Das würde die Stunden sehr viel erträglicher machen."

Yami ging etwas langsamer, so dass er zwischen Yugi und Kaiba lief und nicht mehr zwischen Hermine und Parvati. Seine beiden Geliebten warfen Parvati ein paar missgünstige Blicke zu, während sie sich ab und zu umdrehte, um Yami noch weiter schöne Augen zu machen. „Das ist keine gute Einstellung, wenn man eine Sprache lernen will", sagte Kaiba. „Warum besuchst du den Kurs überhaupt?"

„Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich es lerne", gab sie schulterzuckend zurück. „Viele der Familien, die auf Tradition bestehen, wollen, dass ihre Kinder alte Runen lesen können."

„Du besuchst das nur wegen deiner Eltern?" fragte Kaiba verächtlich.

„Alte Runen ist durchaus ein interessantes Fach", mischte sich nun Hermine ein. „Aber hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr klingt so, als hättet ihr dieses Fach noch nie gehabt. Ist es da nicht besser, den Kurs des 3. Jahrgangs mit zu besuchen? Ihr habt doch gar nichts davon, an einem Kurs teilzunehmen, wo euch die anderen Schüler zwei Jahre voraus sind."

„Jetzt entmutige sie doch nicht", erwiderte Parvati empört. „Wer will schon zusammen mit diesen kleinen Rotznasen Unterricht haben? Von den Kindern in Alte Runen im dritten Jahrgang kenne ich zwar nur meine Cousine Prudencia genauer, aber die ist wirklich anstrengend. Und wie sie sich immer anzieht! Egal was, Hauptsache es ist hauteng und kurz. Und sie und ihre Freundinnen sind solche Tratschtanten!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, aber Parvati, die schon wieder Yami anhimmelte, bemerkte es nicht und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Insofern ist es natürlich besser, mit uns Unterricht zu haben, nicht wahr, Yami?"

„Das ist mir ziemlich egal, solange sie mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich bin schon vergeben." Besonders den letzten Satz betonte er, woraufhin Parvati einen leicht enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck bekam. „Aber abgesehen davon denke ich schon, dass wir auch mit dem Stoff der fünften Jahrgangsstufe in Alte Runen klarkommen werden."

„Hattet ihr denn bei euch auch schon Alte Runen?" mischte sich nun Ernie ein.

„In Japan gibt es kein Alte Runen", erwiderte Yugi. „Das einzige, was dem nahe kommt ist ‚maho no moji'((6)). Aber das müssen alle lernen, denn es ist fest mit Talismanmagie verbunden, und das gehört zu den Pflichtfächern. Aber wir haben uns schon ein bisschen mit Runen beschäftigt."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es reicht, sich ein bisschen damit zu beschäftigen, um zwei Jahre zu überspringen", sagte Seamus.

„Na ja, wir müssen den Kurs ja nicht besuchen oder können ja dann immer noch bei einem jüngeren Jahrgang mitmachen" erwiderte Yugi.

Während ihrer Unterhaltung erreichten die sieben Schüler das Erdgeschoss, wo sich das Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen befand. Die drei Schattenmagier schauten sich erst einmal um. Der Boden war mit Erde bedeckt, an den Wänden hingen Bilder von alten Mysterienstätten wie Stonehenge und die Steinköpfe auf den Osterinseln.((7)) Die Tische waren anscheinend aus Stein und die ‚Stühle' Baumstümpfe. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um einen großen, flachen Stein in der Mitte, dessen Höhe ungefähr mit der der Tische übereinstimmte. Auf ihm saß im Schneidersitz, anscheinend meditierend, eine alte Hexe, die kaum größer zu sein schien als Yugi. Sie trug ein schlichtes weißes Gewand, dessen Gürtel ein Strick bildete.((8))

Die dreizehn Schüler aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw, die diesen Kurs ebenfalls besuchten, waren bereits anwesend und hatten sich auf ein paar der Baumstümpfe niedergelassen. Da auch die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs sich gesetzt hatten, während sich die drei Austauschschüler umsahen, waren nun die meisten Sitzgelegenheiten besetzt und nur fünf standen noch zur Verfügung. Diese waren, zum Ärger der Schattenmeister, nicht nebeneinander. Zwei der Plätze waren zwischen Crabbe und Ernie frei, einer zwischen Parvati, die Yami zuwinkte und ihm bedeutete, sich dahin zu setzen, und ihrer Schwester, und noch einmal zwei Einzelne auf der rechten und der linken Seite eines Ravenclawschülers, der tief in Zetteln und Büchern versunken war, die um ihn herum ausgebreitet lagen und den Tisch vor beiden Plätzen blockierten.

Yami ignorierte Parvati und setze sich neben Ernie. Yugi folgte ihm und setzte sich neben Crabbe, dem er lächelnd als Begrüßung zunickte, bevor er von Malfoy in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde. Kaiba nahm zwischen den beiden Patil-Schwestern Platz. Was, wie er kurze Zeit später bemerkte, offensichtlich ein Fehler war, denn auch wenn Parvati kurz etwas enttäuscht war, dass Yami nicht neben ihr saß, so war ihrer Schwester das anscheinend viel lieber und sie starrte den CEO verträumt lächelnd an. Parvati trauerte auch nicht lange, sondern versuchte nun ebenfalls, die Gunst Kaibas zu bekommen und so wurde von beiden Seiten versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu ziehen. Zunächst ignorierte er sie in der Hoffnung, dass sie aufgeben würden, aber da das nicht funktionierte, warf er jeder von ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Die beiden schluckten und starrten von da an auf den Tisch.

Wenige Sekunden später klingelte es, und augenblicklich öffneten sich die Augen der Lehrerin. „Guten Tag, Klasse", sagte sie und während sie sich im Raum umschaute, blieb ihr Blick etwas länger an den neuen Schüler hängen. „Wie ich sehe, haben wir Zuwachs bekommen. Ich erinnere mich, dass der Schulleiter etwas Derartiges erwähnte. Tzz, tzz, tzz, im ZAG-Jahr ein Austauschjahr zu machen, ist wirklich mutig. Die ZAGs sind eine so wichtige und bedeutende Prüfung und sollten nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden. Und es dann noch in einer anderen Sprache zu machen… tzz, tzz, tzz, ich kann nur für Sie hoffen, dass Sie ordentlich arbeiten, und das gilt für Sie alle." Sie drehte sich weiter um, um allen Schülern in die Augen zu schauen. „Sie haben sich für einen schwierigen Kurs entschieden, und ich erwarte, dass keiner durchfällt, also strengen Sie sich an oder Sie spüren meinen Missmut und die meisten von Ihnen wissen, dass damit nicht zu spaßen ist." Viele der Schüler schluckten. Anscheinend wusste die Lehrerin nur zu genau, wie sie ihre Klasse unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

„Beginnen wir mit ein paar einfachen Zeichen und Sätzen, die Sie bereits mit Leichtigkeit übersetzen können sollten. Dabei können wir gleich das Wissen unserer Neuzugänge prüfen. Wer von ihnen ist Mr. Kaiba?" fragte sie.

„Ich", sagte der CEO.

Sofort richtete sich der strenge, durchbohrende Blick der Lehrerin auf ihn. Innerlich zuckte Kaiba etwas zusammen. Bei diesem Blick fühlte er sich stark an die Art und Weise erinnert, in der ihn früher die Lehrer Gozaburos angeschaut hatte. „Nun, wenn sie meinen, sie könnten zwei Jahre Stoff von Alte Runen überspringen, dann müsste dieser Satz für sie kein Problem sein." Plötzlich hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und mit einer Handbewegung erschienen über ihr in der Luft Schriftzeichen, so dass der CEO und seine Sitznachbarn sie problemlos lesen konnte. Außerdem erschien der gleiche Satz in glühenden Runenzeichen auf jedem der Tische.

Kaiba betrachtete die Schriftzeichen und war froh, dass er sie und die grammatische Form erkannte. „Ich denke, da steht in etwa: ‚Reisender, sei gewarnt. Ein Fluch lastet auf dieser Höhle, also gehe nicht ohne Vorbereitungen weiter.'"

Die Lehrerin starrte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, in dem er darum kämpfte, seine Miene unberührt erscheinen zu lassen. Schließlich wurde ihr Blick etwas wohlwollender, und sie sagte: „Das stimmt", und wandte sich von ihm ab, um sich Yami zuzuwenden. Dieser saß in seiner üblichen stolzen Pose, die er in jungen Jahren hatte lernen müssen. Das Auge der Lehrerin zuckte kurz wegen der selbstsicheren Haltung des ehemaligen Herrschers, und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich etwas. „Und welcher der Herren Muto sind sie?"

„Ich bin Yami", erwiderte der Schattenmagier und zwang sich dazu, weder seine Pose noch seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern.

„Nun, Mr. Yami Muto", hob sie an. „Können sie mir sagen, was dieser Satz bedeutet?" Erneut schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, und wieder erschienen über ihr und auf den Tischen die Runen.

Yami betrachtete sie einen Moment und überlegte. „Nicht ganz", gab er schließlich zu, aber trotzdem blieb seine Mimik und Position unverändert. „Wenn ich mit meinem Wissen daraus einen vernünftigen Satz machen sollte, so wäre es etwa: ‚Ihr Götter steht mir bei und schickt einen Sturm, um meine Feinde zu vernichten oder zu vertreiben, doch verschont meine Schutzbefohlenen.' Aber dieser Sinn ist von mir nur geraten, weil die Zeitformen wild durcheinander gewürfelt sind. Außerdem fehlt bei dem Wort für ‚vernichten' ein Strich, aber sinngemäß müsste es vernichten heißen, denn jetzt steht da ‚segnen', und ich glaube nicht, dass Feinde gesegnet werden sollen. Aber natürlich habe ich nicht so viel Erfahrung wie Sie. Bitte erleuchten Sie mich."

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich weiter. „Sie haben Recht", gab sie schließlich zu und wandte sich an die Klasse: „Da sehen Sie mal, was ich als Professorin so mitmachen muss. Vielleicht erinnern sich einige von Ihnen, dass dies einer der Sätze der Prüfung letztes Jahr war. Mr. Muto hat soeben sämtliche Fehler in dieser Übersetzung, die von einem ihrer Mitschüler stammt, aufgezählt((9)). Ich hoffe, die betreffende Person sieht das als Anlass, seine oder ihre Bemühungen, Alte Runen zu erlernen, zu verstärken."

Da Kaiba günstig saß, konnte er deutlich sehen, wie Goyle rot wurde und auf seinen Tisch schaute. „Nun denn", fuhr derweilen die Lehrerin fort. „Nun zu unserem letzten Neuen: Mr. Yugi Muto."

Immer noch finster dreinblickend, wandte sie sich dem amethyst-äugigen Jungen zu. Doch als sie in die großen verschreckten Augen Yugis schaute, der wirklich wie ein Reh im Autoscheinwerferlicht aussah, wurde ihr Blick sofort etwas weicher und als sie weitersprach, war auch nicht mehr ganz so viel Strenge in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Keine Angst, in Ihrem Satz sind keine Fehler. Hier, probieren Sie es."

Ein erneuter Schwung ihres Zauberstabes ließ ein drittes Mal Runen erscheinen. Yugi musterte sie und sagte dann nervös: „Ähm,… ich glaube, das heißt: ‚Um diesen Zauber auszuführen, benötigt der Druide zunächst ein Stück von dem zu verfluchenden Menschen, am besten ein kleines Büschel Haare.' Oder muss ich Zauberer statt Druide sagen?"

Die alte Hexe lächelte leicht und sagte dann sanft: „Sie können beides benutzen. Sehr schön. Sie drei können bleiben. Wie es scheint sind Sie durchaus in der Lage, Sätze auf demselben Niveau wie Ihre Mitschüler zu übersetzen." Dann wandte sie sich an alle. „Doch wiederholen wir weiter. Miss Parkinson, Sie übersetzen bitte den nächsten Satz…"

Die restliche Stunde wurden noch ein paar Sätze wiederholt, und bei bestimmten Fällen erklärte die Lehrerin noch einmal die Grammatik. Schließlich war aber auch diese Stunde zu Ende, und die Schüler gingen, nachdem sie Hausaufgaben bekommen hatten, zum Abendessen in die große Halle.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician: Dumme Frage: Stand der nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum? Oder ist das nicht diese ‚Uhr', die auch Dumbledore darauf hingewiesen hat, dass er gehen sollte? ‚verwirrt sei'  
Annuket: Die ‚Uhr' im Gemeinschaftsraum zeigt, wo die Hausmitglieder sind bzw. ob gerade Gäste da sind und wenn ja, wann sie gehen müssen. Aber so ein Anzeiger wie hier steht auch noch einmal extra im Gemeinschaftsraum rum und da hat Sarlena das überhaupt gelesen, dass sie etwas nicht getan haben.

((2)) Annuket: In unserem Kunstgeschichte-Seminar haben Magician und ich gelernt, dass ausgezogene Schuhe für zügellose Leidenschaft usw. stehen. Zumindest bei Frauen. Aber da Rons vorgetäuschter Traum ja war, dass er sich ein neues Paar Schuhe kauft (S.317), musste ich sofort daran denken und wollte es unbedingt mit reinbringen.  
Magician ‚breit grins': Das kann ich mir vorstellen... Wir hatten ziemlich viel Spaß in dieser Stunde... ‚lach' Der Dozent ist einfach nur klasse.

((3)) Ich weiß, dass das nicht so drinstand, aber ich dachte mir, auch Hermine muss nicht ewig weiter Schnecken verschwinden lassen.

((4)) Ok, ich habe eigentlich ein großes Problem, wenn ich den Zeitpunkt und die Stundenanzahl von Astronomie wiedergeben soll. Es ist nur beiläufig erwähnt, dass Harry Astronomie gehabt haben muss. Zitat: „… und die Professorinnen McGonagall, Raue-Pritsche und Sinistra ((ihnen)) noch mehr Hausaufgaben ((aufgaben)), die er an diesem Abend wegen seines zweiten Nachsitzens bei Umbridge unmöglich erledigen konnte." S. 317. Die Informationen sind also doch arg spärlich, doch er muss nachmittags Astronomie gehabt haben. Ich verstehe aber leider überhaupt nicht, warum es nicht abends/nachts ist. Sie können also nur Theorie machen und haben dann irgendwann noch mal praktische Stunden? Ich persönlich dachte bei meinem aufgeschriebenen Stundenplan daran, es Mittwochabend gegen 20 Uhr stattfinden zu lassen, aber dann müsste Umbridge Harry gehen lassen (man darf ja keinen Schüler während anderen Unterrichtszeiten nachsitzen lassen, und er hat ja auch die ganze Woche immer Nachsitzen ab 17 Uhr). … Wobei ich noch dachte, dass ich mit meiner Angabe, das von Unterricht um 20 Uhr, schon gemein zu den Schülern bin, aber in ‚Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen' scheint es sogar so zu sein, dass sie Astronomie jeden Mittwoch (zu Donnerstag?) um 0 Uhr haben. Leider habe ich keine Lust, die Stelle noch einmal rauszusuchen (vergessen, es aufzuschreiben… ‚seufzt'). Auf jeden Fall beschließe ich jetzt offiziell, dass sie erst einmal nur diese eine Theoriestunde und dann im Oktober (wo es ja schon etwas früher dunkel ist) Mittwochabend noch mal 2 praktische Stunden haben.

((5)) Ich habe absolut keine Informationen zu Alte Runen, außer dass Hermine diesen Kurs gewählt hat.

((6)) Annuket: Da ich keine Ahnung vom japanischen habe, darf Magician das jetzt erklären. Ich wusste nur, dass es da irgendwelche alten Zeichen gibt, die in Mangas usw. wohl immer wieder auftauchen, wenn es um Magie geht...  
Magician: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das tatsächliche Zeichen sind oder sich nur jemand was ausgedacht hat, das altmodisch und mysteriös aussieht. Na egal, auf jeden Fall haben wir einen Namen gebraucht und keinen gefunden. Also mussten wir uns selbst einen zusammenstoppeln. Unsere Idee ist leider nicht besonders kreativ, er bedeutet einfach nur ‚Schrift der Magie' oder ‚magische Schrift'.  
Annuket: Aber er erfüllt seinen Zweck und damit bin ich zufrieden.   
Magician: Auf jeden Fall hier auch noch ein großes Dankeschön an unsere Japan-Expertin, die uns von allzu großen Abwegen bewahrt hat.  
Annuket: Ja, auch von mir danke.

((7)) Soweit ich weiß, hat weder das eine noch das andere mit Runen zu tun, wobei ja Stonehenge immerhin England ist und insofern in dem Gebiet, in dem Runen verbreitet waren. Aber die Lehrerin von Alte Runen ist ein Fan von diesen alten Mysterien und hat deshalb auch ein paar Bilder davon in ihrem Klassenzimmer.

((8)) So stelle ich mir die Druidenkleidung vor :-)

((9)) Auf Magicians Frage hin: Ja, sie müssen auch vom Englischen in Alte Runen übersetzen… Schließlich muss man das in den meisten Sprachen (egal ob sie tot sind oder nicht…).

Annuket ‚Kakao schlürf': Und... Und.. Und dann hat Barnabas einfach so den Disclaimer gemacht... ‚Kuchen ess'  
Magician ‚tröstend': Mach dir nichts draus. Im nächsten Kapitel hast du doch wieder eine Chance. ‚nimmt unauffällig den Tee und die Kekse aus Annukets Reichweite'  
Annuket: Ok, nächstes Mal schaffe ich es. Oh, und wir sind ja auch schon wieder fertig. Also, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, liebe Leser. Bis in zwei Wochen dann wieder.


	11. Kapitel 10: Die erste Unterrichtsinspekt

Annuket: Hier ist also das zehnte Kapitel. Und ich muss mich ganz doll entschuldigen… Es gab von Kapitel 9 eigentlich eine aktuellere Version und ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Magician die alte benutze 'vor Scham im Boden versink'. Daher musste ich den Zusatz für Wahrsagen jetzt hier mit unterbringen. Bitte verzeiht, dass es jetzt so behelfsmäßig mit dem Rückblick ist. Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel ist trotzdem Ok, auch wenn dadurch jetzt Wahrsagen irgendwie zum Hauptthema des Kapitels geworden ist.   
Nun ja, auf jeden Fall will ich mich an erster Stelle natürlich erst einmal für die Reviews bedanken. Vielen Dank, Dax. Auch dir vielen Dank, Heavenfly. Sarlena ist mir leider wichtig… Sie wird später auch noch mit Samantha und Agda (dem Drachen) gebraucht…. Aber ich kann mir ehrlich nicht vorstellen, dass Yami, Yugi und Kaiba ein Duelmonster ins Reich der Schatten verbannen (außerdem hätte das auf Sarlena eine andere Wirkung, gerade weil sie ein Duelmonster ist). Außerdem ist auch die gute Sarlena eine Wächterin von Smaragd und sie ist trotz ihrer Panik schon ziemlich gut in dem, was sie tut, und schon deshalb sollte sie sicher vor den dreien sein. Über eine Kuschelaktion kann ich nachdenken… Aber mal ehrlich, kannst du dir Kaiba vorstellen, wie er öffentlich glaubhaft Yugi und Yami seine Liebe gesteht? Yami schon eher, aber Kaiba? Na ja, mal sehen. Und nun zu dir, Lilly. Es freut mich wahnsinnig, dass du endlich mal Zeit hattest meine Geschichte zu lesen. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel, obwohl wieder etwas erklärt wird ‚duckt sich unter den Tisch'. Besonders, da es extra viel Wahrsagen enthält… Hoffentlich hasst du danach Wahrsagen nicht. Goyle und Crabbe haben schon als kleine Kinder mit Alte Runen angefangen (in so einer Art Vorschule für Kinder alte Zaubererfamilien) und deshalb kommen sie überhaupt mit dem Stoff mit (und Draco hilft ihnen). Und Yugi ist immer entzückend. Ich liebe ihn 'Yugi-Plüschi knuddel, da ich nicht an den echten rankomme ohne an Yami und Kaiba vorbei zu müssen' Danke für alle die Kekse ‚fanatisch Schüssel mit Keksen der E. umarm und Gollum aus Herr der Ringe nachmach' Mine… Mine… My precious…  
Magician 'sitzt unglücklich in einer Ecke': Sie hat gesagt, ich krieg keine mehr… 'schnief'  
Annuket: Du hast doch welche von mir beim Korrigieren bekommen…  
Magician: Ja, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche. Und dabei schreib ich doch schon, so schnell ich kann.  
Annuket: Na schön… Ich gebe dir noch einen ab 'reicht Magician Keks'  
Magician: Yay! Kekse! 'mampft glücklich Keks'  
(Gryffindors und Yami, Yugi und Kaiba kommen rein)  
Fred und George: Hey, super. Kekse. Wir wollten gerade eine Party machen. 'überrumpeln Annuket und nehmen ihr Keksschüssel weg'  
Annuket: Neeeeeeeiiin… Meine Kekse!  
(Fred stellt Kekse den anderen hin und Party beginnt, Annuket ist verzweifelt)  
Magician 'drängelt sich durch Menge und schnappt sich noch ein paar Kekse': Ich hab welche, ich hab welche… 'bringt sie in Sicherheit und fängt an vor sich hin zu murmeln'  
Annuket 'schnief': Kekse… Kekse…  
George 'reicht ihr einen': Och… was ist denn? Hier die sind echt lecker.  
Annuket 'knabbert traurig an dem letztem Keks': Ich weiß…  
Fred: Sieh nur, George, sie ist immer noch traurig. Als Aufmunterung machen wir heute ihren Disclaimer. Also Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter.  
Annuket 'schaut ihn mit gläsernen Augen an': Das wollte ich doch heute mal wieder sagen… 'läuft theatralisch weinend davon'  
Fred und George ‚sehen sich an, dann zucken sie mit den Schultern': Autoren sind merkwürdige Leute…

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben

Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet)

Dieser Tag aus Harrys Sicht ist beschrieben in ‚ Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' S. 323-382. Manche Dialoge habe ich übernommen.

**Kapitel 10: Die erste Unterrichtsinspektion**

Nach dem Abendessen am Mittwoch gingen die drei in die Bibliothek, um endlich damit anzufangen, sich die dort vorhandenen Bücher durchzulesen. Während sie durch die Reihen schritten, stellten sie fest, dass die meisten Bücher mindestens viermal vorhanden waren, sodass sie schneller fertig sein würden, als es auf den ersten Blick schien. Außerdem hatten sie bereits viele der Bücher in ihrer eigenen Bibliothek, und insofern konnten sie sich auch die Lektüre dieser Bücher sparen. Diese Tatsachen reduzierten die zu lesenden Bücher auf etwa ein Achtel.

Sie trennten sich und wanderten verschiedene Gänge der Bibliothek entlang. Immer wenn sie ein ihnen unbekanntes Buch sahen, nahmen sie es und lasen es in ihrem Tempo durch. Da die Bibliothek phantastisch geordnet war, mussten sie keine Angst haben, Bücher doppelt zu lesen. Als die Zeit voranschritt und die Nachtruhe näher rückte, nahm sich jeder von ihnen noch einmal fünf Bücher, die sie dann nach vorne zu Madam Pince brachten. Misstrauisch beäugte die Bibliothekarin sie und die anderen Schüler, die Bücher ausleihen wollten. Erst nachdem sie jedem nahe gelegt hatte, pfleglich mit ihnen umzugehen, berührte sie die Bücher jeweils mit ihrem Zauberstab, was ermöglichte, sie aus der Bibliothek mitzunehmen, und gleichzeitig der Bibliothekarin erlaubte, jederzeit den Aufenthaltsort des Buches und die Angaben zum Entleiher zu prüfen.

Nachdem sie ihre fünfzehn Bücher erfolgreich ausgeliehen hatten, machten sich die drei Schattenmagier auf den Rückweg zum Smaragd-Haus. An der Bibliothekstür trafen sie auf Wispy, der, im Schatten einer Statue fast unsichtbar, auf sie wartete. Auf ihre Frage hin, was er dort mache, antwortete er, dass Sarlena auf dem Anzeiger gesehen habe, dass sie sich Bücher ausleihen würden, und ihn geschickt habe((1)), damit er sie für sie trage. Er nahm ihnen die Bücher ab und ließ sie hinter ihnen herschweben. Zusammen machten sich die vier nun auf den Weg zum Wandteppich Barnabas'.

Als sie sich diesem näherten, fiel ihnen auf, dass die gewöhnlich schwarz schimmernde Tür gegenüber anders aussah als sonst. Sie war mit durchsichtigen Steinen bedeckt und die Tür an sich leuchtete leicht.

„Jemand scheint den Raum zu benutzen, oder?" flüsterte Yugi auf Japanisch, um eventuelle Benutzer des Raumes nicht zu alarmieren.

„Ja, hat den Anschein", erwiderte Kaiba ebenfalls leise. „Und derjenige will nicht gestört werden."

„Wollen wir nachschauen, wer das ist?" fragte Yami zurück.

„Wozu?" fragte der CEO, der sich besseres vorstellen konnte, was sie mit der angebrochenen Nacht tun konnten, als sich in irgendwelche Räume zu schleichen.

„Komm schon, Seto, bist du nicht neugierig?" fragte Yugi und seine Augen leuchteten wie die eines Kindes, das es nicht erwarten konnte herauszufinden, was in seinem Überraschungsei war.

„Na schön…", erwiderte Kaiba und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Er wusste, dass seine Geliebten auch ohne ihn gehen würden, also war es besser, sie gleich zu begleiten.

Wispy war indessen schon vorgegangen, ohne zu bemerken, dass seine drei Herren innegehalten hatten und sich leise unterhielten. Als er nun jedoch vor dem Wandteppich stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, sah er sie ein gutes Stück von sich entfernt stehen und auf die Wand hinter ihm starren. „Ist was nicht in Ordnung, Schattenmeister-sama-Sirs?" fragte er verwundert.

„Nichts weiter", erwiderte Yugi, ohne seinen Blick von der Tür zu nehmen. Wispy folgte mit seinen Augen verwirrt denen seiner drei Herren, sah jedoch nichts als eine leere Wand. Doch jetzt, da er sich auf die Stelle konzentrierte, konnte er leichte magische Wellen wahrnehmen. „Wir wollen nur mal kurz sehen, wer den Raum der Wünsche benutzt."

Sie näherten sich dem Raum, und Yami griff durch die tarnende Mauer hindurch nach der Türklinke. Er drückte sie vorsichtig nach unten, öffnete leise die Tür, und die drei betraten den Raum. Dennoch blieb ihre Präsenz nicht unbemerkt. Erschrocken richtete sich ein Hauself auf, der an einem kleinen Bett gekniet hatte, in dem scheinbar ein anderer Hauself lag. Schuldbewusst und ängstlich richtete er seinen Blick zu Boden, wobei er die drei Schattenmagier unter seinen halb geschlossenen Augenlidern Sekunden später ansah.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte Yugi, während sich Yami und Kaiba weiter umsahen. Der Raum war nur klein und die einzigen Möbelstücke waren das Bett, das genau die richtige Größe für einen Elf hatte und sehr gemütlich aussah, und ein Tisch, auf dem ein halbleeres Fläschchen mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit stand.

„Dobby--" sagte er mit nervöser Stimme, doch weiter kam er nicht. Der Elf im Bett, der Stimme nach zu urteilen ein weiblicher Hauself, gab irgendwelche Laute von sich.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?" fragte Yugi und näherte sich dem kleinen Bett. Der Hauself stellte sich schützend zwischen den jungen Schattenmagier und die Elfe im Bett. „Keine Angst, ich tue ihr nichts", sagte Yugi und ging an Dobby vorbei, den Yami zurückhielt, als er den Schlüsselbewahrer aufhalten wollte.

„Du bist doch Dobby", stellte Wispy fest, der hinter Kaiba in das Zimmer schaute. „Ich habe die anderen Hauselfen über dich reden hören. Du bist ein freier Hauself, der sich hier hat anstellen lassen. Du sollst dir Kleidung erschummelt haben, weil du deinem Meister untreu warst. Und sie sagen, dass du jetzt hier…", seine Stimme wurde verächtlich, „...bezahlt wirst."

„Dobby mag Kleidung und damit er sie bekommen kann, muss er Geld haben", verteidigte sich der Hogwarts-Hauself und funkelte Wispy herausfordernd an. Dieser wandte sich nur ab, beschämt darüber, dass sein Gegenüber ein Hauself war.

Der freie Hauself blickte selbstbewusst seinen Artgenossen an, aber er drehte sich sofort zu dem Bett um, als die schlafende Hauselfe aufstöhnte, irgendetwas vor sich hinbrabbelte und heftig strampelte. Für einen Moment hatte er völlig vergessen, dass Yugi hinter ihm bei seiner Gefährtin war. „Bitte, lassen Sie Winky in Ruhe, Sir."

„Was ist mit ihr, Yugi-sama-Sir?" fragte Wispy.

„Sie ist betrunken", erwiderte Yugi, woraufhin der Hauself der Schattenmagier verächtlich schnaubte. Dann wandte er sich an Dobby: „Du hast ihr diese Medizin gegen einen Kater gegeben, oder?"

„Ja", gab der Hauself kleinlaut zu, bevor er den am Bett knienden Schattenmagier flehend anschaute. „Bitte sagt niemandem etwas davon. Winky fällt es nur sehr schwer, sich mit der Trennung von ihrem alten Meister abzufinden."

Yugi lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Keine Sorge. Wir werden es niemandem sagen." Dann legte der Schattenmagier Winky seine Hand auf die Stirn, konzentrierte sich auf die Schattenkräfte und richtete sie auf die Elfe.

„Nein", rief Dobby erschrocken. „Bitte tut ihr nichts, Schattenmagier-Sir", flehte er und wollte zu den beiden stürzen, aber Yami hielt ihn zurück.

„Beruhige dich", sagte Yami in seiner gewohnt autoritären Stimme. „Yugi tut deiner Freundin nichts."

Yugi war auch schon fertig und drehte sich von der nun ruhig schlafenden Winky weg. „Ich habe nur den Alkohol in ihr unschädlich gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit dir bewusst ist, dass zu viel Alkohol die Organe angreift. Aber um ihre Psyche musst du dich kümmern, damit sie aufhört zu trinken. Ich könnte zwar dafür sorgen, aber ich müsste ziemlich viel in ihrem Seelenraum verändern, was ich lieber nicht tun würde." Yugi schaute traurig auf die Elfe im Bett, während er weitersprach: „Ihre Heilung wird allerdings lange dauern und viel Geduld von dir verlangen, Dobby." Er stand auf und ging mit Yami in Richtung der Tür. Kurz bevor sie Kaiba und Wispy erreichten, drehte sich der Besitzer des Millenniumsschlüssels noch einmal um und sagte: „Wenn sie wieder zu viel trinkt, zögere nicht, mir bescheid zu sagen. Ich kann wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass ihr Körper keinen allzu großen Schaden nimmt."

Dobbys Augen wurden größer vor Erstaunen über das Verhalten dieser von dunkler Magie umgebenen Schüler. „Dobby und Winky danken Schattenmagier-Yugi-sama-Sir für seine Freundlichkeit."

Yugi lächelte ihm zu. „'Yugi' reicht völlig, und ich habe es gerne gemacht. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte der Hauself und verbeugte sich noch einmal tief, während die drei Schattenmagier und Wispy den Raum verließen. Nachdem Dobby noch etwas an Winkys Bett gewacht hatte, verließ er den Raum der Wünsche, um seine und ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen, während sie noch einen erholsamen Schlaf genoss.

Die drei Schattenmagier hingegen zogen sich nach Smaragd zurück. Aneinandergekuschelt saßen sie noch eine Weile bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen. „Oh, habe ich euch eigentlich schon von Wahrsagen heute erzählt?" fragte Yugi plötzlich.

„Nein, wieso?" entgegnete Yami und legte einen Arm um seinen kleineren Geliebten. „War denn etwas Besonderes?"

„Ja, ich habe mit Harry-kun((2)) gesprochen, und er möchte uns um etwas bitten", antwortete der kleine Japaner und zeigte seinen Geliebten seine Erinnerungen…

--Yugis Rückblick--

„Was hast du nur immer mit Hermine?" fragte Ron, der bei diesen Worten rot wurde.

Yugi wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von Ron ab und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Und was hast du nun ‚geträumt', Harry-kun?" fragte er und zwinkerte dem anderen wissend zu. Dabei nahm er sich das Pergament, auf dem Harrys Traumtagebuch stand, und schaute sich den erfundenen Traum an.

Harry sah sich derweilen kurz im Raum um, um zu prüfen, ob Professor Trelawney. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie im Moment bei Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil war und insofern vermutlich eine Weile mit ihren beiden Lieblingsschülerinnen beschäftigt sein würde. Auch die anderen Schüler an den benachbarten Tischen schienen in ihre Gespräche vertieft zu sein.

Er wandte sich wieder Yugi und Ron zu. „So, so", sagte gerade der Japaner, der in diesem Augenblick zu ihm hochschaute. „Du hast also ‚geträumt', dass du einen Obstkorb geschenkt bekommst und diese Früchte isst. Wäre das ein richtiger Traum, ginge es um das ‚geschenkt bekommen', was bedeutet, du bekommst was ohne Mühe. Bei den Früchten käme es zum Beispiel darauf an, was du bekommst bzw. was du isst--"

„Ist doch jetzt egal", flüsterte Harry und beugte sich etwas über den Tisch, damit er leiser sprechen konnte. Ron tat es ihm gleich, auch um besser hören zu können. „Ich wollte dich nämlich was Wichtiges fragen. Obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob du es weißt…"

Yugi schaute den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor einen Moment lang fragend an, beugte sich dann aber auch näher an die beiden. „Worum geht es denn?"

„Der Hund, der bei mir war, als wir uns vor dem Eingang zum Bahnsteig getroffen haben", erwiderte Harry. Ron schaute seinen besten Freund verdutzt an.

Yugis Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. „Oh, du meinst diesen Menschen, der sich in einen Hund verwandelt hatte. Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er.

Rons Augen wurden panisch. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte er überrascht und wandte sich sofort danach an den Schwarzhaarigen: „Harry, woher weiß er das?"

„Das möchte ich auch gerade wissen", erwiderte der Junge, der lebt.

„Woher weiß ich was?" Yugi sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

Harry beugte sich noch ein Stück näher und flüsterte, für Ron kaum verständlich: „Dass er ein Mensch ist. Schließlich hatte er sich verwandelt und daher sollte niemand ihn als Menschen erkennen können."

„Nun ja, wenn es dich beruhigt--", begann er, doch plötzlich stockte er und redete etwas lauter weiter. „Also, Äpfel stehen für Liebe im sexuellen Sinn, Erdbeeren für unschuldige Liebe, Zitrusfrüchte im Allgemeinen für eine hohe Lebenskraft, die gewöhnlich auf ein langes Leben hindeutet, Bananen für eine hohe Potenz bei Männern, Kokosnüsse dafür, dass die Person sich verschließt--"

Harry schaute ihn verwundert an und richtete sich auf. Überraschung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er Professor Trelawney hinter Yugi entdeckte. Anscheinend war sie während ihres Kontrollganges um die Tische nun bis zu ihnen gekommen, und Yugi hatte das zum Glück noch rechtzeitig gemerkt. Harry konnte allerdings nicht verstehen, wie der andere das gemacht hatte, denn die Wahrsagerin war wie immer lautlos von hinten an Yugi herangeschwebt und beugte sich in diesem Moment über seine Schulter. Dabei streifte einer ihrer Schals Yugis Schulter, und dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit aufzuschauen und die Lehrerin unschuldig anzulächeln: „Oh, hallo Trelawney-sensei. Ich habe sie gar nicht bemerkt. Harry-kun wollte gerade erzählen, von welchen Früchten er geträumt hat."

„Sehr schön", erwiderte die Lehrerin in ihrer rauchigen Stimme, bevor sie, Harry mitleidig anlächelnd, fortfuhr: „Aber ich bin sicher, dass die Ananas sehr präsent in seinem Traum war. Schließlich ist die Ananas die Frucht des Todes schlechthin und bestimmt hat er von ihr geträumt. Und Preiselbeeren. Sie stehen für einen schmerzhaften Tod."

„Ähm…", erwiderte Harry. „Es waren Äpfel, Bananen und Orangen. Oh, und Kiwis."

„Oh", stöhnte Trelawney. „Kiwis stehen auch für den Tod.((3)) Sie werden nicht alt werden, Mr. Potter, Sie armer Junge. Nein, nein", ergänzte sie und schwebte davon.

Harry sah ihr wütend hinterher, während sie sich den Schülern am nächsten Tisch widmete. „Aber nun zurück zu unserem Thema", flüsterte Yugi und hatte schlagartig wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Gryffindors, die sich wieder näher an ihn heranbeugten. „Was den Hund betrifft, so haben wir zwar gespürt, dass Magie in außergewöhnlich hohem Maße von ihm ausging –definitiv höher also bei normalen magischen Tieren– aber wir konnten nicht durch seine Verwandlung direkt sehen, falls dich das beruhigt. Aber Setos Hund, Scha, der euren verwandelten Freund angebellt hat, hat es gerochen oder irgendwie anders wahrgenommen. Und das hat er uns gesagt."

„Was soll das heißen, er hat es euch gesagt?" wollte Ron wissen. „Niemand kann einfach so mit Tieren sprechen. Die einzigen Tiere, die von Menschen verstanden werden können, sind Schlangen, und nur wenige Leute können Parsel verstehen."

„Wir können auch nicht alle Tiere verstehen", informierte ihn Yugi und fügte liebevoll hinzu: „Wir verstehen nur unsere Tiere, weil wir eine besondere Bindung mit ihnen haben und sie keine gewöhnlichen Tiere sind."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry. „Inwieweit sind sie anders als gewöhnliche Tiere?"

Yugi schaute ihn einen Moment eindringlich an und versuchte abzuschätzen, inwieweit er den beiden Jungen trauen konnte. Er mochte sie, doch die Wahrheit über Miut und die anderen war etwas, das er nicht leichtfertig weitergeben wollte und durfte. „Nimm einfach die Tatsache hin. Schon dass wir diese Bindung mit ihnen eingehen können, macht sie doch zu etwas Besonderem, oder? Aber was mich jetzt noch interessiert, ist, wer dieser Mann nun eigentlich ist, und warum er in einen Hund verwandelt war? Ist er ein… wie hieß das noch gleich? Animagus?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Aber das weiß kaum jemand und dabei soll es auch bleiben." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schaute sich noch einmal um, ob auch niemand lauschte. Zufrieden, dass die anderen Schüler sich immer noch ruhig unterhielten und dass Professor Trelawney inzwischen ihre Runde fast abgeschossen hatte und als nächstes wieder bei Lavender und Parvati ankommen würde, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Yugi, der ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.

„Nun?" fragte dieser.

„Aber bitte erzähl niemandem davon, außer vielleicht deinen beiden Freunden, und sorge dafür, dass sie es auch nicht tun, ja?" flüsterte Harry flehend.

„Ok", flüsterte Yugi zurück. „Aber was ist denn nun mit ihm?"

„Der Mann ist mein Pate", erwiderte Harry leise. „Und du hast Recht, er ist ein Animagus, also ein Mensch, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Er ist ein gesuchter Mann, aber er hat das Verbrechen, dessen er beschuldigt wird, nicht begangen." Es war offensichtlich, dass dieser Mann Harry viel bedeutete. Allein die Art, wie er den letzten Teil des Satzes beinahe hektisch hervorgestoßen hatte, machte dies deutlich.

„Oh", flüsterte Yugi zurück, und Verständnis war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Dann ist er Sirius Black, oder?"

„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?" fragte Ron verblüfft. „Es ist doch weder allgemein bekannt, dass Sirius Harrys Pate ist, noch dass er unschuldig ist."

„Albus-jii-chan hat es mal in einem Gespräch erwähnt", erwiderte Yugi schulterzuckend.

„Meinst du damit Dumbledore? Und wenn ja, warum nennst du ihn so?" fragte Ron unsicher.

Yugis Wangen wurden leicht rot. „Entschuldigt, das ist die Macht der Gewohnheit."

„Sein Großvater und Dumbledore sind wohl befreundet", ergänzte Harry, der sich gerade daran erinnerte, dass Yugi das ihm, Ginny, Neville und Luna im Zug erzählt hatte. „Aber wie auch immer. Bitte erzähl, wie gesagt, niemandem von Sirius. Er ist mir sehr wichtig, und ich möchte nicht, dass ihm was passiert."

In diesem Moment klingelte es auch schon zur Pause, und Yugi erhob sich, um seine Sachen zu packen. Er schaute Harry an, der den Blick flehend erwiderte. „Sei unbesorgt. Wir werden es niemandem erzählen."

Harry sah ihn erleichtert an. „Danke", sagte er und erhob sich nun ebenfalls, um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

--Ende des Rückblickes--

„Es ist doch ok für euch, dass wir es niemandem sagen, oder?" fragte Yugi, nachdem die beiden anderen es gesehen hatten.

„Ja, schließlich haben wir keinen Grund, so etwas zu erzählen", meinte Kaiba.

„Danke", sagte Yugi erleichtert, nachdem auch Yami ihm seine Zustimmung über den Link gesandt hatte. Friedlich genossen sie noch die letzten Schlucke ihres Tees und gingen dann zu Bett.

Den Donnerstag und auch die folgenden Tage verbrachten die drei Schattenmagier hauptsächlich in der Bibliothek, wenn sie nicht gerade Unterricht hatten. Das Ergebnis war allerdings, dass sie am Sonntagabend bereits fast alle Bücher im öffentlichen Teil gelesen hatten, vor allem da selbst Kaiba kaum Arbeiten ging und stattdessen mit ihnen las.

Aber wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit für ihre Tiere nahmen sie sich schon. Zu Benus Zufriedenheit schauten sie sich gemeinsam das Auswahlspiel der Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft an.((4)) Der Phönix war ganz aufgeregt und flog über den ganzen Platz und stiftete dabei einiges Chaos sowohl unter der Mannschaft als auch den Anwärtern, indem er öfter in den Weg flatterte und unaufhörlich von einem zum anderen huschte. Nachdem Yami ihn aber zu sich gerufen hatte, damit ihm nichts passierte, kehrte er zu dem ehemaligen Pharao zurück und kuschelte sich brav in dessen Umhang, so dass das Auswahlspiel beginnen konnte. Scha sah dem ganzen leicht interessiert zu, während Miut sich, unter Yugis Umhang gekuschelt, über den leichten Sprühregen beschwerte.

Nach einer Stunde war es vorüber und während die Gryffindors ihren neuen Hüter, Ron, feierten, verließen Yugi, Yami und Kaiba sie recht bald, um sich erneut den Büchern zu widmen. So verging das erste Wochenende der drei sehr lernintensiv, wenn auch leider ohne Erfolg in Sachen Deutung ihres Traumes, während die drei heiligen Tiere vergnügt spielten.

Das Wochenende im Allgemeinen erschien aber allen wieder einmal viel zu kurz. Ehe sie es sich versahen, war es wieder Montag. Die zweite Woche in Hogwarts begann allerdings für Yami, Yugi und Kaiba mit einer unangenehmen Überraschung. Trotz gewisser angenehmer Aktivitäten waren sie früh aufgestanden und saßen nun glücklich und zufrieden am Frühstückstisch, als eine der Posteulen den Tagespropheten vor Kaiba fallen ließ. Das Titelthema verpasste der guten Laune des CEOs einen gehörigen Dämpfer. Dort wurde unter der großen Überschrift ‚Ministerium strebt Ausbildungsreform an – Dolores Umbridge in das neu geschaffene Amt der Großinquisitorin berufen'((5)) bekannt gegeben, dass Unterrichtsstunden aller Lehrer von besagter Lehrerin begutachtet und beurteilt werden sollten.

Mit finsterer Miene zeigte der CEO seinen beiden Geliebten den Artikel und auch diese waren nicht gerade begeistert. Am Liebsten wären sie gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen, um zu fragen, ob sie ihm helfen konnten, doch der Beginn des Unterrichts war schon nahe herangerückt. Also gingen sie missmutig zu ihrer ersten Stunde am Montag: Zaubereigeschichte.

Bis zum Mittagessen stellten die drei zufrieden fest, dass in keiner der bisher bei ihnen unterrichteten Stunden angedrohte Inspektionen vorgenommen worden waren. Dafür hatten sie ein positives Erlebnis, als Snape ihnen ihre Hausaufgaben über Mondsteine, die er am Donnerstag eingesammelt hatte, zurückgab. Sie hatten alle drei ein O bekommen. Zumindest für sie war Snape als Lehrer in Ordnung, da er sie hauptsächlich sich selbst überließ.

Das Mittagessen verlief entspannt, und sie hatten die Inspektionen schon fast wieder vergessen, aber Yugi, der sich entschlossen hatte, trotz mangelndem Talent weiter die Wahrsagenklasse zu besuchen, wurde bald daran erinnert, als er kurz vor dem Beginn des Unterrichts in das Turmzimmer kam. Als er es betrat, konnte er sehen, wie sich Umbridge gerade breit lächelnd auf einen Sessel setzte, der nur eine Handbreit hinter dem von Professor Trelawney stand. Yugi ging zu seinem Platz an Harrys und Rons Tisch und ließ sich auf das freie Kissen fallen.((6))

Für Professor Trelawney verlief die Stunde grauenvoll. Nachdem Umbridge sich ein paar Notizen auf einem Klemmbrett gemacht hatte, verfolgte sie die zunehmend nervöser werdende Wahrsagenlehrerin durch das Klassenzimmer und stellte Fragen. Während Harry äußerst interessiert das Geschehen beobachtete und versuchte, dabei so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, flüsterte Yugi zu Ron: „Meine Freunde und ich haben übrigens das Auswahlspiel am Freitag gesehen. Glückwunsch, dass du es in die Mannschaft geschafft hast."

Ron strahlte ihn an. „Ja, ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz fassen." Plötzlich schluckte er und schaute Yugi nachdenklich an. „Da fällt mir ein… hattest du das nicht letzte Woche nach dem Traum vorausgesagt?"

Yugi blinzelte. „Hatte ich das? Ach ja… Nun, gewöhnlich haben Träume etwas mit dem zu tun, was uns am Tag zuvor beschäftigt hat. Ich hatte nur Glück mit der Deutung."

Ron sah ihn bewundernd an. „Nein, du hast sogar die Position richtig vorausgesagt."

„Ein Glückstreffer."

„Hast du vielleicht doch Talent für Wahrsagen?", fragte der Rothaarige beharrlich.

„Na ja, vielleicht habe ich ganz selten mal eine Vorahnung, aber steuern kann ich es nicht. Aber sollten wir uns nicht einen Traum überlegen, falls Trelawney-sensei und Umbridge-sensei hier vorbeikommen? Sie sind schon recht nahe."

Harry, der nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte, drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu den anderen beiden herum. „Du hast Recht. Also schieß los, Ron."

„Warum ich? Hab ich schließlich schon letztes Mal gemacht. Jetzt bist du dran", erwiderte der andere Gryffindor schmollend.

„Ach, keine Ahnung", druckste Harry verzweifelt herum. „Sagen wir einfach, mir träumte, ich würde … Snape in meinem Kessel ertränken. Ja, das wird reichen."

Während Ron vergnügt kicherte und das Buch ‚Traumorakel' aufschlug, schüttelte Yugi den Kopf. „Du scheinst Snape-sensei nicht sehr zu mögen, aber immerhin beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit, nicht wahr?"

„Soll das ein Witz sein?" fragte Ron und hatte Mühe, weiterhin zu flüstern und nicht lauter zu werden. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum er zu euch so… nett ist. Er scheint euch noch mehr zu bevorzugen als die Slytherins."

„Tut er das?" wollte Yugi wissen. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber mir scheint es so, als wäre er ein ganz netter Lehrer, wenn man ihn erst einmal besser kennt. Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass er besonders zu Harry sehr streng ist. Wie er letzte Woche seinen Trank hat verschwinden lassen, das war wirklich gemein."

„Sie sind schon ganz nah", mischte Harry sich wieder in das geflüsterte Gespräch ein. „Wollt ihr nicht lieber über den Traum reden, um nicht so aufzufallen?"

„Oh, natürlich", sagte Ron. „Also, laut dem Buch muss ich die Grundbedeutung nachschlagen."((7))

Währenddessen hatte Yugis Schlüssel wie in der Woche davor aufgeleuchtet und auch die Millenniumskette. „Harry, auch wenn du dir diesen Traum gerade nur ausgedacht hast, so bin ich sicher, dass ich dir prophezeien kann, dass du nächstes Jahr nicht mehr bei Professor Snape Zaubertrank-Unterricht haben wirst."

„Das ist anzunehmen", sagte Ron. „Nächstes Jahr werden wir UTZ-Kurse haben, und ich glaube nicht, dass, selbst wenn Harry diesen besuchen wollen würde, Snape ihn in seinem Kurs dulden würde."

Yugi runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich glaube aber, dass Harry nächstes Jahr Zaubertrankbrauerei besuchen wird."

Bevor Ron oder Harry etwas erwidern konnten, war vom Nachbartisch, an dem Trelawney und Umbridge standen, deutlich die Worte der Großinquisitorin zu hören: „Ich möchte, dass sie mir etwas voraussagen."

Sofort war fast die ganze Klasse ruhig und schaute gespannt auf die nervöse und gleichzeitig entrüstete Wahrsagerin. „Das innere Auge sieht nicht auf Befehl", sagte sie, als wäre sie tödlich beleidigt worden, und ihre Lautstärke sicherte ihr nun ungewollt auch die Aufmerksamkeit der wenigen, die vorher noch weitergemacht hatten.

„Verstehe", erwiderte Umbridge in ihrer falschen Freundlichkeit und schrieb wieder etwas auf.

Trelawney beobachtete sie alarmiert und wirkte so verwirrt und panisch wie ein Prüfling, der gerade nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie die Antwort auf die Frage des Prüfers war. „Ich – aber – aber… _warten Sie!_" stotterte sie. Bemüht, trotz ihres Zornes ihre übliche geheimnisvolle Stimmlage zu treffen, fuhr sie fort: „Ich … ich glaube, ich _sehe_ etwas … etwas, das _Sie _betrifft … ach, ich spüre etwas … etwas _Dunkles_ … eine abgrundtiefe Gefahr…" Während sie das sagte, deutete sie mit einem zitternden Finger auf die Großinquisitorin, und schloss, in dem Versuch mit einem möglichst dramatischen Tonfall das Lächeln von Umbridges Gesicht zu vertreiben, mit den Worten: „Ich fürchte… ich fürchte, Sie sind in abgrundtiefer Gefahr!"

Umbridge zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und während sie auf ihr Klemmbrett schrieb, sagte sie sanft: „Schön. Nun, wenn das alles ist, was Sie können…"

Während Ron und Harry sich mit Blicken ansahen, die ihr Mitleid mit der Wahrsagerin zeigten, schüttelte Yugi den Kopf. Mit ihrer ersten Aussage wäre die Lehrerin viel besser gefahren. Jeder gute Wahrsager hätte bestätigen können, dass echte Voraussagen nicht kontrollierbar waren. Noch bessere Chancen, ihre Glaubwürdigkeit zu bewahren, hätte Trelawney gehabt, wenn sie Umbridge beispielsweise nach einem Traum gefragt hätte. Dann hätte sie eine Deutung vornehmen können und später, falls es nicht stimmte, die Schuld der Großinquisitorin geben können, dass sie den Traum nicht richtig wiedergegeben habe, oder feststellen können, dass er einfach nicht prophetisch gewesen sei wegen mangelndem Talent der Träumenden.

Während Yugi noch am Überlegen war, kam die Wahrsagerin zu ihrem Tisch herübergeschwebt und schnippte energisch mit ihren Fingern vor Harrys Nase herum. „Nun? Zeigen Sie mir bitte den Anfang ihres Traumtagebuches!"

Harry gab es ihr zögernd, und sie riss es ihm förmlich aus der Hand und begann damit, wie üblich seinen frühzeitigen Tod vorauszusagen. Das tat sie, bis es 15 Minuten später endlich zur Pause klingelte. Harrys anfängliches Mitleid war inzwischen gänzlich verflogen und er starrte die Wahrsagerin nur noch verächtlich an. Sofort als es läutete, ergriff Umbridge ihre geblümte Handtasche, die sie auf dem Sessel abgelegt hatte, und verschwand als erste durch die Luke, die Silberleiter hinunter.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician: Was zum Geier zeigt dieses komische Ding eigentlich alles an?  
Annuket: Sie haben da verschiedene Geräte, die unterschiedliche Sachen anzeigen.

((2)) An dieser Stelle hat mich Magician darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich auch im letzten Kapitel (und wahrscheinlich sogar schon davor) vergessen hatte, dass Ron und die anderen natürlich auch immer ein ‚kun' haben müssen. Es tut mir leid. Wenn wieder solche Fehler auftreten, bitte ich auch darüber immer hinwegzulesen (nicht dass sich bisher jemand beschwert hätte…).

((3)) Ich möchte nur mal anmerken, dass das mit den Früchten alles ausgedacht ist. Zugegeben stehen Äpfel für Sünde und in dieser Beziehung haben sie eine erotische Bedeutung und auch Bananen haben ja einen gewissen Ruf, aber ansonsten ist das von mir erfunden. Und ich möchte mich bei Kiwi-, Ananas- und Preiselbeerliebhabern entschuldigen, aber ich brauchte etwas, wo Trelawney Harrys vorzeitigen Tod erkennen kann (wie immer).

((4)) Das Spiel ist von Harry nur aus der Ferne beim Nachsitzen beobachtet worden (Beschreibung S. 323-325, mit der darauf folgenden Party).

((5)) Ich bin wieder zu faul, diesen Text abzuschreiben. Wer ihn lesen möchte, kann das auf S. 361-364 in ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' tun.

((6)) Die erste Inspektion von Wahrsagen ist beschrieben auf den Seiten 368-372. Einige Dialoge habe ich wieder so übernommen, wie sie im Buche standen.

((7)) Ich weiß, die Vorgehensweise zum Deuten von Traumorakeln stand an dieser Stelle drin, nämlich dass man zuerst zum Alter der Person das Datum des Traumes und die Buchstaben der Traumbedeutung dazurechnen muss. Aber da das nicht weiter geklärt wurde, wie es nun genau danach vonstatten ging mit der Deutung, hatte ich mich in Kapitel 5 dazu entschieden, das mit der Deutung einfach eine normale Interpretation sein zu lassen.

Annuket: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war wenigstens einigermaßen ok. Bis in zwei Wochen dann wieder


	12. Kapitel 11: ‚Unterrichtsspaß’ mit Umbrid

Annuket: Hier ist nun endlich Kapitel 11. Leider sind wir heute zeitlich etwas später 'schäm', aber ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem Ok. Zuerst wieder danke an meine Reviewer. Es waren vier! 'Freudentränen' Zuerst wieder danke dir, Dax.  
Nun zu Lilly: Das Kapitel ist, glaub ich, etwas länger und ohne Wahrsagen. Ich hoffe, du magst es. Und sie werden in diesem Kapitel erst einmal fertig mit lesen. Später kommt nur noch die verbotene Abteilung...  
Magician: Ich bin übrigens ganz deiner Meinung. Ich lese ja auch sehr gern, aber die Drei übertreiben es eindeutig. Was meine Geschichte betrifft... Ähm, ja, ich hänge fest. Ich hoffe, dass ich dieses Wochenende weiterkomme, zumindest wenn meine Mutter mich lässt. 'lach' Ich kann nur um Geduld bitten. ...mal wieder...  
Annuket: Deinen Vorschlag, Heavenfly, versuche ich zu berücksichtigen. Ich denke, ich könnte noch etwas in Kapitel 14 einbauen. Das ist bisher sowieso etwas langweilig (da machen sie ihre AG 'lächel' ja, wir kommen im Jahr etwas voran und gehen nicht mehr ganz in Tagesabschnitten voran). Allerdings wird die Umsetzung einer (halb)öffentlichen Kuschelei nicht ganz so sein, wie du vorgeschlagen hast (mit Nase zeigen usw. 'kicher'). Und ja, Ron hat so seine wenigen Momente, wo er erträglich sein kann, aber meistens finde ich ihn nur langweilig bzw. nervig. 'Glühwein trink'  
Magician: Besser als Harry mit seinen Wutattacken, oder? 'Annuket anguck' Hey, lass mir was übrig.  
Annuket: Hab ich doch... 'schmoll' Da drüben auf dem Herd ist der Rest, damit er warm bleibt...  
Magician: Oh... Danke. 'Richtung Herd verschwind'  
Annuket: Juchu, Claudia ist wieder da. 'freu' Wie ich eben schon sagte, ich versuche Heavenflys Idee einzubringen. 'dreht sich in Richtung Küche und ruft' Bringst du gleich die Sachen von Claudia mit, Magician?  
Magician 'ruft zurück': Klar, kein Problem.  
((Annuket deckt Tisch, zündet Weihnachtspyramide an))  
Magician 'kommt wieder rein': Du wirst nicht glauben, wer vor der Tür stand... 'zieht sanft Sankt Nikolaus in das Zimmer'  
Annuket 'springt freudig auf': Willkommen! 'holt weiteren Stuhl' Sie hatten bestimmt viel zu tun diese Nacht. Hier, ruhen Sie sich aus.  
Magician 'stellt Claudias Sachen auf den Tisch und holt ein weiteres Gedeck': Essen Sie doch mit uns. Wir haben so viel von unseren netten Reviewern bekommen.  
Sankt Nikolaus: Hohoho... Ihr seid ja freundlich 'nimmt sich Kaffee und Stück Kuchen'  
Annuket: Wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie sogar meinen Disclaimer machen. Das gestatte ich inzwischen nicht jedem. 'grummelt leise' Auch wenn die meisten mich ärgern und es einfach tun...  
Sankt Nikolaus: Das ist aber nett. Dann mache ich das mal schnell. Also, der lieben Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. Aber trotzdem schreibt sie diese Geschichte.  
Magician 'nimmt sich Kakao und Kekse': So, wir wünschen euch allen einen schönen 6. Dezember und viel Spaß beim Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet)

Der restliche Montag und der Dienstag aus Harrys Sicht sind in ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' auf den Seiten 372-382 beschrieben. Außerdem ist in diesem Kapitel das erste Mal in dieser Geschichte die zukünftige DA erwähnt. Harry, Ron und Hermine diskutieren es Dienstagabend in der zweiten Woche (S. 382-387).

**Kapitel 11: ‚Unterrichtsspaß' mit Umbridge**

Die Schüler brauchten nach Wahrsagen etwas länger, um ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken als Umbridge, doch auch sie machten sich ein paar Minuten später auf den Weg zu ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste', wobei sie dabei die Unterrichtsinspektion diskutierten.

Im Klassenraum für Verteidigung wartete Umbridge schon an ihrem Lehrertisch lächelnd auf sie. Während Harry und Ron Hermine von Wahrsagen berichteten, erfuhr auch Yami von Yugi und Neville, was geschehen war. Doch wurde die Erzählung bald unterbrochen, da Kaiba den Raum betrat… wieder gefolgt von Baku-Ra.

„Hallo, Grabräuber, was führt dich denn schon wieder hierher?" fragte Yami auf Japanisch.

„Nur Interesse an dem Unterricht mit eurer wundervollen Lehrerin", antwortete Baku-Ra. „Ihr Unterricht entspricht doch genau eurem Niveau und das mitzumachen ist ab und zu ganz entspannend, wenn man sich mal von dem wesentlich anspruchsvolleren Unterricht, den wir haben, erholen will. Und außerdem habe ich in meiner Güte erneut beschlossen, großzügig zu sein und Chetmety wieder mit Benu spielen zu lassen."

„Chetmety sagte, Ryou würde gerne eine Pflanzen-AG besuchen und weil die sich heute Nacht trifft, um irgend so eine nachtaktive Pflanze zu studieren, die nur einmal im Jahr blüht, hätte er Baku-Ra zu uns geschickt, damit er nicht so viel Unsinn macht, während er alleine ist", berichtete Kaiba.

Baku-Ra kochte vor Zorn. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam ihm Yami zuvor, indem er Kaiba fragte: „Es wundert mich, dass er so lange nicht da war. Was war los?"

Ehe Baku-Ra antworten konnte, kam ihm Kaiba erneut zuvor: „Chetmety sagte, Ryou hätte ihm Hausarrest in der letzten Woche erteilt, weil er fast eines der Gewächshäuser zerlegt hatte."

Nun war der Siedepunkt für Baku-Ra erreicht. „Genug!" schrie er. „Das reicht jetzt! Ich fordere dich zu einem Kampf heraus, Priester-Wiedergeburt!"

Kaiba sah ihn herablassend an. „Du hast doch eh keine Chance gegen mich. Andererseits werde ich jetzt im Unterricht sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun haben."

Sie setzten sich und holten ihre Karten heraus. Gerade als sie mit dem Mischen fertig waren, klingelte es zum Unterricht. „Zauberstäbe weg", ordnete Umbridge an. „Da wir das erste Kapitel in der letzten Stunde abgeschlossen haben, schlagen Sie nun bitte alle Seite neunzehn auf und beginnen Sie mit Kapitel zwei, ‚Gängige Verteidigungstheorien und ihre Ursprünge'. Ich möchte keine Unterhaltungen hören."

Während die Schüler der Klasse ihre Bücher aufschlugen, begann Baku-Ra seinen ersten Zug, indem er eine Karte zog. Dann legte er sein erstes Monster in Verteidigungsposition und noch zwei Karten verdeckt auf das Spielfeld, das aus einer Schattenebene bestand, die Kaiba zwischen ihnen hatte entstehen lassen. Zwei kleine Schattenbarrieren verhinderten, dass die beiden das Blatt des jeweils anderen sehen konnten. Yugi und Yami schauten interessiert zu, als nun Kaiba seinerseits eine Karte zog.

Kaiba betrachtete die Karte, grinste und spielte den Kampfochsen((1)). Das Monster erschien in Miniaturformat zwischen ihnen. Anschließend spielte Kaiba die Feldzauberkarte Sogen((2)), was sein Monster um 200 Punkte stärker werden ließ, und der Kampfochse brüllte kampfeslustig durch den Energieschub, den ihm die Veränderung des Untergrunds brachte. Das Gebrüll, genau wie alle anderen Geräusche konnten allerdings nur die Schattenmagier hören, weil die Monster eigentlich im Reich der Schatten blieben. Überhaupt würde jemand, der die beiden Duellanten beobachtete, nur die Karten zwischen ihnen sehen können. Nachdem Kaiba sein Monster gestärkt hatte, legte er ebenfalls noch zwei Karten verdeckt, griff dann an und zerstörte Baku-Ras verdecktes Monster. Es entpuppte sich als Fallenmeister((3)) und der Grabräuber zeigte auf eine von Kaibas Karten. Diese entpuppte sich allerdings als Zauberkarte und blieb daher unberührt. Kaiba beendete seinen Zug und der Geist des Ringes war an der Reihe.

Allerdings waren die vier Schattenmagier nicht die einzigen, die nicht, wie verlangt, das Lehrbuch lasen. Auch Hermine hatte ihr ‚Theorie magischer Verteidigung' nicht aufgeschlagen und stattdessen die Hand gehoben.

Anstatt sie wie in der letzten Stunde zu ignorieren, erhob sich die Lehrerin und wackelte zu Hermines Tisch, wobei sie das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Was gibt es diesmal, Miss Granger?" fragte sie im Flüsterton, nachdem sie sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt hatte.

„Ich habe Kapitel zwei schon gelesen", erwiderte die Brünette, ohne auf ihre Lautstärke zu achten, so dass viele sich zu ihr umdrehten.

„Nun, dann machen Sie weiter mit Kapitel drei", wies die Lehrerin sie unbeeindruckt an.

„Das habe ich auch gelesen. Ich habe das ganze Buch gelesen", erwiderte Hermine.

Für einen kurzen Moment war auf Umbridges Gesicht Überraschung zu sehen, aber nur für etwa eine Hundertstelsekunde. „Nun, dann sollten Sie in der Lage sein, mir zu sagen, was Slinkhard im fünfzehnten Kapitel über Gegenflüche sagt", meinte die Lehrerin schließlich.

„Er sagt, Gegenflüche dürften eigentlich gar nicht so heißen", antwortete Hermine, ohne nachdenken zu müssen. „‚Gegenfluch' sei nur ein Name, den die Leute ihren Flüchen geben, damit es sich besser anhört, was sie tun."

Die Großinquisitorin kam nicht umhin, beeindruckt zu sein, auch wenn es kaum physisch sichtbar wurde. Doch als Hermine weitersprach, verlor sich diese Achtung in großem Missfallen, denn das Mädchen sagte: „Aber ich bin anderer Ansicht."

Es gab nur wenige Dinge, die Umbridge mehr hasste, als wenn ihr unterstellte Personen, wie zum Beispiel ihre Schüler, ihr widersprachen oder sie gar kritisierten. Auch wenn sich die Worte der Gryffindor direkt gegen den Autor des Buches, Slinkhard, richteten, so fühlte sich die Lehrerin durch sie trotzdem persönlich angegriffen, da sich ihr Unterricht streng an diesem Buch orientierte. „Sie sind anderer Ansicht?" fragte sie nach einem Moment, in dem sie das Mädchen böse anstarrte.

„Ja, allerdings. Mr. Slinkhard mag keine Flüche, nicht wahr? Aber ich glaube, dass sie sehr nützlich sein können, wenn sie zur Verteidigung eingesetzt werden."

Umbridge, die vergessen zu haben schien, dass sie ja eigentlich flüstern wollte, um die Lektüre der anderen Schüler nicht zu stören, richtete sich auf und sagte: „Oh, das glauben Sie also? Nun, ich fürchte, es ist die Meinung von Mr. Slinkhard und nicht die Ihre, die in diesem Klassenzimmer zählt, Miss Granger."

„Aber-", setzte Hermine an.

„Das genügt", unterbrach die Professorin sie barsch. „Miss Granger, ich ziehe fünf Punkte für Haus Gryffindor ab."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, brach ein Gemurmel im Klassenzimmer los, und sie schickte sich an, nach vorne zurück zu gehen. Da sie sich nun nicht mehr nur auf Hermine konzentrierte, fiel ihr auf, dass Kaiba und Baku-Ra, die hinter dem Mädchen saßen, Karten spielten. „Und was machen Sie beide? Es ist Unterricht!" rief die Lehrerin aufgebracht.

„Wir spielen Duelmonsters", sagte Baku-Ra gleichgültig, ohne seinen finsteren Blick vom Spielfeld zu nehmen, von welchem ihm bereits zwei der weißen Drachen Kaibas entgegenbrüllten.

„Unterlassen Sie das! Lesen Sie gefälligst Kapitel zwei, wie ich es Ihnen aufgetragen habe!" befahl Umbridge.

„Wir, das heißt Yugi, Seto, Baku-Ra und ich haben auch schon, wie Hermine, das ganze Buch gelesen", erklärte Yami ruhig. „Es noch einmal zu lesen, wäre echte Zeitverschwendung."

Umbridge knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Nachsitzen und unterbewusst an die Lektion, die sie hatte lernen müssen. Daher kam es ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn, die drei ähnlich unfair zu behandeln wie Hermine. Zumal ihr aufgrund der Leistungen, die sie während des Einstufungstests gezeigt hatten, klar war, dass ihnen eine solche Vorarbeit ohne Probleme zuzutrauen war. Außerdem wollte sie die Unruhe, die Hermine verursacht hatte, so schnell wie möglich beenden, bevor ihre Autorität weiter untergraben wurde. All dies brachte sie dazu, Yamis Aussage nicht zu überprüfen. Stattdessen grummelte sie: „Nun gut, solange Sie Ihre Klassenkameraden nicht bei ihrer Lektüre stören." Anschließend machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Lehrertisch, während die Schüler hinter ihrem Rücken erneut aufgeregt zu tuscheln begannen.

„Was?" fragte Harry zornig und ignorierte den Versuch seiner Freundin, ihn zurückzuhalten. „Hermine ziehen Sie willkürlich Punkte ab und die anderen lassen Sie einfach gewähren?"

Die Lehrerin drehte sich süßlich lächelnd um. „Nun, Miss Granger hat meinen Unterricht mit sinnlosen Kommentaren gestört, während die Herren Muto, Mr. Kaiba und Mr. Tjai immerhin so zuvorkommend waren, sich stillen Beschäftigungen zu widmen. Daher musste ich Ihrer Mitschülerin die Punkte abziehen und den anderen nicht. Außerdem bin ich hier, um Sie nach einer vom Ministerium genehmigten Methode zu unterrichten, und dazu gehört nicht, dass man Schüler auffordert, ihre Meinung zu Fragen abzugeben, von denen sie sehr wenig verstehen. Ihre früheren Lehrer in diesem Fach mögen Ihnen mehr Narrenfreiheit eingeräumt haben, aber da keiner von ihnen – vielleicht mit Ausnahme Professor Quirrells, der sich zumindest auf altersgemäße Themen beschränkt zu haben scheint – eine Inspektion des Ministeriums bestanden hätte –"

„Ja, Quirrell war ein toller Lehrer", sagte Harry aufgebracht, „es gab nur den kleinen Nachteil, dass ihm Lord Voldemort hinten aus dem Kopf raushing."

Für einen Moment war der Klassenraum unerträglich still. Die Schüler schauten entweder Harry oder Umbridge an oder von einem zum anderen. Schließlich brach die Stimme Professor Umbridges die Stille mit ihrem honigsüßen Tonfall: „Ich denke, eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen würde Ihnen ganz gut tun, Mr. Potter."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, drehte sich die Lehrerin um und ging zu ihrem Lehrertisch. Harry hörte endlich mal auf Hermine und sagte nichts mehr. Vielleicht lag sein Schweigen aber auch daran, dass ihm bewusst war, dass er nun wieder das Quidditch-Training verpassen würde. Auf jeden Fall verbrachte der Gryffindor fast den ganzen Rest der Doppelstunde damit, die Lehrerin böse anzustarren, und würdigte sein Buch keines Blickes mehr.

Derweilen spielten Kaiba und Baku-Ra still weiter Duelmonsters. Insgesamt schafften sie drei Spiele in der Doppelstunde, die Kaiba alle gewann… obwohl es bei dem zweiten sehr knapp war. Da das dritte Spiel schon etwa zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsende entschieden war, nutzen die beiden diese Zeit, um sich gegenseitig böse bzw. herablassend anzuschauen. Yugi und Yami hatten hingegen ein paar Bücher, die sie aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatten, gelesen, nachdem der erstere seinen beiden Geliebten während Kaibas erstem Spiel die Vorkommnisse aus Wahrsagen mitgeteilt hatte.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, gingen Yami, Yugi, Kaiba und Baku-Ra in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Smaragd. Chetmety spielte dort gerade Fangen mit Benu, und Sarlena lief panisch hinter ihnen her und schrie, dass die beiden doch aufhören sollten, Unordnung zu machen. Dabei hob sie auch die Blätter auf, die zu Boden flatterten, stellte die Stühle wieder hin, die umfielen, und versuchte alles in allem das Chaos, das die beiden, hauptsächlich aber Benu, verursachten, auf einem erträglichen Pegel zu halten. Der Phönix quietschte vergnügt, als Chetmety ihn schließlich fing und etwas mit ihm kuschelte.

:Das hat Spaß gemacht, kleiner Bruder: sagte er. :Spielen wir gleich noch mal?:

--:Nein, nicht sofort:-- antwortete die Riesenschlange lächelnd. --:Sonst kriegt deine Feenfreundin noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch.:--

:Owwww: machte Benu enttäuscht.

--:Aber wir können vielleicht was anderes spielen.:--

:Was denn?: fragte Benu und schaute sich im Raum um. Dabei sah er die Schattenmagier, die hereingekommen waren. :Yami: rief er vergnügt. :Chetmety und ich wollen was spielen. Machen du und die anderen auch mit?:

„Na gut", sagte Yami. „Aber nur bis zum Abendessen."

:Juchu: jubelte Benu.

Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde mit ihren Tieren gespielt hatten, gingen sie zum Abendbrot in die Große Halle. Währenddessen kam auch Ryou zu ihnen. Der sanfte, weißhaarige Mann bedankte sich bei Yami, Yugi und Kaiba dafür, dass sie auf Baku-Ra aufgepasst und ihn davon abgehalten hatten, Chaos zu stiften. Nachdem die Smaragdschüler aufgegessen hatten, gingen sie zur Bibliothek, und auf dem Weg dorthin verabschiedeten sich Ryou und der Grabräuber von ihnen und gingen, nachdem sie Chetmety geholt hatten, zurück nach Japan. Die drei Schattenmagier hingegen lasen weitere Bücher in der Bibliothek.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie in die Große Halle kamen, erlebten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba, wie die Gryffindorschülerin, von der sie wussten, dass sie der Kapitän der Quidditchmanschaft war, Harry gerade furchtbar anschrie. Professor McGonagall kam in diesem Moment dazu und schimpfte beide Schüler aus, Miss Johnson, wie sie sie nannte, für das Anschreien und Harry, weil er erneut Nachsitzen bei Professor Umbridge bekommen hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Verwandlung. Professor Flitwick war so gut gelaunt wie eh und je. Da sie wie immer den Zauber, den er mit ihnen üben wollte, sofort nach dem ersten Versuch schafften, durften die drei Schattenmagier den Rest der Doppelstunde tun, was sie wollten.

Der nächste Unterricht war für sie die Doppelstunde Verwandlung. Als sie in den Raum kamen, fiel ihnen sofort auf, dass auch Umbridge sich dort eingefunden hatte.((4)) Die Großinquisitorin saß mit ihrem Klemmbrett hinten im Raum und beobachtete die hereinkommenden Schüler, wie immer ihr süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als es klingelte, betrat McGonagall mit festen Schritten den Raum. Sie würdigte die krötenähnliche Frau nicht eines Blickes und begann stattdessen gleich ihren Unterricht. Sie ließ einen Schüler die benoteten Hausaufgaben zurückgeben, doch während sie einem Mädchen den Auftrag gab, Mäuse, die das Unterrichtsthema sein sollten, auszuteilen, wurde sie von Umbridges leisem, gekünsteltem Husten unterbrochen. Doch McGonagall ließ sich davon nicht stören und kündigte an, dass sie nun nach den Übungen mit den Schnecken die Grundlagen des Verschwindezaubers begriffen hätten.

Während Yami, Yugi und Kaiba ihre Hausaufgaben, die mit O's benotet worden waren, als letzte zurückbekamen, hüstelte Umbridge von Neuem. „Ja?" fragte McGonagall genervt und wandte sich an die Großinquisitorin.

„Ich fragte mich nur, Professor, ob Sie meine Benachrichtigung über Datum und Zeit der Unterrichtsinspektion bei Ihnen -"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn McGonagall unterbrach sie streng und ein wenig aufgebracht. „Selbstverständlich habe ich sie erhalten, sonst hätte ich Sie gefragt, was Sie in meinem Klassenzimmer zu suchen haben." Yami, Yugi und Kaiba grinsten sich an, während Umbridge beleidigt wirkte, als die Lehrerin für Verwandlung ihr den Rücken zuwandte und mit ihrem Unterricht fortfuhr. Doch sie kam nur einen Satz weiter, in dem sie der Klasse sagte, dass sie heute den Verschwindezauber an den Mäusen üben würden, bevor das Hüsteln aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes sie erneut unterbrach.

„Ich frage mich", sagte McGonagall mit der Aura eines Drachen, der in der nächsten Minute anfangen würde, Feuer zu spucken, als sie sich zu ihrer Kollegin umschaute, „wie Sie einen Eindruck von meinen üblichen Lehrmethoden gewinnen wollen, wenn Sie mich ständig unterbrechen. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich es anderen normalerweise nicht gestatte zu reden, solange ich rede."

Den Rest der Unterrichtsstunde verbrachte McGonagall wieder damit, Umbridge zu ignorieren, während diese voller Wut auf ihrem Klemmbrett Notizen machte. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba ließen ihre Mäuse immer wieder verschwinden und erscheinen, um mit Nachdruck die Kompetenz der strengen Lehrerin vor Umbridge zu demonstrieren und um zu zeigen, dass sie sich nicht auch in diesem Kurs langweilten. Das hatte außerdem den Vorteil, dass McGonagall jedem von ihnen 10 Punkte gab, weil sie nicht nur des Verschwindezaubers mächtig waren, sondern auch des Beschwörungszaubers, der ja eigentlich schon UTZ-Niveau war.

Nach dem Mittagessen, das die drei, wie inzwischen jeden Tag, für ihre Hausaufgaben nutzten, hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Da das Wetter recht schön war, gingen Yami, Yugi und Kaiba sogar frühzeitig hinaus, um ihre Hausaufgaben im Freien anzufertigen. Dazu setzen sie sich auf den Rasenhang. Eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn des Unterrichts kam Professor Raue-Pritsche, begrüßte die drei im Vorbeigehen und bereitete dann ihren Unterricht vor, indem sie den Zeichentisch erscheinen ließ und dann die Bowtruckles aus einem Käfig holte. Gerade als sie ein großes Glas mit Holzläusen holte, womit die Schüler die kleinen Zweigmännchen später füttern sollten, wackelte eine kleine, gedrungene Gestalt an Yugi, Yami und Kaiba vorbei.

Professor Umbridge lächelte sie in ihrer gewohnten Art an und sagte: „Nein, was für fleißige Schüler. Sogar in der Mittagspause machen sie schon Hausaufgaben." Anschließend tätschelte sie kurz Yugis Kopf und ging dann endgültig an ihnen vorbei, die bösen Blicke der drei ignorierend, um zu Professor Raue-Pritsche zu gelangen.

„Guten Tag, Professor Raue-Pritsche", sprach Umbridge die Vertretungslehrerin an, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, während sie mit etwas Mühe das zu fest zugeschraubte Glas Läuse öffnete. „Haben Sie meine Benachrichtigung für Datum und Zeit ihrer Unterrichtsinspektion bekommen?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah die Großinquisitorin mit höflicher Freundlichkeit an. „Oh… ja, natürlich", antwortete sie, griff sich ein paar der Holzläuse und verfütterte sie an die Zweigmännchen, die sich sofort gierig auf sie stürzten. Umbridge beobachtete das Suchen der kleinen Lebewesen nach Nahrung einen Moment, während die Fachlehrerin weiterredete: „Wie Sie sehen, werden ich heute mit den Fünftklässlern die Bowtruckles durchnehmen. Das Thema werden wir voraussichtlich nächste Woche abschließen können."

Währenddessen kamen die ersten Schüler vom Schloss den Rasenhang heruntergelaufen und tratschten dabei. Gerade als Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen, stellte Umbridge ihre nächste Frage: „Aber Sie unterrichten diese Klasse normalerweise gar nicht, ist das richtig?"

„Völlig richtig", bestätigte Raue-Pritsche. „Ich mache die Stellvertretung für Professor Hagrid."

Danach versuchte Umbridge von der Vertretungslehrerin zu erfahren, wo der eigentliche Lehrer, ein Mann namens Hagrid, sich aufhielt und warum er fehlte. Als sie nichts in Erfahrung bringen konnte, ließ sie Professor Raue-Pritsche ihren Unterricht beginnen. Danach ging die Großinquisitorin herum und fragte die Schüler Dinge zum Fach, die fast alle gut beantworten konnten. Als sie ihre Runde beendet hatte, kehrte sie wieder zu der Lehrerin zurück und fragte sie, was sie von Dumbledore und seiner Art der Schulleitung halten würde… so als Außenstehende.

Nachdem die Frage positiv für den Direktor beantwortet worden war, fragte die Großinquisitorin ihre Kollegin als nächstes, was Raue-Pritsche mit dem fünften Jahrgang behandeln würde, sollte sie das restliche Jahr unterrichten. Als sie auch darauf eine Antwort erhalten hatte, richtete sich Umbridge an Goyle. Sie wollte wissen, ob es wahr sei, dass es schon einmal zu ernsteren Verletzungen gekommen sei. Da der Slytherin nur ein dummes Gesicht machte, antwortete Malfoy für seinen Hausgenossen: „Das war ich. Ein Hippogreif hat nach mir ausgeschlagen."

Die Augen der drei Schattenmagier wurden groß. Besonders Yugi hätte nur zu gerne einmal einen echten Hippogreif gesehen. Sie kannten nur die Abbildungen aus den Büchern mit den Hinweisen, diesen stolzen Tieren gegenüber stets sehr höflich zu sein.

„Ein Hippogreif?" fragte indes Umbridge und notierte sich viel auf ihrem Klemmbrett.

„Nur weil er zu dumm war zu befolgen, was Hagrid ihm gesagt hatte", verteidigte Harry seinen Lehrer zornig.

/Ja, das würde erklären, warum es nur einen Verletzten gab/ dachte Yami zu seinen beiden Geliebten. Diese sandten ihm zustimmende Emotionen.

Unterdessen stöhnten Ron und Hermine auf und drehten sich kopfschüttelnd von Harry weg, während Umbridge ihren Kopf langsam dem schwarzhaarigen Gyffindor zuwandte. „Noch einen Abend Nachsitzen, würde ich meinen", sagte sie sanft. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von Raue-Pritsche und sagte, sie würde die Ergebnisse ihrer Inspektion innerhalb der nächsten zehn Tage geschickt bekommen. Daraufhin machte sich die vom Ministerium eingesetzte Lehrerin auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss und die letzten acht Minuten des Unterrichts konnte die Vertretungslehrerin tatsächlich noch richtigen Unterricht machen.

Die letzte Stunde des Tages, Kräuterkunde, fand für die Gryffindors, und somit auch für die drei Schüler Smaragds, zum Glück ohne Inspektion und somit ohne Unterbrechungen statt. Am Abend setzen sich die drei erneut in die Bibliothek und um 21:47 Uhr hatten sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht und alle Bücher in der Bibliothek gelesen und verinnerlicht … bis auf jene in der Verbotenen Abteilung.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, als Kaiba wie immer den Propheten las, stöhnte er leise auf. Sofort schauten ihn seine Geliebten verwundert an. „Was hast du denn?" fragte Yugi, wie immer auf japanisch, besorgt und neugierig. 

Kaiba antwortete nicht, sondern schob seinen beiden Geliebten, die ihm gegenüber saßen, nur stumm die Zeitung hin. Sie war auf der zwölften Seite aufgeschlagen. Als sie oben zu lesen anfingen, zeigte er auf einen recht kleinen Artikel, der relativ weit unten stand, unter ‚Vermischtes', und zu dem es kein Bild gab.

Unter der kleinen Überschrift ‚Antifluchkämpfer durchgedreht' stand folgender Text: ‚Gestern am frühen Abend suchte Wilbert Slinkhard, der einer der stärksten Gegner von Flüchen aller Art ist, stark verstört das Zaubereiministerium auf. Augenzeugenberichten zufolge soll er ständig gestammelt haben: „Gegenflüche lernen ist wichtig! Bitte bringen Sie mir… und auch den Kindern bei, wie man sich wirklich verteidigt! Bitte… Bevor er zurückkommt! Bitte, sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Kinder sich gegen ihn verteidigen können! Ich flehe Sie an… Alle Ausgaben meines Buches müssen vernichtet werden!" Auf die Frage, wer zurückkomme und vor wem welche Kinder geschützt werden müssten, antwortete der total verstörte Mann: „Der schwarze Mann mit den weißen Haaren, der aus dem Schrank kommt. Er war überall, und alles war so dunkel und kalt! Er wohnt in den Schatten. Bitte, die Kinder müssen in der Schule lernen, wie sie ihn abwehren, bevor er sie alle holt!" Da Mr. Slinkhard vor jeder dunklen Stelle und jedem Schatten zurückwich und panisch reagierte, musste er in das St. Mungo eingewiesen werden. Es wird vermutet, dass der Mann von irgendjemandem verflucht wurde, und daher ist das Ministerium auf der Suche nach Augenzeugen oder Zauberern, die aus anderen Quellen Hinweise auf die Tat geben können.'

„Was haltet ihr davon?" fragte Kaiba seine beiden Geliebten, natürlich auch auf japanisch.

Yami und Yugi sahen sich kurz an, dann Kaiba und sagten nur: „Baku-Ra."

„Wer sonst?" erwiderte der CEO.

„Wir sollten Ryou und Baku-Ra einen Besuch abstatten, oder was meint ihr?" fragte Yugi.

„Ja, aber jetzt ist es schon zu spät", erwiderte Kaiba nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „In einer Viertelstunde beginnt der Unterricht und das wäre etwas zu knapp. Wir sollten das in der Mittagspause machen."

„Einverstanden", entschied Yami. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, haben wir etwa eine Stunde und unsere Hausaufgaben können wir auch später erledigen."

Nachdem sie das beschlossen hatten, aßen sie noch ihr restliches Frühstück und gingen dann in ihre verschiedenen Klassen, da in der ersten Stunde die Wahlkurse auf dem Programm standen. Während Yugi und Yami sich über ihren normal verlaufenden Unterricht freuen konnten, hatte Kaiba nicht soviel Glück. Gerade als er in den Gang einbog, in dem der Klassenraum für Arithmantik lag, sah er, wie Professor Umbridge denselben betrat. Sofort stöhnte er innerlich auf und hoffte, dass sie wegen etwas anderem hier war und gleich wieder gehen würde, anstatt den Unterricht zu inspizieren.

Doch natürlich wurde seine Hoffnung nicht erfüllt. Einen Moment später war auch er am Unterrichtsraum angelangt und betrat ihn. Als er seinen Platz neben Hermine einnahm, schaute sie kurz zu ihm hoch, um ihn zu begrüßen, bevor sie wieder Professor Umbridge böse anstarrte, die sich gerade in die hintere Ecke am Fenster setzte. Nur wenige Sekunden später klingelte es schon, und Professor Vektor kam, wie immer strahlend, aus ihrem Vorbereitungsraum.

„Guten Tag, Klasse", sagte sie fröhlich. „Wie Sie vermutlich schon gesehen haben, haben wir heute Gesellschaft bekommen. Professor Umbridge will prüfen, ob ich sie auch wirklich gut unterrichte, damit ihre Eltern überzeugt sein können, dass sie in guten Händen sind", erklärte sie heiter, als wäre es ein Anlass zur Freude.

„Kommen wir zuerst zu der Hausaufgabenkontrolle", fuhr sie fort, während sich Umbridge ein paar Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett machte. Ein paar Mal versuchte sie, den Unterricht zu unterbrechen, aber die Arithmantiklehrerin war stets in der Lage, die Fragen, die die Inquisitorin stellte, mit extrem kurzen Antworten schnell abzuhandeln. Das Vergleichen der Schulaufgaben ging auf diese Weise zunächst sehr zügig voran, und fast alle Schüler hatten alle Aufgaben richtig gelöst. Nur die letzte Aufgabe hatte den Schüler ein paar Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Daher entschloss sich Professor Vektor, sie an der Tafel vorrechnen zu lassen, so dass alle sie nachvollziehen konnten.

„Warum helfen Sie nicht dabei, Professor Umbridge?" fragte sie fröhlich und freundlich. „Soweit ich weiß, hatten Sie Arithmantik, und diese Aufgabe ist auch nur auf Niveau des zweiten Jahres, weil wir diese Aufgaben besonders intensiv wiederholen, da sie für das Verstehen des neuen Stoffes unheimlich wichtig sind, und wer diese nicht verstanden hat auch die folgenden nicht verstehen wird((5))."

„Nein, danke", erwiderte die Großinquisitorin mit ihrem honigsüßen Lächeln. „Ich bin etwas aus der Übung und außerdem bin ich ja nur hier, um ihren Unterricht zu begutachten."

„Aber dann ist es doch umso besser, wenn Sie mit uns zusammen die Aufgabe an der Tafel machen", erwiderte Professor Vektor, ohne sich die gute Laune verderben zu lassen. „Dann können Sie meinen Unterricht doch gleich viel besser beurteilen, weil sie nicht nur zugesehen, sondern ihn hautnah erlebt haben."

„Nein, das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, aber ich bin zufrieden mit dem Blick von außen, das ist unvoreingenommener", wehrte Umbridge ab.

Die Lehrerin für Arithmantik schmollte leicht. „Ach, kommen Sie schon. Niemand von uns beißt oder wird Ihnen einen Vorwurf machen, wenn Sie etwas nicht so gut können. Klasse, ermutigen Sie doch unsere liebe Großinquisitorin ein wenig."

Die Schüler drehten sich zu Umbridge um und versuchten, sie mit Zwischenrufen dazu zu ermutigen, die Aufgabe zu lösen. Da der Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schnell klar wurde, dass sie jeglichen Respekt seitens der Schüler verlieren würde, täte sie es nicht, erhob sie sich schließlich und ging zur Tafel. „Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr viel", sagte sie zu Vektor.

„Wie gesagt, das macht nichts. Also, hier ist die Aufgabe noch einmal…" Nachdem die Arithmantiklehrerin die Aufgabestellung, die sofort an der Tafel erschien, noch einmal vorgelesen hatte, begann Umbridge, mit viel Hilfe von Professor Vektor und der Klasse, sie zu lösen. Nur wenige grundsätzliche Probleme waren ihr noch im Kopf. Die Fachlehrerin hingegen nutzte auch gleich die Fehler, die ihre kleine, krötenähnliche Kollegin machte, um anhand dieser noch einmal die wichtigsten Grundlagen anzusprechen.

Als die Aufgabe endlich gelöst war, war die Stunde schon fast zu Ende und Professor Vektor sagte zu Umbridge, die sich verbittert auf ihren Platz in der Ecke zurückzog, dass ihre Leistung gar nicht so schlecht gewesen sei. Wenn sie, also Professor Vektor, ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' hätte machen müssen, hätte sie vermutlich wesentlich schlechter dagestanden, sagte sie lachend. Der Kurs löste noch schnell eine leichte Aufgabe, und danach schaffte es die Arithmantiklehrerin nur noch, den Schüler ein paar weitere Aufgaben aufzugeben, bevor es klingelte. Während die Schüler schon ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, versprach sie ihnen noch, dass sie in der nächsten Stunde endlich mit dem neuen Stoff anfangen würden.

Umbridge hingegen, die ansonsten in der Stunde keine Fragen mehr gestellt hatte, auch nicht bei den Schülern, ging, während die Lehrerin dem Kurs noch ihre letzten Informationen gab, nach vorne und fragte Professor Vektor, seit wann sie an Hogwarts tätig sei. Die Lehrerin beantwortete die Frage fröhlich mit: „19 Jahre." Dann sagte die Großinquisitorin nur noch, dass die Lehrerin die Ergebnisse der Inspektion bald erfahren würde, bevor sie, ohne sich nur ein Mal umzudrehen, den Raum verließ.

Kaiba und Hermine, die die einzige Gryffindor war, die Arithmantik besuchte, gingen zusammen zu Verwandlung. Unterwegs schielte die braunhaarige Gryffindor ständig aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem CEO, und Kaiba hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mit sich kämpfte, ob sie ihn etwas fragen sollte oder nicht. „Was?" fragte er schließlich genervt.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und schaute in eine andere Richtung. „Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht…", erwiderte sie zögerlich. Mit einem Blick über den Flur vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie allein waren, bevor sie etwa eine halbe Minute später ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte und, bemüht, beiläufig zu klingen, fragte: „Was hältst du von Professor Umbridges Unterricht?"

Kaiba, der das Thema nicht erwartet hatte, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er blieb kurz stehen und musterte das Mädchen abschätzend, das auch stehengeblieben war und nun unter seinem Blick noch nervöser zu werden schien. „Ich halte ihren Unterricht für eine Farce", sagte er schließlich und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, aber sehr langsam. Hermine schloss sich ihm sofort wieder an.

„Ja", sagte sie, erleichtert, dass er anscheinend ihrer Meinung war. „Ich bin derselben Meinung. Deshalb überlegen wir, ob wir sozusagen eine Lerngruppe machen, wo wir wirklich die Praxis lernen, und ich habe mich entschlossen, Leute zu fragen, ob sie mitmachen wollen. Hätten du und auch Yami und Yugi vielleicht Interesse daran?"

„Ich muss sie fragen, aber ich denke schon, dass sie interessiert sind", erwiderte er. „Wir hätten auch einzeln geübt, aber in einer Gruppe ist es bestimmt besser. Was plant ihr denn so zu üben und wann?"

„Also, wir hatten gedacht, dass Harry uns unterrichten könnte, weil er sehr gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist", antwortete Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit du über die Ereignisse an der Schule in den letzten vier Jahren unterrichtet bist, aber Harry hat ziemlich viel praktische Erfahrung."

„Ja", sagte Kaiba. „Dumbledore-sensei hat uns davon berichtet. Vermutlich kennen wir nicht jedes Detail, aber ich denke, wir haben ein guten Überblick. Er hatte es zwei Mal mit Voldemort, ein Mal mit Voldemort in Form einer Erinnerung und ein Mal mit Dementoren, die ihn und seinen Paten, der ihn angeblich umbringen wollte, angegriffen haben, zu tun."

„Genau", sagte Hermine leicht verunsichert. Sie hatte Kaiba entsetzt angesehen, als er den Namen des dunklen Lords so leichtfertig benutzte. Denn obwohl sie jenen inzwischen ebenfalls beim Namen nannte, hatte sie die Furcht vor ihm doch noch nicht überwunden. Ein paar Augenblicke später gewann sie ihre Fassung jedoch wieder und fuhr fort: „Und auch seine Noten waren ziemlich gut in Verteidigung. Außerdem schafft er sogar, wie du weißt, einen Patronus und letztes Jahr konnte er als einziger einen Imperiumsfluch abschütteln."

„Auf jeden Fall hat er, wie du sagtest, Erfahrung und ist somit als Lehrer vermutlich durchaus fähig", meinte Kaiba. „Aber wann und wo können wir das machen?"

Hermine überlegte kurz, während sie in den Gang einbogen, an dessen Ende der Klassenraum für Verwandlung lag. „Ich dachte, das könnten wir in einer Vorbesprechung klären, wenn wir wissen, wer Interesse hätte. Also, wenn ihr wollt, kommt am Hogsmeade-Wochende in den Eberkopf."

„Hogsmeade?" fragte Kaiba verwundert.

„Oh, hat euch das noch keiner erzählt?" fragte Hermine verwundert zurück. „Hogsmeade ist das Zaubererdorf, das hier in der Nähe ist. Schüler dürfen mit Erlaubnis der Eltern ab dem dritten Jahr an bestimmten Wochenende dorthin. Die betreffenden Wochenenden müssten auf eurem Schwarzem Brett ausgehängt sein."

„Nein, bei uns hängt das nicht. Aber ich werde nachher fragen. Die Erlaubnis für den Besuch sollte auch keine Problem sein."

„Gut, soweit ich weiß, ist der erste Besuch im Dorf dieses Jahr in der ersten Oktoberwoche", erwiderte Hermine. „Sag dann noch mal bescheid, ob diesbezüglich alles klar ist. Ich zeichne euch dann eine Karte, wie ihr am besten zum Eberkopf kommt."

„Gut", sagte Kaiba, während sie den Klassenraum betraten. „Ich werde dich bald informieren."

Kaum hatten sich Kaiba und Hermine gesetzt, klingelte es auch schon. Gedanklich berichtete er seinen beiden Geliebten, was Hermine ihnen vorgeschlagen hatte, und Yami und Yugi waren von der Idee angetan. Auch wenn es schneller gehen würde, die Zauber auf ihre Weise zu lernen, und sie sie vermutlich auch schon beherrschten bzw. beherrschen würden, wenn es soweit war, so konnte es doch nicht schaden.

Verwandlung an sich verlief wie immer. Da sie mit dem Verschwindezauber auch bei anderen Tieren als Mäusen keine Probleme hatten, konnten sie in der restlichen Zeit schon den Aufsatz anfangen, den McGonagall ihnen als Hausaufgabe geben wollte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ein normales Monster mit den Werten 1700/1000.

((2)) Magician: Das Wort ‚Sogen' bedeutet ‚Wiese' und genau das soll diese Karte auch sein. Fragt mich nicht, warum sie das nicht übersetzen konnten. Manchmal tun sie es und dann wieder nicht... Auf jeden Fall stärkt diese Karte Monster vom Typ ‚Krieger' und ‚Ungeheuer-Krieger'.

((3)) Ein Effektmonster mit den Werten 500/1100. Bin zu faul zum Abschreiben… es zerstört halt als Flippeffekt eine Fallenkarte und wenn die Karte verdeckt ist, die man zerstören will, wird sie vorher aufgedeckt. Zauberkarten bleiben davon unberührt.

((4)) Ich kann nicht umhin, diese Szene wiederzugeben, denn ich finde sie einfach nur toll. ‚grins' Wer es noch mal in vollen Zügen genießen möchte, kann das auf den Seiten 377-379 von HP-DODP tun.

((5)) Ich möchte anmerken, dass ich Arithmantik immer noch nicht verstanden habe, deshalb ist das leider alles etwas schwammig hier. Entschuldigung. ‚verbeug'

Annuket: So, dann wieder bis in zwei Wochen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt bis dahin eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit.


	13. Kapitel 12: Ein neues Tier

Annuket: Hallo. Als allererstes möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass wir dieses Mal einen Tag später updaten.  
Magician: Eigentlich ist das meine Schuld. Ein Freund meiner Familie ist letzte Woche gestorben. Wir waren alle ziemlich geschockt deswegen, weil es total überraschend kam. Ich konnte mich da dann nicht mehr wirklich auf das Korrigieren konzentrieren. Und dann war gestern auch noch die Beerdigung und ich wusste, dass ich danach fix und fertig sein würde. Na ja, und deshalb haben wir das Update auf heute verschieben müssen. Es tut mir sehr leid. 'sich verbeug'  
Annuket: Wir hoffen, dass ihr uns wegen der Verspätung nicht böse seid und dass ihr beim Lesen des Kapitels Spaß haben werdet. Ich persönlich mag es. 'neues Tier und Alte-Runen-Professorin knuddel'  
Magician: Die Lehrerin in Alte Runen ist einfach nur spitze. Ich find sie toll!  
Annuket: Als nächstes möchte ich mich bei meinen Reviewern bedanken (auch wenn es leider nur zwei waren). Irgendwie hatte ich auch weniger Leser...Auf jeden Fall erst einmal dir vielen Dank, Dax. Auch dir vielen Dank, Lilly. Da du Baku-Ra magst, wird es dich vermutlich freuen zu hören, dass er dieses Kapitel wieder dabei ist. Sehr viel spannendere Dinge tun die drei ab jetzt aber vermutlich nicht. Danke für die Kekse und den Kakao… 'Kakao schlürf und an Keksen knabber' So und nun den Disclaimer. Also, mir…  
'Personengruppe kommt rein, fast alle scheinen Auroren zu sein'   
Panischer Nicht-Auror: Das ist sie! Das ist sie! Von der hat der schwarze Mann mit den weißen Haaren gesprochen! Sie soll der Drahtzieher hinter allem sein!  
Auror 'zieht Zauberstab sicherheitshalber': Verstehe. Miss, darf ich sie bitten, zum Verhörzimmer des Ministeriums mitzukommen? Wir hätte da einige Fragen…  
Annuket: Was? Worum geht es?  
Auror: Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie eine Geschichte schreiben und dafür Figuren von Harry Potter und Yugioh als Geiseln genommen haben, um sie das Ganze erleben zu lassen.  
Annuket: Hey, sie spielen freiwillig mit und ich sage auch jedes Kapitel, dass sie mir nicht gehören… Das heißt, ich versuche es, aber oft sagen es andere… So wie sie heute…  
Panischer Nicht-Auror (zu Auror): Sehen Sie? Sehen Sie? Sie gibt es zu! (zu Annuket) Erkennen Sie mich, Sie unmögliche Person? Ich bin Slinkhard, dem Sie diesen weißhaarigen Irren auf den Hals gehetzt haben!  
Annuket: Es tut mir leid, aber das war im Drehbuch nun mal erforderlich.  
Slinkhard (zu Auror): Verhaften Sie sie!  
Auror 'richtete Zauberstab auf Annuket': Miss, ich muss sie leider festnehmen…  
Annuket: Das glaube ich nicht. 'setzt Autorenpower ein, um Gedächtnisse der beiden zu verändern, wie bei "Men in Black"(gehört mir nicht)'  
Auroren und Slinkhard 'verwirrt und planlos': Hä? Was ist los?  
Annuket: Wollen sie nun gehen oder nicht? Hier ist definitiv nicht ihre Weihnachtsfeier!  
Auroren und Slinkhard: Äh… Ok… 'gehen'  
Annuket: Ui, das war knapp… Jetzt aber los mit dem Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- (?)

**Kapitel 12: Ein neues Tier **

Schließlich kam die Mittagspause. Nachdem Yami, Yugi und Kaiba eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, gingen sie in einen Gang, in dem sie alleine waren, und verschwanden in den Schatten. Als sie die Schatten verließen, waren sie in einem ordentlichen Zimmer. Es war in zwei Teile aufgeteilt, die in der Mitte durch eine Papierwand voneinander getrennt waren.

In der einen Hälfte lag Chetmety unter dem Fenster direkt in den letzten Strahlen der Sonne. Er hatte sich zusammengerollt und schlief ruhig. Als die Schattenmagier ein paar Schritte auf die Riesenschlange zugegangen waren, erwachte sie und blinzelte schläfrig. --:Hm?:-- fragte er, einen kurzen Moment orientierungslos, ehe er Yami, Yugi und Kaiba sah und sich seine großen, roten Augen weit öffneten. Augenblicklich verschwand jede Spur von Müdigkeit aus ihnen, als er erkannte, wer da plötzlich im Zimmer stand.

--:Hallo:-- begrüßte er sie überrascht. --:Was führt euch nach Japan?:--

„Hallo Chetmety", erwiderte Yugi. „Entschuldige, dass wir dich geweckt haben, aber weißt du, wo Baku-Ra ist? Wir wollten kurz mit ihm sprechen."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die kleine Uhr, die auf dem Schränkchen neben ihnen stand, antwortete das heilige Tier des Apopis: --:Hmmm… So weit ich weiß, hatten er und Ryou bis vor einer halben Stunde noch an einem Go-Club teilgenommen, den der letztere ausprobieren wollte. Sie sollten bald kommen.:--

Kaum hatte die Riesenschlange zu Ende geredet, öffnete sich die Tür und Ryou kam herein. „… der Club braucht seine Steine, und es ist nicht das Ziel des Spieles, heimlich möglichst viele Steine des Gegners zu klauen, sondern nur Felder durch--", hier unterbrach er seine Strafpredigt und blieb in der Tür stehen, weil er Yami, Yugi und Kaiba sah. Baku-Ra, der Ryou offensichtlich auf dem Fuße gefolgt war, streckte sich ein wenig und spähte über die Schulter seines Hikaris in das Zimmer, um den Grund für dessen abruptes Schweigen zu erfahren.

„Yugi? Yami? Kaiba?", fragte Ryou verwundert, ehe er die wenigen Schritte zu ihnen zurücklegte und Yugi zur Begrüßung kurz umarmte. „Was gibt es? Ist etwas geschehen? Warum seid ihr hier?"

„Wir wollten darüber reden, was Baku-Ra gestern Abend gemacht hat", erwiderte Yami.

„Gestern Abend?" wiederholte Ryou, einen Moment lang verwirrt. Dann antwortete er mit einem knallroten Gesicht: „Er war hier."

„Die ganze Zeit?" wollte Yami weiter wissen.

„Tja", sagte Baku-Ra, grinste herablassend und legte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um Ryous Schultern. „Ich kann im Gegensatz zu dir meinen Mann stehen und erfülle meine ‚männlichen Pflichten' sehr gewissenhaft."

„Baku-Ra", hauchte Ryou böse und beschämt, sein Gesicht so rot wie eine sehr reife Tomate.

„Ist doch wahr", sagte Baku-Ra, der es liebte, Ryou so verlegen zu sehen, und daher entschlossen war, es bis zum Äußersten zu treiben. „Ich habe schon vergessen, wie oft du gestern beim Höhepunkt meinen Namen gestöhnt hast, bevor du eingeschlafen bist."

Der sanfte weißhaarige Junge schlug leicht den Arm des Grabräubers weg und als er versuchte, das Thema etwas davon abzulenken, grinste der Geist des Millenniumsringes böse. „Wieso? Warum wollt ihr wissen, wo er war?" fragte er mit einer gezwungen fröhlichen Stimme.

Kaiba öffnete seine Tasche, zog die Zeitung heraus und warf sie Ryou zu. Dieser fing sie verwirrt und schaute sich die Titelstory an, in der es darum ging, dass irgendein alter Ex-Quidditchspieler unter dem Verdacht stand, in den Verkauf von irgendwelchen dubiosen Zaubertränken verwickelt zu sein. „Seite zwölf", sagte der CEO. „Der Artikel ist eingekreist."

Ryou schlug die angegebene Seite auf, und Baku-Ra, der über die Schulter seines Geliebten mitlas, konnte sich ein erneutes böses, aber auch irgendwie zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch das verschwand nur Augenblicke, nachdem es gekommen war und wurde ersetzt durch einen leicht nervösen Gesichtsausdruck, als Ryou zunächst nichts sagte, sondern nur weiter auf die Zeitung in seinen Händen starrte und dabei leicht zu zittern anfing. Dann flüsterte er: „Bak-kun… Willst du mir das nicht erklären?"

Der Grabräuber, zu Lebzeiten der gefürchtetste Mann Ägyptens, der vor nichts und niemand Angst gehabt hatte, wich verlegen lachend ein paar Schritte vor Ryou zurück, der sich währenddessen langsam zu ihm umdrehte, seine Augen hinter seinem Pony versteckt. „Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe, oder?" fragte er nervös und versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen.

Der normalerweise sehr sanfte Junge sagte nichts und rührte sich auch nicht von der Stelle. Baku-Ra wurde mit jeder Sekunde, in der sein Hikari ihn nicht ansah, mit ihm sprach oder sich auch nur rührte, sichtlich nervöser. „Ach weißt du, Ryou…", begann er schließlich zögerlich und ging noch ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er plötzlich die Wand hinter sich spürte. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich war die ganze Nacht hier."

--:Ja, bis auf die paar Stunden, die du in Großbritannien warst… Nun gib schon endlich zu, dass du es warst. Es wissen doch sowieso schon alle. Mit deinen Lügen machst du alles nur noch schlimmer:--, mischte sich Chetmety ein. --:Oder soll ich erzählen, was du getan hast? Ich habe schließlich alles gesehen.:--

„Dieses Mal weißt du doch gar nicht alles", erwiderte der Grabräuber schadenfroh und vergaß für einen Moment, dass er ja eigentlich nicht zugeben wollte, dass er es gewesen war. „Schließlich habe ich dich hier zurückgelassen, obwohl du wach warst, weil ich genau weiß, dass du immer alles ausplauderst."

„Du warst es also doch", sagte Ryou leise und schaute den Grabräuber nun vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ähm…", sagte Baku-Ra zögerlich. Ihm war klar, dass lügen jetzt völlig zwecklos war, und so senkte er den Kopf. „Sieh mal, mein Juwel", versuchte er seinen Hikari zu beruhigen. „Nach unseren ähm… Aktivitäten gestern Nacht war ich etwas zu aufgekratzt, um zu schlafen--"

--:Ehem:-- hustete Chetmety. --:Hast du nicht vorher extra viel geschlafen und hast Ryou schon beim Sex etwas Energie abgezogen, um ihn müder zu machen und dich munterer, damit er später nicht aufwacht, während du unterwegs bist? Zumindest hast du bei unserer Unterhaltung gestern Nacht, als du mich nicht mitnehmen wolltest, damit angegeben.:--

Ryou schaute kurz zu der Schlange und dann wieder zu Baku-Ra. Seine Augen waren nun mit Tränen gefüllt, und er sah den Grabräuber vorwurfsvoll an. „Wie konntest du nur?" fragte er tief verletzt und verschwand in den Schatten.

Baku-Ra sah fassungslos auf die Stelle, an der Ryou vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu Chetmety um, und seine Augen blitzten zornig. „Was sollte das? Du hast ihm weh getan!"

--:Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt:-- erwiderte die Schlange empört. --:Du hast es schließlich getan, und damit das ganze ausgelöst.:--

„Aber Ryou hätte ohne dich nie etwas davon erfahren", schrie der Grabräuber aufgebracht.

Chetmety wollte gerade zurückschreien, als Yugi dazwischenging. „Genug", sagte er, nun seinerseits wütend. „Chetmety, manchmal musst du wirklich genauer die Situation und deine Worte beachten, auch wenn sie der Wahrheit entsprechen. Und Baku-Ra-kun, du musst ehrlicher werden. Ihr habt Ryou-kun beide verletzt!"

Der weißhaarige Mann sah einen Moment wütend zu Boden und öffnete dann ein Schattenportal. „Wohin willst du?" fragte Yami.

Baku-Ra schaute ihn hasserfüllt an. „Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber ich will natürlich zu ihm!"

„Lass es", erwiderte Yugi wieder ruhiger. „Bleib lieber hier. Ryou muss sich erst einmal wieder beruhigen. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, und du überlegst derweilen, was du gemacht hast und wie du es ihm gegenüber wiedergutmachen willst."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand Yugi in den Schatten. Der amethystäugige Junge brauchte nicht lange, um Ryous Energie zu finden, obwohl er sie zu verbergen suchte. Als der kleinste der fünf Schattenmagier bei dem anderen auftauchte, sah er, dass dieser sich hinter einen Felsen gehockt hatte, das Gesicht zwischen Knien und Armen verborgen. Sie waren an einem See, der aus einem Bilderbuch hätte stammen können. Das Wasser war klar und leicht orange vom letzten Abendrot, die Berge um sie herum spiegelten sich darin ebenso wie der Wald, der sie umgab. Es war ruhig, und man hörte nur das Singen der Vögel, das leise Zirpen und Summen von einigen Insekten und das fast lautlose Rascheln von Blättern im sanften Wind.

„Es ist schön hier", sagte Yugi, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen, dass nicht sofort mit dem weißhaarigen Geist zu tun hatte.

Ryou reagierte zunächst nicht. Ein paar Minuten stand Yugi ruhig und geduldig neben seinem auf dem Boden kauernden Freund und sagte nichts. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er noch immer so etwas macht", sagte der Weißhaarige schließlich leise. „Ich dachte, dass er mich liebt… dass ich ihm vertrauen kann…"

Yugi überlegte kurz. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich hintergangen fühlst. Mir würde es genauso gehen", sagte er schließlich ruhig. „Aber andererseits… Wenn ich bedenke, dass wir hier von Baku-Ra-kun reden, dann ist es vielleicht sogar ein Liebesbeweis."

Ryou schaute empört auf, und seine tränennassen Augen starrten Yugi zornig an. „Dass er mich hintergeht und mich einschläfert, um sich dann in der Nacht rauszuschleichen und Menschen zu quälen, soll ein Liebesbeweis sein?"

Yugi hockte sich zu ihm, aber seine amethystfarbenen Augen mieden die braunen seines Freundes und betrachteten dafür weiter das Wasser. „Ich weiß nicht… aber schließlich reden wir wie gesagt von Baku-Ra-kun. Er ist doch immer etwas… anders gewesen. Früher hätte er dich mitgenommen und dich alles ansehen lassen, um sich auch noch zusätzlich an deinem Schmerz beim Zuschauen zu erfreuen, oder? Insofern ist es doch nett von ihm."

Einen Moment starrte Ryou vor sich auf die Erde und das Gras. „Ja, schon… Aber selbst wenn er es aus Rücksicht auf mich vor mir verheimlicht hat, so macht das die Sache doch nicht besser!"

„Nein, tut es nicht", erwiderte Yugi. „Aber es gibt dir einen Grund, ihm zu verzeihen, oder? Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst und dass du ihm verzeihen willst."

Ryou schwieg kurz. „Ja, ich will ihm verzeihen, aber kann ich ihm vertrauen? Man kann doch nicht lieben ohne zu vertrauen", sagte er und schaute Yugi verzweifelt und traurig an.

Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment, bevor er wieder auf den spiegelglatten See schaute, über den gerade ein paar Wildgänse flogen. „Ja, da hast du Recht, aber es ist alleine deine Entscheidung, ihm wieder zu vertrauen oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall solltet ihr darüber in Ruhe miteinander reden. Vielleicht bei einem romantischem Abendessen oder so."

Der weißhaarige Mann lachte leicht, obwohl ihm immer noch ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Baku-Ra zu einem romantischen Essen mitnehmen? Das endet gewöhnlich in einer Katastrophe… Das habe ich ein Mal mit ihm gemacht und auch wenn ich es inzwischen lustig finde, daran zurück zu denken, so ist es nichts, was ich wiederholen möchte."

Yugi lächelte seinen Freund an. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Gemeinsam starrten sie eine Weile auf das Wasser. „Ich denke, wir sollten zurückgehen", sagte Ryou schließlich. Es war inzwischen schon recht dunkel, und die ersten Sterne leuchteten am Himmel.

Die beiden jungen Männer erhoben sich und wollten gerade ihre Magie benutzen, als plötzlich etwas Weißes Ryou rammte und ihn unsanft zu Boden stürzen ließ. --Oh nein. Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung--, sagte eine weibliche Stimme ein paar Sekunden später.

Verwundert betrachteten die beiden Schattenmagier das Wesen. Es war ein weißer Vogel, etwa so groß wie eine Ente, aber zierlicher. Er sah irgendwie aus wie ein Pfau, hatte also einen langen Hals und einen kleinen Kopf mit schmalem, orangefarbenem Schnabel. Auf seinem Kopf waren kleine Federn wie eine Art Krone und die Schwanzfedern waren, ebenfalls wie bei einem Pfau, extrem lang.

Der Vogel schaute sie mit großen, schwarzen Augen an und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. --Was schauen Sie mich so an? Bestimmt sind Sie mir böse, weil ich Sie aus Versehen umgeflogen habe… Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, aber ich muss weiter. Was rede ich da eigentlich? Sie können mich doch bestimmt sowieso nicht verstehen.--

„Was genau sind Sie?" fragte der weißhaarige Junge und siezte den Vogel zurück. „Sind Sie etwa ein heiliges Tier?"

--Oh… können Sie mich wirklich verstehen?-- Die beiden Schattenmagier nickten nur stumm. --Dann habe ich also Sie gespürt. Verzeihung, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Meine Göttin hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich Sie aufsuchen soll, nicht wie Sie aussehen. Ich bin Schutniu, Dienerin der Maat((1)).--

„Sehr erfreut, ich bin Ryou und das ist Yugi."

--Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits--, sagte Schutniu und neigte höflich den Kopf. --Ich habe schon einiges von Ihnen gehört. Meine Göttin sagte, Sie beide stärken mit ihren Partnern das Gleichgewicht der Welt und ganz besonders Sie, Ryou-sama.--

„Wirklich?" fragte der weißhaarige Mann.

Der weiße Vogel nickte. --Ja. Und deshalb muss ich Sie auch um einen großen Gefallen bitten.--

„Was denn?" wollte Ryou neugierig wissen.

--Meine Göttin möchte, dass ich in Ihrer Nähe bleibe und besonders den Diener des Chaos im Auge behalte. Es würde meinen Auftrag wirklich wahnsinnig erleichtern, wenn Sie die Unannehmlichkeit auf sich nehmen würden und mich als Ihr Haustier akzeptieren könnten.--

Ryou blinzelte und starrte Schutniu einen Moment verwirrt an. Dann fragte er unsicher: „Sie wollen mein Haustier sein?"

--Nur, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht--, antwortete der Vogel schnell. --Ich würde verstehen, wenn Sie es ablehnen. Es ist schließlich anstrengend für Sie, wenn Sie sich um mich kümmern müssen. Aber als Gegenleistung wäre ich auch bereit, Botenflüge für Sie zu übernehmen, auch wenn mir bewusst ist, dass Sie vermutlich Eulen bevorzugen, weil die normal sind.--

„Soll das ein Witz sein?" fragte Yugi. „Auch wenn wir uns jetzt gerade mal ein paar Minuten kennen, so habe ich nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie auch nur im geringsten eine Belastung wären, Schutniu-san. Ryou-kun hat wesentlich mehr Arbeit in einer Stunde mit Baku-Ra-kun als er mit Ihnen vermutlich in einem Monat hätte, oder Ryou-kun?"

„Das ist richtig", stimmte Ryou zu. „Ich würde Sie gerne aufnehmen. Aber um eins möchte ich dann vorher bitten."

--Sie würden wirklich so großzügig sein? Das würde mir sehr helfen. Sagen Sie nur, was ich für Sie tun kann!-- sagte Schutniu glücklich.

Ryou lächelte sanft. „Ich würde es einfach nur vorziehen, wenn wir uns duzen könnten."

Der schöne weiße Vogel erwiderte das sanfte Lächeln mit seinen Augen. --Das ist alles? Es wäre mir eine Freude.--

Plötzlich piepte Yugis Armbanduhr. „Was denn, schon so spät? Unsere Mittagspause ist fast rum! Yami, Seto und ich müssen zum Unterricht!"

„Dann begleiten Schutniu und ich dich zu Baku-Ras und meinem Zimmer zurück", sagte Ryou und erhob sich. Den weißen Vogel, der während des Gesprächs auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte, nahm er nun auf den Arm und zu dritt verschwanden sie in den Schatten.

Als sie im Wohnheimzimmer ankamen, warteten Yami und Kaiba schon ungeduldig auf ihren Geliebten. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von Ryou, Baku-Ra, Chetmety und Schutniu, die von allen bis auf die beiden Hikaris einen fragenden Blick erntete. Doch in Anbetracht der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit hatten Yami und Kaiba keine Zeit zu fragen. Hastig verschwanden die drei Hogwarts-Schüler in den Schatten.

Nach ihrem Besuch in Japan kamen die drei Schattenmagier fünf Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht. Professor Raue-Pritsche ermahnte sie, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren sollte, bestrafte sie aber ansonsten zum Glück nicht.

Während des Unterrichts sollten sie sich noch einmal mit den Bowtruckles beschäftigen. Da die Lehrerin sie dabei erneut alleine die Zweigmännchen beobachten ließ, nutzte Yugi die Gelegenheit, seinen Geliebten gedanklich zu erzählen, wie Ryou und er Schutniu begegnet waren und wer sie war.

/-/Und was ist mit euch?/-/ fragte Yugi, nachdem er seinen Bericht beendet hatte. /-/Was habt ihr und Baku-Ra-kun gemacht?/-/

/Erst einmal haben wir uns ein Weile angestarrt/, erwiderte Yami. /Schließlich hat er aufgegeben und zugegeben, dass er für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich ist. Und dann hat er erzählt, warum er es gemacht hat./

/'/Genau/'/, bestätigte Kaiba. /'/Der Idiot wollte dem Typen eins auswischen, weil der Mann dieses langweilige Theorie-Buch geschrieben hat. Er wollte sehen, wie er reagiert, wenn er mal wirklich Gegenflüche braucht. Außerdem hofft er, dass der Unterricht umgestellt wird und auch praktische Zauber geübt werden, damit die Zauberer wenigstens versuchen können, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, wenn er mal welche quälen will./'/

/-/Ich glaube nicht, dass das mit dem Umstellen des Unterrichts so einfach ist/-/, sagte Yugi nachdenklich. /-/Oh, und habt ihr ihm wieder einmal deutlich gemacht, dass so etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?/-/

/Ja, aber ich vermute, das wird nicht lange in seinem Kopf bleiben… oder zumindest wird er es nicht lange beachten./

/-/Das stimmt, aber es ist gut, dass er weiß, dass wir aufpassen./-/

Sie konzentrierten sich wieder ganz auf ihre Arbeit, und bereits ein paar Minuten später endete ihre Doppelstunde ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'. Danach gingen sie zu ihrer Astronomiestunde. Zum Glück ließ sich dabei Umbridge nicht sehen. Wenn Yami, Yugi und Kaiba richtig gehört hatten, hatte die Großinquisitorin den Unterricht von Professor Sinistra schon am Montag bei der Ravenclaw-Slytherin Klasse des zweiten Jahrgangs geprüft, und somit war eine zweite Inspektion eigentlich auch nicht zu erwarten.

Nach Astronomie gingen die drei Schattenmagier mit ihren wenigen Mitschülern zu Alte Runen. Wie gewöhnlich setzten sie und die anderen Schüler sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze. Kurz vor dem Läuten der Schulglocke allerdings kam noch jemand in das Zimmer gewackelt: Dolores Jane Umbridge.

/'/Seht nur/'/, sagte Kaiba in Gedanken missgelaunt zu seinen Geliebten, da er die Großinquisitorin zuerst bemerkte, und die beiden nicht neben ihm saßen. /'/Scheint so, als dürften wir noch eine Unterrichtsinspektion erleben./'/

/-/Ich hoffe nur, sie macht Sousey-sensei nicht irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten/-/, erwiderte Yugi besorgt.

/Ich glaube nicht, dass Umbridge die geringste Chance gegen sie hat/, beruhigte Yami ihn. Während der wenigen Stunden, die sie bisher bei ihr gehabt hatten, war die anfängliche Feindseligkeit zwischen dem ehemaligen Pharao und der Lehrerin langsam abgeklungen und nun respektierten sie einander. Daher konnte der alte Ägypter aus fester Überzeugung sagen/Die Frau weiß schließlich, wie sie sich durchsetzen kann, Aibou./

/'/Genau, also mach dir keine Sorgen/'/, sagte Kaiba in seinem sanftesten Tonfall zu Yugi. /'/Ich denke auch, dass es eher für unsere ‚ach so geliebte Lehrerin' für Verteidigung böse enden könnte als umgekehrt./'/

Derweilen schenkte Umbridge den Schülern ihr bekanntes breites Krötenlächeln und schaute sich um. Die einzigen freien Plätze waren wie immer zu beiden Seiten des stets tief in seine Studien versunkenen Ravenclawschülers Vincent Torn. Die Lehrerin wackelte zu ihm und stupste ihn an. Verwirrt schaute er hoch und sah die Frau mit großen Augen an. „Würden Sie bitte Platz machen, mein Lieber?" fragte sie in ihrem zuckersüßen Tonfall.

Der Ravenclaw nickte wortlos und räumte schnell den Platz frei, vor dem Umbridge stand, wobei er seine Notizzettel auf die andere Seite legte, anstatt sie wegzuräumen. Die Großinquisitorin setze sich, und er vertiefte sich wieder in die Pergamentrolle, die er gerade gelesen hatte, als er unterbrochen worden war. Wenige Sekunden später klingelte es aber auch schon, und wie immer beendete Madame Sousey nun ihre Meditation und öffnete die Augen. „Guten Tag, Klasse", sagte sie mit ihrer Stimme, die wie üblich sehr ruhig und würdevoll klang. „Ich hoffe, dass niemand vor allzu großen Schwierigkeiten stand und wir somit mit dem Vergleich der Hausaufgaben schnell fertig sein werden. Mal sehen, wer anfängt… Wie steht es mit ihnen Miss--" Sie unterbrach sich plötzlich. Während ihres üblichen Blickes in die Runde, um zu bestimmen, wer den ersten Satz übersetzen sollte, hatte sie unter ihren Schülern Umbridge entdeckt. Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich ihr Blick. „Und wer, bitteschön, sind Sie und was haben Sie in meinem Unterricht verloren?"

„Oh, ich bin die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, Dolores Jane Umbridge", sagte die Ministeriumsangestellte, und erneut breitete sich ein krötenartiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben meine Nachricht mit Datum und Uhrzeit ihrer Unterrichtsinspektion erhalten."

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", erwiderte die alte Lehrerin kalt. Ihr finsterer Blick blieb weiterhin auf Umbridge gerichtet, deren Lächeln nun stark gezwungen wirkte und die mehrmals schluckte, während Professor Sousey erklärte: „Ich nehme keine Post an, deren Umschlag nicht mit Runen beschriftet ist. Das sollte eigentlich allgemein bekannt sein. Ich kann auf diese bescheuerten Briefe verzichten, in denen mich irgendwelche wildfremden Menschen mit unwichtigem Kram belästigen. Und was bitte soll eine Großinquisitorin sein?"

„Nun", antwortete die persönliche Assistentin des Zauberereiministers. „Ich wurde berufen, um hier an dieser Schule für Ordnung und einen qualitativ hochwertigen Unterricht zu sorgen. Dazu besuche ich die Stunden, die meine Lehrerkollegen erteilen, befrage die Schüler und beurteile sie dann. Damit soll sichergestellt werden, dass die Schüler eine perfekte Ausbildung genießen können."

„Es gibt keine ‚perfekte Ausbildung'. Nichts ist perfekt", gab die alte Frau gebieterisch zurück, und ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. „Und was veranlasst Sie zu der Annahme, meine Schüler würden bei mir keinen angemessenen Unterricht bekommen? Im Gegenteil! Alle Professoren der Zauberuniversitäten, die meine Absolventen übernommen haben, waren meines Wissens stets begeistert von dem Stand, auf den ich die Schüler gebracht habe!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ihr Unterricht nicht angemessen ist…", erwiderte Umbridge nervös.

„Aber ihre Anwesenheit hier unterstellt das. Noch nie in den dreiundfünfzig Jahren, die ich hier unterrichte, ist mir etwas Derartiges unterstellt worden!" antwortete Professor Sousey aufgebracht, und die krötenartige Frau sank etwas in sich zusammen. Die Druidin schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete zwei Mal tief durch, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete und dann etwas ruhiger sagte: „Nun gut. Testen wir ihr Wissen, um zu sehen, ob sie wenigstens die Materie beherrschen. Sagen Sie mir, was folgender Satz bedeutet! Das war der erste Satz der Hausaufgabe zu dieser Stunde." Wie immer wedelte die alte Hexe mit ihrem Zauberstab, und Runen erschienen über ihr und auf den Tischen.

„Ähm, nun", sagte Umbridge zögerlich. Der Blick der älteren Frau wurde noch finsterer, und der Gesichtsausdruck der Großinquisitorin erinnerte immer mehr an einen Schüler, der ohne Hausaufgaben erwischt worden war. „Ich hatte nie alte Runen."

Die Augen der alten Frau schienen Blitze auf ihre Kollegin zu schleudern. „Und was, glauben Sie, haben Sie dann für eine Berechtigung, meinen Unterricht zu beurteilen? Theoretisch kann ich den Schülern ja totalen Blödsinn beibringen und selbst wenn Sie daneben sitzen, würden Sie es nicht einmal merken! Ich erwarte, dass sie von dieser Sekunde an den Rest der Stunde auf ihrem Platz sitzen und schweigen. Und wenn Sie die Schüler unbedingt etwas fragen müssen, dann tun Sie das nach dem Unterricht! Diese Kinder haben dieses Jahr Ihre ZAG-Prüfungen und keine Unterrichtsstunde sollte mit solchem Blödsinn wie Inspektionen vergeudet werden. Wenn dieser Schwachsinn während des Unterrichts unbedingt sein muss, dann kommen Sie gefälligst zum Unterricht für die Drittklässler wieder. Diese sind Ihnen vom Wissen her wenigstens nicht allzu weit voraus."

Nach einem weiteren Blick der vernichtenden Sorte wandte sich Professor Sousey an Torn. Diesen fragte sie mit etwas sanfterer Stimme: „Nun, wie haben Sie diesen Satz übersetzt?"

Der Rest der Unterrichtsstunde gestaltete sich wie in jeder anderen von Alte Runen. Professor Sousey ignorierte Umbridge, und diese versuchte krampfhaft, nicht aufzufallen. Sie ging nicht umher, stellte keine Fragen, und bei jeder der wenigen Notizen, die sie sich machte, versuchte sie möglichst leise zu schreiben.

Nach der Stunde war die Großinquisitorin die erste, die den Raum verließ, während die alte Lehrerin ihr noch mit einem verächtlichen Blick hinterher sah. Erst als Umbridge verschwunden war, setzte sich die Lehrerin wieder und schloss ihre Augen, um ihre Meditation fortzusetzen. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba packten, genau wie die anderen Schüler, derweilen ihre Sachen zusammen und begaben sich danach zum Abendessen in die Große Halle.

Anschließend machten die drei Schattenmagier schnell ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben. Als sie damit fertig waren, ging Kaiba zum Arbeiten nach Japan, während Yami und Yugi Zeit mit Scha, Miut und Benu verbrachten.

Sie benutzten die freie Zeit, um die Schule etwas genauer zu erkunden. Sarlena begleitete sie dabei und zeigte ihnen einiges. Schließlich kamen sie dabei auch in die Eulerei. Yugi schrieb einen Brief an seinen Großvater, während Benu aufgeregt zwischen den Eulen hin und her flog, die ihn teilweise ignorierten und teilweise genervt anschauten. Einem großen Uhu wurde das Spektakel schließlich zuviel und er hackte nach dem jungen Phönix, der verängstigt zu Yami zurückflog, damit der ihn vor dem anderen Vogel beschützte. Miut fauchte ihrerseits und jagte den Uhu durch die Eulerei, gefolgt von einem fröhlich bellenden Scha. Benu schaute von seinem sicheren Platz in Yamis Armen interessiert zu.

Schließlich rammte der Uhu aus Versehen Yugi, der auf dem Boden saß und noch immer mit dem Schreiben seines Briefes beschäftigt war. Der junge Mann umschlang den panischen Vogel mit dem Arm und sagte streng: „Jetzt ist es aber genug, Miut! Und das gilt auch für dich, Scha. Der arme Uhu ist schon ganz verstört." Während er den Vogel kurz streichelte, fiel ihm der Ring am Bein desselben auf, auf dem das Hogwarts-Emblem abgebildet war. „Oh, du bist eine Hogwartseule? Bringst du meinen Brief dann bitte zu meinem Großvater nach Japan, wenn ich fertig bin?"

Der Uhu schaute ihn einen Moment an, dann zu der auf der Lauer liegenden Miut, die anscheinend nur darauf wartete, dass er aus den sicheren Armen des Jungen, zu dem er sich geflüchtet hatte, entfernte, und wieder zurück zu Yugi, bevor er dann sein Bein ausstreckte als Zeichen, dass er gerne diesen Flug übernehmen würde. Yugi lächelte ihn an, streichelte kurz über seinen Kopf und sagte: „Das ist lieb. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Er schrieb den letzten Satz zu Ende, die Schlussformel und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter. Nachdem er den Brief zusammengerollt und beschriftet hatte, band er ihn dem Uhu ans Bein, brachte ihn zum Fenster und ließ ihn fliegen. Miut blickte enttäuscht hinterher.

Währenddessen kam eine andere Katze mit rötlich-braunen Augen in die Eulerei geschlichen. Sie musterte Yami, der Benu noch immer auf dem Arm trug, Sarlena und Yugi mit misstrauischen Augen und fauchte sie an. Sie drehten sich zu ihr um und Sarlena schnaubte: „Lass uns in Ruhe. Wir tun nichts Verbotenes."

Scha und Miut, die so saßen, dass Yami und Sarlena zwischen ihnen und der fremden Katze standen, gingen ein paar Schritte, so dass sie sehen konnten, was vor sich ging. „Wem gehört diese Katze?" fragte Yami.

„Das ist Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters", erwiderte Sarlena aufgeregt. „Sie hat nichts Besseres zu tun als Samantha, Wispy, Barney und mich andauernd zu behindern. Ständig schleicht sie um uns herum, wenn wir Smaragd verlassen. Das ist so lästig!"

Die Katze fauchte erneut, und ihr Schwanz schweifte hin und her. :-:Genug!:-: sagte Miut plötzlich gebieterisch und stolzierte hinter Yugi hervor. :-:Achte den Willen unserer Göttin und ehre ihre Schützlinge!:-:

Mrs. Norris sah Miut einen Moment lang an, dann zu den drei Schattenmagiern, Scha, Benu und Samantha und dann zurück zu Miut. Diese hatte sich stolz und erhaben zwischen die Katze des Hausmeisters und ihre Freunde gesetzt. Die Katze mit den rötlich-braunen Augen senkte schließlich unterwürfig den Kopf und ging die wenigen Schritte, die sie von der heiligen Katze trennten. Miut leckte ihr kurz anerkennend den Kopf.

Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und ein etwa fünfzig-jähriger Mann betrat die Eulerei. „Na, meine Süße? Was hast du jetzt gefunden?" Sein Blick fiel auf die drei Schüler. „Na, was haben wir denn hier… Die drei Austauschschüler und ihr Anhang. Ein reichlich später Zeitpunkt, um Briefe zu schicken, oder?"

„Wollen Sie uns etwas unterstellen, Mr. Filch?" fragte Sarlena entrüstet. „Es ist noch nicht 22:00 Uhr, und somit haben unsere Schüler das volle Recht, hier zu sein. Und Briefe können sie so viele schreiben, wie sie wollen!"

Der Hausmeister gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. „Die Regeln sind viel zu lasch, genau wie die Strafen."

„Die Regeln sind, wie sie sind", erwiderte Yami. „Und wir haben nicht gegen irgendwelche davon verstoßen. Also lassen Sie uns in Ruhe."

Filch musterte ihn und Yugi misstrauisch. „Ganz schön aufmüpfig, schon in der zweiten Woche. Ihr glaubt wohl, ihr habt Sonderrechte, weil ihr Austauschschüler seid… Aber vergesst eins nicht: Ich werde euch im Auge behalten."

„Unverschämtheit", sagte Sarlena empört. Sie sah so aus, als wolle sie sich jeden Moment auf den Hausmeister stürzen, aber Yugi hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte er leise zu seinen Freunden. Nachdem er Filch um der Höflichkeit willen einen guten Abend gewünscht hatte, zog er Yami und Sarlena aus der Eulerei. Miut, Scha und Benu folgten den beiden Schattenmagiern und dem Duelmonster, nachdem sie dem älteren Mann einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatten. Mrs. Norris hingegen blieb in der Eulerei zurück und versuchte scheinbar, den Hausmeister abzulenken und zu besänftigen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkung

((1)) Da haben wir also das nächste heilige Tier. Endlich ist auch Ryou versorgt. Maat war die personifizierte Weltordnung… Recht, Gericht, Wahrheit… Der Begriff ist schwer zu übersetzen. Sie ist auf jeden Fall der Gegensatz zum Chaos und steht für das Gute usw. und deshalb habe ich sie Ryou als Tier gegeben, weil sie insofern das perfekte Gegenstück zu Apopis abgibt. Eigentlich ist die Göttin Maat in gewisser Weise recht arm dran, weil sie als ‚Opfergabe' vom König an die Götter gegeben wird und sie in manchen Texten auch noch Speis und Trank des Re ist. Den Vogel, der hier ihre Dienerin ist, habe ich mir ausgedacht. Die Maat wird eigentlich immer als sitzende Frau mit einer ‚Maat-Feder' (soweit ich weiß soll das eine Straußenfeder sein) dargestellt. Also, wenn ihr in ein Museum mit ägyptischen Sachen geht, und ihr seht so eine kleine indianerähnliche Frau sitzen, das ist sie (und es wird niemals eine andere Göttin so dargestellt ‚freu'). Wie auch immer, es gibt kein Tier zu ihr. Den Strauß könnte man zwar wegen der Feder mit ihr in Verbindung bringen, aber ich kann mir ehrlich nicht vorstellen, dass Ryou einen Strauß als Haustier hat. Daher habe ich einen Phantasievogel gewählt, dessen Schwanz- und/oder Kopffedern straußenähnlich geformt sind, auch wenn er eigentlich sonst pfauenähnlich ist.  
Der Name Schutniu ist von mir ausgedacht. Die Maat hat keine anderen Namen, von denen ich wüsste. Es soll ‚Straußenfeder' bedeuten (ich habe kein ganzes Wort dafür gefunden). Schut ist ägyptisch für ‚Feder' und niu ist das Wort für ‚Strauß'. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich das dann einfach so als direkten Genitiv stehen lassen kann… Es gibt direkten und indirekten Genitiv im Ägyptischen, und beim indirekten käme noch ein ‚(e)n' dazwischen (also Schutenniu oder so).

Annuket: Magician und ich wünschen allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Das nächste Kapitel von 'Schattenmagier 2' gibt es erst wieder im neuen Jahr, also allen einen guten Rutsch.


	14. Kapitel 13: Quality Time

Annuket: Ich hoffe, alle hatten einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Es ist unglaublich, wie doch die Zeit dahin geht… Und in diesem Kapitel ist auch eine Premiere: ein Lemon von mir… 'errötet leicht' Nur, dass ihr gewarnt seid. Er nimmt sogar ziemlich viel Platz ein… also wenn Yugi und Yami sich in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen und jemand den Lemon überspringen will, dann schlage ich vor, ist genau dann der richtige Zeitpunkt zu dem Strich weiter unten zu springen und ab da wieder weiter zu lesen. So, damit seid ihr gewarnt.  
Nun aber zu den Reviewern: Wie immer vielen Dank, Dax. Ich freue mich jedes Mal sehr über deine Smilys.  
Auch dir vielen Dank, Claudia, für das Lob. Ich hoffe, es wurde für dich dann ruhiger mit der Weihnachtszeit… auch wenn das unwahrscheinlich ist… Und du gibst uns gleich so viel 'freu' Ich liebe Weihnachtssachen. Oh, und wegen der Review für Kapitel 11… Kannst du sie noch mal schreiben (bzw. noch mal als E-Mail?) Für Kapitel 11 (FF-Zählung Kap. 12) habe ich von dir nichts bekommen… Ok, E-mails von FFnet erwarte ich sowieso nicht immer… Die haben da im Moment wieder einige Probleme so wie es aussieht (ich habe nicht mal die Nachricht erhalten, dass ich letzte Woche Kapitel 2 von 'Meister der Schatten' hochgeladen habe…), aber auch sonst sehe ich auf FFnet selbst nicht die Review. Vielleicht ist sie beim hochladen verloren gegangen (so wie manchmal Teile einer Review…).  
Und nun zu dir, Heavenfly. Auch--  
Magician 'hat sich an Annuket angeschlichen und hält ihr den Mund zu': Gutes Stichwort. Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen. 'gefährlich leise' Hi, Heavenfly. Ich hab ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen... Warum musstest du Annuket in Sachen Lemon auf dumme Gedanken bringen? 'vorwurfsvoll anschau' Dieses Kapitel war der Horror! Sowas korrigiere ich nie wieder.  
Annuket 'reißt sich endlich los': Ach, du hast doch eh nur rumgenölt und ich musste selber alternative Ausdrücke usw. suchen.Magician 'unwirsch': Immerhin hab ich dir die entsprechenden Stellen angestrichen, oder? Und ein paar Vorschläge hab ich gemacht. Die hast du teilweise doch auch benutzt, oder? Außerdem kannst du froh sein, dass ich mich überwunden habe, es zu machen. Ich hätte ja auch einfach streiken können...  
Annuket: Ja, aber dann würde ich dich ewig dafür verantwortlich machen, dass derart viele Fehler drin sind. Könntest du mit dieser Schuld leben?  
Magician 'schulterzuck': Klar. Du würdest das dann nämlich gar nicht erst hochladen. Ich kenn dich doch.  
Annuket 'überleg': Vielleicht... Aber dann wärst du dafür verantwortlich, dass es nicht weitergeht.  
Magician: Ok, ok, ist ja gut. Versprich mir einfach, dass du nicht noch einen Lemon schreibst, ja? 'nachdenk' Und wenn doch, frag jemand anderes, ob er oder sie es korrigiert...  
Annuket: Immer diese Forderungen... Na ja, zurück zur Reviewantwort 'wieder zu Heavenfly dreh' Ich mag auch Madame Sousey. ((Magician aus dem Hintergrund: Ich auch, ich auch...)) Und du hast Recht. Im Buch ist 'Alte Runen' das einzige Fach, bei dem man (bisher zumindest) über den Lehrer überhaupt nichts weiß, nicht mal, ob es tatsächlich einen gibt... Es könnte jeder sein, von Dumbledore über einen der Geister bis hin zu einem Außerirdischen. Aber das Kapitel war eigentlich nicht kürzer als mein versprochener Durchschnitt (3500-4500 Wörter)... Es waren etwas über 5000 Wörter... Und das hier hat sogar 'nur' etwas über 4700... Was die heiligen Tiere betrifft, so haben sie so eine Art Leit- und Schutzfunktion... Also erwarte nicht allzu viel... 'mit Schnee spiel und Schneemann bau'  
Magician 'reicht Annuket Mohrrübe und ganz viele Rosinen': Hier, für das Gesicht.  
Annuket 'nimmt Sachen': Danke... 'beginnt festzustecken' ... Woher hast du eigentlich die ganzen Rosinen?  
Magician 'verlegen': Ähm... na ja... ...die waren im Stollen... ...und ich mag doch keine Rosinen...  
Annuket: ... Okaaaayyy... 'vervollständigt Gesicht' Na ja, die Vögel werden sich freuen...  
Schneemann: Soll das eine Drohung sein?  
Annuket und Magician: Waaaaaahhh... er lebt...  
Schneemann: Was? Noch nie einen redenden Schneemann gesehen? 'schütteln beide den Kopf' Hmmmmmmm... Wenn ihr mir einen Schal bringt und umbindet, der die Vögel abschreckt, verrate ich euch das ultimative Schneemann-Geheimnis.  
Annuket: Wow. Das muss ich wissen! 'rennt weg, kommt mit Schal wieder und bindet ihn um' Erzähl!  
Schneemann: Na gut. Auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt einen rosa Schal haben wollte... 'Annuket beugt sich gespannt vor' Also: Annuket gehört weder Yugioh und Harry Potter.  
Annuket: Wahhh! Schon wieder konnte ich es nicht sagen... 'läuft weinend davon'  
Magician 'trinkt grinsend Glühwein': Das war fies... 'betrachtet den Schneemann nachdenklich' Sag mal... ist dir nicht warm mit diesem dicken Schal?  
Schneemann 'leicht schmelzend': ... Doch... Jetzt wo du es sagst... Nimm mir den Schal ab! Er sieht sowieso irgendwie schwul aus, und ich will schließlich eine schöne Schneefrau abkriegen.  
Magician 'rührt sich nicht vom Fleck': Zu dumm. Ich bezweifle, dass Annuket dich dann hier haben möchte... sie ist ein großer Shonen-Ai-Fan, musst du wissen. Aber rein faktisch bist du sowieso geschlechtslos... 'gießt sich Kakao ein und nimmt sich Plätzchen'  
Schneemann 'etwas nervös, weil er immer mehr schmilzt': Könntest du mir bitte trotzdem helfen?  
Magician 'gelangweilt': Weiß nicht... Du willst doch sicher nicht in einem engen Eisschrank leben, bis es mal wieder kälter wird, oder? Falls es überhaupt mal kälter wird... Aber ich stell dir mal ein Kühlgerät hin, dann überlebst du so lange, bis Annuket wiederkommt, und kannst sie fragen. 'ignoriert ihn und wendet sich den Lesern zu' So, jetzt aber genug der langen Vorrede. Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)

**Kapitel 13: Quality Time  
**

Da Sarlena sich nicht beruhigen ließ, sondern so wütend blieb und jeden, dem sie begegneten, anfauchte, wenn dieser sie nur kurz betrachtete, und da es ohnehin schon etwas spät war, entschlossen sich die beiden Schattenmagier dazu, sich in die Gemächer ihres Hauses zurückzuziehen. Nachdem sie das dem wütenden Duelmonster mitgeteilt hatten, stapfte sie, ohne Antwort zu geben, los in Richtung Smaragd. Sie kochte noch immer vor Wut und murmelte Dinge wie „unerhört", „was denkt der sich eigentlich" und Ähnliches vor sich hin, so dass Yami und Yugi sicherheitshalber ein wenig zurückblieben, um ihren Zorn nicht auf sich zu lenken. Als sie nur noch zwei Treppen und drei Gänge von ihrem Haus entfernt waren, erklang plötzlich hinter ihnen eine Stimme aus dem Gang. „Hallo, wie geht's euch?"

Yami, Yugi und die heiligen Tiere drehten sich um, und entdeckten den Schulsprecher, den sie schon im Zug kennengelernt hatten. Währenddessen stieg Sarlena vor ihnen schon die Treppe hoch, weil sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ihre Gefährten aufgehalten wurden. „Hallo, Larian-san", begrüßte Yugi ihn. „Uns geht es gut, und selbst?"

„Naja, etwas stressig mit den UTZ's und den Pflichten als Schulsprecher, aber nichts, was nicht zu schaffen wäre", erwiderte er lächelnd. Dann begann er, in seiner Tasche zu kramen, bevor er hinzusetzte: „Aber gut, dass ich euch treffe. Professor McGonagall sagte, dass ihr eine AG anbieten wollt und dass ihr dafür ein Formular braucht. Ich sollte es eigentlich Professor Binns als eurem Hauslehrer geben, aber da ich euch ja gerade sehe, ist es, denke ich, besser, ich gebe es euch persönlich." Damit zog er drei Blätter aus seiner Tasche und schaute sie kurz an. „Na bitte, da sind sie ja. Falls es Fragen dazu gibt, dann wendet euch am besten gleich an Professor McGonagall."

„Danke, Larian-san", sagte Yugi, als er die Blätter entgegen nahm.

Doch bevor er mehr sagen konnte, ertönte die wütende Stimme Sarlenas schräg hinter ihm: „Wo bleibt ihr denn?" Nachdem sie am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen war, hatte sie bemerkt, dass die anderen nicht mehr hinter ihr waren. Sie hatte zurückgeschaut und Yami –und Yugi zumindest teilweise– mit dem Rücken zu ihr im Gang stehen sehen, wo sie sich scheinbar mit jemandem unterhielten. Ihre Laune hatte sich noch mehr verschlechtert, und sie war die Treppe wieder heruntergekommen.

Yugi drehte sich um. „Entschuldige bitte, Sarlena-san. Aber Larian-san...", er deutete auf den Schulsprecher, „...wollte--" Hier brach er ab und betrachtete sie verwundert, denn das weibliche Duelmonster hörte ihm eindeutig nicht mehr zu.

Als ihr Blick auf den Schulsprecher gefallen war, hatten sich ihre Augen etwas geweitet. Die Wut, die sie noch ein paar Sekunden vorher umgeben hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden und wich Erstaunen. „Agda…", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Yami, Yugi und die drei heiligen Tiere schauten erstaunt von Sarlena zu Larian und zurück. Der Schulsprecher hingegen schien etwas verwirrt von der ganzen Situation. „Wie bitte? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" fragte er die normalerweise so hysterische Elfe höflich.

Diese schien durch die Worte wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren. „D-Doch", erwiderte Sarlena zögerlich und blickte nachdenklich zu Boden, ehe sie sich ein paar Sekunden später gefangen hatte und ihn mit Traurigkeit in ihren Augen anlächelte. „Doch, es geht mir gut", sagte sie. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Sie erinnern mich nur an jemanden, den ich mal kannte."

„Sind Sie sicher?" fragte Larian unsicher.

„Ja", sagte sie fest. „Wenn Sie uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen wollen…"

Damit ergriff Sarlena Yugis und Yamis Handgelenke und zog die verwirrten Schattenmagier die Treppe hoch, einen ebenso verwirrten Schulsprecher zurücklassend. Miut, Benu und Scha folgten ihnen ein paar Sekunden später, nachdem sie Larian noch einmal fragend angesehen hatten.

„Was war gerade los, Sarlena-san?" fragte Yugi das weibliche Duelmonster, als sie gerade in den Gang mit dem Wandteppich Barnabas', des Bekloppten, einbogen.

Als die Angesprochene nicht antwortete, sagte Yugi: „Sarlena-san… Sag es uns doch bitte…"

„Es ist eine Privatangelegenheit", erwiderte sie fest, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Eingang von Smaragd, blieb aber stehen, als Yugi weiterbohrte: „Du sagtest ‚Agda', als du Larian-san gesehen hast… Agda ist doch der Name des Drachen, der unser Haus beschützt. Heißt das, er war ein Mensch, dem Larian-san ähnlich sieht, und dass du ihn kanntest?"

Einen Moment stand Sarlena nur steif mit dem Rücken zu den anderen. „Woher wisst ihr von Agda?" fragte sie schließlich, als würde es sich schon bei der Kenntnis des Namens um Informationen handeln, die niemanden etwas angingen.

Yugi schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Samantha hat uns seinen Namen gesagt, als wir sie nach dem Drachen auf der Steinplatte in unserem Schlafzimmer gefragt haben", antwortete er.

„Verstehe…", erwiderte sie.

Sie überlegte noch einmal kurz, ob sie die Frage, die Yugi vorher gestellt hatte, beantworten sollte. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber ich will nicht darüber reden und wie gesagt, es ist privat. Bitte entschuldigt mich." Während ihrer letzten Worte hatte sie die wenigen verbleibenden Schritte zum Eingang zurückgelegt und verließ Sekunden später den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Yugi sah ihr traurig und ratlos hinterher. Yami nahm ihn von hinten in die Arme und küsste seine Haare. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, Aibou. Gib ihr etwas Zeit. Früher oder später wird sie sich bestimmt wieder beruhigen, und wir werden mehr über die Sache erfahren."

Der kleinere Schattenmagier lehnte sich in die Umarmung und nickte leicht. „Hoffentlich… Nach Sarlena-sans Reaktion würde ich zu gern wissen, wie ihre Beziehung war und was hinter der ganzen Angelegenheit steckt."

„Ich auch", hauchte Yami in Yugis Ohr und sog währenddessen den Geruch des Jüngeren ein.

/-/Nicht…/-/ sandte Yugi durch ihre Gedankenverbindung an den ehemaligen Pharao und musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. /-/Du weiß doch, wie empfindlich meine Ohren sind./-/

Yami, der sein Gesicht weiter in Yugis Haaren vergraben hatte, grinste. Der Tonfall, gekoppelt mit dem Geruch seines kleineren Geliebten, waren mehr als genug, um ihn selbst zu erregen. /Ich weiß… Aber du bist selber schuld. Du riechst zu gut/, erwiderte er und presste sein Becken gegen Yugi, so dass dieser spürte, dass eine bestimmte Stelle des Pharao ein bisschen hart geworden war.

Yugis Augen weiteten sich ein kleines Stück, und auch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass seine Männlichkeit anfing, sich bemerkbar zu machen und nach Aufmerksamkeit zu verlangen. Am liebsten hätte er sofort nachgegeben, aber aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Scha, der die beiden interessiert musterte. /-/A-Aber wir können es nicht hier und jetzt tun. Benu, Scha und Miut sind hier./-/

Dem ehemaligen Pharao schien nun auch die Präsenz ihrer Tiere wieder bewusst zu werden. Er trat einen Schritt von Yugi zurück und war sehr froh, dass die Schuluniformen von Hogwarts aus Umhängen bestanden, so dass seine leichte Erregung nicht sichtbar war. Yugi und er drehten sich zur Seite und sahen ihre Tiere an. Benu saß auf dem Tisch und schien schon halb eingeschlafen zu sein, was bedeutete, dass er zum Glück nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, was Yami und Yugi gerade begonnen hatten. Scha hingegen starrte sie gebannt an, wie ein Teenager, der gerade zum ersten Mal den Anfang eines Erotikfilmes schaute und sehr gespannt war, wie es wohl weitergehen würde. Miut hingegen, die sehr genau wusste, was die beiden im Begriff waren zu tun, schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

:-:Kommt:-:, sagte die Älteste der drei heiligen Tiere. :-:Es wird Zeit für uns, schlafen zu gehen.:-:

:Muss das sein?: fragte Benu müde. :Ich will noch spielen…:

:-:Ja, es muss sein! Und nun ab ins Bett:-: erwiderte die Dienerin der Bastet in ihrem ‚Einer-Mutter-widerspricht-man-nicht'-Ton. Schmollend flog der junge Phönix zu Yami, der ihn noch einmal vor dem Schlafengehen drückte und ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf den Kopf gab. Anschließend flatterte der Vogel in das Zimmer der drei Tiere.

:-:Du auch:-: sagte Miut streng zu Scha, der sich unterdessen nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte.

:':Aber…:': begann dieser und sah so aus wie ein Welpe, dem man gerade sein liebstes Spielzeug weggenommen hatte, als er seinen Blick auf Miut richtete.

:-:Kein ‚aber'. Und nun komm!:-: kommandierte die heilige Katze, und Scha trottete nach einem enttäuschten ‚Gute Nacht' ebenfalls in das Zimmer der drei Tiere. Miut dreht sich noch einmal kurz zu den beiden um, um sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden, und nachdem Yugi und Yami ihr dankbar zugelächelt hatten, zog auch sie sich zum Schlafen zurück.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Miut geschlossen hatte, wisperte Yami verführerisch in Yugis Ohr: „Für uns wird es auch Zeit, nicht wahr, Aibou?" Yugi nickte und ließ Yami und sich durch die Schatten in ihr Zimmer bringen, welches der ehemalige Pharao gleich versiegelte. Zunächst sahen die beiden Schattenmagier sich an. Jeder von beiden hatte das Gefühl, in den Augen des jeweils anderen zu ertrinken. Sie merkten nicht einmal bewusst, dass sie sich einander immer weiter genähert hatten, bis ihre Körper einander berührten und sie den heißen Atem des anderen auf ihrem Gesicht spürten.

Yugi bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut, als Yami seine Hand hob und sanft über die Wange des Kleineren strich. Vertrauensvoll lehnte sich dieser in die Berührung und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um zärtlich die Handinnenfläche zu küssen. Langsam beugte sich der ehemalige Pharao zu seinen Geliebten hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Doch der Kuss blieb nicht lange so unschuldig. Schon bald öffneten Yugi und Yami ihre Münder, und ihre Zungen trafen sich in der Mitte. Nachdem sie sich mehrmals sanft zur Begrüßung gestupst hatten, zog sich Yugis Zunge in die Tiefen seines Mundes zurück, und Yamis folgte ihrem Spielgefährten. Nach einer ausgiebigen Erkundungstour, bei der Yamis Zunge nicht nur Yugis eigene Zunge liebkoste, sondern auch liebevoll über Lippeninnenseiten, Wangeninnenseiten und besonders lange den empfindlichen harten Gaumen((1)) leckte, spürte Yami durch ihren Link, wie die Erregung in seinem Geliebten zunahm. Yami löste den Kuss und die beiden Liebenden schauten sich erneut in die Augen. Bei beiden spiegelte sich klar die Lust wieder, die sie empfanden.

Schließlich senkte sich Yugis Blick und folgte seinen Händen, die quälend langsam, Yamis Meinung nach, den bekleideten Körper des ehemaligen Pharao hochstrichen… die Oberschenkel ab der Höhe, auf der sich seine Hände ursprünglich befanden, dann mit ein bisschen zaghaften, aber doch sanft streichelnden Bewegungen über den strafen, muskulösen Hintern des Älteren, über dessen Hüften und schließlich die Taille. Während Yugis entdeckende Hände endlich ihren Weg über den Brustkorb auf die Vorderseite fanden, streiften sie die bereits erregten Brustwarzen unter Yamis Kleidung und sorgten dafür, dass dem Größeren ein leichtes Stöhnen entkam. Schließlich erreichten Yugis Hände und sein Blick den Hals des ehemaligen Geistes. Mit einer sanften Bewegung fuhr der Kleinere unter den Kragen des Umhangs, umfasste ihn und schob ihn so, dass er über die Schultern des ehemaligen Pharao fiel und ihn damit von diesem Kleidungsstück befreite.

Danach wanderten seine Hände wieder hinab zu dem Saum der Wollweste, die zur Schuluniform gehörte und zogen Yami auch diese aus. Dem Geist des Millenniumspuzzles war es nun genug. Da der Kleinere nur zu genau die empfindlichen Stellen seines Geliebten kannte und keine in Reichweite ausließ, war die Beule in seiner Hose immer größer geworden und tat inzwischen fast schon weh. Dieser Umstand befahl ihm, endlich selbst zu handeln. Nachdem Yugi ihn endlich von der Weste befreit hatte und sich nun an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte, beugte Yami sich zu seinem Geliebten hinunter und begann damit, seinen Hals zu liebkosen.

Yugi zuckte kurz zusammen, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, schloss seine Augen und beugte seinen Kopf nach hinten, so dass Yami freien Zugang zu seinem Hals hatte. Während er an der empfindlichen Haut an Yugis Hals mit seiner Zunge hin und her strich, mit den Zähnen ab und zu daran knabberte und daran sog, nutze er seine Magie dazu, den Umhang, die Weste und das Hemd seines kleineren Geliebten von dem zierlichen Körper zu entfernen und in einer entfernten Ecke des Raumes wieder erscheinen zu lassen.

Sofort nutzte Yami die nun frei gelegte Haut, um weitere Stellen seines Geliebten neu zu erkunden -die für einen Japaner so untypische schneeweiße Haut, die weicher war als Samt und so angenehm warm unter seiner Berührung, die sanften Erhebungen, die seine Schlüsselbeine verursachten...- bis er schließlich die zwei kleinen Erhebungen vorfand, die sein nächstes Ziel waren: die rosigen und inzwischen recht festen Brustwarzen des Jüngeren. Der ehemalige Pharao beschäftigte seinen Mund zunächst mit der einen, liebkoste, saugte, blies und biss sanft, während sich eine seiner Hände mit der anderen Brustwarze beschäftigte, die er streichelte, zwickte und an der er leicht zog. Die freie Hand benutze er dazu, über Yugis Bauch zu fahren und diesen sanft zu massieren.

Derweilen hatte Yugi Yamis Hemd aufgeknüpft und es seinem Geliebten ausgezogen, wobei er leise wimmerte, als der ehemalige Pharao durch diese Aktion kurz seine Händen von ihm nahm, um das Hemd vollständig loszuwerden. Doch Sekunden später nahm er die zärtlichen und auch etwas forschen Berührungen wieder auf, während Yugi nun seinerseits die Haut seines Geliebten streichelte und dabei genau die Muskeln unter Yamis samtiger Haut zucken spüren konnte.

Yami hingegen verließ nach wenigen Minuten Yugis Brustwarzen, die er nun seiner Meinung nach genug stimuliert hatte, um sich einer der, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste, empfindlichsten Stellen an Yugis Körper zu widmen. An der Seite, etwa auf der Höhe der dritten Rippe von unten fand er sie schließlich wieder. Yugi, der schon vorher lustvoll gewimmert hatte, stöhnte nun leicht auf und Yami grinste, zufrieden mit seinem Erfolg.

Unter diesen Liebkosungen und den Wellen der Lust, die ihn umfingen, bäumte sich der kleine Japaner auf. Für einen Moment fragten sich beide, seit wann sie eigentlich auf dem Bett lagen, da keiner von beiden sich erinnern konnte, dass sie sich überhaupt einen Zentimeter bewegt hatten, doch taten sie diese Frage schnell als unwichtig ab. Ebenso verfuhren sie mit der anderen Frage, die kurz ihre Gedanken streifte, nämlich wann sie ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe ausgezogen hatten. Ihre Erregungen machten ihren sehnlichen Wunsch nach Befreiung aus den viel zu engen Hosen mehr als deutlich, und das verdrängte alle anderen Gedanken in die hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins.

Während Yami sich noch mit der empfindlichen Stelle Yugis beschäftigte, spürte er, wie die Hände des Kleineren sich nun zielsicher, aber trotzdem wieder quälend langsam, seiner Hose näherten. Schließlich erreichten sie den Verschluss und die zierlichen Hände begannen sich an dem Gürtel des ehemaligen Pharao zu schaffen zu machen. Dieser war in diesem Moment äußerst dankbar, dass die Schuluniform in Hogwarts nur maximal einen Gürtel vorsah, und es nicht gestattet war, einen zweiten zu tragen, wie er es normalerweise besser gefunden hätte. Als Yugi ihm endlich den Gürtel abnahm, stöhnte Yami erwartungsvoll auf. Nun war es an Yugi, zufrieden zu grinsen, während er mit etwas Mühe den Knopf der Hose seines Geliebten öffnete, weil durch die harte Erregung nur noch wenig Platz in derselben war, selbst für die schlanken Finger Yugis. Der Reißverschluss hingegen öffnete sich nur zu bereitwillig aufgrund des inneren Druckes, nachdem Yugi ihn erst einmal in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Yami seufzte erleichtert auf, als etwas von der Enge um seine Männlichkeit nachließ. Nachdem die Hose endlich offen war, ergriff Yugi den Hosenbund und den von den Boxershorts, die Yami trug, und zog sie langsam und vorsichtig nach unten. Yami, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Yugis Bauchnabel zu liebkosen, unterbrach seine Tätigkeit und stöhnte auf, als der Japaner sein steifes Glied beim Ausziehen der letzten beiden Kleidungsstücke streifte.

Ungeduldig nutzte der Pharao seine Magie, um seine Hose und Unterhose, die Yugi bis in die Mitte seines Oberschenkels hinuntergezogen hatte, ebenfalls auf den Kleiderhaufen, auf dem schon Yugis Oberbekleidung gelandet war, zu transportieren. Das überraschte Yugi nun doch ein wenig, da Yami dies normalerweise nur bei ihm oder Kaiba tat, nie bei sich selbst. Doch der Jüngere erholte sich schnell von seiner Überraschung und lächelte. ‚Da ist wohl jemand noch ungeduldiger als sonst', dachte er vergnügt und nahm die sinnliche Erkundungstour seiner sanften Hände über den Körper seines Geliebten wieder auf. Während Yugi streichelnd, massierend und selten auch mal kneifend Yamis Oberschenkel, Po und Rücken entlangfuhr, blieb der Ägypter nicht untätig, sondern öffnete nun seinerseits die Hose des unter ihm Liegenden.

Nachdem er dadurch auch Yugis Glied etwas mehr Platz gegeben hatte, lauschte er zufrieden der beschleunigten Atmung seines Geliebten und beobachtete die Schauer, die über den fast vollständig entblößten Körper wanderten, packte er, ebenso wie es Yugi mit ihm getan hatte, den Hosenbund und den der Boxershorts und zog sie quälend vorsichtig nach unten. Yugi stöhnte durch die Reibung erneut auf und hob beflissen seine Hüften, um dem Älteren das Ausziehen der letzten Kleidungsstücke zu erleichtern.

Yami ging an dem zierlichen, vor Erregung zitternden Körper des Kleineren nach unten, während er die Hose und Unterhose weiter herunter zog und seinen Geliebten damit vollständig entblößte. Dieses Mal benutzte er keine Magie, um den Prozess zu beschleunigen und nachdem er die Kleidung achtlos auf den Boden vor dem Bett geworfen hatte, wandte er sich nun Yugis stolz aufrechtstehender Männlichkeit zu. Die Eichel war schon ein wenig feucht, und böse grinsend pustete Yami sanft dagegen. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass Yugi mehr wollte und dass er durch das sanfte Pusten über die feuchte Haut den Jüngeren in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

„Yami…", stöhnte dieser wie erwartet auf und stieß seine Hüften etwas nach oben, in der Hoffnung, seinem Geliebten auf diese Weise ohne Worte sagen zu können, wonach er sich sehnte… was er brauchte.

Yami, der trotz der Lust, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte, nicht vergessen hatte, dass Yugi ihn vorher auch mit seinen langsamen Bewegungen und sanften Berührungen absichtlich gequält hatte, drückte die Hüften einfach zurück auf das Bett. „Was ist, Aibou?" schnurrte er.

„Beeil dich bitte", antwortete Yugi flehend und schaute mit einem lustverhangenen Welpenblick den ehemaligen Pharao an. Dabei öffnete er unterwürfig seine Beine weiter, um seinem älteren Geliebten besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

Nach solch einer einladenden Geste hätte sich der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles nicht mehr zurückhalten können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. „Wie du willst, Aibou, aber du darfst dich nicht bewegen", verlangte er, um seine Dominanz dem Jüngeren klar zu demonstrieren.

Yugi nickte und blieb so still wie möglich liegen, als sich sein Geliebter zu ihm herunterbeugte. Der ehemalige Pharao öffnete die Beine des Jüngeren nun so weit wie möglich. Dann leckte er mit seiner Zunge zunächst an dem Muskelring, dem unteren Eingang zu seinem Geliebten, und in Yamis Augen ein Ort war, der das Paradies sein musste, nach dem, was er über die Vorstellung der Christen gehört hatte. Yugi zuckte erneut zusammen und wimmerte, versuchte ansonsten aber, still zu sein.

Nachdem Yami zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er das Tor zum puren Genuss, den Yugis Körper für ihn darstellte, genug mit seiner Zunge liebkost hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf und krabbelte über das Bett. Yugi wimmerte. „Yami… Bitte schnell."

„Schh… Gedulde dich einen Moment, Aibou, und vergiss nicht, dass du versprochen hast, dich nicht zu bewegen", erwiderte Yami, während er aus dem Nachtisch eine Tube Gleitgel holte.

Yugi beobachtete den ehemaligen Pharao aus lustverhangenen Augen. Jede Sekunde, in der Yami sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigte, kam ihm vor wie Stunden. Er musste sehr mit sich kämpfen, nicht einfach zu seinem Geliebten zu krabbeln und so dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollständig auf sich zu lenken oder aber seine eigene Hand zu nehmen und sich wenigstens anzufassen.

Doch endlich war Yami wieder über Yugi und schmierte seine Finger mit der Substanz ein, die es ihm erlauben würde, den Jüngeren ohne allzu viel Schmerzen zu nehmen. Erneut beugte er sich nach unten, küsste kurz den Ring, um sich dann mit seinem Mund etwas weiter oben anderen Stellen zu widmen. Während seine Zunge mit Yugis Hoden spielte, setzte er seinen Zeigefinger an und ließ ihn in Yugis, im Vergleich zu seiner Hand mit der Gleitcreme, heißen Körper eindringen. Er spürte wie Yugis Inneres seinen Finger umschloss, ihn in sich zu saugen und mit den Zuckungen seiner Muskulatur zu massieren schien. „Ohh… Yami…", stöhnte der Jüngere und blinzelte ihn mit lustverhangenen Augen an.

Der ehemalige Pharao reagierte nicht verbal, sondern verließ stattdessen mit seinem Mund die Hoden seines Geliebten, um mit seiner Zunge die turmartige Erhebung entlangzufahren, die Yugis Glied war. Als er schließlich die Krone seiner Männlichkeit, die Eichel, erreicht hatte, leckte er begierig die bereits hervorgetretene Samenflüssigkeit ab. Währenddessen hatte er kurz aufeinanderfolgend seinen Mittel- und Ringfinger in Yugi vergraben.

„Ist das hier eine geschlossene Veranstaltung oder darf ich mitmachen?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten. Yami erhob sich etwas, und er und Yugi blickten den CEO an, der gerade gesprochen hatte. Kaiba war, nachdem er die wichtigsten Briefe und Anweisungen geschrieben hatte, in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt. Er hatte gesehen, wie Yami Yugi wieder einmal dominierte, wie er seine Finger einrieb und den Körper ihres kleineren Geliebten darauf vorbereitete, eine feste Männlichkeit zu umfassen und in den sprichwörtlichen siebenten Himmel zu befördern.

Wie immer war der Anblick seiner beiden Geliebten sehr erotisch und auch die Emotionen, die ihn durch ihre Gedankenverbindung erreichten, trugen ihren Teil dazu bei, dass der CEO sich nicht lange beherrschen konnte. Sekunden später drückte auch sein Glied schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose und verlangte nach Beachtung, was ihn schließlich dazu veranlasst hatte, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Yami grinste Kaiba an. „Das kommt darauf an, ob du dich der ‚Kleiderordnung' anpassen kannst."

Nur eine Sekunde später leistete die Kleidung des CEOs den Sachen Yamis und Yugis Gesellschaft, und Kaiba stand vor dem Bett, seine Erregung nicht übersehbar. Yami krabbelte auf Yugis Seite und präsentierte der Wiedergeburt seines besten Freundes und Geliebten Yugis Eingang. Der kleinere traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, während Schauer der Erregung seinen zierlichen Körper durchliefen.

Kaiba, der schon immer ein Mann der Tat gewesen war, ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Er krabbelte über das Bett und brachte sich in Position. Yami leckte kurz den nicht gerade kleinen Penis des CEOs entlang, ehe er etwas Gleitgel darauf verteilte. Yugi beobachtete das Ganze lustvoll und ungeduldig. Schließlich war Yami zufrieden und ließ von ihrem neuen Mitspieler ab. Nun widmete er sich wieder Yugi. Er wies den Kleineren an, sich zu drehen und auf alle viere zu stellen.

Der Größte der drei brachte seine Eichel nun zu Yugis Eingang und vergrub seine Männlichkeit langsam und vorsichtig darin. Er spürte schnell, wie sich Yugi unter ihm entspannte, wartete aber damit, sich zu bewegen, bis Yami Yugis Kopf erreicht hatte und der Kleinere das harte Glied des ehemaligen Pharao in seinen Mund nahm.

Sekunden später war es so weit, und sie begannen ihren vertrauten, immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus. Immer wenn Kaiba den Beweis seiner Mannhaftigkeit aus Yugis Körper zog, zog auch Yami seinen aus Yugis Mund zurück, um dann synchron mit Kaiba wieder vollständig in den Kleineren zurückzukehren.

Der ehemalige Pharao war schließlich der erste, der mit einem Schrei der Erleichterung kam, und sein Samen wurde begierig von Yugi geschluckt. Währenddessen setzte der CEO aus, lauschte den Geräuschen, die seine beiden Geliebten machten, und genoss die Gefühle, die ihn durch die Gedankenverbindung erreichten.

Nachdem Yami seine Befriedigung erfahren hatte, ließ er Yugi sich wieder umdrehen. Nun nahm er Yugis Männlichkeit in seinen Mund, während der CEO die seine erneut in dem zierlichen Körper unter sich vergrub und zielsicher, wie auch schon vorher, den gewissen Punkt in Yugi traf, der den Kleineren Sterne sehen ließ. Yugi kniff die Augen zusammen und genoss die Gefühle, die Kaiba und Yami in seinem Körper hervorriefen. Der Pharao war äußerst geübt. Sanft leckte und liebkoste seine Zunge Yugis bestes Stück, mal saugte und mal knabberte er daran und immer, wenn er die Männlichkeit des Kleineren nicht vollständig in seinem Mund hatte, konnte der Jüngere den heißen Atem des Älteren auf seiner feuchten Haut spüren. Somit war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der kleine Japaner schnell seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und seinen Samen in Yamis wartenden Mund ergoss, der nun seinerseits alles schluckte, was sein Geliebter ihm gab.

Als er kam, zogen sich Yugis innere Muskeln um Kaiba zusammen. Das wiederum brachte auch den CEO an seine Grenze und er schoss sein Sperma in Yugis Körper. Anschließend brach er völlig erschöpft neben seinen beiden Geliebten zusammen. Zu müde, um noch irgendetwas zu tun, holte Yami mit Hilfe der Magie eine Decke von dem benachbarten Bett und deckte sich, Kaiba und Yugi zu. Der kleinste der drei war schon zufrieden lächelnd in der Umarmung seiner beiden Geliebten eingeschlafen, Kaiba war auch gerade dabei, ins Land der Träume zu driften, und Yami selbst folgte ihnen nur Sekunden später.

* * *

Der Rest der zweiten Woche verlief relativ hektisch. Fast ihre gesamte nicht schulische Zeit verbrachten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba in Japan. Der Chef der Werbeabteilung hatte eine große Promotion-Aktion in die Wege geleitet, ohne den CEO genau darüber zu informieren, und da es einen schlechten Eindruck auf Kaiba-Corp. geworfen hätte, diese abzusagen, musste sie durchgeführt werden. Yami und Yugi halfen ihrem gestressten Geliebten dabei bereitwillig, so gut sie konnten. 

Doch zum Glück ging diese Aktion nur von Freitag bis Sonntag, so dass sie am Sonntagnachmittag, westeuropäischer Zeit, wieder zurück in Hogwarts waren und sich entspannen konnten. Doch zunächst suchten sie Professor McGonagall auf, einerseits um das Formular für die AG abzugeben und anderseits, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie sich für ihre Wahl-Fächer bereits entschieden hatten. Alte Runen wollten sie alle drei belegen und ansonsten behielten sie die Kurse, die sie nun schon seit zwei Wochen besucht hatten.

„Arithmantik ist wenigstens einigermaßen logisch. Zumindest so logisch, wie es bei Zauberern sein kann…", erzählte Kaiba auf japanisch über seine Wahl, als die drei auf dem Rückweg zu Smaragd waren. „Bei der Frau fühlt man sich zwar wie ein Vorschüler, aber wenigstens versteht sie was von ihrem Fach."

„Von Wahrsagen kann ich das zwar nicht gerade sagen", berichtete Yugi fröhlich, „aber ansonsten ist es ganz lustig. Man kann sich gut mit anderen unterhalten. Aber mir ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, warum du eigentlich Muggelkunde genommen hast, Yami. Deiner Beschreibung der ersten Stunde nach hatte ich gedacht, du hörst nach der ersten Woche auf."

„Nun ja, Aibou, weder Wahrsagen noch Arithmantik sagten mir nach euren Eindrücken zu", erklärte der ehemalige Pharao. „Und ich habe festgestellt, dass der Kurs durchaus… fordernd sein kann."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Yugi verwirrt.

Yami grinste. „Ach, der liebe Timor kann sehr großzügig sein und ist durchaus einsichtig."

„Muss man dir denn jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?" wollte Kaiba ungeduldig wissen, da Yami nicht die Absicht zu haben schien, weiterzusprechen. „Was ist denn alles nach der ersten Stunde passiert, dass du diesen Kurs weiter besuchst?"

Yamis Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nun ja, ich dachte, dass ich diesen Kurs ab der zweiten Woche nicht mehr besuchen würde und deshalb habe ich in der Mittwoch- und Freitagstunde ständig verbessert, was der Lehrer erzählt hat, auch wenn ich zugegeben hatte, dass einiges spezifisch für die japanische Kultur sein könnte. Zuerst hat es Timor gestört, aber irgendwie war er auch mehr und mehr beeindruckt von der jetzigen japanischen Gesellschaft und hat schließlich angefangen, mich wie einen Experten-Gast zu behandeln, und jetzt will er mir jede Woche mindestens 50 Punkte geben. Außerdem hat er mich angefleht, dass ich doch bitte weiter in seinen Unterricht kommen soll. Also war ich jetzt auch die zweite Woche da, und er hat sogar angefangen, uns technische Geräte mitzubringen und zu erklären. Er hatte am Freitag so eine uralte Schreibmaschine dabei –du weißt schon, Yugi, fast so ein Modell, wie dein Großvater dem Technikmuseum gestiftet hat- und wir sind durchgegangen, wie so etwas benutzt wird, und ich habe erklärt, was es da inzwischen schon so alles an neueren Erfindungen gibt. Es ist wirklich zu schade, dass elektrisch betriebene Geräte in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren, sonst hätte ich versucht, ihnen einen Laptop mitzubringen…"

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkung:

((1)) Annuket: Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, so heißt die Oberseite des Mundes, oder? Im Lexikon steht, dass der Mund oben durch ‚den harten und den weichen Gaumen begrenzt' wird.  
Magician: Also, ich kenne das auch nur unter diesem Namen.  
Annuket: Dann lasse ich es so. Ich entschuldige mich für diesen ‚unromantischen' Ausdruck, aber der Mundteil ist sehr empfindlich und daher verdient er definitiv Erwähnung.

Annuket 'kommt wieder': So, das war mein erster Versuch 'es' bis zum Ende zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es war wenigstens annehmbar.  
Magician 'hat sich inzwischen zum Kaffee vorgearbeitet': Annuket, dein Schneemann... 'deutet auf ihn' Er schmilzt schon seit Anfang des Kapitels.   
Annuket 'hat vergessen, warum sie weggelaufen war': Ohhh... Der Arme... 'knuddelt hilflosen Schneemann' Komm, wir geben dich in das Kühlhaus und dort kriegst du einen Job als Lagerverwalter, ok? Und wenn es draußen kalt ist bekommst du deinen Urlaub.  
Schneemann 'kraftlos': Ok...   
Annuket: Fantastisch... Also, liebe Leser, bis zum nächsten Mal... 'zerrt den Schneemann in Richtung Haus'  
Magician 'beobachtet nachdenklich, wie die beiden im Haus verschwinden': Hmmmm... Soll ich ihr sagen, dass er nicht schwul ist...?


	15. Kapitel 14: Die AG

Annuket: Willkommen zu Kapitel 14. Zunächst vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, allen voran Dax.  
An Heavenfly: Vielen Dank auch an dich. Schön, dass der Lemon dir gefallen hatte. Magician wirft mir das immer noch vor… Und was die Tatsache anbetrifft, dass Seto die Früchte von Yamis 'Arbeit' erntet: a) Yami bietet es ja selbst an und b) denke ich mir, dass es bei ihnen sowieso anders ist, als es bei 'realen/normalen' Trios wäre, da sie über ihr Band ihre Gefühle sowieso miteinander teilen. Mal sehen, wann es den nächsten gibt, oder ob ich dann gar keine Worte finde und es daher lasse.  
Magician 'noch immer leicht verstimmt': Lass es! Das macht es für uns beide einfacher. Obwohl... Heavenfly hat sich ja als Betareader angeboten... Dann kann's mir ja egal sein. Ach ja, Heavenfly, ich habe nie verlangt, dass du dich entschuldigst. 'lach' Ich musste einfach nur Dampf ablassen...  
Annuket: Ja, jetzt weißt du, was ich immer mitmachen muss... Andererseits muss ich ja froh sein, dass ich einen zuverlässigen Betareader habe. Und in diesem Kapitel gab es wieder einige Stellen, mit denen wir ganz schön zu kämpfen hatten (dass Yami ein bisschen... ungehalten wird, hatte ich eigentlich so gar nicht...). Und ich bin beruhigt, dass du den Schneemann mit männlicher Begleitung gesehen hast, denn... 'flüstert' ...ich hatte kurz den Eindruck, er ist ein Schwulenhasser, weil ich letztens gehört hatte, wie er so etwas Fieses gesagt hatte… aber sag ihm das nicht…  
An Lilly: Zumindest habe ich zwei Reviews von dir für die beiden Kapitel bekommen, also weiß ich nicht, ob da ein Fehler war. Vielen Dank.  
So, und bevor ich zu dem Disclaimer komme, will ich noch meinen Tee austrinken. 'nippt an Teetasse'  
'Mädchengruppe kommt fröhlich tratschend rein': Geht es bald los? Heute ist doch die AG, oder? 'kichern dümmlich'  
Annuket: Ja, aber ich will noch austrinken...  
Mädchen 'tuscheln leise miteinander, einige Gesprächsfetzen kommen aber trotzdem an': Yami ist besser... – Rede keinen Unsinn... Kaiba ist doch so schön groß... – Yami sieht so sexy aus... 'Annuket trinkt genervt aus'  
Eines der Mädchen 'ungeduldig': Geht es jetzt endlich los?  
Annuket: Nein, erst der Disclaimer, dann die Geschichte!  
Anderes Mädchen: Ich mach's, ich mach's... Annuket gehört—  
Annuket: SILENCIO! 'alle Mädchen sind stumm' Puh, das war knapp... Heute schaffe ich es! 'redet schnell' Mir gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. 'schnappt nach Luft, schaut sich triumphierend zu schmollenden Mädchen um' Ha, heute durfte ich. Nun, aber los mit der Geschichte. 'Blicke der Mädchen hellen sich auf und sie stürmen aus dem Raum'

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)

**Kapitel 14: Die AG **

Im Rest der dritten Woche passierte nicht viel Aufregendes. Als die drei Sarlena das nächste Mal sahen, war sie wieder ihr panisches Selbst und vermied es, auf das Thema Agda angesprochen zu werden. Die Schattenmagier respektierten das und ließen sie in Ruhe.

Am Freitag kam Schutniu zusammen mit den Posteulen in die große Halle gesegelt. Viele schauten verwundert den wunderschönen, auffälligen Vogel an, wie er, eine Spur von weißem, glitzerndem Staub und ab und zu auch eine Feder in seinem Weg zurückließ.

Sie setzte sich vor die drei Schattenmagier. --Guten Tag, mein ehrenwerter Pharao, und auch Sie, werte Geliebte seiner Majestät, begrüße ich. Da Ihre Majestät und auch Sie, sehr geehrte Wiedergeburt des Hohepriesters Seto, mich noch nicht kennen, möchte ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Schutniu--, sagte sie.

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Yami freundlich auf Japanisch. „Ich bin Yami, und das ist Seto. Yugi hatte bereits von dir erzählt."

--Oh, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie es für nötig erachtet haben, Ihren Geliebten von mir zu berichten, Yugi-san--, sagte der weiße Vogel ehrerbietig. --Nun gut, ich habe die Ehre, Ihnen einen Brief von Ryou überbringen zu dürfen.--

„Oh, Ryou-kun hat uns geschrieben?" fragte Yugi fröhlich und löste den Brief von Schutnius Fuß, den sie ihm entgegenstreckte.

--Ja, leider musste ich meinen werten Gastgeber nötigen, Ihnen zu schreiben--, sagte sie beschämt. --Denn eigentlich wollte ich selbst etwas von Ihnen.--

„Was können wir für dich tun?" fragte Yugi leise, während er so tat, als würde er den Brief sehr intensiv lesen, in dem nur stand, dass der sanfte weißhaarige Junge seine Freunde gerne einmal zum Tee einladen wollte, wenn sie Zeit hätten.

--Nun ja, ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der altehrwürdige Chetmety sich nach seinem großen Bruder sehnt und gerne mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde--, erwiderte Schutniu. --Und daher wollte ich Ihnen und Ihren Geliebten mitteilen, dass laut dem Wissen meiner Göttin in dieser Schule bei ihrer Gründung ein Raum geschaffen worden sein soll, mit dem es möglich ist, durch heilige Magie, wie sie uns Göttertieren zu eigen ist, eine Verbindung herzustellen, so dass wir von überall hierher kommen können und von hier überall hin. Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, diese Fähigkeit besagten Raumes zu aktivieren, könnten der altehrwürdige Chetmety und auch wir anderen Tiere uns dadurch problemlos gegenseitig besuchen.--

„Das klingt gut", erwiderte Yami. „Benu ist auch traurig, dass sein Bruder nicht so oft bei ihm ist. Wo ist dieser Raum, und wie können wir ihn aktivieren?"

Da es schon ziemlich spät war, und der Unterricht bald beginnen sollte, sagte Schutniu: --Meine Göttin sagt, dass er sich gegenüber Ihres Wohnheims befindet. Aber die Aktivierung dauert mindestens eine halbe Stunde. Da Sie so viel Zeit nicht mehr haben, ehe Ihre Anwesenheit im Unterricht erforderlich ist, möchte ich Sie höflichst darum bitten, in Ihren Gemächern bis zur Mittagszeit oder bis zum Abend warten zu dürfen, um den Zauber vorzunehmen.--

Die drei erklärten sich natürlich einverstanden. Der weiße Vogel entschuldigte sich und flog nach Smaragd. Die ersten Unterrichtsstunden vergingen wie im Fluge und schnell war die Mittagszeit gekommen. Da die Schattenmagier eine längere Pause hatten, weil sie vorher eine Doppelstunde besuchten, konnten sie ihre freie Zeit dazu nutzen, in ihr Haus zu gehen und den Zauber durchzuführen. Der Raum war, wie sie schon vermutet hatten, der Raum der Wünsche und selbst wenn dieser wieder von Dobby gebraucht werden sollte, würden die Tiere ihn benutzen können.

Ansonsten mussten sie sich in der dritten Woche sowieso mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Nachdem die drei Liebenden ihr Formular am Sonntag abgegeben hatten, waren am Montag überall an den Schwarzen Brettern in der Schule Aushänge aufgetaucht, die auf die neue AG aufmerksam machten. Das erste Treffen war für den Dienstag der nächsten Woche vorgesehen.

Yami war sehr aufgeregt und nachdem Dumbledore ihnen einen Raum für die AG zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, verbrachte der ehemalige Pharao den größten Teil seiner Zeit darin, um ihn für den Gebrauch herzurichten. Er besuchte oft seine Schatzkammer unter Gringotts, um verschiedene Gegenstände zu holen oder wieder abzuliefern, wenn sie doch nicht in sein Konzept passten.

Kaiba und Yugi freuten sich, ihren Geliebten so voller Tatendrang zu sehen. Der kleinste der drei Schattenmagier, Sarlena, Samantha und die heiligen Tiere halfen dem ehemaligen Geist des Millenniumspuzzles und obwohl es durch all die verschiedenen Meinungen ab und zu zu kleineren Streitereien kam, hatten sie alle doch ziemlich viel Spaß. Und auch wenn der CEO arbeiten musste, so half selbst er dem ehemaligen Pharao, sobald er Zeit hatte. Sie brachten sogar echten Wüstensand aus Ägypten nach Hogwarts.

Schließlich war alles vorbereitet, und die vierte Woche, die gleichzeitig die letzte Septemberwoche war, brach an. Da Yami am Montag zu aufgeregt und ungeduldig war –auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, so spürten seine Geliebten es natürlich dennoch- und da es in dem Raum nun wirklich absolut nichts mehr besser zu machen gab, entschloss sich Kaiba, seine beiden Geliebten erneut auszuführen. Nachdem sie schon um 15:45 Uhr Schluss gehabt hatten, machten sie bis zum Abendessen noch schnell ihre Hausaufgaben und nach dem Mahl, bei dem sie nur eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nahmen, zogen sie sich bald wieder zurück.

Von Smaragd aus teleportierten sie sich zurück in ihre Villa, wo sie sich einzeln umzogen. Kaiba hatte sich für eine schwarze Anzughose entschieden und ein schwarzes Hemd mit hoch stehendem Kragen. Wie fast immer war er der erste, der fertig war, da bei ihm das Trocknen und Kämmen der Haare nach dem Duschen am schnellsten ging.

Er setzte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und ließ sich von Ani eine Tasse Tee bringen, während er auf seine Geliebten wartete. Interessiert las er dabei erneut eine Beschreibung der besten indischen Restaurants. Er war so in seine Pläne vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Yami den Raum betrat. Erst als sich plötzlich Arme um ihn schlangen, und er spürte, wie sich ein kleinerer, aber muskulöser Körper an ihn presste, wurde er sich dessen Anwesenheit bewusst.

„Hallo, mein Herr", hauchte der ehemalige Pharao in das Ohr des CEOs. „Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, wie sexy Sie aussehen in dieser Aufmachung? Und umso mehr mit diesem geistesabwesenden Blick…"

„Wieder mal verspielt, hu?" erwiderte Kaiba grinsend und betrachtete Yami aus dem Augenwinkel. „Aber wenn so eine Anmache von jemandem kommt, der so sexy aussieht wie du, würde ich durchaus darauf eingehen…"

„Ist die einzige Vorraussetzung dafür, sich Ihnen nähern zu dürfen, dass Sie die Person sexy finden?" fragte der Pharao gespielt beleidigt, drehte den Schreibtischstuhl, auf den sich der CEO gesetzt hatte, und ließ sich verführerisch auf seinem Schoß nieder, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen. „Ich fürchte, dann muss ich Sie bestrafen, Mr. Kaiba, und dafür sorgen, dass sich diese wunderschönen blauen Augen auf niemand anderen richten."

„Hm…", erwiderte der Braunhaarige und musterte seinen Geliebten, der breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß saß. Der ehemalige Pharao hatte sich anscheinend für eine schwarze Korthose entschieden, die 3 Gürtel zierten, ein weißes, eng anliegendes Shirt und darüber eine schwarze Lederweste mit tiefem Ausschnitt, die vorne wie ein Korsett zusammengebunden war. „Tja, ich weiß nicht… Ich fürchte, du hast da noch einen Konkurrenten…"

„Mit einem kann ich leben, besonders wenn er so entzückend aussieht wie dieser junge Mann da drüben", sagte Yami und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür, wo Yugi stand. Der Kleinste der drei, der nun den heißen Blick seiner Geliebten auf sich spürte, war knallrot. Aber er konnte es nun einmal nicht ändern, dass er seine beiden Partner absolut verführerisch in so einer Aufmachung fand, und seine Gedanken jedes Mal abschweiften, wenn er sah, wie sie miteinander flirteten wurden.

„Ja, das tut er", antwortete der CEO spielerisch, seine scharfen Augen nun auf den Kleineren fixiert. „Du siehst toll aus, Yugi", sagte er anerkennend.

„D-Danke", stammelte Yugi. Komplimente machten ihn noch immer etwas unsicher. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass er nervös an dem unteren Ende seines eng anliegenden, dunkelgrünen Rollkragenpullis zupfte, was diesen etwas anhob, und auch das obere Ende der äußerst engen Lederhose freigab. Trotz der aufreizenden Bekleidung wurde dadurch irgendwie seine Unschuld stark betont. „Ihr seht auch toll aus. Wohin gehen wir denn nun?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten Indisch essen gehen", erwiderte der CEO.

„Indisch? Ich wollte schon lange mal Indisch essen gehen", sagte Yugi mit leuchtenden Augen. „In der Nähe des Hafens in Domino hatte doch ein Inder aufgemacht, aber Jii-chan wollte nicht mit mir dahin…"

„Soweit ich weiß, ist dieser Laden auch ziemlich miserabel", meinte der CEO abfällig. „Und warum sollen wir nach Domino, wenn wir nach Indien selbst können?"

Yugis Augen wurden noch größer und leuchtender. „Ach ja? Wohin?"

Kaiba erhob sich und setzte Yami, der ihn interessiert beobachtete, auf dem Boden ab. Dann streckte er Yugi seine Hand entgegen. „Lasst euch überraschen…"

Nachdem der CEO in jedem seiner Arme einen seiner Geliebten hatte, geleitete er sie in Richtung Kamin in der Eingangshalle. Sie verabschiedeten sich auf dem Weg dorthin bei Ani und den anderen, und dann warf Kaiba zwei Hände voll Flohpulver in den Kamin und aktivierte den Flohpulverzauber. Keine Sekunde später verschwanden die drei in den Schatten und erschienen im Eingangsbereich, oder besser gesagt Kamin eines Zaubererrestaurants, zeitgleich mit der grünen Flamme, so dass es aussah, als wären sie durch den Kamin gekommen.

„Namaste((1))", begrüßte der Empfangschef sie auf indisch und fragte nach ihrer Reservierung.

Kaiba, der am Tag zuvor von Mystagogus eine Reservierung hatte vornehmen lassen, nannte seinen Namen, und der Empfangschef, der sie zunächst ein klein wenig misstrauisch beäugt hatte, setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Der Geschäftsführer hatte allen Angestellten eingeschärft, dass die Gäste, die unter dem Namen ‚Seto Kaiba' reserviert hatten, mit besonderer Zuvorkommnis behandelt werden sollten.

Während sein Gehilfe die drei Schattenmagier durch Magie von den Russresten des Kamins befreite, rief der Portier die Oberkellnerin zu sich, die die Gäste zu ihrem Tisch geleiten sollte. Die drei folgten der in einen türkis- und silberfarbenen Seidensari gekleideten Frau, die sie über einen Lift in das oberste Stockwerk brachte. Das Restaurant war eine riesige unsichtbare Kugel und das berühmteste Zaubererrestaurant Asiens, wie Kaiba seinen Geliebten erzählte, während sie nach oben fuhren.

„Bitte schön, werte Herren", sagte die Kellnerin auf Japanisch mit einem erstaunlich geringen Akzent, als sich die Lifttüren öffneten. „Bitte machen Sie es sich gemütlich."

Kaiba und seine beiden Geliebten setzten sich auf die Sofas mit den vielen Kissen. Die Kellnerin reichte ihnen eine in Japanisch übersetzte Karte und zog sich zurück, bis sie gerufen wurde. Nachdem sie gegangen war, nutzten die drei die Gelegenheit, um sich etwas genauer umzuschauen. In der obersten Etage waren die Schattenmagier unter sich und konnten ungehindert nach allen Seiten schauen. Das Restaurant schwebte über Bombay und da alle Wände aus Glas waren, konnte man alles sehen. Der Boden war so verzaubert, dass man durch ihn auch schwach sehen konnte, was unterhalb der Kugel war, wenn auch nicht so deutlich wie in die anderen Richtungen.

Nachdem sie ihr Essen bestellt hatten, genossen sie die Aussicht und ihre Gesellschaft. Die bunten Lichter der Stadt unter ihnen, der Mond und die Sterne über ihnen und die Spiegelungen dieser Lichter im Meer waren sehr romantisch, und die drei kuschelten sich zusammen. Ihr Essen kam eine Viertelstunde später und schmeckte fantastisch. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, bestellten sie noch Tee und etwas später Nachtisch.

Schließlich gingen sie so gegen 19:30 westeuropäischer Zeit((2)) und kehrten in ihre Villa zurück, wo sie nach einem langen Spaziergang in ihrem Garten schließlich den Sonnenuntergang beobachteten. Nachdem sie sich danach in ihrem Schlafzimmer der physischen Genüsse erfreut hatten, kehrten sie müde aber glücklich nach Hogwarts zurück, um schlafen zu gehen.

* * *

Der nächste Tag verlief wieder gut für die drei Schattenmagier. Schließlich wurde es Abend und nach dem Abendbrot sollte um 19:00 Uhr das erste Mal die AG stattfinden. Schon zwei Stunden vorher überprüfte Yami noch einmal, ob alles in Ordnung war. Yugi und Kaiba versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen, aber der ehemalige Pharao war viel zu aufgeregt, als dass sie irgendetwas hätten ausrichten können. Neville war schließlich der erste, der kam. Sie plauderten ein bisschen mit ihm, während die Zeit des offiziellen AG-Beginns näher rückte. Plötzlich bemerkte Yami, dass ein Kästchen mit besonders starken Schutzamuletten in Form von Flügelsonnen, die er später zeigen wollte, nicht an seinem Platz stand. Offensichtlich hatte er es in seinem Verließ vergessen. Bevor er jedoch völlig in Panik geraten konnten, sandte Yugi ihm beruhigende Gefühle und verließ lächelnd den Raum, um die Amulette zu holen.

Ab ungefähr 18:50 Uhr trudelten die meisten Interessierten ein, setzten sich auf die Sitzkissen, die überall verstreut lagen, und sahen sich aufgeregt schnatternd um. Die meisten waren Mädchen, die mehr als nur einen schmachtenden Blick auf Yami und Kaiba warfen und miteinander darum zu kämpfen schienen, wer neben den beiden sitzen durfte bzw. ihnen gegenüber, um sie möglichst gut sehen zu können. Doch auch die Dekoration schien bei ihnen Gefallen zu finden und somit wurde auch diese einer eingehenden Untersuchung unterzogen. Es standen mehrere goldene Schreine herum, in denen Götterfiguren zu sehen waren((3)). Auch Schmuckstücke waren überall im Raum verteilt, die, den Gesten und dem Getuschel nach zu urteilen, Gegenstand intensiver Diskussionen der Mädchen waren. Jene waren jedoch nicht die einzigen, die gekommen waren, auch Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten den Raum betreten. Ansonsten hatten sich nur noch vier Jungen verschiedener Jahrgänge aus Ravenclaw eingefunden. Draco hatte den dreien gesagt, dass er auch Interesse hätte, aber dass er erst in der nächste Woche kommen könnte, weil diese Woche sein Quidditch-Training zur gleichen Zeit stattfand und da das Feld schon gebucht war, wollte Montague es nicht ausfallen lassen.

Schließlich war es 19:00 Uhr und Yami entschloss sich, anzufangen, obwohl Yugi noch nicht wieder da war. Er erhob sich von seinem Kissen. „Hallo", sagte er zu den anderen Schülern. „Es freut mich, dass ihr alle Interesse an der Geschichte meiner Heimat zeigt."

„Ich dachte, du wärst Japaner", traute sich eines der Mädchen aus Gryffindor zu fragen.

Der ehemalige Pharao lächelte sie an, was dazu führte, dass sie auf einmal sehr verträumt aussah. „Ich lebe in Japan, und Yugis Großvater hat mich bei sich aufgenommen, doch eigentlich komme ich aus Ägypten."

„Heißt das etwa, das Gerücht, dass ihr nicht verwandt seid, stimmt tatsächlich?" fragte ein anderes Mädchen aus Hufflepuff. Sie hing wie fast alle Mädchen im Raum an Yamis Lippen und beobachtete jede seiner und Kaibas Bewegungen.

„Ja", erwiderte Yami. „Aber mein Privatleben tut hier im Moment nichts zur Sache. Kommen wir lieber zum Thema dieser AG. So weit ich weiß, lernt ihr an dieser Schule absolut nichts über die altägyptische Magie. Das finde ich ziemlich schade, weil ich mich selbst damit intensiv beschäftigt habe."

/'/Die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends/'/ ließ sich Kaiba durch ihren Link vernehmen. /'/Du hast sie schließlich nicht nur erlebt, sondern hast sie auch etwa 3000 Jahre lang am eigenen Leib gespürt./'/

/Lenk mich nicht ab/ erwiderte der Pharao. /Ich habe nicht vor, ihnen meine Lebensgeschichte zu liefern./

„Weiß denn schon einer von euch etwas--" setzte Yami laut an.

An dieser Stelle wurde er unterbrochen, weil die Tür geöffnet wurde. Herein kam ein etwas verplant wirkender Binns mit einem ansehnlichen Stapel Bücher. Irritiert, weil er eigentlich keinen der Schüler erkannte, und entschuldigend sah er sich im Raum um, bevor er seine Bücher auf einen Schaukasten am Eingang legte, in dem die drei Schattenmagier in ägyptischem Sand ein paar Skarabäen untergebracht hatten.

Als sein Blick auf Yami fiel, wirkte der Professor erleichtert, weil er sich an ihn erinnerte und daher wusste, dass er im richtigen Raum war. „Oh, verzeihen Sie die Verspätung", sagte er aufgeregt. „Ich wollte nur diese Bücher mitbringen und irgendwie konnte ich sie über den üblichen Weg nicht mitnehmen. Irgendwelche Schüler müssen da einen ganz üblen Streich mit mir spielen((4))…"

„Kein Problem, Binns-sensei", erwiderte Yami freundlich. „Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?" fragte er und wies auf den einzigen Hocker im Zimmer. Während der Geist sich setzte, wandte sich der Pharao wieder den Schülern zu. „Wie ihr vielleicht an dem Aushang gesehen habt, hat sich Professor Binns bereiterklärt, unsere AG als Lehrer zu betreuen, da wir sonst nur eine ‚Lerngruppe' wären. Yugi, Seto und ich, die Gründer dieser AG haben uns überlegt, dass wir die ganzen organisatorischen Dinge wie die Wahl, womit wir anfangen wollen und so, erst nächste Woche besprechen, wenn ihr wisst, ob ihr diese AG besuchen wollt. So, jetzt aber zurück zu der Frage, die ich vorhin schon stellen wollte: Was wisst ihr denn schon so über altägyptische Magie?"

„Mein Bruder Bill ist Fluchbrecher für Gringotts", berichtete Ron, ohne zu bemerken, dass Yamis Miene sich verfinsterte.

„Du meinst, er gehört zu denen, die die Schätze der Pharaonen heben?" fragte Yami dazwischen, ohne seinen inneren Zorn zu zeigen. Er entschloss sich dazu, Mystagogus später zu fragen, warum die Zaubererbank die Plünderungen der Gräber seiner Vor- und Nachfahren leitete.

„Genau", bestätigte der Rothaarige stolz. „Und er hat mir erzählt, dass diese ägyptischen Flüche aus reiner schwarzer und weißer Magie bestehen. So eine Kombination kriegen wir heute gar nicht mehr hin, sagt er."

„Wow, das klingt ja noch spannender, als ich gedacht hatte", sagte einer der Ravenclawschüler, der in der sechsten Klasse war. „Ich möchte mal Fluchbrecher werden und deshalb wollte ich auch diese AG besuchen", erklärte er. „Können wir wirklich solche Zauber behandeln?"

„Ich fürchte, über diese Zauber ist nicht sehr viel bekannt, Mr. Juffelgribs", mischte sich Binns ein, um die Frage des jungen Mannes zu beantworten, der eigentlich Daniel Atanep hieß.

„Nun ja, ich weiß schon einiges darüber", sagte Yami. „Aber zu solchen Zaubern können wir nicht sofort kommen. Erst einmal müssen wir die Grundkenntnisse besprechen und beherrschen, ehe wir zu den wirklich mächtigen Zaubern kommen."

„Aber so weit ich sehe, sind hier keine Schüler, die unter dem vierten Jahrgang sind", widersprach Atanep. „Da können wir doch gleich zu schweren Sachen kommen."

„Nein", erwiderte Yami. „Die altägyptische Magie funktioniert ein bisschen anders als die hier. Die Siegel und Flüche, die auf den Gräbern liegen, sind schon geschwächt. Eigentlich beinhaltet die altägyptische Magie nämlich Licht- und Dunkelmagie, die zusammen optimalen Schutz gewähren."

„Das ist Unsinn", ereiferte sich der Ravenclaw, was ihm böse Blicke von fast allen Mädchen einbrachte, weil er einen ihrer Lieblinge ‚beleidigt' hatte. „Diese beiden Magiearten stoßen sich ab."

„Da hast du Recht", antwortete der ehemalige Pharao ruhig, gerade als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Yugi eintrat. Der kleine Japaner bedeutete Yami, dass er die Schachtel hatte, und stellte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch. Der ägyptische Geist nickte ihm dankbar zu, bevor er sich wieder an den Ravenclaw wandte, der wie alle anderen den Austausch zwischen den beiden neugierig verfolgt hatte. „Aber meine Vorfahren hatten eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die beiden zu verbinden. Hier, prüfe es nach. Da du im sechsten Jahr bist, kennst sicher einen Zauber, der dich erkennen lässt, welche Magieart in diesem Amulett ist."

Yami warf ihm ein kleines Amulett in Form eines Falken zu. Der Ravenclaw fing es geschickt. Währenddessen hatte Yugi die Gruppe Mädchen bemerkt, die seinen Platz in Beschlag genommen hatten. Sie alle hatten unbedingt neben Kaiba sitzen wollen und nun schmachteten sie ihn mit verliebten Blicken an, was den CEO mehr als nur ein bisschen verärgerte. Die angewiderten Blicke, die er ihnen zuwarf, waren eisig und hätten eigentlich reichen müssen, jede einzelne der Schülerinnen zu vertreiben. Auch Yugis Blick verfinsterte sich, doch nicht nur wegen des Interesses, dass die Mädchen offensichtlich seinen Geliebten entgegenbrachten, sondern auch, weil sie Kaiba und Yami noch immer umlagerten, obwohl diese schon mehrmals erklärt hatten, dass sie bereits vergeben waren.

Einem plötzlichen Drang folgend ging er zu dem Brünetten und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. Kaiba wirkte zunächst etwas überrumpelt. /'/Was tust du, Yugi?/'/ fragte er, verwundert über die Annäherung des Kleineren in Gegenwart von so vielen Menschen.

/-/Ich will nur den Mädchen klar machen, dass du ihnen als Geliebter nicht zur Verfügung stehst/-/ erwiderte Yugi in einem halb grimmigen, halb verspielten Tonfall.

/'/Gute Idee/'/ antwortete Kaiba und schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren. Während Yugi sich in die Umarmung kuschelte, küsste der CEO ihn hauchzart auf die Haare und die Stirn. Dabei beobachtete er Aus dem Augenwinkel die Mädchen, die das ganze Schauspiel mit weiten Augen beobachteten und, nachdem sie ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatten, aufgeregt zu tuscheln begannen. Die Gryffindors ignorierten das Geschehen und die vier jungen Männer aus Ravenclaw hatten anscheinend gar nichts davon mitbekommen, da sie alle um Atanep hockten und gebannt zusahen, wie er das Amulett testete.

Als dieser mit der Untersuchung fertig war, schaute er erstaunt auf, da er in der Tat lichte, dunkle und eine weitere ihm unbekannte Magie in dem Gegenstand entdeckt hatte. „Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er, gebannt Yami anstarrend.

„Schatten", erwiderte Yami gelassen. „Es ist zwar kompliziert und vor allem anstrengend, aber man kann dadurch die Magiearten verbinden."

„Aber dürfen wir denn dann so etwas machen?" fragte Harry. „Würde das nicht zu den dunklen Künsten gehören?"

„Die dunklen Künste sind in unseren Kulturen reine Schwarzmagie", antwortete der ehemalige Pharao. „Schattenmagie ist eine Magieart, die völlig unbeachtet ist und insofern ist sie genau genommen nicht verboten. Diese Art der Magie benutzt die magischen Überreste der Verstorbenen. Ich kenne nur wenige Menschen, die davon wissen und diese meinten auch ihrerseits, dass sie nur die kennen, die ich auch kenne. Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass unsere ägyptischen Vorfahren bestimmt über uns lachen würden, wenn sie wüssten, wie dumm wir uns anstellen."

/-/Es ist schade, dass du sie so belügen musst/-/ sagte Yugi traurig.

/Ich weiß, aber ich sage nicht die Wahrheit, bevor ich nicht ganz genau abschätzen kann, was wir für Leute hier haben/ erwiderte Yami.

/'/Und so wie es aussieht, sind die meisten Teilnehmer auch eher an uns interessiert als an Geschichte/'/ bestätigte Kaiba.

/Aber dank eurer Show sind wir die vielleicht ab dem nächsten Treffen los… vor allem weil ich mich bald nicht mehr beherrschen kann und über euch herfallen werde, wenn das hier noch lange dauert…/ entgegnete Yami neckisch und warf den beiden einen verführerischen Blick zu, der auch den Mädchen nicht entging.

„Und du meinst, du kannst uns das beibringen?" fragte ein Ravenclawjunge aus der Vierten, der hier anscheinend der Jüngste war, derweilen beeindruckt und sah Yami mit großen Augen an. „Auch wie man Gräber verflucht und somit schützt und so was?"

„Nein", log Yami. „Ich weiß dazu nicht genug. Was mir aber bekannt ist, ist, dass man auch damals mehrere sehr starke Magier brauchte, um so ein Grab zu verfluchen und zu versiegeln. Ich kann euch nur erzählen, was heute noch da ist und ein paar kleine Sachen, die mir eine sehr gute Freundin beigebracht hat. Sie ist die Tochter eines Grabwächters, der mit seinem Stamm abgeschieden von allem lebt und die wenigstens ein paar der alten Zauber noch beherrschen."

„Und was?" fragte ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe, das schon die ganze Zeit an seinen Lippen zu hängen schien, um keines seiner Worte zu verpassen und zu den wenigen anwesenden weiblichen Wesen gehörte, die auch wirklich an Ägypten interessiert zu sein schien.

„Nun ja, hauptsächlich kleinere Schutzzauber, die vor Krankheiten und Unglück schützen sollen", antwortete Yami.

„Und wie geht das?" fragte eine Freundin des Mädchens. „Solche Zauber sind immer nützlich."

„Die wohl verbreitetste Form des Zaubers waren Amulette", erwiderte Yami. „Diese hatten verschiedene Gestalten. Am häufigsten waren das Götter, Tiere, menschliche Körperteile und Hieroglyphensymbole."

„War die Form wichtig für die Wirkung?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Ja, soweit ich weiß, wurde die Form so gewählt, dass das Potential des Materials für den jeweiligen Zauber so effektiv wie möglich genutzt werden konnte. Aber hauptsächlich diente es auch dazu zu unterscheiden, wo welcher Zauber drauf lag, da ein Amulett nicht fertig war, nur weil es die richtige Form hatte. Danach musste erst in Verbindung mit einer rituellen Handlung das Amulett mit einem Zauberspruch wirkmächtig gemacht werden."

„Ist dieses Armband auch ein Amulett?" fragte das Mädchen unmittelbar neben Kaiba und Yugi und zeigte auf das Armband des Kleineren mit den unvergebenen Millenniumsgegenständen. „Schließlich sind Augen darauf."

Yami trat zu Yugi, kniete sich vor ihn, nahm sein Handgelenk und küsste die Gegenstände zärtlich. „Ja und nein", erwiderte er und schaute das Mädchen an, dem der Atem stockte und das anscheinend am liebsten das Armband oder zumindest der Träger gewesen wäre, genau wie die meisten anderen Schülerinnen. „Dieses Schmuckstück ist kein Amulett im klassischen Sinn. Es geht eine Symbiose mit dem Träger ein, und sie beschützen sich gegenseitig."

„Wo kann ich so eins kaufen?" fragte ein anderes Mädchen sofort, während das erstere den ehemaligen Pharao nur schmachtend ansah.

„Es ist ein Einzelstück", gab Yugi zurück.

Das Mädchen schmollte. „Aber wir könnten uns andere Amulette anschauen", schlug Yami vor. „Ich habe ein paar mitgebracht, die sich im Besitz meiner Familie befanden."

Er holte das Kästchen vom Tisch sowie weitere aus einer der Truhen am Rand, in denen jeweils 10 bis 20 Amulette waren und erklärte den anderen grob, was sie bewirkten und welche Legenden dahinter standen. Sofort waren die Mädchen wieder Feuer und Flamme, als sie die vielen schönen Schmuckstücke sahen.

„Und wie wurde noch gezaubert?" fragte Hermine schließlich. „Ich habe von Zaubersprüchen gelesen, die ohne Amulette die Personen beschützen sollten."

„Ja, diese waren aber nur für die Magier selbst", erwiderte Yami. „Zum Beispiel wurden Zauber auch aufgenommen, indem die Tafeln, auf denen die Zauber standen, mit Wasser oder Ähnlichem übergossen wurden und es dann wieder aufgefangen und getrunken wurde. Eine andere Möglichkeit war, den Zauber irgendwo aufzumalen, zum Beispiel auch auf Körperteile wie die Handfläche, und er dann abgeleckt wurde."

„Oh, können wir das machen?" fragte eines der Mädchen und bekam erneut einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, das können wir tun", erwiderte Yami leicht genervt. „Aber das tut man normalerweise nur bei sich selbst, weil der Zauber sonst nicht so wirksam ist. Man bittet für sich in dem Zauber um Schutz und es erfordert ungleich mehr Kraft, ihn für andere brauchbar zu machen."

„Oh", machte das Mädchen und schien etwas enttäuscht.

„Aber man kann es tun, nicht wahr?" hakte eine ihrer Freundinnen nach.

„In speziellen Fällen schon...", sagte Yami unwirsch. Die Aufdringlichkeit der Mädchen und die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht wirklich für seine Heimat interessierten und es nur als Vorwand benutzten, um flirten zu können, ärgerte ihn. „Aber wie gesagt, erfordert das enorm viel Kraft und nicht selten ist der Magier danach völlig erschöpft. Deshalb musste er dem, dem er den Zauber angedeihen lassen wollte, absolut vertrauen können."

„Wie bei einem Liebespaar? Das ist ja so romantisch..." Die Mädchen tauschten schwärmerische Blicke aus, und nun hatte Yami endgültig genug. Er starrte sie einen Moment böse an und beschloss, der Sache ein Ende zu machen.

„Ja, genau!" fauchte er. „Und für mich kämen daher für einen solchen Zauber sowieso nur zwei Leute in Frage." Mit zwei großen Schritten legte er die Entfernung zwischen sich und seinen Geliebten zurück und umarmte sie. Der CEO blinzelte überrascht, ließ es sich aber problemlos gefallen, während Yugi rot anlief und sein Gesicht in Kaibas Brust vergrub. Die Mädchen, die zu Beginn der AG besonders Yami und Kaiba umschwärmt hatten, waren nun endgültig enttäuscht und wirkten auch beleidigt. Ein paar von ihnen schienen sich jedoch relativ schnell zu erholen und dieses neue Bild ihrer Lieblinge ganz bezaubernd zu finden, denn sie beobachteten die drei weiterhin und fingen bei jeder vertrauten Geste an zu kichern und zu tuscheln. Die anderen Schüler, die bis dahin noch gar nichts mitbekommen hatten, bekamen nun große Augen und schauten dann teilweise sofort verlegen zu Boden.

„Auf jeden Fall klingt das sehr spannend", sagte Professor Binns, der die ganze Zeit höchst interessiert zugehört und sich alles genau angesehen hatte, aber entweder nicht zu verstehen schien, was Yami gerade getan hatte, oder es absichtlich ignorierte. „Wir sollten aber trotzdem lieber mit den Amuletten anfangen."

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Professor", sagte Yami, der sich in den Armen seiner Geliebten wieder beruhigt hatte. „So, wir sollten absprechen, was wir zunächst an Amuletten machen wollen. Und ob wir auch heilige Tiere behandeln wollen, wie zum Beispiel Phönixe. Die einfachsten Amulette sind---"

Doch weiter kam Yami nicht, da sich die Tür öffnete und Samantha hereingeschwebt kam. „Guten Abend", sagte sie würdevoll. „Ich wollte Sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass die zehnte Stunde fast erreicht ist, in der die Ausgangssperre für die Schüler beginnt."

„Sag das nicht so ruhig", sagte Sarlena, die kurz hinter ihrer Partnerin den Raum betreten hatte und ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, panisch. „Schon 21:50 Uhr und die Schüler noch auf den Gängen... Nein, dieses Unglück! Ich weiß einfach, dass dieser furchtbare Mann mit seiner Katze uns dafür verantwortlich machen wird… Kommt schon, beeilt euch, Kinder…"

Verwirrt sahen die Schüler auf ihre Uhren. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war und der Raum durch magische Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Sie erhoben sich unter Sarlenas hektischem Drängen, und Yami konnte ihnen gerade noch mitteilen, dass sie sich doch bitte zur nächsten Sitzung überlegen sollten, womit sie anfangen wollten. Dann gingen alle in ihre jeweiligen Häuser.

Nachdem Yami, Yugi und Kaiba in Smaragd waren, riefen sie als erstes Mystagogus. Das alte Duelmonster erschien nur wenige Minuten später, auch wenn er schon sehr müde aussah und vermutlich auch kurz davor gewesen war, schlafen zu gehen. Er verneigte sich vor den drei Schattenmagiern. Yami, der mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa saß, Yugi und Kaiba an seiner Seite, fragte ihn, ob es wahr sei, dass Gringotts die Gräber seiner Vorfahren und Nachfolger plünderte.

Mystagogus bestätigte das, doch er erklärte, dass das geschehe, um die Gräber zu schützen. Anschließend gingen sie in die Zaubererbank, und der Direktor brachte sie in einen anderen Teil der tiefen unterirdischen Gewölbe und zeigte den dreien, dass er den Pharaonen neue Ruhestätten verschafft hatte, sicher und abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt. Die Fluchbrecher, erklärte er, bekamen jeweils nur einen bestimmten Prozentsatz des Wertes der Schätze ausgezahlt und auch in Zauberergeld, um zu verhindern, dass die ehemaligen Könige Ägyptens wie in den Zeiten vor Mystagogus' Eingreifen respektlos ausgeplündert wurden.

Zufrieden mit dem Gesehenen und auch ziemlich erschöpft, da es inzwischen fast ein Uhr morgens war, gingen die drei nach Hogwarts zurück, um schlafen zu gehen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ich gebe zu, ich kann Indisch noch weniger als Japanisch (wo ich ja immerhin 3 oder 4 Wörter verstehe, wenn auch keine Grammatik oder irgendwelche Inhalte, von der Schrift ganz zu schweigen…). Aber auf einer Seite im Internet habe ich gesehen, dass ‚Namaste' Hallo, Guten Tag, Auf Wiedersehen, Tschüss etc heißt.

((2)) Wenn ich mich nicht irre, müsste es in Bombay (das ja heute eigentlich Mumbai heißt) etwa 1:00 Uhr morgens sein. Die Zeitdifferenz beträgt von Großbritannien 5 ½ h.

((3)) Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass das eigentlich NICHT typisch ist. Die Götterfiguren waren absolut heilig und nicht für die Augen von Menschen bestimmt. Nachdem sie angefertigt und geweiht worden waren, blieben sie in ihrem Schrein weggeschlossen und wenn sie herausgeholt wurden, dann haben wenn überhaupt höchstens der Pharao und eventuell (!) noch der Hohepriester des Tempel und seine nächsten Untergebenem sie gesehen. Das normale ‚Volk', zu dem die Hogwartsschüler gehören würden, hätte nie auch nur ein kleines Stückchen davon zu Gesicht bekommen. Nicht einmal den inneren Schrein, so weit ich weiß. Es gab zwar Prozessionen (Barkenprozessionen, wo also die Schreine mit den Göttern in kleinen Schiffchen ausfuhren), aber es wurden dann nur die Barken gesehen. Dass mein Yami hier trotzdem so freizügig seine Götter zeigt, liegt daran, dass ich einfach mal behaupte, die Götter hätten es ihm erlaubt, weil sie eh nicht mehr angebetet werden. … Andererseits würde ich als Gott vielleicht auch mal vorziehen, das Licht der Welt zu sehen, anstatt die ganze Zeit im Dunkeln in einem Sanktuar eingesperrt zu sein. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie, wenn sie angezogen usw. wurden, vermutlich nur ‚künstliches' Licht traf (ob Fackeln oder Spiegel sei mal dahingestellt), da die Tempel keine Fenster hatten. Überhaupt waren die Tempel ziemlich abgeschlossen. Es gab dicke Tempelmauern, und man musste immer wirklich weit in den Tempel, um zum Götterbild zu kommen, denn es war eigentlich immer am entgegengesetzten Ende vom Haupteingang.

((4)) Ja, der gute Mann hatte vergessen, dass er ein Geist ist und er zwar durch die Wände gehen, aber dabei keine Dinge mitnehmen kann.

Magician: Tja, Annuket hat sich schon verkrümelt. Sie sagte irgendwas von 'Disclaimer-Siegesfeier'... 'kopfschüttel' Was soll's, mach ich halt heute mal den Abschluss. Wir hoffen, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Bis übernächste Woche. 'verbeugt sich und verlässt den Raum'


	16. Kapitel 15: Hogsmeade

Annuket: Hallo. 'kichert dümmlich'  
Magician 'kopfschüttel': Bitte, beherrsch dich! 'an die Leser gewandt' Ihr müsst nachsichtig sein mit ihr... Sie hat seit zwei Tagen einen Nebenjob und muss da nachts arbeiten. Zu wenig Schlaf ist eindeutig ungesund... 'reicht Annuket einen Milchkaffee' Hier, trink das, sonst bist du gar nicht zu gebrauchen.  
Annuket: Uiiiiiiii... Danke. 'schlürft Kaffee' Ich werde ihn brauchen, wenn ich weiter schreiben will. Bin erst bei Kapitel 18 (Zählung ohne Prolog)... Aber naja, immerhin habe ich noch zwei Kapitel vorlauf. Aber bevor wir zu Kapitel 15 kommen, vielen Dank an die Reviewer. Dax, deine Smilys machen mich immer wieder so glücklich 'freu'  
An Claudia: Danke, dass du auf Nummer sicher gegangen bist. Jetzt habe ich die Review zwei Mal, und sie ist definitiv nicht verloren gegangen. Ich glaube auch, dass sich FFnet in der Beziehung beruhigt hat und im Moment die Sachen relativ zeitgleich verschickt werden. Außerdem ist es ja nicht schlimm, dass du Kap. 13 erst dann gelesen hast. So viel ist ja nicht passiert. Aber vielen Dank für dein Lob mit dem Lemon 'beschämt zu Boden schau'  
Magician: Ja, und von mir danke für die Aufmunterung. Es war zwar anstrengend, aber es ist doch recht gut geworden, denke ich. Trotzdem tut es gut, das nochmal gesagt zu bekommen... 'verlegen lach'  
Annuket: Ja. Und zu der AG: Die Mädchen müssen übertreiben, um die drei zum Äußersten zu treiben, damit sie in Ruhe gelassen werden. Was die Fortsetzung dieses Handlungsstranges anbelangt, lass dich überraschen. Und natürlich Danke für dein Extra-Lob zum Schluss. 'schnappt sich den Kaffee und trinkt, um Halluzination von Teletubbies zu vertreiben'  
An Lilly: Du bist nicht alleine mit dem spät lesen, also keine Sorge. Du hast genauso eine sadistische Ader wie Magician. Die liebt es auch, wenn Yami böse Dinge angetan werden. Was Binns betrifft, weiß ich nicht, ob er von Frau Rowling wirklich so gedacht wurde, aber so ist meine Interpretation. 'will Binns knuddeln, fässt aber durch ihn durch'  
An Hannakaiba20: Ein neuer Reviewer!!! 'sich Hannakaiba20 schnapp und fast zu Tode knuddel' Danke für das Lob. Juchu, ein neuer Reviewer. Und auch noch so lobend...  
Magician 'kopfschüttel': Jetzt reiß dich mal wieder zusammen, was sollen deine Leser von dir denken! 'lotst sie zum Sofa und wartet, bis sie eingeschlafen ist' So, das hätten wir. Ich mach jetzt einfach mal weiter. Also: Hi, Hannakaiba20. Auch von mir vielen Dank für dein Lob. Freut uns, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Annuket hat sich, wie du gemerkt haben wirst, riesig über deine Review gefreut. So, jetzt sollten wir aber anfangen. 'dreht sich zu Annuket um' Hey, wolltest du den Disclaimer machen? 'Annuket murmelt etwas Unverständliches, reagiert ansonsten aber nicht' Ok, dann nicht, dann mach ich das heute mal wieder. Ich weiß, ich sag euch da nichts Neues, aber Annuket gehört weder Harry Potter noch Yugioh. Eigentlich gehört ihr überhaupt nichts... na ja, außer den heiligen Tieren, den Plonthards und den Venölläse. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Kapitel. 'setzt sich an den reich gedeckten Kaffeetisch und fängt an zu essen'

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)

Der Hogsmeadeausflug mit der Besprechung steht in ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' S. 393-409 (411 wenn man bis zum Ende der Beschreibung des Besuches liest). Manche Dialoge habe ich übernommen.

**Kapitel 15: Hogsmeade**

Im Rest der letzten Septemberwoche geschah nichts Aufregendes. In ihrer Freizeit begannen sie damit, das Schloss Hogwarts zu erkunden. Dabei entdeckten sie mehrere Geheimgänge, die zum Teil sogar noch einmal in sich Geheimgänge hatten und mit deren Hilfe man teilweise viele Strecken abkürzen konnte. Ebenso entdeckten sie dabei viele verborgene Räume, die nur so erreichbar waren. So fanden sie beispielsweise das Verschwindekabinett, das prunkvolle Bad der Vertrauensschüler und die Küche mit den vielen netten Hauselfen, die sich zu Anfang sehr vor den dreien fürchteten. So fanden sie beispielsweise auch versteckte Eingänge zu einer riesigen Abstellkammer im Keller des Schlosses, wo die Kutschen standen, mit denen die Schüler ab dem zweiten Jahr zur Schule fuhren.

Am Freitag schließlich entdeckten sie auch die Kammer des Schreckens. Allerdings stießen sie nur aus Zufall darauf, weil sie, als sie an der Mädchentoilette, in der der Eingang war, selbst durch die Tür ein Mädchen laut hatten weinen hören. Nach anfänglichem Zögern entschloss sich Yugi nachzusehen, ob sie ihr irgendwie helfen konnten, und betrat gefolgt von seinen Geliebten den Raum. Er fand schnell heraus, dass das Mädchen ein Geist war und einfach nur lautstark darüber klagte, dass alle immer gemein zu ihr waren. Anscheinend war an diesem Tag ihr Geburtstag und niemand hatte sich daran erinnert oder es für nötig befunden, sie darauf anzusprechen. Die drei lauschten ihrer Tirade schweigend, doch das reichte dem Mädchen offensichtlich schon, denn nach ein paar Minuten verschwand sie murmelnd in einer der Kabinen. Als sie sich nun zur Tür wandten, um wieder hinaus zu gehen, entdeckten sie den verborgenen Eingang unter den Waschbecken. Sie öffneten ihn mit Magie und kamen, nachdem sie die eingestürzte Decke mit Zauberei wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatten, bis in die Kammer, wo sie ein schrecklicher Gestank erwartete von der verwesenden Riesenschlange. An dieser Stelle waren sie froh, dass sie im Moment nicht Benu, Miut und Scha dabei hatten, wie es sonst der Fall war bei ihren üblichen Entdeckungstouren.

Schließlich kam der Samstag, an dem der Besuch in Hogsmeade anstand. Die drei Schattenmagier waren die ersten, die sich anstellten, um ins Dorf gehen zu können. Miut, Benu und Scha begleiteten sie. Filch beäugte sie misstrauisch, als er damit anfing, die Schüler zu prüfen, ließ sie aber vorbei. Der Himmel war nur leicht bewölkt, und der Wind war zwar kräftig, aber nicht unangenehm. Für einen Herbsttag war das Wetter ausgesprochen schön und geradezu perfekt, um spazieren zu gehen.

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba hatten sich im Vorfeld über das Zaubererdorf informiert und wollten sich nun alles mit eigenen Augen anschauen. Sie beschlossen, die heulende Hütte, die einzige wirkliche Attraktion von Hogsmeade, anzuschauen. Gemächlich gingen sie den Weg entlang, Hand in Hand, während Benu über ihnen flog. Scha tobte sich richtig aus, und auch Miut schien beschlossen zu haben, dass sie Bewegung brauchte, denn sie spielte beinahe ausgelassen mit dem Hund.

Kurz vor dem Dorf bogen sie in einen kleinen Weg ab, der zu der Hütte führte. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie an der Umzäunung an und konnten das Gebäude sehen, dass nur durch Magie zusammenzuhalten schien. Die Bretter knarrten im Wind, und es hatte schon etwas Unheimliches an sich, wie die Hütte da einsam auf einer großen leblosen Freifläche stand, auf der nur vereinzelt ein Grashalm wuchs. Ansonst war aber alles friedlich und es wirkte nur verlassen.

„Ich spüre hier absolut nichts Magisches, außer den Zaubern, die die Hütte zusammenhalten", sagte Yami, nachdem sie das Haus etwa fünf Minuten angestarrt hatten.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Yugi. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass Schutzzauber ein Gebäude in diesen Maße zusammenhalten können, aber dennoch… Es gibt hier nichts, oder? Keine Zauber, keine Geister, keine magischen Lebewesen. Nicht einmal ein Irrwicht ist zu spüren…"

„Wahrscheinlich ist das nur ein Gerücht im Dorf in der Hoffnung, damit Touristen anzulocken", meinte Kaiba verächtlich.

„Hallo", ertönte eine verträumte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die drei waren so auf das Haus konzentriert gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatten, wie sich ihnen jemand genähert hatte, und zuckten zusammen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Luna. „Es hat wirklich mal in dem Haus gespukt", sagte sie, ohne auf eine Erwiderung ihres Grußes zu warten, und starrte mit ihren großen Augen das Haus an. „Als mein Dad im siebenten Jahr war, entstanden gerade die Gerüchte. Als er die Schule verlassen hatte, hat er die Sache selbst überprüft. Er hat das Haus monatelang beobachtet. Aber es schien nur immer drei Tage, nämlich um Vollmond herum, zu spuken, aber dafür war es dann sehr extrem… fast so, als wäre ein Werwolf die Ursache, aber er hat nie jemand kommen oder gehen sehen. Aber inzwischen ist es sehr ruhig. Dad ist mit mir ab und zu zum Campen hier gewesen, aber was auch immer es damals war, ist scheinbar nicht wiedergekommen. Er sagt, es war eine Versammlungsstätte für Plonthards, doch nun haben sie sich einen anderen Ort gesucht, weil sie das alle sieben Jahre tun."

„Was ist ein Plonthard?" fragte Yugi interessiert.

Luna schaute ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. „Ein spezieller Poltergeist, zu dem Werwölfe werden, wenn sie nicht ins Jenseits übergehen."

„Verstehe", erwiderte Yugi und schaute nachdenklich die Hütte an.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ins Dorf gehen", unterbrach Kaiba seine Gedanken. „Es ist bald 11:00 Uhr, und da wollten wir uns doch mit Hermine und ihren Freunden treffen."

:Oh ja, lasst uns gehen. Mir ist langweilig: drängelte Benu, der sich auf den Zaun gesetzt hatte und nun, nachdem er ein paar Minuten ergebnislos das Haus angestarrt hatte, anfing, ungeduldig herumzuhopsen.

„Oh, ihr wollt auch bei dieser Lerngruppe mitmachen?" fragte Luna verträumt und schwebte voran. „Das wird sicher interessant."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Luna erzählte ihnen schwärmerisch von den Berichten, die ihr Vater vermutlich in der nächsten Ausgabe seines Magazins veröffentlichen würde. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie die Hauptstraße und sahen sich aufgeregt um. Sie folgten Luna, die die Straße hinunterging, und schließlich bogen sie in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein. Der einzige Laden, den es in dieser Sackgasse gab, war der Eberkopf. Auch andere Schüler schienen dorthin zu gehen, und sie folgten ihnen bis zu der Kneipe. Angewidert betrachteten die drei das Holzschild, das einen abgetrennten Eberkopf zeigte, aus dem Blut auf ein weißes Tuch tropfte.

Nachdem sie Miut, Scha und Benu gesagt hatten, dass sie draußen bleiben sollten, betraten sie den Laden. Kaiba wäre am liebsten sofort wieder schreiend hinaus gerannt. Dieses Etablissement war mit großem Abstand das wohl schmutzigste und widerlichste Gebäude, das er je gesehen hatte. Der Boden war zentimeterhoch mit Schmutz und Erde bedeckt, und von den Steinen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Fenster waren so schmutzig, dass ein Hinausschauen nicht möglich war, die Decke und Wände waren völlig verrußt. Wie dreckig es wirklich war, konnte man allerdings nicht sehen, weil die Beleuchtung äußerst spärlich war.

Noch ein wenig dunkler wurde es, als sich die Tür des Pubs schließlich hinter einem blonden Hufflepuffjungen schloss, der nach ihnen hereingekommen war. Der Blick des CEO richtete sich auf den Wirt, den einer der beiden Weasley-Zwillinge gerade ansprach. „Hi", sagte er und zählte die Anwesenden. „Können wir … achtundzwanzig Butterbier haben?"((1))

Kaiba war kurz davor, sich zu übergeben und den ganzen Laden auf der Stelle verschwinden zu lassen, als er den Lappen sah, mit dem der griesgrämige Alte gerade ein Glas ausgewischt hatte. „Was hat er vorher mit dem Lappen gemacht?" fragte er entsetzt seine Geliebten auf Japanisch. „Die Räder einer Kutsche gesäubert?"

„Schhh… Ganz ruhig", erwiderte Yugi und sandte seinem Geliebten beruhigende Emotionen. Kaiba versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Doch nur Sekunden später bedauerte er diese Aktion, da ihm dadurch nur um so mehr klar wurde, dass es hier eher wie in einem Ziegenstall roch, als wie in einer Kneipe, was er vorher durch die visuellen Eindrücke nur unterbewusst mitbekommen hatte. Währenddessen war der alte Wirt aus seiner Trance, die das Erscheinen der vielen Schüler ausgelöst hatte, erwacht und fing an, eingestaubte Butterbierflaschen unter dem Tresen hervorzuholen.

„Prost", sagte der Zwilling, der bestellt hatte. „Und rückt alle das Geld raus, dafür hab ich nicht genug…"

Yami legte sechs Sickel für sich und seine Geliebten auf den Tresen und wollte gerade drei Flaschen nehmen, als Kaiba auf japanisch entsetzt dazwischenrief: „Nicht anfassen! Wer weiß, was du bekommst, wenn du sie anfasst…"

Yami spürte die Sorge seines Geliebten und schaute ihn ebenfalls besorgt an. „Ich mach das schon", sagte Yugi, zückte seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn und sagte: „Purgatio((2)) Flaschen."

Da die Flaschen nun durch den Zauber absolut sauber waren, konnte Yami sie nehmen, ohne dass der CEO Einspruch erhob. Sie gingen zu dem Tisch, an dem die anderen schon auf Extrastühlen Platz genommen hatten. Nachdem Yugi einen der Stühle ebenfalls gereinigt hatte -was trotz der Stärke des Zaubers fast eine Minute dauerte-, setzte sich Kaiba, zog seine beiden Geliebten auf seinen Schoß und legte seine Arme um sie, als wolle er sie vor dem Schmutz der Umgebung beschützen. Beim Anblick des Stuhls, der vorher schwarz ausgesehen hatte und nun nach dem Reinigungszauber eindeutig braun war, war es ihm beinahe endgültig zu viel geworden. Yugi und Yami ließen es sich gefallen, setzen sich beide jeweils auf ein Bein des CEOs und lehnten sich an ihn.

Während einige der Schüler, nämlich die, die nicht in der AG gewesen waren, die drei verwundert an- und die meisten, die da gewesen waren, errötend wegschauten, öffneten Yugi und Yami ihre Flaschen, um das Getränk zu probieren. Yami schmeckte es und er nahm gleich noch einen Schluck, während Yugi es nicht mochte und somit Kaiba von seiner Flasche kosten ließ. Währenddessen richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine, Ron und Harry. Letzterer schien anscheinend wieder etwas schlecht gelaunt, denn er starrte Hermine aus irgendeinem Grund böse an und tuschelte mit ihr.((3))

Als Neville ihn allerdings strahlend mit einem „Hi, Harry" begrüßt hatte, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige das Lächeln zu erwidern, was ihm nicht allzu überzeugend gelang, da er nervös zu sein schien, und schwieg. Beruhigt sah Kaiba nun, dass das Mädchen namens Cho Harry kokett anlächelte und ihn selbst anscheinend aufgegeben hatte. Er entspannte sich etwas und schaute sich weiter um, was nur dazu führte, dass er sich erneut verkrampfte, als er all den Schmutz sah.

Nachdem endlich alle saßen, wurde es ruhig, und die ganze Gruppe schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Ähm", hob Hermine an, und ihre Nervosität war klar in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Nun - ähm - hi."

Sofort richteten sich die Blicke aller auf sie. „Nun … ähm … ja, ihr wisst, warum ihr hier seid. Ähm… also, Harry hier hatte die Idee", begann sie, doch nach einem strengen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen verbesserte sie sich. „–besser gesagt, ich hatte die Idee - dass es gut wäre, wenn Leute, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen möchten - und ich meine wirklich lernen, versteht ihr, nicht den Stuss, den Umbridge mit uns macht, weil das niemand Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nennen kann-"

„Das kannst du laut sagen", rief der Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein dazwischen.

Hermine, die sich inzwischen selbstbewusster fühlte als zu Beginn ihrer Rede, ließ sich nicht davon stören, eher fuhr sie umso bekräftigter fort: „Also, ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn wir, nun, die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen würden." Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Harry beendete sie ihre Einleitung mit den Worten: „Und damit meine ich lernen, wie wir uns richtig verteidigen, nicht nur in der Theorie, sondern indem wir tatsächlich zaubern-"

„Du willst doch auch deine ZAG-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bestehen, wette ich?" fragte ein anderer Ravenclawjunge, von dem die drei Schattenmagier glaubten, dass er Michael Corner hieß, dazwischen.

„Natürlich will ich das", antwortete Hermine, als wäre es absurd, etwas anderes zu denken. „Aber ich will noch mehr, nämlich richtig ausgebildet sein in Verteidigung, weil … weil … weil Lord Voldemort zurück ist."

Fast alle anwesenden Schüler reagierten mit Schrecken auf die Erwähnung des Namens und die Information. „Nun … das ist jedenfalls der Plan", sagte Hermine. „Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, müssen wir entscheiden, wie wir-"

Doch erneut wurde sie von jemandem unterbrochen, dieses Mal von einem blonden Jungen, den die drei Schattenmagier nur ein paar Mal am Hufflepufftisch gesehen hatten. „Wo ist der Beweis, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist?" wollte er in einem angriffslustigen Tonfall wissen.

„Nun, Dumbledore glaubt es-" hob Hermine an.

„Du meinst, Dumbledore glaubt _ihm_", unterbrach der Junge erneut mit einem Kopfnicken zu Harry.

Ron schien genug zu haben von der Unhöflichkeit Harry gegenüber und überhaupt dem ganzen Verhalten des blonden Jungen. „Wer bist _du _eigentlich?" fragte er grob.

„Zacharias Smith" antwortete der Junge und sah selbstbewusst die drei Gryffindorschüler an. „Und ich glaube, wir haben das Recht, genau zu erfahren, weshalb er behauptet, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei zurück."

Erneut war es Hermine, die antwortete, und sie bemühte sich, ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben. „Sieh mal", sagte sie streng, „darum sollte es bei diesem Treffen eigentlich überhaupt nicht gehen-"

„Ist schon gut, Hermine", sagte Harry und sah aus, als wäre ihm gerade etwas klar geworden.((4)) Darum fuhr er, nun an die Gruppe gewandt, insbesondere den blonden Zacharias ansehend, fort: „Weshalb ich behaupte, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei zurück? Ich habe ihn gesehen. Aber Dumbledore hat letztes Jahr der ganzen Schule erklärt, was passiert ist, und wenn du ihm nicht geglaubt hast, dann wirst du mir auch nicht glauben, und ich verschwende keinen Nachmittag mit dem Versuch, irgendjemanden zu überzeugen."

Alle lauschten gebannt Harrys Worten und starrten ihn an. Nur Kaiba beobachtete mit wachsendem Ekel, wie der Wirt, der offensichtlich lauschte, mit seinem Lappen dasselbe Glas immer wieder und wieder wischte und es damit nur schmutziger machte.

Harrys Antwort schien den blonden Hufflepuff allerdings nicht zufrieden zu stellen, denn er meinte: „Dumbledore hat uns letztes Jahr nur gesagt, dass-"

Ohne dem Jungen weiter zuzuhören, sandte Yami seinen Geliebten/Was für eine unsinnige Diskussion! Ich dachte, wir wollten über Verteidigung sprechen und nicht darüber…/

/'/Hm?/'/ fragte Kaiba und wandte sich dem ehemalige Pharao zu. Er hatte von dem ganzen Gespräch so gut wie nichts mitbekommen, da er zu sehr mit seiner Umgebung zu kämpfen hatte. /'/Was ist los?/'/

Yami schüttelte, gedanklich sanft lächelnd, den Kopf und küsste seinen Geliebten liebevoll. /Nicht so wichtig. Wir sagen dir bescheid, wenn es wirklich losgeht./

/'/Ok/'/ erwiderte der CEO gedankenverloren, was nun wirklich untypisch für ihn war.

Yami und Yugi mussten sehr mit sich kämpfen, nicht laut loszulachen, weil dass bei dem laufenden Gespräch äußerst unpassend gewesen wäre, da Harry gerade aufgebracht sagte: „Wenn ihr hierher gekommen seid, um genau zu erfahren, wie es ist, wenn Voldemort jemanden ermordet, kann ich euch nicht helfen. Ich möchte nicht über Cedric Diggory reden, klar? Also, wenn ihr deshalb hier seid, dann verschwindet ihr am besten wieder."

„Es ist ja auch völlig egal", warf Yami ein, der sich nun dazu entschlossen hatte, von diesem Thema endlich wegzukommen, was dazu führte, dass Harry, der Hermine böse angesehen hatte, ihm einen verwirrten aber auch erleichterten Blick zuwarf. „Egal, ob Voldemort zurück ist oder nicht, er wird nicht der letzte Zauberer sein, der die dunklen Künste einsetzt, um anderen zu schaden. In jedem Fall sollte man vorbereitet sein, damit man in einer gefährlichen Situation nicht völlig hilflos ist. In jedem Kampf wird euch der Gegner auslachen und jede Chance nutzen, euch zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, und es wird ihm egal sein, ob ihr Theorie der Verteidigung gelernt habt oder nicht. Und schließlich gibt es nicht wenige Berufe, wo ihr Verteidigungszauber beherrschen müsst."

Nachdem einen weiteren Moment lang Stille geherrscht hatte, hob Hermine wieder an zu sprechen und sie klang erneut etwas nervös. „Yami hat Recht. Also… Also ... wie ich schon sagte … wenn ihr lernen wollt, wie ihr euch verteidigen könnt, dann müssen wir besprechen, wie wir vorgehen, wie oft wir uns treffen wollen und wo wir-"

Doch erneut wurde sie unterbrochen, dieses Mal von einem Mädchen mit einem rückenlangen Zopf. „Stimmt es... stimmt es, dass du einen Patronus zustande bringst?" fragte sie Harry.

Das Murmeln in der Schülerrunde wurde von einem klaren „Ja" von Harry unterbrochen.

„Einen gestaltlichen Patronus?" bohrte das Mädchen weiter.

Irritiert schaute Harry das Mädchen kurz an, bevor er fragte: „Ähm - du kennst nicht zufällig Madam Bones, oder?"((5))

„Sie ist meine Tante", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Ich bin Susan Bones. Sie hat mir von deiner Anhörung erzählt. Also - ist es wirklich wahr? Du erzeugst einen Hirsch als Patronus?"

„Was ist ein Patronus, Colin?" fragte der jüngere der beiden Brüder, die neben Yugi saßen, leise den älteren.

Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Irgend so ein mächtiger, sehr schwieriger Zauber, den man höchstens in der siebten lernt", antwortete er.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist es ein Lichtzauber, der gegen Wesen eingesetzt wird, die Dementoren heißen", klärte Yugi sie flüsternd auf.

„Ja", bestätigte Yami, ebenfalls flüsternd. „Über die hatte ich eine kurze Abhandlung in ‚Gefährliche dunkle Wesen' gelesen… Scheinen nicht sehr nette Zeitgenossen zu sein, falls man diesem Buch Glauben schenken darf."

„Dementoren bewachen das Zauberergefängnis", ergänzte Kaiba, der immer noch durch die Umgebung abgelenkt war, gedankenverloren und eher, als würde er es zu sich selbst sagen.

Beide Brüder schauten sie mit großen, bewundernden Augen an. „Wow, ihr seid so klug…", meinte schließlich der ältere. „Darf ich später ein Foto von euch machen? Leider habe ich heute meine Kamera nicht dabei, weil der Film alle ist und mein Dad mir noch keinen neuen geschickt hat…"

„Mal sehen…" erwiderte Yami vage, der nicht wirklich wollte, dass Fotos von ihm geschossen wurden.

Harry hatte Susans Frage inzwischen bejaht, und ein anderer Gryffindor, der oft mit dem Zwillingen zusammen war, sagte darauf: „Ist ja irre, Harry! Das hab ich gar nicht gewusst!"

Einer der beiden Zwillinge verkündete: „Mum hat Ron gesagt, er soll es nicht rumerzählen. Sie meinte, du hättest ohnehin schon genug Aufmerksamkeit deswegen."

„Da hat sie nicht Unrecht", murmelte Harry, was dazu führte, dass ein paar der Schüler lachten.

„Und hast du einen Basiliken mit diesem Schwert aus Dumbledores Büro getötet?" fragte ein weiterer Ravenclaw namens Terry Boot. „Das hat mir eines von diesen Porträts erzählt, als ich letztes Jahr bei ihm war…"

Harry stockte, anscheinend überrascht über die Wendung des Gesprächs. „Ähm - ja, hab ich, ja."

Unter den bewundernden Ausrufen und Blicken der anderen wurde Harry rot. Yami und Yugi hingegen langweilten sich. Doch die Lobeshymne auf Harry ging weiter. „Und im ersten Schuljahr hat er den Stein der Meisen gerettet-", sagte Neville, wobei Hermine ihn mit einem „- der Weisen" verbesserte.

„Ja, genau", meinte Neville, der leicht errötete, „vor Ihr-wisst-schon-wem."

„Und nicht zu vergessen", fügte Cho hinzu, deren anhimmelnden Blick Harry nun endlich erwiderte, „nicht zu vergessen die ganzen Aufgaben, die er letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier lösen musste - an Drachen und Wassermenschen und einer Acromantula vorbeikommen und so weiter…"

Yugi und Yami konnten deutlich sehen, dass der Gryffindor ihren Avancen nicht unwillig gegenüberstand. Es schien ihn etwas Überwindung zu kosten, aber er sagte zögerlich: „Hört mal, ich … ich möchte nicht so klingen, als versuchte ich, bescheiden zu sein oder so, aber … ich hatte bei alldem eine Menge Hilfe…"

Als Michael Corner widersprach, entschlossen sich Yugi und Yami dazu, nur noch mit einem Ohr hinzuhören, wie das nächste Stück der Diskussion weiterging, und sich stattdessen lieber mit ihrem Geliebten zu befassen. Besagter CEO schien alles im Raum einer strengen Reinheitsprüfung zu unterziehen und verkrampfte sich immer mehr. /Seto?/ fragte Yami sanft.

Kaiba, der gerade das Fenster neben der Tür anstarrte, wandte sich ihm wieder nicht zu, sondern antwortete erneut geistabwesend mit einem/'/Hmm?/'/

/-/Konzentrier dich lieber auf andere Sachen. Wir werden bald gehen, also mach dich nicht verrückt./-/

/Ja, konzentrier dich lieber auf uns. Wenn du nichts von der Besprechung mitbekommst, warst du ganz umsonst hier. Willst du das?/

Kaiba seufzte leise und schaute seine Geliebten an. /'/Nein./'/

Währenddessen hatte Zacharias erneut begonnen, sich zu streiten und war schließlich von den Zwillingen, die ihm drohten, ihm mit einem langen, lebensgefährlich aussehenden Metallinstrument die Ohren oder andere Körperstellen auszuputzen, zum Schweigen gebracht worden. „Ja, schön", stieß gerade Hermine hervor, um das Gespräch wieder in ordentliche Bahnen zu lenken. „Wir müssen weitermachen … die Frage ist, sind wir uns einig, dass wir bei Harry Unterricht nehmen?"

Nachdem alle mehr oder weniger zugestimmt hatten, fuhr sie fort: „Gut. Nun, dann ist die nächste Frage, wie oft wir uns treffen. Ehrlich gesagt, weniger als einmal die Woche hat wohl keinen Sinn-"

„Wart mal", sagte Angelina ernst, „wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir unserem Quidditch-Training nicht in die Quere kommen."

Die Spieler der anderen Mannschaften in der Gruppe warfen nun ihrerseits ein, dass es auch zu ihrem Trainingsplan passen sollte. „Ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Abend, an dem alle können", erwiderte Hermine daher ungeduldig, „aber versteht ihr, das ist ziemlich wichtig, immerhin geht es darum, dass wir uns gegen V-Voldemorts Todesser zu verteidigen lernen-"

„Gut gesagt", stimmte der Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs überzeugt zu. „Ich persönlich halte das für äußerst wichtig, vielleicht noch wichtiger als alles andere, was wir dieses Jahr tun, einschließlich der ZAG-Prüfungen!" Nach einem herausfordernden Blick in die Runde, bei dem keiner etwas sagte, fuhr er fort, indem er sich über die Ministeriumspolitik aufregte, die dafür sorgte, dass sie Umbridge als Lehrerin hatten.

Hermine entschloss sich, ihm eine Erklärung zu geben, denn sie sagte: „Wir glauben, der Grund, warum Umbridge nicht will, dass wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ausgebildet werden, ist der, dass sie irgendeine… irgendeine Wahnidee hat, dass Dumbledore seine Schüler zu einer Art Privatarmee aufstellen könnte. Sie denkt, er würde uns gegen das Ministerium ins Feld führen."

Während fast alle Hermine verblüfft anschauten, erhob Luna das Wort: „Ja, das passt zusammen. Schließlich hat auch Cornelius Fudge seine Privatarmee."

„Was?" fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Ja", erklärte Luna verträumt. „Er hat eine Armee aus Heliopathen."

„Nein, hat er nicht", widersprach Hermine aufgebracht.

„Doch, hat er", erwiderte Luna etwas energischer.

„Was sind Heliopathen?" traute sich Neville ahnungslos zu fragen.

Augenblicklich wandte sich Lunas Blick dem pummeligen Gryffindor zu, und sie erklärte mit geweiteten Augen: „Das sind Feuergeister… riesig große Flammenwesen, die übers Land galoppieren und alles niederbrennen, was ihnen-"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Hermine unterbrach sie, in dem sie dem besorgt aussehenden Jungen erklärte: „Es gibt sie nicht, Neville."

Hermine und Luna stritten noch einen Augenblick weiter, bis Ginny, die neben den drei Schattenmagiern saß, perfekt Umbridges gekünsteltes Husten nachmachte und damit dafür sorgte, dass die Schüler erschrocken zusammenzuckten und sich zu ihr umdrehten. „Wollten wir nicht gerade beschließen, wie oft wir uns zum Verteidigungsunterricht treffen?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine schnell, „ja, das wollten wir allerdings, Ginny."

„Nun, einmal die Woche klingt gut", meinte Lee Jordan.

„Solange-", hob Angelina an.

Hermine ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern unterbrach sie ungeduldig. „Ja, solange das mit dem Quidditch klargeht. Nun, was wir noch entscheiden müssen, ist, wo wir uns treffen …"

„In der Bibliothek?" fragte ein Gryffindormädchen namens Katie Bell nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen schließlich.

„Madam Pince wird sicher nicht so begeistert sein, wenn wir Flüche in ihrer Bibliothek ausprobieren", wandte Harry ein.

Da das allen einleuchtete, überlegten sie weiter. „Wir könnten es doch vielleicht in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum machen" schlug Hannah Abbott, an die Schattenmagier gewandt, vor. „Da ist doch bestimmt Platz, und niemand wird uns stören."

„Ja, das könnte tatsächlich gehen", stimmte Ernie zu, und alle Augen richteten sich hoffnungsvoll auf die drei.

„Platz ist schon da", erklärte Yugi. „Aber leider hat unserer Haus Schutzfunktionen, die es euch unmöglich machen, länger als 30 Minuten in unserem Haus zu bleiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass das sehr sinnvoll wäre."

„Ihr habt solche Schutzzauber?" fragte Hermine verblüfft. „Wie funktioniert das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", erwiderte Yugi. „Aber das ist auch egal, weil es nichts an der Raumsuche ändert."

„Mir würde die Kammer des Schreckens einfallen", erwiderte Yami. „Aber wir müssten erst einmal eine Menge dort tun."

„Die Kammer des Schreckens?" fragte Harry. „Der Gang ist doch eingestürzt."

„Nein, wir haben ihn schon wieder hergestellt", antwortete Yugi. „Aber der Gestank des verwesenden Basilisken ist nicht sehr schön."

„Als Notfalllösung könnten wir es aber im Kopf behalten", vertrat Yami seine Meinung. „Immerhin brauchen wir da keine Erlaubnis von einem Lehrer, und es ist viel Platz da. Außerdem glaube ich, dass sie schnell für unsere Zwecke bereit sein könnte, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten."

„Du hast recht, aber man muss Parsel können, um reinzukommen", erwiderte Hermine leicht nachdenklich. „Wir müssten dann immer auf alle warten, und es ist ein bisschen auffällig, wenn so viele Jungs auf eine Mädchentoilette gehen."

„Der Eingang ist in einer Mädchentoilette?" fragte Michael Corner interessiert.

„Moment mal", sagte Hermine plötzlich und starrte die drei Schattenmagier geschockt an. „Woher wisst _ihr _überhaupt davon?"

„Und wenn ihr da reingekommen seid, bedeutet das, dass ihr Parsel sprecht", warf Harry ein.

„Nein", antwortete Yami ausweichend. „Es gibt da auch einen Geheimgang, in dem ein Teil der Wand eingestürzt ist, und von dort kommt man direkt in die Kammer."

/Erinnert mich daran, dass ich diesen Gang zum Einsturz bringe, sobald wir wieder im Schloss sind./

/-/Ok/-/ erwiderte Yugi belustigt.

„Welcher?" fragte George neugierig.

„Der hinter-", hob Yami an, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Fällt jemandem noch was Besseres ein?" wollte Harry ungeduldig wissen. Auch wenn er selbst neugierig war, so konnten sie das nach dem Treffen klären.

„Vielleicht in einem unbenutztem Klassenzimmer?" schlug Dean als Nächstes vor.

„Ja", stimmte Ron begeistert zu, „vielleicht überlässt uns McGonagall ihres, das hat sie auch getan, als Harry für das Trimagische geübt hat."

Harry hingegen sah nicht ganz so überzeugt aus, dass das klappen würde. Hermine entschloss sich, die Diskussion vorerst zu beenden: „Nun gut, wir werden versuchen, was zu finden", sagte sie. „Sobald wir Datum und einen Ort für das erste Treffen haben, lassen wir eine Nachricht an alle rumgehen."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, stöberte sie kurz in ihrer Tasche und zog ein Pergament und eine Feder heraus. Sie schaute das leere Blatt kurz an, atmete tief durch und sah entschlossen die Gruppe an. „Ich - ich denke, ihr solltet alle eure Namen aufschreiben, nur damit wir wissen, wer da war", sagte sie. „Und ich denke auch, wir sollten uns einig sein, dass wir nicht groß rumposaunen, was wir tun. Wenn ihr also unterschreibt, erklärt ihr euch einverstanden, weder Umbridge noch sonst jemandem zu sagen, was wir vorhaben."

Fred war der erste der unterschrieb, dicht gefolgt von George. Einige der Schüler zögerten und nach einer kleinen Diskussion mit Hermine, bei der sie gereizt versicherte, dass sie das Blatt natürlich nicht einfach irgendwo rumliegen lassen würde, schrieben die restlichen Schüler mehr oder weniger glücklich ihre Namen darauf. Yugi, Yami und Kaiba waren die letzten, die unterschrieben. Yami, der das Pergament als erster der drei bekam, zögerte zunächst auch kurz, weil ein Zauber darauf lag, und er erst prüfen wollte, was der genau bewirkte. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass er einfach nur einen Verräter enttarnen und bestrafen würde, setzte er beruhigt seinen Namen dazu, ebenso wie Yugi. Der CEO musste erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen werden, doch auch er unterschrieb ohne Probleme. Nachdem er fertig war, reichte er das Blatt wieder Hermine, die es vorsichtig in ihre Tasche steckte.

„Nun", sagte Fred fröhlich und stand auf, „es wird langsam Zeit. George, Lee und ich müssen noch Waren heikler Natur erwerben, wir sehen uns dann später."

Die anderen Schüler folgten ihnen in kleinen Gruppen. Nachdem Yugi und Yami aufgestanden waren, erhob sich auch Kaiba und schien entschlossen, den Laden so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Kurz vor dem Eingang aber bemerkte er kleine schwarze, käferähnliche Männchen an der Wand und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, und die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und verbargen seine strahlend blauen Augen.

Yami und Yugi sahen ihn besorgt an, fassten ihn dann aber an seinen Armen und versuchten, ihn sanft in Richtung Tür zu ziehen. Doch der CEO ließ es nicht zu und drehte sich stattdessen zu dem Barmann um. „Meinen Sie nicht", fragte er mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme, „dass es dringend an der Zeit wäre, diesen Pub einer gründlichen Säuberung zu unterziehen?"

„Nein", grummelte der Alte verächtlich. „Wieso sollte ich?"

„Sie haben Venölläse!" schrie Kaiba aufgebracht und zeigte auf die kleinen Lebewesen. „Die ernähren sich ausschließlich von Müll und Abfall. Und um eine solch große Kolonie zu haben, bedarf es schon einer ganzen Menge Müll."

„Ja und?" fragte der Alte und starrte den CEO böse an. „Es hat sich noch nie jemand beschwert, und mir gefällt es."

„Mich stört es! Außerdem gibt es Hygienegesetze!" erwiderte Kaiba aufgebracht, während Yami und Yugi versuchten, ihn aus dem Laden zu bringen.

„Es zwingt dich keiner, hier zu sein, Bürschchen", erwiderte der Alte zornig. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ‚Hygiene' sein soll, aber niemand schreibt mir vor, wie mein Laden auszusehen hat!"

Kaiba hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und schien bereit, jeden Moment einen Reinigungszauber bester Qualität oder etwas Schlimmeres anzuwenden, doch Yami und Yugi gelang es endlich, ihren Geliebten mit Hilfe von etwas Magie aus dem Laden zu bekommen.

Etwa eine Minute waren die drei von dem strahlenden Sonnenschein draußen geblendet, doch dann gewöhnten sie sich daran. Kaiba wollte wieder zurück in den Laden, um dem alten Mann gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, weil er ihn ‚Bürschchen' genannt hatte, und um das Gebäude auf eigene Faust zu reinigen, doch Yami und Yugi hielten ihn zurück. „Komm, Seto", sagte Yugi. „Lass uns lieber andere Läden anschauen."

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician ‚zweifelnd guck': Das macht aber keinen Sinn. Laut dem Buch kommen die Weasley-Zwillinge als letzte. Kann es sein, dass du da etwas durcheinander geworfen hast? ‚grins'  
Annuket: Ups... Egal. Ich hoffe, niemand stört sich an so winzigen Details... vor allem, wenn es nur um die Reihenfolge geht, in der die Schüler reinkommen... Der Rest, also die Unterhaltung, widerspricht ja nicht dem Buch.  
Magician ‚schulterzuck': Wie du meinst...

((2)) Das ist das Substantiv zu purgare (reinigen, säubern) und heißt ‚Reinigung'

((3)) S. 399: Harry wird klar, dass viele vermutlich nur gekommen sind, weil sie seine Geschichte hören wollen und ist deshalb Hermine böse.

((4)) Klein Harry ist endgültig zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Leute von ihm nur hören wollen, was am Ende des vierten Jahres passiert ist. (S. 401)

((5)) Annuket: Im Buch hatte ja Harry vorher diese disziplinarische Anhörung, in der geklärt werden sollte, ob Harry den Patronus zu Recht eingesetzt hatte und dabei hatte ein Mitglied des Zaubergamots, besagte Madame Bones, ihm wortwörtlich die gleiche Frage gestellt (die Anhörung war S. 165-181).

Annuket 'wurde kurz vor Ende wieder wach': Was? Schon vorbei?   
Magician 'reicht ihr noch einen Kaffee und ein großes Stück Kuchen': Hier, stärk dich erstmal. Du warst ziemlich fertig vorhin.  
Annuket 'nimmt Kaffeetasse und trinkt': Danke... Da fällt mir, dass ich ja noch eine Frage habe… kennst du eigentlich die Bezeichnung ‚Peinsack'? Das benutzt Ron als Beleidigung auf S. 409, nach der Versammlung, als er mit Harry und Hermine wieder allein war. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie der Übersetzer darauf kommt? Was sagte Ron im Original? ‚Pain in the ass'?  
Magician ‚starr': Ganz ehrlich...? Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Aber wenn ich den fünften Band im Original das nächste Mal in die Finger kriege, sehe ich mal nach. Ich wollte sowieso demnächst mal wieder in die Bücherei und der Band ist fast nie ausgeliehen. 'fies grins' Wie das wohl kommt...?  
Annuket: Na ja, vielleicht kann uns auch ein Leser weiterhelfen, der das Buch auf Englisch wirklich hat. Nun gut, das war's von uns. Das nächste Kapitel gibt es dann in zwei Wochen.


	17. Kapitel 16: Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24

Annuket: Juchu, mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir ja heute sogar zum Valentinstag updaten. 'freu' Ich mag den Valentinstag. Auch wenn ich nur 'Anstandsschokolade' verschenke, wenn ich vorher Zeit hatte, Marzipan zu machen, finde ich den Tag trotzdem toll. Viele der Scanlationgroups bringen updates am Valentinstag, und da kann man immer so viel Schönes lesen. Aber zurück zum Thema. Als erstes die Reviewantworten. Zunächst wieder vielen lieben Dank, Dax. 'strahl' Ich freue mich jedes Mal.  
An Hannakaiba20: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin. Manchmal komme ich nicht so ganz aus dem Knick… Was Seto betrifft, so ist er ja eh etwas OOC bei mir ((Magician 'aus Hintergrund': Etwas?)) genauso wie die anderen… Aber ich konnte mir das bei ihm so gut vorstellen. Und vielen Dank für die Information, was im englischen steht. Jetzt muss sich Magician das Buch nicht gleich noch mal ausleihen. Übrigens gibt es auf der Seite von harrypotter-xperts auch eine Rubrik 'Gurkensalat', wo man (einige) Übersetzungsfehler (und ein paar sind nicht gerade harmlos) finden kann. Aber zu Band fünf war weder dieses merkwürdige 'Tschulligung' noch der 'Peinsack' erwähnt… Aber dennoch gibt es 16 Einträge (wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe) und davon sind sogar fünf nicht einfach nur blöd übersetzt, sondern sogar auch sinngemäß falsch. Also nochmals vielen Dank für deine Mühe.  
An Heavenfly: Du bemängelst schon wieder mal das gleiche wie Magician. Ihr seid vermutlich wirklich seelenverwandt… Bis auf die Lemonfrage, wo sie nicht wirklich korrigieren will. Ui, du erinnerst dich wieder an Details. 'freu' Aber Umbridge spioniert nicht persönlich. Wenn du auf Seite 395/6 schaust, dann liest du, dass es Gäste gibt: ein Mann, dessen Gesicht mit schmutzigen Binden bedeckt war, zwei in Kapuzenmäntel gekleidete Gestalten und eine in Schleier gehüllte Hexe. Später im Buch erfährt man von Sirius, dass die 'Hexe' der verkleidete Mundungus war (und er war es, durch den der Orden davon erfahren hat) und dann hatte noch irgendjemand vom Ministerium gelauscht (das war der Bangagierte, der Willy Widdershins heißt). Umbridge hat nicht selbst spioniert und konnte daher von Seto nicht entdeckt werden, obwohl er auch die Gäste mit starkem Ekel betrachtet hatte.  
So nun, aber zum Disclaimer. Da heute der Tag der Liebenden ist, dürfen Yami, Yugi und Kaiba den Disclaimer machen. 'hält es für eine große Ehre' Ach, da hinten sitzen sie ja. 'rennt zur Parkbank, wo die drei aneinandergekuschelt und schmusend sitzen' Hallo.  
'Yami und Kaiba schauen Annuket böse an, weil sie gestört werden'  
Yugi 'zögerlich': Hallo…  
Annuket: Oh, ihr seid ja so süß zusammen… Leider ist für euch in der Geschichte noch kein Valentinstag, weil ich zu langsam bin und es daher noch Oktober bei euch ist, aber trotzdem dürft ihr heute den Disclaimer machen.  
Yami 'böse': Und dafür störst du unseren schönen Moment?  
Annuket 'nickt zögerlich': Ja schon, aber dafür dürft ihr ja gleich im Kapitel eine schöne Zeit haben… teilweise…  
'Kaiba und Yami sehen aus, als wollten sie ihr an die Gurgel gehen'  
Yugi 'hält seine Geliebten zurück': Weder wir noch sonst jemand von unseren Bekannten oder denen von Harry gehören Annuket. 'lächelt, ist aber verstimmt' So, und nun kannst du uns wieder alleine lassen, oder?  
Annuket 'glücklich': Jaaaaa, danke. Das hast du so schön gesagt. Bitte lass mich deine Stimme erneut hören, Yugi. Ach, ich würde dich am liebsten ganz lange knudd--  
Kaiba 'ruft Blauäugigen weißen Drachen': Fass!  
'Annuket wird von Weißem Drachen weggejagt'

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)

Das Kapitel ‚Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig' beginnt auf S. 412.

**Kapitel 16: Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24**

Nachdem Yami und Yugi ihren Geliebten aus der Gasse zum Eberkopf gezogen hatten, gingen sie mit ihren Tieren die Hauptstraße entlang und schauten sich die Geschäfte an. Am Ende einer anderen schmalen Nebenstraße entdeckten sie ein kleines Café((1)). Da der Laden sauber zu sein schien, soweit man das durch die Fenster sehen konnte, gingen sie hinein. Das Café war ziemlich gut besucht, doch fanden sie einen freien Tisch, der allerdings, wie scheinbar alle hier, nur zwei Stühle hatte.

„Willkommen. Für drei?" fragte eine fröhliche Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen. Als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie eine stämmige, schwarzhaarige Hexe, die sie zur Begrüßung anlächelte. „Accio Stuhl."

Die drei setzten sich. „Ich bin Madam Puddifoot", erklärte sie ihnen. „Es kommt selten vor, dass junge Männer ohne weibliche Begleitung herkommen… Und dann gleich drei so entzückende… Aber ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch hier trotzdem wohl. Was kann ich euch denn bringen? Einen Kaffee? Oder lieber Tee? Du möchtest doch bestimmt einen Kakao, mein Lieber, oder?" Die letzte Frage richtete sie an Yugi und wuschelte ihm durch die dreifarbigen Haare.

„Ich glaube, wir nehmen alle drei lieber Tee", mischte sich Yami ein, mit einem Seitenblick auf Kaiba. „Irgendetwas Entspannendes."

„Hervorragende Wahl", strahlte die Hexe sie an. „Noch etwas? Der Käsekuchen ist heute besonders lecker…"

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Yami. „Tee reicht aus."

„Wie ihr wollt", lächelte Madam Puddifoot und wuselte davon.

Während sie auf ihre Bestellung warteten, sahen sich die drei Schattenmagier um. Normalerweise wäre Kaiba nie in einen solchen Laden gegangen, da all die Schleifchen und Rüschen ihn zu einem Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens 20 m veranlasst hätten. Auch die sanft leuchtenden Lichtblätter, die von der Decke fielen und verschwanden, sobald sie etwas berührten, waren nicht etwas, was der CEO hätte ertragen können. Doch nach dem schmutzigen Eberkopf kam ihm dieses Kitschparadies gar nicht mehr so schlimm vor. Dass die Paare an den anderen Tischen Händchen hielten und knutschten, ignorierte er. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich lieber wieder auf seine Geliebten und ergriff liebevoll deren Hände.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten kehrte Madam Puddifoot zurück. Geschickt schaffte sie es, trotz ihrer Figur mit ihrem Tablett durch die engen Räume zwischen den Tischen zu balancieren, ohne irgendjemanden zu stören, bis sie schließlich den Tisch der drei erreichte. „So, da bin ich wieder", flötete sie. „Jasmintee. Ideal zur Entspannung."

Sie stellte die Tassen vor die drei jungen Männer und außerdem eine kleine Schüssel noch lauwarmer Kekse vor Yugi, bevor sie ihm wieder durch das Haar wuschelte. „Hier, auf Kosten des Hauses. Sie waren gerade fertig."

„Dankeschön", sagte Yugi, nahm sich einen und kostete. „Die sind wirklich sehr lecker."

„Das freut mich, kleines Schätzchen", erwiderte die Hexe mütterlich und streichelte seine Wange. „Lass es dir schmecken. Das gilt natürlich auch für euch beide", ergänzte sie lächelnd mit einem Blick auf Kaiba und Yami. Dann wuselte sie erneut davon zu einem Pärchen, das gerade hereingekommen war und sich an einen der freien Tische gesetzt hatte.

„Und wieder ein Herz, das du mit deinem jugendlichen Aussehen erobert hast", sagte Yami grinsend und nahm sich einen Keks.

„Ich kann nichts dafür", erwiderte Yugi und knabberte an seinem zweiten Keks. „Aber ich beschwer mich nicht, auch wenn ich es nicht so toll finde, dass alle mich für ein kleines Kind halten."

Nachdem die drei etwa eine Stunde in dem Café zugebracht hatten, bezahlten sie und gingen, um sich noch etwas im Dorf umzusehen. Die Post ließen sie links liegen, ebenso ‚Schreiberlings', ein kleines Geschäft, in dem man Federn und Ähnliches kaufen konnte. Bei ein paar anderen Läden blieben sie kurz stehen und betrachteten die Auslagen, so beispielsweise bei ‚Hin und Weg'((2)), wo Schutzzauber und sich selbst verbergende Truhen in allen Formen und Größen angeboten wurden. Doch nichts reizte sie genug, um hineinzugehen, bis sie zum Honigtopf kamen. Dort kauften sie verschiedene Süßigkeiten und bestaunten die Zuckerwerke, die in einigen der Glaskästen ausgestellt waren. Nachdem sie auch in ‚Zonkos Scherzartikel' gewesen waren, wurde es allerdings schon Zeit, zum Schloss zurückzukehren, und somit hatten sie vieles im Dorf nicht sehen können.

Sie machten sich mit ihren Tieren, die den Tag im Freien sichtlich genossen hatten, auf den Weg und kamen kurz vor 18:00 Uhr wieder in Hogwarts an. Filch musterte sie bei ihrer Rückkehr erneut misstrauisch, bevor er ihre Namen als wieder anwesend abhackte.

Nach dem Abendessen verbrachten sie einen romantischen Abend vor dem Kamin, bevor sie schließlich müde zu Bett gingen. Am nächsten Tag halfen Yugi und Yami zunächst Neville mit seinen Hausaufgaben, während Kaiba in sein Büro ging und dort die wichtigsten Dinge erledigte. Außerdem studierte er die Gesetze der Zauberer und als er sah, dass es tatsächlich kein Gesetz gab, das Ladenbesitzer dazu zwang, auf Hygiene zu achten, entschloss er sich, an einem Gesetzesentwurf zu arbeiten, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass das Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre dauern konnte. Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie einen langen Spaziergang um den See und genossen den strahlenden Sonnenschein des wunderschönen Herbsttages. Am Abend gingen die drei in Yamis Schatzkammer, um schon einmal weitere Amulette für die AG mitzubringen.

Doch alle Pläne Yamis für seine nächste AG-Stunde wurden am Montagmorgen zunichte gemacht. Wie immer schauten die drei auf dem Weg zum Frühstück kurz auf ihr schwarzes Brett, das erst eine Woche zuvor aufgehängt worden war, nachdem sich Kaiba bei Professor McGonagall darüber beschwert hatte, dass sie keines hatten und insofern keine Aushänge über besondere Vorkommnisse wie den anstehenden Hogsmeade-Besuch bekommen würden. Und dort sahen sie nun einen neuen Aushang. Auf einem riesigen Blatt Pergament war unter der Überschrift ‚Per Anordnung der Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts' ein Dokument, das verkündete, dass laut Ausbildungserlass 24 nur noch die Schülergruppen usw. existieren durften, die eine Genehmigung von Umbridge hatten.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle zum Frühstück und hofften, Umbridge dort zu anzutreffen, um sie zu fragen, ob sie ihre Erlaubnis bekommen würden, mit ihrer AG weiterzumachen. Doch die krötenartige Frau war nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen kamen einige Schüler, die in der letzten Stunde in ihrer AG gewesen waren an ihren Tisch und fragten nun wiederum sie besorgt, ob sie den Kurs trotzdem weiter anbieten dürften. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba konnten nur jedes Mal erklären, dass sie es selbst noch nicht wussten und später wegen der Erlaubnis zur Großinquisitorin gehen würden. Außerdem kam Neville zu ihnen, was er öfter während des Frühstücks tat, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Harry seinen Unterricht trotzdem machen wolle und dass er ihnen Nachrichten zukommen lassen würde.

Da Umbridge nicht zum Frühstück erschien, blieb ihnen keine Wahl, als das Gespräch auf später zu verschieben, und so gingen die drei in ihre erste Stunde am Montag, Zaubereigeschichte. Sie hatten noch etwas Zeit und nutzten sie, um Binns von dem Ausbildungserlass zu berichten. Der Lehrer, der wie immer nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, hörte ihnen aufmerksam zu und versprach ihnen, dass sie zusammen nach dem Unterricht Umbridge in ihrem Büro aufsuchen würden.

Währenddessen strömten die anderen Schüler in die Klasse. Als es klingelte, zog sich Binns an sein Pult zurück und begann seinen Unterricht, wobei er anscheinend nicht ganz bei der Sache war, da er, anstatt das Ende des letzten Riesenkrieges zu beschreiben, über die Gesetze Zeros des Schwachsinnigen redete, der in seiner einwöchigen Regierungszeit über eine römische Provinz absolut alles kontrollieren wollte, was dazu führte, dass man nicht einmal auf die Toilette gehen durfte, ohne vorher ein Genehmigungsschreiben zu haben, wovon man fünf pro Tag bekam und für jedes weitere Mal vor ihn treten und es begründen musste.((3))

Die Schüler waren wegen des Themas etwas länger aufmerksam als sonst, aber da Professor Binns trotz allem die gleiche Tonlage benutzte wie sonst, konnten die Schüler die Müdigkeit nicht allzu lange bekämpfen. Als allerdings eine Schneeeule an das Fenster stupste und verzweifelt versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Schülers zu erlangen, richteten sich mehrere verschlafene Blicke auf sie. Nachdem Hermine ihn mehrmals angepickt hatte, wurde Harry schließlich auch auf den Vogel aufmerksam. Den drei Schattenmagiern entging es im Gegensatz zu dem Lehrer nicht, dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sich zum Fenster schlich und die mitgenommene und verletzte Eule mit zu seinem Platz nahm.

Dort merkte er auch endlich, dass sie verletzt war. Er versteckte sie hinter seinem Rücken und erklärte dem Lehrer laut, dass ihm schlecht sei, und Professor Binns entließ ihn zum Krankenflügel, nachdem er zerstreut festgestellt hatte, dass er mehr Schüler hatte als die drei aus seinem Haus.

Den Rest der Stunde passierte nichts Aufregendes. Danach verbrachten die drei die Pause mit Professor Binns, und versuchten, Umbrigde zusammen mit ihm zu finden, um die Erlaubnis einzuholen, jedoch hatten sie auch diesmal keinen Erfolg. Schließlich mussten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba zum Unterricht und machten sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke, nachdem sie sich von Binns verabschiedet hatten.

Als die drei sich dem Kerker-Klassenraum näherten, wurden sie Zeuge wie Neville gerade mit Harry und Ron rang. Der pummelige Schüler wurde von seinen Hausgenossen von Malfoy weggezerrt, der von Crabbe und Goyle geschützt wurde. Neville war knallrot und wehrte sich. Sofort beschleunigten Yugi, Yami und Kaiba ihre Schritte, um zu den Kämpfenden zu gelangen, doch bevor sie sich durch die Masse von Schülern gedrängt hatten, öffnete sich die Klassenzimmertür und Snape erschien. Er zog den drei Gryffindors für den Kampf 10 Punkte ab. Harry ließ Neville los, nachdem Snape ihm mit Nachsitzen gedroht hatte, und die drei Schattenmagier hörten ihn keuchen: „Ich musste dich aufhalten. Crabbe und Goyle hätten dich in Stücke gerissen."

Ohne etwas zu sagen, hob Neville seine Tasche vom Boden auf und marschierte in das Klassenzimmer. Yugi und seine Geliebten holten den pummeligen Gryffindor endlich ein. „Was war denn los?" fragte Yugi besorgt und legte seine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter.

„Malfoy hat sich über das St. Mungo lustig gemacht… Über die Spezialstation für Fluchschäden, die sich mit dauerhaften Gehirnschäden beschäftigt…", presste der Engländer leise und wütend hervor und funkelte Malfoy hasserfüllt an. ((4))

„Oh, Neville", sagte Yugi mitfühlend, sandte ihm beruhigende Wellen Magie und rieb ihm den Rücken. Ihm war sofort klar, dass Neville so etwas besonders persönlich nahm, da seine Eltern auf jener Station waren.

Doch weiter konnten sie ihre Unterhaltung nicht führen, da die kalte, wenn auch leise und höhnische Stimme Professor Snapes durch den Raum hallte. „Sie werden feststellen, dass wir heute einen Gast haben."

Die Schüler folgten seinem Fingerzeig, und ihr Blick landete auf Umbridge. Die drei stöhnten leise auf. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie die Großinquisitorin nicht hatten finden können, wenn sie hier im Kerker gewesen war. Während der Stunde beobachtete Yugi besorgt Neville, der noch unkonzentrierter war als normal und äußerst schlampig die Anweisungen befolgte. Dennoch schien er in seinem Zorn besser zu sein als sonst, was die Fortschritte an seinem Trank anbelangte.((5))

Schließlich war die Stunde zu Ende. Nachdem Umbridge mit Professor Snape in dessen Vorbereitungsraum verschwunden war, entschieden sich die drei Schattenmagier dazu, lieber gleich zum Mittagessen zu gehen und ihr Gespräch mit der Großinquisitorin besser später zu führen.

Sie aßen zu Mittag und trennten sich dann zu ihrem Wahlunterricht. Yugi war bei Wahrsagen mit einer etwas aufgelösten und wütenden Trelawney konfrontiert, die noch abgedrehter war als sonst, weil sie anscheinend nur auf Bewährung in der Schule behalten wurde.

Nach Wahrsagen traf Yugi seine beiden Geliebten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Umbridge kam sehr knapp zum Unterricht und eilte sofort wieder davon, als er zu Ende war. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba trafen nach der Stunde mit Professor Binns zusammen und gingen mit ihm zum Büro der Großinquisitorin. Vor dem Büro hatten sich schon ein paar andere Schüler versammelt, die in Zweier- und Dreiergrüppchen miteinander diskutierten, ob ihre AGs, Klubs und Mannschaften wohl weiter bestehen durften. Die drei Austauschschüler sandten ihre Schatten aus und stellten fest, dass die krötenartige Frau nicht da war.

Sie warteten etwas, doch da besonders Kaiba nicht der geduldigste Mensch war, beschlossen sie, dass sie lieber in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen und es später noch einmal probieren wollten. Die drei wandten sich zum Gehen, doch noch bevor sie zwei Schritte gemacht hatten, bog die Großinquisitorin um die nächste Ecke. Sie lächelte die Schüler mit ihrem üblichen Krötenlächeln an und hastete in ihr Büro, wobei sie die ersten Schüler, die, soweit die drei Schattenmagier es mitbekommen hatten, vom Koboldstein-Klub waren, sofort hereinbat.

Seufzend ließ Yami Stühle erscheinen, damit sie nicht stehen mussten, während sie warteten. Yugi setzte sich lustlos und lehnte sich an den ehemaligen Pharao. Kaiba hingegen ignorierte zunächst den Stuhl für ihn, starrte nur wütend vor sich hin und murmelte auf Japanisch, wenn Yami und Yugi das richtig verstanden: „Blöde Wartezeiten… Das ist ja wie auf einem Amt. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Du musst nicht mit uns warten", sagte Yami, ebenfalls auf Japanisch. Währendessen kamen die Mitglieder des Koboldstein-Klubs aus dem Büro, und der Leiter hielt glücklich einen Zettel, anscheinend die Erlaubnis, in seinen Händen, woraufhin die nächsten, die Vertreter der Hausmannschaft von Hufflepuff, hineingingen.

Kaiba sah Yugi und ihn an, setzte sich dann aber doch zu ihnen, wenn er auch ein bisschen unwillig wirkte. „Ich mag keine Ämter", grummelte er und verschränkte seine Arme. Yugi kicherte. Der CEO schaute ihn irritiert an. „Was?" fragte er.

Yugi sah ihn liebevoll an. „Nichts", erwiderte er scheinheilig. Kaibas Blick war nun eindeutig misstrauisch, da er diesen verspielten Tonfall kannte, und das amüsierte Yugi noch mehr. Fröhlich setzte der Kleinste der drei hinzu: „Du bist nur süß, wenn du schmollst."

„Ich schmolle nicht", rief der CEO empört.

Yami grinste. „Und was machst du sonst?"

„Ich rege mich auf!" knurrte Kaiba, und Yugi kicherte.

„Na, na", mischte sich Binns ein, der zwar kein Wort Japanisch verstand, aber dachte, dass sie sich stritten. Der Geist legte einen Arm vertraulich um die Wiedergeburt des ägyptischen Priesters. „Jetzt wollen wir uns aber nicht aufregen. Ich glaube, wir werden auch demnächst dran sein."

Und der Geschichtslehrer hatte Recht. Die Hufflepuffs wuselten mit ihrem Zettel an ihnen vorbei, und die letzten Schüler, die vor ihnen da gewesen waren, eine Gruppe Siebtklässler, hauptsächlich Ravenclaws, die allem Anschein nach eine Lerngruppe für die UTZ-Prüfungen machten, gingen nervös in das Büro.

Fünf Minuten später, in denen sich zwei weitere Schülergruppen vor dem Büro der Großinquisitorin einfanden, verließen auch die Ravenclaws den Raum, während sie aufgeregt darüber diskutierten, dass ihre Lerngruppe nur auf die Theorie der Fächer beschränkt werden sollte. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba sahen ihnen kurz hinterher und betraten dann, dicht gefolgt von Binns, das Büro. Das Zimmer hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, seit die drei Schattenmagier das letzte Mal hier gewesen waren. Umbridge saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb gerade noch eine Notiz.

Sie bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzen. Etwa eine halbe Minute später sah sie schließlich auf. „Hallo, meine Lieben", begrüßte sie die Schüler mit ihrer fröhlichen Stimme, die wohl Freundlichkeit und Vertrautheit vermitteln sollte. „Womit kann ich euch helfen?"

„Nun, Miss-" begann Binns, stockte dann aber, weil er sich anscheinend nicht an ihren Namen erinnern konnte.

„Wir möchten fragen, ob sie uns die Erlaubnis für die Weiterführung unserer AG geben, Umbridge-sensei", mischte sich Yugi ein.

„Was war das noch gleich für eine AG?" fragte die Lehrerin nachdenklich und blätterte in irgendwelchen Unterlagen.

„Über die Geschichte des alten Ägypten, die Kultur und natürlich die Zauberei", erklärte Yami mit fester Stimme.

„Oh, diese AG", erwiderte Umbridge und wirkte etwas bedrückt. Sie zauberte einen Teller Kekse herbei, die rosafarbenen Zuckerguss hatten. „Nehmen Sie!"

Irritiert sahen die drei sie an, wobei Binns neben ihnen schwebte und etwas hilflos wirkte. Zögerlich nahm Yugi aus Höflichkeit einen Keks und biss ein sehr kleines Stück davon ab. Yami und Kaiba kümmerten sich nicht um derartige Dinge, sondern starrten missgestimmt die Großinquisitorin an. „Nein, danke", erwiderte Yami. „Heißt das, sie verweigern uns die Erlaubnis?"

„Nun", sagte Umbridge, fingerte an ihren vielen Ringen herum und vermied es, in die zornigen blutroten Augen des ehemaligen Pharao zu blicken. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich ihnen die Erlaubnis sofort geben, weil ich weiß, dass sie verantwortungsbewusst sind, aber das Ministerium hat etwas dagegen. Ich habe auch meine Anweisungen. Die Expertenmeinung eines Zauberägyptologen wurde eingeholt, und er sagte, dass altägyptische Magie sehr gefährlich ist und man Schüler damit nicht rumspielen lassen sollte."

„Aber deshalb bin ich doch dabei und begleite die AG", erwiderte Binns, der endlich wieder den Anschluss fand.

„Nun, das ist richtig", antwortete die Großinquisitorin. „Aber sie haben leider auch keine Erfahrung mit dieser Magie und daher wurde ich vom Ministerium angewiesen, ihrer AG keine Genehmigung zu erteilen."

„Kann man da denn nichts tun?" fragte Binns.

„Nein, tut mir leid", sagte Umbridge und lächelte ihn gespielt mitleidig an.

„Da kann man wohl nichts machen…", seufzte der Geist und schwebte enttäuscht aus dem Zimmer.

Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatten und die nächsten Schüler in Umbridges Raum gewuselt waren, gingen sie den Gang hinunter, und Professor Binns flog traurig und gedankenverloren geradeaus durch die Wand. „Wollen wir Dumbledore-sensei fragen, ob er eine Sondergenehmigung ausstellen kann bzw. würde?" fragte Kaiba den niedergeschlagenen ehemaligen Pharao.

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich denke, wir würden ihm damit nur viel mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten", erwiderte Yami, während eine weitere Schülerin offensichtlich auf dem Weg in Umbridges Büro an ihnen vorbeiging und um die Ecke bog. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das Interesse der Teilnehmer von letzter Woche tief genug geht, um all die Mühe für Dumbledore-sensei wert zu sein. Yugi, was…"

Doch Yugi war gerade in den Schatten verschwunden. Verdutzt sah Yami auf die Stelle, an der gerade noch der Kleinste der drei gestanden hatte. Er und Kaiba sahen sich kurz an und folgten dann Yugi. Sie erschienen vor der Badezimmertür, dem Raum, in dem Yugi verschwunden war und das er hinter sich versiegelt hatte. Zögerlich klopfte Yami und fragte sanft durch die Tür: „Yugi? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der CEO und der ehemalige Pharao versuchten, ihren Geliebten durch ihr seelisches Band zu erreichen, doch dieser hatte sein Ende blockiert, und so konnten sie nur sehr undeutlich Unwohlsein von Yugis Ende spüren. „Yugi?" fragte Yami umso besorgter, als sie keine Antwort bekamen. „Aibou?"

Einige Sekunden später hörten sie Wasserrauschen und dann öffnete sich langsam die Badezimmertür. Sofort nahmen Kaiba und Yami ihren elend aussehenden Geliebten in die Arme. „Yugi… Was ist los?" fragte Kaiba, ebenso besorgt wie der Pharao, und streichelte dem kleinen Japaner über den Rücken.

/-/Kekse…/-/ hörten sie Yugi schwach durch ein kleines Loch in der Mauer ihrer Gedankenverbindung sagen.

„Kekse?" fragte Yami verwirrt. „Was denn für Kekse?"

/-/Ich habe ein Stück von einem der Kekse gekostet, die uns Umbridge-sensei angeboten hatte/-/ erklärte Yugi, der inzwischen etwas besser aussah und nun seine Verbindung mit ihnen wieder öffnete, da er sich dafür gut genug fühlte. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie da rein getan hat, aber der Keks schmeckte scheußlich und viel zu süß."

Kaiba festigte seinen Griff um Yugi und tauschte mit Yami einen wütenden Blick aus. „Sie wollte dich vergiften?" fragte der ehemalige Pharao ungehalten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Absicht war", erwiderte Yugi. „Das hätte ich sonst gespürt."

„Ob Absicht oder nicht, das muss bestraft werden!" antwortete Kaiba, und ein böses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was schwebt dir so vor?" fragte Yami, und seine Augen blitzen.

„Ich hoffe, nichts allzu Fieses…" sagte Yugi besorgt. Auch wenn ihm wegen der Lehrerin schlecht geworden und er mit einer kleinen Rache einverstanden war, wollte er doch nicht, dass ihr gleich dauerhafter Schaden zugefügt wurde.

„Nein, nur ein kleiner Fluch", beruhigte ihn der CEO. „Lästig, aber harmlos und nur anhaltend für etwa eine Woche."

„Nun rück schon raus", drängelte Yami ungeduldig.

„Der Subducere((6))-Fluch", erwiderte Kaiba kühl und zeigte seinen Geliebten, was er genau vorhatte. Sie waren beide einverstanden und grinsten zufrieden.

Sie verschwanden in den Schatten und Kaiba sprach den Fluch: „In hora pulvini caputi Umbridgae subducento!"((7))

Danach kehrten die drei Schattenmagier bis zum Abendessen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. „Aber was machen wir nun mit der AG?" fragte Yugi und streichelte Miut, die sich auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollt hatte, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, denke ich nicht, dass wir Dumbledore-sensei damit belästigen sollten", erklärte Yami. „Aber vielleicht können wir uns anderen Klubs anschließen."

„Ich lasse es dann lieber", erwiderte Kaiba und verschränkte seine Arme. „Ich habe genug zu tun mit Kaiba-Corp. Insofern ist es natürlich gut, dass mir keine Zeit für den Besuch der AG oder bei Bedarf durch Mithelfen bei den Vorbereitungen verloren geht."

„Ja", sagte Yami, schaute seinen Geliebten dankbar an und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, dass du dazu bereit gewesen wärst."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte der CEO mit einem zärtlichen Blick. „Aber wenn ihr etwas besuchen wollt, überlege ich es mir vielleicht. Was gibt es denn so?"

„Also, in eine Quidditch-Mannschaft will ich auf jeden Fall nicht…" überlegte Yugi. „Und die anderen Klubs, von denen ich gehört habe, waren auch nicht interessant."

„Wir sollten auch erst einmal in Erfahrung bringen, welche Klubs und AGs überhaupt noch bestehen werden", erwiderte Yami.

Sie überlegten noch etwas weiter, bevor sie schließlich zum Abendessen gingen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Extra: Umbridges Tagebuch 1 und ihr Abend

Umbridge kam nach ihrem anstrengenden Tag zufrieden in ihr Zimmer. Für heute war alles erledigt, und sie konnte sich endlich entspannen. Sie kramte aus ihrer Kommode ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, das rosa gefärbt war, und eine Feder und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben dem Kamin. Auf dem Tischchen neben ihr standen Kekse, die ihr die Hauselfen hingestellt hatten, und eine Tasse heißer Tee. So liebte sie es. Sie schlang ihre knallrote Decke um sich und berührte mit ihrer Hand die Feder, damit sie ihrem Zauber entsprach und wörtlich mitschrieb, was die Großinquisitorin sagte. Zufrieden rekelte sie sich vor dem Feuer und diktierte:

‚Montag, 5.10.

Liebes Tagebuch…

Heute war ein sehr schöner Tag. Die Schüler haben heute vom Ausbildungserlass 24 erfahren. All die kleinen, respektlosen Gören, die mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht so gut leiden können, sind brav zu mir gekommen, um darum zu bitten, dass ich all ihre kleinen Klubs erlaube. Gleich am frühen Morgen bin ich in die Räume der Slytherins gegangen, um ihnen sofort die Genehmigung für ihre Hausmannschaft zu geben. Die standen alle vor dem Aushang, als ich ankam.

Nachdem ich Mr. Nott das Schreiben gegeben hatte, hat er mich ganz lieb angelächelt, und ein paar der älteren Slytherins haben mir Tee und Croissants mit Schokofüllung, die ich so gerne mag, gezaubert. Ein paar andere haben mich nach Genehmigungen für ihre Klubs gefragt, nämlich für den Besenfanklub und den Backen-magischen-Gebäcks-Klub. Natürlich habe ich sie ihnen sofort gegeben. Ach, ich erinnere mich an meine Schulzeit, wo ich auch in dem Back-Klub war. Warum war ich eigentlich nur zweimal da? … Oh, richtig, jetzt erinnere ich mich… Diese blöde Kuh Gwenni Hoppel hat mich erwischt, wie ich etwas gebacken habe, und behauptete, dass es verboten wäre, Liebeszauber einzuarbeiten. Pah, als ob sie das nicht selbst gemacht hat! So hübsch war sie schließlich nicht, dass der süße Magnus mit ihr gegangen wäre, ohne dass sie etwas nachgeholfen hätte. Magnus… Was für ein Mann… Schade, dass er vor 20 Jahren gestorben ist, aber geschah Gwenni ganz recht, dass er kurz vor ihrem 1. Hochzeitstag starb.

Aber lassen wir diese alten Geschichten. Später am Tag habe ich den Unterricht von Professor Snape inspiziert. Oh, es macht ja so viel Spaß, den unterdrückten Zorn in seinen Augen zu sehen… Und wie er die Gryffindors, besonders Harry, quält… Himmlisch. Ich kann ihm, denke ich, ohne Probleme ein gutes Zeugnis geben. Und mit der Aussicht auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wenn ich Schulleiterein sein werde, werde ich ihn problemlos auf meine Seite ziehen können.

Auch sonst war der Tag schön. All die kleinen Schüler kamen mit ihren Bitten zu mir. Miss Johnson sah so verzweifelt aus, als ich ihr zum wiederholten Mal erklärte, dass ich noch darüber nachdenken müsste, ob ich die Gryffindormannschaft zulasse. Geschieht ihnen auch recht mit all den Aufrührern! Und vor allem diesem vorlauten Potter!

Aber es tut mir wirklich leid um diese Ägypten-AG. Zumindest um die drei entzückenden kleinen Austauschschüler. Immerhin war es eine Genugtuung, Binns zu enttäuschen. Verdient hat er es. Wie konnte er uns auch immer nichts beibringen und dann unsere Noten versauen.

Nun ja, es ist spät. Ich bin gespannt, wie der morgige Tag wird.'

Anschließend beendete sie zufrieden den Zauber, trank den letzten Schluck Tee aus und räumte dann sowohl Feder als auch Tagebuch weg. Dann ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog ihr Nachhemd an, das extra viele Rüschen und Spitzen hatte und in einem ihrer Meinung nach zeitlosen Bonbonrosa war. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt löschte sie das Licht und krabbelte ins Bett.

Als sie sich hinlegte, fiel ihr allerdings auf, dass ihr geliebtes Kissen nicht da war. Verwirrt tastete sie im Dunkeln danach und murmelte etwas von unverschämten Hauselfen, die Kissen wieder dort hinlegen sollten, wo sie hingehörten. Schließlich fand sie es mit ihrer linken Hand am äußersten Rand des Bettes. Sie kniete sich auf ihr Bett, klopfte es noch einmal auf, drehte sich um und legte sich wieder hin, nur um zu spüren, dass das Kissen wieder nicht da war.

Irritiert tastete sie erneut danach und fand es schließlich. Sie zog es zu sich und hob ihren Kopf, um es darunter zu stopfen. Doch irgendwie schien etwas daran zu ziehen und riss es ihr aus der Hand. „Was soll das? Wer ist da?" fragte sie wütend und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um Licht zu machen.

Das Kissen lag unschuldig am Fußende des Bettes. Wütend packte sie es und versuchte, ihren Kopf darauf zu legen, doch das Kissen schien von ihrem Kopf abgestoßen zu werden, wie gleiche Enden eines Magneten.

Sie kämpfte etwa eine halbe Stunde mit dem Kissen, versuchte verschiedene Test- und Gegenzauber, doch alles, was sie erfahren konnte, war, dass irgendein Zauber auf es wirkte. Schließlich war sie müde und frustriert und entschied sich dazu, einfach ein neues Kissen zu zaubern. Der Zauber war erfolgreich, doch als sie ihren Kopf darauf legen wollte, benahm sich das neue Kissen genau wie das alte. Kochend vor Wut rief sie einen Hauselfen zu Hilfe. Doch auch das von ihm gebrachte Kissen weigerte sich vehement dagegen, Umbridges Kopf zu berühren. Schließlich erklärte der verängstigte Hauself((8)), dass sie anscheinend unter dem Subducere-Fluch stand, und empfahl ihr, es mit einer zusammengerollten dünnen Decke als Unterlage zu versuchen.

Völlig erschöpft war Umbridge einverstanden, und der Hauself holte eine Decke. Zwar war es nicht so schön und gemütlich wie sonst, doch da die Großinquisitorin keine Wahl hatte und todmüde war, schlief sie schnell ein. Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte sie jede einzelne Faser ihres Nackens und auch ihr Kopf machte darauf aufmerksam, dass er gemütlichere Schlafpositionen vorzog. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie schnell ein Gegenmittel für den Fluch fand.

Ende des Extras.

Anmerkungen

((1)) Die Beschreibung des Cafés ist in ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' auf den Seiten 656-657.

((2)) Annuket: Eine Premiere. Diesen Laden hat sich Magician ausgedacht, weil sie (wie so oft) mit meinem Satz nicht zufrieden war und für ihren Vorschlag noch etwas brauchte. Insofern gehört mir ‚Hin und Weg' nicht.  
Magician ‚lach': Das war viel einfacher als ich dachte. Normalerweise habe ich mit Namen-ausdenken Riesenprobleme. Und du hast dich auch nicht gerade darüber beschwert, dass der Satz jetzt länger ist, oder?  
Annuket: Natürlich nicht. Außerdem ist er jetzt ja schöner.

((3)) Alles erfunden. Außerdem war es im Buch so, dass Binns weiter über die Riesenkriege spricht (die Unterrichtsstunde ist auf S. 418-420).

((4)) Was bei Harry Potter geschah, könnt ihr auf den S. 424-426 nachlesen.

((5)) Die Beschreibung der Unterrichtsinspektion will ich nicht wieder abschreiben. Ihr könnt sie auf den S. 426-428 nachlesen.

((6)) Subducere ist Latein und heißt ‚entziehen, wegnehmen' usw.

((7)) Annuket: Ich bin mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob das richtig ist… Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wie ging der Ablativus Temporis? Es soll so etwas heißen wie: ‚Von dieser Stunde an, sollen sich Kissen Umbridges Kopf entziehen!"  
Magician: ‚in Panik gerat' Frag mich doch nicht so was! Diese ganzen ‚ablativus irgendwas' hab ich vergessen, kaum dass sie nicht mehr so oft vorkamen...  
Annuket ‚schmoll': Ist ja schon gut. Lassen wir es so. Wenn es falsch ist, liegt es an einem merkwürdigen Dialekt. Punkt. Aus. Ende.  
Magician: Es tut mir leeeeeeeid! Es ist einfach schon sehr lange her bei mir. ‚schnief' Ich mach das doch nicht absichtlich...  
Annuket ‚tätschelt ihr den Kopf': Ich weiß… Übrigens, für die, die das Glück haben, nicht Latein lernen zu müssen, der Ablativ ist der fünfte Fall, den es im Deutschen nicht gibt.

((8)) Annuket: Ich wäre auch verängstigt, wenn ich Umbridge im Nachhemd sehen müsste. Der arme Hauself… Ich hoffe, er verlangt kein Schmerzensgeld von mir…  
Magician: Da brauchst du dir, denke ich, keine Sorgen machen. Er ist ein Hauself.

Annuket: Na gut, dann wieder bis in zwei Wochen. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe auch Kapitel 19 bis dahin zu schreiben...


	18. Kapitel 17: Die Anfänge der DA

Annuket: So, zwei Wochen sind schon wieder um. Wie schnell doch immer die Zeit vergeht. Und dieses Mal gab es so viele updates in so kurzer Zeit. Auch wenn die Geschichten von Leto-chan inzwischen irgendwie schon wieder weg sind. Ich war so beeindruckt, wie viel sie hochgeladen hatte. Leider bin ich ziemlich auf Yugi fixiert, so dass ich Marik/Malik alleine nicht so interessant finde… Und in der, die ich gelesen habe, erschien er mir nicht… ähm… verrückt (na ja, das passende Wort ist es nicht…) genug.  
Aber kommen wir zu den Reviews. Ich habe fünf. 'wie Honigkuchenpferd strahl und im Zimmer rumhüpf' Vielen Dank, an euch alle, allen voran aber wie immer Dax.  
An Claudia: Du Arme. Ich mag Zahnärzte auch nicht. Diese Geräusche und dieses Gefühl, wenn dir jemand im Mund rumfingert… Furchtbar. Ich hoffe, was auch immer da jetzt bei dir gemacht wurde, ist nun wieder gut, und du musst da nicht so bald wieder hin. Danke, dass du das Extra ganz gelesen hast, obwohl du es nicht so toll fandest. Aber ich fand, es war mal Zeit zu schauen, wie Umbridge so über Dinge denkt. 'überleg' Wirklich wichtig war es aber nicht… außer, dass ich sehen wollte, wie die ‚gute Frau' unter dem Fluch leidet… buahahaha… 'sich umschau, räusper' … ähm, ja. Vielen Dank auf jeden Fall für die 4 Ks. 'sich gleich Keks schnapp'  
An Hannakaiba20: Du hattest Geburtstag? Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich. Es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Was das OOC-sein betrifft, muss ich gestehen, dass ich es gar nicht anders schreiben kann. Mein Eindruck von den Charakteren wird zum großen Teil von Geschichten beeinflusst, die ich toll fand, dazu die Serie und das, was ich von der ersten Serie und vom Manga gelesen habe. Magician schreibt mit einer Freundin von uns eine Geschichte (auch wenn sie nicht so schnell vorankommen) und da wollte ich zuerst mitschreiben, aber dann haben sie mich ausgeschlossen, weil ich nicht ‚in-character' schreiben kann…  
Magician: Hey, stell mich nicht schon wieder als den Bösewicht hin! Das war auch deine Entscheidung, weil es dir zu anstrengend war.  
Annuket: Das ist nicht als ‚Bösewicht' gemeint. 'schmoll' Ich sag nur, dass ich nicht so ‚in-character' schreiben kann, wie ihr die Figuren seht. Andererseits ist das auch wieder nicht so schlimm, weil ich ‚Tsubasa Chronicle' eh nicht so toll finde und gut kenne und genug mit ‚Schattenmagier' zu tun habe. Das mit dem Niedlichkeitsfaktor… Naja, alle von ihnen haben ihre Vor- und Nachteile mit ihren Charaktereigenschaften. Oh, und zu Umbridge, Zorn der Schattenmagier und blaues Wunder sag ich erst einmal nichts… 'fies grins'  
An Heavenfly: Gibt es irgendjemand, der Umbridge mag? Ich wüsste nicht. Die Schauspielerin tut mir leid, aber irgendjemand muss sie ja spielen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf den Film. Ich hoffe, du kannst nächste Woche dann wirklich wieder schreiben, nicht dass deine Muse ausgewandert ist aus Zorn, dass du sie so lange ignoriert hast wegen der Prüfungen. Ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass du sie alle bestehst und dann nicht zu Nachprüfungen musst oder so.  
An Lilly: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. So merkwürdig ist Kaiba aber nicht. Ich finde nur, es entspricht seiner Persönlichkeit, absolut reinlich zu sein (Perfektionist eben) und dass er es hasst, untätig rumsitzen zu müssen und zu warten. Zeit ist Geld, besonders in Kaibas Augen (und ich bin sicher, er will lieber Zeit mit seinen Geliebten verbringen 'zwinker'). Juchu, Schokolade.  
Annuket 'nervös auf die Uhr schau': So, nun ist es aber Zeit für den Disclaimer. 'schaut erneut auf die Uhr' Magician? Ist der Kaffeetisch gedeckt?  
Magician 'irritiert': Ja, sicher. Wir haben so viel Gebäck und Schokolade bekommen, dass ich nicht mal extra was mitbringen musste. Und du hast doch gesagt, dass wir einen speziellen Gast erwarten. 'murmelt leicht unwirsch' Auch wenn du nicht verraten wolltest, wer das ist. Aber ich bin ja nur der Beta-Reader, mir muss man ja nichts verraten.  
Annuket 'tätschelt Kopf von Magician': Oh, na gut, dann verrate ich es d-- 'plötzlich erhebt sich Windhauch und eine Frau erscheint, Annuket lässt von Magician ab und stürmt auf sie zu' Da sind Sie ja. Willkommen. 'Frau anhimmel' Ich freue mich ja so, dass Sie es geschafft haben.  
Magician 'starrt die Frau an': Annuket? Das ist nicht die, die ich glaube, dass es ist, oder?  
Annuket 'ist so mit anhimmeln beschäftigt, dass sie Magician orientierungslos anguckt': Wer, glaubst du denn, ist sie?  
Magician: Na hör mal! Eine junge Frau in antiken griechischen Gewändern mit einer Schreibtafel, die aus dem Nichts einfach so erscheint. Was soll ich da wohl denken? Wie, bitteschön, bist du an eine der neun Musen herangekommen?  
Annuket: Na ja, ich musste viele Seiten schreiben und habe an Kapitel 19 bis heute nacht um 2:00 Uhr gesessen und da sie mich die ganze Zeit umschwirrte, habe ich meinen Mut zusammengenommen und gefragt.  
Magician 'staunt': Nicht schlecht. Jetzt sollten wir sie aber ordentlich vorstellen, meinst du nicht? Machst du das oder soll ich?  
Annuket: Ich mach schon. Liebe Leser, heute wird eine große Persönlichkeit den Disclaimer machen. Darf ich vorstellen? Die älteste und weiseste der neun Musen: Kalliope.  
Kalliope 'lächelt sanftes Musenlächeln': Es freut mich, heute hier sein zu dürfen.  
Annuket: Es ist uns eine Ehre. Würden Sie bitte?  
Kalliope: Natürlich. Ich habe Annuket weder mit der Idee für Harry Potter noch der für Yugioh beglückt. Aber als Ausgleich habe ich ihr die Idee für diese Geschichte gegeben.  
Annuket 'spendet Beifall': Wunderschön gesagt. Darf ich Ihnen jetzt etwas anbieten? 'weist auf Kaffetisch'  
Kalliope: Ja, sehr gerne. 'nimmt Platz'  
Magician: Was hätten Sie denn gern? Wir haben Kaffee und Kakao, außerdem Kuchen, Kekse und Schokolade. 'wuselt um den Tisch herum und bedient Kalliope' Bitte schön. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken.  
Annuket: So, für uns gibt es jetzt Kaffee und Kuchen und ihr könnt das Kapitel lesen. 'Annuket setzt sich und gibt Muse Schlagsahne auf ihren Kuchen'

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Diesem Kapitel liegen die Seiten 458-485 aus ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' zugrunde.

**Kapitel 17: Die Anfänge der DA**

Ein paar Tage später erschienen Aushänge am schwarzen Brett der Schattenmagier, in denen die AGs und Klubs aufgelistet waren, die von Umbridge genehmigt worden waren. Beim Tanzklub überlegten Yami und Yugi eine Weile, aber als Samantha, die Nachforschungen zu den Klubs angestellt hatte, ihnen sagte, dass fast alle Mitglieder Mädchen ohne Freund waren, unterließen sie es.

Am Dienstag((1)) der nächsten Woche schließlich sagte Neville, der, wie er es öfter tat, bei ihnen saß, leise, nachdem er sich unauffällig umgesehen hatte: „Übrigens, Harry plant heute die erste richtige Sitzung unserer ‚Lerngruppe' um 20:00 Uhr."

Kaibas Blick verfinsterte sich. „Hätte er das nicht früher sagen können? Ich habe schon einen Termin um 19:00 Uhr und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es pünktlich schaffen werde, um 20:00 Uhr da zu sein."

„Ach, ja? Was denn? Musst du irgendwo nachsitzen?" fragte Neville verwundert.

„Ist nicht so wichtig, ich kann bestimmt später nachkommen, wenn ich nicht pünktlich wegkomme" erwiderte der CEO und lenkte ab. „Wo treffen wir uns?"

Neville schaute Kaiba noch kurz fragend an, entschied dann aber, dass es ihm vielleicht peinlich oder eine Überraschung für Yami und Yugi war und bohrte deshalb nicht nach. „Harry sagte etwas vom siebten Stock, gegenüber eines Wandteppichs mit Barbie dem Bekloppten… oder so ähnlich", berichtete der Gryffindor zögerlich und unsicher.

„Oh, du meinst Barnabas, der von den Trollen verprügelt wird, oder?" fragte Yugi.

„Ja, genau", erwiderte Neville. „Aber ich kann mich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht daran erinnern, dass da eine Tür ist. Ich vermute, wir gehen dann irgendwo hin. Zumindest kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass da ein Raum ist. Ich weiß also nicht, ob du nachkommen können wirst, wenn du später kommst, Kaiba…"

„Doch, da ist ein Raum. Der Raum der Wünsche. Stimmt… das ist bestimmt der perfekte Ort", sagte Yami.

„Davon habe ich ja noch nie gehört…", stellte Neville fest.

Die Zeit des Treffens rückte näher und da Kaiba noch nicht da war, entschlossen sich Yugi und Yami dazu, schon einmal allein vorzugehen. Sie verließen ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und durchquerten den Gang, wo eine glänzend polierte Tür aufgetaucht war. Die beiden Schattenmagier gingen hinein und sahen, dass von den anderen auch schon einige anwesend waren. Nachdem sie Begrüßungen ausgetauscht und Harry bescheid gesagt hatten, dass Kaiba etwas später kommen würde, setzten sie sich neben Neville.

Da auch der Rest der Gruppe nur nach und nach ankam, musste Harry jedes Mal aufs Neue dieselbe Frage beantworten, nämlich was es mit dem Raum auf sich hatte. Als er mit seiner kurzen Erklärung für die letzten endlich fertig war, kam Kaiba, der sich für seine Unpünktlichkeit entschuldigte –zumindest so weit man bei ihm überhaupt von Entschuldigung reden konnte– und setzte sich, während Harry die Tür abschloss((2)).

Nachdem der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor Deans Frage nach den Gerätschaften, die sich im Raum befanden, beantwortet hatte, wurde Harry, auf Hermines Vorschlag hin, offiziell zum ‚Anführer' ihrer Gruppe gewählt. „Ähm - gut, danke", sagte Harry, der knallrot im Gesicht war, nachdem er einheitlich gewählt worden war. „Und - was noch, Hermine?"

„Ich finde außerdem, dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten", verkündete sie. „Das würde den Teamgeist und den Zusammenhalt unter uns fördern, meint ihr nicht?"

„Wie wär's mit Anti-Umbridge-Liga?" schlug die Kapitänin der Gryffindor-Mannschaft vor.

„Oder die Ministerium-macht-Murks-Gruppe?" war Freds Vorschlag.

„Ich würde meinen, dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten, der nicht allen verrät, was wir vorhaben, damit wir ihn auch außerhalb unserer Treffen gefahrlos verwenden können", mischte sich Hermine in die Flut der Vorschläge ein.

„Die Defensiv-Allianz?" fragte Cho. „Abgekürzt DA, damit niemand weiß, wovon wir reden?"

„Ja, DA ist schon mal gut", sagte nun Ginny. „Aber es sollte besser für Dumbledores Armee stehen, denn das ist doch die größte Angst des Ministeriums, oder?"

Dieser Vorschlag fand große Zustimmung in der Gruppe, und Yugi lächelte, glücklich darüber, dass der Mann, den er wie einen zweiten Großvater liebte, so sehr von den anwesenden Schülern geschätzt wurde, dass sie seinen Name benutzten. Hermine ließ die Mitglieder abstimmen, und der Vorschlag wurde angenommen. Daraufhin schrieb sie den neuen Namen der Gruppe über die Mitgliedsliste und pinnte das Pergament anschließend an die Wand.((3))

Danach verkündete Harry, dass er mit ihnen zuerst den ‚Expelliarmus'-Zauber durchnehmen wollte. Als Zacharias Smith Einwände erhob und meinte, dass der Zauber nutzlos sei, wies ihn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor erstaunlich ruhig zurecht. Auch sonst entpuppte sich Harry als ein recht fähiger Lehrer. Nachdem er ihnen kurz noch einmal die Grundlagen des Zaubers erklärt hatte, ließ er sie in Gruppen üben.

Während Harry im Raum umherstreifte, seine Schüler beobachtete und Tipps gab, übte Yugi mit Neville und Yami mit Kaiba. Mehrmals mussten sie sie sich ducken, und zweimal musste Yugi sogar einen Schildzauber anwenden, da direkt neben ihnen die Creevey-Brüder miteinander übten. Die beiden waren zwar eifrig bei der Sache und gaben sich große Mühe, doch trotzdem missglückten viele ihrer Zauber, so dass die Bücher aus dem Bücherregal durch die Gegend geschleudert wurden.

Schließlich schaute Hermine, die neben ihnen mit Ron übte, auf ihre Uhr, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Hey, Harry", rief sie durch den Raum ihrem Hausgenossen zu, der sich gerade mit Cho und Luna unterhielt. „Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

Verwirrt schaute der Schwarzhaarige auf seine Uhr, und auch seine Augen weiteten sich. Er blies in seine Pfeife, die er sich vorher gewünscht hatte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen schnell auf sich lenken zu können, und auch die letzten Schüler hörten auf zu üben. „Nun, das war schon mal ganz gut", sagte dieser. „Aber wir haben überzogen und sollten jetzt besser aufhören. Nächste Woche, selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"

„Lieber schon früher!" verlangte Dean Thomas und ringsherum schienen viele auch dafür zu sein.

„Die Quidditch-Saison fängt bald an, unsere Mannschaft muss auch noch trainieren!" warf Angelina ein.

„Sagen wir also nächsten Mittwochabend", entschied Harry. „Dann können wir immer noch zusätzliche Treffen beschließen. Kommt, wir sollten uns beeilen."

Er holte eine Pergament aus seiner Umhangtasche, entfaltete es, murmelte etwas, woraufhin die drei Schattenmagier schwache magische Impulse von dem Blatt spürten, und dann studierte der Gryffindor das Abgebildete. Anschließend erklärte er, dass sich weder Lehrer noch Mr. Filch oder Mrs. Norris im siebten Stock aufhielten, und ließ dann die Schüler in Dreier- und Vierergrüppchen den Raum verlassen, immer mit ein paar Minuten Abstand.

Yugi, Yami und Kaiba waren die letzten, die außer Harry, Ron und Hermine noch da waren. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor beobachtete mit seinen beiden besten Freunden das Geschehen auf der Karte, und die drei Schattenmagier sahen interessiert, wie sich kleine Punkte mit Namen auf der Karte bewegten bzw. still standen.

„So", sagte Harry schließlich zu den drei Austauschschülern, als die Gruppe von Luna, Cho und ihrer Freundin Marietta anscheinend die Hälfte der Strecke zum Ravenclaw-Turm zurückgelegt hatte. „Nun könnt ihr."

„Danke", sagte Yugi und lächelte sie an. „Aber ihr könnt auch gleich losgehen. Es ist für uns nicht wirklich weit, weil wir nur den Korridor überqueren müssen."

„Oh, ja, wenn das so ist, machen wir uns auch gleich auf den Weg", erwiderte Harry freundlich. Sie waren noch nicht an der Tür, als unerwartet magische Schwingungen von den drei Schattenmagiern gespürt wurden. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich um, da plötzlich spinnwebenfeine, schimmernde Linien auf den schwarzen Wänden erschienen.

Yami sah nur, dass etwas Rot-goldenes auf ihn zuflatterte, ehe er schon mit einem übermütigen :Yami!:-Aufschrei gerammt wurde und zu Boden fiel.

„Benu…" stieß er hervor, als er sich teilweise wieder aufgerichtet hatte. „Da bist du ja wieder."

Der Phönix trällerte vergnügt und hopste in den Schoß des ehemaligen Pharao, so dass dieser sich aufsetzen konnte. :Ja. Du hast doch vorhin gesagt, wenn ich heute zu meinem kleinen Bruder will, darf ich erst so spät wiederkommen, weil ihr dieses komische Treffen hier habt. Aber jetzt ist es ja schon halb zehn((4)) und da Ryou und Baku-Ra nun sowieso bald aufstehen müssen((5)), dachte ich mir, sollte ich jetzt auch schlafen gehen. Chetmety und ich haben ganz viel Verstecken und Fangen gespielt.:

--:Gleich habe ich dich! Dieses Mal entwischst du mir nicht…:-- zischte derweilen Chetmety hinter ihm.

„Vorsicht! Bewegt euch nicht!" flüsterte Harry eindringlich, als er die Schlange bemerkte, die ganz auf den Phönix konzentriert war.

Erstaunt schaute Yami ihn an, während Chetmety sich auf Benu stürzte, ihn von Yamis Schoß stieß, ihn umschlang und sie spielerisch miteinander rangen. „_Lass sofort den Phönix los!_" zischte Harry gebieterisch((6)), was die drei Schattenmagier ihn irritiert anschauen ließ, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schlange.

Chetmety, der so sehr auf das Spiel mit seinem Bruder fixiert war, dass er die Anwesenheit der drei Gryffindors nicht bemerkt hatte, schaute nun verwirrt Harry an, ließ aber den Phönix nicht los, sondern umschlang ihn eher enger, so dass Benu durch den Schlangenkörper geschützt war. Die Riesenschlange hatte Kontakt zu allen Schlangen auf der Erde und er wusste durchaus, dass der Junge vor ihm einen der letzten ‚Könige der Schlangen', den Basilisken, der in Hogwarts bis vor zwei Jahren((7)) gelebt hatte, getötet hatte, und wollte daher seinen großen Bruder beschützen, falls ihm Gefahr drohte. :Was ist denn los?: fragte Benu aufgeregt und versuchte, über den zusammengerollten Körper seines Bruders zu sehen, was dieser zu unterbinden im Stande war.

Leider erweckte dies von Harry gesehen den Anschein, dass die rotäugige Riesenschlange den Phönix würgte, und das aufgeregte Gezwitscher des Phönix deutete er als Ausdruck eines Überlebenskampfes. Daher festigte sich sein Griff um den Zauberstab noch etwas mehr, und er rief: „Liberatio((8)) Phönix!"

Chetmety sah den Angriff, festigte noch einmal seinen Griff, nahm seine große Form an((9)) und schloss seine Augen in Erwartung des Angriffs. Doch der Schmerz oder zumindest das Fühlen der Magie, die auf seinen starken Schuppen abprallte, blieb aus. Zögerlich öffnete er seine Augen und sah nun sowohl einen Schutzschild von Yugi um sich als auch Schutniu am Boden, da sie scheinbar den Zauber abgefangen hatte.

Yugi lief sofort besorgt zu dem weißen Vogel und nahm ihn auf die Arme. „Schutniu, ist alles in Ordnung? Sag doch was!" rief er besorgt. Yugi hatte sie nicht bemerkt, bis sie plötzlich kurz vor dem Zauber aufgetaucht war. Harry und seine Freunde beobachteten verdutzt die ganze Szene.

--Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage, Yugi-sama-- erwiderte das Tier der Maat, wobei ihre Stimme ihre Worte Lügen strafte. Sie klang leicht benommen von dem Absorbieren der Energie des Zaubers. Obwohl es eigentlich kein Angriffszauber gewesen war, war es trotzdem schmerzhaft, unvorbereitet dazwischen zu gehen.

Yugi sprach einen kleinen Zauber, um ihre Schmerzen zu lindern, während Harry, nachdem er sich endlich gefasst hatte, stammelte: „I… Ist der Vogel schlimm verletzt? Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun…"

Dann besann er sich aber wieder auf Chetmety und konzentrierte sich erneut mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn. Doch Yami stand schützend vor der Schlange und funkelte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor an. Ron und Hermine, die ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben hatten, senkten sie nun ebenso wie Harry unsicher. „Wieso beschützt ihr die Schlange?" fragte Ron verwirrt. „Gerade noch wollte sie Yamis Phönix töten, und ihr tut so, als hätte sie nichts getan."

„Wir kennen diese Schlange. Sein Name ist Chetmety und er gehört einem… Bekannten von uns", erklärte Kaiba kühl.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle", erwiderte Hermine überzeugt. „Das ist eine ägyptische But-Schlange((10)). Die sind bekannt dafür, dass sie die Erzfeinde von Phönixen sind."

„Ja, aber dieses Exemplar und Benu stehen sich sehr nah", sagte Yami entschieden.

„Das glaubst du vielleicht. Aber ich habe ihn deutlich sagen gehört ‚Gleich habe ich dich! Dieses Mal entwischst du mir nicht'", mischte sich Harry wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Für mich klingt das nicht nach einer guten Beziehung."

--:Wieso? Ich habe nur mit ihm Fangen gespielt und so weit ich weiß, ist das nichts Bedrohliches:--, erklärte Chetmety. --:Er ist noch sehr kindlich und verspielt und liebt dieses Spiel. Du bist doch hier der, der uns angegriffen hat!:--

„_Aber du hast ihn gewürgt!_" beharrte Harry, an die Schlange gerichtet.

--:Hab ich nicht!:-- erwiderte das Tier des Apopis.

Harry und Chetmety starrten sich böse an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr gerade in Parsel gesagt habt((11)), aber ich glaube nicht, dass euer Streit was bringt", versuchte Yugi die beiden zu versöhnen. Er hielt Schutniu, die zwar völlig erschöpft aber ansonsten schon wieder auf den Beinen war, liebevoll im Arm. „Es ist niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden, und damit sollten wir es auf sich beruhen lassen."

Sie starrten sich ein Moment länger böse an, aber dann ließ Chetmety Benu, der die ganze Zeit aufgeregt herumgezappelt hatte, los, so dass dieser endlich schauen konnte, was los war. Als er sah, dass Schutniu etwas zerzaust und erschöpft war, flatterte er zu ihr und schmuste mit ihr, bis sie ihm kurz beruhigend mit dem Schnabel über den Kopf gefahren war. Dann flog er in Yamis Arme und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Also… Wo kommt nun diese Schlange her?" ergriff Ron das Wort.

„Er gehört einem Bekannten aus Japan, aber Benu und er besuchen sich öfter, weil sie sich, wie gesagt, sehr nahe stehen", antwortete Yami, ohne weitere Informationen preiszugeben.

„Aber selbst ein Phönix bräuchte nach Japan zwei oder sogar drei Tage", sagte Hermine. „Lässt du ihn wirklich so lange fortbleiben?"

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie sie es genau machen, aber irgendwie können sie diesen Raum hier nutzen, um schnell hin und her zu reisen", flunkerte Yami knapp.

„Wie--" Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Kaiba unterbrach sie sofort: „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist es inzwischen recht weit nach der Sperrstunde. Wäre es nicht besser, das ein andermal zu besprechen?"

Hermine prüfte ihre Uhr und sah zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass es inzwischen schon fast 22:00 Uhr war. „In Ordnung", sagte sie, auch wenn sie nicht sehr begeistert klang. „Harry?"

„Hm?", fragte dieser geistig abwesend. Er hatte sich so auf das Böse-anstarren mit Chetmety konzentriert, dass er bei dem Gespräch nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte.

„Was sagt die Karte?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Oh", machte Harry und entfaltete wieder sein Pergament. Nachdem er es kurz studiert hatte, verkündete er: „Die Luft ist rein."

Alle zusammen verließen den Raum der Wünsche und auf dem Flur verabschiedeten sich die drei Gryffindors von den anderen, wenn auch leicht misstrauisch. Während ihres gesamten Rückweges zum Gryffindor-Turm unterhielten sie sich über das gerade Erlebte und auch über die erste Stunde der DA, die Harry abgehalten hatte.((12))

Zur gleichen Zeit brachten die drei Schattenmagier Benu zu Bett. Miut und Scha hatten vor dem Kamin geschlafen und folgten müde dem jungen Phönix. Chetmety und Schutniu gingen wieder nach Hause, da sie ja eigentlich nur Benu hatten bringen wollen. Vorher vereinbarten sie aber noch, dass das nächste Mal, wenn sich die DA treffen würde, entweder die Schlange und der weiße Vogel vorher nach Hogwarts kommen oder dass sie in Japan bleiben sollten, bis die Schattenmagier sie abholen würden.

Die nächsten paar Tage gingen die drei Schattenmagier dem Gryffindortrio so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg. Zum Glück waren sie auch so mit ihren schulischen Aufgaben beschäftigt, dass sie keine Gelegenheit hatten, nach dem Raum und dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Tiere zu fragen.

Die Zeit verging, und der Oktober näherte sich seinem Ende. Am 25.10. feierten die drei besinnlich Kaibas Geburtstag, wobei sie, da es ein Sonntag war, in ihre Villa zurückkehrten. Sie holten Mokuba und verbrachten gemeinsam mit ihm, ihren Tieren und Monstern einen schönen Tag.

Beim vierten Treffen der DA bekamen sie von Hermine jeder eine falsche Galleone, mit deren Hilfe Harry ihnen von da an immer das Datum und die Uhrzeit des nächsten Treffens mitteilen konnte. Die drei Schattenmagier lächelten beruhigt, da sie jetzt endlich wussten, was sie geplant hatte. Sie hatten Hermine vor einigen Tagen getroffen, als sie mit Ryou und Baku-Ra, die kurz zu Besuch gekommen waren, einen Spaziergang am See gemacht hatten und das Gespräch war doch recht merkwürdig zu Ende gegangen.

--Rückblick--

Gerade als sie bei einer großen Steingruppe vorbeikamen, sahen die fünf Schattenmagier die brünette Gryffindor auf einem der Baumstämme in der Nähe sitzen. Sie schien intensiv über ein paar Zetteln zu brüten, und Yugi und Ryou entschlossen sich, sie zu fragen, ob sie ihr helfen könnten. Nach langer Überzeugungsarbeit konnten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba sie davon überzeugen, dass die beiden weißhaarigen Männer vertrauenswürdig waren, da sie wussten, dass Ryou den Grabwächter genug unter Kontrolle hatte. Nachdem Hermine ihnen ihr Problem geschildert hatte, nämlich dass sie eine Weg suchte, um alle zu verständigen, wann es jeweils das nächste Treffen geben würde, hatten sie eine Zeitlang gemeinsam über eine Lösung nachgedacht. Yami schlug ihr vor, Pergamentblätter so zu verhexen, dass sie alle den Termin wiedergaben, aber Hermine warf ein, dass man so ein Pergament zu leicht verlieren oder verwechseln konnte.

Ryous Vorschlag, es mit Eulen zu übermitteln, wurde von ihr mit der Begründung abgelehnt, dass es zu auffällig wäre, wenn über zwanzig Schüler ständig gleichzeitig Post von den Schuleulen bekämen. Außerdem hatte sie den Verdacht, dass zumindest von bestimmten Schülern die Post kontrolliert würde. Baku-Ra spielte währenddessen mit einer Münze und schlug schließlich mit einem fiesen Grinsen vor, jedem der Mitglieder etwas in die Handfläche zu schneiden oder zu brennen, das sich jedes Mal änderte oder bedeutete, dass das Treffen an diesem Abend sei. Auf die entsetzten Blicke der anderen Schattenmagier hin verkündete er stolz, er hätte irgendwo gelesen, dass dieser ‚Möchtegern-böser-Zauberer, der nie genannt wird, weil alle wissen, dass er ein Loser ist' das wohl mit seinen Untergebenen gemacht hätte und dass zumindest dies Baku-Ras Anerkennung fand.

Yami und Kaiba antworten ihm mit einem bösen Blick, während Ryou und Yugi ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen. Hermine jedoch schaute etwas nachdenklich, bevor sie plötzlich aufgeregt aufsprang und rief: „Das ist es! Danke, Baku-Ra!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Gruppe stehen und kehrte eilig ins Schloss zurück, ohne irgendetwas von ihrer Umgebung zu beachten. Vier Paar Augen folgten ihr verdutzt, während der Grabräuber, nachdem er schnell seinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte, nur sagte: „Pah, ich wusste immer, dass ich ein Genie bin."

--Ende des Rückblicks--

Nun sahen die drei Austauschschüler, was genau Hermines Idee gewesen war, und waren beruhigt. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht hatten vorstellen können, dass die Brünette ihre Mitschüler in irgendeiner Weise verletzte, so waren sie doch ein bisschen besorgt gewesen((13)).

Die Münzen hatte das Gryffindormädchen auch gerade noch rechtzeitig an die Mitglieder verteilt, denn die Trainingpläne der Mannschaften wurden aufgrund der herannahenden Quidditch-Schul-Meisterschaft immer voller. Eigentlich war immer mindestens eine Mannschaft am Üben und das, solange sie konnten. Daher war es unmöglich, ein weiteres Treffen vor dem ersten Spiel der Saison stattfinden zu lassen.

Interessiert stellten die drei Austauschschüler fest, wie wichtig dies den Spielern und auch den Häusern samt ihren Lehrern zu sein schien. Alle versuchten, mehr oder weniger offen ihre Favoriten zu unterstützen. Dabei wurde teilweise auch nicht vor unfairen Mitteln zurückgeschreckt.

Schließlich kam der Tag des ersten Spieles und die unerbittlichen Gegner, die sich gegenüberstanden, waren die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin. Da die drei Schattenmagier durch Malfoy und Neville zu beiden Häusern Kontakt hatten, blieben sie neutral, was nicht so einfach war, da ihnen ständig Gerüchte zu Ohren kam, die besagten, dass Spieler, meist die von Gryffindor, verhext worden waren.((14))

Sie versuchten sogar ein paar Mal zu vermitteln, aber die Fronten blieben hart. Kopfschüttelnd sahen Yami und Yugi, als sie an einem Freitag vor dem Spiel von einem kleinen Spaziergang mit ihren Tieren wiederkamen, wie selbst die Lehrer mit schlechtem Beispiel vorangingen. Sie wurden Zeuge, wie die Professoren McGonagall und Snape, sich böse anfunkelnd, einen Gang hinabschritten und sich dabei aufgebracht über das Spiel, dessen Mannschaft und Verletzungen der Spieler durch ihre Gegner stritten.

Schließlich war am Samstag der Tag des Spieles gekommen.((15)) Interessiert betrachteten sie die bunten Grüppchen Schüler, die sich in der Farbe ihres Hauses bzw. in der, für dessen Mannschaft sie waren, gekleidet hatten, als sie zum Essen gingen. Als sie die Große Halle betraten, fühlten sie sich noch mehr an Fußballspiele erinnert als je zuvor. All die Schals, die Trommeln, die einige bei sich trugen, und andere Anfeuerungsobjekte. Erstaunt beobachteten sie, wie Luna, die gerade bei Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny am Gryffindortisch stand, ihren Hut, der wie ein richtiger Löwenkopf aussah, markerschütternd brüllen ließ, so dass die anderen Schüler zusammenzuckten und sich alle zu ihr umdrehten.

Während Harry und Ron bald hinaushasteten, wobei Ron alles andere als gut aussah, genossen die drei Schattenmagier ihr Frühstück. Als sie fast fertig waren, kam Binns etwas planlos hereingeschwebt. Verwirrt betrachtete er die Schüler, die auch ihn erstaunt anstarrten, weil sie den Geist selten bis nie außerhalb des Unterrichts gesehen hatten. Schließlich erblickte Binns die drei Schüler seines Hauses und schwebte zu ihnen. „Guten Morgen", sagte er. „Ich habe durch Zufall eine Bekanntmachung gelesen, in der stand, dass heute ein Sportereignis gezeigt wird. Als Hauslehrer muss ich sie darüber informieren und dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie es besuchen, nicht wahr?"

„Danke, Binns-sensei", erwiderte Yugi. „Aber wir wissen das schon und wollen uns auch gleich auf zum Stadium machen."

„Ausgezeichnet", antwortete der Geist erfreut. „Solche sozialen Veranstaltungen sind äußerst wichtig für die Entwicklung junger Zauberer. Durch Sport wird Fairness und Verständnis gefördert. Ach, ich weiß noch, als ich zur Schule ging, da haben wir immer erheiternde Ballspiele gespielt. Das war so ein lustiges Spiel… Man musste mit dem Zauberstab den Ball auf seinen Partner zurückschleudern und das konnte stundenlang so gehen. Das Paar, das am längsten und am häufigsten den Ball hin- und herschleudern konnte, war Sieger--"

Während Binns redete wie ein Wasserfall, machten sich die drei Schattenmagier mit ihm auf den Weg zum Spielfeld. Ihre drei Tiere, Samantha und Sarlena sowie ihre zwei Hauselfen warteten dort auf sie. Im Stadium war für sie ein eigenes kleines Abteil, direkt gegenüber dem der Lehrer und etwa genauso groß entstanden, so dass sie alle bequem Platz hatten.

Unangenehm fielen den dreien erneut die Slytherins auf, die ein Spottlied auf Ron sangen. Doch bald ignorierten sie das Lied, denn die Spieler betraten von unterschiedlichen Seiten das Stadion und trafen sich in der Mitte bei Madame Hooch. Die Kapitäne gaben sich die Hand, und das Spiel begann, während Lee von der Lehrertribüne aus das Geschehen kommentierte.

Das Spiel entpuppte sich zunächst als absolutes Desaster für Gyffindor. Ron, der durch das lautstarke Lied der Slytherins erstrecht psychisch völlig fertig war, konnte nicht einen Ball halten. Während das Spiel in vollem Gange war, löcherte Professor Binns zunächst Sarlena und Samantha, die das Spiel aber auch nur aus seiner Anfangszeit kannten, so dass sie mit vielen der späteren Regeln nicht vertraut waren, und daher erklärte Yami ihnen, was sie nicht wussten.

Schließlich wurde dem Geist dass Spiel zu brutal, als ein Klatscher, den Goyle geschlagen hatte, Katie Bell traf, und er entschuldigte sich mit den Worten, dass er zu Dumbledore wolle, um sich über das gefährliche Spiel aufzuregen, dass in seinen Augen nichts mehr mit sportlichen Spiel und Spaß zu tun hatte.

Gerade als Binns durch den Eingang zur Tribüne verschwunden war, beobachteten die Zuschauer, wie sich plötzlich Harry und Draco ins Spiel einmischten. Sie hatten allem Anschein nach endlich den Schnatz gesichtet und nach einem kurzen Wettfliegen gewann Harry ganz knapp für Gryffindor. Die Menge, bis auf die Slytherins, jubelte, auch wenn es sich nur einen Moment später in Buh-Rufe verwandelte, weil Crabbe einen Klatscher Sekunden nach Spielende auf Harry geschossen und diesen vom Besen gestoßen hatte.

Während Madame Hooch den Slytherin ausschimpfte, sah sie nicht, was auf dem Boden des Stadions vor sich ging. Draco sagte ein paar Dinge zu Harry, der mit dem Rest seiner Mannschaft, mit Ausnahme Rons, der sofort nach dem Spiel deprimiert in Richtung Umkleidekabinen gegangen war, dort stand. Zunächst sahen die Weasley-Zwillinge so aus, als wollten sie sich auf den Blonden stürzen, konnten aber zurückgehalten werden, doch dann sagte Malfoy noch etwas, und Harry stürzte sich nun zusammen mit George, den er eigentlich hatte zurückhalten wollen, auf den Slytherin.

Das Handgemenge war kurz, und Madame Hooch beendete es aufgebracht und schickte Harry und George den Gesten nach zu urteilen energisch ins Schloss. Wütend folgten sie der Anweisung, während Fred von den drei Jägerinnen zurück in die Umkleidekabine gezogen wurde. Damit endete das Spiel und langsam verließen die Zuschauer das Stadion.

Auch die drei Schattenmagier machten sich Hand in Hand auf den Rückweg, dicht gefolgt von ihren Tieren, Monstern und Elfen. Unterwegs trafen sie Hermine, die sehr langsam ging und immer wieder besorgt in Richtung der Umkleidekabine zurückschaute. „Hallo Hermine-san", begrüßte Yugi sie. „Was ist denn los?"

Die Brünette zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. „Oh, hallo", erwiderte sie. „Nichts… Ähm, ihr habt nicht zufällig Ron gesehen, oder?"

„Nein", antwortete Yugi und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nicht seit dem Spiel."

Hermine nickte und schaute sich erneut um, um ihren rothaarigen Freund vielleicht doch irgendwo zu sehen. Schließlich drehte sie sich um, anscheinend entschlossen, ihn suchen zu gehen. „Lass ihn in Ruhe", sagte Kaiba entschieden. „Er braucht dich jetzt bestimmt nicht."

„Aber--", hob das Gryffindormädchen an, doch weiter kam es nicht, da es von Yami unterbrochen wurde.

„Seto hat Recht", sagte dieser nämlich, wenn auch etwas sanfter als der CEO. „Ron will bestimmt erst einmal alleine sein und muss sich erst wieder etwas fangen. Gib ihm etwas Zeit."

Hermine zögerte kurz, drehte sich dann aber wieder in Richtung Schloss. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Barney und Wispy, die ihre Meister aufmerksam beobachteten, um jeden ihrer Wünsche sofort auszuführen. Glücklich sah sie, dass die beiden richtige Kleidung trugen, die sogar passte. „Sagt mal…", begann sie. „Ihr wollt doch bestimmt B.ELFE.R beitreten, oder?"

„Wir wollen was?" fragte Yugi verblüfft und schielte zu seinen Geliebten, die ihm aber auch nur Unwissenheit über ihren Link bekundeten.

„B.ELFE.R ist ein Verein, den ich letztes Jahr gegründet habe", verkündete sie leidenschaftlich. „Leider gibt es bisher nur drei Mitglieder, aber mit euch wären wir schon sechs…"

„Lass mich raten", meinte Kaiba trocken. „Die anderen beiden Mitglieder sind Harry und Ron."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Egal, auf jeden Fall setzen wir uns für die Rechte der Hauselfen ein und kämpfen für ihre Freiheit."

„Wispy hat davon gehört", wisperte der Hauself ängstlich zu Yami, der ihnen am nächsten stand und am weitesten von Hermine entfernt, und Barney nickte zustimmend und versteckte sich halb hinter seinem Freund. „Bitte, Schattenmagier-sama-sirs, bitte tretet nicht bei. Hogwartselfen haben Wispy erzählt, dass Kleidung versteckt wird, um sie auszutricksen und Freiheit anzutun."

„Schon gut, haben wir nicht vor", erwiderte der ehemalige Pharao und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des magischen Wesens.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Yugi, der den Austausch aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und gehört hatte, was sie gesagt hatten. „Aber ich fürchte, wir können es mit unserem Gewissen nicht verantworten, wenn wir deinem Verein beitreten."

„Was soll das heißen?" ereiferte sich Hermine. „Die Hauselfen leben in Versklavung! Sie sind ihren Herren auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert! Da muss doch etwas getan werden!"

„Aber sie wollen nicht befreit werden. Es ist für sie die reinste Folter und oft ihr Todesurteil, frei zu sein", verteidigte Yugi die Entscheidung. „Selbst wenn du Erfolg haben solltest, hast du nichts erreicht."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Dobby geht es gut und euren anscheinend auch!" argumentierte Hermine.

„Unsere Hauselfen sind nicht frei", erwiderte Yami. „Wir mögen sie gut behandeln und ihnen Kleidung _borgen_, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache dass sie weder frei sind noch frei sein wollen."

„Ja, sie waren zu Tode verängstigt, als ich ihnen Kleidung angeboten habe", stimmte Yugi zu. „Und das, obwohl sie auch vor uns Angst hatten."

„Genau, wenn dann müsstest du die Einstellung der Zauberer ändern", meinte Yami. „Selbst wenn du Erfolg hättest und alle Hauselfen befreist, hast du gar nichts erreicht, denn sie würden sich nur wieder selbst in Versklavung gegeben… wenn auch vielleicht mit anderen Meistern…"

Sie diskutierten noch ein bisschen weiter, und Hermine versuchte, sie zu überzeugen, dass es aber doch erforderlich sei, diesen Verein zu unterstützen. Als sich ihre Wege trennten, beschlossen sie, das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ok, Problem: Am Montag ist der Aushang, am Dienstagabend erzählt Dobby von dem Raum der Wünsche (S. 452ff) und auf S. 455 steht, dass Harry den anderen sagt, dass sie an diesem Tag um 8:00 Uhr ihr erstes Treffen da haben. Dabei wird kein Wochentag erwähnt, sondern nur, dass sie an diesem Tag Pflege mag. Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde haben. Das ist aber nur Dienstag der Fall. Also lasse ich Harry eine Woche warten. Behaupten wir einfach, er hatte zu viele Hausaufgaben nachzuholen und seine erste Stunde vorzubereiten. Wobei er andererseits am Ende der Szene sagt, das sie sich in einer Woche wieder treffen würden und später was von Mittwoch sagt (S. 464). Trotzdem bleibe ich beim Dienstag. ‚unsicher werd' Obwohl vieles daraufhin deutet, dass sie Mittwoch meint… Arggg…

((2)) Die Szene mit diesem DA-Treffen ist in HP-udOdP auf S. 458-465.

((3)) Ich weiß, dass sie es laut Buch zuerst aufhängt und dann ranschreibt (S. 460), aber ich finde es so rum besser.

((4)) Harry hat um zehn nach neun auf die Uhr geschaut, also habe ich zwanzig Minuten gerechnet, bis alle Grüppchen draußen sind.

((5)) In Japan ist es dann etwa 5:30 Uhr morgens.

((6)) Als Hinweis: Harry kann als Parselmund Chetmety (und nur Chetmety) verstehen. Die heiligen Tiere können die Menschen verstehen (wenn sie nicht gerade Parsel sprechen, das versteht nur Chetmety… und auch Schutniu als Vogel der Maat, weil sie da alle Sprachen versteht … ich will auch alles verstehen ‚schmoll'), aber die Menschen können sie nicht verstehen, mit Ausnahme der hier erwähnten Schattenmagier und überhaupt Besitzer von Millenniumsgegenständen. D.h.: Harry versteht Chetmety; Chetmety versteht Harry; Harry versteht nicht Benu; Yami, Yugi und Kaiba verstehen Benu und Chetmety, aber Harry nicht. Also versteht nur Chetmety im Moment alle und die einzigen, die fast niemanden verstehen, sind Ron und Hermine. … War das verständlich? Mir auf jeden Fall dreht sich alles…  
Magician ‚lach': Ja, mir auch. Die Erklärung ist aber sehr lustig geschrieben. Aber nur, um sicherzugehen, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe. Die Tiere sprechen eigentlich ihre jeweils eigene ‚Tiersprache', aber für Besitzer von Millenniumsgegenständen und die anderen Tiere wird praktisch immer gleich eine Simultanübersetzung mitgeliefert. Das funktioniert aber nicht, wen jemand anders (wie Harry) eine der ‚Tiersprachen' spricht. Aber bei ‚Menschensprachen' verstehen die Tiere alles, egal welche Sprache es ist. Stimmt das so?  
Annuket: Ganz genau. Du hast mich trotz allem verstanden. ‚Sternchenblick'

((7)) Ich weiß, das war in Band zwei und wir sind in Band fünf, aber Harry tötete den Basilisken Ende des zweiten Jahres, und sie sind jetzt am Anfang von Klasse fünf. Daher rechne ich etwas mehr als zwei Jahre.

((8)) Ich bin zu faul, nach einem ‚echten' Zauberspruch zu suchen, daher habe ich nur einfach wieder mein Lateinwörterbuch gezückt. Liberatio ist Nominativ Singular von Befreiung.

((9)) Einfach nur eine noch größere Schlange.

((10)) Diese Schlangenart ist von mir erfunden. But heißt einfach ‚verabscheuungswürdig' auf Ägyptisch.

((11)) Magician: Müsste er hier nicht nur Harry ansprechen? Chetmety hätte er doch eigentlich verstehen müssen, oder?  
Annuket: Er will nicht zugeben, dass er Chetmety verstanden hat, denn dass würde wieder Fragen aufwerfen, die er nicht beantworten will.  
Magician: Auch wieder wahr...  
Annuket: Aber lassen wir es lieber als Anmerkung, falls sich das noch jemand fragt.

((12)) Ron und Hermine hatten eine süße Kabbelei während ihres Rückweges im Buch (S. 465) darüber, wie oft Ron Hermine entwaffnet hätte.

((13)) Im Buch hat Hermine die Idee nach eigener Aussage von den Malen der Todesser. Sie taucht dann einfach mit den Münzen auf, erklärt es, und sie werden verteilt (S. 466-468).

((14)) Im Buch sind nur wieder nur ein paar erwähnt, die die Slytherins Gryffindors antun (S. 469ff), aber ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass es da auch zu einigen Gegenaktionen kommt. Ich sag nur Weasley-Zwillinge…

((15)) Es wird nicht gesagt, was für ein Wochentag ist.

Annuket: So, Kalliope musste inzwischen weiter. 'traurig sei' Als Muse der epischen Dichtung hat man es wirklich nicht leicht... Aber ich bin froh, dass sie Zeit hatte und hoffe, sie besucht und küsst mich wieder.  
Magician: Das hoffe ich für mich auch. Ich bin schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr zum Schreiben gekommen.  
Annuket:: Du hast ja auch immer mit Korrigieren zu tun. Wir brauchen zur Korrektur schließlich immer fast eine Woche.  
Magician: Ja, schon, aber das hat vorher auch geklappt. Da war einfach zu viel anderes, was mich völlig ausgelaugt hat. Ab jetzt geht's hoffentlich wieder besser.  
Annuket: Die Zukunft wird es zeigen. 'wendet sich an Leser' Bis in zwei Wochen dann.


	19. Kapitel 18: Der Tempel

Annuket: Gut, hier ist also das nächste Kapitel für euch. Leider muss ich gestehen, dass ich Kapitel 20 noch nicht ganz fertig habe 'schäm', aber es ist zum Glück nicht mehr viel, so dass ich zuversichtlich bin, dass ich bis in zwei Wochen auch Kapitel 21 schaffen werde, so dass ich wieder im Plus bin (schreibtechnisch). Aber lassen wir das. Zunächst einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews und dabei wie immer allen voran Dax.  
Zu HannaKaiba20: Danke für das Lob. 'freu' Was Schutniu betrifft, so habe ich das Gefühl, es passiert öfter, dass sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort ist. 'überleg' Eigentlich passt sie in dieser Beziehung aber perfekt zu Ryou, oder? Aber du hast Recht damit, Harry auszuschimpfen. Manche Schlangen sind auch lieb. Besonders natürlich bei den alten Ägyptern... wo allerdings die Apopisschlange (die ja Chetmety in gewisser Weise ist) wirklich die einzig abgrundtief böse ist... Aber egal, meiner ist ja lieb. Ach so, und die Termine/Ungenauigkeiten gebe ich trotzdem lieber an, weil ich es in gewisser Weise gewohnt bin mit solchen Anmerkungen zu arbeiten (ich studiere ja Geschichte). Außerdem hasse ich es immer, wenn ich durch das Lesen einer Fanfiction eine bestimmte Stelle nachlesen will und dann erst ewig danach suchen muss. Wenn ich es angebe, dann schränkt das die Seitenzahl hingegen doch ziemlich ein.  
Zu Lilly: 'große Augen bekomm' Du fandest eine Erklärung gut? Ich wußte es immer. Der Himmel wird uns auf den Kopf fallen! Halloween ist bei dem Quidditch-Spiel leider schon vorbei (das war ja Ende der ersten Novemberwoche), also wird es das maximal als Spezial irgendwann geben. Ich hoffe, dir wird auch dieses Kapitel gefallen, obwohl öfter was erklärt werden muss. Aber es passiert auch was, und die Handlung wird vorangetrieben.  
So, nun aber zum Kapitel. Heute geht es in den Wald. 'freu' ... Wenn auch nur ein bisschen.  
'Zentaurengruppe kommt angaloppiert'  
Magorian: Wir haben gehört, dass du unseren Wald für deine Geschichte verwenden willst, Mensch.  
Annuket 'schaut etwas irritiert, nickt dann aber heftig': Ja, genau.  
Magorian 'Augen verengen sich zu einem sehr finsteren Blick': Dann bist du der Meinung, dass der Wald dir gehört?  
Annuket 'hat Angst und schüttelt heftig den Kopf': Nein, nein, nein. Mir gehört nichts aus den Harry Potter Bänden und auch nichts aus Yugioh, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Ich borge mir nur ein paar Figuren, Orte und Handlungstränge.  
Magorian 'misstrauisch': Na gut. Wenn das so ist, darfst du dich heute mal ausnahmsweise für deine Geschichte hier aufhalten. Aber stell nichts an!  
Annuket 'nickt wieder ängstlich, rennt dann zu Magician': Magician, die Zentauren sind gemein zu mir...  
Magician 'tätschelt ihr tröstend den Kopf': Sie sind nunmal sehr stolz und nehmen alles zu ernst. Mach dir nichts draus.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Parallel zu meinem Kapitel findet für Harry und seine Freunde das Kapitel ‚Hagrids Geschichte' statt (auf den Seiten 493-518, sowie auch die letzten Seiten des vorigen Kapitels, nämlich S. 490-492 von ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix'). In ‚Hagrids Geschichte' gehen Harry, Hermine und Ron zu Hagrids Hütte, weil Hermine dort hatte Licht brennen sehen. Hagrid war gerade angekommen und erzählt den dreien –nachdem sie kurz von den Ereignissen bei sich erzählt haben- von seinem Besuch bei den Riesen. Hagrid ist übrigens schon verletzt, auch wenn man im Buch erst später erfährt warum. (Für die, die sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen weigern, das Buch zu lesen, der Hinweis, dass erzählt wird, dass er seinen Halbbruder gefunden und nach Hogwarts gebracht hat. Weil die beiden Brüder diverse… ‚Sprachprobleme' haben und einer von ihnen ein Riese ist, der seine Kraft nicht so genau einschätzen kann, führt das zu Blutergüssen usw. für Hagrid.) Dann gab es in ‚Hagrids Geschichte' noch das erste Gespräch zwischen ihm und der bei allen so beliebten Umbridge.

**Kapitel 18: Der Tempel**

Nach ihrer Unterhaltung mit Hermine kehrten die drei Schattenmagier in ihren Gemeinschaftraum zurück, wo sie ein wenig mit den Tieren spielten. Kurze Zeit später gingen sie in die Große Halle, aßen zu Abend und machten sich dann erneut auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus, um dort den Tag gemütlich ausklingen zu lassen. Als Yugi allerdings durch ein Fenster draußen im Schnee eine Gestalt an die Wand des Gewächshauses gepresst sah, entschloss er sich nach kurzer Überlegung dazu, nach der Person zu sehen. Seine beiden Geliebten folgten ihm.

Als sie das Schloss verließen, zauberten sie sich mit Schattenmagie Mäntel, um sich gegen die Kälte und den Schnee zu schützen. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie das Gebäude und der Kleinste der drei Schattenmagier näherte sich dem jungen Mann. Dieser lehnte zusammengekauert an der Wand und schien nichts von dem mitzubekommen, was um ihn herum vor sich ging.

Yugi zauberte einen weiteren Umhang und legte ihn um die Schultern des deprimierten Rothaarigen. „Wenn du noch lange hier sitzt, wirst du dich erkälten oder Schlimmeres, Ron-san", schalt Yugi den Gryffindor-Torwart sanft, der erschreckt aufgesehen hatte, als er das Gewicht des Kleidungsstückes plötzlich auf seinen Schultern spürte. Er trug noch immer seine Spieluniform und hatte Schnee in den Haaren.

„Wa… Was macht ihr hier?" fragte er.

„Wir haben dich von dort gesehen und wollten schauen, ob es dir gut geht", erwiderte der kleine Japaner und zeigte auf ein Fenster im Erdgeschoß.

Statt zu antworten, vergrub Ron den Kopf nur wieder in seinen Armen. Yugi sah ihn besorgt an. „Komm schon, Ron-san. Wie lange willst du dich hier noch vor deinen Freunden verstecken? Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag und spielt nicht gut."

„Aber ich bin nicht gut genug für die Mannschaft", erwiderte der Rothaarige gequält, während er Yugi anschaute. „Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre, hätten wir verloren und nur durch meine Schuld!"

„Ron, es ist normal, dass du nervös bist bei deinem ersten öffentlichen Spiel", versuchte Yami ihn zu beruhigen. „Ganz besonders, wenn ein Teil des Publikums derart gegen dich ist und dich psychisch so fertig macht. Ganz abgesehen davon ist Quidditch ein Mannschaftssport, und man gewinnt oder verliert als Mannschaft. Selbst wenn du alle Bälle gehalten hättest, hätten die Slytherins gewonnen, wenn Draco den Schnatz gefangen hätte."

„Yami hat Recht. Komm jetzt", sagte Yugi, der sich während des Gespräches neben den Gryffindor gehockt hatte, sich nun aber aufrichtete und ihm seine Hand entgegen streckte. „Je länger du wartest, desto schwieriger wird es für dich, ihnen entgegenzutreten. Außerdem machen sie sich garantiert schon Sorgen. Hermine-san war sehr besorgt und hat sogar gleich nach dem Spiel nach dir gesucht."

Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff Ron schließlich Yugis Hand und stand mit seiner Hilfe auf. Sie gingen zurück zum Schloss und brachten den Rothaarigen bis zu einem der Treppenhäuser, das ihn zum Gryffindor-Haus bringen würde. Dort sagte er ihnen matt, dass er den Rest des Weges allein gehen wolle. Daher trennten sie sich von ihm und folgten einem anderen Weg, der sie zu ihrem Haus bringen sollte, nachdem sie dem Rothaarigen, der bedrückt die Treppe hinaufschlurfte, noch einen Moment hinterhergeschaut hatten.

Nachdem die drei Schattenmagier ungefähr die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt hatten, kam ihnen plötzlich Benu aus einem dunklen Gang entgegengeflattert und landete in Yamis Armen. „Benu, was ist denn los?" fragte der ehemalige Pharao, während er den Phönix streichelte.

:Ich weiß nicht: erwiderte der Bote Res aufgeregt. :Miut und Scha haben sich plötzlich verändert und benehmen sich seltsam.:

„Was?" fragte Yami verwundert und tauschte mit seinen Geliebten besorgte Blicke aus.

„Seht nur" sagte Kaiba, der so stand, dass er den Gang, aus dem Benu gekommen war, besser im Blick hatte, als Yami und Yugi. Seine Geliebten drehten sich daraufhin ebenfalls dorthin um und sahen, wie Miut gerade in ihrer Löwengestalt in den Schein des Flurlichtes trat, dicht gefolgt von Scha in seiner Seth-Tiergestalt.

:-:Ich grüße euch, Schattenmagier:-: sagte die Löwin, deren Augen im Fackelschein glühten. :-:Ich habe von dem Geist meiner Dienerin Besitz ergriffen, so wie Seth es mit dem seinen tat, damit wir euch etwas zeigen können.:-:

„Wie ihr wünscht, ehrenwerte Bastet und ehrenwerter Seth", erwiderte Yami mit einer kleinen Verbeugung zu den Göttern, nachdem er mit seinen Geliebten einen kurzen Blick getauscht hatte.

:Was ist los?: fragte Benu Yami verwirrt, während die drei Schattenmagier den beiden göttlichen Tieren durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses folgten.

„Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als du" erwiderte Yami und streichelte beruhigend über das Gefieder des Phönix. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst."

Schließlich erreichten sie erneut den Ausgang des Schlosses und verließen das Gebäude. /Nicht schon wieder/ stöhnte Yami in Gedanken auf. /Warum müssen wir schon wieder raus?/

/'/Wir sind doch warm angezogen. Und ein bisschen Schnee ist doch nicht weiter schlimm/'/ erwiderte der CEO mit einem vergnügten Funkeln in seinen Augen und schloss ebenso wie seine Geliebten seinen Mantel.

/-/Ja, ich mag Schnee/-/ stimmte Yugi lächelnd zu.

/Schnee ist einfach nur unnatürlich!/ erklärte Yami missmutig. /Man kommt auch gut ohne ihn aus./

/'/Ist er nicht/'/ erwiderte Kaiba. /'/Zumindest biologisch gesehen. Die Pflanzenwelt in einigen Gebieten braucht ihn, um nicht zu erfrieren./'/

/-/Nicht zu vergessen, wie viel Spaß man damit haben kann /-/ stimmte Yugi zu.

Während ihrer gedanklichen Diskussion über Schnee erreichten sie den Verbotenen Wald. Die beiden von ihren jeweiligen Göttern kontrollierten Tiere gingen zielstrebig hinein, und die drei Schattenmagier folgten ihnen. Benu drückte sich ängstlich an Yami, der ihn mit sanften Worten beruhigte.

Je weiter sie in den Wald gingen, desto dunkler wurde es. Nach kurzer Zeit war es stockfinster um sie, und Yugi wollte gerade ‚Kugeln des mystischen Scheins' beschwören, als Bastet-Miut((1)) sich zu ihm umdrehte. :-:Tu das nicht.:-:

„Warum?" fragte Yugi erstaunt und hielt beim Durchsuchen seiner Karten inne.

:-:Weil Licht in diesem Wald nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Tarnt euch mit den Schatten und lasst sie eure Augen sein.:-:

Die drei Schattenmagier tauschten einen Blick, der deutlich ihre Verwirrung zeigte, folgten aber Bastet-Miuts Anweisung und riefen die Schatten. Anschließend folgten sie der Löwin und dem Seth-Tier weiter durch den Wald. Zunächst war es ungewohnt für sie, sich zur Orientierung allein auf die Schatten zu verlassen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkten sie erstaunt, dass sie auch so wirklich ‚sehen' konnten.

Tiefer und tiefer gingen sie in den Wald. Unterwegs trafen sie auf einige Lebewesen, auch wenn diese sie zu ihrer Zufriedenheit nicht bemerkten. Durch die magische Energie, die sie fühlten und die anscheinend stärker wurde, je tiefer sie in den Wald vordrangen, waren sie sich zunächst nicht sicher gewesen, ob die Lebewesen, die hier lebten, sie dadurch nicht trotzdem wahrnehmen konnten. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde Fußmarsch sahen sie einen Lichtschein vor sich. Als sie näher kamen, sahen sie, dass er von einer Laterne kam, die ein riesiger Mann trug. Er hatte einen großen, schwarzen, ängstlich wirkenden Hund bei sich und stapfte in Richtung Schloss.

Eine Gruppe von fünf Zentauren folgte ihm, und die drei Schattenmagier hörten, als sie näher kamen, wie sie auf ihn einredeten. „Das kannst du nicht machen, Hagrid", sagte gerade einer von ihnen erbost. „Du kannst ihn nicht einfach hierlassen."

„Der Wald gehört allen", erwiderte der Mann, der anscheinend Hagrid hieß und der mit verschiedenen Verletzungen übersät war, wie die drei Schattenmagie im Schein seiner Lampe sahen. „Also kann er hier bleiben."

„Wir sind die Hüter des Waldes", ereiferte sich einer der anderen Zentauren. „Und wir werden uns die Gegenwart dieses Riesen nicht gefallen lassen! Wir werden ihn auch mit Gewalt entfernen, wenn es nötig ist."

Während der Hund sich hinter ihm versteckte und leise wimmerte, drehte sich Hagrid abrupt zu dem erzürnten Zentauren um und sah ihn und seine Artgenossen drohend an. „Ihr werdet Grawp nichts tun!" verlangte er und umklammerte die Armbrust fester, die er in der Hand ohne Lampe hielt. „Schließlich tönt ihr sonst immer, dass magische Wesen hier willkommen sind."

„Aber er ist zu groß und gefährlich für die anderen Geschöpfe, als das wir ihn hier dulden könnten!" ergriff wieder ein anderer der Zentauren das Wort.

„Aber er hat Recht, oder Bane?" warf der erste Zentaur nachdenklich und zögerlich ein. „In unserem Ehrenkodex steht, dass wir Flüchtlingen eine neue Heimat geben."

„Es handelt sich hier aber um keinen Flüchtling!" erwiderte der Zentaur namens Bane hitzig. „Er ist eine Gefahr!"

„Er ist sehr wohl ein Flüchtling", antwortete nun wieder Hagrid. „Er war ein Ausgestoßener in dem Stamm, aus dem er kommt. Und außerdem ist er mein Halbbruder."

„Das macht ihn nicht unbedingt gleich zu einem Flüchtling", erwiderte ein weiterer Zentaur.

„Genug", sagte der letzte Zentaur, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, mit ruhiger und ein wenig trauriger Stimme. „Wir haben einen Eid geleistet und den müssen wir erfüllen."

„Das kannst du nicht allein entscheiden, Ronan. Ich bin der Wortführer der Herde", entrüstete sich der Zentaur, der vorher gesprochen hatte.

„Das schon, Magorian, aber du wirst doch nicht unsere Ehre verletzen wollen, oder?" entgegnete Ronan und bäumte sich ein bisschen auf.

Nachdenklich blickte der andere zu Boden und überlegte, ehe er widerwillig antwortete: „Du hast Recht. Aber sorge dafür, dass er sich benimmt, Hagrid! Ansonsten muss er gehen--"

Dem Rest der Unterhaltung konnten die drei Schattenmagier nicht mehr genau folgen, da sie nun außer Hörweite waren. Bastet-Miut und Seth-Scha hatten einen kleinen Bogen geschlagen, so dass sie außerhalb des Lichtkreises der Lampe, mit den Schatten getarnt, die Gruppe der Streitenden passieren konnten.

Weiter folgten die drei Schattenmagier den beiden göttlichen Tieren, bis sie schließlich nach einem eineinhalbstündigen Fußmarsch eine kleine Lichtung betraten. Direkt vor ihnen auf der anderen Seite war eine Felswand. Bastet-Miut und Seth-Scha legten sich auf die Lichtung neben einen kleinen Strauch und starrten die Felswand an. Erstaunt stellten die drei Schattenmagier fest, dass hier kein Schnee lag, obwohl auf der freien Fläche zwischen Schloss und Wald welcher gelegen hatte.

„Und nun?" fragte Kaiba schließlich ungeduldig, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gewartet hatten.

„Geduld", erwiderte Seth-Scha ruhig. „Gleich ist es so weit."

Der CEO schnaubte, unzufrieden mit der Antwort, setzte sich aber, woraufhin seine beiden Geliebten auf seinem Schoß Platz nahmen. Benu's Augen hingegen begannen zu leuchten. Wie in Trance flog er aus Yamis Armen, setzte sich auf den kleinen Strauch und begann ein Lied zu singen. Wie verzaubert lauschten die Schattenmagier, Bastet-Miut und Seth-Scha der Stimme des Phönix. Plötzlich riss die Wolkendecke ein kleines Stück über ihnen auf, und der Mond, der fast ein Viertel groß war, strahlte die Lichtung an, woraufhin die Knospen des kleinen Strauches plötzlich zu leuchten begannen.

Fasziniert betrachteten die drei das Schauspiel und beobachteten, wie sich viele kleine Lichtfünkchen von den Knospen trennten und um sie herumwirbelten, als wollten sie die Besucher der Lichtung prüfen. Dann stoben sie in Richtung der Felswand, und plötzlich bewegten sich einige der Felsen langsam. Sie erhoben sich und drehten sich um. Die drei sahen zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass es sich um zwei große, etwa vier Meter hohe Duelmonster handelte, die beide ein steinernes Schwert in der Hand hielten((2)).

Benu beendete sein Lied und flatterte auf den Eingang zu, den die beiden Riesen-Steinsoldaten freigegeben hatten und an dem sie nun Spalier standen, und verschwand darin. Bastet-Miut und Seth-Scha erhoben sich nun ebenfalls und folgten dem Phönix. Die drei Schattenmagier tauschten einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie sich ebenfalls zu dem Eingang begaben und den Tunnel betraten, in den ihre Tiere wenige Sekunden vorher hineingegangen waren.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten dem Gang gefolgt waren, gelangten sie in eine riesige Höhle. Beeindruckt schauten sie sich um. Die Wände des großen unterirdischen Raumes leuchteten sanft und tauchten den Raum in ein beruhigendes Licht, dass einem kleinen Hain ermöglichte, hier zu existieren. Zögerlich betraten die drei die Höhle und gingen zu Bastet-Miut und Seth-Scha, die sie, erneut liegend, an einem der Bäume entdeckten.

„Hohoho, wen haben wir denn da?" fragte eine etwas raue, doch amüsiert klingende Frauenstimme. „Besuch hatten wir ja lange nicht…"

Erschrocken blickten sich die drei um und tasteten ihre Umgebung mit den Schatten ab. „Wer ist da?" fragte Yugi, während er sich unterbewusst bereit machte, sich und seine Geliebten mit einem Schild zu verteidigen.

:':Seid unbesorgt:': beruhigte Seth-Scha sie. :': Niemand wird euch hier etwas tun.:':

„Hohoho, das ist richtig", bestätigte die Stimme von vorher. Als Yami, Yugi und Kaiba erneut ihre Umgebung nach der Sprecherin absuchten, lachte sie nur weiter belustigt, und auch andere Stimmen stimmten mit ein.

Kaiba fiel dabei auf, dass sich während des Lachens der Baum vor ihnen und auch die um ihn herum leicht bewegten und einige Blätter fielen, doch kein Lufthauch war zu spüren. Er schaute genauer hin und musste feststellen, dass der Baum sich alleine bewegte. Auch Yami und Yugi wurden darauf aufmerksam und bemerkten, dass der Stamm an einer Stelle gesichtsartig aussah und er es war, der lachte.

„Ahh", sagte der Baum vergnügt. „Hab ich endlich eure Aufmerksamkeit."

:':Dies ist der heilige Ischedbaum((3)):': verkündete Seth-Scha feierlich.

„Verzeiht, ehrenwerter Baum, aber solltet ihr nicht in Heliopolis sein?" fragte Yami.

„Hohoho, kleiner schlauer Pharao. Ihr habt natürlich Recht", erwiderte der Baum vergnügt. Doch als er fortfuhr, wurde er nachdenklicher, und eine Spur Traurigkeit war in seiner Stimme. „Aber ich bin leider nur ein Ableger des wahren Ischedbaumes aus Heliopolis, den Ihr damals ganz sicher gesehen habt. Ich wurde vor über tausend Jahren hier gepflanzt, weil meine Mutter im Sterben lag. Sie war schon alt und in Ägypten war es nicht mehr wirklich sicher. Daher bin ich, als ich noch ein ganz junger Spross war, hierher gebracht worden."

Ein Lächeln spielte um Yamis Züge. „Es freut mich, dass Ihr, ein Wesen unserer Zivilisation die Jahrtausende überstanden habt, auch wenn Ihr ein Nachfahre seid."((4))

„Hohoho, Ihr macht mich ja ganz verlegen", erwiderte der Baum munter und lachte wieder herzhaft.

„Spiel dich nicht immer so in den Vordergrund! Du bist hier nicht der einzige heilige Baum", ertönte eine aufgeregte Stimme von der Sykomore links neben dem Ischedbaum entrüstet. Dann wandte sie ihr Gesicht Yami und seinen Begleitern zu und sagte ehrfürchtig: „Euer Besuch ist auch uns eine Ehre, Sohn des Re. Ich bin der Wortführer der Sykomoren hier. Wir sind die Nachfahren der Bäume aus einem heiligen Hain des Osiris."

„Es ist mir--" begann Yami und verbeugte sich leicht zum Baum hin, doch wurde er von einer Stimme hinter ihm unterbrochen.

„Wen interessiert das? Der Hain des Osiris ist doch unbedeutend im Vergleich zu denen meines Gottes", sagte die Akazie hinter ihnen aufgebracht zu den Sykomoren. „Ich und meine Brüder sind schließlich Nachfahren der heiligen Akazie von Heliopolis, aus der Horus hervorgekommen ist." Yami wollte auch zu ihr etwas sagen, aber noch während er den Mund aufmachte, ertönte eine weitere Stimme.

„Geht das auch leiser? Es ist Nacht und ich wollte eigentlich schlafen", sagte eine alte Stimme, die von einem Ölbaum kam.

„Sei nicht so unhöflich, wo wir endlich mal Besuch haben", wandte sich die Sykomore zeternd an den alten Baum. „Andererseits ist dein Vorfahre ja nur mit Ptah in Verbindung gebracht worden und selbst das erst, nachdem sich niemand mehr für den Kerl vorher –wie hieß er noch? Cheribakef oder so?- interessiert hat. Ein völlig unbedeutender Gott… Kein Wunder, dass dir so hoher Besuch wie der von einem Pharao peinlich ist."

„Pflaume den Ölbaum nicht an!" rief eine Dattelpalme von der anderen Seite. „Er ist schließlich nicht mehr der jüngste. Im Gegensatz zu dir wurde er schließlich umgepflanzt und hat Ägypten noch gesehen, also nimm ein bisschen Rücksicht!"

„Nun ist es aber genug. Was sollen unsere Gäste von uns denken, wenn ihr die ganze Zeit streitet", sagte der Ischedbaum streng.

:Es ist Zeit, mein Sohn: erklang plötzlich Benus Stimme, die tiefer und auch ernster war als gewöhnlich, aus dem Wipfel des Ischedbaumes. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba entdeckten nun den Phönix, der auf eine Stelle weiter hinten in der Höhle schaute. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf den ehemaligen Pharao und seine beiden Geliebten. Seine Augen leuchteten noch immer, ein Zeichen, dass Re von dem Körper seines Dieners Besitz ergriffen hatte und der Geist des jungen Phönix schlief.

„Oh, wie schade", meinte der Ischedbaum und klang sehr enttäuscht. „Na dann, beeilt euch mal. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt bald mal wieder."

Auch die anderen Bäume((5)) verabschiedeten sich. Derweilen hatten sich Bastet-Miut und Seth-Scha wieder erhoben, und die drei Schattenmagier folgten ihnen um den Baum herum, der sein Gesicht merkwürdigerweise drehen konnte und ihnen nachblickte. Kurz hinter dem Stamm des Ischedbaumes plätscherte ein kleiner, kristallklarer Bach. Mühelos überquerten die Tiere, gefolgt von Yami, Yugi und Kaiba, das kleine Gewässer. Die drei sahen dabei sich aufmerksam um und entdeckten nun ein mit Pflanzen stark überwuchertes Gebäude, auf das die drei Tiere zugingen. Vom Baustil erinnerte es stark an einen kleinen ägyptischen Tempel, dessen Front mit vier Osirispfeilern geschmückt war. Merkwürdigerweise waren diese aber alle unbemalt, und es waren auch keine Inschriften oder Bilder zu erkennen. Als sie näher kamen, stellten sie fest, dass das Bauwerk außerdem aus Marmor -oder zumindest damit verkleidet- war, also einem Material, welches in Ägypten nicht verwendet wurde.

Lange konnten sie sich nicht darüber wundern, weil sich die schwere Holztür öffnete und die drei Tiere daraufhin in der schummrigen Eingangshalle verschwanden, wodurch die Schattenmagier gezwungen waren, ihnen zu folgen, wenn sie sie nicht verlieren wollten. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, gingen sie bis zu dem Raum mit dem Altar, hinter dem in einem klassischen Tempel nur noch ein Gang war, der zu den drei Räumen der Göttertriade((6)), also dem Allerheiligsten führte. In diesem Raum warteten die Tiere auf sie, doch sofort nachdem die drei angekommen waren, leuchteten die Körper der Tiere plötzlich auf und nahmen die Gestalt der Götter Re, Seth und Bastet an. „Willkommen seiest du, mein Sohn und ebenso ihr, Geliebte meines Sohnes", begrüßte der Sonnengott sie.

Yami sank auf die Knie, in der üblichen Anbetungspose eines Pharao und seine Geliebten folgten seinem Beispiel. „Re, König der Götter, mein Vater."

„Sicher fragt ihr euch, warum ihr heute Nacht hierher geführt worden seid", sagte der Götterkönig würdevoll. „Es ist nun genau ein halbes Jahr her, dass du, mein Sohn, mit deinen Geliebten das Spiel gegen deinen Konkurrenten gewonnen und dich –ebenso wie sie- somit als die rechtmäßigen Meister der Schatten erwiesen hast.((7)) Bevor ihr aber zu den wahren Meistern werden könnt, werdet ihr euch, noch bevor sich euer Sieg zum ersten Mal jährt, einer letzten Prüfung unterziehen müssen."

„Etwa heute?" fragte Kaiba dazwischen. Er hasste es, nicht auf solch wichtige Angelegenheiten vorbereitet zu sein.

„Nein", erwiderte der Sonnengott, dessen Stimme ein klein wenig irritiert klang, da er einfach so unterbrochen worden war. Das gab sich aber schnell wieder, als er weitersprach: „Die Prüfung wird erst kurz vor dem Jahrestag stattfinden. Dennoch ist heute bereits eure Anwesenheit an diesem Ort, an dem die Prüfung stattfinden wird, erforderlich. Heute müssen die Dinge in Bewegung gesetzt werden."

Re sagte diese Worte, als müsse nun klar sein, was zu tun sei. Die Schattenmagier sahen ihn mit Augen an, die klar ihr Unverständnis ausdrückten. Sogar Yami hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sein göttlicher Vater hinauswollte. Der Sonnengott seufzte leise und ergänzte: „Um es in Worten eurer Zeit auszudrücken: Ihr müsst euch heute für die Prüfung anmelden."

„Um das zu tun", ergriff nun Bastet das Wort, „müsst ihr mit eurer Magie und euren Gegenständen sowie unserer Hilfe dieses Tor öffnen." Sie zeigte auf das breite Prunktor, hinter dem sich normalerweise das Allerheiligste befand.

Noch bevor einer der drei Schattenmagier etwas fragen konnte, begann plötzlich der Raum zu leuchten. „Es ist soweit", verkündete Re feierlich, während auf jedem der drei Altäre ein Sockel erschien. „Legt die Millenniumsgegenstände, die euch erwählt haben, nun auf ihren Platz."

Folgsam nahmen die drei die Ketten ab, an denen ihre Gegenstände hingen, und sie platzierten sie, als sie ihre normale Größe wieder angenommen hatten, gleichzeitig in die Altäre. Die Götter nahmen hinter ihren Schützlingen Aufstellung, und Re sprach weiter: „Nun konzentriert eure gesamte Kraft auf die Gegenstände, und sie werden eure Magie mit unserer Hilfe in die Tür weiterleiten."

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba nickten einander bestätigend zu, bevor sie ihre Augen schlossen und taten, was der Sonnengott ihnen gesagt hatte. Es war für sie ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl, den Raum derart mit Magie aufgeladen zu spüren und auch die Energie, die sie dadurch durchströmte. Hinzu kam, dass ihre Seelen stärker verbunden zu sein schienen als jemals zuvor. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie ineinander versinken. All dies war für sie derart atemberaubend, dass es schon fast wieder unangenehm war. Durch die Energie wurden ihre Körper stark belastet, so dass sie jeden einzelnen ihrer Muskeln spürten, und ihre Seelen schrieen in Protest auf in dem Wissen, dass die tiefe Verbindung nicht lange bestehen konnte, wenn sie sich nicht ineinander verlieren wollten. Nach wenigen Sekunden, die ihnen wie Stunden vorkamen, war es vorbei und die Magie floss zurück in ihre Körper. Als sie die Augen öffneten, war die Tür offen und nach allem, was sie sehen konnten, führte der Eingang wieder nach draußen.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?" riss Res Stimme die drei in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ja", erwiderte Yami für sich und seine Geliebten, nachdem er sich kurz gedanklich ihres Wohlbefindens vergewissert hatte. „Werden wir, wenn diese letzte Prüfung vorbei ist, auch wirklich die Herrscher über die Schatten sein, so dass sie nicht mehr missbraucht werden können?"

„Ja, mein Sohn" erwiderte Re, ihn liebevoll anlächelnd. „Ihr und eure Gefolgsleute, die von den Millenniumsgegenständen erwählt werden bzw. schon erwählt wurden, könnt mit ihnen dafür sorgen, dass sowohl die Schattenmagie als auch die Kas((8)) nicht mehr missbraucht werden."

„Wie genau wird die Prüfung aussehen?" wollte Yugi wissen und lugte durch den Eingang, den sie gerade geöffnet hatte.

„Du kannst ruhig gucken gehen", ermunterte ihn Bastet schnurrend. „Aber hinter der Tür ist nur der Eingang zur Prüfung."

Yugi und seine Geliebten betraten neugierig den nächsten Raum, der eindeutig nicht wie ein ägyptisches Allerheiligstes aussah. Im Gegenteil, es war sogar absolut untypisch, statt den dunklen fensterlosen Räumen einen Hof zu haben und somit keine Decke. Mitten auf dem kleinen offenen Platz stand ein dreigeteilter Torbogen. Darin war ein schleierartiger Vorhang, der sich ganz sanft bewegte. „Was ist das?" fragte Yugi.

„Wie Bastet schon sagte", antwortete Seth. „Dies wird der Eingang zu eurer Prüfung sein. Wenn die Zeit der Prüfung kommt, werdet ihr hindurchgehen und die Aufgabe lösen müssen, die euch gestellt wird. Bis es soweit ist, wird dieser Ort die Kraft sammeln, die nötig ist, um die Prüfung vorzunehmen."

„Deswegen mussten wir schon jetzt die Tür öffnen?" fragte Kaiba, während er und seine beiden Geliebten den Torbogen von allen Seiten betrachten. Schließlich streckte er sogar seine Hand nach dem Schleier aus, doch er wurde von einem Kraftfeld zurückgehalten.

„Sehr richtig. Die Energie, die nötig ist, kommt von den heiligen Bäumen und auch wenn es recht viele sind, so dauert es doch eine Weile, bis sie dem Tor genug übertragen haben, so dass die Prüfung stattfinden kann", erwiderte Bastet. „Doch nun ist es Zeit, ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Da ihr den Weg auch ohne uns findet und um die Körper unserer Tiere nicht zu überlasten, wollen wir uns nun verabschieden."

„Ja", bestätigte Re. „Ich spüre, dass ich den Geist meines Dieners nicht mehr lange vor meinem Einfluss schützen kann. Wenn ihr unsere Hilfe braucht, könnt ihr natürlich um unsere Anwesenheit beten."

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba verneigten sich zum Abschied, und die Tiere nahmen wieder ihre normale Gestalt an. :Hm?: machte Benu verwirrt. :Was war denn los? Wo sind wir hier? Bin ich eingeschlafen?:

„Ja, du hast nur geschlafen", erwiderte Yami. „Komm. Es ist Zeit, dass wir zurückgehen, damit du ins Bett kommst."

:Na gut: erwiderte Benu, der ausnahmsweise nicht widersprach, da er wirklich extrem müde war. Er flatterte zurück in Yamis einladende Arme, kuschelte sich hinein und schlief nur wenige Sekunden später.

:':Gut:': sagte nun Scha. :':Lasst uns aufbrechen. Wir müssen schließlich den ganzen Weg zurücklaufen, weil dieser Wald, durch den wir gekommen sind, aufgrund dieses Tempels zeitweise seltsame Auswirkungen auf die Schattenmagie hat, besonders auf Transport- und Teleportzauber. Zumindest sagt das mein Gott.:':

„Es fühlt sich tatsächlich etwas seltsam an, und ich erinnere mich, dass ich das auch vorhin im Wald gespürt habe", erwiderte Yami nachdenklich, der mit seinen Kräften noch einmal die Umgebung erforschte. „Dieses Gefühl wurde immer stärker, je näher wir diesem Ort kamen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und als sie wieder im Verbotenen Wald waren, tarnten sie sich erneut mit den Schatten. Unbeschadet kam sie so durch den Wald, in dem sie zwar noch einmal drei Zentauren, die sich über irgendetwas leise unterhielten, und fünf ziemlich großen Spinnen, die gemeinsam ein Wildschwein jagten, begegneten, von diesen aber nicht entdeckt wurden.

Nachdem sie eineinhalb Stunden zügig gelaufen waren, erreichten sie den Waldrand und bemerkten, dass es hier immer noch oder schon wieder schneite und die Schneedecke inzwischen eine recht beachtliche Höhe erreicht hatte. Yami verzog sein Gesicht angewidert, sagte aber nichts. In der Hütte am Waldrand brannte Licht, das allerdings ausging, während die drei über den verschneiten Rasenabhang zum Schloss gingen. Mit einem einfachen Zauber, den Kaiba kannte, ließen sie ihre Spuren im Schnee verschwinden, damit der Bewohner der Hütte oder andere Wesen sich nicht wunderten, warum Fußspuren vom Wald nach Hogwarts führten.

Als sie allerdings am Schlosseingang ankamen, mussten sie feststellen, dass das Tor bereits verschlossen war. Eigentlich wollten sie daraufhin die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnen, doch zum Glück prüfte Kaiba mit den Schatten vorher, ob die Eingangshalle leer war. Dabei stellte er fest, dass sich dort gerade der Hausmeister mit dem Poltergeist der Schule zankte und ihn durch die Halle jagte, während dieser sich über den Sterblichen einfach nur amüsierte.

Da die drei Schattenmagier aus Erzählungen wussten, dass solche Streitigkeiten lange dauern konnten und sie inzwischen doch schon recht erschöpft waren, nutzten sie ihre Schattenmagie, um sich und ihre Tiere in ihren mollig-warmen Gemeinschaftsraum bringen zu lassen. Dort begegneten sie Barney, der sofort davoneilte und ihnen warmen Tee brachte. Sie brachten Benu ins Bett und tranken ihren Tee im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden anderen Tiere zogen sich bald ebenfalls zum Schlafen zurück, und auch die drei Schattenmagier begaben sich kurz darauf zur Ruhe.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Wir hatten hier ein kleines Bezeichnungsproblem. So wie die Tiere hier sind (zumindest Miut und Scha), sind sie zwar von ihren Göttern besetzt, es sind aber noch ihre Körper und sie bekommen alles geistig mit. Wenn die Götter als ihre Göttergestalten auftauchen, schlafen die Seelen der Tiere und dann ist es eindeutig, aber hier nicht ganz so. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, sie hier Bastet-Miut bzw. Seth-Scha zu nennen. Den Götternamen zuerst, da es die Götter sind (im ägyptischen wurden Götternamen vorangestellt, selbst wenn die Aussprache erst weiter hinten im Namen stehen sollte, als Ehrbezeugung) und sie zweitens ja ohnehin die Kontrolle über den Körper haben, der Name des Tieres danach, weil es immer noch die Tiergestalt ist (wenn auch die große).

((2)) Es sind zwei Riesen-Steinsoldaten. Das sind Drei-Sterne-Monster mit 1300 ATK und 2000 DEF.

((3)) Der Ischedbaum ist ein heiliger Laubbaum. Einer stand z.B. im Obeliskenhaus von Heliopolis und hatte dementsprechend mit Re zu tun. Ischedbäume galten als Lebensbäume und auf Ischedblätter wurden dann von Thot und Seschat die Regierungsjahre der Könige geschrieben. Natürlich waren die Ischedbäume nach den ägyptischen Vorstellungen nicht lebendig (bzw. nicht so wie der hier), aber wer nimmt das schon so genau…

((4)) Magician: Wie kann Yami hier von ‚die Jahrtausende überstanden' reden, wenn der Baum nur etwas über 1000 Jahre alt ist? ‚verwirrt sei' Ich bin so unwissend...  
Annuket: Die Tatsache, dass es ein heiliger Baum Ägyptens ist (auch wenn er nun außerhalb ist) meint er. Und ‚einen' Ischedbaum gab es ja schon mehr als tausend Jahre.

((5)) Das ist übrigens eine weitere Auswahl an heiligen Bäumen gewesen. Es gab viele Baumkulte in Ägypten. Entschuldigung, aber ich bin zu faul, dass alles aufzuschlüsseln und zusammenzusuchen, wofür jeder Baum noch bzw. genau zuständig war und wie das zu beurteilen ist.

((6)) Oft wurde in einem ägyptischen Tempel eine Götterfamilie angebetet, also drei Götter. Es gibt zwar Ausnahmen, aber meistens trifft es zu. Für gewöhnlich bestand diese Familie (Göttertriade, weil 3 Götter) aus Vater, Mutter und Sohn (z.B. Osiris, Isis und Horus; Amun, Mut und Chons). Töchter fallen da irgendwie raus… vielleicht weil Mutter und Tochter sich öfter nicht vertragen? Keine Ahnung. Soweit ich weiß, kommt es nur ein Mal vor, dass eine Triade aus Vater, Mutter, Tochter besteht, nämlich Chnum, Satis und Anuket. Sie wurden im Gebiet von Elephantine verehrt (also ganz weit im Süden).  
Magician ‚grins': Ja, ja, was für ein Zufall, dass du dich nach ihr benannt hast...  
Annuket ‚versucht unschuldig zu schauen': Moi? Nach ihr benennen? Nein, wie kommst du den darauf?

((7)) Das wäre das Ende von ‚Meister der Schatten', wovon ich ja bisher nur 2 Kapitel habe. Die Konkurrenten sind hier natürlich Yami und Baku-Ra mit ihren ‚Teams'.

((8)) Damit meine ich hier die Duelmonster. Da die Kas in den Statuen usw. sitzen, halte ich das für das Naheliegenste mit den Monstern, da die ja in den Steintafel eingeschlossen wurden laut der Serie.

Annuket: So, dass war's wieder für dieses Mal. Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen.Bis in zwei Wochen dann.


	20. Kapitel 19: Neville und das Auge

Annuket: So, und hier ist Kapitel 19. Leider bin ich mit Schreiben auch wirklich nur ein Kapitel weitergekommen. Ich muss schon wieder arbeiten... 'müde sei' Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das nächste auch, weil ich jetzt alle Stunden des Aprils am Anfang habe... Mal sehen.  
Auf jeden Fall wieder herzlichen Dank für deine Review, Dax. Du bist immer so schnell. 'glücklich sei'  
An Hannakaiba20: Die Bäume werden auch von anderen gesehen ... das heißt, sie würden es, wenn sie nicht in einer Höhle wären, deren Eingang bis vor kurzem von zwei Riesensteinsoldaten bewacht und blockiert worden wäre, so dass daher niemand rein kam. Jetzt bekommen sie vielleicht auch etwas Besuch (auch wenn ich das nicht beschreibe). Zu der Prüfung sage ich nur, dass sie eine Weile damit zu tun haben werden, aber das dauert noch etwas (es muss ja erst einmal Weihnachten kommen und ein Großteil des restlichen Schuljahres, z.B. Umbrigde muss noch ein bisschen gequält werden 'böse lach' und so weiter...). Außerdem sind sie auch mit dem Training--  
Magician 'hält ihr den Mund zu': Shhh! Verrat doch nicht alles vorher.  
Annuket 'blinzel': Oh, richtig... Bin zu müde...Wo war ich? Ach ja... aus der Schneeballschlacht wird in diesem Kapitel allerdings nichts. Ich hoffe, dass du meine Geschichte auch weiterhin magst.  
An Lilly: Ja, das Kapitel war teilweise etwas Yugi-lastig (wie kommt es nur? Es kann nicht daran liegen, dass er meine Lieblingsfigur ist, neeeeeeeeeeiiiin...). In diesem Kapitel ist er aber mal wieder soooooooooo cool (und überhaupt ist es sogar noch Yugi-lastiger... gibt es diesen Komparativ? Egal). Yami hat keine Angst vor Schnee, er mag ihn nur nicht. Den Satz finde ich auch toll, vor allem da es eine Dattelpalme zu einer Sykomore sagt. 'grins' Danke für die Kekse und den Kakao. 'Kakao schlürf, entspannt sich dadurch und schläft ein'  
Magician 'stupst sie an': Annuket? ... Hey, Annuket. 'seufz' Na toll, und sie hat mir nicht gesagt, wer heute den Disclaimer machen soll. Was mach ich denn jetzt? 'stupst Annuket nochmal, kriegt aber wieder keine Reaktion'  
Mokuba 'ist gerade hereingekommen': Hallo, Magician. Hast du Nii-sama gesehen? 'blinzelt angesichts der Situation' Ähm, was ist denn hier los?  
Magician: Wir müssen noch den Disclaimer machen, aber sie wacht einfach nicht auf.  
Mokuba: Ich hab heute gerade einen tollen Zauberspruch gelernt, der besser wirkt als Kaffee. Damit ist sie in Null-komma-nichts wieder wach. 'richtet den Zauberstab auf Annuket und murmelt irgendwas auf Japanisch'  
'Annuket wird plötzlich vollständig schwarz, schläft aber seelenruhig weiter'  
Magician 'starrt sie entgeistert an': ...  
Mokuba 'zurückweich': Äh... Ups... Nii-sama bringt das schon wieder in Ordnung... 'rennt weg, bleibt an der Tür stehen und dreht sich nochmal um' Ach ja, Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. So, jetzt kann wenigstens die Geschichte beginnen, während ich Nii-sama hole.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Diesem Kapitel liegen wieder keine Seiten aus ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' zugrunde. Ein paar Einzelheiten des Sonntags allerdings werden auf den Seiten 518-19 beschrieben. Aber es wird eigentlich nur gesagt, dass Harry und Ron zu den wenigen gehören, die Hausaufgaben machen müssen, während andere draußen im Schnee spielen (die Weasley-Zwillinge z.B. werfen Schneebälle gegen die Fenster des Gryffindorturms ‚grins'). Hermine ist bei Hagrid und versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er doch ‚langweilige Sachen' in seiner Dienstagsstunde drannehmen sollte (was natürlich ohne Erfolg bleibt ‚zwinker').

**Kapitel 19: Neville und das Auge**

Als die drei Schattenmagier am Sonntagmorgen aufwachten, stellte Yugi zu seiner Freude fest, dass über Nacht noch mehr Schnee gefallen war, so dass inzwischen eine ca. sechzig Zentimeter dicke Schicht den Boden um das Schloss bedeckte. Nach kurzer, leidenschaftlicher ‚Überzeugungsarbeit' hatte der Kleinste der drei seine beiden Geliebten dazu gebracht, ihm zu versprechen, dass sie nach dem Frühstück wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit gemeinsam draußen im Schnee verbringen würden. Besonders Yami hatte sich in diesem Fall lange gegen Yugis Vorhaben gesträubt, da er diesen Aspekt des Winters nicht mochte.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich also auf den Weg zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich warm anzuziehen. Allerdings wurden ihre Pläne zunichte gemacht, als sie auf einer der zu dieser Zeit wie ausgestorben daliegenden Treppen Neville sahen. Wie immer gingen sie freudig auf ihn zu, um ihn zu begrüßen und weil Yugi ihn fragen wollte, ob er Lust hätte, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Allerdings verwandelte sich das freudige Lächeln des jungen Japaners schnell in einen leicht besorgten Ausdruck, als er spürte, dass die herrenlosen Millenniumsgegenstände an seinem Armband plötzlich anfingen, auf irgendetwas zu reagieren, und es wurde langsam stärker, je näher sie dem Briten kamen.

Auch Yami und Kaiba spürten es und tauschten einen Blick mit Yugi, der nickte. Ihre Pläne für den Vormittag würden warten müssen. Das ungewöhnliche Verhalten der Gegenstände konnten sie nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Daher tauschten sie mit Neville nur wenige Worte, ehe sie schnell ihren Weg nach oben fortsetzen, während Neville die Treppen weiter abwärts stieg.

Dennoch nahm der Energiepegel, der von den drei herrenlosen Gegenständen ausging, weiter zu, und das Armband begann leicht zu vibrieren. Yugi umfasste es instinktiv, doch konnte er trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass sich plötzlich einer der verkleinerten Gegenstände löste und zu Boden fiel.

Die darauf folgenden Augenblicke kamen dem Besitzer des Millenniumsschlüssels vor, als würden sie in Zeitlupe geschehen, und dennoch musste er sie hilflos mit ansehen. Sein Blick folgte dem kleinen Objekt, das leuchtete und größer wurde, bis es schließlich sein eigentliches Aussehen wiedererlangt hatte. Mit einem leisen Klirren schlug das Millenniumsauge, das nämlich war der Gegenstand, auf der Treppenstufe auf.

Yami und Kaiba, die inzwischen eine Stufe höher standen als Yugi, drehten sich um, als sie das leise Klirren hörten, und sahen ebenso wie Yugi, wie das Millenniumsauge nun die Treppen hinunterrollte. Sekunden später setzten die drei sich in Bewegung, um das Auge wieder wiederzubekommen, bevor es jemand in die Hände bekam und Schaden anrichten konnte. Doch obwohl sie versuchten, ihre Schattenmagie zu benutzen, um es aufzuhalten, fiel es unaufhaltsam weiter hinunter, bis es schließlich Neville am Bein traf und vor ihm liegenblieb.

Der Gryffindor hatte sich umgedreht, als er das Klirren und die hastigen Schritte hörte, und bückte sich nun, um das Auge aufzuheben. Er ergriff es, betrachtete es kurz in seiner Hand, ehe er es Yugi, Yami und Kaiba entgegenstreckte, die die Treppe herunterkamen. Doch bevor die drei Schattenmagier Neville erreichten, begann das Auge zu ihrem Entsetzen in seiner Hand zu leuchten, bevor es auf ihn zuflog. Im plötzlich erstrahlenden Licht konnten sie nur undeutlich erkennen, wie ihr Freund zusammenbrach.

Kurze Zeit waren sie von dem Licht geblendet, doch schon Sekunden später waren sie an seiner Seite und sahen, dass sich das Auge in seine Stirn gesetzt hatte. „Neville-kun…", flüsterte Yugi mit einer vor Panik heiseren Stimme und schlug ihm leicht ins Gesicht.

Weil sein Aibou damit kein Erfolg hatte, nahm Yami Neville hoch und schüttelte ihn leicht, doch auch das brachte den Gryffindor nicht wieder zur Besinnung. Plötzlich hörten sie von oben Stimmen, da eine kleine Gruppe Mädchen das Treppenhaus betreten hatte. /'/Wir müssen hier weg/'/ sagte Kaiba zu seinen Geliebten, nahm Neville in seine Arme und verschwand im Reich der Schatten, wohin ihm seine beiden Geliebten folgten. /'/Es macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn wir hier so gefunden werden. Zum Glück war der Bewohner des Gemäldes, was dort auf der Treppe hängt, gerade nicht da./'/

/-/Aber was machen wir? Neville-kun braucht medizinische Betreuung. Sollen wir ihn einfach auf die Krankenstation legen und hoffen, dass die Krankenschwester bald auf ihn aufmerksam wird?/-/

/Ich glaube nicht, dass die Schwester ihm helfen kann, Aibou/ meinte Yami, während er besorgt den ohnmächtigen Gryffindor betrachtete. /Irgendwie müssten wir erst einmal das Auge entfernen. Und dazu müssten wir erst einmal herausfinden, warum es so reagiert hat./

/-/Dann ist es vermutlich am Besten, wenn wir die Götter fragen, oder?/-/ fragte Yugi zögerlich. /-/Wenn sich jemand besser mit den Gegenständen auskennt als wir, dann Re, Bastet und Seth. Sie müssten uns sagen können, was los ist, oder vielleicht, an wen wir uns wenden können./-/

Kaiba und Yami stimmten ihm zu, und sie gingen durch die Schatten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Miut lag gerade vor dem Fenster, um ihren Vormittagsschlaf in der Sonne zu genießen, Scha starrte schläfrig aus demselben und Benu versuchte, mal die Katze, mal den Hund dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu spielen. Als die drei Schattenmagier auftauchten, wurde Yami sofort von dem übermütigen Phönix ‚attackiert' und nahm ihn in seine Arme.

Kaiba legte derweilen den ohnmächtigen Neville, in dessen Stirn das Millenniumsauge noch immer leicht pulsierte, auf das Sofa. Neugierig beobachtete Scha die Szene und kam näher, um zu sehen, was los war. Miut öffnete schläfrig ihre Augen, rührte sich aber zunächst nicht. Doch nachdem Yugi erzählt hatte, was geschehen war, ergriffen Bastet und Seth erneut Besitz von den Körpern ihrer Tiere und nahmen ihre göttlichen Formen an.

„Können wir das Auge entfernen, ohne unserem Freund Schaden zuzufügen?" fragte Yami besorgt, nachdem Yugi seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht so einfach", erwiderte Bastet traurig. „Der Junge wurde vom Auge erwählt, und gerade das Auge ist sehr eigenwillig. Bisher waren alle, die das Auge besaßen, nicht direkt von ihm erwählt und daher wird es jetzt, da es zum ersten Mal, seit es existiert, jemanden für würdig erachtet, ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen."

„Soll das heißen, dass sowohl Akunadin als auch Pegasus--" hob Yami ungläubig an zu fragen.

„Ja, für sie beide war das Auge nicht bestimmt", knurrte Seth. „Daher mussten sie beide eines ihrer Augen opfern, um seine Macht nutzen zu können. Es hat mich jedoch sehr überrascht, wie groß die Kontrolle war, die sie über das Auge hatten, obwohl es sie nie ganz akzeptiert hat."

„Und weil es Neville erwählt hat, ist es nun in seiner Stirn", überlegte Yami laut, und die beiden Götter nickten. „Aber man muss es doch trotzdem entfernen können, oder? Er muss doch einverstanden sein… Was ist, wenn er das Auge nicht will? Was ist, wenn er mit seinen Kräften nicht klarkommt?"

„Und wann wird er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen? Warum ist er überhaupt ohnmächtig?" fragte Yugi weiter. „Warum--"

„Shh, nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal", schnurrte Bastet sanft und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Um zunächst auf Eure Frage zu antworten, Sohn des Re, wie ich schon sagte, das Auge kann nicht so leicht entfernt werden. In dieser Beziehung unterscheidet es sich von den anderen Gegenständen. Wenn wir es entfernen würden, würde auch das Gehirn eures Freundes Schaden nehmen. Deswegen ist er übrigens auch bewusstlos. Sein Geist muss sich an die Präsenz des Auges gewöhnen. Er ist, vermutlich ohne sein Wissen, in seinem Seelenraum eingesperrt und erst wenn er akzeptiert hat, was geschehen ist und wenigstens ein paar der Informationen, die er durch das Auge erhält, richtig verarbeiten kann, wird das Auge ihn aufwachen lassen."

„Aber was ist, wenn er es nicht akzeptiert?" fragte Kaiba mit finsterem Blick.

„Dann wird er vermutlich nicht aufwachen", erwiderte Bastet seufzend. Als sie Yugis entsetzten Blick sah, schlang sie liebevoll ihre Arme um ihn und setzte hinzu: „Es tut mir leid, Yugi. Aber leider können wir in diesem Fall nichts für euch tun. Die Millenniumsgegenstände sind zwar mit der Hilfe von mir und einigen anderen Göttern entstanden, doch haben wir selbst keine Macht mehr über sie."

„Können wir denn gar nichts tun?" fragte Yami grimmig. Er hasste dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Bastet schaute traurig zu Boden, doch Seth ergriff nach ein paar Sekunden angestrengten Nachdenkens das Wort: „Das einzige, was ihr, oder besser Yugi, tun könnt, ist euren Freund in seinem Seelenraum mit Hilfe des Millenniumsschlüssels aufzusuchen und ihm dort zu helfen, die Situation zu verstehen."

Yugis Körper versteifte sich in Bastets Umarmung. Er mochte es nicht, in den Geist anderer Leute einzudringen, besonders wenn es ohne ihr Einverständnis geschah. Bastet grollte in Seths Richtung und festigte ihre Umarmung um ihren Schützling. „Shh, ist ja gut, Yugi. Du musst das nicht tun", flüsterte sie beruhigend.

Yugi hingegen hatte seinen Kopf gedreht und sah Neville an, der noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Sofa lag. „Wenn es ihm hilft, werde ich es tun", sagte er und seine Stimme klang wesentlich selbstsicherer als er sich fühlte.

„Aibou", sagte Yami hinter ihm liebevoll und umarmte ihn, während Bastet sich diskret zurückzog. „Lass uns erst ein bisschen warten. Vielleicht wacht er ja bald von alleine auf."

„Außerdem sollten wir zunächst den Schulleiter informieren", meinte Kaiba. „Zwar kann er nicht viel tun, aber er muss zumindest bescheid wissen, damit er eventuell Nevilles Großmutter eine Nachricht zukommen lassen kann."

Yami und Yugi stimmten zu, und sie gingen zusammen durch die Schatten zu Dumbledores Büro, nachdem sie Bastet und Seth die Fürsorge für Neville anvertraut hatten. Sie tauchten vor der Eingangstür auf und klopften an. Sekunden später hörten sie ein vergnügtes ‚Herein' und betraten das Büro. Der Schulleiter, der seinen Sonntagsmorgenrock trug, spielte anscheinend gerade mit einem der Porträts ein Spiel, das Schiffe-Versenken nicht unähnlich war, nur dass jeder eine kleine Figur hatte, die jeweils einen Schneeball auf das gegnerische Feld warf. Traf sie dabei einen der gegnerischen Schneeolme, die auf dem Untergrund perfekt getarnt waren, erhielt der Spieler einen Punkt.

Die drei betrachteten nervös die Gemälde, die sie von überall her beobachteten, einige neugierig, einige missbilligend und zwei einfach nur freundlich. Zögerlich begrüßte Yugi den erstaunten, doch trotzdem freundlich lächelnden Mann auf Japanisch: „Guten Morgen, Albus-jii-chan."

„Auch euch einen guten Morgen, ihr drei", erwiderte der alte Zauberer. „Was führt euch an diesem wunderschönen Wintertag zu mir?"

„Weißt du, Albus-jii-chan…", begann der kleine Japaner und schaute erneut nervös die Porträts an. „Wir…"

Da er so nervös war, entschloss sich Yami dazu, einzugreifen. Er legte beruhigend einen Arm um Yugi und sagte: „Hätten Sie ein bisschen Zeit für uns? Wir haben da ein kleines… Problem…"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Dumbledore leicht besorgt. „Worum geht es?"

„Kommst du bitte mit uns mit?" bat Yugi.

Dumbledore musterte ihn ein paar Sekunden und wandte sich anschließend an das Gemälde: „Ich fürchte, wir müssen unser Spiel nachher fortsetzen, Armando."

„Natürlich", erwiderte der alte Zauberer auf dem Gemälde. Dumbledore erhob sich und ging mit den drei Schattenmagiern zu der Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch((1)). Sie betraten einen kleinen Raum, dessen einziges Gemälde eine schöne Landschaft zeigte.

Auf seine Einladung hin setzten sich Yami, Yugi und Kaiba mit dem Schulleiter an einen kleinen Tisch mit sehr bequemen Stühlen. „Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?" fragte der Schulleiter. Die drei Austauschschüler verneinten und nachdem sich der Schulleiter selbst eine heiße Milch gezaubert hatte, fragte er freundlich, doch ohne zu klingen, als würde er sie nicht ernst nehmen: „Nun, was ist nun euer Problem?"

Yugi, der nicht wusste, wie er sonst anfangen konnte, streckte dem alten Mann sein Handgelenk entgegen, an dem er das Armband mit den herrenlosen Millenniumsgegenständen trug. Dumbledore betrachtete es verwundert genauer, bis sich seine Augen ein paar Sekunden später weiteten. „Waren da nicht drei von diesen Gegenständen dran?"

Yugi nickte. „Dann habt ihr eins in der Schule verloren und wisst nun nicht, wo es ist?" fragte der weise Zauberer weiter.

„Nein… aber irgendwie doch", erwiderte Yami und erklärte, was geschehen war. Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu und sah ziemlich besorgt aus. Nachdem der ehemalige Pharao seine Erzählung beendet hatte, sahen sie gemeinsam mit dem alten Mann nach Neville. Der Schulleiter musste allerdings darauf bestehen, dass der Gryffindor-Schüler in den Krankentrakt kam. Falls der Junge nicht bis zum Abend aufwachte, musste er seine Großmutter darüber informieren, und es würde sich dabei nicht gut machen, wenn sie nach Hogwarts käme und ihren ohnmächtigen Enkel in irgendeinem anderen Raum fände.

Daher brachten sie Neville zusammen mit dem Schulleiter zu Madame Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore überzeugte allerdings die Schwester davon, dass sie nichts tun konnte und dass sich die drei Schattenmagier in einem abgetrennten Bereich um ihren Freund kümmern würden. Anschließend ging Dumbledore, um die drei für ihre ‚Behandlung' alleine zu lassen. Yugi, bewacht von Kaiba und Yami, benutzte nun seinen Schlüssel, um in den Geist des Gryffindors einzudringen.

Zögerlich öffnete Yugi die Tür zu Nevilles Seelenraum und ging hinein. Erstaunt blickte er sich um und stellte lächelnd fest, dass der ganze Raum wie ein kleiner Wald mit allen möglichen kleinen und großen Pflanzen aussah. Die Beleuchtung war allerdings recht spärlich, als ob es gerade Morgen oder Abend wäre. Über dem Wald schwebte ein großer Ball, der von einem dunklen Tuch bedeckt war. Dennoch kam das Licht, das den Raum erhellte, zum großen Teil von dort.

Da Yugi das Seelenabbild des Jungen nicht sah, folgte er einem kleinen Weg hinein in den Wald. Natürlich hätte er sich als Schlüsselbesitzer sofort durch Magie zu dem Jungen begeben können, doch bedeutete auch so ein kleiner Magieausbruch einen Einfluss auf die Seele, was er vermeiden wollte, ganz besonders, weil er nicht wusste, wie das Auge reagieren würde. Während er durch den Seelenraum ging, sah er immer wieder andere Gegenstände, die von Pflanzen mehr oder weniger überwuchert wurden. Je näher Yugi dem Zentrum des Raumes kam, desto mehr spürte er, dass von der großen Kugel über ihm stärker werdende magische Schwingungen ausgingen.

Schließlich erreichte Yugi eine Lichtung, auf der ein weiches Bett stand. In diesem erblickte er Neville, der unruhig schlief. Der Schattenmagier näherte sich und als er seinen Freund anfasste, erhob sich ein kräftiger Wind. Der junge Japaner sah sich alarmiert um, ängstlich, dass er der Seele doch irgendwie geschadet hatte.

Er beobachtete, wie der Wind durch die Pflanzen strich und heftig an dem Tuch über der schwebenden Kugel zog. Sekunden später war sie befreit und strahlte so hell, dass Yugi für einen Moment seinen Blick abwenden musste. Als er wieder hinsah, stellte er fest, dass das Leuchten etwas abgeklungen war, und konnte erkennen, dass es sich bei der Kugel um das Millenniumsauge handelte.

Während der junge Japaner das Auge finster anschaute, spürte er plötzlich, wie sich das Seelenabbild Nevilles auf dem Bett bewegte. Als er hinunterschaute, sah er, wie der Gryffindor langsam seine Augen öffnete und ihn verwirrt anblickte. „Yugi?" fragte er etwas verschlafen.

„Hallo Neville-kun", erwiderte der Angesprochene.

„Ich habe was ganz Merkwürdiges geträumt…", erzählte schläfrig der Zauberer und schloss noch einmal die Augen. „Da waren zwei Männer, die mir irgendetwas über ein Auge erzählt habe… Der eine, der ältere, war irgendwie verbittert und böse… der andere rücksichtslos… aber irgendwie so tief traurig… Ich wollte nur weg von den beiden, aber ich konnte nicht aufwachen… Zum Glück bin ich jetzt wach."

„Ich fürchte, das bist du noch nicht ganz", erwiderte Yugi, und Neville öffnete erschrocken die Augen.

„Oh, ich träume also noch", sagte Neville, der sich umgeschaut hatte, während Yugi seinem Blick folgte und sich ebenfalls noch einmal umsah.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Sieh es eher als die Phase zwischen wach sein und träumen", versuchte der junge Japaner dem Briten zu erklären. „Wir befinden uns in deinem Seelenraum. Jeder Mensch hat so einen Raum, und er ist ein Ausdruck der Person an sich. Doch die wenigsten besuchen den ihren und wenn sie es tun, dann können sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern oder halten es für einen Traum."

„Also ist es doch ein Traum", stellte Neville fest und verschränkte die Arme. „Naja, wenigstens sind nicht mehr diese beiden komischen Männer hier. Der alte war ziemlich unheimlich, und der andere sah verrückt aus mit dieser roten Muggelkleidung… und dazu hat er noch so komisch gesprochen((2))."

„Aber dennoch ist unser Treffen hier in gewisser Weise real, Neville-kun", erwiderte Yugi und rang um die richtigen Worte.

„Wieso?" antwortete der Gryffindor. „Es ist doch schon insofern ein Traum, da du ja nicht in meinen Seelenraum kannst… wenn es so etwas wirklich gibt, was ja nicht klar ist, da du ein Traumbild bist… Mir schwirrt der Kopf…"

„Es ist auch schwer zu erklären, aber ich habe einen Gegenstand, der es mir ermöglicht, in die Seelenräume anderer Leute einzudringen. Daher ist diese Unterhaltung nicht wirklich ein Traum."

Neville sah ihn einen Augenblick zweifelnd an. „Und warum solltest du in meinen Seelenraum kommen? Machst du das öfter? Wenn ja, dann habe ich es sowieso jedes Mal wieder vergessen, was es für mich doch nach einem Traum klingen lässt. Wieso sollte es dieses Mal anders sein?"

Yugi schaute zu Boden und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass es auch für ihn schwer gewesen war, das alles zu verstehen. „Ich vermeide es, in andere Seelenräume zu gehen, weil ich Angst habe, ich könnte in diesen irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten. Daher tue ich das nur in bestimmten Fällen. So wie in deinem Fall."

„Aber ich bin doch in Ordnung", erwiderte der Gryffindor verwirrt und schaute an sich herab.

„Neville-kun… Erinnerst du dich, dass wir uns heute Morgen auf der Treppe gesehen haben?" fragte der Austauschschüler. Nachdem Neville kurz überlegt hatte, nickte er nachdenklich, und Yugi fuhr fort: „Erinnerst du dich auch daran, was danach passiert ist?"

Der Brite überlegte wieder kurz, ehe er, wie zu sich selbst, zögerlich sagte: „Ihr hattet es eilig und seid weitergegangen, und ich wollte weiter zum Frühstück… und dann… hörte ich etwas runterfallen… ja… Da war dann diese goldene Kugel mit diesem Augensymbol! …Ich habe sie aufgehoben und wollte sie euch wiedergeben, aber da fing sie an zu leuchten--", er fasste sich an die Stirn, wo bei seinem realen Körper nun das Auge saß, „--und dann spürte ich einen Schmerz…"

Neville sah entsetzt zu Yugi. Dieser nahm beruhigend seine Hand und lächelte traurig. „Es tut mir leid. Wir wissen nicht warum, aber du hast nun auch einen Gegenstand wie ich. Das Millenniumsauge hat dich aus irgendeinem Grund als Besitzer ausgesucht. Wir konnten es nicht aufhalten und daher ist es in gewisser Weise ein Teil von dir geworden. Wir können es leider nicht entfernen."

Neville sah ihn mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck an. Yugi schaute zu Boden und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund etwas sagte. Sie saßen mehrere Minuten schweigsam auf dem Bett, bis Neville endlich schwach flüsterte: „Ich habe ein magisches Objekt in meinem Kopf? Davon haben diese beiden Männer also vorhin gefaselt?"

Yugi nickte. „Ja. Ich vermute nach deiner Beschreibung, dass das der Priester Akunadin und der Geschäftsmann Pegasus J. Crawford waren. Diese hatten das Auge vor dir, auch wenn sie nicht so wie du von ihm erwählt wurden. Ich nehme allerdings an, das Auge hat in deinem Traum ihre Gestalt angenommen, um sich dir zu erklären."

„Also…", erwiderte Neville unsicher. „Angenommen, dass du der echte Yugi bist und das Ganze hier nicht einfach ein total verrückter Traum ist, was geschieht dann mit mir?"

„Nun ja, soweit Yami, Seto und ich es wissen, schläfst du erst einmal, bis du und das Auge richtig eins geworden seid und du es akzeptierst", antwortete Yugi nachdenklich. „Wenn du dann wach bist, solltest du vermutlich erst einmal lernen, mit der Magie des Auges zurecht zu kommen. Dabei können wir dir, denke ich, zumindest teilweise helfen."

„Magie? Andere Magie als die von uns Zauberern? Ist es wirklich so anders als die magischen Augen, die einige Zauberer haben?" fragte Neville, sichtlich nervös. „Die Männer erwähnten irgendetwas von Gedankenlesen… und Schattenmagie… Yugi, ich will kein dunkler Zauberer werden!"

„Schattenmagie ist nicht gleich dunkle Magie", erklärte Yugi selbstbewusst. „Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an die einzige Stunde der AG von Yami, oder? Es gibt drei Arten von Magie. Was nun aber das Gedankenlesen anbetrifft… Ich fürchte, das wirst du mithilfe des Auges können--"

Yugi erklärte Neville noch eine Weile, was Schattenmagie ausmachte, von den anderen Millenniumsgegenständen und zeigte ihm, wie er grundsätzlich einen Schutzschild um seine Gedanken und seinen Geist aufbauen konnte, um das Gedankenlesen zu kontrollieren. Schließlich schien der Gryffindor das Auge mehr oder weniger zu akzeptieren, denn plötzlich leuchtete das übergroße Auge über ihnen und die Tür zu Nevilles Körper erschien vor ihnen.

Der Japaner verabschiedete sich für den Moment von seinem Freund und verließ den Seelenraum durch die Tür, die sein Schlüssel hergestellt hatte und die danach wieder verschwand. Als Yugi in der realen Welt seine Augen öffnete, tat es auch Neville etwa zur gleichen Zeit, und sie lächelten einander an.

„Ihr seid gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückgekommen", informierte Yami sie leise. „Dumbledore-sensei ist auf dem Weg hierher und will vermutlich gleich deiner Oma schreiben, Neville. Geht es dir gut?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend", erwiderte dieser. „Nur leichte Kopfschmerzen."

„Dann ist ja gut", hatte Yami noch Zeit zu erwidern, ehe die vier Schüler hörten, wie die Krankenflügeltüren aufgingen und der Schulleiter hereinkam.

Er schritt durch den ansonsten leeren Raum, bis er zu ihnen kam. Als er sah, dass Neville wach war, funkelten seine Augen vergnügt. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie wach sind, Mr. Longbottom", sagte er freundlich. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ganz gut", erwiderte der Gryffindor etwas verschüchtert.

Nach kurzer Absprache entschieden sie sich, es geheim zu halten, dass Neville das Millenniumsauge bekommen hatte. Mit etwas Übung konnten die Schatten auch dafür verwendet werden, die Illusion zu erzeugen, dass nichts auf Nevilles Stirn wäre. Für die nächste Zeit hingegen sollte Neville einen Verband um die Stirn tragen. Madam Pomfrey wurde von Kaiba durch den Millenniumsstab beeinflusst, so dass sie der Meinung war, dass Neville eine Platzwunde am Kopf hätte, weil er ungünstig hingefallen war, die aber nicht mit den üblichen Heilmethoden behandelt werden konnte, da er Killianzas hätte, die zwar eine harmlose und kurzweilige Krankheit waren, doch durch die Zauberei unwirksam wurde. Anschließend wurde auch der Großmutter des Gryffindor-Schülers eine entsprechende Nachricht geschickt mit dem Zusatz, dass der Zustand ihres Enkels dennoch in keiner Weise besorgniserregend sei.

Um ihn wenigstens in dieser Nacht davor zu bewahren, ungewollt die Gedanken seiner Zimmergenossen zu lesen und dadurch nicht schlafen zu können, durfte Neville in der Krankenstation übernachten. Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück holten die drei Schattenmagier den Gryffindor ab, um mit ihm zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Geschichte der Zauberei verlief recht gut. Neville konnte erfolgreich die Gedanken seiner Mitschüler ausblenden, die allerdings sowieso fast alle schliefen oder zumindest eingenickt waren. Bei Zaubertränke hingegen sah es anders aus. Vor allem die Gegenwart von Professor Snape machte den neuen Schattenmagier derart nervös, dass er schon nach einer Viertelstunde, als der Braumeister sich ihm das erste Mal näherte, seine Konzentration verlor. Die verworrenen Gedanke der Menschen um ihn herum, die unkontrolliert auf ihn eindrangen, und die damit verbundenen Kopfschmerzen ließen den Gryffindor fluchtartig den Raum verlassen.

Als Neville hinausrannte, starrten ihm alle Gryffindors, Slytherins und auch Snape zunächst einen Augenblick fassungslos hinterher. Yugi entschuldigte sich und wollte seinem Freund nachgehen, doch der Braumeister hielt ihn zurück. „Bleiben Sie auf der Stelle stehen! Wenn sie jetzt gehen, Mr. Mutou, werde ich ihn wohl keine Punkte geben können und auch Hauspunkte abziehen müssen. Bei Longbottom ist es sowieso egal, da sein Trank schon verdorben ist, aber der Ihre scheint mir bisher vorschriftsmäßig gebraut zu sein", sagte der Lehrer mit seiner üblichen glatten Art, während er Nevilles Trank mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ.

Yugi hielt einen Moment inne und drehte sich dann um. Snape lächelte ihn zufrieden an. Er wusste inzwischen, dass die drei Schattenmagier, so mächtig sie waren, doch nichts gegen ihn tun würden, wenn er nur seine Pflicht als Lehrer tat, und das war in diesem Fall gegeben. „Und schließlich soll ihre Leistung bewertet werden und nicht die ihrer… Freunde."

Die Betonung des Wortes ‚Freunde' ließ keinen Zweifel offen, dass er von ihrer Beziehung wusste. Er ignorierte Yamis und Kaibas missgünstige Blicke. Yugi funkelte ihn so böse er konnte an, während er seinen beiden Geliebten gedanklich mitteilte, dass das hier seine Angelegenheit sei, und sagte dann: „Dann bewerten Sie das!"

Der kleine Schattenmagier zückte seinen Zauberstab, schloss seine Augen und begann, für die anderen Schüler und Snape unverständliche Sachen zu flüstern. Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen und rief mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabes: „Libertas!"

Augenblicklich schwebten die verbleibenden Trankzutaten über seinem Kessel, über ihnen kleine, durchsichtige Sanduhren mit unterschiedlichen Zeiten. Außerdem flogen ein paar Lichtbälle darum, zwei rote, fünf blaue und mehrere gelbe.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen wollen", sagte Yugi, dann drehte er sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, um und verließ den Raum, seinem Gryffindor-Freund nacheilend.

Snape betrachtete geschockt das Geschehen um den Kessel. Die Schüler waren ebenfalls erschrocken, aber viele schauten auch fragend, weil die meisten nicht so recht wussten, was da vor sich ging. „Ist das das, was ich denke, dass es ist, Professor?" fragte Malfoy, der gebannt zusah, wie eine der Zutaten, bei der die Sanduhr gerade abgelaufen war, in den Kessel sank und daraufhin eine der gelben Kugeln ebenfalls hinabstieg und umrührte, nur um dann zu verschwinden.

Der Lehrer, der durch die Worte des Slytherin zu sich zu kommen schien, wandte sich nun an den Blonden. „Wenn Sie das für einen Quilla-Zauber halten, Mr. Malfoy, dann ja."

„Aber das erfordert weit mehr als UTZ-Niveau, und man muss den Trank praktisch im Schlaf brauen können", erwiderte der Blonde.

„Ja", meinte Snape schlicht. „Und daher werde ich, wenn der Zauber wirklich Erfolg hat, so wie es für mich im Moment aussieht, Mr. Mutou wegen seiner Leistung auch keine Hauspunkte abziehen und seinen Trank bewerten."

Er schaute in die Runde und sah, dass alle -außer Yami und Kaiba- noch fasziniert auf Yugis Platz schauten und dabei ihre eigene Arbeit vernachlässigten. „Aber nun wenden Sie sich alle wieder ihren Tränken zu", sagte er daher gereizt. „Sonst gibt es noch mehr schlechte Noten, auch wenn das bei einigen sowieso nicht zu vermeiden ist."

„Ach, und ehe ich es vergesse", fügte er mit samtiger Stimme hinzu, „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, da Longbottom den Unterricht verlassen hat und sein Trank nichts geworden ist."

Nach der Doppelstunde fanden Yami und Kaiba Neville und Yugi auf der Krankenstation. Neville schlief nun ruhig dank eines Schlafmittels, dass ihm Madam Pomfrey gegeben hatte, nachdem er mit Yugi zur Krankenstation gekommen war und über seine Kopfschmerzen geklagt hatte.

Zunächst hatte er sich hinter einem der Gewächshäuser versteckt, wo Yugi ihn schließlich gefunden hatte. Nachdem seine mentalen Schilde wieder wenigstens einigermaßen funktionierten, und zumindest ein Teil seiner Kopfschmerzen dank der Heilmagie des Japaners verschwunden waren, so dass er nicht mehr seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schmettern wollte, waren sie zu der Krankenschwester gegangen, damit diese dann eine Entschuldigung an Snape ausstellte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen: 

((1)) Ich gehe hier von den Informationen der ersten DVD aus, dass sich dahinter Dumbledores Privatraum befindet, auch wenn ich einfach mal behaupte, dass es mehr als einer ist und man zunächst ins Wohnzimmer kommt.

((2)) Annuket: Ich glaube, ich erwähnte schon mal, dass ich Pegasus' Originalstimme toll finde. Der Sprecher versucht wohl, die japanische Sprache mit englischem Tonfall zu vermischen, aber er übertreibt derart, dass es sich einfach nur nach Sing-sang anhört. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er natürlich immer das –boy an die Namen ranhängt, vermutlich um zu betonen, dass er Amerikaner ist, weshalb er keine ‚japanischen' Suffixe benutzt.  
Magician ‚grins': Oder aber, er hat einfach Spaß daran, unsere Lieblinge zu ärgern... Man darf dabei natürlich auch nicht vergessen, dass der gute Mr. Crawford ja auch wirklich ein ganzes Stück älter ist als Yugi und die anderen. Sie sind eben noch ‚boys', auch wenn vor allem Kaiba viel älter wirkt als fünfzehn. ‚grins' Darf ich auch erwähnen, dass Kaiba in der Gruppe unserer Helden fast der Jüngste ist? Kein Wunder also, dass er auf Pegasus' Anrede immer so aggressiv reagiert...

Annuket 'ist immernoch vollständig schwarz, wacht auf, ist aber immernoch verschlafen': Hmm? Was schon vorbei?  
Mokuba 'kommt in Raum, schleift Kaiba hinterher': Hier, Nii-sama.  
Kaiba 'schaut Annuket emotionslos an, richtet Zauberstab auf sie und spricht Gegenzauber'  
Annuket 'blinzelt verwundert': Hää? Was ist?  
'Kaiba geht, ohne weiteres Wort zu sagen, raus'  
Mokuba 'folgt ihm': Danke, Nii-sama...  
Annuket: Hm? Was war das? Egal, bis in zwei Wochen dann...


	21. Kapitel 20: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe b

Annuket 'Freudentränen' Endlich funktioniert es wieder! Mittwoch Nachmittag hatten Magician und ich das Kapitel bereit zum hochladen und waren guter Dinge. Das einloggen usw. war erst einmal wieder normal und alles war gut, aber dann hatten wir jedes Mal eine Fehlermeldung, wenn wir versucht haben es auf unseren Account hochzuladen (also nicht das Veröffentlichen, sondern dieser erste Schritt vor dem letzten Feinschlief, weil wir vorher immer alles in Word machen bis zur letzten Minute). Da wir um 23:00 Uhr immernoch nicht hochladen konnten, bin ich nach Hause gefahren mit der Absicht es später weiter zu probieren. Seit dem habe ich jeden Tag mindestens 10 mal versucht, das Kapitel hochzubekommen und jetzt endlich funktioniert es. Die Einleitung lasse ich jetzt aber trotzdem so wie ich wir sie zusammen gemacht haben, nur dass ich noch die letzte Reviewantwort dazwischenschieben. Ich hoffe, so etwas passiert nicht noch mal...

Annuket: So, und schon ist Kapitel 20 da und ich bin gerade erst am Anfang von Kapitel 22... 'seufzt' Ich bin sooooooooo böse... Dafür kriege ich weniger Reviews, geschieht mir recht. Aber wenigstens du bist mir immer treu, Dax. 'Dax knuddel' Danke für das Smily.   
An Claudia 'Kopf tätschel': Jetzt bist du ja wieder da. Wenigstens haben dir die Kapitel gefallen. Ich mag die Stelle auch. Neville muss erst noch ein bisschen lernen, aber so eine Kraft fördert durchaus ein bisschen das Selbstbewusstsein. Ich war noch nie auf der Leipziger Buchmesse. Da laufen doch inzwischen auch schon Cosplay-Leute rum, oder? Gab es welche von Yugioh? Das Buchangebot würde mich aber vermutlich überfordern...  
An Heavenfly: Ja, Yami ist noch mal um den Schnee herumgekommen. Ob er jemals den Schneemann mit dem rosafarbenen Schal treffen wird, der jetzt im Freien Urlaub hat in Hogwarts und nicht in meinem Kühlschrank sein muss? Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren... Die anderen beiden Gegenstände bleiben erst einmal noch bei Yugi, da sie erst nahe genug an die herankommen müssen, die ihre zukünftigen Besitzer sein werden. Durch den Besuch im Tempel und somit der Vorstufe zur endgültigen Besteigung des Schattenthrons durch unseren allseits beliebten Pharao... 'auf Magician schiel' ...wurden die Auren der noch unbekannten Schattenmagier für die ungebundenen Gegenstände erkennbar, wenn sie in der Nähe sind. Und daher tun sie alles, um zu ihnen zu kommen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. ... Ist das verständlich? Egal, nimm es einfach hin.  
An Hannakaiba20: Warum die Stirn? Diese Entscheidung hatte mehrere Gründe: a) ich wollte damit zeigen, dass er etwas besonderes ist (im Vergleich mit Pegasus und Akunadin) b) ich wollte ihm nicht ein normales Auge wegnehmen und finde es sieht besser aus und c) ich finde (im Gegensatz zu dir), dass man es so besser tarnen kann. Es ist einfacher eine Illusion zu machen, die Hautfläche zeigt, als ein Auge (mit viel mehr Farben, dem Schimmer usw., ganz abgesehen davon dass man Leuten eher in die Augen als auf die Stirn schaut und es somit leichter entdeckt werden könnte). So wäre es für Neville viel auffälliger und wie sollte er das Millenniumsauge seiner Oma erklären (von den anderen Schülern ganz zu schweigen...). So wird es geheim gehalten. Ich hoffe, deine anderen Fragen wurden durch die Antworten an TC und Heavenfly beantwortet.  
So, nun aber zum Disclaimer.   
Pegasus 'hat sein übliches Lächeln im Gesicht': Hello, girls.  
'Magician schaut ruckartig von ihrem Buch auf und versucht mühsam, nicht laut loszuprusten'  
Annuket 'schielt zu Magician, wendet sich dann aber mit unsicherem Lächeln Pegasus zu': Ähm, hallo.  
Pegasus 'kommt näher und legt Annuket Hand auf die Schulter': Mal so ganz im Vertrauen, Annuket-boy... äh, -girl. Also, ich hörte, dass du meiner im letzten Kapitel gedacht hast, und da wollte ich sagen, dass du mich ruhig öfter auftreten lassen könntest. 'Annuket sieht ihn unsicher an' Ich weiß, ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst. ´Ich könnte doch nie einen bedeutenden und vielbeschäftigten Mann wie Pegasus Crawford mit so etwas belästigen´, aber das ist wirklich in Ordnung.  
Annuket: Äh, danke für das Angebot... ich denke darüber nach...  
Pegasus: Tu das ruhig, Annuket-girl. Du könntest mich Baku-Ra besiegen lassen, das wollen die Leser sicher sehen.  
Magician 'zittert schon vor unterdrücktem Lachen': ...kann nicht mehr...  
Pegasus: Was ist mit ihr?  
Annuket: Ähm, das ist normal für sie. 'addiert in Gedanken: Wenn Sie da sind' Ähm, ein Auftritt... Was halten sie davon, den Disclaimer heute zu machen?  
Pegasus 'mit strahlendem Auge': Oh, aber gerne. Weder Yugioh- noch Harry Potter-Charaktere oder Handlungen gehören Annuket-girl. Habe ich das nicht gut gemacht, Annuket-girl?  
'Magician prustet los und verlässt fluchtartig den Raum; von draußen ist schallendes Gelächter zu hören'  
'Pegasus schaut verwirrt'  
Annuket 'stürmt Magician nach und ruft dabei': Ich rufe sie an, wenn ich einen Part für sie habe...  
Pegasus: Ok. 'blickt sich unentschlossen im Raum um' Äh, ja... Dann lese ich jetzt das Kapitel, um auf dem Laufenden zu sein und auf meinen großen Part vorbereitet zu sein.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Dieses Kapitel liegen die Seiten 520-528 zugrunde (Hagrids Unterrichtsstunde). Wörtliche Rede habe ich wieder teilweise übernommen.

**Kapitel 20: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid**

Am nächsten Tag war Neville schon etwas besser darin, seine mentalen Schilde aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hatte erneut die Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbracht, und auch zuvor hatte Madam Pomfrey jeden Besuch bis auf die drei Schattenmagier abgewimmelt, so dass Neville in Ruhe mit Yugi hatte üben und später ruhig schlafen können.

In der Mittagspause gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Smaragd, um dort gemeinsam ihre bisherigen Hausaufgaben zu machen und damit der Gryffindor seine Schilde etwas senken konnte, da er sich bei den Besitzern von Millenniumsgegenständen konzentrieren musste, um deren Gedanken zu lesen. Anschließend zogen sie sich warm an und begaben sich zusammen nach draußen zum Unterricht von ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'. Von anderen Schülern hatten die vier erfahren, dass der eigentliche Lehrer dieses Faches nun zurück war, und Neville erzählte ihnen von ihm.

Sie folgten den Spuren der anderen Schüler, die sich vor ihnen durch die dicke Schneedecke gekämpft hatten, bis sie schließlich ihre Mitschüler erreichten, die bereits bei dem riesigen Lehrer standen. Yugi, Yami und Kaiba stellten überrascht fest, dass dies tatsächlich der Mann war, den sie im Wald mit den Zentauren hatten diskutieren sehen. Nach Nevilles Beschreibung des Mannes und seinem Namen zu urteilen, hatten sie es vermutet, aber sicher waren sie nicht gewesen.

Besorgt sah Yugi, dass sich die Verletzungen des Lehrers vermehrt hatten. Noch während er ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, drehte sich der Halbriese zu ihm um und lächelte breit. „Hallo", begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Ihr müsst die Austauschschüler sein, von denen ich schon so viel gehört habe. Freut mich, dass ihr diesen Kurs belegt."

„Guten Tag", erwiderte Yugi mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, etwas unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. „Äh… Hagrid-sensei?"

Hagrid, der zwar nicht verstand, warum sich der Japaner verbeugt hatte, aber nicht unhöflich sein wollte, erwiderte die Geste einfach, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. „Äh, ja, mein Name ist Hagrid. Und ich kann euch versprechen, dass die Stunde heute sehr spannend wird."

„Und warum kommen Sie so spät? Das Schuljahr hat bereits vor zweieinhalb Monaten angefangen", wollte Kaiba wissen. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Lehrer und funkelte ihn unwirsch an. Es gab kaum etwas, das er mehr hasste als Unpünktlichkeit, besonders wenn ihm der Grund unbekannt war.

„Nun, das ist privat", erwiderte der große Mann ausweichend und etwas irritiert darüber, dass einer der Schüler –und dazu noch ein Neuer- so respektlos mit ihm sprach. Dann wandte er sich der Klasse zu, deren letzte Schüler gerade den Rasenabhang herunterkamen. „Wir arbeit'n heute dort drin! Bisschen geschützter! Jedenfalls sind sie lieber im Dunkeln."((1))

„Was ist lieber im Dunkeln?" fragte Malfoy leicht panisch seine beiden Freunde. „Was, hat er gesagt, will lieber im Dunkeln sein - habt ihr es gehört?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Crabbe dümmlich.

„Er hat es nicht gesagt, Malfoy-kun", erwiderte Yugi und lächelte den Slytherin an. „Aber ich bin sicher, es ist nichts Gefährliches oder zumindest nichts, womit sich Hagrid-sensei nicht auskennen würde."

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?" wollte der Blonde aufgebracht wissen. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er was Gefährliches mitbringt."

Yami runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore-sensei ihn unterrichten lassen würde, wenn er Schüler in Gefahr bringt. Außerdem… siehst du die halbe, tote Kuh? Ich denke, es zeigt doch, dass er vorbereitet ist und das Wesen –oder eher die Wesen, denn er sprach ja im Plural- genau kennt. Deshalb nimmt er auch Futter für sie mit."

Derweilen waren auch die letzten Schüler bei der Gruppe angekommen, und somit wurde das Gespräch abgewürgt, da Hagrid seine Stunde vergnügt begann. „Fertig? Also dann, ich hab mir für euer fünftes Schuljahr 'nen kleinen Waldspaziergang aufgespart. Dachte, wir können uns diese Geschöpfe in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum ansehen. Nun passt mal auf, was wir heute betrachten, is' ziemlich selten, ich schätz mal, ich bin so ziemlich der Einzige in Britannien, der's geschafft hat, die zu dressieren."

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass sie dressiert sind, ja?" fragte Malfoy noch ängstlicher als zuvor. „Wär jedenfalls nicht das erste Mal, dass sie wilde Viecher in den Unterricht bringen, oder?"

Auf das zustimmende Gemurmel von anderen Slytherins und auch einigen Gryffindors hin antwortete Hagrid, dessen Blick finster geworden war: „'türlich sind sie dressiert."

„Und was haben Sie eigentlich mit ihrem Gesicht gemacht?" fragte Malfoy weiter, der seiner Angst anscheinend mit Gereiztheit Luft machen wollte.

„Kümmer dich um dein' eig'nen Kram!" entgegnete der riesige Mann unwirsch. „Also, wenn ihr keine dummen Fragen mehr habt, dann folgt mir!"

„Oh, ich bin gespannt, was er uns zeigen will", sagte Yugi begeistert, wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten. Er nahm seine Geliebten bei den Händen und hastete Hagrid hinterher. Yami und Kaiba lächelten kaum sichtbar über die Freude des Kleineren, da sie wussten, dass ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' immernoch sein Lieblingsfach war.

Harry, Hermine und Ron, die näher bei Hagrid gestanden hatten, machten sich seufzend in dem Augenblick auf den Weg, als die drei Schattenmagier an ihnen vorbeikamen. Neville folgte ihnen verunsichert und, ein Stückchen hinter ihm, der Rest der Klasse.

Nach einem Fußmarsch von etwa 10 Minuten legte Hagrid den Kuhkadaver auf die Erde. Sie waren so weit im Wald, dass das Licht nur noch relativ schwach war und auch der Schnee nicht bis dort hatte vordringen können. Gespannt beobachtete Yugi den Lehrer, der sich, nun wieder besser gelaunt, seinen Schülern zuwandte. „Näher ran, näher ran", rief er fröhlich. „Also, der Fleischgeruch wird sie anlocken, aber ich ruf sie trotzdem, weil die gern wissen möchten, dass ich's bin."

Hagrid drehte sich wieder in die andere Richtung und stieß mehrmals einen merkwürdigen, schrillen Schrei aus. Nachdem der Laut das dritte Mal ertönt war, tauchte ein leeres, weißes Paar Augen auf, die in der Dunkelheit des Waldes schimmerten. Es kam näher und schließlich wurde auch der restliche Körper des Lebewesens erhellt, so dass die drei Schattenmagier es besser sehen konnten. Es war eines der Geschöpfe, die sie am Anfang des Schuljahres vor den Kutschen gesehen hatten.

Es drehte seinen Kopf und betrachtete die Schüler, insbesondere die Schattenmagier, eine kurze Weile. Dann näherte es sich der halben, toten Kuh und fing an zu fressen. Yami und Kaiba, die nicht ganz so extrem auf das Wesen fixiert waren, sahen, dass die meisten Schüler den Thestral nicht sehen konnten. „Holla, da kommt noch eins!" rief nun der Lehrer, als ein zweites der pferdeähnlichen Lebewesen die Lichtung betrat, und der Stolz in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Also dann … wer sie sehen kann, meldet sich!"

Außer den drei Schattenmagiern hoben nur noch drei Schüler ihre Hände, und zwar Harry, Neville und ein weiterer junger Mann aus Slytherin. Hagrid schien etwas überrascht, dass, es so viele waren. „Das sind ja wirklich viele. Bei dir hab ich es mir gedacht Harry. Un' du auch Neville? Un' -"

„Verzeihung bitte", unterbrach ihn Malfoy spöttisch, „aber was genau sollen wir da eigentlich sehen?"

Während Hagrid nur auf den Kadaver zeigte, von dem die pferdeähnlichen Wesen fraßen, drehte sich Yugi mit leuchtenden Augen zu dem Blonden um. „Da sind Thestrale, Malfoy-kun", sagte er, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte, um die Geschöpfe weiter beim Fressen zu beobachten, während viele nur erschrocken zusahen, wie Fleisch abgebissen wurde und verschwand.

„Oh, du weißt sogar, was sie sind? Zehn Punkte für –wie hieß euer Haus noch mal? Smaragd?" fragte Hagrid. Yugi nickte. „Also gut, also 10 Punkte für Smaragd."

Munter und mit sichtlichem Stolz fuhr der Lehrer mit dem Unterricht fort. „Ganz richtig, das sind Thestrale. Hogwarts hat 'ne ganze Herde davon hier drin. Also, wer weiß-?"

Doch er konnte nicht zu Ende reden, da Parvati ihn entsetzt unterbrach. „Aber die bringen ganz, ganz viel Unglück. Den Leuten, die sie sehen, sollen alle möglichen schrecklichen Dinge zustoßen. Professor Trelawney hat mir mal erzählt-"

„Nein, nein, nein", sagte Hagrid belustigt, „das is' alles nur Aberglaube, nich wahr, die bringen kein Unglück, die sind total klug und nützlich! 'türlich, die hier haben nich viel zu tun, ziehen hauptsächlich die Schulkutschen, außer wenn Dumbledore mal 'ne lange Reise macht und nicht apparier'n will – und da sind noch 'n paar, seht mal -"

Tatsächlich tauchten zwei weitere Thestrale aus dem dichten Gestrüpp auf. „Ich glaub, ich hab was gespürt", sagte Parvati ängstlich, an der das Lebewesen ganz dicht vorbeigelaufen war. „Ich glaub, es ist mir ganz nah!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das beißt nicht", erwiderte der Lehrer gutmütig. „Na denn, wer kann mir jetzt sagen, warum manche von euch sie sehn können un' manche nicht?"

Hermine hob sofort eifrig ihre Hand. Kaiba und Yami meldeten sich wesentlich dezenter, während Yugi immer noch viel zu fasziniert davon war, wie die Thestrale fraßen, als das er sich aktiv am Unterricht hätte beteiligen wollen.

„Dann schieß ma' los, Hermine", sagte Hagrid, der über den Eifer der Gryffindor strahlte.

„Die einzigen Menschen, die Thestrale sehen können, sind Menschen, die den Tod gesehen haben."

„Das stimmt genau", nickte Hagrid, der nun ernst schaute. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Also, Thestrale -"

Währendessen hatte sich ihnen aus Richtung der Schule eine Person genähert. „Chrm, chrm", machte es zwei Mal, da Hagrid das erste Mal den Thestral, der ihm am nächsten war, nur besorgt gemustert hatte. Als er aber bemerkte, von wem das Geräusch kam, grüßte er sie lächelnd. „Oh, hallo."

„Sie haben die Mitteilung erhalten, die ich heute Morgen zu Ihrer Hütte geschickt habe?" fragte Umbridge mit sehr lauter und langsamer Stimme. „In der ich Ihnen angekündigt habe, dass ich Ihren Unterricht inspizieren werde?"

„Oh, ja", erwiderte Hagrid strahlend und ging nicht im Mindesten auf ihre Redeweise ein. „Freut mich, dass Sie hergefunden ham! Tja, wie Sie sehn können – oder, ich weiß nich – können Sie? Wir nehmen heute Thestrale durch -"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Umbridge laut und hielt eine ihrer dicken Hände hinter die Ohrmuschel. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Ähm – _Thestrale!"_ wiederholte er laut und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie von ihm wollte. Um seine nächsten Worte zu unterstreichen, wedelte er mit seinen Armen. „Große – ähm – geflügelte Pferde, Sie wissen ja!"

Umbridge hingegen murmelte, während sie auf ihr Klemmbrett schrieb: „_Muss … auf …primitive … Zeichen … sprache … zurückgreifen."_

Yami und Kaiba musterten die Lehrerin verwirrt, während Hagrid sich, sichtlich nervöser, wieder den Schülern zuwandte. „Tja … wie auch immer ... ähm … wo war ich grade?"

„_Hat … offenbar… schlechtes … Kurzzeit … gedächtnis"_, kam es nun wieder gemurmelt von Umbridge. Die Boshaftigkeit der Lehrerin brachte nun auch Yugi dazu, seine Begeisterung für die Thestrale kurz zu vergessen und die Lehrerin irritiert anzuschauen.

„Oh, ja", sagte Hagrid unsicher, machte aber weiter, so gut er konnte. „Jaah, ich wollt euch erzählen, wie's kommt, dass wir 'ne Herde haben. Also, wir ham angefangen mit 'nem Männchen und fünf Weibchen. Der da", er deutete auf den ersten Thestral, „der heißt Tenebrus und den hab ich besonders gern, ist nämlich der erste, der hier im Wald gebor'n worden ist-"

Doch erneut wurde er unterbrochen, da Umbridge mit ihrer lauten Stimme dazwischenfragte: „Sind Sie sich bewusst, dass das Zaubereiministerium Thestrale als ‚gefährlich' eingestuft hat?"

Der riesige Lehrer kicherte nur wieder. „Thestrale sin' nich gefährlich! Na gut, die beißen vielleicht 'n Stück von einem ab, wenn man sie wirklich ärgert-"

Erneut ging Umbridges Gekritzel los, und sie murmelte dabei: _„Zeigt…unverkennbare… Anzeichen… von… Vergnügen… bei… Gewalt… vorstellungen."_

„Nein – jetz' is' aber genug!" sagte Hagrid etwas hilflos, aber trotzdem entschlossen, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich mein, 'n Hund beißt Sie doch auch, wenn Sie ihn reizen, oder nich – un' Thestrale haben nu halt mal 'nen schlechten Ruf wegen der Sache mit dem Tod – früher haben die Leute geglaubt, sie wär'n schlechte Omen, nich? Haben's einfach nicht verstanden, was?"

Umbridge ging nicht auf seine Erklärung ein, sondern begann, einige Schüler zu befragen, während Hagrid sein Bestes gab, um weiterzumachen. Allerdings fiel es ihm sehr schwer, da Umbridge bei ihrer Befragung nicht gerade leise war und die Slytherins extrem fies waren.

Die drei Schattenmagier waren zunächst nur irritiert, aber je länger diese Störung des Unterrichts anhielt, desto finsterer starrten sie die Lehrerin an. Selbst Yugi konnte nicht umhin, seine Meinung über diese Frau noch mehr zu senken. Plötzlich stupste ihn etwas am Arm und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Tenebrus, der anscheinend versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. Mit einem leichten Lächeln streichelte er den drachenartigen, aber erstaunlich weichen Hals des Thestrals, der daraufhin mit ihm schmuste.

Neville hingegen versuchte, während Umbridges Fragerunde nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. Seine mentalen Schilde waren schon wieder etwas geschwächt, da er durch die Bösartigkeit der Lehrerin ziemlich aufgewühlt war. Zugegebenerweise war Hagrid nicht einer seiner absoluten Lieblingslehrer, aber er hatte definitiv nicht verdient, was sie ihm antun wollte. Allerdings wurde seine Hoffnung, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, schnell enttäuscht, denn plötzlich fragte eine Stimme neben ihm: „Sie können die Thestrale sehen, Longbottom, nicht wahr?"

Neville nickte nur unsicher.

„Wen haben Sie sterben gesehen?" wollte Umbridge sofort wissen, was aber bei ihr nur wie eine Routinefrage nach dem Wetter klang.

„Meinen … meinen Großvater", erwiderte der Gryffindor traurig.

„Und was halten Sie von denen?" fragte sie und deutete mit ihrer Hand zu dem Kadaver, um den immer noch fast alle Thestrale herumstanden und die letzten Bissen verzehrten.

„Ähm", sagte Neville, der kurz zu Hagrid schaute und nervös aussah. „Nun ja, sie sind … ähm … okay …"

Sofort kritzelte Umbridge wieder auf ihr Klemmbrett. _„Schüler … sind … zu … eingeschüchtert … um … offen … zuzugeben … dass … sie … Angst … haben."_

„Nein!" protestierte Neville aufgebracht. „Nein, ich hab keine Angst vor ihnen!"

„Ist ja schon gut", erwiderte Umbridge und tätschelte, in einem Versuch Verständnis vorzutäuschen, seine Schulter. Doch durch den direkten Körperkontakt brach Nevilles Schild ein wenig auf, und er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die Gedanken der Lehrerin, die einfach nur voller Abscheu und Verachtung für den Halbriesen sowie Freude, ihn leiden zu sehen, waren. Dass sie dabei auch noch einen Freund und Hausgenossen Harrys quälen konnte, der zudem noch aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, die ganz offensichtlich zu denen gehörten, die Dumbledore wohl gesonnen waren, schien dabei für sie nur noch ein zusätzlicher Bonus zu sein.

All das sah Neville in den kurzen Sekunden, die Umbridge ihn berührte. Zorn und Hass stiegen in dem Gryffindor auf, wie er es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Nur verschwommen bekam er mit, dass sich sein Geist, um vor den Gefühlen, die die Lehrerin in ihm geweckt hatte, zu fliehen, tiefer in seinen Körper zurückzog und dafür eine andere Macht ihn erfüllte. Nur unterbewusst bekam er mit, dass das Auge auf seiner Stirn Magie ausübte.

Neville fühlte sich, als wäre er ein hilfloses, neugeborenes Baby, das zum ersten Mal die Welt um sich herum sah und nicht wusste, wie es reagieren sollte. Schatten, die hier im Wald so zahlreich waren, schienen sich, zumindest in seinen Augen, merkwürdig zu benehmen, und er erkannte in ihnen eine Macht, die er noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass Yugi und Yami ihm davon erzählt hatten, dass aber sowohl sie als auch Trevor, der neuerdings mit ihm sprechen konnte, gesagt hatten, dass sie ihm später zeigen würden, wie er die Kräfte kontrollieren konnte, wenn er die Kraft des Gedankenlesens, und wie man es abblocken konnte, gemeistert hatte. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie diese für ihn neue und doch so alte Magie blockieren würden, damit er nicht sich und andere damit verletzten konnte.

‚Allem Anschein nach hilft das Siegel nicht richtig', dachte er bei sich, während er überwältigt war von seinem Zorn, der anscheinend auf die Schatten übergegangen war, deren Ziel es nun war, die Frau zu verletzen, die einem ihrer Herrn Leid zugefügt hatte.

Den drei Austauschschülern entging natürlich nicht, dass ihr neuer Gefährte offensichtlich seine Schattenkräfte entdeckt hatte. /'/Verdammt/'/ fluchte Kaiba. /'/Hatte Seth nicht gesagt, dass das Auge ihn als seinen Auserwählten schützen möchte und dass daher ein schwaches Bannsiegel genügen würde?/'/

/Eigentlich schon. Ich vermute, dass das Auge sich und seinen Herrn bedroht sieht und daher alles tut, um ihn zu beschützen./

Yugi errichtete derweilen unbemerkt einen Bannkreis, der die Schatten von den Schülern und den beiden Lehrkräften fernhielt. /-/Zum Glück sind seine Schatten und er noch unerfahren, so dass es nicht sehr schwer für mich ist, sie zurückzuhalten./-/

/Ja, aber wir sollten schnell was unternehmen. Ich werde versuchen, zu ihm durchzudringen./

/'/Gut. Ich werde die Umgebung überwachen und die Zauberer ablenken. Konzentriert euch also ganz darauf, das hier wieder in Ordnung zu bringen./'/

Während die Schattenmagier versuchten, die Situation wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, spürten auch die anderen wenigstens einen Bruchteil von dem, was um sie herum vorging. Die Thestrale nahmen am deutlichsten war, was geschah. Unruhig blickten sie auf die sich bewegenden Schatten.

Hagrid und die Gryffindors waren die ersten der Zauberer, die merkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch auch den Slytherins verging schnell das Lachen. Das fiese Grinsen, das einige von ihnen zur Schau getragen hatten, war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt, und sie sahen sich nun ebenfalls nervös um. Sie spürten nicht, was los war, und konnten es noch viel weniger erklären, aber dass etwas Bedrohliches in der Luft lag, bekamen sie mit.

Unruhig drängten sie sich näher aneinander, und auch Umbridge schaute sich misstrauisch um. Nur wenige Sekunden später aber war sie wieder die alte und erklärte Hagrid in ihrer speziell für ihn reservierten ‚Dummensprache', dass sie nun genug Notizen hätte und dass er das Ergebnis seiner Inspektion dann in einer Woche erhalten werde.

Derweilen war Yami näher an Neville herangetreten und hatte ihn bei der Hand genommen. Der geistesabwesende Blick des Gryffindors richtete sich auf den ehemaligen Pharao, und dieser wusste nun, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren hatte. Der Geist des Puzzles spürte, dass das Millenniumsauge unter dem Verband des Briten sich auf ihn richtete und seine Gedanken dem unerfahrenen Schattenmagier übermittelten.

‚Hörst du mich, Neville?' fragte Yami in Gedanken. ‚Du musst versuchen, damit aufzuhören, was du jetzt tust. Lass dich nicht von den Schatten kontrollieren, sondern versuche, sie zu kontrollieren. Du musst versuchen, ihnen klar zu machen, dass Umbridge und die anderen Lebewesen hier keine Gefahr für dich sind.'

Neville schien etwas zu zögern, daher fuhr der Pharao fort: ‚Du verletzt nur Unschuldige, wenn du so weitermachst, inklusive dir selbst, und wirfst unnötige Fragen auf. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du dann Hagrid, den du ja gern hast, in große Schwierigkeiten bringst, weil er Schüler an einen gefährlichen Ort gebracht hat. Daher müssten wir dich bekämpfen und könnten dir vielleicht wehtun, wenn du nicht aufhörst.'

Der neue Schattenmagier spürte von Yamis Geist, dass dieser wirklich besorgt war und nur das Beste für ihn wollte. Er fühlte in sich hinein und spürte die Dunkelheit deutlicher als zuvor. Er wusste, dass sie alles tun würde, um ihn sicher und glücklich zu wissen, doch er wusste nicht, wie er ihr klarmachen sollte, dass es sein Wunsch war, dass sie sich wieder zurückzog.

Yami sah an dem leicht veränderten Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren, dass dieser ihn verstanden hatte und bereit war. ‚Also gut, Neville', sandte er zu ihm. ‚Zunächst einmal musst du dich beruhigen. Du musst Kontrolle über deine Seele bekommen und dir darüber klar werden, was genau es ist, dass du willst. Dein Geist entscheidet.'

Yami spürte, wie die Seele des Gryffindor sich etwas entspannte. ‚Gut so', lobte der Pharao. ‚Nun öffne deine geistigen Augen. Konzentriere dich darauf, ein Bild der Magie zu bekommen. Sieh die Schattenmagie in deinem Inneren als ein Labyrinth, aus dem du herausfinden musst. Hab keine Angst und folge meiner Stimme, so wirst du den Ausgang finden.'

Der Weg aus seinem Geist, bei dem der Schwarzhaarige Yamis Anweisungen folgte, kam Neville vor wie eine Ewigkeit. In der realen Welt allerdings vergingen nur wenige Minuten, während der Gryffindor sich seinen Weg aus dem geistigen Labyrinth der Schattenmagie zurück ins Licht erkämpfte und die Schatten um sie herum sich langsam beruhigten.

Während Umbridge kehrtmachte und zum Schloss zurückstolzierte, und die Slytherins wegen der letzten Worte der Lehrerin lachten, konnte Yugi seinen Schild sinken lassen, da die Schatten soweit besänftigt waren, dass sie niemandem etwas tun würden. Sofort eilte er die wenigen Schritte zu Neville und untersuchte ihn besorgt. „Ist mit dir auch alles in Ordnung?" fragte er den Gryffindor leise, dessen Augen wieder normal waren, aber trotzdem sehr erschöpft wirkten.

„Ja, es geht schon", erwiderte er und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Dann wandte er sich an den ehemaligen Pharao: „Danke, Yami."

Der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles lächelte leicht. „Keine Ursache. Aber ich fürchte, wir müssen mit deinem Training früher anfangen als geplant, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt." Der Gryffindor nickte verlegen. „Am besten wäre es, wir fangen damit gleich heute Nachmittag nach der letzten Stunde an."

„Willst du wirklich nicht auf die Krankenstation?" fragte Yugi, der seinen Freund noch immer besorgt musterte. „Du bist ganz blass."

„Nein", wehrte Neville verlegen ab. „Es geht mir wirklich schon besser. Außerdem muss ich mich daran gewöhnen. Ganz abgesehen davon glaube ich, dass ich meine Schilde aufrechterhalten kann, jetzt da diese… diese Frau weg ist. Die Hälfte der Stunde ist ja sowieso schon rum, und danach haben wir schließlich Kräuterkunde."

Yugi wollte Einspruch erheben, da er fand, dass Neville sich nicht überanstrengen sollte und es besser wäre, wenn er sich entspannen könnte, doch Kaiba legte seinem Geliebten eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Wenn du meinst, dass du es schaffst, ist es in Ordnung. Aber sag bescheid, wenn es zu viel wird."

„Ja", antwortete der Gryffindor. „Aber es lag an dieser Frau. Als sie mich berührte, da habe ich in ihre Gedanken gesehen, und es war einfach nur alles so… so falsch… und gemein… und sadistisch…"

Yugi sah seinen Freund mitfühlend an. Die Thestrale, die sich den vier Schülern nun, da sie fühlten, dass die Schatten sich beruhigt hatten und insofern keine Gefahr mehr bestand, genähert hatten, stupsten den Gryffindor an und versuchten, ihn so zu beruhigen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Neville?" fragte plötzlich Hagrid neben ihnen. Nachdem er Umbridge zunächst einmal fassungslos nachgeschaut hatte, hatte er gesehen, wie die geflügelten, pferdeähnlichen Wesen sich um die vier gescharrt hatten.

Neville schaute ihn kurz an, bevor er zu Boden sah, sein Gesicht vor Scham leicht gerötet, und nickte. Der nächste Thestral stupste ihn wieder an, und er hob zögerlich die Hand und streichelte ihn. „Sehr schön", sagte Hagrid und strahlte ihn an. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, weil du keine Angst vor den Thestralen hast. Für die, die es nicht sehen, Neville hat gerade Gwen gestreichelt. Sie ist eine der wilderen Stuten, besonders jetzt, da sie trächtig ist."

Neville zuckte bei diesem Satz nun doch zusammen und warf dem Thestral neben sich einen Blick zu. Er hätte schwören können, dass das Tier ihn angrinste. Lächelnd, wenn auch leicht nervös, strich er ihm noch einmal über den Hals, was ihm ein zufriedenes Brummen von Gwen, die sich in die Berührung lehnte, einbrachte.

Die restliche halbe Stunde des Unterrichts erzählte Hagrid weiter begeistert von den Thestralen. Schließlich war die Stunde zu Ende, und die Schüler gingen zurück in Richtung Schloss, wobei die Gryffindors bereits kurz darauf abbogen und sich durch den Schnee ihren Weg zu den Gewächshäusern bahnten. Hagrid stapfte unterdessen tiefer in den Wald, um sich noch etwas mit den Thestralen zu befassen.

Die vier Schattenmagier hingegen trödelten etwas. Kaiba hatte sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Ryou und Baku-Ra bereits kurz nach dem Erwachen von Nevilles Schattenmagie hinter einer kleinen Baumgruppe aufgetaucht waren. Der Ausbruch war auch über diese Entfernung deutlich zu spüren gewesen, und daher waren sie augenblicklich nach Hogwarts gekommen, um zu sehen, ob ihre Hilfe gebraucht wurde.

So schnell wie möglich erklärten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba dem besorgten Ryou die Situation. Baku-Ra bedachte daraufhin die vier Schüler aus Hogwarts mit bösen Blicken und verlangte, dass der Gryffindor sich das nächste Mal eine bessere Zeit aussuchen solle, um die Kontrolle zu verlieren, und nicht wenn er und Ryou mit gewissen Betätigungen beschäftigt waren. Dieser Kommentar brachte ihm rote Gesichter von Yugi und Neville, angewiderte von Kaiba und Yami und eine Kopfnuss von seinem Geliebten ein. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich die beiden Weißhaarigen und gingen zurück nach Japan, während die vier Hogwarts-Schüler sich zügig zu Kräuterkunde begaben.

Am späten Nachmittag zogen sich Yugi, Yami und Neville in den Raum der Wünsche zurück, während Kaiba wieder nach Japan ging, um zu arbeiten. Nach einer mündlichen Einweisung über das Reich der Schatten stattete der Gryffindor ihm mit seinen Freunden seinen ersten Besuch ab. Dabei lernte Neville auch seine ersten Monster kennen, welches die Elfenzwillinge((2)) waren. Bei diesem ersten Besuch schaffte es Neville, etwas über eine halbe Stunde im Schattenreich zu bleiben, was für einen Anfänger ziemlich gut war.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Nur mal so als Anmerkung. Ich kriege Hagrids Dialekt nicht wirklich hin. Daher spricht er bei mir normal, wenn ich aber seine Rede aus dem Buch übernehme ist sie natürlich mit Dialekt. Bitte verzeiht meine Unzulänglichkeit.

((2)) Annuket: Da ich die Beschreibung vergessen hatte, übernimmt das heute Magician. ‚zu ihr wend' Bitte, du hast das Wort.  
Magician: Also: 4-Sterne-Monster mit dem Attribut ‚Erde' vom Typ ‚Hexer', die Atk ist 1900, die Def 900 und der Text lautet ‚Elfische Zwillinge, die abwechselnd angreifen.'

Annuket: Bist du in Ordnung, Magician?  
Magician 'japst immernoch': Ja... danke... tut mir leid, aber wenn ich ihn reden höre, krieg ich immer einen Lachanfall. 'beruhigt sich endlich' Aber sag mal, du willst ihm doch nicht wirklich noch einen ‚richtigen' Gastauftritt geben, oder?  
Annuket: Habe ich im Moment eigentlich nicht vor, aber andererseits sind wir ja noch nicht einmal ganz bei der Halbzeit und man soll nie nie sagen. Kapitel 21 wird ja erst der Anfang von Weihnachten und Kapitel 22 geht es dann mit Weihnachten weiter.  
Magician: Na, wenn du meinst. Ist schließlich deine Entscheidung. Ich bezweifle aber, dass Yami und vor allem Kaiba begeistert sein werden, wenn sie das hören...  
Annuket: Naja, mal sehen. Bis in zwei Wochen auf jeden Fall. ((PS: Auch wenn es jetzt keine zwei Wochen mehr sind... 'grummel'))


	22. Kapitel 21: Heimfahrt zu Weihnachten

Annuket: Hier haben wir also Kapitel 21. Und dieses Mal ist FFnet nicht gegen Magician und mich und wir können wieder normal updaten. Doch bevor es hier weihnachtet, möchte ich mich wie immer für die Reviews bedanken. Danke für das Smily, Dax.  
An Claudia: Ich mag auch Thestrale. Sie sind so ruhig und friedlich und kaum einer bei HP mag sie (in Bezug auf die ganze Zaubererwelt, nicht nur die, die man so im Allgemeinen in den Büchern kennt). Und um dich zu beruhigen, wie gesagt, ich habe zumindest im Moment keine wirkliche Szene mit Pegasus im Kopf, auch wenn ich seine Sing-sang-Stimme mag. Danke für die 4 K und Eistee und Milchshake.  
An Heavenfly: Ja, der arme Grabräuber. Ich freue mich, dass meine Erklärung verständlich war (PS: Aber ich bin nicht ‚Sir', weil ich ein paar andere Teile habe und mir dafür wieder andere Teile fehlen ‚zwinker'). Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mal zur LBM fahre, obwohl Cosplayer schon ein Anreiz sind. Aber irgendwie konnte ich mich noch nie überwinden, für diese Messe nach Leipzig zu fahren. Cosplayer kann man bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten aber auch anderenorts sehen. Beim Japan Festival bei uns gab es auch welche… wobei es im letzten Jahr sehr wenig waren und überhaupt das ganze extrem klein geworden war. Beim ersten Mal gab es aber auch einen Atem(u), und drei Kaibas (der arme Yami… oder Kaiba? Gleich so viele Doppelgänger…). Bakura war nur ein Mal da, aber dafür auch das schwarze Magiermädchen und die mystische Elfe. Aber irgendwie komme ich schon wieder ins Schwafeln…  
An Hannakaiba20: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und dass du mit dem Auge an Neville so leben kannst. Der Ausbruch der Schattenmagie war nicht sehr stark, aber doch recht ordentlich. Aber dennoch hast du mit deiner Vermutung in der Frage Recht. Schattenmagie war versiegelt, weswegen keiner zu der HP-Zeit damit umgehen kann und daher ist jeder Ausbruch umso stärker spürbar. Das mit Nevilles Training beschreibe ich eigentlich gar nicht so genau. Zumindest nichts mit Grundlagen usw., weil ich glaube, dass das nur langweilig wäre. Mit der Prüfung nehmen die Schattenmagier ihre rechtmäßigen Stellungen ein und insofern muss auch Neville eine machen, aber die Prüfung im Tempel ist nur für Yami, Yugi und Kaiba. Aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten.  
So, aber bevor es zum Disclaimer kommt, muss ich mich erst auf das Kapitel einstellen. ‚klopft an Tür' Wieweit seid ihr denn?  
‚Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt und ein kleiner Elf lugt hervor'  
Elf: Fast fertig… ‚dreht sich um und schaut in den Raum, aus dem Gelächter dringt' Oh, jetzt ist es fertig. ‚macht Tür auf'  
Annuket ‚betritt Raum und betrachtet zufrieden und glücklich Weihnachtsdekoration': Sehr hübsch. Das bringt mich wirklich in die richtige Stimmung. ‚drückt Elf an sich' Gut gemacht.  
Elf ‚lacht ausgelassen': Zu dieser Jahreszeit sind wir ja noch nicht ganz so ausgelastet und noch liegen wir mit der Spielzeugherstellung im Zeitplan, daher ist es nicht der Rede wert. Zur Hauptsaison hätten wir dir nicht geholfen.  
Annuket: Ja, ich weiß. Aber trotzdem vielen Dank. Zur Belohnung dürft ihr auch den Disclaimer machen.  
Elf ‚panisch': Hättest du das nicht vorher sagen können? Wir haben uns jetzt gar nicht entsprechend eines Gastauftrittes angezogen! Was werden die Leser denken, wenn sie uns in solch normaler Elfenkleidung sehen und nicht in unserer Weihnachtsuniform.  
Annuket: Äh… Ich fürchte, ihr seid schon mitten im Gastauftritt… Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, dass die Leser euch a) nicht direkt sehen ‚alle Elfen wenden sich bestürzt den Lesern zu' und b) auch nicht eure ‚offizielle Uniform' erkennen würde.  
‚Elfen und Hauptelf beraten sich kurz'  
Hauptelf ‚richtet sich stolz auf': Ok, wenn es niemand sonst erfährt, ist ja gut.  
Annuket ‚etwas erleichtert': Gut. Bist du dann so lieb?  
Elfen im Chor: Der hier anwesenden Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter noch hat sie die Rechte auf irgendetwas anderes, sei es Manga, Buch, Film, Serie oder weitere größerem Publikum bekannte Dinge.  
Annuket: Danke euch.  
Hauptelf ‚strahlt unbekannten Zauber aus': So, liebe Leser und nun lest endlich die Geschichte und falls ihr euch aus irgendeinem Grund an uns erinnern solltet, dann haben wir unsere Uniform getragen!

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Der Erzählung Nevilles liegen die Geschehnisse auf den Seiten 542-557 von ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' zugrunde.

**Kapitel 21: Heimfahrt zu Weihnachten**

Nevilles Training beschäftigte die Schattenmagier noch ziemlich lange. Bis zur Weihnachtspause unterrichteten Yami und Yugi –und ab und zu auch Kaiba- den Gryffindor mindestens eine Stunde täglich darin, wie man mit den Schatten umgehen musste. Schon Anfang Dezember hatte der Schwarzhaarige die Kräfte des Gedankenlesens zumindest so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er sich für seine mentalen Schilde nicht mehr so sehr anstrengen musste und sogar gezielt die Gedanken der mental weniger geschützten Menschen lesen konnte. Außerdem lernte er einen Illusionszauber, mit dem er das Auge in seiner Stirn verbergen konnte. Zwar konnte er dazu noch keine Schattenmagie benutzen, da ihn das zu sehr anstrengte, doch dafür fiel es ihm inzwischen nicht einmal mehr schwer, diesen normalen Zauber selbst im Schlaf beizubehalten, so dass er zumindest den Verband nicht mehr brauchte.

Mitte Dezember beherrschte der neue Besitzer des Auges auch die Grundlagen der richtigen Schattenmagie so weit, dass Kaiba ihn ein Duelmonster-Deck aus seinen vielen englischsprachigen Karten zusammenstellen ließ((1)). Neben dem Training mussten sie auch noch die Hausaufgaben erledigen, deren Umfang drastisch zunahm, wenn auch die Schattenmagier vieles schon im Unterricht erledigen konnten.

Dennoch hatten sie auch ab und zu ein paar Minuten für sich, und Yugi konnte Yami sogar ein paar Mal davon überzeugen, mit ihm und Neville im Schnee zu spielen, der das Schloss noch immer wie eine Decke einhüllte. Der ehemalige Pharao konnte sich dadurch zwar trotzdem nicht mit der weißen Pracht anfreunden, aber Yugi ausgelassen darin spielen zu sehen, machte ihn dennoch froh. Die DA-Treffen wurden etwas seltener während dieser Zeit, da viele Mitglieder nicht mehr so viel Zeit hatten, doch schafften sie es immer irgendwie, einen Termin zu finden, selbst wenn es nur für eine oder zwei Stunden in der Woche war.

Am Morgen der Abreise der Schüler, die über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhren, brodelte die Gerüchteküche wieder einmal bis zum Äußersten. Soweit Yugi, Yami und Kaiba von den Gesprächen an den Nachbartischen hörten, hatte es in der Nacht zuvor einen Aufruhr im Gryffindorturm gegeben, dessen Ergebnis war, dass nun Harry und die Weasleys bereits überstürzt Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Die Gryffindors, die es mitbekommen hatten, also die Jungen der fünften und sechsten Klasse sowie die Mädchen der vierten((2)), hatten es, sobald sie ihre Freunde sahen, weitererzählt, und nun gab es die wildesten Gerüchte von mysteriösen Krankheiten bis Rauswurf der Fünf aus Hogwarts.

Als sie mit ihrem Frühstück fertig waren und sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass ihre Sachen gepackt waren, begaben sie sich zum Bahnhof, wo der Hogwartsexpress schon stand. Zehn Minuten, nachdem sie sich in eines der vielen leeren Abteile gesetzt hatten, kam auch Neville mit einer der Kutschen am Gleis an. Sie winkten ihm zu, und kurze Zeit später betrat er ihr Abteil und verstaute sein Gepäck.

Dann ließ sich der Gryffindor auf den Fensterplatz gegenüber von Yami fallen, der neben Yugi saß. Kaiba saß an Yugis anderer Seite und schrieb auf seinem Computer, den er durch Schattenmagie vor den Anti-Technologie-Zaubern abgeschirmt hatte. Doch selbst er blickte auf, als er die Erschöpfung in Nevilles Stimme hörte.

„Was für eine Nacht", stöhnte der Gryffindor und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Yugi.

„Ich habe kaum geschlafen", erklärte Neville und blickte müde auf. „Habt ihr das mit Harry gehört?"

„Wir haben nur Gerüchte mitbekommen", erwiderte Yami. „Irgendetwas, dass Harry, Ron und die restlichen Weasleys schon weg sind… Was ist denn wirklich los gewesen, und warum konntest du dann nicht schlafen?"

Während der Zug nun ein lautes Tuten vernehmen ließ und sich in Bewegung setzte, nickte der Gryffindor. „Nach dem DA-Treffen gestern bin ich sofort schlafen gegangen, weil ich sowieso schon müde war. Aber etwa eine Stunde später bin ich, genau wie die anderen in unserem Schlafraum, aufgewacht, da Harry scheinbar einen furchtbaren Albtraum hatte. Er hat ziemlich gestöhnt, sich hin- und hergewälzt und sogar geschrieen."

„Solche Albträume sind schlimm. Ich hatte früher auch oft Albträume", gestand Kaiba, und Yugi drückte mitfühlend seine Hand. „Teilweise hatte ich sogar Angst vor dem Schlafengehen. Habt ihr Harry geweckt?"

„Ron hat es probiert", erwiderte Neville. „Er war der erste bei ihm und hat versucht, ihn zu wecken, aber er ist nicht aufgewacht. Schließlich habe ich mich dazu durchgerungen, in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich den Albtraum oder was auch immer, vielleicht irgendwie hervorgerufen hatte, weil ich nicht genug vor dem Schlafen meditiert hatte und somit vielleicht Schatten freigelassen worden waren und nun Harry schadeten."

„Aber du bist doch inzwischen sehr gut darin, deine Kräfte zu zügeln", erhob Yami Einspruch. „Warst du wirklich dafür verantwortlich? Wenn ja, dann könntest du bei uns in Smaragd schlafen, wann immer du unsicher bist. Unsere Gegenstände beschützen uns vor deinem und da du auch Schattenmagier bist, kannst du ja zeitlich unbegrenzt da sein."

„Danke für das Angebot", erwiderte Neville und lächelte Yami schwach, aber unverkennbar dankbar, an. „Aber als ich die verantwortliche Magie spürte, während ich Harrys ‚Traum' sah, wusste ich, dass ich nicht dafür verantwortlich war. Harry hat durch die Augen einer Schlange gesehen, die gerade durch merkwürdige Gänge geschlängelt ist und dann Mr. Weasley gesehen und angegriffen hat."

„Das ist ja furchtbar", rief Yugi besorgt. „Ich hoffe, es war nur ein Traum oder eine Illusion…"

„Ich fürchte nicht", meinte Neville niedergeschlagen. „Ich habe, wie gesagt, Magie gespürt, wenn auch nur unterschwellig. Es war mit seiner Narbe verbunden, und daher ist es definitiv nicht meine Schuld gewesen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, sein Geist wäre mit dem von Du-weißt-schon-wem verbunden, aber warum er dann durch die Schlange gesehen hat, weiß ich nicht."

„Mächtige Zauberer können mit bestimmten Tieren eine Verbindung eingehen, wobei sie ihren Geist mit diesem zumindest teilweise verschmelzen", erklärte Kaiba, der seinen Computer geschlossen hatte. „Allerdings kann das ziemlich gefährlich sein, sowohl für den Menschen als auch für das Tier, und es müssen überhaupt erst einmal bestimmte Voraussetzungen erfüllt sein, damit das klappt."

„Verstehe", erwiderte Neville nachdenklich.

„Aber was ist denn nun weiter passiert?" fragte Yugi. „Ist Harry aufgewacht?"

„Ja, ich habe ihm geholfen, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, auch wenn er es nicht weiß", antwortete der Gryffindor. „Anschließend war Harry verständlicherweise panisch. Er wusste, dass das, was er gesehen hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, und versuchte verzweifelt, die anderen zu überzeugen, dass es kein Traum war. Währendessen bin ich schnell zu Professor McGonagall gerannt und habe sie geholt. Nachdem ich mit ihr endlich wieder im Schlafsaal war und sie sich angehört hatte, was Harry zu sagen hatte, ist sie mit ihm und Ron zum Schulleiter gegangen."

„Da war ja wirklich ganz schön was los", sagte Yami. „Du hast sicher noch eine Weile mit Seamus und Dean darüber diskutiert, oder?"

„Eine kurze Zeit lang, ja", erwiderte Neville. „Dann wollten sie sich wieder hinlegen, aber wir haben dann hastige Schritte draußen gehört und haben auf den Flur geschaut. Professor McGonagall hat auch die anderen Weasleys geholt und ist auch mit ihnen zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen. Also haben wir auch den anderen wachen Schülern erzählt, was wir wussten und mit den Sechstklässlern die Situation diskutiert. Wenig später kam unsere Hauslehrerin wieder und hat uns gesagt, dass Harry und die anderen nach Hause geschickt wurden und dass wir uns darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, sondern ins Bett gehen sollten."

„Als ob man danach einfach sofort wieder schlafen könnte", sagte Yami.

„Naja, die anderen haben kurz danach wieder geschlafen, aber ich konnte es nicht", erklärte Neville, und sein Gesicht war totenblass durch die Erinnerung. Seinen Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet, ohne diesen bewusst zu sehen, fuhr er fort: „Ich konnte diese Bilder aus Harrys Traum nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Es war so ein schreckliches Bild, wie Rons Vater da so lag, in einer riesigen Lache aus Blut, das unaufhörlich aus den Wunden strömte. Die Abdrücke, die die Zähne hinterließen und die Zufriedenheit der Schlange oder Du-weißt-schon-wem, diesen Schmerz zuzufügen und sich somit zu rächen, dass sie durch seine Anwesenheit nicht weiterkamen."

Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich spürte, dass jemand ihn berührte und sanft in die Arme nahm. Yugi war zu ihm herübergekommen und versuchte nun, den Schwarzhaarigen zu beruhigen, der sich willig den besänftigenden Schatten des kleineren hingab. „Es ist vorbei" flüsterte der kleinste der drei Austauschschüler fast schon hypnotisierend. „Mach dir jetzt darüber keine Gedanken mehr und schlaf erst einmal."

Wenige Minuten später lehnte Neville mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck an der Schulter seines Freundes und war eingeschlummert. Sanft streichelte Yugi ihm durch die Haare und sorgte dafür, dass er ruhig schlafen konnte.

Eine Stunde später öffnete sich die Abteiltür. Yugi, Yami und Kaiba sahen auf und stellten fest, dass es Malfoy und Crabbe waren. „Hallo, da seid ihr ja", grüßte der Blonde, sofort als sein Blick auf Yami gefallen war, kam herein und überließ es Crabbe, die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen.

„Shh", machte Yugi. Dann winkte er und flüsterte: „Hallo, Draco-kun."

Derweilen rührte sich Neville, der sich beim Schlafen an Yugi gelehnt hatte, und schaute verschlafen auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Malfoy, und da er noch nicht ganz wach war und seine mentalen Schilde etwas gesenkt hatte, hörte er, als dieser dachte: ‚Oh, ich hatte Longbottom gar nicht gesehen. Aber ist ja klar, dass er hier ist. Schließlich ist er ständig bei Yugi, Yami und Seto. Aber es ist ganz schön gemein. Ich will auch mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, und beim Schlafen an Yugis Schulter zu lehnen, anscheinend sogar mit Zustimmung seiner Geliebten, wäre auch nicht schlecht…'

„Wieso? Er ist doch wach", sagte der Blonde derweilen laut, während er sich neben Yugi setzte und Crabbe neben Yami.

„Wo ist Goyle?" fragte der ehemalige Pharao verwundert.

„Der Arme muss kurzfristig Weihnachten in der Schule verbringen, weil sein Vater bis Anfang Januar auf einer Expedition und seine Mutter plötzlich erkrankt ist und sein Urgroßvater damit überfordert wäre, sich um ihn zu kümmern", erwiderte Draco. Neugierig las Neville weiter seine Gedanken: ‚Ich bin so froh, dass es meinen Eltern gut geht. Vater wird zwar wieder darauf bestehen, dass wir alle Traditionen wahren und Mutter, dass ich mich an die Etikette halte, aber insgesamt ist das ja nichts Schlechtes, und ich liebe schließlich meine Eltern.'

„Hat seine Mutter was Ernstes?" fragte derweilen Yugi besorgt.

„Nein, sie wird wieder. Aber der Heiler musste sie in einen Heilschlaf versetzen, der leider eine Woche dauert und somit ist es dann zu spät. Vielleicht kann sie Gregory die letzten paar Tage über aber noch selbst zu sich holen." Derweilen dachte er: ‚Hätte ich es früher gewusst, hätte ich Vater schreiben können, ob Gregory nicht zu uns kommen könnte. Blödes Timing…'

„Und was macht sein Vater?" wollte Yami interessiert wissen.

„Der ist ein Anes", antwortete Malfoy.

Yami sah nachdenklich aus. „Anes sind so etwas wie Söldner auf magischen Expeditionen, oder?"

„Ja", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Was macht er denn genau? Weihnachten ohne die Familie zu verbringen, ist doch nicht sehr schön, und hier in Großbritannien steht doch die Familie im Vordergrund, so weit ich gehört habe", sagte Yugi traurig.

„Es war nicht so geplant. Die Expedition, die in Griechenland stattfindet, sollte eigentlich morgen zurückkehren, doch es gab Verzögerungen, so dass der Zeitplan verändert werden musste und nun das Ganze zwei bis drei Wochen länger dauert. Aber sagt mal, wie feiert ihr denn Weihnachten in Japan, wenn nicht als Familienfest?"

Yugi lächelte sanft und seine Augen wanderten zu seinen Geliebten. „Es ist ein Fest für Liebespaare."

„Dann feiert ihr unter euch?" fragte der Blonde gespannt.

Yugi kicherte. „In der Nacht vom 24. zum 25. will Seto uns irgendwohin mitnehmen, hat aber noch nicht gesagt, was wir genau machen."

„Aber Mokuba kommt auch mit", mischte sich nun der CEO ein. „Also ist es in gewisser Weise ein Familienausflug."

„Aber Sugoroku-jii-san kommt nicht mit, und Mokuba wird bestimmt früher schlafen als wir, was es nur teilweise zu einem Familienausflug macht, oder?" entgegnete Yami und seine Augen suchten lüstern die des Braunhaarigen. „Und dann werden wir am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag auf jeden Fall erst einmal ausschlafen."

Nach einem besorgten Blick zu dem Gryffindor fuhr Yugi fort: „Am frühen Nachmittag wollten wir uns dann mit Neville treffen und am Abend ist ja, wie du weißt, unsere Weihnachtsfeier."

„Ja, ich freue mich auch schon darauf. Es ist toll, dass ihr mich und meine Eltern eingeladen habt", sagte Malfoy. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: ‚Das ist endlich mal was Schönes und so komm ich wahrscheinlich auch noch um das Gedenken und Würdigen unserer Vorfahren herum. Natürlich haben sie Großes vollbracht und so, aber immer und immer wieder die gleichen Geschichten zu hören, so lange man lebt, ist doch langweilig. Mutter könnte ruhig mal von anderen erzählen. Warum muss sie immer die gleichen sieben nehmen, wenn auf dem Familienstammbaum der Malfoys so viele sind. Ich frage mich, ob Longbottom auch so etwas über sich ergehen lassen muss. Vermutlich nicht, seine Familiengeschichte reicht schließlich nicht ganz so weit zurück.' Er warf den Schattenmagiern einen fragenden Blick zu und sagte dann laut: „Was macht ihr denn vorher mit Longbottom? Dafür sorgen, dass er später den Weg zu euch findet?"

Yami schaute ihn, ebenso wie Yugi und Kaiba, finster an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch der Gryffindor kam ihm zuvor. „Nein", erwiderte dieser leise, aber deutlich und schaute zu Boden. „Sie wollen mit mir meine Eltern besuchen."

Malfoys Augen wurden größer. ‚Das hatte ich ja völlig vergessen. Vater hatte mir doch erzählt, dass Nevilles Eltern seit etwa 15 Jahren im St. Mungos sind.((3)) Auch wenn er immer behauptet, dass seine Eltern tot sind. Wieso muss ich immer reden, bevor ich denke. Auch wenn Vater immer sagt, dass es ok ist, Gryffindors zu piesacken oder gemein zu ihnen zu sein, das war nun wirklich etwas zu viel. Aber eigentlich ist er ja nicht so schlecht, auch wenn er öfter eine ziemliche Schande für die reinblütigen Zauberer ist. Ich glaube, es ist besser ganz schnell zu gehen, bevor ich noch mehr Sachen sage, die mich auf unangenehme Gedanken bringen.' Er rettete sich in ein verunglücktes Lächeln und sagte: „Wirklich? Ähm, dann hoffe ich, dass dadurch eure Weihnachtslaune nicht allzu sehr getrübt wird, so dass das Fest dennoch schön wird."

Der Blonde erhob sich, und Crabbe tat es ihm gleich. „Nun ja, meine Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler ruft. Wir sehen uns."

Schnell verließ Malfoy das Abteil, seinen Slytherin-Freund direkt hinter sich. Neville blinzelte, während er ihm hinterhersah. „Neville, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Yami besorgt, und Yugi ergriff wieder seine Hand.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht und lächelte ein wenig, bevor sich sein Blick wieder auf die Tür richtete, hinter der die beiden Slytherins gerade verschwunden waren. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Malfoys Gedanken gelesen habe, und ich muss sagen, er ist nicht so böse und gemein, wie ich immer gedacht habe."

Der Rest der Reise verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Am Bahnhof verabschiedeten sie sich von Neville und stiegen anschließend wieder in die Limousine. Nachdem sie zunächst eine kleine Besichtigungstour durch London gemacht hatten, die sie vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts ja nicht geschafft hatten, fuhren sie nach Hause.

Am nächsten Vormittag kamen Mokuba und Sugoroku an. Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten sie relativ gemütlich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Kaiba immer mehrere Stunden nicht aus seinem Büro zu entfernen war, obwohl er ihnen eigentlich versprochen hatte, sich Zeit für sie zu nehmen.

Am Donnerstag der Woche, dem 24. Dezember, verkündete Kaiba, dass sich seine beiden Geliebten und sein Bruder um Punkt 15:50 Uhr in der Eingangshalle einzufinden hatten. Obwohl die drei ihn daraufhin erneut löcherten, wo es hingehen sollte, damit sie ihre Sachen dementsprechend packen konnten, blieb der CEO eisern und verriet nichts, stattdessen erklärte er nur knapp, dass sie sich um das Gepäck nicht würden kümmern müssen.

Um nicht dem Dackel- und dem Welpenblick von Mokuba und Yugi sowie dem königlich befehlenden von Yami ausgesetzt zu sein, schloss er sich daraufhin erneut mit seiner Arbeit in seinem Büro ein. Am frühen Nachmittag schlich er sich kurz hinaus, um Ani anzuweisen, was sie zu packen hatte, aber so, dass die anderen es nicht mitbekamen. Er wusste nur zu genau, wie hartnäckig Mokuba war, wenn er etwas herausfinden wollte und dass er nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, seine Schränke zu überwachen, um jeden, der sich diesen näherte, auszuquetschen und so zu erfahren, was dieser wusste.

Yami und Yugi würden, zumindest bei so etwas, nicht so weit gehen, wusste der Braunhaarige. Der ehemalige Pharao war zu stolz, um zu derartigen Mitteln zu greifen, und ließ sich lieber würdevoll überraschen, statt Gefahr zu laufen, sich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen. Sein kleinerer Geliebter wiederum liebte Überraschungen und auch wenn er es genoss zu versuchen, es vorher herauszubekommen, würde er sich jetzt einfach nur an der Vorfreude ergötzen.

Um halb vier kam Ani erneut in das Zimmer Kaibas und berichtete, dass alles seinen Anweisungen entsprechend bereit wäre. Pünktlich auf die Minute erschien der Braunhaarige zwanzig Minuten später in der Eingangshalle, wo die drei mit Sugoroku standen, der sie verabschieden wollte. Sofort wurde der CEO von seinem kleinen Bruder attackiert, der ihn dabei aufgeregt anlächelte. „Wohin fahren denn nun?" fragte er ungeduldig.

Kaiba lächelte und tat so, als würde er einen Moment darüber nachdenken, ob er es jetzt wirklich sagen sollte. „Zum Nordpol", sagte er schließlich, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

Mokuba sah ihn an und blinzelte verwirrt. „Was wollen wir denn da?"

„Wir werden zu Weihnachten in Christelborg sein, um mit den Weihnachtselfen dort ihre Weihnachtsfeier zu feiern", erwiderte der Braunhaarige verschmitzt grinsend.

Mokuba sah ihn ungläubig an. „Aber Nii-sama, ich glaube schon seit Jahren nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann und so etwas. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass es da höchstens irgendwelche Expeditionsteams gibt, und selbst die ziehen sich im Winter zurück. Also sag schon, wo fahren wir wirklich hin?"

„Das war mein Ernst", sagte Kaiba. „Und ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich mich geirrt habe, was den Weihnachtsmann betrifft. Oder zumindest teilweise, denn die ganze Sache ist schon etwas anders."

Sugoroku kicherte. „Also hast du tatsächlich eine Reservierung bekommen. Ist wirklich nicht leicht."

Der CEO nickte, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Yugi ihn ungläubig ansah und auch Yami etwas irritiert zu sein schien, auch wenn dem ehemaligen Pharao das ganze Fest sowieso ziemlich suspekt war. Während der Unterhaltung war von draußen ein Glöckchenklingeln zu hören, das immer lauter wurde, bis es plötzlich aufhörte. Sugoroku kicherte erneut vergnügt. „Scheint so, als wäre eure Kutsche da. Na, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß."

Es klopfte an der Tür und bevor eines der anwesenden Monster, oder einer der Hauselfen reagieren konnte, war Mokuba schon mit einem misstrauischen aber doch irgendwie hoffnungsvollen Blick dort und öffnete sie. Draußen stand ein strahlend lächelnder, in Grün, Rot und Gold gekleideter junger Elf, der etwa so groß wie Mokuba war. Um seinen Hals trug er etwas, das wie eine kleine Weihnachtsbaumglocke aussah und ein schwaches, sanftes Licht ausstrahlte.

Er verneigte sich etwas und begrüßte sie. Dann verschwand er mit dem Wenigen, was sie mitnehmen wollten, nach draußen, und Mokuba folgte ihm neugierig. Yugi drückte seinen Großvater zum Abschied, und dieser ging durch den Kamin, nachdem er ihnen noch einmal viel Spaß gewünscht hatte. Anschließend verließen sie das Haus und stiegen draußen in die wartende Kutsche.

Kaiba setzte sich, mit seinen Geliebten zusammengekuschelt unter einer Decke, auf die Rückbank, da Mokuba sich schon auf den Sitz gegenüber gekniet hatte und den immer noch lächelnden und teilweise auch sehr gesprächigen Elf, der auf dem Kutschbock Platz genommen und sich halb zu ihm gedreht hatte, mit Fragen löcherte. Nach einer kleinen Warnung seitens des Kutschers hob der Schlitten ab.

„Also, was ist nun mit dem Weihnachtsmann oder Santa Claus oder wie auch immer der heißt?" fragte Yami. „Gibt es diesen Mann oder gibt es ihn nicht?"

„Nun, es gibt ein Wesen, dass eigentlich San Alaus heißt. Es ist aber kein wirklicher ‚Mann', denn eigentlich handelt es sich um einen Yeti. Allerdings wird er von den anderen Yetis nicht anerkannt, weil er ein Mischling ist. Er ist halb Yeti und halb Klami."

„Was sind Klami?" fragte Mokuba, der sich nun ordentlich hingesetzt hatte, weil der Kutscher sich auf das Lenken der Rentiere konzentrieren musste, und offensichtlich sehr interessiert an dem Thema war.

„Klami sind eine besondere Form von Elfen, deren Lebensspanne theoretisch unbegrenzt ist und die sich von Glücksgefühlen der Zauberer ernähren. Wenn Zauberer glücklich sind, sondern sie eine besondere Energie in die Luft ab, und diese ist die Nahrung der Klami", erklärte Yami.

„Aber es bedarf einer bestimmten, recht hohen Konzentration, und daher konnten die Klami, zumindest früher, nicht allzu lange nahe beieinander leben…", sagte Yugi mit einer Spur Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme. „Ihre Spur verliert sich allerdings im Laufe der Zeit und es ist mir nicht bekannt, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Ich weiß nur, dass sie ständig auf Wanderschaft waren, da andauernd irgendwelche Kriege ausbrachen und auch die Zauberer oft davon zumindest indirekt betroffen waren und dementsprechend nicht so viel Glück empfanden."

„Die Armen", sagte Mokuba. „Aber wie kommt es, dass ich noch gar nichts von ihnen gehört habe? Wir haben bei Wesenskunde gleich mit Elfen angefangen, und Inori-sensei hat uns eigentlich alle Unterarten und auch die elfenähnlichen genannt, und diese waren nicht dabei."

„Nun, sie sind eine Rasse, über die nur wenig bekannt bzw. die den meisten unbekannt ist", erwiderte Kaiba. „Selbst das Wissen über das Volk der Klami, was Yami, Yugi und ich haben, ist aus einem Buch, das eigentlich nur auf ein paar wenigen Seiten auf sie eingeht und das schon sehr alt ist. Es gab davon wohl von Anfang an nur 5 Exemplare, da es eine schwarzmagische Schrift ist und sie nur den engsten Freunden des Autors zugänglich gemacht wurde. Zufällig bin ich vor etwa zwei Monaten auf Notizen eines Hobbyelfenforschers gestoßen, in denen ich auf den Verbleib dieser Elfen gestoßen bin. Daher weiß ich, dass sie heute versteckt und unerkannt in einem Schnee-Elfendorf leben –von denen hast du ja sicher in deinem Unterricht gehört, oder?- und nur noch den wenigsten bekannt sind."

„Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?" fragte Yami mit verschränkten Armen.

Kaiba rollte mit den Augen über den Tonfall seines Geliebten. „Weil die ganze Geschichte mit der in der Zaubererwelt etwas bekannteren Figur San Alaus in Verbindung steht. Hätte ich euch was gesagt, hättet ihr leicht raten können, wohin ich euch zu Weihnachten bringe."

„Schön und gut, aber was ist nun mit den Klamis und den Yetis und dem Nicht-Santa-Claus-heißenden-Santa-Claus", wollte Mokuba wissen.

„Also, eine der Klami kam auf einer ihrer Reisen zu einem Yeti-Dorf", erzählte Kaiba bereitwillig. „Dort verliebte sie sich und da es gerade die Zeit war, in der sie gebärfähig war, wurde sie schwanger. Kurze Zeit später starb der Yeti bei einem Lawinenunglück, was sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Yeti ist, wie du weißt, und sie wurde dafür verantwortlich gemacht und vertrieben. Sie erreichte unter vielen Strapazen ein Dorf von Schnee-Elfen und wurde von diesen mitleidigen Wesen aufgenommen."

„Da hatte sie aber Glück", erwiderte Mokuba. „Schnee-Elfendörfer sind doch so gut getarnt."

„Genau", nickte Kaiba. „Da hast du gut in der Schule aufgepasst."

„Ich bekomme auch ganz tolle Noten", sagte Mokuba eifrig. „Also musst du die Ausgangserlaubnis wieder unterschreiben, damit ich mich auch mit meinen Freunden außerhalb von Iwazakura treffen kann."

Kaibas Mundwinkel formten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Zeige mir die Noten, wenn wir wieder im Haus sind, dann unterschreibe ich deine Erlaubnis."

„Wirklich?" fragte Mokuba mit strahlenden Augen. „Aber jetzt erzähl weiter."

„Sie gebar einen Sohn und zog ihn in dem Dorf groß. Da sie aber dort keine Nahrung hatte, musste sie jedes Jahr für mehrere Monate weggehen, wobei sie ihren Sohn in der Sicherheit des Schneedorfes zurückließ, da er sich von normaler Nahrung ernähren konnte. Allerdings nicht Fleisch, wie es die Yetis fast hauptsächlich tun, sondern erstaunlicherweise nur Süßigkeiten und Milch."

„Du hast also da gelogen", sagte Mokuba mit verschränkten Armen. „Diese Sachen sind doch nicht ungesund, wenn man sich nur davon ernährt."

„Für dich schon", erwiderte Kaiba ernst und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme, auch wenn es bei ihm etwas merkwürdig aussah, da Yami und Yugi beide einen seiner Arme eingehackt hatten und nicht losließen, sondern nur über die beiden Brüder lächelten. „Du bist nämlich kein Klami-Yeti-Mischling."

„Oh, richtig", stimmte Mokuba bedrückt zu und schaute schmollend zu Boden. Aber schon wenige Sekunden später schaute er wieder mit leuchtenden Augen auf. „Und wie ging es weiter mit…?"

„San Alaus heißt er", informierte ihn Kaiba. „Also, seine Mutter ließ ihn in der Obhut von Pflegeeltern, die sich sehr gut um ihn kümmerten und ihn sehr liebten, und seine Mutter war insgesamt nur zwei Monate im Jahr bei ihm. Auch wenn er das Leben im Dorf sehr schön fand und alle ihn mochten, obwohl er anders war als sie, wünschte er sich doch, dass seine Mutter ständig bei ihm bleiben könnte. Er erkannte, dass Kinder die meisten Glücksgefühle ausstrahlten und dass diese auch noch am intensivsten und reinsten waren."

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Kinder auch meist einfacher glücklich zu machen sind als Erwachsene, nicht wahr?" fragte Yugi dazwischen.

„Ja, genau", antwortete der Braunhaarige. „Er entwickelte einen Zauber, den er auf Spielzeug legte, und jedes bisschen Freude, dass durch dieses Spielzeug hervorgebracht wurde, wurde von dem Spielzeug in eine Kristallkugel geleitet, die er an einen Baum hängte. Da er zu der Zeit, als er dies erfand, schon alt genug war, reiste er zu einem Dorf, in dem sich, wenn auch getarnt, zwei Zaubererfamilien niedergelassen hatten. Bei einer der Familien wurde gerade am nächsten Tag die älteste Tochter elf, und daher gab es ihr zu Ehren eine Geburtstagsfeier, und die kleinen Geburtstagsgäste waren schon alle zum Übernachten da. Die Kinder schliefen zusammen im Wohnzimmer, während die Eltern sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzogen. Als endlich alle schliefen, schlich sich San Alaus in das Haus und las mit Hilfe einer Klamifähigkeit in den Gedanken der Kinder ihre Namen und schrieb je einen Namen dem Spielzeug zu, von dem er dachte, dass sich das Kind jeweils am meisten freuen würde. Dann ließ er den Sack mit den Geschenken am Kamin stehen und schlich sich wieder raus. Er versteckte sich und beobachtete, wie die Kinder am nächsten Morgen zuerst aufwachten und sich freudig über die Geschenke hermachten."

„Und das war das erste ‚Weihnachten' mit San Alaus?" fragte Yugi.

„Ja, er kehrte zurück in sein Dorf und sah, dass seine Erfindung einwandfrei funktionierte, und seine Mutter konnte bei ihm bleiben. Mit ihrer Hilfe machten sie daraus ein riesiges Projekt und nun leben alle Klami zusammen im Weihnachtswald, der in einer riesigen erleuchteten Höhle unter dem Nordpol liegt und ernähren sich dort vom gesammelten Kinderglück. Den meisten Zauberern sind nur wenige Details der Geschichte bekannt, und das ganze Wissen um die Person von Alaus beschränkt sich leider nur auf wenige reinblütige Zaubererfamilien. Die meisten begnügen sich damit, dass da ein Elfenführer ist, der ihre Kinder beschenkt. Nicht dass sie es leicht in Erfahrung bringen könnten, denn die ganze Geschichte zu kennen, gibt den betreffenden Familien einen besonderen Stolz und sie bilden sich ein, dass es Zeichen ihrer langen Reinblütigkeit ist und hüten dieses Geheimnis deshalb mit allen Mitteln."

„Wow", machte Mokuba. Nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte, fragte er aber misstrauisch: „Aber Nii-sama, nur Zaubererkinder bekommen was, oder? Heißt dass, ich bekomme eins vom Weihnachtsmann… äh, Weihnachts-Yeti persönlich?"

„Nein, Mokuba, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Auch Zaubererkinder bekommen nur Geschenke bis sie 11 Jahre sind."

„Wie gemein…", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige schmollend.

„Aber wie kommt es zu der Muggellegende mit Santa Claus?" fragte Yugi.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich vermute ein Zauberer, vielleicht einer mit Muggeleltern, hat es jemandem erzählt und dieser hat einige Teile der Geschichte genommen, sie mit dem ihm vertrauten Namen vom heiligen Nikolaus verbunden und schon gab es Santa Claus. Und dass es der Tag war, an dem Christus laut der Kirche geboren worden sein soll, ist Zufall."

„Wir werden bald ankommen", ließ sich die fröhliche Stimme des Kutschers plötzlich vernehmen. Während Kaibas Erzählung waren sie in Windeseile durch die Luft geflogen und flogen nun schon seit einiger Zeit über weiße Eis- und Schneefelder. „Bitte halten sie sich fest und verschütten sie nicht ihren Kakao."

„Was für Kakao?" fragte Mokuba verdutzt.

„Oh, ich vergaß, Ihnen ihren Kakao für die Fahrt zu geben?" fragte der Kutscher verdutzt. „Nun, hier haben sie ihn."

Mit einem Wink von ihm erschienen plötzlich Tassen mit heißem Kakao in ihren Händen. „So, nun aber festhalten", sagte der Kutscher und lenkte den Schlitten plötzlich relativ steil nach unten, direkt auf eine riesige weiße Fläche zu. Kaiba warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, verkniff sich aber einen beißenden Kommentar, während er mit einem einfachen Zauber dafür sorgte, dass sich der Inhalt der Tassen während der Fahrt nach unten nicht über sie ergoss. Die Kutsche durchbrach problemlos die Schneedecke, und sie fanden sich in einer riesigen, hell erleuchteten Höhle wieder, in der sich eine kleine Stadt befand, in der sehr viel los zu sein schien, dem Gewimmel nach zu urteilen.

„Willkommen in Christelborg. Ich hoffe, sie werden ihren Aufenthalt genießen", erwiderte der Elf grinsend, als er den fliegenden Schlitten auf dem Dach einer Herberge zum Stehen brachte. Sofort wuselten weitere freundliche Elfen herbei. „Willkommen", begrüßte eine ältere Elfe sie. „Folgen Sie mir, ich bringe sie zu ihren Zimmern. Die Zeremonie zur Verabschiedung von San Alaus findet bereits in einer halben Stunde statt, und sicher wollen sie die Parade nicht verpassen."

Während sie der Elfe zu zwei nebeneinander liegenden Zimmern folgten, erzählte diese ihnen das Wichtigste zu den Feierlichkeiten. Eine Viertelstunde später trafen sich die drei Schattenmagier und Mokuba in der unteren Empfangshalle mit den anderen drei Familien, die die gleiche Herberge besuchten. Obwohl jede der Familien aus einem anderen Land kam, konnten sie sich durch den Sprachzauber, der über die gesamte Höhle gelegt worden war, problemlos verständigen, so wie die Elfen sich durch ihre Kugeln mit jedem verständigen konnten, wie die vier erfuhren.

Von der Chefin der Herberge wurden die Gäste zu einem von fünf Ehrenterrassen geführt, die für die Zauberer waren, die an der diesjährigen Zeremonie teilnehmen durften. Um den Platz, auf dem die Terrassen waren, drängelten sich in freudiger Erwartung die Elfen. Die meisten waren Schnee-Elfen, doch auch einige etwas höher gewachsene und vermummte Elfen waren anwesend; die Klami nach der Vermutung der Schattenmagier.

Schließlich hielt der Bürgermeister eine kleine Rede, in der er auf die Bedeutung des Weihnachtsfestes hinwies und sagte, wie stolz er war, dass auch dieses Jahr wieder alle Probleme und Problemchen gelöst worden waren und einem glücklichen Fest nichts im Wege stand. Anschließend steckte er unter tosenden Beifall der Elfen einen goldenen Schlüssel in ein riesiges Tor, das sich öffnete und aus dem unter dem vertrauten Läuten der Glocken ein riesiger Schlitten hervorkam. Darauf saß ein großer Yeti, dessen schneeweißes Fell im bunten Licht leuchtete. Auffällig war, dass er um die Augen und auf den Wangen kein Fell hatte, was sein Gesicht sehr rund, freundlich und irgendwie menschenähnlich erscheinen ließ. Er trug eine rote Jacke und Hose, braune Handschuhe und schwarze Stiefel sowie einen schwarzen Gürtel.

Zwischen den Ärmeln und Handschuhen lugte etwas von seinem Fell hervor, ebenso wie aus dem großen Ausschnitt in seiner Jacke, was es erscheinen ließ, als ob er einen Bart hätte. Er winkte fröhlich lachend der Menge zu. Sein Schlitten, der mit schweren Säcken beladen war, begann zu schweben, und er lenkte ihn einmal um den Platz über den Köpfen der jubelnden Elfen, und warf den kleineren Zaubererkindern, die als Gäste da waren, gleich ihre Geschenke zu, die sie mit strahlenden Augen und unter lauten Dankesrufen entgegennahmen.

Anschließend lenkte San Alaus seinen Schlitten gen Eisdecke und seine magischen Rentiere zischten mit ihm davon. Nur wenige Sekunden später war er verschwunden. Das Tor blieb offen, und die Zauberer und Elfen verteilten sich auf dem Platz bzw. in dem Hof hinter besagtem Tor, in dem das Büffet für die nun stattfindende Party stand und wo es auch Karten gab, auf der man verfolgen konnte, wo San Alaus gerade war.

Das Fest ging bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und endete mit der Heimkehr des Yeti-Klami-Mischlings, nur um in eine weitere Party in seinem Beisein überzugehen. Mokuba aber schlief bereits lange vorher ein und wurde von seinem Bruder ins Bett getragen. Die drei Schattenmagier hingegen genossen das bunte Treiben, während sie zusammengekuschelt auf ihrem Balkon saßen, von dem sie einen sehr guten Überblick hatten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Annuket: Da fällt mir ein…wenn es nur weltweit 3 weiße Drachen gibt, warum sind die dann eigentlich auf japanisch? Und wenn sie es wären, dürfte Kaiba doch eigentlich in weltweiten Turnieren nicht mit ihnen spielen, weil man sich ja auf eine Sprache einigen muss. Sehr merkwürdig…  
Magician: Die Regeln des Spiels standen, als der Manga gezeichnet wurde, ja noch gar nicht fest. Deshalb auch die vielen Dinge, die anders sind. Das ganze Regelwerk hat er sich erst hinterher ausgedacht, weil er von vielen Leuten gelöchert wurde, die das spielen bzw. verkaufen wollten. Aber dass Kaibas Blue-Eyes (der von Sugoroku ja auch, es sind ja insgesamt vier) alle auf Japanisch sind, liegt wohl nur daran, dass der Manga eben für Japaner geschrieben wurde. Oder er hat da einfach nicht aufgepasst...

((2)) Magician: Warum gerade die? Weil's so im Buch steht?  
Annuket: Es steht nicht direkt drin. Die Jungen der fünften sind im Buch aber definitiv wach, weil Harry und Ron da sind. Bei den anderen steht es nicht, aber ich denke, dass die Jungen der sechsten mitbekommen wie Fred und George geholt werden und die Mädchen der vierten durch Wecken von Ginny.

((3)) Nur noch mal zur Erinnerung, Harry wusste von Nevilles Eltern nur, weil Dumbledore es ihm verraten hatte, und die anderen Schüler denken, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater tot sind. Er bringt es nicht über sich zu erzählen, dass sie wahnsinnig geworden sind, auch wenn es nicht ihre Schuld ist oder so. Daher weiß es Draco nur von seinem Vater.

Annuket: So, das war's schon wieder. Ok, das Kapitel ist eigentlich wieder etwas länger als die letzten gewesen, aber es ist dafür ja nicht wirklich viel passiert. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, und in zwei Wochen geht es mit Weihnachten weiter.


	23. Kapitel 22: Der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag

Annuket: Und hier ist Kapitel 22. Irgendwie hatte ich zu Anfang gehofft, dass ich mich bei Kapitel 22 schon dem Ende nähere, aber irgendwie komme ich nicht aus dem Knick. Weihnachten sollte eigentlich insgesamt auch nur 1 oder 2 Kapitel lang werden, aber irgendwie schaffe ich das nicht. Blödes Krankenhaus!  
Magician 'liegt mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch, grummelt': Das war ja wohl nicht das einzige! 'knurrt' Ich bring dich um, nur dass du es weißt.  
Annuket 'mit Unschuldsblick': Wieso? Ich bin doch ganz lieb gewesen...  
Magician 'hebt den Kopf und durchbohrt Annuket mit einem mörderischen Blick': ANNUKET...  
Annuket 'weicht zurück': Weißt du... ich hab noch was zu erledigen... 'verläßt fluchtartig den Raum und verschnauft hinter der nächsten Ecke, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hat, dass Magician nicht hinter ihr her ist' Ok, der Lemon in diesem Kapitel hätte auch nicht sein müssen, aber jetzt ist er geschrieben (wenn auch nicht so gut), und ich habe Magician damit gequält, weil sie es kontrollieren musste (und dieses Mal war sie dabei wesentlich aktiver 'böse grins'). Naja, aber zunächst wieder vielen Dank für die Reviews. Dax, du warst schon wieder die schnellste. Danke schön. 'freu'   
An Hannakaiba20: Ich halte Draco für einen normalen (wenn auch manchmal etwas verzogenen) Jungen und nicht wirklich böse und das wollte ich da nur klar machen. Schön, dass dir die Weihnachtsgeschichte gefallen hat. Irgendwie ist sie länger geworden, als ich dachte. Ich hoffe, dir wird auch dieses Kapitel gefallen.  
An Lilly: Da bist du ja wieder. Ja, das Leben ist manchmal wirklich stressig… Aber ich finde es auch teilweise schwierig bei 25°C über Weihnachten zu schreiben. Das Dumme ist, ich habe bald auch noch meine letzten Lebkuchenvorräte aufgegessen. 'schnief' und dann wird es schwieriger für mich, in Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen. Schlimmstenfalls muss ich mir selbst welche backen… Irgendwie bin ich vom Thema abgeschweift, oder? … Die Idee für die Geschichte hatte ich letztes Weihnachten und habe mir gleich einen Vermerk gemacht, damit ich es nicht vergesse. Ach, und Kekse und Kakao passen doch immer (besonders, da es jetzt ja gerade zumindest bei uns wieder etwas kälter ist).  
An Heavenfly: Wow, ich glaube das ist die erste richtige Kritik, oder? Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, deine Meinung zu sagen, besonders da es sich ja nicht mal um eine Flame handelt. Zunächst zu Draco, wie ich schon bei Hannakaiba20 sagte, halte ich Draco für nicht wirklich böse. Dass er besonders in den Büchern so rüber kommt, liegt denke ich teilweise auch daran, dass diese eher Harrys Sicht wiedergeben (und die beiden können sich normalerweise ja nicht leiden) und insofern ist es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass er nicht sehr gut wegkommt. Daher denke ich auch, dass Draco besonders dann widerlich ist, wenn Harry da ist bzw. muggelgeborene, weil er gegen die ja Vorurteile hat (wofür ich aber seine Erziehung verantwortlich mache). Somit komme ich zu dem Schluß, dass er nicht ganz so viel gegen Neville hat (außer vielleicht dass er ‚schwach und tollpatschig' ist) weil er reinblütig ist und auch von Yugi und Kaiba weiß er, dass sie es sind (bei Yami vermutet er es nur). Aber er wird auch bei mir nicht ein kleines Engelchen werden. Er wird zum Beispiel trotzdem zum Inquisitionskommando gehören und somit dem Lauf des Buches folgen. Das wird aber nichts daran ändern, dass er mit den Schattenmagiern befreundet ist. … ‚überleg'… Hab ich da zu viel verraten? Was das unter sich feiern anbetrifft, so sind sie hier davon beeinflusst, dass sie in ihrem Austauschjahr sind und außerdem kommt der ‚unter sich'-Teil, d.h. Lemon, in diesem Kapitel. … Der Lemon ist aber leider schlechter geworden als der letzte. ‚schnief' Blöde Dreier mit dreien… Mokuba ist noch ein Kind, auch wenn er jetzt schon 11 ist und somit knapp über die Grenze kommt, aber dennoch kann er das Fest dort genießen. Außerdem ist dort an dem Ort eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre, die das Fest dort zu etwas besonderem macht und dadurch auch für ältere interessant macht. In Japan ist Weihnachten wirklich eher ein Fest für Verliebte. Soweit ich weiß, ist es eher üblich mit einem romantischen Abend zu zweit zu feiern als mit der Familie, natürlich nur solange es die Familienumstände erlaube (wenn Kinder da sind, dann werden die Eltern sie vermutlich nicht bzw. nicht lange allein lassen). Daher kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Kaiba Mokuba an Weihnachten sich selbst (bzw. Sugoroku) überlassen würde, sondern lieber mit ihm feiert, da er Kaibas einziger Blutsverwandter ist. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel erhält wieder eher deine Zustimmung.  
Gut. Jetzt aber schnell den Disclaimer, ehe mich wieder jemand unterbricht 'schaut sich hektisch um, keiner in Sicht, Annuket atmet auf' Mir ge--  
Peeves 'schwebt überraschend durch die Wand und lacht wahnsinnig': Autoren haben hier keine Rechte. Und eine unfähige, trantütige, Möchtegernautorin wie du könnte ja nie berühmte Geschichten wie Harry Potter oder Yugioh besitzen.'schwebt mit wahnsinnigem Gegacker durch die nächste Wand'  
Annuket 'hat Tränen in den Augen': Magician... 'läuft zu Magician'

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

**Kapitel 22: Der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag**

Nachdem sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden die Party in Christelborg beobachtet hatten, schliefen sie sehr ruhig. Die sanfte, freundliche Aura, die von den Weihnachtskugeln ausging, die für die Klami die Freude der Kinder empfingen und speicherten, durchzog die ganze Höhle und machte sie für alle Anwesenden zu einem wunderschönen Ort der Ruhe und der Freude. Zur Mittagszeit erwachten die drei Schattenmagier und genossen noch ein paar zärtliche Momente miteinander.

Schließlich standen sie auf und gingen, nachdem sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatten, in den Nachbarraum, um nachzusehen, wo Mokuba war. Nachdem sie ihn dort nicht fanden, gingen sie ihn zunächst in der Empfangshalle und dann draußen in der Stadt suchen. Eine halbe Stunde später fanden sie ihn schließlich. Er spielte mit den Kindern der anderen anwesenden Zauberer und ein paar Elfenkindern im Schnee.

Als Mokuba sie sah, begrüßte er sie freudig und umarmte seinen Bruder. „Können wir noch etwas hier bleiben, Nii-sama?" fragte der kleine, schwarzhaarige Junge und setzte seinen Dackelblick auf. „Ich möchte mit Daniel-kun, Shara-chan und den anderen noch ein paar Schneemänner mehr bauen."

Um Kaibas Mund spielte das Lächeln, das nur sein Bruder und seine Geliebten von ihm erhielten, und er sagte: „Ja, du kannst noch etwas mit ihnen spielen. Aber stellt nichts an und lauft nicht zu weit weg."

„Danke, Nii-sama", erwiderte Mokuba mit strahlenden Augen und rannte zurück zu seinen Spielkameraden, nachdem er seinen großen Bruder noch einmal gedrückt hatte.

„Haben wir denn soviel Zeit?" fragte Yugi besorgt, während Mokuba wieder zu den anderen Kindern stieß. „Wir wollten doch Neville um 13:00 Uhr treffen."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", erwiderte Kaiba. „Die Zeit vergeht hier anders, zumindest an den Weihnachtstagen. Unser Rückflug ist laut dieser Uhr-", er deutete auf die Uhr im Rathausturm von Christelborg, „-in etwa zweieinhalb Stunden. Auch wenn wir wieder einige Zeit für den Rückflug brauchen, so werden wir dennoch um 10:00 Uhr wieder in der Villa ankommen."

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Yugi beruhigt. Dann setzte er neugierig hinzu: „Weißt du, wie das mit der Zeit kommt?"

„Nein", gab Kaiba zurück. „Leider habe ich über dieses Phänomen keine Aufzeichnungen gefunden."

„Aber ihr wollt nicht unsere verbleibende Zeit hier damit verbringen, diese Höhle zu erkunden, um das rauszubekommen, oder?" mischte sich nun Yami ein.

„Was spricht dagegen?" fragte Yugi unschuldig zurück.

Yami bedachte ihn mit einem halbherzig wütenden Blick. „Es mag dir ja vielleicht entgangen sein, aber hier liegt überall Schnee. Ich möchte lieber etwas drinnen machen. Ich gebe ja zu, dass das nicht schlecht aussieht, aber ich will da auf keinen Fall durchlaufen müssen. Schon dieses merkwürdige Geräusch, das das Zeug macht, wenn man drauftritt… Außerdem ist es, so schön es aussieht, einfach nur scheußlich kalt."

„Ich bin damit einverstanden, wieder rein zu gehen. Was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir uns in unserem Zimmer aufwärmen?" fragte Kaiba mit einem Blick, der eindeutig sagte, wie das Aufwärmen vonstatten gehen sollte. „Wir haben schließlich noch genug Zeit…"

Nur wenige Minuten später waren sie wieder in ihrem Raum. Noch während Kaiba, der hinter seinen Geliebten eingetreten war, die Tür schloss, fand Yugis Mund den des Pharao, und sie teilten einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Doch dieser währte nicht lange, da Kaiba von hinten an den Rotäugigen herantrat und in sein Ohr hauchte: „Dir ist also kalt, mein Pharao, ja?"

Yamis Körper durchliefen wohlige Schauer, als der Atem des CEOs die Haut um sein Ohr kitzelte, und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Hmmm… Sieht ganz so aus", schnurrte Yugi, der den Kuss unterbrochen hatte. Während Yami seinen Kopf nach hinten drehte und nun den Brünetten küsste, streifte Yugis Atem sanft seinen Hals und verursachte weitere Schauer. „Sieh nur, wie sich seine Härchen aufrichten. Ihm ist ganz eindeutig kalt."

Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem sie von dem Handschuh befreit war, fand die linke Hand des Kleineren ihren Weg unter den rechten Ärmel des Rotäugigen, und sein rechter Arm drückte noch immer den ehemaligen Pharao an sich. Auch die Hände des CEOs waren nicht untätig während des Kusses. Geschickt öffnete er ein paar Knöpfe der Jacke, bevor seine linke Hand sich unter den Pullover Yamis schlich. Die plötzliche Kälte an seinem Bauch, da Kaiba keine Handschuhe benutzt hatte, ließ die Bauchmuskeln des ehemaligen Geistes zusammenzucken. „Ja, er zittert auch wie ein kleines Vögelchen", hauchte Kaiba, als er den Kuss unterbrach. „Wir müssen ihn ganz dringend aufwärmen."

„Ja", bestätigte Yugi mit lustvollen Augen. Er hatte seine Hand in dem Moment wieder von dem Arm des Rotäugigen zurückgezogen, als Kaiba angefangen hatte zu sprechen, und benutzte nun beide, um seine Schuhe und seine Jacke abzustreifen. „Am besten am Kamin. Das gehört schließlich fest zu den Freuden des Winters und somit auch des Schnees: Das Aufwärmen, nachdem man draußen war."

„Ich glaube, wenn du es so sagst, dann kann ich durchaus den Schnee schätzen lernen, auch wenn ich ihn immer noch für unnatürlich halte", sagte Yami, und seine Augen glitzerten lüstern. Er drehte sich in der Umarmung seiner Geliebten halb um, so dass er Kaiba inniger küssen konnte, während Yugi an seinem Hals knabberte und gleichzeitig seine Jacke öffnete.

Nachdem auch er sich seiner Stiefel entledigt hatte, lenkte der CEO seine Geliebten mit kleinen Schritten in Richtung des Kamins. Gierig fuhren seine noch immer kühlen Hände erneut unter den Pullover Yamis und erreichten, nachdem sie sich am Bauch des ehemaligen Pharao etwas gewärmt hatten, weiter oben seine Brustwarzen. Diese waren durch die Reize schon etwas hart, bevor der Braunhaarige sie sanft massierte und mit ihnen spielte. Schließlich entschied er, dass der Pullover des Rotäugigen ihn zu sehr behinderte und zog ihn aus.

Währenddessen hatte Yugi vor dem Kamin ein großes, weißes Fell gezaubert und hatte sich bis auf die Hose ausgezogen. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten das Schauspiel, das seine Geliebten ihm boten, genossen und dabei nervös und erregt an seiner Unterlippe gekaut hatte, entschloss er sich dazu, nun wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er schmiegte seinen etwas kleineren Körper von hinten an Yami, der sich ganz Kaiba zugewandt hatte, nachdem Yugi die Umarmung mit ihm gelöst hatte. Der ehemalige Pharao wusste, wie sehr der Kleinere es liebte, ab und zu seine Geliebten einfach nur beim Liebesspiel zu beobachten. Überrascht, dass Yugi nicht noch länger nur zugeschaut hatte, zuckte der Rotäugige zusammen, als die Arme des Kleineren sich um seinen Körper schlangen und eine der zierlichen Hände mutig den Weg zu seinem Schritt fand, wo sie zärtlich auf und ab strich.

Die andere Hand des Kleineren hingegen hatte, schon als er Yami umarmte, die Beule in der Hose des CEOs berührt, der daraufhin den Kuss mit Yami atemlos unterbrach und aufstöhnte. Yami öffnete seine Augen, als die inzwischen feuchten und wunden Lippen Kaibas die seinen verließen, und bemerkte trotz der überschwellenden Lust, die Yugis Berührung auch in ihm weckte, dass der Braunhaarige noch eindeutig zu viel an hatte. Eine Sekunde und ein bisschen Schattenmagie später trug der Blauäugige nur noch seine Unterhose.

Erneut stöhnte der Größte der drei auf, als er sich nun zwar von der stärksten Einengung befreit, aber dafür auch der Erfüllung umso näher fühlte, da er nun Yugis Berührung umso intensiver spüren konnte. Nicht lange konnte er der Versuchung widerstehen und rieb sich sanft, aber doch verlangend, an der Hand. Gleichzeitig wanderten nun seine Hände von Yamis Brust hinab zu dessen Hosenbund. Durch die Bewegung der Handaußenseite Yugis an seinem Bein wusste er, dass sein kleinerer Geliebter sich gerade an dem Knopf und dem Reißverschluss der Hose des ehemaligen Pharao zuschaffen gemacht hatte. Fordernd und besitzergreifend glitten seine beiden Hände unter den Stoff der Hose und Unterhose des Rotäugigen und schoben die beiden Kleidungsstücke langsam über seine Hüften und seinen Po.

Während die beiden Sachen nach unten rutschten und dann in einem Häufchen auf dem Boden landeten, packte der CEO mit einer Hand besitzergreifend Yamis Po, während die andere die Beule in Yugis Hose fand. Er benutzte seine Schattenmagie, um den Amethystäugigen von seiner letzten Kleidung zu befreien. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob ihre verstärkte Lüsternheit und die Tatsache, dass sie weniger Kontrolle über ihr Verlangen hatten als sonst, auch teilweise an der Umgebung lag, da die Luft in der Höhle von Christelborg mit Liebe und Zuneigung getränkt schien, aber der Gedanke verließ seinen Geist, sobald er erschienen war, da sein Körper eine Ablenkung nicht zuließ. Statt also darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er seinen Geist weiter, um die Verbindung mit seinen Geliebten zu vertiefen, und benutzte dann seine Magie, um seine Finger mit Gleitgel einzucremen, und setzte an, um sowohl Yugi als auch Yami gleichzeitig vorzubereiten.

„Nicht so hastig", hauchte aber der ehemalige Pharao mit Kampfeslust in seiner Stimme, und nun spielte sein Atem um die Haut des sensiblen Ohres des CEOs. „Da ich jetzt aufgewärmt bin, bin ich jetzt wieder viel aktiver."

Erneut benutzte er seine Schattenmagie und sorgte dafür, dass nun auch der Braunhaarige vollständig entblößt war. Kaiba zuckte lusttrunken zusammen, als Yami ihn nun stärker an sich presste und ihre Glieder sich aneinander reiben konnten. Die Hände des ehemaligen Pharao blieben auch nicht lange auf seinem unteren Rücken, sondern wanderten zielsicher den kurzen Weg hinab zu dem geschützten Eingang zum Körper des CEOs. Mit dem gleichen Zauber, den vorher schon Kaiba angewandt hatte, bedeckte er auch seine Finger mit Gleitgel, bevor er den ersten in die Tiefen seines größeren Geliebten versenkte.

Augenblicklich presste sich der Braunhaarige mit aller Gewalt gegen Yami, so dass Yugi seine Hände zwischen den beiden zurückzog, damit sie nicht zerquetscht wurden. Während Kaiba nun schon seinen zweiten Finger in Yugis Eingang steckte, ging dieser dazu über, mit der einen Hand Kaibas rechte Brustwarze zu stimulieren und mit der anderen sanft Yamis Wirbelsäule entlang zu streichen und dabei trotz der Tiefe seiner Lust ganz instinktiv die richtigen Stellen zu finden, die weitere Schauer des Genusses über den Körper seines ‚anderen Ichs' jagten.

Nach und nach weitete Yami Kaibas und Kaiba Yugis Eingang, und die Leidenschaft, mit der der Amethystäugige und der Blauäugige sich an dem ehemaligen Pharao rieben, wuchs ins Unermessliche. Dieser spürte, dass er, genau wie seine Geliebten, sehr bald seine Grenze erreichen würde, zumindest, wenn er noch länger so zwischen ihnen wäre. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung änderte er kurzerhand ihre Position und sorgte dafür, dass der Braunhaarige sanft auf das von Yugi gezauberte Fell sank. Dadurch wurde die Umarmung zwar kurz unterbrochen, doch der CEO blieb nicht lange allein auf dem weichen Fell, das seine heiße, feuchte Haut sanft kitzelte.

Nur Sekunden nachdem er lag, kniete schon Yugi neben ihm und verband ihre Lippen und Zungen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und streichelte mit seinen Händen seinen Hals und seine Schultern. Während Kaiba den Kuss genoss und seinen kleineren Geliebten seinen Mund erkunden und mit seiner Zunge streicheln und massieren ließ, fanden im Gegenzug seine Finger erneut den hinteren Weg in den Körper des Amethystäugigen. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand verfingen sich Sekunden später in den Haaren des ehemaligen Pharao und massierten sofort liebevoll dessen Kopfhaut.

Yami, der sich schon am Rand der Erfüllung fühlte, kämpfte mit Mühe einen Teil seines Verlangens nieder und fuhr fort, seinen größeren Geliebten mit seinen Fingern vorzubereiten, während er ihm mit der anderen Hand über den Bauch strich und mit seinem Mund eine seiner Brustwarzen liebkoste. Schließlich erreichte der CEO als erster seine Grenze, da er nun im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit seiner zwei Geliebten stand. „Bitte", flüsterte er, nachdem er den Kuss mit Yugi atemlos unterbrochen hatte. „Macht schnell. Genug mit dem Vorspiel."

Über den Link spürte er undeutlich, dass auch die beiden Kleineren dem Höhepunkt ihrer Lust sehr nahe waren. Während Yugi seine Position veränderte, so dass er auf allen vieren über ihm kniete und dadurch die Sicht auf Yami verdeckte, fühlte der CEO, wie Yami sein Becken hob und dass kurz darauf etwas leicht Feuchtes und sehr Hartes und Warmes gegen seinen Eingang stieß, ehe es so schnell wie möglich, ohne ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, in ihm versank.

Kaiba schloss die Augen, und eine Träne löste sich von ihnen. Sofort spürte er leichte Sorge von Yugi und daraufhin auch von Yami, vermengt mit leichten Schuldgefühlen, dass er ihn nicht genug vorbereitet hatte. Der CEO zwang sich dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und lächelte die beiden anderen beruhigend an, während er ihnen die Gefühle der überwältigenden Freude, der unendlichen Liebe und des Genusses über den Link sandte, die die Träne aus ihm hervorgebracht hatten. Auf den Gesichtern des ehemalige Pharao und seines Befreiers erschien ein beruhigter Ausdruck, und auch sie sandten die gleichen Gefühle zurück zueinander und zu dem Brünetten.

Während Yami letzterem nun dennoch Zeit gab, sich an die Dicke und Länge seines Penis zu gewöhnen, ergriff Kaiba Yugis Pobacken, während dieser zunächst quälend langsam, aber dann schneller das Glied des Braunhaarigen in seinen Körper aufnahm und mit sanftem Druck seiner inneren Wände willkommen zu heißen schien. Yami nutzte die Gelegenheit, um an dem Hals und der noch empfindlicheren Halsbeuge des Amethystäugigen zu knabbern, was diesen lustvoll wimmern ließ. Nachdem sie durch die Gedankenverbindung spürten, dass sie alle bereit waren, begannen sich Yugi und Yami in perfekt aufeinander abgestimmtem Rhythmus zu bewegen, und der Braunhaarige ergänzte sie.

Nachdem sie so lange wie möglich diesen erotischen Tanz ausgeführt und genossen hatten, ergossen sich schließlich ihren Samen gleichzeitig inein- bzw. aufeinander, was mit der gleichen perfekten Harmonie geschah wie alle Bewegungen des letzten Teils ihres Liebesspiels. Mit dem Gefühl von Befriedigung und starker Liebe, welches sie miteinander teilten, ruhten sie eine Weile aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Fell in der Wärme und im angenehmen Schein des Feuers.

Allerdings konnten sie es nur etwa zwanzig Minuten genießen, da sie sich dann erneut duschen und anziehen mussten. Yugi ließ das Fell wieder verschwinden, während Yami mit einer Handbewegung ihre wenigen Sachen zusammenpackte. Dann holten sie Mokuba ab und wurden von der Kutsche zurück zu ihrer Villa in Großbritannien gebracht.

Die Fahrt zurück war sehr schön. Sie saßen warm in der Kutsche, tranken heiße Schokolade und genossen die Aussicht. Zwar herrschte zunächst außerhalb der Höhle wieder die Polarnacht, doch hatten sie das Glück, einige Zeit die Polarlichter um sich bewundern zu können.

Wie versprochen kamen sie um exakt 10:00 Uhr an und nachdem sie sich von dem Kutscher verabschiedet hatten, flog er schnell mit seinem Schlitten davon. Während Gerold ihr Gepäck ins Haus brachte und damit verschwand, betraten sie das inzwischen sehr festlich für die Feier geschmückte Haus. Als Yugi, Yami und Kaiba noch die Dekoration bewunderten und Ani und die anderen dafür lobten, stürmte Mokuba in das Wohnzimmer und stürzte sich auf die Geschenke, die er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte und die für ihn unter dem Weihnachtsbaum bereitlagen.

Um kurz nach 11 Uhr kamen Sugoroku und Dumbledore an. Weitere Geschenke wurden ausgetauscht, und am meisten Freude strahlte der Schulleiter aus, da er, wie er sagte, noch nie so viele mit Süßigkeiten gefüllte Socken bekommen hätte, obwohl er sie sich jedes Jahr wünschte.((1))

Das Weihnachtsessen genossen die sechs im Esszimmer, das magisch für diesen Anlass vergrößert worden war, so dass auch die Duelmonster des Hauses und die Hauselfen teilnehmen konnten. Letztere zögerten lange, ehe sie bereit waren, sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen, nachdem sie das Essen serviert hatten, aber nachdem sie sich ein wenig entspannt hatten, aßen sie sogar etwas von dem Dessert.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Mokuba fast augenblicklich in seinem Zimmer, um gleich eines seiner neuen Videospiele, die er bekommen hatte, auszuprobieren. Sugoroku und Dumbledore folgten ihm, um ihm zuzuschauen. Die drei Schattenmagier erkundigten sich noch kurz bei Ani, ob die Vorbereitung der Feier planmäßig verlief und nachdem sie sie beruhigt hatte, zogen die drei sich ihre Schuhe und Mäntel an und fuhren in der Limousine nach London.

Mit Hilfe von Zaubern kamen sie nur fünf Minuten später in einer kleinen Seitenstraße im Herzen von London an.((2)) Sie stiegen aus und warteten ein paar Minuten, während derer Yugi und Kaiba Yami ab und zu mit Schnee bewarfen. Der ehemalige Pharao bekam es aber jedes Mal nur von dem kleineren Japaner mit, der jeden der strafenden, wenn auch nicht wirklich bösen Blicke mit den unschuldigsten Augen abblockte, die er aufbringen konnte.

Schließlich nahm der Rotäugige seinen Geliebten fordernd in die Arme und hauchte in sein Ohr: „Du willst wohl unbedingt, dass mir wieder kalt wird, oder?"

Yugis Wangen, die sowieso schon von der Temperatur leicht gerötet waren, ähnelten daraufhin stark einer Tomate. Zufrieden grinsend verwickelte der ehemalige Herrscher ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Bevor Kaiba sich aber ebenfalls einmischen konnte, räusperte sich jemand am Eingang der Seitenstraße. Yami löste den Kuss, und sie drehten sich alle drei zu der Person um.

Es war Neville, der nun mit rotem Gesicht zu Boden schaute. „Hallo, ihr drei", begrüßte er sie schüchtern. Auch wenn er sie öfter in solchen Momenten sah, konnte er sich dennoch nicht daran gewöhnen.

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, tauchte hinter ihm die streng aussehende Hexe mit dem merkwürdigen Geierhut auf, die Yugi in der Winkelgasse bei seinem ersten Treffen mit dem Gryffindor gesehen hatte. Als sie sie sah, lächelte sie, obwohl sie dadurch erstaunlicherweise noch strenger aussah, und sagte: „Guten Tag und ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest."

„Ihnen auch ein frohes Fest und dir natürlich auch, Neville", sagte Yugi, der wie immer in solchen Momenten für seine Geliebten sprach, die nur höflich mit den Köpfen nickten.

Die alte Frau reichte dem kleineren Japaner die Hand und sagte: „Du bist Yugi, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich, dass wir uns im Sommer kurz getroffen haben. Und dies müssen Yami und Kaiba sein. Neville hat mir so viel von euch erzählt, dass ich den Eindruck habe, euch schon lange zu kennen."

Neville wurde rot. Peinlich berührt starrte er zu Boden und flüsterte: „Oma!"

Yugi hatte derweilen die Hand der Hexe gedrückt und sagte, ohne auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund einzugehen: „So ist es. Und es ist uns eine große Ehre, dass wir sie und Neville-kun bei ihrem weihnachtlichen Besuch im Krankenhaus begleiten dürfen."

„Es ist uns eine Freude, euch dabei zu haben", erwiderte Nevilles Großmutter würdevoll. „Alice und Frank würden sich sicher sehr freuen, endlich mal Freunde von Neville kennenzulernen. Bisher hat sich noch niemand von denen für solch heldenhafte Personen interessiert, die ihren Verstand im Kampf gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen verloren haben."

Neville, der aufgeschaut hatte, als Yugi gesprochen hatte, sah erneut beschämt zu Boden. Die alte Frau schien es nicht zu bemerken und redete unbeirrt weiter: „Aber andererseits ist nun mal die Jugend von heute oft derart gedankenlos. Nun denn. Wir sollten nicht länger hier draußen stehen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand eine Erkältung bekommt."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand erhobenen Hauptes wieder um die Ecke und somit aus der Sicht der drei Austauschschüler. Sie gingen zum Eingang der Straße, und Yugi ergriff Nevilles Hand und drückte sie, während er ihn ermunternd ansah. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn gequält, aber auch mit einem schwachen Leuchten in den Augen an.

Gemeinsam folgte die vier Schattenmagier der Hexe, die wenige Sekunden später vor einer sehr hässlichen Schaufensterpuppe eines Kaufhauses namens ‚Reinig & Tunkunter GmbH' stehen blieb. Aus Büchern wussten die drei Austauschschüler, dass dieses Geschäft, das angeblich renoviert wurde, seit 15 Jahren das getarnte Zaubererkrankenhaus war.

Aufgrund der vielen verletzten und verfluchten Zauberer während des Krieges mit Voldemort hatte sich das Ministerium zusammen mit einem Gremium, bestehend aus den besten Heilern, dazu entschlossen, dieses allgemeine Krankenhaus zu schaffen, statt der vielen einzelnen Stationen, die vorher über das ganze Land verteilt gewesen waren. Es war damals häufig vorgekommen, dass sich heilersuchende Zauberer in ihrer Panik an die falsche gewandt und dann den Transport in die für sie zuständige Sektion nicht überlebt hatten bzw. sich ihr Zustand unnötig verschlimmert hatte. Da jetzt alle heilerischen Gebiete unter einem Dach waren, konnte dies nun verhindert werden.

Zufrieden sah Augusta Longbottom, dass die vier Jugendlichen endlich bei ihr waren. Sie schaute sich noch einmal nach rechts und links um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Muggel auf der Straße waren, die ihnen Beachtung schenken könnten, auch wenn das aufgrund der Schutzzauber äußerst unwahrscheinlich war. Außer ihnen war nur noch ein Ehepaar mittleren Alters auf der Straße, das gerade aus einer Seitengasse gekommen war. Ein Blick auf die Kleidung der beiden Menschen überzeugte Nevilles Großmutter allerdings, dass es sich bei ihnen um Zauberer handelte und dass sie somit keine Vorsicht walten lassen musste. Währenddessen drängten sich Neville, Yami, Yugi und Kaiba dicht zusammen an die alte Frau, woraufhin diese sich umdrehte und sich an die Scheibe presste. „Guten Tag", sagte sie relativ leise und dennoch streng und gebieterisch. „Wir wollen Alice und Frank Longbottom besuchen."

Die Puppe nickte schwach und krümmte einen ihrer Gliederfinger. Augenblicklich spürten die drei Austauschschüler, wie vor ihnen Magie einen unsichtbaren Eingang freigab, und Mrs. Longbottom verschwand augenblicklich darin. Die Schattenmagier folgten. Das Durchqueren der Barriere fühlte sich an, als ob sie eine kühle Schicht Wasser durchschritten, aber ohne nass zu werden. Erstaunt drehte sich Kaiba um, nachdem sie drinnen waren. „Was ist denn?" fragte Yami, als er bemerkte, dass der CEO nicht mit ihm Schritt hielt.

„Das war angenehm", erwiderte der Blauäugige erstaunt auf Japanisch. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Zauberer dazu fähig sind, eine Barriere zu schaffen, die sich nicht scheußlich anfühlt."

Yami grinste. „Aber ich hoffe, du gehst jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit rein und raus, um das Gefühl zu genießen."

Kaiba bedachte ihn mit einer leichteren Variante seines bösen Blickes und antwortete verdrießlich: „Ich bin nicht wie ein Kind, dass ständig Fahrstuhl fahren muss, weil es ihm irgendeine merkwürdige Befriedigung gibt."

Yugi kicherte über das Verhalten seiner Geliebten. „Kommt ihr?" fragte er dann.

Yami nickte ihm, noch immer grinsend, zu und schloss zu dem Kleineren auf. Kaiba folgte eine Sekunde später mit verschränkten Armen und gerunzelter Stirn, was ihn etwas an ein schmollendes Kind erinnern ließ. Mit schnellen Schritten holten sie Mrs. Longbottom an einer Schwingtür wieder ein, die entweder ihr Stehenbleiben nicht bemerkt oder ignoriert hatte.

Sie folgten einem langen Korridor zu den Treppen und begannen, sie hochzugehen. Mrs. Longbottom, die nicht mehr die jüngste war und daher Schwierigkeiten hatte, bis in den vierten Stock zu laufen, ohne außer Atem zu geraten, benutzte einen schwachen Selbstschwebezauber, der es ihr ermöglichte, den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie trotzdem würdevoll hinaufstieg. Schließlich kamen sie an ihrem Ziel, dem vierten Stockwerk, an.

Durch die Schwingtür, über der in großen Buchstaben ‚Fluchschäden' zu lesen war, betraten sie einen weiteren Gang. Schilder deuteten in die beiden Richtungen des Ganges und zeigten Besuchern und Patienten, wo sie hinmussten. Nevilles Großmutter schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, sondern folgte zielstrebig dem Gang nach links.

Endlich erreichten sie eine Tür, neben der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Betreuung der Janus-Thickey-Station – Bitte melden Sie Ihren Besuch bei uns' hing. „Wartet hier, während ich mit Madame Strout((3)) spreche", sagte Mrs. Longbottom. Sie klopfte und betrat das Zimmer, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Entschuldigt, dass sie etwas herrisch ist", flüsterte Neville beschämt.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Yugi. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür fragte er ein paar Sekunden später: „Dauert das Anmelden lange oder ist es geheim, oder so?"

„Nein", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. „Aber Oma spricht jedes Mal vor unserem Besuch mit Madame Strout, sowie Mrs. Cares oder Mrs. Angelos, den drei Heilerinnen hier, um das Neueste über den Zustand meiner Eltern zu erfahren. Aber sie hat mich noch nie dafür mit reingenommen, da sie meint, es würde mich nur zu sehr aufwühlen."

Neville seufzte und schaute seine Freunde an. „Ich fürchte, das dauert jetzt erst einmal ein paar Minuten. Setzen wir uns." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten Spruch zauberte er einen Stuhl und wiederholte das drei Mal.

„Du bist viel besser im Anwenden von normalen Zaubern geworden", stellte Yami fest. „Sonst waren deine Zauber immer etwas unsicher, aber diesen Zauber schaffst du ohne Probleme, und das ist Sechstklässler-Niveau. Liegt das am Auge?"

Nevilles Gesicht rötete sich, und er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Aber an diesen Zauber bin ich gewöhnt. Das war der erste Zauber, den ich bewerkstelligen konnte, da Oma mich hier immer warten ließ. Als ich ihn entdeckt hatte, habe ich ihn so lange geübt, bis ich ihn konnte."

Während er das sagte, öffnete sich die nächste Tür den Gang runter, und zwei schluchzende Hexen traten heraus. „Warum musste sie sterben?" flüsterte die eine unter Tränen zur anderen, und die Schattenmagier hörten es nur, weil ihre Ohren besser waren als die anderer Menschen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich fürchte, wir können nicht allzu viel machen, Clarissa", erwiderte die etwas ältere niedergeschlagen. „Mutter kann uns jetzt nicht mehr sagen, wo die Beschwörungsschatulle ist. Wir können nur nach ihr suchen und hoffen, dass wir sie rechtzeitig finden."

„Aber wie denn? Mein kleiner Ilanus wird sterben, wenn das Familienritual jetzt nicht beendet wird, das Mutter eingeleitet hat, bevor sie gestorben ist. Ich hasse sie für ihre Paranoia, dass sie die Schatulle genauso wie alles andere verstecken muss, damit sie nicht gestohlen wird. Wir haben doch schon überall gesucht--" Ihre Stimme verklang, als sie mit ihrer Gefährtin –der Ähnlichkeit zufolge wahrscheinlich ihrer Schwester- den Gang weiter hinunterging und sich von den Schattenmagiern entfernte.

„Die Armen", sagte Yugi voller Mitleid. Neville nickte zustimmend.

„Macht euch doch nicht unnötig Sorgen. Sie können doch ganz einfach einen Schamanen beauftragen, der dann den Geist ihrer Mutter beschwört, und sie sagt ihnen, wo dieses Ding ist, was sie suchen", erwiderte Kaiba leichthin. „Das ist doch alles kein Problem."

„So einfach ist das nicht. Schamanen sind doch seit etwa achtzig Jahren strengen Richtlinien unterworfen, wenn sie aus Japan oder China auswandern und hier oder in einem anderen Land praktizieren wollen. Nur die wenigen Prüfer des Schamanenkomitees haben diese komplizierten Sondervollmachten, die sie überall agieren lassen", erwiderte Yugi. „In Großbritannien gibt es laut einem neuen Ratgeber nur etwa drei."

„Das reicht doch", antwortete Kaiba. „Einer von denen wird schon für diese Familie zur Verfügung stehen."

„Theoretisch schon", sagte Neville traurig. „Aber es ist trotzdem nicht so leicht, wie du dir das vorstellst. Die Schamanen hier verlangen unglaublich hohe Preise für Privataufträge, schon weil sie sehr hohe Abgaben leisten müssen, wenn sie Klienten betreuen, die keine Erlaubnis vom Ministerium haben. Und auch wenn man über das Ministerium einen Antrag stellt, dass man einen braucht, dauert es mindestens ein halbes Jahr, ehe man einen zu Gesicht bekommt, und das auch nur, wenn das Verfahren problemlos und sehr schnell geht."

Kaiba erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte Neville nur erstaunt an. Plötzlich erhob sich Yami ohne ein Wort. Er stand einen kurzen Moment mit geballten Fäusten und vor Wut zitternd da, bevor er sagte: „Zauberer und besonders ihre Regierung heutzutage können wirklich grausam und unzivilisiert sein! Entschuldigt mich, ich sehe euch später."

Danach stapfte er den Gang in Richtung Treppe hinunter, anscheinend den beiden Frauen hinterher. Yugi und Kaiba wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Letzterer erhob sich und fragte den ehemaligen Pharao besorgt/'/Soll ich dich begleiten?/'/

Der Rotäugige zuckte kurz zusammen, als hätte er die Frage nicht erwartet. Er drehte sich um und schenkte seinen beiden Geliebten ein leichtes Lächeln. /Ich will nur versuchen, mit den beiden Frauen zu reden. Kümmere dich lieber um Yugi./

/-/Das ist doch nicht nötig/-/ protestierte der Kleinere.

Yami schickte Kaiba und ihm eine Welle der Liebe. /Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich weiß schließlich, dass du versuchen willst, in die Seelenräume von Nevilles Eltern einzudringen, um zu schauen, ob du ihnen helfen kannst. Daher ist es besser, wenn Seto hier bleibt. Es ist schließlich sehr viel gefährlicher, in einen Geist einzudringen, als eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen. Wenn aber was sein sollte, kann ich mich sehr gut wehren, wie du weißt, und ihr seid schließlich auch immer nur einen Gedanken entfernt./

Unsicher schaute der Braunhaarige von dem ehemaligen Pharao zu seinem kleineren Geliebten, der genauso unsicher aussah, wie er sich fühlte, und zurück. Schließlich aber nickte er Yami zu, wenn diese Geste auch etwas widerwillig wirkte, und setzte sich wieder auf einen der Stühle.

Neville schaute unsicher dem Besitzer des Millenniumspuzzles hinterher. „Er will nur sehen, ob er ihnen helfen kann", erklärte Yugi vage neben ihm.

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige aber etwas fragen oder sagen konnte, öffnete sich wieder die Tür neben ihnen, und Augusta Longbottom kam heraus, gefolgt von einer mütterlich aussehenden Heilerin. „So, wir können jetzt zu ihnen", verkündete erstere. Dann sah sie sich fragend um. „Wo ist denn Yami?"

„Er hatte Durst und wollte schnell in die Cafeteria", log Kaiba. „Er wird bestimmt bald wiederkommen."

„Er hätte doch auch hier zumindest Tee bekommen, wenn er etwas gesagt hätte", meinte die Heilerin kopfschüttelnd. „Nun ja, dann gehen wir schon mal rein. Er wird ja wissen, wo sie sind, nicht wahr?"

Die Heilerin ging zu der Tür, über der ‚Janus-Thickey-Station' stand, öffnete sie mit einem ‚Alohomora' und trat ein. Mit festen und stolzen Schritten folgte Augusta ihr, während Neville, Yugi und Kaiba hinter ihr die Station betraten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Das ist eine kleine Anspielung auf den ersten Band, wo Dumbledore Harry anvertraut, dass er sich immer Socken zu Weihnachten wünscht, aber alle ihm immer nur Bücher schenken, weil sie denken, dass er sich darüber mehr freut. (S. 233/234)

((2)) Magician: Darf ich noch eine dumme Frage stellen? Warum nehmen sie überhaupt die Limousine? Sie hätten doch gleich durch die Schatten gehen können. ‚verwirrt sei'  
Annuket: Natürlich darfst du fragen. Mit der Limousine fahren sie, damit es somit für Nevilles Großmutter offensichtlich wird, wie sie angekommen sind (es fahren keine öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag laut Buch und apparieren dürften sie in ihrem Alter noch nicht).

((3)) Man erfährt später im Buch nur den Namen von Mrs. Strout als die, die Weihnachten tätig war.

Annuket 'rennt in Raum mit Magician immernoch mit Kopf auf dem Tisch, wirft sich auf sie': Magician, Peeves war gemein zu mir und hat mich beleidigt...  
Magician 'grummelt': Ja und? 'windet sich aus Annukets Griff' Was willst du? Ich bin immernoch böse auf dich.  
Annuket 'hoffnungsvoller Unschuldsblick': Du könntest mich rächen und dich gleichzeit abreagieren. Ist das nichts?  
Magician 'kalt': Nein. 'sieht Annuket vorwurfsvoll an' Ich hatte dich gebeten, keine Lemons mehr zu schreiben. Und was machst du?  
Annuket: Aber ich war bereit, ihn selbst zu kontrollieren (trotz der daraus resultierenden hohen Fehlerzahl). 'überlegt' Versöhnt es dich, wenn ich dir sage, dass in Kapitel 24 ganz viel Yami vorkommen wird? 'murmel' Ok, das dazwischen ist relativ Yugi und Neville lastig, aber das verrate ich dir jetzt nicht...  
Magician 'verdreht die Augen': Annuket, ich weiß, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert. Das ist doch offensichtlich...  
Annuket 'schmoll': Aber trotzdem will ich nicht, dass du mir böse bist. Es tut mir leid. 'so leise murmel, dass Magician sie nicht hört' Auch wenn ich nicht verspreche, dass ich es nie wieder tue... 'wieder laut und Magician zum Tisch schleif' Komm, lass uns Kekse essen und wieder Freunde sein.  
Magician 'seufzt': Schon gut, Schwamm drüber. 'leise zu sich selber' Sie wird es wieder tun... 'seufzt nochmal' Also, was hast du dabei?  
Annuket 'gibt Magician Kekse, die sie mitgebracht hat': Hier. 'sich an Leser wend' Bis in zwei Wochen dann.


	24. Kapitel 23: Treffen in Sankt Mungo

Annuket: Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht. Schon sind wieder zwei Wochen vorbei, und es ist Zeit für das nächste Kapitel. Und die Weihnachtspause zieht sich hin und zieht sich hin…   
Zunächst aber vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich war ja geradezu besorgt, dass du das Kapitel nicht magst, weil du dieses Mal so lange gebraucht hast, Dax. Aber dafür war dann die Erleichterung umso größer, als sie dann kam. Danke schön.  
An HannaKaiba20: Ich habe auch schon schlimmere Lemon gelesen 'sich darin erinner und schauder', aber trotzdem war der erste von mir meiner Meinung nach besser, weil ich es schwierig finde, auf drei Leute gleichzeitig zu achten. Was Dumbledores Reaktion auf Hauselfen am Tisch betrifft, so denke ich, wird ihm das nur ein vergnügtes Funkeln in den Augen entlockt haben. Das mit Nevilles Eltern bekommst du dieses Kapitel raus, aber Yami muss leider bis zum nächsten Mal warten. Da führt Yami zwei lange Gespräche und da er wieder viel zu viel gequatscht haben wird, muss ich den Yami-Teil sogar auf den Anfang von Kapitel 25 ausdehnen. 'grummel' Danke für die Lebkuchen. Ich liebe Lebkuchen. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt noch welche elektronisch.  
An Heavenfly: Schön, dass dich der Lemon anscheinend angesprochen hat. Ich hatte übrigens Magician nicht dazu gezwungen, den Lemon zu korrigieren. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich den Text hätte kopieren und dir schicken können, aber das wollte sie dann doch nicht und hat brav korrigiert, trotz ihrer Proteste. Und sie war nicht so schüchtern wie das letzte Mal ((Magician: ...knurr...)) 'grins' Ich verderbe sie weiter und weiter. 'böses Lachen'… Was Nevilles Eltern betrifft, will ich nichts verraten, sonst hätte ich mir das Kapitel sparen können. Vielleicht das nächste Mal. Danke für den Glühwein, auch wenn ich davon maximal eine kleine Tasse trinken würde.  
An Claudia: Danke für das Lob und die 4 K. Aber du musst dich nicht reinschleichen. Ich freue mich natürlich über jede Review, die ich bekomme, weil ich ja doch auch ganz schön Arbeit in die Kapitel stecke (und Magician natürlich auch), aber du musst deswegen ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Ich lese auch manchmal Geschichten ohne (regelmäßig) Reviews zu schreiben. Das passiert. Manchmal hat man direkt nach dem Lesen halt keine Zeit bzw. ist schon zu müde, und dann vergisst man es. Auf jeden Fall kannst du trotz allem auch erhobenen Hauptes reviewen.  
Madame Strout 'kommt aus ihrem Büro': Geht es nun bald los? Wenn Sie noch lange brauchen ist die Besuchszeit vorbei und ich will meine Schäfchen ja nicht aufregen.  
Annuket: Oh... ja, es geht gleich los. Wir müssen nur noch schnell den Disclaimer machen und dann sind wir so weit.  
Madame Strout: Ach, Sie meinen, dass sie sagen müssen, dass Ihnen weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter oder irgendeine andere Serie gehört, oder? Na dann aber schnell.  
Annuket 'Schweißtropfen': Ok, das kann ich mir ja jetzt sparen. So, und bevor Magician noch etwas sagt und das ganze wieder noch länger wird, fangen wir lieber an.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Teile dieses Kapitels liegen die Seiten 600-605 von ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' zugrunde.

**Kapitel 23: Treffen in Sankt Mungo**

Die Station der chronisch Kranken war freundlich und gemütlich eingerichtet. Zielstrebig ging Mrs. Longbottom an den Krankenbetten vorbei zu zwei Betten im hinteren Teil des riesigen Saales. Yugi und Kaiba hingegen betrachteten interessiert die anderen Patienten rechts und links von ihnen.

Zunächst war da ein recht gut aussehender Zauberer, den viele Fotos von sich umgaben, von denen mehrere signiert waren. Konzentriert schrieb er nun weitere Unterschriften auf Fotos, ohne seiner Umgebung dabei viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Das ist Gilderoy Lockhart", flüsterte ihnen Neville zu. „Er war in meinem zweiten Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und er hatte davor auch einige Bücher geschrieben."

„Ich erinnere mich, eines gelesen zu haben, das ‚Ein Jahr mit einem Yeti' hieß, aber es war nicht sehr informativ. Das meiste war Geschwafel über ihn selbst", meinte Kaiba verächtlich.

Yugi sah so aus, als wolle er den Autor in Schutz nehmen, der gerade zufrieden seine neueste Unterschrift begutachtete und das Blatt dann ordentlich auf die Seite legte, bevor er sich der nächsten Karte zuwandte, doch ehe der Japaner etwas sagen konnte, kam Neville ihm zuvor und sagte leise zu den beiden: „Das traf auch auf seinen Unterricht zu. Soweit ich weiß, wurde er von seinem eigenen Gedächtniszauber getroffen, als er am Ende des vorvorletzten Schuljahres Rons kaputten Zauberstab benutzte, weil er diesen Zauber auf Ron und Harry abschießen wollte."

„Ja", meinte Yugi nachdenklich. „Ich erinnere mich, dass Albus-jii-chan es auch in seiner Erzählung erwähnt hatte. Und wer ist das?"

Lockhart gegenüber lag ein fahlhäutiger, traurig aussehender Mann. Dieser starrte an die Decke und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Als Yugi und Kaiba genauer hinhörten, warfen sie einander einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Mann sprach auf babylonisch, was die beiden aus der Erinnerung Yamis recht gut kannten.((1)) Soviel sie verstanden, waren es zusammenhanglose Wörter und Wortgruppen über Prophezeiungen, Gedankenkontrolle und Dunkelheit.

„Sein Name ist Broderick Bode", erwiderte Neville, nachdem er den Mann kurz nachdenklich gemustert hatte. „Er ist erst seit relativ kurzer Zeit hier, und deshalb weiß ich nicht viel über ihn. Ansonsten bekomm ich ja doch ein paar Einzelheiten mit. Aber er soll wohl für das Ministerium gearbeitet haben.((2))"

„Warum spricht--", hob Kaiba an zu fragen, doch wurde er unterbrochen, da Augusta sich einmischte.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn?" fragte die alte Hexe ungeduldig und dennoch würdevoll. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass die drei an den ersten beiden Betten stehengeblieben waren und miteinander tuschelten. Schuldbewusst und entschuldigend sah Neville sie an und setzte sich mit langsamen Schritten in Bewegung, gefolgt von Yugi und Kaiba.

Zufrieden, dass sie ihr wieder folgten, wandte sich Nevilles Großmutter erneut dem hinteren Teil des Saales zu, wo sich bereits die Heilerin befand und geblümte Vorhänge um die hintersten Betten zauberte, so dass die Besucher mit den beiden Kranken ungestört verkehren konnten. Die Frau, die im Bett neben Mr. Bode lag und deren Gesicht mit Fell bedeckt war, wurde von Yugi und Kaiba ebenso wie die anderen Patienten interessiert betrachtet. Sie schlief im Moment, doch wimmerte sie ab und zu wie ein kleines Hündchen.

„Das ist Miss Agnes Langro((3))", flüsterte Neville, woraufhin die Frau im Schlaf leicht zusammenzuckte, als würde sie auf die Nennung ihres Namens reagieren. „Sie ist auch schon seit fünf Jahren hier. Ich habe gehört, wie eine der Heilerinnen mal erzählte, sie wäre mit einem unbekannten Trank vergiftet und gleich darauf von zwei unterschiedlichen Flüchen getroffen worden. Sie können nicht einmal sagen, welche Flüche es genau waren, nur dass mehrere Tage vergingen, ehe sie gefunden wurde."

Währenddessen waren sie an den Vorhängen angekommen, die die Heilerin, fürsorglich lächelnd, für die drei jungen Männer aufhielt. Augusta war bereits eingetreten und begrüßte Nevilles Eltern. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen?" fragte Madame Strout.

„Nein, danke", erwiderte die alte Frau. „Ich kümmere mich schon darum."

„Gut, dann lasse ich Sie jetzt allein. Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden, wenn Sie etwas brauchen", erwiderte die Heilerin und zog den Vorhang zu, in dem, um die Privatsphäre zu sichern, ein Zauber integriert war, der den Schall nicht nach draußen dringen ließ.

Neville legte mit seinen beiden Freunden die paar wenigen Schritte zu den Betten zurück. Augusta, die gerade die Frau, deren Haare weiß und stumpf waren, an sich gedrückt hatte, drehte sich zu ihnen um und bedachte ihren Enkel mit einem gebieterischen Blick, als sie sah, wie unsicher er von seinen Eltern zu seinen Freunden und zurück schaute. „Neville, willst du deine Eltern nicht begrüßen und sie deinen Freunden vorstellen?" fragte sie harsch.

Neville schluckte und schaute mit roten Wangen zu Boden, ob vor Scham darüber, dass jemand seine Eltern in diesem Zustand sah, über Augustas Worte oder beides wussten die beiden Japaner nicht. „Hallo, Mum, Dad. Yugi, Kaiba, das sind meine Eltern, Frank und Alice Longbottom", sagte er dann, wenn auch leise. „Mum, Dad, das sind Yugi und Kaiba, Freunde von mir."

„Guten Tag", begrüßte Yugi sie und verbeugte sich höflich. „Es ist uns eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Frank sah sie verwirrt an und versuchte sich, trotz des Größenunterschiedes, hinter seiner Mutter zu verstecken. Er duckte sich gerade so weit, dass er über ihre Schulter lugen konnte, und betrachtete Kaiba und Yugi vorsichtig. „Na, na", sagte die alte Hexe gutmütig tadelnd. „Das ist aber kein Benehmen."

Sie drehte sich um und nahm ihn in die Arme. Alices übergroß scheinende Augen hingegen waren nicht von Neville gewichen. Unsicher stand sie von ihrem Bett auf und tapste in ihrem hellblauen Morgenmantel zwei kleine Schritte, bis sie bei ihm war, und schloss ihn dann in ihre Arme.

Während Augusta ihren Sohn zurück auf sein Bett bugsierte, fing Yugi Kaibas Blick auf, und sie nickten einander zu. Nur eine Sekunde später hatte der CEO seinen Millenniumsstab in der Hand und richtete seine Magie auf Nevilles Großmutter. Neville schaute nervös zu seiner Oma, deren Gesicht sich unter dem Licht des Millenniumsstabes entspannte, bevor sie sich verträumt auf Franks Bett setzte.

„Schon in Ordnung, Neville", sagte Yugi beschwichtigend. „Seto wird ihr nicht wehtun. Er hat genug Erfahrung damit, die Geister von Leuten zu kontrollieren. Aber so haben wir mehr Zeit. Es sei denn, du hast deine Meinung geändert?"

Neville schaute noch einen Moment länger seine Großmutter an, ehe sein Blick von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter wanderte. Frank hatte sich auf seinem Bett zusammengekauert und versteckte sich unter seiner Decke, während Alice die Umarmung mit ihrem Sohn gelöst hatte und, leise wimmernd, langsam zurückwich. Zaghaft aktivierte er sein Millenniumsauge, den Blick nicht von seiner Mutter nehmend. Ihre Gedanken waren wirr, angefüllt mit Angst vor allem Dunkel und somit auch vor den Schatten, die sanft im Schein des Millenniumsstabes und nun auch seines eigenen Gegenstandes tanzten und den Raum halbdunkel erschienen ließen. Er drehte sich zu Yugi um, der unsicher von ihm zu seinen Eltern schaute.

„Nein", sagte er leise, klang aber dennoch sehr entschlossen. „Ich möchte, dass du versuchst, sie zu heilen."

Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Mutter und ging auf sie zu. Sie starrte erschrocken auf seine Stirn. „Mum?" sprach er sie sanft an, und seine Stimme war voller Liebe. „Hab bitte keine Angst. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass jemand dir oder Dad oder Oma etwas tut. Aber Yugi, mein Freund hier...", er nickte vage nach hinten, wo Yugi zaghaft einen Schritt nach vorne machte, „...möchte versuchen, dich zu heilen. Lässt du ihn bitte?"

Bewegungslos starrte Alice Yugi an, als er sich ihr weiter näherte. Auf ihrem Gesicht war Verwirrung und Unverständnis zu sehen, doch sie wich nicht zurück, bis er ganz nahe vor ihr stand. Zögerlich nahm er ihre linke Hand in die seine, woraufhin sie zusammenzuckte. Sofort riss sie sich los und flüchtete auf ihr Bett. Yugi folgte ihr langsam, während Neville um das Bett herumging und sich ihr somit von der anderen Seite näherte.

Alice presste sich, in dem Versuch, so weit wie möglich zurückzuweichen, an das Kopfende und schaute ängstlich von Yugi zu Neville und zurück. Yugi seufzte und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Bitte haben Sie keine Angst. Ich will Ihnen nichts Böses tun."

Nach einem letzten versichernden Blick auf Neville holte Yugi seinen Millenniumsschlüssel hervor und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Macht des Schlüssels zu erwecken, doch gerade, als er spürte, wie der Schlüssel ihm antwortete und er bereit war, ihn zu benutzen, zuckte er zusammen, als plötzlich etwas seine goldenen Strähnen berührte.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah erstaunt, wie Nevilles Mutter ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, der frei von Angst war, und mit ihren Fingern vor ihm hin- und herstrich. Verwirrt betrachtete er sie einen Moment, ehe er Nevilles Blick fing, der ihn gebannt anstarrte. „Was?" fragte Yugi.

/'/Du sonderst wieder mal deine Lichtaura ab, und Neville hat sie vermutlich noch nie so deutlich gesehen wie jetzt. Bei eurem Training musstest du dich doch nie so sehr konzentrieren, dass sie so hell ist/'/ meinte Kaiba, der schräg hinter ihm stand und sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte.

/-/Stimmt/-/ erwiderte Yugi nachdenklich. /-/Sie war vermutlich noch nicht mal richtig sichtbar. Das ist wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass er sie wirklich sieht./-/

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sofort nach Yugis Frage zu Boden geschaute, als er merkte, dass er starrte, doch richtete sich aber ein paar Sekunden später wieder auf und schien sich gefasst zu haben. „Nichts", erwiderte er zaghaft. „Nur… Warum umgibt dich so ein Lichtschein?"

„Oh, das…", begann Yugi unsicher. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich, wenn ich mich konzentriere, eher den Lichtteil der Schattenmagie, also helle Schatten, benutze. Seit wir allerdings in dem Tempel waren, von dem ich dir letzte Woche erzählt habe, ist diese Aura viel stärker geworden, und wenn ich meine Kräfte sammle, erscheint sie wie ein heller Lichtkranz um mich. Weder Yami noch Seto wissen etwas Genaueres darüber, nur dass wir alle drei stärker geworden sind. Bei Seto fällt es vermutlich nicht ganz so stark auf, weil ja sowieso viel Dunkelheit hier ist durch das Licht seines Stabes, aber wenn du genau hinschaust, siehst du es um ihn."

Neville betrachtete Kaiba eingehender und ihm fiel auf, dass sich tatsächlich etwas wie eine dunkle Wolke um den CEO gelegt zu haben schien. „Könnt ihr nicht eure Götter fragen, ob sie etwas darüber wissen?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich besorgt. „Nicht dass das heißt, dass ihr eure Magie verausgabt oder so was."

„Das haben wir natürlich gleich gemacht, als wir es das erste Mal bemerkt haben", beruhigte ihn Yugi. „Aber sie sagen, dass es so sein muss. Dadurch werden unsere Körper langsam an die Magiemengen gewöhnt, die sie erhalten, wenn wir unsere letzte Prüfung bestehen."

Der Gryffindor betrachtete sie fasziniert und sah so aus, als wolle er mehr wissen, doch unterließ er es, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, wo sie waren und was sie vorhatten. Auch Yugis Aufmerksamkeit war augenblicklich wieder auf Nevilles Mutter gerichtet, da sie die ganze Zeit in der Luft um Yugi herumgefuchtelt und nun dabei erneut eine Strähne seiner Haare berührt hatte. „Meine Mum scheint auch fasziniert mit deinem Lichtschein zu sein. Ich denke, das heißt, wir werden ohne Probleme anfangen können, oder?"

Yugi drehte sich zu ihm und nickte. Sanft brachte er Alice dazu, sich wieder anzulehnen, wenn auch dieses Mal wesentlich entspannter. Um das Eindringen in ihren Geist zu erleichtern, versetzte er sie in einen sanften Schlaf. Gerade wollte er hineingehen, als er hinter sich hörte, wie Kaiba einen Schritt in ihre Richtung machte, und drehte sich daher mit fragendem Blick um. Doch sofort sah er, dass die Augen des CEOs auf Frank fixiert waren, der unter seiner Bettdecke hervorgelugt und den kleineren Japaner angestarrt hatte, sich nun aber wieder mit einem scharfen Einatmen darunter versteckte, als er den eindringlichen Blick der blauen Augen auf sich spürte.

Kaiba wandte sich Yugi zu, und ein kleines ermutigendes Lächeln spielte um seine Züge: „Sei unbesorgt, ich kümmere mich um alles. Du kannst dich ganz auf sie konzentrieren."

Der Amethystäugige lächelte seinen braunhaarigen Geliebten dankbar an, bevor er sich wieder Alice und Neville zuwandte. Zunächst öffnete er seine geistigen Schilde so, dass Neville seine Gedanken lesen konnte und somit sah, was er sah, bevor er seinen Schlüssel auf Alice richtete. Ohne die geringsten Schwierigkeiten drang er in ihre Gedankenwelt ein, da selbst die natürlichen Abwehrmechanismen eines Geistes bei ihr scheinbar Schaden genommen hatten.

Anstatt sofort in einem Seelenraum zu landen, fiel sein mentales Abbild in einen grenzenlosen, dunklen Raum. Ein paar kleine Brocken von Fußboden oder Wänden schwebten hier und da, sowie Gegenstände, wenn auch die meisten beschädigt oder sogar nur noch in kleinen Bruchstücken vorhanden waren, die teilweise auch zu verschwinden schienen. Scharf sog Yugis geistiges Abbild seinen Atem ein. Noch nie hatte er solche Zerstörung in der Seele eines lebenden Menschen gesehen.

Neville, der in Form eines Geistes folgte, klammerte sich an ihn und lenkte Yugis Aufmerksamkeit so auf sich. „Denkst du, du kannst ihr helfen?" fragte er nervös.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", erwiderte Yugi vorsichtig. „Erst müssen wir das geistige Abbild deiner Mutter finden, da es ihrer eventuellen Heilung schaden würde, wenn ich etwas gegen ihren Willen bzw. ohne ihr Wissen tue. Aber ich muss sagen, dass es weit schlimmer ist, als ich befürchtet hatte."

Betroffen ließ Neville den Kopf hängen, während Yugi sich langsam drehte und dabei das Trümmerfeld betrachtete, in dem sie sich befanden. Schließlich, als er sich halb umgedreht hatte, entdeckte er noch ein kleines Stück intakten Seelenraums, das in der schwarzen Unendlichkeit mit den Trümmern schwebte. Es schien eine der Ecken gewesen zu sein, mit einer Kinderwiege darin. Alices geistiges Abbild war dort, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, und schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Sie stand an der Wiege, bewegte sie und summte verträumt.

Neville sah sie lange stumm an, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen. Der Körper des geistigen Abbildes schien so zu sein, wie er früher einmal gewesen war, etwas besser genährt als die Frau im Krankenhaus, die zu schnell das Interesse an den Mahlzeiten verlor und dann nichts mehr essen wollte, und mit schwarzen statt weißen Haaren. Allerdings war ihre Kleidung an vielen Stellen zerrissen und ihr Körper mit Wunden übersät, die mehr oder weniger stark bluteten. „Mum?" fragte Neville schließlich leise.

Erstaunt drehte sich Alices Abbild zu ihnen um. Sie musterte sie einen Moment mit finsterem Blick und stellte sich dann beschützend vor die Wiege. „Wer seid ihr? Wollt ihr etwa auch meinem Kind Schaden zufügen?" fragte sie misstrauisch, und die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht ließen sie furchterregender erscheinen, als sie war.

„Nein, Mrs. Longbottom", erwiderte Yugi so sanft und doch bestimmt er konnte. „Wir wollen Ihnen helfen."

„Wobei?" fragte sie verwundert. „Wollt ihr meinen Jungen mit mir beschützen?"

„Ja, das auch", erwiderte Yugi, auf das mentale Bild eingehend. Er spürte, wie Neville zusammenzuckte, da ihm klar wurde, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht erkannte. „Wir wollen aber auch diesen Ort hier verändern."

„Wieso? Was ist hier nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Alice, wieder etwas misstrauisch, und sah sich um, ehe sich ihr Blick eisern und wütend wieder auf Yugi und Neville fixierte. „Ihr wollt doch meinem Kind schaden! Seit es so ist, wie es jetzt ist, tut ihm keiner mehr was, also müsst ihr ihm schaden wollen, wenn ihr Veränderung bringt!"

„Nein, Mrs. Longbottom", erwiderte Yugi und hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste seine Hände. „Wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen, ich schwöre es. Aber wollen sie nicht, dass ihr Kind hier eine schönere Umgebung hat? Dass es gefahrlos und frei hier spielen kann?"

Alice wandte ihren Blick misstrauisch von Yugi ab und sah sich um. Der kleinere Schattenmagier spürte, wie Neville immer verkrampfter wurde, je länger er den zerstörten Seelenraum seiner Mutter und ihr stark verletztes geistiges Abbild sah. Mitfühlend legte Yugi seine Hand auf die seines Freundes und flüsterte ihm zu: „Wenn es zu viel für dich wird, geh lieber. Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich sein muss."

Die geistförmige Gestalt des Schwarzhaarigen sah ihn gequält lächelnd an: „Danke Yugi, aber ich will bleiben. Und immerhin weiß ich, dass sie mich liebt und dass ich ihr unglaublich wichtig bin, auch wenn sie mich nicht erkennt."

Yugi lächelte ihn traurig an, nickte aber. „Aber zögere nicht zu gehen, wenn es unerträglich für dich wird."

Währenddessen war Alices näher an sie heran getreten, so dass sie nun am Rand des kleinen Stückes intakten Seelenraumes stand, und nachdem sie sich umgeschaut hatte, blieb ihr Blick an Nevilles geistförmiger Gestalt hängen. Sie legte den Kopf schief und fragte: „Wer seid ihr eigentlich? Du…", ihr Blick war fest auf Neville gerichtet, und sie streckte ihre Hand zu ihm aus, „...siehst meinem Baby zumindest im Gesicht irgendwie ähnlich, nur dass du da was Komisches auf der Stirn hast."

In Neville kämpften unglaublich viele Emotionen miteinander, als er näher zu seiner Mutter schwebte, zaghaft seine Arme zu ihr ausstreckte und sie schließlich, vor Überwältigung zitternd, umarmte, da sie keine Anstalten machte, sich vor ihm zurückzuziehen. „Ich bin ein--", er zögerte kurz, da er sich erinnerte, dass Yugi ihm gesagt hatte, dass er extrem vorsichtig sein musste mit dem, was er sagte, damit seine Mutter sie hier nicht als Feinde sah, weil sie sie sonst nicht heilen konnten. Schließlich sagte er, die Umarmung lösend und sie anlächelnd: „Ich bin der Schutzgeist Ihres Kindes und will daher helfen, es glücklich zu machen. Und das dort ist ein befreundeter Geist von mir, der dabei besser helfen kann als ich selbst."

„Wirklich?" fragte Alices Abbild und sah ihn und dann Yugi prüfend an. Sie überlegte noch einmal einen Moment und fragte schließlich: „Was versteht ihr denn unter einer schönen Umgebung? Ich weiß auch nicht, was Kinder spielen…" Ihr Gesicht zeigte, wie angestrengt sie nachdachte. „Da war etwas mit Bällen…"

„Ja, das wäre ein guter Anfang", sagte Yugi. „Aber was hier wie entsteht, werden Sie allein entscheiden, einverstanden? Ich will nur einen Raum für Sie schaffen, den Sie dann selbst einrichten."

Das Gesicht des Seelenabbildes strahlte trotz der vielen Verletzungen. „Ja, das klingt gut. Dann kann ich vielleicht diese Dunkelheit loswerden", sagte sie glücklich und zeigte auf die ‚Raumlosigkeit', in der Yugi und Neville schwebten. Als sie allerdings weitersprach, wurde ihre Stimme unsicher und traurig: „Aber… Was wollt ihr dafür? Ich kann euch nicht sehr viel geben…"

Panisch sah sie sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf etwas, das Yugi und Neville nicht sehen konnten, und sie lief eilig dorthin. Yugi und Neville betraten nun das kleine Gebiet des Raumes, das noch intakt war. Hinter der Wiege sahen sie ein kleines Tischchen stehen, auf dem alte Fotos von Augusta und Frank und ein paar wenigen anderen Leuten standen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Yugi eine Bewegung, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wiege lenkte. Darin lag eine Babypuppe, die Nevilles Gesicht trug, wie es jetzt aussah, aber ohne das Millenniumsauge.

Ratlos betrachtete Neville die Puppe, nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. „Denkst du wirklich, du kannst sie heilen?" fragte er Yugi besorgt.

Yugi seufzte. „Wirklich heilen kann ich sie leider nicht. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, sie auf den Weg zu bringen. Den Rest muss sie dann alleine bewältigen. Wie ich ihr schon sagte, ich kann nur dafür sorgen, dass es zumindest wieder einen vollständigen Seelenraum gibt, und ich kann ihre mentale Abwehr soweit wiederherstellen, dass nicht gleich beim kleinsten Druck von außen, wenn z.B. die Heiler versuchen, ihr zu helfen, hier Schaden angerichtet wird. Aber ich denke, dass ich sie auf den Weg zur Besserung bringen kann."

„Ist er nicht ein süßes Kind?" fragte die entzückte Stimme Alices hinter ihnen, und sie drehten sich um. Voller Liebe schaute sie in die Wiege und dann zu Yugi und Neville.

Das geistige Abbild von Nevilles Mutter strahlte sie an. „Hier", sagte sie, während sie ihnen jeweils ein Bonbonpapier in die Hand drückte.

Sie bemerkte den fragenden Blick der beiden und legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Kennt ihr das nicht?", fragte sie erstaunt. Dann zuckte sie aber leicht mit den Achseln und erklärte: „Zuerst ist da was drin, aber das ist nicht ganz so wichtig. Und wenn es raus ist, dann fühlt man Freude und Genuss, und diese Papiere knistern leicht in den Händen und glänzen schön bunt."

Neville betrachtete das Papier in seiner Hand glücklich. „Darum schenkst du mir also immer welche", flüsterte er liebevoll, ohne dass seine Mutter es hören konnte.

„Dankeschön", sagte Yugi unterdessen mit warmer Stimme zu Alice, die die beiden jungen Männer vor sich musterte. „Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, fange ich jetzt an."

Nevilles Mutter nickte wild vor Aufregung und starrte ihn gebannt an. Yugi konzentrierte sich und griff auf die Fähigkeiten des Schlüssels zurück. Mehr und mehr Magie floss durch ihn, während er anfing, die noch vorhandenen Steine der ehemaligen Raumgrenzen zu finden und wieder zusammenzusetzen. Allerdings waren viele davon, wie es schien, unwiederbringlich zerstört, und somit musste Yugi ganz neue Raumgrenzen schaffen und damit auch gleich die mentalen Barrieren, die jede Seele mehr oder weniger stark beschützten.

Neville und seine Mutter beobachteten fasziniert, wie Yugi dabei auch die vorhandenen Gegenstände und Sachen, die in der unendlichen Dunkelheit schwebten, zu ihnen heranholte und sie auf den von ihm geschaffenen Boden ablegte, ehe er die Wände und die Decke schuf.

Schließlich war es getan, und Yugi sank erschöpft zu Boden. Bisher hatte er noch nie Einfluss auf einen Seelenraum genommen und hatte erst recht nicht versucht, einen teilweise wieder herzustellen. Zumindest daher erstaunte es ihn nicht, dass er sich fühlte, als wäre er einmal quer durch Schottland und England gerannt, ohne die Hilfe der Schatten zu benutzen, um seinen Körper zu unterstützen.

Er verabschiedete sich freundlich von Nevilles Mutter, bevor er zitternd in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. Kaiba war sofort an seiner Seite und berührte ihn besorgt. /'/Alles in Ordnung? Wie geht es dir?/'/

Mühsam hob Yugi seinen Kopf und sah seinen Geliebten erschöpft an, wobei dennoch ein schwaches, aber glückliches Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete er und benutzte bewusst nicht den Gedankenlink, da er aus dem Augenwinkel auch Nevilles besorgten Blick auf sich sah. „Das hat mich nur ziemlich angestrengt. Vor unserer Feier muss ich dringend noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, aber das ist auch schon alles."

Der Amethystäugige spürte, wie Kaiba seinen Geist und Seelenraum durch ihre Verbindung prüfte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Yugi wirklich nur erschöpft war. Ein paar Minuten später zog sich der CEO schließlich wieder zufrieden in seinen eigenen zurück, nachdem er ihm ein bisschen seiner Kraft übertragen hatte, so dass es Yugi gleich besser ging. Der kleinere Japaner lächelte ihn dankbar an, bevor er seinen Kopf zu Neville drehte. „Aber ich fürchte, dass wir mit einem Besuch des Seelenraumes deines Vaters noch etwas länger warten müssen."

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist schon ok. Ich bin dir schon unendlich dankbar, dass du das für meine Mutter getan hast."

Ehe Yugi etwas erwidern konnte, richtete sich Kaiba wieder auf. „Da ihr jetzt wieder da seid, ist es, denke ich, das Beste, wenn wir langsam gehen. Es ist schon spät."

„Wie lange waren wir denn weg?" fragte Yugi, und sein Blick heftete sich auf das schlafende Gesicht von Alice.

„Fast zwei Stunden", erklärte Kaiba.

„So lange?" fragte Neville ungläubig.

„Ja", bestätigte der CEO. „Deine Oma glaubt übrigens, dass wir die ganze Zeit über die Heldentaten deiner Eltern gesprochen hätten und dass sie ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke ausgepackt haben."

Die beiden nickten, und Kaiba beendete seine Gedankenkontrolle, woraufhin der Raumabschnitt wieder normal aussah. Augusta, die noch immer auf Franks Bett saß, strich ihrem Sohn, der sich noch immer unter der Bettdecke versteckte, über den Rücken. „Nun gut", sagte sie, als würde sie ein Gespräch beenden. „Da Frank müde zu sein scheint und auch Alice eingeschlafen ist, ist es, denke ich, Zeit für uns zu gehen. Außerdem müssen wir noch Yami suchen. Der Junge hat sich bestimmt verlaufen."

Sie erhob sich und ging zum Vorhang. Neville strich seiner Mutter noch einmal liebevoll die weißen Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er aufstand und seiner Großmutter folgte, genau wie Yugi und Kaiba. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ Augusta die Vorhänge zur Seite gleiten, und sie sahen, dass gerade die Heilerin durch die Station wuselte und Weihnachtsgeschenke verteilte.

„Und – oh, Mrs. Longbottom, Sie und ihre Begleiter gehen schon?" fragte die Heilerin, als sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte.

Die alte Hexe nickte, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war von der Gruppe um Lockhart der Ausruf „Neville!" zu hören, und sie drehten sich zu dem Sprecher. Während Augusta die Gruppe der vier jungen Menschen verwundert betrachtete, wurde Neville bleich, als er in ihnen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny erkannte.

Wie ein Wasserfall redete Ron indessen weiter, ohne auch nur im Geringsten auf Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck einzugehen. „Wir sind's, Neville! Hast du gesehen -? Lockhart ist hier! Und wen hast du besucht?"

Neville antwortete nicht, sondern starrte zu Boden. Yugi legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er ihm helfen konnte. „Freunde von dir, Neville, mein Lieber?" fragte Augusta, die ihren Enkel, dessen Gesicht nun zwar wieder Farbe bekam, dafür aber unnatürlich rot wurde, ebenso wenig beachtete und lieber eingängig die vier anderen Hogwartsschüler betrachtete. „Ah ja", sagte sie, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel und sie ihn natürlich erkannte. „Ja, ja, ich weiß natürlich, wer du bist. Neville spricht in den höchsten Tönen von dir."

Auch die anderen kannte die alte Frau anscheinend aus den Briefen Nevilles und reichte einem nach dem anderen majestätisch die Hand. Bei dem nachfolgenden Gespräch ließ Ron kein Fettnäpfchen aus und verriet dabei, ohne es zu wollen, Nevilles Großmutter, dass ihr Enkel den Zustand seiner Eltern seinen Mitschülern gegenüber verschwiegen hatte. Augusta war darüber alles andere als begeistert und klärte sie empört darüber auf, was Neville nur noch verlegener werden ließ. Yugi und Harry wechselten hilflose Blicke und beobachteten ihren Freund besorgt. Kaiba hingegen starrte die Frau nur verächtlich und böse an, weil sie ihren Enkel derart bloßstellte und seinen Hauskameraden und Freunden in seiner Gegenwart erklärte, dass ihr Enkel wesentlich weniger Talent als sein Vater hätte((4)).

Nevilles Mutter, die offensichtlich aufgewacht war, kam auch kurz darauf die Bettenreihe herunter und nachdem sie Neville noch ein Kaugummipapier gegeben hatte, wankte sie wieder davon. Daraufhin verließ Augusta, gefolgt von Neville, Yugi und Kaiba, die Station unter den betretenen Blicken der vier Gryffindors.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Es ist anzunehmen, dass Pharaonen auch andere Sprachen als (damaliges!) Ägyptisch beherrschten. Natürlich hätten sie es vermutlich nicht müssen, weil sie ja auch Berater und Dolmetscher hatten, aber besonders zu der Zeit, als Ägypten mächtige Nachbarn hatte, wäre es sicher eine Schwäche gewesen, nicht deren Sprache zu kennen. Wir sind ja nicht im (Früh-)Mittelalter, wo die Kaiser noch nicht mal lesen konnten. In Ägypten wurden übrigens auch Tafeln mit Keilschrift gefunden, da die Korrespondenz mit diesen Reichen nicht mit Hieroglyphen stattfand. Gerade weil die Hieroglyphen ‚heilige Zeichen' waren, wäre es ja äußerst unangebracht gewesen, sie zum Schriftverkehr mit Leuten zu benutzen, die andere Götter verehrten bzw. nicht das Glück hatten, in ihrem… wie soll ich sagen… ich glaube ‚gelobten bzw. gesegneten' Land passt am besten… geboren zu sein und dort zu leben.

((2)) Annuket: Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ihr über ihn wisst, aber Mr. Bode ist einer der ‚Unsäglichen'.  
Magician: Äh, fällt mir gerade auf: Was waren das eigentlich für Leute?  
Annuket: Das sind die, die in der Mysterienabteilung arbeiten und dabei mit irgendwelchen magischen Gegenständen rumspielen (sie selbst würden vermutlich eher sagen, diese ‚erforschen'), die Prophezeiungen verwalten usw. Aber wirklich genau geklärt wird nicht, was die machen und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, heißen sie die ‚Unsäglichen', weil sie nicht darüber reden, was in ihrer Abteilung passiert.  
Magician: Aha... Noch was, was ich vergessen hatte... ‚kopfschüttel' Dieses Buch hat wirklich keinerlei Eindruck auf mich gemacht...  
Annuket: Ich glaube aber, Mr. Bode hatte auch vorher schon mal einen kleinen Auftritt, als es um die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ging, aber ich genau erinnere ich mich auch nicht mehr daran und das war Band 4. Manche Details entgehen einem einfach. Im fünften Band auf jeden Fall wird der gute Mann von Voldemort mit dem Imperiumsfluch belegt, damit er die Prophezeiung um Harry stiehlt. Er stirbt dann auch im Krankenhaus kurz darauf (ich würde auch keine Teufelsschlinge als Topfpflanze geschenkt bekommen wollen…).

((3)) Über die Frau wird in den HP-Bänden meiner Ansicht nach nichts gesagt.

((4)) Magician: Steht das tatsächlich im Buch oder hast du dir das ausgedacht, um sie noch ein bisschen unsympathischer wirken zu lassen?  
Annuket: Es steht leider drin… ‚seufz' Aber eigentlich es ist schon mitten im Gespräch, auf S.603 nach der ‚Vorstellung'  
Magician ‚kopfschüttel': Oh Mann... Armer Neville...

Annuket: So, das war's schon wieder. 'geht ins Zimmer zu Magician, die sich hingelegt hatte weil ihr Tag gestern total anstrengend war' Geht's dir besser? Wollen wir jetzt Kuchen usw. essen?  
Magician 'murmelt': Ein bisschen besser ist es. 'richtet sich auf' Heute ist es ja wieder recht angenehm. Ich hasse Hitze...  
Annuket: Ich kann mir auch Schöneres vorstellen. So liebe Leser, bis zum nächsten Mal in zwei Wochen.


	25. Kapitel 24: Yami muss helfen

Annuket: Hier ist Kapitel 24. Warum stelle ich eigentlich immer das offensichtliche fest? Was soll's. Zunächst einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews, wenn es auch dieses Mal nur 2 waren… 'seufzt' Lag bestimmt daran, dass das letzte Kapitel nicht so spannend war… Ich hoffe, dieses ist nicht nur meinem Eindruck nach besser. Immerhin redet Yami die ganze Zeit nur. … Und wird nicht fertig, so dass das letzte von den drei Hauptgesprächen erst nächstes Kapitel kommt. Aber ich will ja nicht allzu weit vorgreifen.  
Vielen Dank, Dax, für den Smiley.  
An Lilly: Bei der Szene im Buch hätte ich auch Neville am liebsten genommen, ihn ganz fest an mich gedrückt und ihn vor der bösen Welt versteckt. Nicht nur Ron, der Trampel, sondern auch noch die Oma können einen wirklich fertig machen. Nur weil Neville andere Talente als sein Vater hat, muss sie nicht sagen, dass er nicht (so) talentiert ist. Vielleicht war der Vater dafür eine Niete in Kräuterkunde… Na ja, ich will mich auch nicht aufregen. In diesem Kapitel kommt Baku-Ra noch nicht, aber dafür im nächsten (also 25). Du bist immer so ungeduldig… Auch Chetmety und Schutniu sind übrigens auch wieder dabei. Vielen Dank für den Eistee und die Kekse.  
… Hab ich noch was vergessen? Irgendetwas war noch, oder? Ach ja, der Disclaimer.  
Magician 'kommt mit Schutniu auf der Schulter rein': Hey, Annuket. Schau mal, wer mir gerade zugeflogen ist.  
Schutniu 'verlegen und nervös': Einen wunderschönen guten Tag. Wenn ich Sie störe, gehe ich wieder und warte draußen... Ich soll Ihnen zwar etwas von Ryou-san sagen, aber das kann ich auch noch später... Wenn Sie etwas Besseres zu tun haben, versteh--  
Magician 'beruhigend': Ist ja gut. Ganz ruhig. Du störst überhaupt nicht, wir freuen uns immer, wenn du uns besuchst. 'stutz' Warte mal... Warst du überhaupt schon mal hier?  
Schutniu 'verlegen': ... Um ehrlich zu sein, nein... Ich wollte Sie ja nicht mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen...  
Annuket 'stürzt sich auf Schutniu und knuddelt sie ganz fest': Du kannst so oft kommen wie du willst. Hier hast du einen Keks. Und um dir zu zeigen, wie lieb ich dich habe, darfst du heute den Disclaimer machen.  
Schutniu 'mit leuchtenden Augen': Ich darf im Sinne meiner Göttin handeln? 'neigt den Kopf' Es ist mir eine Ehre. 'an Leser wend' Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass die Autorin dieser Geschichte gewisse Figuren, Handlungsstränge, Orte und Weiteres nicht Ihr eigen nennen kann bzw. darf. Diese gehören in den meisten Fällen dem Mangaka Kazuki Takahashi, der die Serie 'Yugioh' erfand und J. K. Rowling, die der Weltöffentlichkeit 'Harry Potter' gab.  
Annuket: Das hast du sehr schön gesagt. Hier, noch ein Keks. So, liebe Leser und nun viel Spaß beim Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Muss/Sollte ich eigentlich auch davor warnen, wenn ich Anspielungen auf das Christentum (bzw. andere noch praktizierte Religionen) mache? Es ist nicht direkt dagegen, glaube ich, aber der eine Gott in diesem Kapitel ist nicht so gut darauf zu sprechen. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall jeden warnen, der extrem religiös ist und vielleicht doch etwas dagegen haben könnte. … Andererseits hätten extrem religiöse Menschen vermutlich nicht bis hierher gelesen.

**Kapitel 24: Yami muss helfen**

In Gedanken versunken ging Yami den Korridor entlang, ohne auf seinen Weg zu achten. Er vertraute den Schatten, ihn zielsicher zu den Frauen zu bringen, da er ihnen den Auftrag gegeben hatte, ihnen zu folgen und ihn dann zu ihnen zu führen.

Über die Treppen leiteten ihn die Schatten ihn nach oben. Die wenigen ihm entgegen kommenden Menschen ignorierte er. Nach einem Absatz war er schließlich in der fünften Etage, in der das Treppenhaus endete. Durch eine Glastür, die sich automatisch öffnete, ging er in den kleinen Flur. Rechts war ein Geschäft, in dem man scheinbar alles Mögliche bekam und über dem ‚Krankenhauskiosk' stand. Über der Fassade des Restaurants auf der linken Seite war der Schriftzug ‚Besuchercafeteria' zu lesen.

Auf den ersten Blick sah er trotz der Glaswände weder in dem einen noch in dem anderen Geschäft die beiden Frauen. Dem Wispern der Schatten folgend betrat er dennoch zielsicher die Cafeteria. Der Raum war groß, freundlich und einladend. Er war im obersten Stockwerk, direkt unter dem Dach und da dieses, genau wie die Wände, aus Glas zu bestehen schien, hatte man einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf London und den Himmel darüber. Am Rand wuchsen an einem Geländer wunderschöne rotblühende Kletterpflanzen, die einen angenehmen Duft verbreiteten. Auf den Tischen standen Weihnachtsbäume in Miniaturformat, über denen kleine Sterne schwebten, von denen Schnee fiel.

Yami achtete nicht sehr darauf, sondern suchte die beiden Frauen, denen er gefolgt war. Schließlich sah er sie, als sie sich gerade ein Getränk von der sie mitleidig ansehenden Frau hinter dem Tresen holten. Yami trat langsam näher, während die eine der beiden Schwestern in ihrer Tasche nach dem Geld kramte.

„Hier", sagte sie schließlich und zog ein paar Knuts aus der Tasche, die sie vor die Hexe hinter dem Tresen legte.

„Danke", erwiderte diese und gab das Geld in ihre Kasse. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder anteilnehmend auf die andere Hexe, deren Name Clarissa war, soweit sich Yami an den kurzen Gesprächsfetzen, den er vorher mit seinen Geliebten mitangehört hatte, erinnerte. „Ich hoffe, dass es ihrem Sohn bald wieder besser geht. Aber Heiler Genuer ist wirklich einer der besten, Mrs. Jenaplet. Ihr Kind ist in den besten Händen."

Diese lächelte die andere gequält an und brachte ein verzweifeltes Lächeln zustande. „Danke. Ich hoffe es."

Dann zogen sich die beiden Schwestern an einen der Tische zurück. Yami schaute ihnen nach, unsicher, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen sollte. „Und? Was kann ich für Sie tun, junger Mann?" riss ihn die Hexe am Tresen aus seinen Gedanken.

Etwas überrascht drehte sich Yami wieder zu ihr um. „Ähm… einen Tee bitte", erwiderte er und wandte sich erneut den Schwestern zu, die sich gerade an einen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes setzten.

„Schlimm, oder?" meinte die Hexe und klang nachdenklich und auch traurig, während sowohl sie als auch der ehemalige Pharao sahen, wie die Hexe namens Clarissa wieder anfing zu weinen und ihre Schwester sie in ihre Arme schloss und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Yami wandte sich wieder der Tresenhexe zu, die gerade frisches Wasser für seinen Tee erwärmte. „Sowas sehe ich ständig. Da können wir so viele Sachen heilen und trotzdem gibt es ständig Menschen, die ihre Liebsten verlieren... Und was führt Sie hierher, junger Mann? Sie scheinen nicht krank zu sein, und es passiert selten, dass jemand hier alleine reinkommt, wenn er nicht krank ist."

Yami musterte die Frau einen Moment, antwortete dann aber doch, obwohl er seinen Kopf schon wieder den beiden Schwestern zuwandte. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur jemanden mit meinen Freunden besuchen, aber nun habe ich meine Meinung geändert."

„Verstehe", sagte die Hexe mit einem Stirnrunzeln und stellte eine frisch gebrühte Tasse Tee vor Yami. „Es kommt vor, dass ein Besucher Angst hat, Kranke zu besuchen. Ich weiß zwar nicht die genauen Umstände, aber oft ist es besser, die Patienten zu besuchen. Die Heiler haben mir verraten, dass das oft die Heilung fördert, wenn die Patienten wissen, dass man sich um sie sorgt, und als Angehöriger oder Freund hat man später kein schlechtes Gewissen, falls eine Heilung doch mal nicht möglich ist."

Der Tresenhexe stockte der Atem, als sich Yami abrupt zu ihr umdrehte und seine rubinroten Augen, die vor Macht, Würde und Überzeugung strahlten, sie durchbohrten. „Ich fürchte, ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt", sagte er kühl. „Ich möchte helfen."

Er sah auf die Tasse, die sie neben ihn gestellt hatte. „Danke für den Tee. Das macht 10 Knuts, nicht wahr?" fragte er nach einem Blick auf die aushängende Speisekarte und legte die zehn Bronzemünzen auf den Tresen, nachdem die Hexe, die ihn sprachlos mit großen Augen anstarrte, nur ein schwaches Nicken zu Stande gebracht hatte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest."

In einer vollendeten Bewegung nahm er seine Teetasse und machte sich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zielsicher zu dem Tisch der beiden Schwestern auf. „--du weißt, dass wir es zumindest probieren können", flüsterte gerade die eine Hexe ihrer inzwischen etwas ruhiger gewordenen Schwester zu.

„Aber eine Flasche Felix Felicis((1)) ist auch wahnsinnig teuer", meinte Clarissa niedergeschlagen. „Du weißt, dass wir uns das nicht leisten können, und zumindest ich kenne niemanden, der so einen schweren Trank brauen könnte."

Die andere seufzte niedergeschlagen. Gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, war Yami bei ihrem Tisch angekommen. „Entschuldigen Sie, darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" fragte er höflich.

Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn verdutzt an. „Bitte", sagte die Schwester Clarissas mit geröteten Wangen, als sie Yami eingehend betrachtete. Clarissa tat es ihr gleich, doch sie ließ gleichzeitig auch einen verwirrten Blick durch die fast leere Cafeteria gleiten.

Yami stellte seine Tasse ab und setzte sich. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Offenheit, aber ich kam nicht umhin, vorhin Teile Ihres Gespräches zu hören. Ihre Situation bewegt mich sehr, und ich möchte zumindest versuchen, Ihnen zu helfen."

„Ich fürchte, das können Sie nicht, junger Mann", erwiderte Clarissa, die äußerst angespannt wirkte, traurig. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie Tote beschwören oder uns soviel Geld leihen können, wie wir benötigen, um uns Wege zu öffnen."

Yami lächelte freundlich. Er fühlte sich an die Zeit erinnert, als er Pharao gewesen war und die Bittsteller täglich zu ihm kamen. Das Gefühl der Freude, wenn er einem seiner Untertanen hatte helfen können, war für ihn oft der Höhepunkt eines ansonsten anstrengenden Regierungstages gewesen. „Nun, genau deswegen spreche ich Sie an. Ich kann Tote beschwören."

„Machen Sie sich nicht über unsere Situation lustig!" sagte die Schwester von Clarissa aufgebracht, jede Spur der Bewunderung für Yami war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. „In Ihrem Alter ist noch kein Schamane mit seiner Ausbildung fertig, und selbst wenn Sie es wären oder jemanden kennen würden, der ausgebildet ist, müssten Sie den vorgeschriebenen Preis verlangen."

„Ich bin kein Schamane", erwiderte Yami. „Aber auch wenn es heute nicht mehr allgemeine Lehrmeinung ist, so gibt es doch andere Wege, Tote zu beschwören und sie nach Dingen zu fragen, ohne Bannkreise und Talismane zu benutzen, auf die die Schamanen angewiesen sind. Und diese Zauber sind nicht illegal oder teuer, weil das Zaubereiministerium sie nicht kennt und sie somit nicht verbieten oder beschränken kann."

„Was würden Sie verlangen, um es zu probieren?" fragte Clarissa gespannt und beugte sich vor.

„Clarissa", ereiferte sich die andere Frau empört. „Du kannst nicht wirklich in Erwägung ziehen, etwas zu tun, das wahrscheinlich voller dunkler Magie ist!"

Besagte Hexe drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um. „Millissa", sagte sie ruhig, jedoch mit wilder Entschlossenheit in der Stimme. „Um Ilanus zu retten, würde ich auch vor dunklen Künsten nicht zurückschrecken. Du weißt, dass er alles ist, was ich noch von Erik habe."

Missmutig wich die Angesprochene dem eindringlichen Blick Clarissas aus, sagte aber nichts. Diese wandte sich wieder Yami zu, und er sah die verzweifelte Hoffnung in ihren Augen. „Nun? Was würde es mich kosten? Ich habe nicht sehr viel Geld, aber ich würde Ihnen so viel geben, wie ich kann."

Yami schüttelte den Kopf. „Umsonst kann ich es leider wirklich nicht machen." Er ignorierte das abfällige Schnauben Millissas, die ihn verächtlich anschaute. „Aber der ‚übliche Preis' ist heutzutage selbst für eine arme Familie durchaus bezahlbar. Drei Brote, ein Huhn und eine Flasche Milch((2))."

Die beiden Schwestern starrten erst ihn verdutzt an, dann sich und dann wieder ihn. „Und das soll die ganze ‚Bezahlung' sein?" fragte schließlich die Ältere.

Der ehemalige Pharao nickte. „Diese Opfergaben dienen dazu, die Toten und ihre Diener zu ehren, und sie zeigen, dass Sie nicht einfach nur Dinge von den Verschiedenen verlangen, sondern auch bereit sind, etwas für die Toten zu tun. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass die Beschwörung nicht funktioniert, ist dieser Preis hoffentlich nicht zu hoch für Sie."

„Wie hoch ist denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es nicht funktioniert?" fragte sie misstrauisch weiter.

„Millissa", zischte die jüngere Hexe.

„Schon gut, das ist eine berechtigte Frage, oder?" meinte Yami, und sein selbstsicherer Blick richtete sich wieder auf Millissa, die scheinbar sehr mit sich kämpfen musste, nicht in diesem Blick zu versinken und ihm nicht blind zu vertrauen. „Eine von etwa achthunderttausend dieser Beschwörungen funktioniert nicht, selbst wenn sie richtig ausgeführt wurde, weil der Geist sich derart in Rachegedanken an den Lebenden, bzw. an den, für den er beschworen wurde, verloren hat, dass er nicht willig ist. Sie müssen wissen, dass die meisten Seelen sich, wenn sie sterben, nur noch an die Fakten in ihrem hiesigen Leben erinnern und nur noch wenig bis gar keine Gefühle mehr dafür haben."

Clarissa hatte sich wieder Yami zugewandt, als er begonnen hatte, ihrer Schwester zu antworten. Interessiert lauschte auch sie seinen Worten und nachdem er die Erklärung beendet hatte, sagte sie: „Also gut, einen Versuch ist es wert, und der Preis ist auch nicht so, dass ich es nicht verkraften würde, wenn es nicht funktioniert. Wann können Sie beginnen, Mr.--- Da fällt mir ein, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Clarissa Jenaplet, und das ist meine Schwester Millissa Mythodo."

Yami blinzelte kurz überrascht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es ebenfalls völlig vergessen hatte, nahm dann aber die Hand, die ihm die nun knallrote Frau entgegenstreckte. „Verzeihen Sie, dass ich versäumte, mich vorzustellen", begann er mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln. „Mein Name ist Yami Mutou. Was nun Ihre Frage anbelangt, so fürchte ich, muss ich zunächst ein paar Dinge vorbereiten. Aber ich denke, dass wir es noch vor dem Beginn des neuen Jahres versuchen können. Aber vorher müsste ich noch die Einzelheiten dieses Falles wissen. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie ihre Mutter beschwören wollen, da Sie eine Beschwörungsschatulle nicht finden können, oder?"

„Ja", erwiderte Clarissa und starrte in ihren inzwischen fast kalten Kaffee. „Wissen Sie, mein Mann Erik arbeitete mit Drachen und ist kurz nach der Geburt unseres Sohnes gestorben. Millissas und meine Mutter ist aus einer alten reinblütigen Familie, auch wenn wir nie so reich oder einflussreich waren wie andere, und es ist Tradition in unserer Familie, dass, wenn ein Elternteil stirbt, solange das Kind noch ein Säugling ist, ein Teil der Lebenskraft des Kindes von einem unserer stärksten magischen Gegenstände -der besagten Beschwörungsschatulle- aufgenommen wird und sich dort mit der Magie des Verstorbenen vermischt. Bis die Lebenskraft die Magie aufgenommen hat, dauert es in der Regel zwei bis drei Jahre. Ist der Prozess abgeschlossen, wird von dem Familienoberhaupt ein Ritual abgehalten, das dafür sorgt, dass die gestärkte Lebensenergie in das Kind zurückfließt, was dazu führt, dass seine Magie stärker, aber ebenso auch seine Lebenszeit verlängert wird und er oder sie gegen alles immun ist, was der Verstorbene an Krankheiten, Vergiftungen usw. überlebt hat."

„Und ich vermute, dass Sie das für Ihr Kind wollten…", meinte Yami nachdenklich.

„Ja, obwohl ich unsicher war. Doch da der Verdacht bestand, dass er Linarus((3)) von seinem Großvater geerbt hat und wir nicht sicher sein konnten, ob er, wie mein Mann, dagegen immun ist, hat meine Mutter mich überzeugt und das Ritual durchgeführt, um ihm ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen", erwiderte Clarissa niedergeschlagen, und Millissa legte mitfühlend ihren Arm um sie. Ohne nachzudenken, lehnte sich erstere an ihre Schwester. „Aber da ich öfter Dinge verlege, hat Mutter die Schatulle danach an sich genommen."

„Und da es für sie nichts Wichtigeres gab als unsere Familienschätze, hat sie sie zusammen mit den anderen verborgen, so dass wir sie jetzt nicht finden können", erzählte Millissa weiter. „Unsere Mutter war eine hervorragende Hexe, was Schutz- und Verschwindezauber angeht."

Clarissa nickte und fing wieder an zu schluchzen. „Wir haben alles versucht, aber wir können sie einfach nicht finden, und die Lebensenergie, die meinem Sohn noch innewohnt, reicht nicht mehr lange, da er ja noch wächst."

Yami legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die ihre. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass eine sehr gute Freundin und entfernte Cousine von ihm auch fast ihr Kind verloren hatte, wenn auch an eine Krankheit, aber dennoch war diese Situation ähnlich genug, um in ihm den Wunsch zu stärken, der armen Frau und ihrem Kind zu helfen. „Geben Sie mir ein paar Tage, und dann können wir wahrscheinlich herausfinden, wo die Schatulle ist, und ihm helfen. Ich werde Ihnen eine Eule schicken, wenn ich soweit bin und die Beschwörung stattfinden kann."

„Und wir müssen nur das Essen und die Milch mitbringen?" fragte Millissa noch einmal leicht misstrauisch nach.

„Ähm, nein", erwiderte Yami in einem leicht entschuldigenden Tonfall. „Danke, dass Sie mich daran erinnert haben. Wir bräuchten auch noch einen persönlichen Gegenstand von ihr. Am besten ihren Zauberstab, wenn Sie den noch haben. Aber nach der Beschwörung können Sie diesen wieder mitnehmen. Wir brauchen ihn, um den richtigen Geist zu finden. Aber das ist alles."

„Wir haben ihren Zauberstab noch", sagte Clarissa erleichtert. „Gut, dass ihre Beerdigung noch nicht war. Wir--"

Doch hier brach sie ab, denn eine junge Heilerin betrat in diesem Moment die Cafeteria und kam zielstrebig zu ihrem Tisch. Sie ignorierte Yamis Gegenwart völlig und richtete das Wort sofort an die jüngere Schwester. „Ah, hier sind Sie, Mrs. Jenaplet. Heiler Genuer ist nun mit der Untersuchung von Ilanus fertig, und Sie können wieder zu ihm."

„Danke, Miss Miller", erwiderte Clarissa. Während die Heilerin die Cafeteria wieder verließ, wandte sich die Mutter noch einmal an Yami. „Müssen Sie sonst noch etwas wissen?"

„Nein, das war eigentlich alles", antwortete der ehemalige Pharao. „Ich werde Ihnen, wie gesagt, schreiben, wenn ich soweit bin."

„Danke. Ich werde Ihren Brief voll Sehnsucht erwarten", erwiderte Clarissa und neigte ihren Kopf höflich vor ihm.

„Ich werde die Vorbereitungen so schnell erledigen, wie es die Sorgfalt mir erlaubt", erwiderte Yami und neigte ebenfalls leicht den Kopf vor ihr.

Die beiden Schwestern erhoben sich. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch frohe Weihnachten, Mr. Mutou", sagte Clarissa und ein Lächeln, das nicht ganz so gequält aussah wie das letzte, zierte ihre Lippen. Millissa schloss sich den Worten ihrer Schwester an.

Nachdem Yami den Abschiedsgruß erwidert hatte, verließen die beiden Frauen die Cafeteria. Der ehemalige Pharao erlaubte seinen angespannten Muskeln, sich ein wenig zu strecken. Ein prüfender Blick auf seinen Tee, den er nicht angerührt hatte, zeigte ihm, dass dieser inzwischen kalt geworden war, und ließ ihn jegliche Lust darauf verlieren.

Kurz schloss er die Augen und zog sich in seinen Seelenraum zurück. Schnell stellte er fest, dass es seinen beiden Geliebten gut ging und dass Yugi mit Neville einen Geist besuchte. Da er die Konzentration Yugis, aber auch Kaibas, nicht ablenken wollte, entschied er sich dazu, nicht selbst einen Blick in den fremden Seelenraum zu werfen, den Yugi sah, um herauszufinden, ob es Nevilles Mutter oder Vater war.

Entschlossen, seine Zeit zu nutzen, während die anderen noch beschäftigt waren, und schon damit zu beginnen, der kleinen Familie zu helfen, verließ er die Cafeteria. Im Treppenhaus stellte er zufrieden fest, dass er allein war, und verschwand in den Schatten. Er sank auf die Knie und fing an, auf Altägyptisch zu beten((4)). „Ich rufe dich, Herr des heiligen Landes. Ich rufe dich, Sohn des Osiris und der Nephtis. Ich rufe dich, der du von der Mutter verlassen, von der Schwester und rechtmäßigen Ehefrau des Vaters aufgezogen wurdest. Ich rufe dich, der du vor der Gotteshalle bist. Ich rufe dich, der du deinen Vater bestattet hast.

Ich bin der rechtmäßige König Ober- und Unterägyptens. Ich bin der Sohn des Re. Ich bin der, den die Maat liebt und der sie hochhebt und kreisen lässt. Ich bin die Majestät des Horus, der starke Stier. Ich bin der Verteidiger der beiden Länder.

Ich rufe dich, Öffner der Wege, Anubis((5))!"

Schon während er die ersten Zeilen sprach, spürte er das Nahen des Gottes. Im Schattenreich erhörten die Götter Gebete schneller, und daher war auch ihre Reaktion auf solche schneller, das wusste Yami. Der ehemalige Pharao öffnete seine Augen und verfolgte den Gott in Form eines riesigen Schakals mit ihnen.

Dieser schien seinen Geruch und seine Macht zu prüfen, während er langsam um ihn kreiste. Schließlich schien er zufrieden zu sein mit dem, was er von Yami wahrnahm, hielt vor ihm an und nahm seine menschliche Gestalt an. „Ich grüße dich, Kind Ägyptens, Sohn des Re, sterbliche Geburt meines Halbbruders Horus."

„Ich grüße auch dich, großer Gott der Nekropolen", erwiderte Yami und verneigte sich.

Der Gott senkte wohlwollend sein Haupt ein wenig. Da die offizielle Begrüßung damit vorüber war, ließ der Gott zwei thronartige Sessel erscheinen und setzte sich mit einem leisen Laut, der einem menschlichen Seufzer ähnlich war. Der ehemalige Pharao sah ihn fragend an, stand aber auf und setzte sich.

„Du scheinst erschöpft zu sein, Anubis", begann Yami, nachdem er den Gott einen Moment betrachtet hatte. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass die meisten anderen Menschen und sogar einige der Pharaonen für einen solchen Kommentar ihr Leben verloren hätten, doch hatte sich der Totengott ihm gegenüber stets wohlwollend gezeigt.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was bei uns los ist", erwiderte der Gott und lehnte sich in den Sessel. „Viele der anderen Totengötter der Fremdländer haben sich zurückgezogen, weil sie ihrer Meinung nach nicht mehr genug verehrt werden, und daher müssen wir die Arbeit von denen mitmachen. Dabei sind auch wir total unterbesetzt."

„Das klingt ja ziemlich anstrengend", sagte Yami mitfühlend.

„Ist es auch", erwiderte der Gott. „Ich muss meine Diener, die sich eigentlich schon längst ihre ewige Ruhe verdient haben, zur Arbeit heranziehen, weil es sonst einfach nicht zu schaffen ist, und selbst so herrscht absolutes Chaos bei uns, und wir kommen nicht hinterher. Wir sind immer noch mit Toten beschäftigt, die vor ein- bis zweihundert Jahren gestorben sind, und das war knapp vor der Bevölkerungsexplosion((6))!"

„Aber sie werden doch gar nicht mehr nach unseren Sitten bestattet, und viele werden sogar verbrannt", wandte Yami ein. „Wie könnt ihr dann überhaupt dafür zuständig sein?"

„Letztendlich ist die Mumifizierung nicht ganz so wichtig", erklärte Anubis. „Sie dient nur dazu, dass der Körper nach dem Tod einfacher wieder mit den Lebenden in Kontakt treten kann, und beherbergt einen kleinen Teil der Energie des Verstorbenen. Aber auch wenn er zerstört ist, bleiben die restlichen Bestandteile und sie können sich doch nicht alle in der Vorhalle des Gerichtes sammeln. Das würde nur im Chaos enden und wäre sehr verantwortungslos. Schließlich haben wir gewählt, Totengötter zu werden, und die Macht willkommen geheißen, die wir damit bekamen, und daher finde ich das Verhalten der Totengötter, die uns verlassen haben, extrem unwürdig. Leider ändert das nichts daran, dass wir in Arbeit fast ersticken."

„Dann hast du ja vermutlich gar keine Zeit für mich", sagte Yami und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ich halte dich ja nur von der Arbeit ab und wollte dir sogar noch zusätzlich welche machen."

Anubis beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand auf Yamis, die er in seinem Schoß gefaltet hatte. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich deinem Ruf auch so schnell gefolgt bin, weil ich dich um deine Hilfe bitten will. Aber sage du zuerst, warum du mich gerufen hast."

Der ehemalige Pharao schaute unsicher zu ihm auf. „Nun, ich wollte eine kürzlich Verschiedene etwas fragen. Sie hat ein Ritual begonnen, dass nun ihren Enkel das Leben kosten kann, wenn ihre Töchter nicht den Aufenthaltsort eines bestimmten Objektes erfahren, den nur sie kennt."

„Verstehe. Normalerweise ist das wirklich ein kleines Anliegen", erwiderte Anubis nachdenklich. „Aber wie gesagt, ich kann im Moment eigentlich niemanden entbehren, und eine solche Suche in der total überfüllten Vorhalle, denn immerhin könnten wir sie darauf beschränken, würde wahrscheinlich ein- bis zwei Stunden dauern, selbst wenn wir ihren Geruch aufnehmen können."

„Das habe ich befürchtet seit dem Beginn unseres Treffens", antwortete Yami. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Schlimmstenfalls kann ich immer noch mit meiner Magie nach dem Objekt suchen oder-", er schauderte, als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er gerade im Begriff war, vorzuschlagen, „-den Grabräuber bitten, es mit seinem Ring zu finden."

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Anubis, und zum ersten Mal, seit er den Gott gerufen hatte, spürte Yami echtes Vergnügen in ihm. So erinnerte er ihn schon eher an den frechen und witzigen Gott, den er früher gekannt hatte und der sich immer über das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Baku-Ra hatte amüsieren können. „Zumindest nicht, wenn du meine Bitte erfüllst, von der ich nicht denke, dass du sie ausschlagen wirst, obwohl es erst einmal auch für dich Arbeit bedeutet."

Neugierig betrachtete Yami ihn. „Wie kann ich dir denn helfen?"

„Ich brauche mehr Diener, die mir helfen, wieder Herr über die Lage im Totenreich zu werden", erwiderte Anubis. „Denn dass ich einen Pharao brauche, der als Mittler zwischen mir und meinen Gezeichneten eine Verbindung herstellt, hat sich noch immer nicht geändert, obwohl so viel Zeit vergangen ist."

„Hast du deshalb so wenig oder gar keine Diener?" wollte Yami nachdenklich wissen. „Soweit ich weiß, waren doch früher auch die Priester selbst zumindest in bestimmten Situationen dazu fähig, als Mittler zwischen dir und den Priesteranwärtern zu dienen. Ich hatte angenommen, dass es auch heute noch deine Priester gibt und dass diese nur sehr zurückgezogen leben."

„Nein. Lebende Priester habe ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich fürchte die letzten standen auf relativ verlorenem Posten", erklärte Anubis traurig. „Es hatte sich diese aggressive Religion verbreitet, die nur einen Gott anerkannte. Dieser Gott war der Götterkönig einer entlegenen Religion und nachdem er sich mit seinen Untergebenen zerstritten, ihnen einen Großteil ihrer Macht genommen und sie zu mächtigen Zwischenwesen, halb göttlich halb sterblich, gemacht hatte, suchte er sich ein kleines Volk und von dort aus ließ er die Gebiete der anderen Götter erobern. Aber ich fürchte, ich komme vom Thema ab. Die Zahl meiner Priester nahm auf jeden Fall immer weiter ab, bis der letzte schließlich unter dem Druck wahnsinnig wurde."

„Das muss eine schwere Zeit für dich gewesen sein", sagte Yami. „Aber wie willst du mir zeigen, welchen Menschen du als deinen Priester willst? Muss du mit mir nicht in die Menschenwelt kommen und sie erst einmal segnen?"

Anubis schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt sehr viele, die gezeichnet sind, und daher muss ich es nicht extra tun. In dem Gebäude, in dem du warst, waren zum Beispiel zwei davon. Ich werde dich zu ihnen bringen, wenn du willst, damit du nicht erst lange suchen musst. Die beiden könnten mir dann sowohl helfen, als auch andere Gesegnete finden, da sie sie im Gegensatz zu dir auch aus weiterer Entfernung spüren können. Dann musst du sie nur noch weihen."

„Das ist ja dann alles nicht so schwer", erwiderte Yami nachdenklich. „Ich bin froh, dass sie schon gesegnet sind. Aber was passiert eigentlich mit denen, die von dir gezeichnet sind und dann nicht zu einem deiner Priester geweiht werden? Haben sie dann nur einen stärkeren Appetit auf Fleisch und mehr Körperbehaarung als üblich?"

„Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich fürchte, die Nebenwirkungen sind schon etwas extremer", antwortete Anubis traurig. „Vor allem, da mein letzter Priester wahnsinnig war und denen, die er als meine Diener gezeichnet hat, nie gesagt hat, was mit ihnen passierte. Ich bin auch ziemlich sicher, dass du schon von denen gehört hast, die gesegnet sind, es aber nicht wissen. Die Zauberer nennen sie Werwölfe, soweit ich weiß."

„Werwölfe?" fragte Yami, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Natürlich hatte er mehrere Bücher über diese… ‚Krankheit'… gelesen, aber ihm war nie die Idee gekommen, sie mit Anubis in Verbindung zu bringen. Doch jetzt, als er sich nochmals in Erinnerung rief, was die Werwölfe von normalen Wölfen unterschied, fiel ihm auf, dass sie tatsächlich eher Schakalen ähnelten.

„Ja", sagte der Gott, und die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Und der Teil von mir, der, solange sie nicht mir geweiht sind, von mir nicht kontrollierbar ist, spürt mein Verlangen nach neuen Helfern und lässt sie durch die Länder dieser Welt streifen, nach mir suchend und andere beißend, um mir mehr Priester zu verschaffen. Und das Tragischste ist wohl, dass ich sie nicht ohne einen Menschen, der als Mittler dient, zu mir holen kann."

„Und als Menschen verstehen sie den göttlichen Teil in sich nicht und versuchen, ihn zu unterdrücken anstatt zu versuchen zu verstehen, was er eigentlich wirklich will, und dieser wird immer wütender und verzweifelter, was die Werwölfe aggressiver macht", erwiderte Yami, dem mit einem Schlag das ganze Ausmaß der Situation klar geworden war.

„Ganz genau", antwortete Anubis.

„Das macht die Sache natürlich ziemlich schwer", sagte Yami und fühlte sich jetzt schon erschöpft. Werwölfe dazu zu bringen, ihm zu glauben und zu vertrauen, würde wirklich nicht einfach sein. Besonders die ersten würden schwer zu überzeugen sein.

„Es tut mir leid, sterblicher Bruder", erwiderte Anubis. „Aber leider kann ich niemanden sonst darum bitten. Vor allem, weil sonst auch niemand mehr die alten Gebräuche kennt. Ich hatte versucht, mit anderen Mittlern zwischen Tod und Leben Kontakt aufzunehmen, wie den Schamanen, aber die verstehen unser Konzept nicht so schnell, und sie arbeiten gewöhnlich für einige der wenigen anderen Totengötter, die noch aktiv sind, und daher ist auch ihre Zeit extrem begrenzt."

„Das verstehe ich", antwortete Yami und schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln. „Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um diesen beiden Werwölfen so schnell wie möglich klar zu machen, wie wichtig ihre Aufgabe ist und dass sie geweiht werden müssen. Schon allein, weil sie sich ja dann nicht mehr einmal im Monat in Wesen verwandeln, über die sie keine Kontrolle haben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie sowieso keine bezahlte Arbeit haben dürfen, so weit ich weiß, und ich ihnen immerhin eine Alternative zu ihrer ‚Krankheit' bieten kann."

„Danke", sagte der Gott und klang unglaublich erleichtert.

„Nichts zu danken", wehrte Yami ab. „Schließlich ist das meine Pflicht den Göttern gegenüber, auch wenn ich sonst keine Macht mehr als Herrscher über Ägypten habe." Er erhob sich mit der ganzen Würde und Ausstrahlung, die ihm als Kind beigebracht worden war. „Ich will dich dann auch nicht länger von deinen Pflichten abhalten, und je schneller du mir die Werwölfe zeigst, desto schneller kann ich versuchen, sie zu überreden, mitzumachen, und dir und somit auch der vorhin erwähnten kleinen Familie helfen."

Anubis nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er sah zufrieden aus. Yami verließ die Schatten und fand sich einen Augenblick später im Treppenhaus des Sankt Mungo wieder. Als er an die Wand schräg vor sich schaute, sah er dort den Schatten eines Schakals, der sich zunächst zu ihm umschaute, bevor er in einer fließenden Bewegung an der Wand entlang die Treppe hinab glitt. Der ehemalige Pharao folgte ihm.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Annmerkungen

((1)) Das ist ein Trank, von dem Harry in Band 6 erfährt und er bekommt da auch eine kleine Flasche davon. Das ist ein äußerst schwieriger Trank, aber wenn man ihn richtig braut und nimmt, hat man wahnsinniges Glück (für kurze Zeit).

((2)) Ich dachte hier an Totenopfer. Natürlich gibt es da eigentlich nichts ‚Übliches', also sind die hier von mir gegebenen relativ willkürlich gewählt. Aber neben Wasser, das wohl am häufigsten geopfert wurde und das sich auch die Ärmsten leisten könnten, war das Brot auch ziemlich verbreitet. Ein Huhn bzw. Milch wären vermutlich eher bei höher Gestellten als Opfer zu erwarten (und vermutlich auch nicht jeden Tag). Aber um ehrlich zu sein, kenne ich mich mit den Feinheiten nicht wirklich gut aus. Entschuldigung.

((3)) Eine frei erfundene Zaubererkrankheit. Nicht weiter wichtig.

((4)) Ich weiß dazu kein Gebet. Also ist das Ganze frei erfunden… Ok, nicht direkt alles, denn schließlich gab es den Gott, und er hatte ja auch diese bestimmten Titel, ebenso wie der Pharao, und Ägypter arbeiteten gern mit solchen Wiederholungen und haben sich gerne selbst vorgestellt, um ihr Anliegen zu rechtfertigen usw. … Egal, auf jeden Fall entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass das Gebet scheußlich geworden ist und irgendwie zu… theatralisch….  
Magician: Also, ich find's klasse.  
Annuket: Dann ist ja gut. Und es ist immerhin nicht so lang wie einige Kirchenlitaneien. Ich erinnere mich nur an die Heiligenlitanei, die einer unserer Dozent uns vorgelesen hat (bzw. den Anfang). Das war sooo anstrengend mit dem Zuhören. „(a) bitte für uns, (b) bitte für uns, (c) und alle (…) bittet für uns…" Priester haben's schwer…

((5)) Das ist auch wieder ein ziemlich bekannter Gott. Entweder ist er als Schakal/Hund dargestellt oder als Mensch mit Schakal-/Hundekopf. Er ist ein Totengott, der, nachdem sich der Osiriskult als Totenkult durchgesetzt hat, zu dem bekanntesten Helfer/Untergebenen des Herrschers der Toten wird. Anubis wird zum Beschützer der Toten, der sie einbalsamiert, sie vor Osiris geleitet und dabei ist, wenn ihre Herzen geprüft werden. Meiner Meinung nach gehört er wohl auch zu den am meistbeschäftigten Göttern des ägyptischen Pantheons.  
Magician: Tja, die Toten kann man eben nicht einfach ignorieren, wenn sie im Totenreich aufkreuzen. Mit den Bitten der Lebenden ist das schon eher möglich. ‚lach'

((6)) Magician: Ähm, meine Geschichtskenntnisse sind in der Hinsicht ein bisschen eingerostet. Bist du dir in dem Punkt ganz sicher? Ich frag lieber einmal zuviel als einmal zu wenig...  
Annuket: Ich dachte, das extrem starke Bevölkerungswachstum hatte seinen Anfang Mitte-Ende des 19. Jh. und noch mal am Anfang des 20.Jh. und dauerte dann ziemlich lange an, oder liege ich falsch? ‚verunsichert sei' Wir befinden uns 2003 wenn ich mich richtig erinnere und da wäre ja dann im 19.Jh. Ich gebe zu, dass auch davor auch immer sehr viele Menschen gestorben sind, aber immerhin war die Kindersterblichkeit so hoch und ich denke, dass diese vielleicht in Jenseits eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen.Magician: Tja, ich weiß das auch nicht, aber ich dachte, ich frag sicherheitshalber mal nach. Aber selbst wenn's nicht stimmt, dann liegt das halt daran, dass der arme Anubis völlig überarbeitet ist. Da kann man schon mal ein paar Jahrzehnte/Jahrhunderte danebenliegen. ‚lach'

Annuket: So, dass war's wieder für heute. In zwei Wochen redet Yami dann (u.a.) mit den zwei Werwölfen. Hm... Wer die wohl sind... 'scheinheilig frag' Wer in Band 5 schmult, wird es schon wissen... Also bis dann...


	26. Kapitel 25: Werwölfe

Annuket: So wieder zwei Wochen und schon wieder ist es so warm. Aber zum Glück ist es bei mir aushaltbar. Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich habe wieder drei bekommen. 'freu' Vielen Dank für deinen Smily, Dax.  
An Claudia: Juchu, wieder Verpflegung.  
An Heavenfly: Die armen (aktiven) Totengötter. Aber du hast Recht, Anubis ist besonders schlimm dran, da er ja nicht einmal neue Helfer bekam (bis jetzt… oder eher bis bald… denn es passiert ja noch nicht dieses Kapitel). Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sich Remus gleich freut… Eigentlich ist er ziemlich misstrauisch. Bei seiner Vergangenheit und all den Enttäuschungen finde ich das so aber realistischer, als wenn er Yami gleich mit süßem Welpenblick um den Hals fallen und sagen würde: „Bitte tue es! Jetzt!"  
Magician: Hey, du verrätst ja alles vorher. 'schlürft Milchshake' Aaah… Das rettet mir heute mal wieder das Leben. Es ist viel zu heiß!  
Annuket: Ist ja schon gut. Du hast Recht. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. So, aber fangen wir gleich mit dem Kapitel an. Aber vorher haben wir noch einen Gast, der für uns den Disclaimer machen wird. Ich darf präsentieren: 'Trommelwirbel' Der Totengott Anubis. 'Anubis erscheint eindrucksvoll aus Schatten' Danke, dass Sie sich für uns Zeit genommen haben.  
Anubis: Danke, dass ich kommen durfte.  
Annuket: Da wir nicht zu viel Zeit vertrödeln wollen, erteile ich Ihnen das Wort.  
Anubis: Danke, sehr freundlich. Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter noch irgendwelche anderen berühmten Geschichten, Märchen, Mythen oder Legenden.  
Annuket: Vielen Dank.  
Anubis: Und ich möchte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, Ihnen, liebe Leser, zu sagen, dass wir noch immer händeringend Personal im Totenreich suchen. Wenn Sie Interesse haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an meinen Tempel oder an die Werwölfe in ihrer Nähe. Wir bieten Arbeitsplätze mit Zukunft, denn gestorben wird immer. 'setzt einnehmendes Schakallächeln auf' Vielen Dank.  
Annuket 'leicht verunsichert': Äh… gut, ich hoffe, Sie finden welche. Nun aber los mit dem Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

**Kapitel 25: Werwölfe**

Yami folgte dem Schatten des Anubis die Treppe hinunter. Die wenigen Zauberer, die ihnen entgegenkamen, beachteten letzteren nicht, sondern warfen höchstens dem ehemaligen Pharao einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Nachdem sie mehrere Stockwerke tiefer in einen Gang eingebogen waren, hielt der Pharao jedoch abrupt an, als er spürte, dass seine Geliebten versuchten, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen.

/'/Yami? Wo bist du?/'/ fragte plötzlich Kaibas Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Yami lehnte sich an eine Wand und schloss die Augen, um sich auf seine Geliebten zu konzentrieren. /In einem Gang im ersten Stock. Seid ihr schon fertig?/

/-/Ja/-/ ertönte nun die etwas erschöpft klingende Stimme Yugis. Besorgt tauchte der Pharao in den Seelenraum seines kleineren Geliebten. Als er sah, dass Yugi wirklich nur extrem müde war, auch wenn Kaiba ihm etwas von seiner Kraft gegeben hatte, damit er nicht auf der Stelle einschlief, beruhigte er sich.

/'/Da du ja mit deinem Gespräch fertig zu sein scheinst, schlage ich vor, dass du dich mit uns auf der Treppe triffst und wir dann schnell nach Hause fahren./'/

/Tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch etwas erledigen/ antwortete Yami. /Geht schon mal vor, ich komme bald nach./

/-/Sollen wir nicht lieber mitkommen? Oder wenigstens hier auf dich warten?/-/ fragte Yugi besorgt.

/Nein, das schaffe ich allein/ erwiderte Yami leicht amüsiert. /Ich muss nur ein Gespräch führen und ich spüre doch, wie erschöpft du bist./

/-/Ich bin nicht so schwach, dass ich gleich in Ohnmacht falle/-/ antwortete der Kleinere schmollend.

/Das weiß ich doch, aber trotzdem würde ich im Gespräch zu sehr abgelenkt sein, wenn ich mich die ganze Zeit um dich sorgen würde… und du weißt, dass es so wäre/ sagte der ehemalige Pharao liebevoll. /Geht schon vor, und, wie gesagt, komme ich bald nach Hause./

/'/Aber--/'/ begann Kaiba zu protestieren.

/Geht ruhig. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, und außerdem ist im Moment sowieso ein Gott bei mir/ unterbrach ihn Yami.

/'/Ein Gott?/'/ fragte Kaiba, und der ehemalige Pharao konnte die Überraschung seiner beiden Geliebten über ihre Verbindung spüren.

/Ich erzähle euch später alles, aber ich will ihn jetzt nicht länger warten lassen/ erwiderte Yami.

/-/Na gut/-/ stimmte Yugi schließlich zu, wenn auch hauptsächlich nur deshalb, weil er viel zu müde war, um lange zu diskutieren. /-/Aber beeil dich, und wir wollen später wirklich alles wissen. Komm, Seto./-/

Widerwillig erklärte sich der CEO einverstanden, obwohl es ihm Sorgen machte, dass Yami ihnen nicht sofort alles sagte, und sie unterbrachen die Verbindung. Yami konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Welt außerhalb seines Geistes und sah, dass sich der Schattenkopf des Anubis von der Wand gelöst und Substanz bekommen hatte, während er sich fragend zu Yami herunterbeugte. Hektisch schaute sich der ehemalige Pharao um und atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, der den Gott hätte sehen können.

‚Was ist? Kommst du?' hörte der Rotäugige den Gott in seinem Bewusstsein sagen, und dieser legte dabei seinen Kopf schief.

„Ja", erwiderte Yami leise und nickte leicht. „Ich habe nur kurz mit meinen Geliebten gesprochen."

Der Kopf des Anubis zog sich wieder in die Wand zurück, und er lief weiter den Gang hinab. Schließlich kamen sie an eine Tür, an der ‚Dangerous - Dai-Llewelly-Station: Schwere Bisswunden' stand. Der Schatten des Anubis schaute kurz zu Yami, ehe er durch den Türspalt ins Innere des Raumes huschte.

Der ehemalige Pharao seufzte leise, straffte seine Haltung und öffnete die Tür. Als er sich umsah, stellte er fest, dass auch diese Station nicht sehr voll war. Nur drei Betten waren belegt. Das Bett, das dem Eingang am nächsten war, beherbergte einen rothaarigen Mann mittleren Alters, der gerade Besuch zu haben schien. Eine etwas mollige Frau schrie gerade empört sowohl den Patienten als auch den Heiler und den Praktikanten an, die versuchten, sie zu beruhigen. „Bitte, Mrs. Weasley…" sagte gerade der erfahrenere Heiler und schützte den Jüngeren, der sich halb hinter ihm versteckte. „Mr. Pye hat mit Einverständnis Ihres Mannes gehandelt--"

„Das ist mir egal!" fauchte sie, und da Yami ein paar Schritte in den Raum gemacht hatte und sie besser sehen konnte, erkannte er sie vage als die Frau, die Harry im September zum Bahnhof gebracht hatte. „Ich will über solche Maßnahmen auch informiert werden!"

„Aber Molly, Liebling", versuchte ihr Mann nun seinerseits, sie zu beruhigen. „Es war wirklich nicht so gefährlich, wie du es dir vorstellst--"

Yami achtete nicht weiter auf die Diskussion und schaute sich weiter um. Eine Frau, deren linkes Bein fest verbunden war, humpelte ihm gerade entgegen und wollte scheinbar vor dem Lärm auf der Station fliehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah der ehemalige Pharao den Schatten des Anubis, der sich, von den Hexen und Zauberern unbemerkt, zum hinteren Teil der Station begeben hatte. Dort saß ein elend aussehender Mann in einem Bett. Ein anderer Mann stand angespannt daneben, und wie es aussah, versuchten sie erfolglos zu ignorieren, was sich an dem vorderen Bett abspielte.

Als Yami sich ihnen näherte, spürte er die heilige Aura, die die beiden Männer umgab, auch wenn sie durchtränkt war mit einer gewissen Unreinheit, was vermutlich an den vielen Generationen von Werwölfen lag, die dem Ruf des Gottes nicht hatten folgen können. Während er den Raum durchquerte, betrachtete er die beiden eingehend. Der eine schien erst kürzlich seinen göttlichen Teil bekommen zu haben, während dieser bei dem anderen bereits fest verankert war.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte Yami sie, als er an das Bett trat. Da sie ihn offensichtlich nicht bemerkt hatten, zuckten beide zusammen, und Yami fühlte, wie zwei Paar Augen ihn mit misstrauischen Blicken durchbohrten, während er einen Zauber um das Bett legte, so dass nichts von ihrem Gespräch nach außen dringen würde.

„Guten Tag" erwiderte der Braunhaarige höflich, wenn auch etwas unsicher, nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den im Bett Sitzenden, der keinerlei Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu ihm zu sagen.

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie störe", sagte Yami mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Mein Name ist Yami Mutou, und ich möchte etwas von höchster Dringlichkeit mit Ihnen beiden besprechen, wenn Sie gestatten und mir ein paar Minuten Ihrer Zeit schenken wollen."

„Remus Lupin", erwiderte der Stehende. „Und dies ist Mr. Forrest((1))."

Der Blick des Mannes im Bett war während Yamis Rede glasig geworden, und er sah auf seinen bandagierten Arm. Verwirrt und besorgt legte der ehemalige Pharao ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin der Mann zusammenzuckte. „Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich später wiederkommen…"

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mr. Forrest und lachte humorlos auf. Dann starrte er Yami böse an. „Sicher. Also, was wollen Sie von mir? Nur raus damit. Ich habe schon das meiste in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen verloren."

„Aber Sie haben auch etwas erhalten, und darüber möchte ich mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte Yami ruhig.

„Pah, ich habe nichts erhalten", erwiderte der junge Werwolf verächtlich. „Meine Familie lässt mich im Stich und enterbt mich, meine Verlobte verlässt mich, alle meine ‚Freunde' meiden mich wie die Pest, ich habe meinen Job verloren, und ein Großteil meines Ersparten wird für das Krankenhaus draufgehen. Also, was soll ich, bitteschön, erhalten haben?"

„Das werde ich Ihnen sagen, aber zunächst möchte ich, dass Sie mir versprechen, mir zumindest zuzuhören", antwortete Yami. Fragend schauten die beiden den Rotäugigen an, dann sich, nickten aber schließlich.

„Gut", erwiderte Yami und überlegte kurz, wie er anfangen sollte. „Zunächst einmal möchte ich Ihnen mein Mitgefühl aussprechen, dass Sie derart von der Zauberergesellschaft behandelt werden. Es ist unerhört, was mit Ihnen gemacht wird."

Lupin runzelte die Stirn, und sein Blick wurde finster. „Was wollen Sie? Glauben Sie etwa, dass Sie das ändern können?"

Yami war innerlich einen Moment verwirrt über die Reaktion des älteren Werwolfes, ignorierte es dann aber. „Die Einstellung der Zaubererwelt zu Ihnen? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber ich möchte Ihnen Arbeit geben--"

„Oh, verstehe", ertönte plötzlich die wütende Stimme Forrests. „Ich habe schon davon gehört. Die einzigen Jobs, die Werwölfe noch machen dürfen, sind gefährliche, auf Expeditionen ins Ausland. Nein danke."

Yami seufzte. „Ich bat Sie darum, mich ausreden zu lassen. Nein, es ist keineswegs eine solche Anstellung, wie Sie jetzt denken, und sie ist für Sie mit keinerlei Gefahren verbunden. Vielleicht haben Sie schon einmal von dem Totengott Anubis--"

„Was? Geht es etwa um verbotene Künste?" fragten nun beide, Forrest aufgebracht und Lupin verächtlich.

Dem ehemaligen Pharao riss der Geduldsfaden. „Würden Sie mir bitte endlich zu Ende zuhören und _danach_ erst Ihre Fragen stellen?" fragte er mit einem scharfen Ton in seiner Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, und ein paar seiner Schatten umspielten kaum merklich seinen Körper.

Die beiden Werwölfe sahen ihn schockiert und ängstlich an. „Gut", sagte er, und die Schatten verschwanden wieder. „Also versuche ich es noch einmal, aber dieses Mal ganz von vorn. Lykanthropismus((2)) ist keine Krankheit. Es ist ein Zeichen, dass Sie von Anubis, einem der wichtigsten ägyptischen Totengötter gesegnet sind und somit bereit sein sollten, seine Priester zu werden. Genau das möchte ich Ihnen hiermit anbieten. Als Werwölfe haben Sie kaum eine sehr rosige Zukunft, aber als Anubispriester schon."

„Aber wir dürfen nicht dafür angestellt werden", wand Lupin niedergeschlagen ein, obwohl er von Yamis strengem Blick zunächst doch etwas eingeschüchtert wurde.

Die Augen des ehemaligen Pharao wurden wieder eine Spur sanfter, als er antwortete: „Es ist _Werwölfen _nicht gestattet, andere Arbeit zu machen als die vorhin beschriebene, aber wenn Sie sich bereit erklären, Priester zu werden, werden Sie nach der Priesterweihe kein Werwolf mehr sein."

„Kein Werwolf mehr?" fragte Forrest leise und sah Yami ungläubig, aber dennoch hoffnungsvoll an.

Der ehemalige Geist nickte ernst. „Aber dafür werden Sie nie wieder einem anderen Beruf nachgehen können. Der Gott wird ein wichtiger Teil Ihres Lebens werden."

„Inwieweit?" fragte Forrest, während Lupin das Ganze nur misstrauisch beobachtete.

„Oh, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch", antwortete Yami, dem gerade bewusst geworden war, was man in seine Worte hineininterpretieren konnte. „Sie werden nicht zu gehirnlosen Sklaven des Gottes oder dergleichen. Aber Sie werden sich dem göttlichen Teil in Ihnen während der Weihe bewusst werden und damit die Wünsche von Anubis kennen."

„Dann ist die Werwolfstimme dann trotzdem weiterhin in mir?" wollte Forrest unsicher wissen.

„Ja, aber Sie wird sich verändern, so weit ich weiß", erwiderte Yami. „Und dafür werden Sie dann auch andere Fähigkeiten besitzen. Ihre Sinne werden sehr viel schärfer, Sie haben die Kraft eines Werwolfes, ohne sich in einen solchen zu verwandeln, also ohne die Schmerzen und ohne Ihren Verstand zu verlieren, und Sie werden zu heiligen Boten des Anubis selbst. Als solche können Sie, ohne zu sterben, in die Zwischenwelt gehen und somit Kontakt zum Jenseits aufnehmen in einer Weise, in der es nicht einmal Schamanen möglich ist."

„Und woher wissen Sie das alles so genau?" fragte Forrest, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte. Als er weitersprach, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das klingt alles viel zu gut. Was haben Sie davon, selbst wenn das alles stimmt?"

„Ich weiß es, weil ich bereits Anubispriester gesehen habe und weiß, wozu sie fähig sind", antwortete Yami ruhig. „Und was ich davon habe, wenn Sie zu welchen werden? Nun, zum einen können Sie mir dabei helfen, ein Versprechen zu erfüllen, und andererseits bin ich es dem Gott schuldig."

Plötzlich warnten Yami die Schatten, dass noch mehr Zauberer in den Raum gekommen waren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah der ehemalige Pharao außerdem, dass sich der Heiler nun zu ihnen bewegte. „Nun gut", sagte er daher. „Ich muss nun langsam gehen. Denken Sie bitte darüber nach, was ich Ihnen vorgeschlagen habe. Ich würde Sie aber darum bitten, es bald zu tun, möglichst bis Ende nächster Woche. Die Weihe sollte kurz vor Vollmond stattfinden, was ja Ende nächster Woche ist((3)). Wollen Sie noch irgendetwas Wichtiges sofort wissen?"

Beide schüttelten leicht den Kopf. Mithilfe der Schatten ließ er schnell zwei Energiesteine((4)) in seiner Tasche erscheinen. Er holte sie hervor und reichte sie den beiden Werwölfen. Diese betrachteten verwirrt die schwarzen Kugeln, in deren Innerem eine merkwürdige Pyramide war. „Mit diesen Kugeln können Sie mich erreichen, falls Sie Fragen haben. Nehmen Sie sie einfach in die Hand und flüstern Sie meinen Namen, dann kann ich versuchen, Ihnen zu antworten."

„Danke", sagte Forrest und presste den Stein an sich, wobei er Yami nicht aus den Augen ließ. Auch Lupin nickte, während er nachdenklich seinen Stein betrachtete.

Der ehemalige Pharao nickte ihnen zu, während er schnell den Schild löste, der ihre Unterhaltung für die anderen unhörbar gemacht hatte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden dann noch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, oder zumindest so gut es geht."

Sie erwiderten den Abschiedsgruß, und Yami ging an dem Heiler vorbei, der nun endlich zu seinem Werwolfpatienten kam, nachdem ihn überraschend die Frau mit dem Beinverband aufgehalten hatte. Der Zauberer bedachte den Rotäugigen mit einem fragenden Blick, doch Yami ignorierte ihn.

Erstaunt sah er, dass zwei der vorher angekommenen Zauberer Fred und George waren. Da sie aber gerade mit ihrer Mutter etwas diskutierten, schienen sie ihn nicht zu bemerken. Als er die Flügeltür zur Station fast erreicht hatte, ging diese auf, und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny kamen hinein. Verdutzt sahen sie den ehemaligen Pharao an, dessen Überraschung sich nicht auf seinem Gesicht zeigte.

„Hallo, Yami", sagte Harry schließlich.

„Hallo zusammen", erwiderte dieser, während er an der Gruppe vorbeiging. „Ich würde ja gern noch länger bleiben, aber ich bin leider im Moment etwas unter Zeitdruck. Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall ein schönes Weihnachtsfest."

„Danke, gleichfalls", brachten die Gryffindors gerade noch heraus, ehe sich auch schon die Flügeltüren hinter Yami schlossen.

Der ehemalige Pharao ging den Gang noch ein Stückchen hinunter und als er sicher war, dass er allein und unbeobachtet war, verschwand er in den Schatten. Anubis, der ihn als Schatten nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, stand nun wieder als Gott vor ihm. „So, der nächste Schritt liegt bei den beiden", sagte Yami. „Ich werde aber auf jeden Fall alle Vorbereitungen treffen, damit ich für das Ritual bereit bin."

„Danke, mein sterblicher Bruder", erwiderte Anubis. „Ich werde versuchen, sie von der Aufrichtigkeit deiner Worte zu überzeugen, auch wenn ich derzeit höchstens in ihren Träumen Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen kann."

Dann heulte der Gott und verschwand. Der ehemalige Geist hingegen teleportierte sich durch die Schatten zu dem Ort, wo er seine Geliebten spürte. Er fand sie auf dem Sofa in Kaibas Arbeitszimmer. Der CEO hatte es sich mit einem Kissen gemütlich gemacht, sein Hemd offen, und Yugi lag auf ihm und schlief friedlich. Der Größere hielt einen Stapel Papiere, die er lesen wollte, mit Magie über sich in der Luft, da er keine Hand dafür frei hatte. Die Linke lag um Yugis Schultern und drückte den Schlafenden liebevoll an Kaibas Brust, während er ihm mit der Rechten immer wieder sanft durch das Haar strich.

Sofort als er Yami bemerkte, ließ er seine Papiere zum nahe gelegenen Tisch schweben und sah den Rotäugigen erwartungsvoll an. /'/Und?/'/ fragte der CEO schließlich ungeduldig, wobei er darauf achtete, dass nur Yami ihn hören konnte und Yugi nicht geweckt wurde.

/Und was?/ fragte Yami neckisch zurück.

Kaiba funkelte ihn halbherzig an. /'/Du weißt, was ich wissen will. Also, was war los mit diesen beiden Frauen und das mit dem Gott?/'/

Yami lächelte mit einem lustvollen Schimmer in den Augen. /Du bist so sexy, wenn du wütend bist. Hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?/ fragte er.

Kaiba grollte leise, unterdrückte es jedoch sofort wieder, da Yugi sich dadurch scheinbar in seinem Schlaf gestört fühlte und sich mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln fester an die Brust des CEOs schmiegte. Beruhigend fuhr dessen Hand erneut durch die dreifarbigen Haare seines kleineren Geliebten, und dieser entspannte sich fast augenblicklich wieder. Nachdem das geschehen war, trafen fordernde saphirblaue Augen erneut auf rubinrote.

/Schon gut/ reagierte Yami auf den Blick und übermittelte der Wiedergeburt seines Priesters das, was er gehört hatte.

Kaiba nickte nachdenklich. /'/Weißt du, was da alles an Arbeit auf dich zukommt/'/ fragte er schließlich. /'/Du wirst zunächst einiges für das Ritual brauchen, und einige der Gegenstände müssen ja selbst erst geweiht werden, was Zeit und Kraft erfordert. Und du musst einen Ort schaffen, an dem die Priester im Diesseits bleiben können. Und du musst ihre Versorgung sicherstellen. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass du gegen keine Gesetze verstößt, also musst du alle Gesetze kennen und vermutlich zig Anträge stellen, um einen ‚neuen' Magiezweig hier zu etablieren./'/

/Sh…/ flüsterte Yami ihm sanft zu, während er seinen Finger auf die sinnlichen Lippen des CEOs legte. Der war so in seine Aufzählung vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Rotäugige die wenigen Schritte zu ihm zurückgelegt und es sich auf dem Couchtisch gemütlich gemacht hatte, und so sah er nun überrascht zu ihm auf. /Ich weiß. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Du hast genug Arbeit. Ich werde das auch alleine schaffen, wobei Yugi mir auch sicherlich gerne helfen wird./

Gerade als der CEO protestieren wollte, dass auch er bereit war, Yami zu helfen, sprach dieser weiter, während er sich umschaute. /Wo ist eigentlich Neville? Er wollte doch mit euch herkommen./

/'/Er wollte ins Gewächshaus, um sich die Pflanzen dort anzusehen und die tanzenden Feen kennenzulernen./'/

/Na gut/ sagte Yami, streckte sich und schaute auf die Uhr. Da noch etwas Zeit war, ehe sie Yugi wecken mussten, holte sich Yami die wenigen Bücher über die Gesetze der Zaubererwelt, die sie hatten, und setzte sich damit auf den Boden neben dem Sofa, so dass er seinen Kopf an Kaibas Arm anlehnen konnte.

Etwa eine Stunde später erwachte Yugi und blinzelte seine beiden Geliebten einen Moment verschlafen an. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Yami ja noch berichten wollten, was er getan hatte und war sofort putzmunter. Nachdem der Ältere es auch ihm erzählt hatte, bot der Kleinere sofort an, ihm zu helfen.

Nachdem sie noch ein paar friedliche Minuten zusammen genossen hatten, tauchte Baku-Ra auf. Lässig grinste er sie an. „Na ihr? Stör ich etwa?" fragte der Grabräuber in einem Tonfall, der bezeugte, dass es ihn freuen würde, sollte es so sein.

Ehe einer der drei etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte ein wütender Ryou aus den Schatten auf. „Hör mir gefälligst zu und verschwinde nicht mitten in der Unterhaltung!" zischte er aufgebracht seinen Freund an, scheinbar ohne die drei anderen Schattenmagier zu bemerken.

„Wieso? Sie war zu Ende", erwiderte der Ältere lässig und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, während er den Jüngeren abschätzend betrachtete.

„Bak-kun…", grollte der sonst so sanfte Weißhaarige und näherte sich drohend dem Grabräuber.

Baku-Ra entspannte seine Haltung wieder und schüttelte mit theatralischer Enttäuschung den Kopf. „Ryou… Man kann aber auch nirgendwo mit dir hingehen", sagte er. „Dass du dich so vor anderen Menschen benimmst… tz, tz, tz…"

Verwirrt sah sich Ryou um, bemerkte nun die drei anderen Schattenmagier, die ruhig die Szene vor ihnen beobachteten, und wurde rot. „Entschuldigt", sagte er und verbeugte sich hastig. „Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein schönes Fest bis jetzt."

„Hallo Ryou", erwiderte Yami zuerst, und die anderen beiden nickten ihm begrüßend zu. Als der Rotäugige weiter sprach, wich sein misstrauischer Blick nicht mehr von dem Grabräuber, der versuchte, unschuldig auszusehen. „Was ist los? Was hat er angestellt?"

„Ja", stimmte Yugi zu. „Und wolltet ihr nicht eigentlich noch eine Stunde länger bei deinem Vater bleiben und mit ihm Weihnachten verbringen?"

„Doch, wollten wir eigentlich", sagte Ryou und schien sich wieder etwas auf seinen Ärger zu besinnen. „Wir waren extra zu seiner Ausgrabungsstätte gekommen, um mit ihm zu feiern. Doch dann hat erst ein anderes Zelt _ganz zufällig_ Feuer gefangen und danach haben die Arbeiter _ganz rein zufällig _einen kleinen Extraraum in dem Grab gefunden, das sie gerade untersuchen, mit einer Anubisbahre((5)) darin, so dass mein Vater keine Zeit mehr für uns hatte, sondern sofort arbeiten musste."

„Und warum machst du mich dafür verantwortlich?" fragte der Grabräuber scheinheilig.

Ryou warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Und ich vermute, es war auch ganz zufällig, dass du kurz vor beiden Vorfällen ‚auf der Toilette' warst."

„Ich hatte viel von diesem furchtbaren Gesöff getrunken, das ihr Tee nennt", verteidigte sich der Grabräuber und starrte seinem Geliebten böse in die Augen. Ryous finsterer Blick änderte sich nicht, aber er sagte nichts. Nachdem sie sich etwa eine Minute nicht gerührt hatten, wich der Ältere schließlich dem Blick seiner sanften Hälfte aus. „Na schön, ich war's", gab der Grabräuber endlich grummelnd zu. „Aber Feuer gehört schließlich zu eurem merkwürdigen Fest dazu, und mit der Bahre habe ich dem alten Trot—äh, deinem alten Herrn", verbesserte er sich, als er spürte, dass Ryous Blick noch finsterer geworden war, „nur einen Gefallen getan. Weihnachten ist schließlich das Fest der_ Liebe_."

Die Art und Weise, wie er das letzte Wort betonte, jagte allen Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Na, war es so schwer, es zuzugeben?" fragte Ryou schließlich. „Du weißt, ich will wenigstens Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber von dir. So, und jetzt erzählst du mir noch, was du bei deinem allerersten _Toilettenbesuch_ gemacht hast. Da ist zwar nichts Spektakuläres passiert, aber ich kenne dich."

„Äh… weißt du, Ryou…", begann der Ältere der beiden zaghaft. In dem Augenblick tauchte Chetmety aus den Schatten auf, der halb von Schutniu am Schwanz gezogen wurde. Er hatte eine längliche, dicke Beule in seinem sonst schmalen Körper und konnte scheinbar kaum die Augen offen halten.

--:Au:-- sagte er schläfrig. --:Zieh doch nicht so!:--

--Verzeihung, Chetmety-san-- entschuldigte sich der weiße Vogel, der ganz außer Atem war, weil er die viel schwerere Schlange gezogen hatte. --Aber Sie können doch dort nicht schlafen. Was ist, wenn die Menschen Sie sehen und Sie verletzen?--

--:Mir egal. Ich will nur meinen Verdauungsschlaf halten:-- sagte er und blinzelte das heilige Tier der Maat verschlafen an. --:Das war so lecker… Danke für die Mahlzeit, Baku-Ra.:-- fügte er hinzu, als er den Grabräuber sah. Dann schloss er seine Augen und schlief wieder ein, während Schutniu zu Ryou flatterte und sich erschöpft auf seine Schulter hockte.

Da Yami als einziger einen Blick auf Baku-Ra warf, bemerkte auch nur er, wie der Grabräuber einen Moment mit finsterer Miene zu überlegen schien und dann so aussah, als würde er einen Plan haben. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck war nur eine Sekunde später wieder weg, so dass Yami sich fragte, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte.

„Baku-Ra…", flüsterte der sanftmütige Weißhaarige entsetzt. „Was hast ihm zu fressen gegeben. Doch nicht etwa…"

Der Grabräuber sah ihn einen Moment fragend an, aber als sein Freund seinen Satz nicht beendete, sagte er grinsend: „Sagen wir es mal so… Dieser Typ, der uns vorhin die ganze Zeit so angestarrt hat, hat jetzt zwei Ziegen weniger, mit denen er angeben kann."

Als er sah, dass Ryou zumindest etwas erleichtert war, verfinsterte sich nun das Gesicht des Grabräubers. „Wieso?" fragte er. „Was hast du denn gedacht, dass ich Chetmety gegeben habe?"

„Ich muss mich jetzt umziehen", erklärte der Jüngere der beiden Weißhaarigen und ignorierte die Frage seines Geliebten. „Wenn ihr mich dann jetzt entschuldigen wollt…" Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, verließ er das Zimmer mit Schutniu, die inzwischen auf seinem Arm saß, und Baku-Ra folgte ihnen, Ryou weiter ausfragend.

Als sie die Tür öffneten, flatterte Benu herein. :Du bist ja wirklich schon da, kleiner Bruder: piepste er vergnügt, als er die Riesenschlange sah. :Dann habe ich es also richtig gespürt.:

Er stürzte sich auf den gedehnten Körper der Schlange, was dieser ein gezischtes Stöhnen entlockte und dafür sorgte, dass sie wieder ihre Augen zumindest einen Spalt breit öffnete. :Was ist los?: fragte Benu verwirrt. :Warum bist du so dick? Bist du krank, kleiner Bruder? Wenn ja, werde ich dich gesund pflegen, weil ich jetzt nämlich schon groß bin!:

--:Nein, ich brauche nur etwas Schlaf, weil ich zu viel gegessen habe, großer Bruder:-- erwiderte Chetmety. Und obwohl er schon wieder fast eingeschlafen war, nuschelte er: --:Lass mich einfach etwas schlafen, ja? Ich spiele dann später wieder mit dir.:--

:Wann ist später?: wollte der Phönix neugierig wissen und begutachtete den dicken Bauch der Schlange. :Du musst ja wirklich gaaaaaaaanz viel gegessen haben…:

„Sh", sagte Yugi zu dem Vogel. Als er weitersprach, flüsterte er: „Ja, das hat er. Schlangen machen das oft so. Sie fressen seltener, aber dafür sehr viel, manchmal mehr als sie selbst wiegen, wenn sie es dann tun. Daher braucht dein Bruder jetzt ganz viel Ruhe und Schlaf, damit sein Körper die Nahrung verdauen kann. Das wird aber auch vermutlich ein paar Tage dauern."

„Yugi hat Recht", stimmte Yami flüsternd zu. „Was meinst du, soll Chetmety in deinem Zimmer schlafen, damit du merkst, wenn er aufwacht und bei ihm schlafen kannst, wenn du willst?"

:Ja: jubelte Benu, erinnerte sich aber nur wenige Sekunden später wieder, dass er ja leise sein wollte, um den Schlaf der Schlange nicht zu stören. :Ich meine: ‚Ja': flüsterte er dann.

Yami erhob sich, ebenso wie seine Geliebten, da es sowieso Zeit für sie war, sich für ihre Weihnachtsfeier umzuziehen. Mithilfe der Schattenmagie brachte der ehemalige Pharao die Riesenschlange in das Zimmer Benus, wo er die beiden heiligen Tiere zurückließ, um sich zu seinen Geliebten zu begeben.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen 

((1)) Der Name des Mannes wird meines Erachtens nicht erwähnt, und er wird auch kaum beschrieben. Er wird auf S. 573 zunächst nur als ‚grün und elend aussehender Mann' beschrieben bei Harrys erstem Besuch in St. Mungo, und beim zweiten Mal wird nur in einem kurzen Satz erwähnt, dass Lupin zu ihm geht, als Molly die ersten Anzeichen von ihrer Strafpredigt zeigt. Kurz darauf gehen dann Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny aus dem Zimmer und man erfährt nichts über den neuen Werwolf.

((2)) Ich weiß nicht, ob ich man das wirklich so nennt, aber Lykanthrop bedeutet immerhin im griechischen ‚Werwolf', und ich finde, so klingt es immerhin nach einer Krankheit. Da fällt mir ein, ich hoffe, jeder weiß, dass ‚wer' das germanische Wort für Mann ist, genau wie ‚gam' aus ‚Bräutigam' auch von einem germanischen Wort kommt, das ‚Mann' heißt.

((3)) Zumindest so in etwa, da, wie erwähnt, Mr. Weasley beim ersten Besuch sagte, dass Vollmond in zwei Wochen wäre (auch wenn das theoretisch nicht ganz mit meinem Kalender hinhaut, aber egal).

((4)) Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen. ‚Pechschwarzer Energiestein' ist eine Fallenkarte, die nichts mit dem Effekt zu tun hat, den ich brauche, aber das ist egal.

((5)) Annuket: Sorry, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Ich meine das, was bei der Fallenkarte ‚Fluch des Anubis' drauf ist.  
Magician: Na ja, sieht halt aus wie eine große Truhe oder eine Art Schrein mit schakalförmigem Deckel. Da drunter dann noch eine Art... ich denke schon, dass ‚Bahre' das richtige Wort ist, auf der vier Leute das ganze Ding auf den Schultern rumtragen können. Aber ein richtig passendes Wort fällt mir auch nicht ein.  
Annuket: Dann belassen wir es bei diesem Ausdruck.

Annuket: Das war's schon wieder. Bis in zwei Wochen dann.


	27. Kapitel 26: Die Weihnachtsfeier

Annuket: Zwei Wochen rum und nur 1 Review. ‚schnief' Keiner mag mich… Oder gab es wieder Probleme mit FFnet? Danke für die Review, Claudia. Ja, sie sind noch bei Weihnachten, aber es geht im nächsten Kapitel auch mit den Werwölfen weiter. Lass dich überraschen. ‚undefinierbares Lächeln'  
Jonouchi ‚kommt schwungvoll rein': Hallo. Hier bin ich. ‚schaut sich um' Huch, Ryou und Baku-Ra sind gar nicht hier?  
Annuket: Äh… die sind, glaube ich, auf ihrem Zimmer und tun… äh… Dinge…  
Jonouchi: Wirklich? Dann gehe ich gleich zu ihnen und mache mit.  
Annuket: Aber sag ihnen auch, dass das Kapitel gleich beginnt, und da müssen sie fertig sein.  
Jonouchi: Ich sag's ihnen, aber dass Baku-Ra das als Grund zum Aufhören sehen wird, bezweifle ich. Schließlich gehören wir Leute um Yugi dir genauso wenig wie die ganze Harry-Potter-Kiste.  
Magician ‚mit einem leicht wahnsinnigen Funkeln in den Augen': Sag ihm, dass ich weiß, wo er seine Waffensammlung aufhebt…  
Jonouchi: Ähm… Ok…Annuket: Gut, dann kann das Kapitel ja beginnen… ‚schaut ängstlich zu Magician, die total überarbeitet und deswegen ziemlich gereizt ist'

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

**Kapitel 26: Die Weihnachtsfeier**

Eine Stunde später waren die drei Schattenmagier geduscht und umgezogen. Sie hatten sich alle dazu entschlossen, Kimonos zu tragen, da dies die übliche Kleidung für japanische Magier zu Festen war. Danach trafen sie sich mit Ryou, Baku-Ra und Jonouchi im festlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer. Die beiden Weißhaarigen hatten ihren Geliebten erst spät abgeholt, da er dieses Jahr ausnahmsweise bei seiner Mutter zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen war, wenn auch nur auf Drängen seiner kleinen Schwester.

Als Yugi und seine beiden Geliebten in den Raum kamen, strahlte der Blonde sie an, und während er Kaiba wegen ihrer gespannten Beziehung einfach ignorierte, umarmte er sowohl Yugi als auch den etwas überrumpelten ehemaligen Pharao stürmisch. Nachdem sie sich alle auf die Sofas verteilt hatten, erzählte Yugi dem Blonden, was bei ihnen so alles geschehen war, und Jonouchi berichtete, was Anzu, Honda und er erlebt hatten. Yami und Ryou beteiligten sich ebenfalls ab und zu am Gespräch, während Kaiba und Baku-Ra nur teilnahmslos zuhörten.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Sugoroku in den Raum. Auch er trug einen Kimono und hatte sogar sein ansonsten stets präsentes Bandana((1)) abgelegt. „Hey, Jii-san((2))", begrüßte ihn Jonouchi fröhlich.

„Hallo, Jonouchi-kun", erwiderte der alte Mann grinsend. „Hat dir die Karte, die ich dir gegeben habe, bei diesem kleinen Turnier letzten Monat geholfen?"

„Logo, danke nochmal", antwortete der Blonde und salutierte dem alten Mann, während Kaiba verächtlich schnaubte.

„Was denn, heute ohne Tuch?" feixte derweilen Baku-Ra, der sich furchtbar langweilte. „Ich dachte immer, Sie tragen es sogar nachts, um die paar Haare am Kopf zu halten, die Sie noch haben."

„Jii-chan hat keinen Haarausfall", verteidigte Yugi Sugoroku. „Er will nur verstecken, wie grau seine Haare geworden sind." Sofort, nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wurde ihm allerdings bewusst, dass auch das wenig schmeichelhaft für seinen Großvater war und dieser nicht wollte, dass andere Leute es wussten. Erschrocken hob der jüngere Mutou seine Hand vor den Mund und sah den älteren mit großen Augen an.

„Yugi…" sagte der alte Mann mit einer etwas bedrohlichen Stimme. „Du weißt schon, dass ich noch diese Kinder- und Babyfotos von dir habe, von denen du nicht willst, dass sie jemand zu Gesicht bekommt?"

Auch wenn es unmöglich schien, wurden Yugis Augen noch größer, und er ließ seine Hand sinken. „Aber Jii-chan, du hast versprochen, sie wegzuschmeißen…"

„Also, ich würde sie gerne sehen", sagte Yami mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, und Kaiba nickte interessiert.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass jemand sie sieht, nicht einmal ihr", sagte Yugi empört und wandte sich mit einem fordernden Gesichtsausdruck an seinen Großvater.

„Es ist das Privileg eines Erziehungsberechtigten, die Kinder, wenn sie älter sind, mit solchen Zeitzeugnissen zu erpressen", antwortete Sugoroku seinem Enkel, während er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ, den protestierenden Yugi dicht hinter sich.

Baku-Ra grinste. „Was meinst du, Ryou?" fragte der Grabräuber leise. „Wie viel würden der Pharao und sein Priesterlakai für diese Fotos vom Mini-Pharao, als er _noch kleiner_ war, als er jetzt ist, bezahlen?"

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich diese Fotos stehlen, Baku-Ra, oder?" fragte der kleinere Weißhaarige fassungslos.

„Warum nicht?" fragte der Grabräuber, blinzelte verwundert und setzte seinen ‚Unschuldsblick' auf. „Niemand wird verletzt, und ich mache den beiden Schwachköpfen da drüben eine Freude."

„Aber Baku-Ra", mischte sich Jonouchi flüsternd ein. „Du würdest _Yami_ eine Freude machen."

Ein erschrockener Laut entfuhr dem Grabräuber. „Du hast Recht. Was ich da fast getan hätte… Braver Sklave." Er schauderte, während Ryou seinem blonden Geliebten dankbar zulächelte. Jonouchi verstand es oft besser, Baku-Ra im Rahmen seiner eigenen Gedanken zu manipulieren, als Ryou das vermochte. Der größte der drei zwinkerte ihm daraufhin fröhlich zu.

Der Grabräuber, der in der Zwischenzeit nachdenklich zu Boden geschaut hatte, sah plötzlich auf. „Also hätte ich nur einen Abnehmer. Aber der Priester kann vermutlich eh mehr Geld locker machen." Er schaute zu dem verdutzt aussehenden Blonden. „Zur Belohnung, weil du aufgepasst und mich vor einem Fehler bewahrt hast, darfst du Ryou nachher eine Runde nehmen, ohne dass ich mich einmische. … Ich werde nur zuschauen."

Damit verschwand er in den Schatten, ehe seine überrumpelten Geliebten etwas tun konnten. Die verbleibenden vier jungen Männer starrten einen Moment auf die Stelle, an der der Grabräuber verschwunden war, dann schauten sie einander an. „Was ist denn mit dem?" fragte Yami misstrauisch.

Ryou seufzte und folgte Baku-Ra, während er es Jonouchi überließ, ihnen die ganze Sache zu erzählen. Derweilen kehrten auch Yugi und Sugoroku zurück, die Neville geholt hatten. Der junge Zauberer hatte einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang angelegt, mit dem er nervös spielte, während er, schüchtern lächelnd, Jonouchi vorgestellt wurde. Dank Ryous Nachhilfe konnte sich der Blonde wenigstens halbwegs verständigen und nutzte seine Kenntnisse auch sofort, um den Schwarzhaarigen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Nur wenige Minuten später forderte er ihn bereits zu einem Duell heraus, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass dieser auch ein Deck hatte und spielte.

Kaiba, der an einem ‚Amateurduell' kein Interesse hatte, ging unterdessen in Mokubas Zimmer, um seinen Bruder von dessen Spielkonsole zu trennen und ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich endlich umzuziehen. Als die beiden Kaibabrüder schließlich unten ankamen, sahen sie, dass inzwischen auch Mystagogus erschienen war und nun mit Yami sprach. „…wirklich die Schätze des Anubistempels?" fragte der ehemalige Pharao gerade.

„Ja, mein Pharao", erwiderte das Duellmonster mit einem würdevollen Kopfnicken. „Ich kann Euch zeigen, wo sie versteckt sind. Als die alten Tempel zerstört wurden, flüchteten die jeweiligen Sphinxen, die sie beschützen sollten, mit ihnen und bewachen sie seitdem in verschiedenen Höhlen. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, erstelle ich Euch eine Liste der Tempelschätze und ihrer Aufenthaltsorte."

„Danke, das wäre sehr hilfreich", antwortete der Rotäugige nachdenklich.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch zu dienen", erwiderte Mystagogus und verneigte sich. „Mit Eurer Erlaubnis werde ich auch einen meiner besten Mitarbeiter auf die Legalisierung des Anubiskultes hier in Großbritannien ansetzen. Er ist äußerst fähig und sollte das Ziel spätestens Anfang oder sagen wir Mitte Januar, falls wirklich Schwierigkeiten auftauchen sollten, erreicht haben."

„Auch dafür danke ich dir", sagte Yami. „Außerdem wäre es sehr gut, wenn du dich um den Bau des Tempelhauses kümmern würdest. Ich werde noch während der Weihnachtsferien den Standort wählen und für den Beginn des Baus Sorge tragen, doch wird er wohl kaum fertig werden, bevor wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Daher wäre ich sehr beruhigt, wenn du und deine Nachkommen das zügige Vorankommen gewährleisten würden."

Mystagogus verneigte sich erneut. „Natürlich. Wenn Ihr mich dann einen Moment entschuldigen wollt, werde ich meinen Vertrauten sofort den Auftrag erteilen."

„Aber heute ist doch ein Feiertag", mischte sich Yugi ein, der kurz nach Kaiba zu der Gruppe gestoßen war, da Jonouchi und Neville ihr erstes Duell gerade mit einem ‚Unentschieden' beendet hatten. „Sie werden doch bestimmt mit ihren Familien feiern. Wir sollten sie dabei nicht mit Arbeit stören. Sicher hat das noch zwei Tage Zeit, oder?"

Das alte Duellmonster lächelte ihn an. „Für uns ist Weihnachten kein Feiertag", erklärte es ruhig. „Heute ist bei uns soviel los wie jeden anderen Tag und jede andere Nacht. Vor allem, da das alte Geschäftsjahr bald endet, haben wir keine Zeit, Pausen einzulegen."

„Dann habt ihr gar keine Feier- oder freie Tage?" fragte Yami besorgt.

„Doch", antwortete der strenge Mystiker. „Wir feiern intensiv die Tag- und Nachtgleichen und sonntags arbeiten wir schichtweise, so dass innerhalb von zwei Wochen jeder Kobold einen freien Tag hat." Als er ihre zweifelnden Blicke sah, fügte er hinzu: „Das genügt uns."

Während sich der Bankdirektor in den Nachbarraum zurückzog, um mit seinen Angestellten Kontakt aufzunehmen, betrat Gerold((3)), der die Gäste empfangen und ins Wohnzimmer geleiten sollte, mit Mrs. Longbottom den Raum. Die alte Dame trug einen samtenen, dunkelroten Festumhang und betrachtete bewundernd die kunstvolle Festtagsdekoration. Nachdem sie kurz von den drei Gastgebern begrüßt worden war, wurde sie den anderen vorgestellt, inklusive Baku-Ra und Ryou, die inzwischen zurückgekehrt waren.

Besonderes Interesse schien sie allerdings an Sugoroku zu haben, da sie sofort versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, in dem sie alles über ihn erfahren zu wollen schien. Sogar das ‚nutzlose Kartenspiel', wie sie es Neville zufolge ihm gegenüber des Öfteren genannt hatte, schien in ihren Augen sehr viel mehr Anerkennung zu finden, als sie merkte, dass der alte Mann es selbst spielte. Sie war sogar bereit, selbst die Regeln zu lernen.

Dumbledore kam wenig später an, und daraufhin zogen sich die drei alten Leute in einen Winkel des Raumes zurück, um sich bei ein paar Weihnachtsplätzchen und Tee angeregt miteinander zu unterhalten. Kurz darauf trafen auch die Malfoys ein, und damit waren alle, die zugesagt hatten, da.

Nachdem Kaiba ein paar allgemeine begrüßende Worte gesprochen hatte, wurden alle zu Tisch gebeten und aßen ein fünfgängiges Weihnachtsessen. Nach dem Mahl gingen sie erneut ins Wohnzimmer, und es bildeten sich verschiedene Gesprächsgrüppchen. Ryou und Jonouchi unterhielten sich angeregt mit Professor Dumbledore, und während Mrs. Malfoy mit Yugi und Yami, und Mrs. Longbottom mit Sugoroku, Kaiba und Neville redete, kam Mr. Malfoy mit Mystagogus ins Gespräch. „So, so", sagte letzterer nachdenklich, als der blonde Mann sich noch einmal persönlich bei ihm vorstellte, nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, dass er der Direktor von Gringotts war. „Sie sind also Lucius Malfoy. Ich kenne Sie. Verliesnummer 567 und 895 sowie verschiedene Aktien bei ein paar Firmen und einer der Anwärter für Verließ 36."

„Kennen Sie die Verliesdaten und Finanzinformationen zu allen Verliesen?" fragte Mr. Malfoy, der nicht umhin kam, sich darüber zu wundern. Plötzlich wurden seine Augen etwas größer, und er konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen, auch wenn er es versuchte. „Moment… Verließ 36? Das kenne ich nicht."

Das alte Duelmonster schenkte ihm den Hauch eines Lächelns, als es antwortete. „Ja, ich kenne alle Verliese in meiner Bank, sonst könnte ich meinen Pflichten nicht nachkommen. Ich kenne nicht ihr derzeitiges Vermögen auf den Knut genau, aber ich habe eine gute Vorstellung, wie hoch es etwa ist, welche Konten sie besitzen und benutzen, und kenne die Geschichte eines jeden Verlieses und die Namen all derer, die sie besaßen… Wir könnten Ihnen, wenn Sie sich dafür interessieren, sogar ihren Familienstammbaum bis zum ersten in ihrer Familie, der bei uns ein Konto eröffnete, erstellen."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" fragte der Mann mit den langen, blonden Haaren interessiert, und ein Leuchten erschien in seinen Augen.

„Tatsächlich", erwiderte Mystagogus würdevoll. „Normalerweise würde diese Art von Dienstleistung 50 Galleonen Aufwandsentschädigung für meine Kinder bedeuten, aber da Sie mit dem ehrenwerten Ph- Yami", er zögerte kurz bei dem Namen, entschied sich aber in letzter Sekunde, ihn nicht bei seinem ehemaligen Titel zu nennen, „befreundet sind, würden wir Ihnen nur 5 Galleonen als Bezahlung für den Bearbeiter in Rechnung stellen. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich Ihnen gleich morgen einen Vertrag zukommen lassen, mit dem Sie dies in die Wege leiten können, und in einer Woche haben Sie dann voraussichtlich Ihren Stammbaum, der bis zu unserer Gründungszeit zurückgeht."

„Wirklich so lange?" murmelte der Blonde mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er an den Bankdirektor gewandt sagte: „Bitte leiten Sie es in die Wege."

„Wie Sie wünschen", erwiderte der Bankdirektor. „Und was Ihre Frage vorhin zu Verlies 36 betrifft, so ist das wirklich ein Ärgernis für mich und meine Kinder. Dieses war eines der ersten Konten, das von ihren Vorfahren genutzt wurde. Damals ließen wir noch abhängiges Erben zu, und das ist das letzte Konto, dass dieses noch berücksichtigt und somit durch die Zinsen, die es damals noch gab, immer mehr und mehr Gold anhäuft."

„Heißt das, dieser Vorfahre von mir wurde nicht gerächt und wenn ich es tue, dann bekomme ich den Inhalt des Verlieses?" wollte Mr. Malfoy wissen, und in seinen Augen konnte man Gier erkennen, wenn es ihm auch gelang, diese fast vollständig zu verbergen.

„Sie haben Recht, diese abhängigen Erbfälle hatten fast immer einen Wortlaut wie: ‚Wer den, die oder das tötet bzw. im Krankheitsfall besiegt, das mich getötet hat, wird mein Erbe…'", stimmte Mystagogus zu. „So konnten wir alle bis auf dieses Verlies mit der Zeit loswerden, aber in diesem Vertrag hieß es dummerweise, dass die Familie bzw. der Familienzweig, der in derart große Armut verfällt, dass sie gar kein Geld mehr haben, es bekommt. Und es zählt nicht, wenn Sie so tun als ob und all Ihr Geld bei uns abheben und die Aktien verkaufen. Wir sind mit einem unbrechbaren Vertrag gebunden, was bedeutet, dass Sie uns nicht betrügen können, egal was Sie tun."

„Denken Sie, ich würde so etwas Erniedrigendes tun?" fragte der Blonde leicht empört.

„Ich mache Sie nur mit den Fakten vertraut", erwiderte das alte Duelmonster ruhig.

„Wie hoch wäre denn das Vermögen?" fragte der Zauberer, nachdem er etwas nachgedacht hatte.

„Das fällt leider unter das Bankgeheimnis", erwiderte der Direktor Gringotts emotionslos. „Da ein anderer, sehr entfernter Zweig Ihrer Familie im Moment sehr viel näher daran ist, das Gold zu bekommen, kann ich Ihnen diese Information leider nicht geben."

„Verstehe…" antwortete der blonde Mann etwas enttäuscht. Damit war für Mystagogus alles gesagt, und das Gespräch wandte sich anderen Themen zu.

Währenddessen schlich sich Mokuba unbemerkt aus dem Raum. Er war eine Weile von Grüppchen zu Grüppchen gewandert, in der Hoffnung auf ein interessantes Gespräch, doch sie alle waren, seiner Meinung nach, fürchterlich langweilig. Die Unterhaltung zwischen Mr. Malfoy und Mystagogus fand er einschläfernd, Mrs. Longbottom war ihm unsympathisch in ihrer Art, sich auf Sugoroku zu konzentrieren, und Mrs. Malfoy schien von Yugi und Yami alles über die Traditionen der japanischen Zauberer wissen zu wollen. Selbst das Gespräch um Jonouchi konnte nur kurz das Interesse des Kleinen wecken, da Dumbledore mit ihm darüber philosophierte, in welchen Beziehungen das Leben wie bestimmte Süßigkeiten sei. Daher hatte er beschlossen, sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen, und schaffte es tatsächlich, in Richtung seines Zimmers zu entwischen, ohne dass sein Bruder es merkte. Auf dem Weg traf er Draco((4)), der gerade von der Toilette wiederkam. „Hey, wohin des Wegs?" fragte der Blonde plötzlich hinter Mokuba, der zusammenzuckte in der Befürchtung, erwischt worden zu sein.

„Sh", machte der Elfjährige und schaute sich fieberhaft um. „Du willst mich doch nicht verraten, oder?"

„Wieso?" wollte Draco neugierig und triumphierend wissen. „Was tust du denn?"

Der japanische Junge zögerte kurz, gab dann aber leise zu: „Ich will lieber meine neuen Spiele spielen…"

„Was denn für Spiele" fragte Draco neugierig.

„Kimisu 2((5))", antwortete er aufgeregt. „Wenn du willst, kannst du mitspielen."

„Noch nie gehört", erwiderte der Engländer. „Ist das spannend?"

„Und wie!" sagte der Japaner prompt und seine Augen leuchteten, während er den Blonden in sein Zimmer führte. „Wir können noch mal von vorne anfangen, damit du die ganze Geschichte mitbekommst."

„Geschichte?"

„Ja", antwortete der Junge. „Man ist Diener am Hof des Dämonenfürsten Höllius und soll eigentlich zunächst die Grenzen beschützen und versuchen, sie auszudehnen, aber dann zerstören aufrührerische Wasserwesen einen Hades-Kristall, der es ermöglichte, in diesem Gebiet die dunklen Kräfte zu nutzen. Daher müssen wir ihn zuerst wieder zusammensuchen und zusammensetzen und dann… aber ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten. So, hier ist mein Zimmer. Komm rein und mach die Tür zu, aber sei bloß leise… Nii-sama will nicht, dass ich spiele, solange die Feier unten stattfindet."

Draco folgte der Anweisung, während Mokuba schon aufgeregt durch den Raum lief und seinen Fernseher und die Spielkonsole einschaltete. Zögernd kam der Blonde zu ihm. „Was ist das?" fragte er erstaunt, während er den Vorspann betrachtete.

„Na, Kimisu 2", sagte Mokuba ungeduldig. „Nun setz dich schon. Hier ist dein Controller."

Der Zauberer ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und nahm mit einem fragenden Blick das Gerät in die Hand. „Benutzen wir nicht unsere Zauberstäbe?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein, Baka((6))", antwortete Mokuba kopfschüttelnd. „Das Spiel ist schließlich so, dass Muggel es spielen können."

Draco schaute ihn entsetzt an und ließ vor Schreck seinen Controller fallen, der zum Glück sanft auf einem der Kissen, die auf dem Boden lagen, landete. „Das ist ein Muggelspiel?"

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige in einem altklugen Tonfall. „Und sei bitte vorsichtig, die Technik ist empfindlich."

„Wie kannst du ein Muggelspiel spielen?" fragte der Blonde und sah angewidert auf das Spiel, die Controller und den Fernseher, als würden diese ihn im nächsten Moment anspringen.

Mokuba legte seine Stirn in Falten. Er hatte davon gehört, dass viele der alten europäischen Familien gegen alle Muggeldinge und besonders deren Technologie waren, hatte es aber nicht glauben können. „Wenn dir Muggelspiele zu kompliziert sind, dann kannst du ja zuschauen oder wieder runter zu den anderen gehen."

„Nichts, was Muggel erfinden, ist zu kompliziert für einen Malfoy", erwiderte Draco mit Nachdruck.

„Ja, sicher…" erwiderte der Junge, auch wenn man nicht heraushörte, wie berechnend diese Aussage wirklich war. Er sah das als Chance, einem der sturen Zauberer zu beweisen, dass Technik durchaus ihre guten Seiten hatte.

Seine Erwartung erfüllte sich auch tatsächlich, da der Engländer nun wirklich seine Ehre in Gefahr sah. „Ich werde dieses primitive Spiel mit dir spielen und beweisen, dass es so ist!" fauchte er.

Mokuba grinste und reichte ihm den Controller. „Tu das", forderte er ihn heraus. Zögerlich und mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck nahm der Blonde das Gerät entgegen. Anschließend erklärte der japanische Junge ihm die Funktion und Bezeichnung der Knöpfe. „So, und nun müssen wir beide eine Figur wählen. Ich nehme Gladorus. Er hat nicht so viel Kraft wie Mallius oder Bötius, aber dafür kann er sich und seine Mitstreiter heilen. Am besten wäre es, wenn du Mania nimmst. Sie ist die stärkste der Magierinnen und hat ziemlich coole Attacken drauf, auch wenn sie Heilmagie erst sehr spät erlernt. Aber du kannst natürlich auch jemand anderes nehmen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Die Infos zu den Charakteren findest du dort…"

Nachdem Draco sich widerwillig für die Magierin entschieden hatte, begann das Spiel mit dem Probekampf der ‚Abschlussprüfung am Ausbildungszentrum des Dämonenhofes' und das Abenteuer begann. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war auch der englische Zauberer derart in das Spiel vertieft, dass er kaum bemerkte, dass nach drei Stunden ein gewisser missgelaunter älterer Kaiba in das Zimmer kam und seinem Bruder einen sehr bösen Blick zuwarf, weil er nicht nur die Feier schwänzte, die ihn eigentlich auf spätere Geschäftsfeiern vorbereiten sollte, sondern auch noch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich die Malfoys seit einiger Zeit um den Verbleib ihres Jungen sorgten.

Schweren Herzens speicherten die beiden ihr Spiel, und Mokuba versprach Draco, dass er vorbeikommen konnte, wann immer er wollte, um das Spiel mit ihm weiterzuspielen. Während der nächsten Tage kam der blonde Slytherin dann auch täglich, verschanzte sich mit Mokuba von früh bis spät in dessen Zimmer, und sie spielten ein Videospiel nach dem anderen. Ab und zu schlossen sich ihnen auch Yami und Yugi dabei an, sofern sie Zeit dazu hatten, was bei der vielen Arbeit, die sie mit dem Aufbau des Anubistempels, sowohl im wörtlichen als auch im übertragenen Sinne, hatten, eher selten vorkam. Trotz der tatkräftigen Hilfe der Kobolde gab es immer wieder Probleme, die sich teilweise als enorm zeitraubend erwiesen.

Der erste Tag nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen brachte noch einmal etwas Aufregung. Der Morgen begann zwar friedlich, doch nachdem der Tagesprophet eingetroffen war, verschwand die friedliche Stimmung durch die Meldung, dass am Nachmittag des 25. eines der führenden Geschäfte für magische Waffen auf bisher ungeklärte Weise ausgeraubt und dabei ein paar sehr gefährliche Gegenstände entwendet worden waren. Sofort zeigte Kaiba Yami den Artikel, der in Yugi gab, der ihn wiederum zögerlich an Ryou weiterreichte.

Dessen Augen verschwanden hinter seinen Haaren, und er zitterte kaum merklich, während er auf die Zeitung starrte. „Baku-kun…", flüsterte er schließlich.

Der Grabräuber, der den ganzen Vorgang mit Argwohn beobachtet und, als sein Geliebter sich über die Zeitung beugte, über dessen Schulter mitgelesen hatte, sah ihn nervös an. „Ja, Ryou, mein geliebter Hikari?"

„Hast du mir nicht was zu beichten?" fragte der Jüngere unbeeindruckt von Baku-Ras Versuch, ihn versöhnlich zu stimmen. „Vielleicht etwas, dass du nicht über deinen ersten_ Toilettenbesuch_, als wir bei meinem Vater waren, erzählt hast?"

„Ähm… nun ja, jetzt da du es erwähnst", erwiderte Baku-Ra, da er erkannte, dass er es lieber gleich zugeben sollte, um seinen weißhaarigen Geliebten wenigstens etwas zu besänftigen, während Jonouchi Ryou vorsichtig die Zeitung abgenommen hatte und nun selber las. „Es könnte sein, dass ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen, dass ich auf dem Weg zu diesem Geschäft war, um mir ein… äh… Weihnachtsgeschenk von denen zu holen."

„Ich dachte, du hättest da deine Schlange gefüttert", sagte Jonouchi nachdenklich und sah ihn forschend an, nachdem er zumindest die Zwischenüberschriften kurz gelesen hatte.

„Nun ja", antwortete der Grabräuber, verschränkte seine Arme und starrte böse auf die Wand. ‚Dieses neugierige Vieh taucht immer aus dem Nichts auf, wenn ich alleine und ohne euer Wissen irgendwo hin will. Natürlich habe ich ihn gefüttert, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen…'

Laut allerdings sagte er: „Er hatte mich gesehen und da er sich dann immer Ryou oder dieser Plaudertasche Schutniu gegenüber verplappert, hielt ich es für das Beste, so als fürsorglicher Tierfreund, ihm auch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen und ihn ordentlich zu füttern. Während er fraß, bin ich dann in das Geschäft gegangen." Als er weitersprach, glänzten seine Augen, und er bekam einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh, ihr hättet all die Waffen sehen sollen, die alle ein neues, liebevolles Zuhause wollten, wo sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllen können und mit der Liebe und dem Respekt behandelt werden, die sie verdienen, anstatt einfach nur dumm in diesem Geschäft angegafft zu werden oder nach dem Kauf irgendwo zu versauern."

„Fein, wenn du ihnen ein solches Zuhause geben willst, dann tu es", sagte Ryou bedrohlich leise und hatte ein merkwürdig sanft-bösartiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wirklich?" fragte der Grabräuber unsicher und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Du verlangst nicht, dass ich sie zurückbringe?"

„Aber nein", erwiderte der Weißhaarige immer noch mit diesem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Kümmer dich ruhig um deine neuen _Lieblinge_, wie du es möchtest. Katsuya und ich werden dir die nächsten drei Tage allen Freiraum geben, den du brauchst, so dass du in Ruhe dein Bett mit _Ihnen_ statt mit uns teilen kannst."

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" sagte Baku-Ra aufgebracht. Als er weitersprach, war Triumph in seinen Worten: „Damit verletzt du nur dich selbst. Ohne mich könnt ihr gar nicht so viel Spaß haben und werdet nicht befriedigt sein, weil ich allein euer Oberseme bin!"

Ryous Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot, doch das Lächeln blieb und auch sonst änderte sich nichts an seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Nun, ich denke, wir werden es schaffen. Schließlich haben wir ja noch uns beide und da du ja was Wichtigeres zu tun hast…"

Nachdem er diese Worte im Raum hatte verklingen lassen, stand er vom Tisch auf. Jonouchi folgte hastig seinem Beispiel, und sie gingen Hand in Hand zur Tür. Der Grabräuber sah ihnen einen Moment fassungslos hinterher. Er brauchte ganze drei Anläufe, bevor tatsächlich Worte aus seinem Mund kamen, und er fragte mit einem Hauch Entsetzen in der Stimme: „Was? Das könnt ihr nicht machen…"

Ryou drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um und schaute seinen älteren Geliebten böse an. „Können wir nicht? Nun, das wirst du ja sehen", sagte er ruhig. „Vielleicht und nur vielleicht darfst du zuschauen, aber unser Bett bleibt dir versagt."

Damit verschwanden die beiden erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Esszimmer. Baku-Ra starrte noch einem Moment die Tür an, dann warf er den restlichen drei Schattenmagiern einen Blick zu, der sagte: ‚Wagt es nie, mich darauf anzusprechen oder es jemandem zu verraten!', dann lief er grummelnd aus dem Raum.

Danach verlief der Tag relativ ruhig bis zum frühen Nachmittag. Dann kam Dumbledore sie besuchen, um mit Yami zu sprechen. Der alte Mann berichtete, dass er am Vormittag von Remus Lupin aufgesucht worden war und dass dieser ihm von der Begegnung im Krankenhaus erzählt hatte. Der Werwolf war besorgt und glaubte, dass Yami ein Diener Voldemorts sei, der für den Dunklen Lord Anhänger unter den Werwölfen mit dem Versprechen auf Heilung warb. Nach der Beschreibung und dem Namen hatte sich Dumbledore gedacht, dass es sich um den ehemaligen Pharao handelte und hatte den anderen Mann zumindest dahingehend beruhigen können, dass er nicht für Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitete.

Da er dem altehrwürdigen Zauberer vertraute und dieser um seine Vergangenheit wusste, berichtete Yami ihm zumindest grob, was aus seiner Sicht geschehen war und was er vorhatte. Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam und interessiert zu und wurde dadurch vollends beruhigt, dass Yami nichts plante, was direkt verboten war. Er verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen, noch einmal mit dem Werwolf zu reden und ihm zu sagen, dass er dem ehemaligen Pharao vertrauen könne und dass die Heilung in der Art möglich sei, wenn sie auch dafür sorgen würde, dass er ein völlig neues Leben hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Hier an dieser Stelle habe ich mich für das englische Wort entschieden, da ‚Kopftuch', was ja die Übersetzung wäre, mich nur an diese Kopftücher von alten Frauen denken lässt, und das passt nun wirklich nicht zu Sugoroku.

((2)) Ich war mir unsicher, aber Magician sagt, dass die ganze Clique um Yugi Sugoroku mit ‚Jii-san' anredet. Also lassen wir das so.

((3)) Für die, die es vergessen haben, das war einer der vier Hauselfen (und zwar der größte von ihnen).

((4)) Da Lucius Malfoy im Moment wieder im selben Haus ist, nenne ich ihn an dieser Stelle wieder Draco.

((5)) Da ich keine Werbung machen will, habe ich den Spieltitel frei erfunden. Es soll aber ein Rollenspiel sein.

((6)) Annuket: Hatte ich das Wort schon mal? Das ist Japanisch und heißt soviel wie ‚Idiot'. Obwohl sie hier eigentlich beide Englisch reden, ist es ja möglich, dass sich ab und zu japanische Wörter bei Mokuba einschleichen (ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht weiß, wieviele englische Schimpfwörter/Beleidigungen man in Japan in der Schule lernt.  
Magician: Ähm, Schimpfwörter sind etwas, das, soweit ich weiß, in Japan praktisch nicht existent ist. Nimm ‚baka' beispielsweise. Die Übersetzung mit ‚Idiot' ist durchaus zutreffend, aber meist wird es durch die Art, wie es gesagt wird, stark abgeschwächt, so dass es dann mehr ein freundliches, beinahe liebevolles Foppen ist. Am besten zu verstehen ist das, wenn man sich vorstellt, dass der beste Freund sich einem selbst gegenüber entschuldigt, weil er denkt, er wäre gemein gewesen oder so und man das selbst gar nicht als so schlimm empfunden hat. Und wenn man dann sieht, dass er ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen hat und dann mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht „Du bist so ein Dummkopf." sagt. Das meint man ja auch nicht böse. Ähm, war das verständlich?  
Annuket: Ich denke schon. Wobei es in Animes ja gelegentlich auch dazu benutzt wird, wenn Charakter A sich über Charakter B aufregt.

Annuket: Ok, dann wieder bis in zwei Wochen.


	28. Kapitel 27: Der Tempel des Anubis

Annuket: Juchu, wieder 3 Reviews. Danke zunächst wie immer an dich, Dax, für den Smily.  
An Brielle: Ein neuer Reviewer, jippie. 'Brielle ganz doll knuddel, loslass, Gesicht leicht gerötet' Danke für das 'Rundumlob'. Ich freue mich, dass dir 'Meister der Schatten' auch gefällt (da schreibt ja keiner…), aber ich fürchte, ich kämpfe gerade sehr mit Schattenmagier, da ich auch anderweitig ziemlich viel zu tun habe (hab nächste Woche beispielsweise eine extrem wichtige Klausur und muss zwischendurch ja auch noch arbeiten), also fürchte ich, das dritte Kapitel des Prologs wird noch etwas dauern, tut mir leid. Aber dafür hat in der wenigen Freizeit von mir Schattenmagier 2 einen festen Platz.  
An Claudia: Du hast hier leider zwei absolute Golflaien vor dir, aber 18 klingt auf jeden Fall sehr weit. Mit den Übersetzungen wollte ich lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Es ist immer ärgerlich, wenn man etwas nicht versteht und erst irgendwo suchen muss. Und danke für den Aufruf… 'ganz gerührt sei' Und so viele Leckereien… 'freu'  
So, aber nun zum Dis-- 'Tür geht auf und trifft Annuket voll ins Kreuz' Auuu… 'Lupin kommt total in Gedanken versunken rein, bemerkt nicht, dass er jemanden getroffen hat' Hey, Remus… 'Annuket sieht ihn und stürzt sich in einer Knuddelattake auf ihn'  
Lupin 'zuckt zusammen': Huch…  
Annuket: Schön, dass du da bist. Was tust du?  
Lupin: Äh… ich denke nur über die Sache mit dem Priester nach…  
Annuket: Oh, wundervoll. 'freu' Da du schon mal hier bist… Magst du den Disclaimer machen? Dann kann es losgehen, und du erfährst mehr zum Anubiskult.  
Lupin 'unsicher': Ok… 'wendet sich schüchtern Lesern zu' Äh, hallo. Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter noch irgendwelche anderen lizensierten Dinge.  
Annuket: Danke, das hast du gut gemacht. Hier, nimm einen Keks von Claudia. So, nun kann das Kapitel beginnen.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

**Kapitel 27: Der Tempel des Anubis**

Dank des enormen Arbeitseinsatzes von Yami, Yugi und den Gringotts-Kobolden war es möglich, zumindest den Bau des Hauptgebäudes des Anubistempels vor Beginn des neuen Jahres durchzuführen und auch die gesetzliche Anerkennung ägyptischer Kulte in Großbritannien zu erreichen. Da die Zauberer des Ministeriums, die darüber zu entscheiden hatten, stark gestresst waren, weil Neujahr so kurz bevorstand, war es dem Kobold, den Mystagogus mit dem politischen Problem beauftragt hatte, durch sein geschicktes Vorgehen möglich, sie ohne große Schwierigkeiten und ohne viele Einschränkungen genehmigen zu lassen.

Als der innere Tempel fertiggestellt war, suchte Yami die Sphinxen in Ägypten auf und konnte, nachdem sie die Rechtmäßigkeit seines Anliegens erkannt hatten, den Tempelschatz des Anubis an sich nehmen, um damit den Tempel auszustatten. Als die Wohnung des Gottes somit fertig war, nahm der ehemalige Pharao die Weihezeremonien vor, indem er den Gott, wie es Tradition war, in sein neues Haus einlud((1)). Seine Geliebten sowie die drei anderen Besitzer von Millenniumsgegenständen standen ihm dabei als die begleitenden Priester zur Seite. Zunächst hatte sich Baku-Ra geweigert, doch nachdem Yugi ihn -in Yamis Augen merkwürdig- angelächelt hatte, stimmte der Grabräuber grummelnd zu.

Auf Yamis gedankliche Frage, was los gewesen sei, hatte Yugi ihn nur angelächelt und die vage Aussage gemacht: „Eine Hand wäscht ab und zu halt die andere…" Schulterzuckend musste Yami die Antwort akzeptierten, da ihm klar war, dass, was auch immer zwischen seinem Geliebten und dem Grabräuber vorgefallen war, wahrscheinlich unter dem Versprechen, mit niemandem darüber zu reden, stattgefunden hatte. Außerdem war Yugi ganz offensichtlich auch nichts passiert, und so vertraute der Pharao darauf, dass sein Geliebter die Situation unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.

Dank Dumbledores Zuspruch hatte sich auch Lupin am Ende des Jahres mit Yami in Verbindung gesetzt, um zumindest mehr über den Anubiskult zu erfahren. Da er in seinem Leben aber mit Versprechen auf Heilung seiner ‚Krankheit' schon zu oft enttäuscht worden war und sowohl deswegen als auch aufgrund der Vorurteile und des Verhaltens anderer ihm gegenüber resigniert hatte, blieb der Werwolf sehr zurückhaltend. Yami hatte ihm angeboten, den Tempel zu besuchen, sobald er geweiht war, und der Werwolf nahm an. Somit besuchte er gleich am 2. Januar, dem Tag vor der ersten Vollmondnacht des neuen Jahres, den Tempel.

Er stellte fest, dass der Wolf in ihm sich merkwürdig verhielt, er war gespannt, wie immer so kurz vor einer Verwandlung, aber gleichzeitig irgendwie ruhiger. Dennoch blieb der Mann vorsichtig und stellte Yami viele Fragen, von denen dieser einige nicht genau beantworten konnte, da er selbst nie Anubispriester gewesen war und ihm daher nur von Gehörtem berichten konnte.

Während sie sich unterhielten, spürte Yami plötzlich, wie Forrest versuchte, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Der ehemalige Pharao entschuldigte sich vorübergehend und überließ es Yugi, Ryou und Baku-Ra, sich um den Gast zu kümmern. Er selbst verschwand in den Schatten, sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte. Schnell hatte er die Energie des Steins, den er dem neuen Werwolf gegeben hatte, lokalisiert und begab sich dorthin.

Als er im Zimmer des Zauberers erschien, stellte der ehemalige Pharao überrascht fest, dass der Mann verlegt worden war und nun nicht mehr ein Zimmer mit anderen teilte. Er befand sich nun in einem Raum, das am ehesten einer ‚Gummizelle' in einer Psychiatrie glich. Allerdings waren die gepolsterten Wände noch zusätzlich mit vielen Schutzzaubern belegt sowie einigen anderen, die dafür sorgten, dass sich die Polsterungen stets selbst reparierten und reinigten.

In der Mitte des Raumes war eine Liege, auf der der Werwolf steif lag. Alles, was er scheinbar bewegen konnte, war sein Kopf. Ängstlich, oder eher panisch, bewegte er diesen, als hoffe er irgendwie, den Zauber, der ihn fesselte, lösen zu können. Schließlich bemerkte er Yami an der Tür und sah ihn flehend, aber auch hoffnungsvoll, an. „Sie sind hier?" fragte er zaghaft, als könnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen, während er Yami, der seine altägyptischen Zeremoniengewänder angelegt hatte, anstarrte((2)).

Yami, der mit gerunzelter Stirn den gefesselten Zustand des Werwolfes und seine Umgebung begutachtet hatte, wurde augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schenkte Forrest ein ermunterndes Lächeln. „Nun, Sie haben mich doch gerufen, nicht wahr?"

Der Zauberer nickte und schaute beschämt weg. „Ja", flüsterte er. „Zum Glück konnte ich den Assistenzheiler davon überzeugen, dass diese Kugel von Ihnen ein Glücksbringer für mich sei, und daher hat er ihn mir netterweise in die Hand gegeben. Ich hatte gehofft, so wenigstens mit Ihnen reden zu können und hier nicht ganz allein gelassen zu werden. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie gleich herkommen könnten und würden."

„Nun, Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt, also hielt ich es für das Beste, gleich zu Ihnen zu kommen."

Yami konnte sehen, wie sich die Wangen des anderen leicht röteten. „Ich habe nur solche Angst", gab er schließlich leise und beschämt zu. „Ich spüre, wie ungeduldig der Wolf ist… wie gewalttätig er ist… und dann wurde ich heute Morgen hierher gebracht… ‚um kein Risiko für die anderen Patienten einzugehen, falls der Wolfsbanntrank nicht wirkt' sagen sie… Auch soll die ganze Verwandlung extrem schmerzhaft sein… und… und…"

Er brach ab, und Yami nahm seine steife Hand in die seine. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er. „Ich kann zwar nicht direkt nachvollziehen, was Sie gerade durchmachen, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist."

Forrest schien sich etwas zu entspannen, als er das hörte und schaute den ehemaligen Pharao flehend an. „Ich habe mich entschieden", sagte er, und trotz der Angst, die Yami in seiner Stimme hörte, war er sich Hundertprozent sicher, dass der Werwolf es ernst meinte und das Folgende nicht aus einer Laune heraus entschieden hatte. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mich zu einem Priester machen."

„Sie werden aber den ‚Wolf' in sich akzeptieren müssen", erklärte Yami noch einmal nachdrücklich. „Er ist das, was Sie mit Ihrem Gott verbinden wird. Er wird zwar kontrollierter sein, aber er wird nicht verschwinden."

Der Zauberer schluckte, und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, doch ließ ihn das nur noch überzeugter klingen. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Ich mag nicht wissen, was genau mich erwartet, aber schlimmer als das hier kann es nicht sein. Schon bei den Heilern habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ein Aussätziger oder so bin, und sie haben weniger Vorurteile als andere Zauberer. Ich habe nichts mehr, was mich an diese Welt bindet. Aber ich weiß, dass der Wolf in mir sagt, dass ich zumindest bei seinem Gott ein neues Zuhause finden könnte…" Er stockte und fuhr erst nach einer kleinen Pause sehr leise fort: „Ich weiß, dass der Wolf mich nie wieder verlassen wird. Aber ich denke, ihn zu akzeptieren, ist da besser, als ihn ewig zu bekämpfen, denn das würde ich vermutlich nicht durchstehen. Ich bin jetzt dazu bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Dafür, dass er mich in Frieden leben lässt, bin ich bereit, dem Wolf einen Teil oder sogar meine ganze Seele zu geben. Wie gesagt, ich--"

Hier brach er ab, da er, wie auch Yami, hören konnte, wie das Türschloss geöffnet wurde. Schnell zog der ehemalige Pharao seine Kapuze über den Kopf, damit niemand ihn erkennen würde. Auf diese Weise würde er später bei einem Wiedersehen mit der hereinkommenden Person keine Fragen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, wie er in das Zimmer gekommen sei.

„So, Mr. Forrest, hier habe ich Ihren Trank((3)), frisch von unseren Tränkemei--" begann der eintretende Heiler. Mitten im Wort brach er ab, als er die vermummte Gestalt Yamis sah, und starrte ihn erstaunt an.

„Wer sind Sie, und was tun Sie hier?" fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Soweit ich weiß, darf Mr. Forrest im Moment keinen Besuch empfangen…"

Ein anderer Mann, der der Kleidung nach zu urteilen aber eher eine Art Wachmann war, lugte nun ebenfalls zur Tür herein und als er den ehemaligen Pharao entdeckte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab. „Kommen Sie sofort raus. Dies ist die gesicherte Station. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie an mir vorbeigekommen sind, aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass dieser Mann dort sehr gefährlich ist! Also tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage!"

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte Yami in seinem Pharaotonfall. „Ich werde gleich gehen. Aber erst, wenn mir Mr. Forrest noch einmal seine Entscheidung bestätigt hat." Er wandte sich zu besagtem Werwolf und fragte sanfter: „Wenn Sie sich wirklich sicher sind, dann könnten wir noch heute beginnen. Es sind schließlich noch ein paar Stunden, bis der Vollmond aufgeht, und wir können es noch schaffen."

Der ‚kranke' Zauberer, der ängstlich den großen grün-dampfenden Becher mit dem Trank betrachtet hatte, den der Heiler in der Hand hielt, schaute auf, als er Yamis Worte hörte und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Wirklich? Heute noch?" fragte er. Als der ehemalige Pharao nickte, wurde das Gesicht des Werwolfs hart und er sagte mit großer Entschlossenheit: „Ich bin einverstanden."

Yami nickte. „Gut, dann lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren. Gehen wir."

Der ehemalige Pharao löste mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Starre des Werwolfes, der sich sofort aufrichtete. „Das können sie nicht tun!" schrie plötzlich der Heiler. Der andere Zauberer hingegen schwang gleich seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Petrificus Totalus!"

Ohne große Mühe lenkte Yami den Zauber mit seinen Schatten ein wenig ab, so dass es aussah, als hätte der Mann daneben gezielt. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde Ihren Patienten jetzt mitnehmen. Ich kann ihm im Gegensatz zu Ihnen wirklich helfen, und er ist mit meinem Vorhaben einverstanden. Nicht wahr?"

Der Werwolf nickte noch einmal. Der Heiler hingegen rief aufgebracht: „Sie können ihm nicht helfen! Wissen Sie überhaupt, was er ist? Er ist ein Werwolf, und Lykanthropismus ist unheilbar! Wenn er jetzt nicht diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, wird er in etwa vier Stunden zu einer Bestie werden und Sie und alle in Ihrer Nähe zerfleischen!"

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich seine _Krankheit _kenne und mir über die Situation voll im Klaren bin", erwiderte Yami eisig. „Gerade deshalb ist es jetzt Zeit für uns zu gehen."

Er nahm Forrests Hand, in der der Energiestein lag, öffnete sie und hielt seine Hand so darüber, dass die Kugel zwischen ihren Händen lag. Auf diese Weise konnte er den Zauberer schnell durch die Schatten bringen, und sie tauchten zu dessen Überraschung plötzlich in einem der Räume im Vorderteil des Tempels auf. Yami führte ihn in das Zimmer, in dem Yugi noch immer mit Hilfe von Ryou und Baku-Ra versuchte, Lupins Fragen zu beantworten.

Die vier Anwesenden drehten sich zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen um und musterten sie interessiert. „Mr. Forrest, was tun Sie denn hier?" fragte der ältere Werwolf verwundert.

Der jüngere Zauberer straffte seine Haltung und sagte selbstsicher, wenn er auch nicht all seine Angst aus seiner Stimme vertreiben konnte: „Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, das Angebot von Mr. Yami anzunehmen", sagte er. „Daher hat er mich hierher gebracht."

„Ja", stimmte Yami zu. „Und daher muss ich mich und leider auch die anderen entschuldigen, Mr. Lupin. Damit wir noch vor Sonnenuntergang fertig werden, müssen wir sofort beginnen. Sie können gerne hierbleiben, wenn Sie wollen und warten, bis die Zeremonie beendet ist."

„Darf ich zuschauen?" fragte der ältere Werwolf.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht", erwiderte Yami entschuldigend. „Denn eine Priesterweihe, zumindest nach ägyptischer Tradition, findet nicht öffentlich statt. Nur Priester, selbst wenn sie anderen Göttern dienen, und die Anwärter dürfen zugegen sein. Wenn Sie dabei sind, würde der Gott Sie entweder selbst sofort zu seinem Priester machen bzw. wenn Sie gegen Ihnen ankämpfen würden und er merkt, dass Sie nicht sein Priester werden wollen, würde er sie bestrafen. Wie er das tut, hängt zwar vom Gott ab, aber Anubis würde Sie vermutlich zerfleischen, weil Sie ihn mit Ihrer Ablehnung beleidigen und das auch noch in seinem heiligsten Territorium."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Lupin.

Forrest schluckte bei Yamis Worten, doch sah er nur umso entschlossener aus. Er hatte, wie bereits Lupin vor ihm, gespürt, dass der Wolf in ihm voll Freude war, seit er den Tempelbereich betreten hatte, was ihn allerdings ermutigte. Yami holte Mystagogus, von dem er vor kurzem erfahren hatte, dass er selbst noch gute Erinnerungen an den Anubiskult besaß und somit viel von dem Kult wusste, was er dem Werwolf zumindest teilweise besser erklären konnte als die meisten anderen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass das Duelmonster, als es noch als Mensch zu Yamis Regierungszeit lebte, der Schatzmeister des besagten Kultes gewesen war und, auch wenn er selbst nie zu einem gesegneten Priester((4)) geworden war, so doch sehr viel mitbekommen hatte.

Nachdem der Bankdirektor eingetroffen und mit Lupin bekannt gemacht worden war, zogen sich die vier Schattenmagier mit dem jüngeren Werwolf zurück in das Innere des Tempels((5)). Grob erklärte Yami ihm den Ablauf des Rituals, unwissend, dass genau zur gleichen Zeit auch Mystagogus dies mit dem älteren Werwolf tat.

Nachdem Forrest keine Fragen mehr hatte, wurden alle fünf zunächst rituell gereinigt, wobei Hauselfen diese Handlung anstelle der ‚Reinen'((6)) vornahmen. Yami hatte diese Elfen direkt für den Tempel und dessen Sauberhaltung gekauft und ihnen alles beigebracht, was sie für ihren Dienst wissen mussten, nachdem er sie selbst geweiht hatte. Dafür hatte er ihnen zwar zu ihrem Entsetzen Kleidung geben müssen, da nur freie Wesen Priester sein durften, aber da sie mit ihrem Gelübde, dass sie nur wenige Minuten später leisteten, fest an Anubis und seinen Kult gebunden waren, waren sie damit zufrieden, da sie weiterhin jemanden dienen konnten.

Nachdem sie geduscht, sauber und gepflegt waren, wurden ihnen frische Zeremoniengewänder angezogen. Anschließend gingen sie langsam unter einem Gebet, dass Yami, der als Pharao an der Spitze ging, sprach, während Ryou, Yugi und ein ziemlich gelangweilter Baku-Ra hinter ihm gingen und Weihrauch verbrannten. Hinter den dreien lief Forrest mit gesenktem Haupt und ihm folgten in zwei Dreiergruppen die sechs Hauselfen, die ein Speiseopfer mit sich trugen.

Schließlich kamen sie in die Opferhalle und nachdem das Essen und Trinken geopfert war, führte Yami Forrest vor die Kammer des Gottes, also das Allerheiligste, und sie knieten beide nieder. „Großer Gott, Herr des heiligen Landes, Öffner der Wege, Anubis. Heute steht dieser Mann vor dir, von dir gesegnet und bereit, dein Priester zu werden. Nimm ihn in deine Obhut, wie es versprochen wurde durch dein Kind, das ihn berührte."((7))

Der Werwolf wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Yami, während er sich fragte, was dieser in der für ihn unverständlichen Sprache gesagt hatte. Als er allerdings sah, dass sich die Tür zu der Kammer vor ihnen öffnete, schluckte er nervös und schaute wieder zu Boden. Er spürte, wie etwas den dunklen Raum verließ und die Anwesenden erkundete. Forrest war der letzte, zu dem es kam, und er hätte schwören können, dass er kurz etwas wie eine Hundezunge gefühlt hatte, die ihn am Arm leckte, wo er von dem Werwolf vor nunmehr fast einem Monat verwundet worden war.

Anschließend schien sich die Macht, oder was auch immer es war, wieder in den Raum zurückzuziehen. Lange konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken, da der ehemalige Pharao sich erhob und schräg hinter den Werwolf trat, dem er bedeutete, aufzustehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah dieser die Aufforderung und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er fing Yamis ermutigendes Lächeln auf, bevor er scheu in das stockfinstere Sanktuar schaute. Nachdem er all seinen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, ging er mit in Demut gebeugtem Haupt in die Kammer und verschwand augenblicklich aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen.

Geduldig verharrten die Zurückgebliebenen in ihren Positionen, sogar Baku-Ra, und warteten auf die Rückkehr des Werwolfes. Eine halbe Stunde später endlich schwebte er aus der Kammer, seine Augen geschlossen und ein sanftes, glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Niemand rührte sich, während Forrest tief Luft holte. Dabei veränderte sich sein Körper etwas: Er wurde muskulöser, wuchs ein bisschen, und sein Kopf wurde von dem eines Menschen zu dem eines ägyptischen Wildhundes, so dass er wie ein zweiter Anubis aussah, wenn er auch nicht ganz die Größe und mächtige Ausstrahlung des Gottes besaß.

Nachdem seine Lungen bis zum Bersten gefüllt waren und er vollständig verwandelt war, hob er seinen Kopf in die Luft und heulte mit aller Kraft. Aus der Kammer hinter ihm stimmte ein ebenso kräftiges Heulen ein, fast wie ein Echo, was die Wirkung noch verstärkte. In diesen kaum variierenden Lauten, die einfach nur mächtig und rein klangen, steckte soviel der Freude und des Friedens, die der Werwolf und auch der Gott empfanden, dass automatisch alle im Raum die Augen schlossen, die gebannt auf ihn gerichtet gewesen waren, und sie sich der Freudentränen und Tränen der Rührung nicht erwehren konnten.

Baku-Ra verschloss allerdings sofort seine Ohren mit einem Zauber, als er Nässe auf seinem Gesicht spürte und wutentbrannt feststellte, dass es seine eigenen Tränen waren. Allerdings beruhigte ihn schnell, dass keiner der Anwesenden sein ‚Zeichen der Schwäche' bemerkt zu haben schien. Somit begnügte er sich damit, Yami böse anzustarren, da er ihn als Vollzieher des Rituals dafür verantwortlich machte, ihn nicht vorgewarnt zu haben.

Auch Lupin, der, kurz nachdem Yami mit den anderen gegangen war, seinen Wolfsbanntrank zu sich genommen hatte, konnte zusammen mit Mystagogus das Heulen hören, wenn auch abgeschwächt. Das alte Duelmonster fühlte sich zumindest für einen kurzen Moment von den Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Mensch übermannt. „Was war das? War das…?" fragte der Werwolf schließlich leise, da auch er trotz der Entfernung überwältigt war von dem Klang des Heulens und die Emotionen dahinter nur zu deutlich fühlte und sich danach sehnte, als es endete.

„Der junge Werwolf von vorhin ist gerade zum Priester geworden", erwiderte Mystagogus gerührt. „Ich war schon ein paar Mal bei der Zeremonie, wo die von Anubis Gesegneten zu seinen Priestern werden. Jedes Mal nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit dem Gott, wenn sie das erste Mal seine Gestalt annehmen, heulen sie so, und die anderen Priester stimmen dann für gewöhnlich ein. Ich weiß nicht, was da mit ihnen geschieht oder wie es sich anfühlt, nur dass es bisher jedes Mal so war…"

Währenddessen verließen Yami und die anderen mit dem neuen Priester des Anubis, der nun wieder seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, langsam und respektvoll das Innerste des Tempels und gingen zurück zu dem Raum, in dem Mystagogus und Lupin warteten. Die Hauselfen trennten sich allerdings vorher von der Gruppe, um wieder ihren anderen Pflichten nachzugehen.

Kaum hatten sie sich zu den beiden gesetzt, betrat allerdings ein nervöser Hauself, der nicht an der Zeremonie teilgenommen hatte, da seine Aufgabe das Empfangen von Besuchern und der ganze Eingangsbereich war, den Raum. „Mein Pharao((8))" sagte er, während er sich tief verbeugte und seine Hände knetete. „Verzeiht bitte vielmals die Störung, aber da sind ein paar Besucher."

„Wer?" fragte Yami verwundert.

„Auroren und ein Heiler von St. Mungus, mein Pharao", erwiderte der Elf unsicher. „Sie wollten sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Sie sagen, dass ein Werwolf aus dem Krankenhaus entführt wurde oder eher geflohen ist, und dass sie ihn hier orten konnten und nun zurückbringen wollen. Sie wollen sogar den Tempel mit Gewalt durchsuchen, falls nötig."

„Danke", erwiderte Yami mit fester Stimme. „Ich komme gleich. Die Säulenhalle((9)) ist heute Morgen fertig geworden, nicht wahr?" Der Elf nickte heftig. „Gut. Führe sie dorthin, ich werde bald dort sein."

„Sofort, mein Pharao", antwortete der Elf diensteifrig und verschwand mit einem ‚Plop'.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Yugi seinen Geliebten.

„Ich werde sie empfangen, wie es sich für einen Pharao gehört", sagte Yami. „Werdet ihr mir als meine Priester zur Seite stehen?" Yugi, Ryou und Forrest nickten, während Baku-Ra nur extrem kurz und schmollend den Kopf ein wenig neigte.

„Hohepriester des Anubis", wandte sich der ehemalige Pharao an Forrest. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Ihr erst später zu uns stoßt. Ich will zunächst allein mit den Leuten reden und versuchen zu erklären, dass bzw. wie Ihr geheilt wurdet. Jetzt haben wir ja Zeit, da wir nicht mehr vom Aufgang des Vollmondes gedrängt werden. Eure Anwesenheit würde die Gemüter nur zu sehr aufheizen."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte der und setzte sich lockerer hin, während die drei Schattenmagier aufstanden und das Zimmer verließen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Magician: Hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach an so einer Stelle aufhören! Jetzt, wo es gerade spannend wird... ‚schmoll' Das ist gemein. Und ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut, wie Yami die Gruppe in ihre Schranken verweist. Ich denke, du machst dir hier unter deinen Lesern keine Freunde...

Annuket: Das Extra würde aber im nächsten Kapitel nicht mehr so gut passen und die weiteren Geschehnisse dauern auch länger, so dass ich sie nicht auf 2 Seiten oder so abspeisen kann.

Magician: Schon gut, schon gut, ich mein ja nur...

--Rückblickextra- Da ich lieb bin und der Leser im Gegensatz zu Yami erfährt, was das zwischen Yugi und Baku-Ra nun war… ‚murmel' Ich bin so eine Tratschtante…--

Yugi saß friedlich lesend in der Bibliothek. Dabei war er so in die Gesetzestexte vertieft, dass er nicht merkte, wie sich leise und vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und Baku-Ra durch den Spalt lugte. Nachdem der Grabräuber sich vergewissert hatte, dass der kleine Japaner allein war, huschte er in das Zimmer. Als er den Tisch erreicht hatte, an dem Yugi saß, stand dieser nichtsahnend auf, um sich ein neues Buch zu holen, und stieß mit dem Weißhaarigen zusammen. „Baku-Ra…" entfuhr es ihm erschrocken.

Sofort packte der Grabräuber ihn, hielt ihm den Mund zu und zischte: „Sh…" Er sah sich um und als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand da war, entspannte er sich etwas. Dann sah er Yugi an, der den Blick mit großen fragenden Augen erwiderte. Schnell errichtete Baku-Ra einen Schutzschild, der kein Geräusch nach draußen lassen würde.

„Hallo, Mini-Pharao", sagte er daraufhin in seinem selbstgefälligen Tonfall, wobei Yugi merkte, dass dieser eher aufgesetzt klang.

„Was willst du, Baku-Ra-kun?" fragte er misstrauisch, da er sich daran erinnerte, dass der Grabräuber Kaiba nur einen Tag zuvor ein paar seiner peinlichen Kinderfotos verkauft hatte, was er gar nicht schätzte.

„Ach, nur ein kleines geschäftliches Gespräch unter Freunden", erwiderte der Weißhaarige, setzte sich lässig auf einen der Stühle und legte eines seiner Beine auf den Tisch. Er ignorierte Yugis strafenden Blick bezüglich dieser Geste und zog einen Stapel Papier und Fotos aus seinem Hemd und spielte damit so, dass der Besitzer des Millenniumsschlüssels erkennen konnte, dass es einige der scheußlichen Bilder, die er als Kind gemalt hatte, sowie weitere Fotos aus seiner Kindheit waren.

Der Blick des jungen Mannes mit den dreifarbigen Haaren verdunkelte sich, wobei es durch die Röte auf seinem Gesicht nicht zu übersehen war, wie peinlich ihm diese Sachen waren. „Was willst du?" fragte er erneut.

Baku-Ra zögerte, als würde er sich davon überzeugen bzw. dazu ermutigen müssen, die nächsten Worte wirklich zu sagen. „Nur, dass du mir hilfst, mein Eigentum zurückzubekommen", verkündete er schließlich.

Yugi blinzelte verwirrt und fragte schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden: „Was?"

Der Grabräuber funkelte ihn an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du schwerhörig bist, Minipharao", sagte er verächtlich. „Ich will mein Eigentum zurück, und du bist wahrscheinlich trotz deiner weibischen Art meine beste Chance."

Yugi sah ihn bei der Beleidigung wieder böse an. „Drück dich etwas klarer aus. Ich habe nichts, was dir gehört."

Baku-Ra verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er, als wäre der Gedanke völlig absurd. Er schaute sich noch einmal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch wirklich allein waren, und erklärte dann, wobei er nicht ganz seine Verzweiflung verbergen konnte: „Ich will Ryou und meinen Sklaven zurück, und du wirst mir dabei helfen, das zu erreichen."

Yugi sah den Grabräuber mit großen Augen an, bevor er sich wegdrehte und dadurch gerade so das Lachen über den Gesichtsausdruck des Grabräubers und die ganze Situation unterdrücken konnte. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass der ehemalige Geist einmal mit solchen Problemen zu ihm kommen würde. Nun war es an Baku-Ra, den Kleineren böse anzuschauen. „Was?" fauchte er den Jüngeren an. „Ryou hat einen Schutzkreis um sich errichtet, der nicht zulässt, dass ich ihm näher als drei Meter komme, und der Sklave weicht ihm nicht von der Seite! Also brauche ich dich, damit du ihn mit deiner Gefühlsduselei dazu bringst, damit aufzuhören."

„Schon gut, Baku-Ra-kun. Ich verstehe schon", erwiderte Yugi, wobei er das Mitleid, das Baku-Ras Schmerz trotz allem in ihm verursachte, zum Glück aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte. Ryou hatte ihm einmal anvertraut, dass der Grabräuber es überhaupt nicht schätzte, wenn jemand ihn bemitleidete, und dass er dann nur gewalttätiger wurde, als er ohnehin schon war. „Du willst also meine Hilfe dabei, dich mit Ryou-kun und Jonouchi-kun zu versöhnen und mir im Gegenzug diese Bilder und Fotos geben?"

Der Grabräuber nickte, während Yugi kurz nachdachte. Er würde zwar dem weißhaarigen Dieb auch so helfen, aber da er schon auf einen solchen Handel zu bestehen schien, um seinen Stolz zu behalten, konnte der kleine Japaner die Gelegenheit gleich nutzen, um mehr für sich zu bekommen. Yami hatte ihm bereits von der Weihezeremonie erzählt und dass sie so viele magische Priester wie möglich brauchten und dass zwar Baku-Ra dafür sehr geeignet wäre, er aber vermutlich nie zustimmen würde. „Was gibt es da so lange zu überlegen, Minipharao?" fragte Baku-Ra ungeduldig, aber seine Verunsicherung war nicht zu überhören.

Yugi lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde es tun, aber dafür will ich noch eine Gegenleistung."

Baku-Ras Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Sind die hier nicht genug?" fragte er und fuchtelte mit den Papieren.

„Da ich dir böse bin, weil du Seto diese anderen Fotos verkauft hast, nein", erwiderte der junge Japaner, immer noch lächelnd.

Der Grabräuber murmelte viele Flüche und Schimpfwörter und zwischendurch etwas, das nach ‚… ehemalige Priester, die nichts für sich behalten können…' klang, dann lächelte er zurück. Er kannte das sture Lächeln von Yugi, da auch Ryou es benutzte und entschied sich, es einmal mit der gleichen Taktik zu probieren. Selbst wenn er damit gefährlicher aussah und nicht den gewünschten ‚Nerv- und Verunsicherungsfaktor' erzielte, so hoffte er, dass er den Japaner damit vielleicht wenigstens einschüchtern konnte. „Aber er fand sie so süß", verteidigte er sich. „Und außerdem will er dich dadurch vermutlich nur noch mehr. Findest du nicht, du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein?"

Doch Yugi ließ sich von dem Lächeln Baku-Ras weder täuschen noch einschüchtern. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich kein bisschen, und er sagte schlicht: „Dennoch wollte ich aber nicht, dass sie jemand sieht. Besonders das, wo Jii-chan mich fotografiert hat, als ich das erste Mal alleine badete oder das, wo die geistig leicht vergessliche Frau von nebenan mich zwang, Kleider zu tragen, als sie auf mich aufpassen sollte, weil sie mich für ein Mädchen hielt. Würdest du solche Fotos von dir jemanden sehen lassen wollen?"

Da der Grabräuber keine Antwort gab, lächelten sie sich beide einen Moment wortlos an, ehe Baku-Ra diese Taktik aufgab und Yugi finster ansah. „Und was willst du noch?"

„Dass du die offene Priesterposition einnimmst, die du als einer der Besitzer des Millenniumsringes ja eigentlich sowieso einnehmen solltest, und insofern Yami hilfst, soweit es zur Pflichteines Millenniumspriesters gehört", erwiderte der Kleinere.

„Das ist zuviel verlangt!" schrie Baku-Ra. „Ich werde nicht der Diener irgendeines Gottes und erstrecht nicht von diesem aufgeblasenen Möchtegernpharao, um jede seiner albernen kleinen Launen zu befriedigen!"

„Ich sagt _Pflicht_ eines Priesters", erwiderte Yugi, und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Du musst auch nicht direkt Priester werden und ihm einen Eid schwören, weil ich weiß, dass du das nie tun würdest, aber trotzdem kannst du die Priesteraufgaben ausführen. Das bedeutet nur, dass du ihm bei wichtigen Zeremonien, wie zum Beispiel bald die Weihe des Anubis-Tempels, helfen musst und so. Außerdem ist eine der Pflichten der Priester, den Pharao zu beraten und ihn auf seine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen."

Baku-Ra sah einen Moment so aus, als würde er diese letzte Pflicht nur zu gerne wahrnehmen. Dann allerdings besann er sich und sagte: „Trotzdem noch zuviel. Was bietest du mir denn noch dafür, dass ich das mache?"

Yugi überlegte einen Moment. „Solange du dich daran hältst, werde ich immer versuchen, dir zu helfen, wenn du mich um Hilfe bittest, weil du dich mit Ryou-kun und Jonouchi-kun verkracht hast."

Der weißhaarige Dieb überlegt kurz. Dann sagte er schließlich widerwillig: „Einverstanden." Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, bevor sich Baku-Ra wieder zur Tür wandte. Mitten auf dem Weg drehte er sich jedoch abrupt um und setzte, mit einem schmerzenversprechenden Blick in den Augen, nachdrücklich hinzu: „Aber wehe irgendjemand erfährt von diesem Handel!"

--Rückblick Ende--

Anmerkungen:

((1)) Götter kann man ja nicht zwingen, also war es, zumindest in Ägypten, üblich, sie einzuladen.

((2)) In einen Tempel, zumindest in die ‚geheimen' Teile, kam man in ägyptischen Tempeln eigentlich erst nach einer rituellen Reinigung, und ich denke zumindest in feiner Kleidung (man tritt ja nicht vor einen Gott mit schmutzigen Füßen bzw. überhaupt schmutzigem Körper und in irgendwelchen Sachen). Da Yami (und auch Yugi, Ryou und Baku-Ra) Remus den inneren Teil des Tempels gezeigt haben (bis auf die Kammer des Allerheiligsten, da er ja (noch?) kein Priester ist), tragen sie bei mir hier alle diese altägyptischen Gewänder, nur dass sie noch lange Mäntel darüber tragen Damit meine ich übrigens solche, wie sie Pegasus und sein Schattenduellgegner (sowie die restlichen Anwesenden) in diesem/r Traum/Vision vom alten Ägypten tragen, nur dass Yami, Yugi, Ryou und Baku-Ra diese Kapuzen nicht hoch gemacht haben und dass diese Kleidungsstücke aus feinerem und vor allem weißem Stoff sind.  
Magician ‚dazwischen murmel': War das tatsächlich über's alte Ägypten oder hat Pegasus einfach nur eine gruselige Sekte gegründet, um die Auswirkungen dieser alten Magie zu testen?  
Annuket ‚grummel': Ist doch egal, auf jeden Fall meine ich das… Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob solche in Ägypten wirklich üblich waren (ich glaube nämlich eher nicht…), aber andererseits kann Yami in dieser Beziehung ruhig was Neues machen, falls es nicht so war. Vor allem, da es in Europa ja sehr viel kälter ist…. Besonders im Winter…

((3)) Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das geht. Ich hatte in Erinnerung, dass der Wolfsbanntrank am Tag vor dem Vollmond getrunken werden muss, aber auf einer Internetseite habe ich gelesen, es wäre eine ganze Woche vorher. Ich finde das merkwürdig, weil ich in Erinnerung hatte, dass Lupin in Band 3 seinen Trank am Abend von Sirius Rückkehr nicht getrunken hatte, weil er Peter auf der Karte des Rumtreibers sah und ihm dann erst einmal folgen wollte, und sich deshalb ohne Verstand verwandelt. Wenn es doch in Wirklichkeit eine Woche ist, dann nehme ich mir das als künstlerische Freiheit raus, das zu ändern. Dann wurde der Trank halt verbessert

((4)) Ich habe entschieden, dass es bestimmt nicht nur gesegnete Priester (ergo Fast-Werwölfe) im Anubiskult gab, sondern dass die gesegneten einfach die waren, die den wirklichen Dienst am Gott ausführten und die die Bestattungen vornahmen und alle anderen ‚Gotteshandlungen'

((5)) Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß nicht wirklich genau, wie eine ägyptische Priesterweihe ablief. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob so etwas wirklich überliefert ist… ich bin so unwissend… Daher stammt das alles von mir.

((6)) Das ist eine der untersten Priesterklassen. Die müssen (wie der Name schon sagt, den Tempel und dessen Kultgegenstände sauber halten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass, wenn es so etwas wie meine gesegneten Priester gegeben hätte, die irgendwo als ‚Putzkolonne' rumgelaufen wären.

((7)) Ich erinnere nur noch mal, dass sich Yami daran hält, was er sagen müsste, wenn er im Ägypten von damals wäre (bzw. in meiner Version davon) und damals war es ja kontrolliert, wer gesegnet wird und wer nicht. Oh, und Yami spricht seine Gebete und das Rufen des Gottes usw. natürlich alles auf Altägyptisch, so dass Forrest nicht wirklich versteht, was gesagt wird.

((8)) Ich lasse diese Tempelhauselfen Yami und die anderen mit ihrem Titel (bei Bedarf mit Namen) ansprechen. Es ist ihnen einfach befohlen worden.

((9)) Habe ich eigentlich schon einmal den Grobaufbau eines Tempels erklärt (wobei es nicht unbedingt für alle so zutrifft, wie ich es hier schreibe)? Es gibt das Prunkeingangstor (Pylon), dann kommt normalerweise ein erster Hypostylsaal (das ist eine Säulenhalle normalerweise mit offenem Dach, was bei mir aber hier mit einer Glaskonstruktion oder einem Zauber überdacht ist, weil das Klima in Großbritannien halt anders ist als in Ägypten ), dann kommt ein zweiter Hypostylsaal (der ist, soweit ich mich erinnere immer etwas kleiner und somit schummriger) und dann wirklich das Innere mit dem/den Sanktuar/en. In die erste Säulenhalle durfte man als Normalo noch, alles Tiefere war den Priestern und dem Gott vorbehalten. Es gab auch angrenzend an die Säle/Höfe mehr oder weniger viele Räume (Lagerräume usw.), es kam halt immer darauf an, wie groß der Tempel war. Das ist baulich auch alles schon fertig, was an dem Tempel aber noch fehlt, sind Nebengebäude (die nicht unbedingt erforderlich wären), in denen aber die Priester dann wohnen können.

Annuket: So, das war's für dieses Mal. Bis in zwei Wochen dann. Vielleicht ist dann auch Magician wieder etwas gesprächiger... Sie mag große Hitze nicht so doll, und daher bin ich besonders froh, dass sie überhaupt zur Korrektur gekommen ist...


	29. Kapitel 28: Audienz

Annuket: Und hier Kapitel 28. Zuerst wie immer zu den Reviews.  
An Brielle: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die 'Yami-Pharao-Szene'. In der ersten Fassung war es etwas kürzer, aber ich habe sie verlängert. … Dadurch ist das Kapitel auch ziemlich lang geworden… Was Remus betrifft, warte bis zum nächsten Kapitel und zu Sirius… äh, wir sind im fünften Band, und Harry feiert gerade noch Weihnachten mit ihm. Also muss (oder müsste) er erst noch am Ende des Jahres verschwinden, ehe er 'zurückgeholt' werden kann. Mehr verrate ich nicht. Und das Prequel will ich tatsächlich erst nach Teil 2 weiterschreiben, es sei denn, ich habe so einen enormen Drang wie bei Kapitel 1.  
An Heavenfly: Na ja, Anubis (und vermutlich auch andere Götter) haben wahnsinnig viel zu tun, also beneiden tue ich sie nicht wirklich. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir trotzdem ein Eisopfer bringen (schon damit ich im Jenseits vor den ägyptischen Göttern in meinem Tatenbericht auch sagen könnte: "Ich habe den Überhitzen Eis gegeben." ). Das mit Remus ist, wie du hier lesen wirst, nicht wirklich gefährlich, vor allem da die Auroren ja nicht bis zu ihm kommen und dann daraufhin dumme Fragen stellen können.  
An Claudia: Schön, dass du mir in Bezug auf die Anstrengungen zustimmst. Besonders bei so wenigen Priestern hat er keine Zeit für andere Dinge. Der Tempel ist eigentlich nur grob ägyptisch, so, wie ich mir die Säulenhalle vorstelle, ist sie zumindest nicht ganz üblich für Ägypten. Außerdem finde ich sehr lieb von dir, dass du extra diesen kleinen Text geschrieben hast. Ich kopiere ihn rein, auch wenn ich sowieso (im Moment?) nicht so viele Klicks habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob's am Sommer liegt oder -wie Magician meint- weil ich nicht aus dem Knick komme.  
Magician 'murmelt': Na toll, jetzt bin ich wieder die Böse… 'setzt sich beleidigt in eine Ecke'  
Annuket: Hey, das war eine berechtigte Anmerkung. Und auch wenn wir jetzt schon die Hälfte des Jahres geschafft haben, bin ich ja wirklich nicht die schnellste, weil mir immer einfällt, dass sie dies und jenes noch tun könnten/müssen. Aber ehe wir zu weit vom Thema abkommen, hier Claudias Text:

"An alle Schwarzleser da draußen.  
Ja, genau DU!! Brauchst DICH nich zu verstecken, ich hab DICH deutlich beim Lesen dieser Story erwischt.  
Jetzt lass bitte der Autorin ein Review da,  
wenigstens nen kleines oder ein Smiley.  
Die Autorin wird es DIR am Anfang des nächsten Kapitels danken und sie bekommt eine Rückmeldung, ob Ihre Story überhaupt Anklang findet.  
Lieben Gruß, eine regelmäßige Reviewerin!"

So, und nun noch der Disclaimer. Da wir heute wieder einmal das Kapitel nicht aus der Sicht der Schattenmagier erleben, darf die Person, die es so erlebt, den Disclaimer machen. 'hebt Vorhang' Ich präsentiere den zukünftigen Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour.  
Scrimgeour 'schaut nervös auf seine Uhr': Könnten wir das schnell hinter uns bringen? Die Akten auf meinem Schreibtisch sind keine Dekoration…  
Annuket: Oh, natürlich. Sagen Sie nur den Spruch, den ich ihnen gesagt habe, dann können sie weiterarbeiten.  
Scrimgeour 'rollt mit den Augen und leihert Worte runter': Annuket gehören weder irgendwelche Dinge von der Harry-Potter-Serie noch von der von Yugioh.  
Annuket: Danke. Das war's schon. ‚Scrimgeour kehrt schnell in sein Büro zurück' Ok, los geht's.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

**Kapitel 28: Audienz**

Rufus Scrimgeour hasste Neujahr und die Tage danach mehr als alles andere, seitdem er Auror geworden war, und die Gefühle für diese Zeit des Jahres hatten sich noch einmal verstärkt, seit er zum Leiter der Aurorenabteilung((1)) des Zaubereiministeriums befördert worden war. Immer wenn ein Jahr in das nächste überging, war die ganze Abteilung damit beschäftigt, Zauberer und Hexen zu jagen, die sich angetrunken, aufgeputscht mit illegalen Tränken oder einfach nur so einen Spaß daraus machten, in der allgemein übermütigen Stimmung dieser Zeit ‚witzige' Streiche zu spielen. Die Zusammenarbeit mit den Angestellten der ‚Vergiss-mich'-Abteilung war gerade dann auch besonders eng, was überflüssiger Weise zu einem noch größeren Papierkrieg führte als gewöhnlich, da die Formulare fünf- statt zweimal ausgefüllt werden mussten, und das machte die Sache natürlich nicht gerade einfacher.

Seufzend betrachtete der Zauberer die Berichte vor ihm, bevor er sich kurz streckte, einen Schluck Tee zu sich nahm und sich anschließend wieder dem Papierberg widmete. Lange konnte er nicht daran weiterarbeiten, bevor es heftig an seiner Tür klopfte und einer der jungen Aurorenanwärter in sein Büro stürmte. „Mr. Scrimgeour, wir haben--", begann er panisch, ehe er das irritierte Gesicht des Leiters sah und sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht auf die Erlaubnis gewartet hatte, das Büro zu betreten. „Ent- Entschuldigung… Ich wollte Sie nicht stören… Es--"

Der ältere Mann seufzte leise, legte das Blatt nieder, das er gerade zu studieren begonnen hatte, und versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu klingen, als er sagte: „Schon gut, Adept Pleaus. Sagen Sie mir einfach, was Sie so aufregt."

Der Jüngere, der beschämt zu Boden geschaut hatte, sah nun Scrimgeour wieder aufgeregt an. „Es ist nur, dass wir gerade einen Ruf vom St. Mungos erhalten haben. Anscheinend ist dort ein Werwolf entführt worden… oder geflohen… ich weiß nicht genau… die Nachricht war etwas wirr…"

Der Ältere schaute nachdenklich auf seinen Kalender. „Heute Nacht ist Vollmond, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir, der erste der drei", bestätigte der Adept eifrig.

Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung schien einen kurzen Moment zu zögern, sagte dann aber nach einem Blick auf den riesigen Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch entschieden: „Das ist ein Auftrag der Priorität 1, da Werwölfe so gefährlich sind. Wo ist das Problem? Verfahren Sie, wie es im Protokoll steht: Informieren Sie ein Aurorenteam, damit es sich sofort darum kümmert."

„Das würde ich ja gerne, aber alle ausgebildeten Auroren sind schon auf Missionen, und daher ist niemand mehr verfügbar", berichtete Pleaus.

Scrimgeour, der bereits nach dem nächsten Dokument gegriffen hatte, um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Jetzt, da der Jüngere es erwähnte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass fast ein Viertel seiner Auroren damit beschäftigt war, Verkäufer von gefährlichen Feuerwerkskörpern zu jagen, deren Artikel schon mehrere Verletzte gefordert hatten, und viele weitere für den Schutz einer internationalen Zaubererkonferenz angefordert worden waren. Die wenigen verbleibenden Auroren waren eigentlich schon nicht genug, um die normalen Anfragen an die Behörde zu meistern. „Dann sind nur noch Sie und die anderen vier Adepten hier?" fragte Scrimgeour. Er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Er konnte die Kopfschmerzen, die ihm diese Sache einbringen würde, bereits spüren, und das verbesserte seine Laune nicht unbedingt.

Pleaus nickte. „Ja, Sir."

„Also schön", sagte der Leiter des Aurorenbüros und erhob sich seufzend. „Da Sie und Juka die Erfahreneren sind, werden Sie mich zum St. Mungos begleiten, während die Adepten Zeach und Leop hier bleiben und die Stellung halten, bis andere zurückkehren. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten am Kamin."

„Verstanden, Sir", erwiderte der junge Mann und eilte davon.

Scrimgeour nahm seinen Zauberstab von einer Ablage, ehe er zum Kleiderständer hinkte. Nachdem er seinen Mantel übergezogen hatte, verließ er sein Büro, verschloss es und traf sich am Kamin mit den beiden Aurorenanwärtern, die reichlich nervös zu sein schienen. ‚Kein Wunder', dachte sich der erfahrene Auror. ‚Adepten werden normalerweise nicht auf Missionen der Priorität 1 geschickt.'

Nach einem kurzen, ermutigenden Blick auf die beiden zukünftigen Auroren, ging der Leiter der Abteilung durch den Kamin. Als sie im St. Mungo eintrafen, wurden sie sofort von einem aufgeregten Heiler und dem verunsicherten Sicherheitsmann, der die Zimmer der isolierten Patienten bewachen sollte, empfangen. Die Geschichte, die sie erzählten, fand Scrimgeour zwar wenig glaubwürdig -seit wann war es möglich, im Zaubererkrankenhaus Portschlüssel zu benutzen, insbesondere zu einem der Zimmer auf der isolierten Station- aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass ein Mann, der beim letzten Vollmond infiziert worden war, nur wenige Stunden vor seiner ersten Verwandlung aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden war und das auch noch ganz offensichtlich, ohne den Wolfsbanntrank genommen zu haben. Diese Tatsache war mehr als besorgniserregend.

Nachdem sie die ganze Geschichte gehört und mit Hilfe einer Selbstschreibefeder protokolliert hatten, deren Gegenstück im Ministerium auch dort eine Abschrift anfertigte, aktivierte Scrimgeour in dem Raum, in dem der Werwolf namens Forrest zuletzt gewesen war, einen Suchzauber. Vom Bett ausgehend war es so möglich, nach der magischen Spur des Mannes zu suchen. Leider war diese Art der Suche relativ zeitintensiv, da der Zauber sich im Gegensatz zu anderen Suchzaubern nur langsam in Kreisen ausbreitete, dafür aber flächendeckend funktionierte. Der Heiler, der sie als Fachmann begleiten sollte, nutzte die Zeit, um Betäubungspfeile zu holen, mit denen Werwölfen am besten beizukommen war, falls sie erst nach dem Aufgang des Mondes auf ihn trafen und ihn in dem Fall unschädlich machen mussten. Unterdessen verließ sie der Wachmann, um zu seinen Pflichten zurückzukehren.

Schon bald war der Heiler zurück und erklärte den wissbegierigen Adepten, was in dem Trank für die Betäubungspfeile war und wie er zubereitet wurde. Mit wachsender Unruhe warteten die vier Zauberer darauf, dass der Zauber sie zum Aufenthaltsort des Werwolfes bringen würde. Nach fast einer Stunde war es endlich soweit, und die Zauberkugel, die den Suchstatus angab, färbte sich rot. Nachdem Scrimgeour sich überzeugt hatte, dass alle bereit waren, aktivierte er den integrierten Transportzauber, der sie bis auf wenige Meter an die Zielperson heranbringen würde oder zumindest so nah wie möglich, wenn sie von starken Schutzzaubern umgeben sein sollte.

In einem Lichtblitz verschwanden sie aus dem Krankenhaus und tauchten wenig später auf einer weiten, schneebedeckten Fläche auf. Das einzige, was sie sahen, war eine hohe, massive Mauer, die anscheinend ein etwas größeres Gebäude umgab. Da der Suchzauber das Ziel dahinter lokalisierte, versuchte der Leiter des Aurorenbüros mit seiner Magie unter den neugierigen Blicken seiner Untergebenen und den ungeduldigen des Heilers die Mauern auf Zauber zu untersuchen, doch musste er erstaunt feststellen, dass selbst das von den starken Schutzmechanismen derselben abgeblockt wurde.

Da ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, entschied Scrimgeour, dass sie einen Eingang suchen mussten. Er hinkte mit Juka rechtsherum, während Pleaus mit dem Heiler die andere Richtung nahm. Der Auror musste feststellen, dass der Gebäudekomplex recht groß war, und erst nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde waren sie soweit um ihn herum, dass sie um die zweite Ecke bogen. Als sie das getan hatten, konnten sie die anderen beiden sehen, die bereits ein paar Meter an dieser Seite entlanggelaufen waren. In der Mitte trafen sie sich schließlich vor einem gewaltigen Prunktor, dass den Leiter der Aurorenabteilung stark an die ägyptischer Tempel erinnerte, die er einmal gesehen hatte. „Wir haben keinen Eingang außer diesem gefunden, Sir", meldete Pleaus eifrig.

„Nun gut", erwiderte Scrimgeour und ging zu dem Tor. Als hätte es seine Anwesenheit gespürt, öffnete es sich ein wenig und ein in einen ägyptischen Schurz gekleideter Hauself stand vor ihm.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt", sagte er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Was wünschen Sie?"

„Wir sind Auroren vom Zaubereiministerium", erklärte Scrimgeour selbstbewusst, ohne sich von dem Kleidungsstück irritieren zu lassen. „Sag deinem Meister, dass wir ihn sprechen wollen."

„Mein Meister empfängt niemanden, außer seinen Vertrauten", erwiderte der Hauself freundlich.

Einen Augenblick sah der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung den Elf irritiert an, da er es so grundweg ablehnte. „Wie kannst du da so sicher sein? Sag ihm, dass wir Auroren sind und dass laut unserem Suchzauber ein Werwolf ohne Wolfsbanntrank in diesem Gebäude ist. Sicher will er nicht sich und andere gefährden."

„So eine Lappalie ist für meinen Meister((2)) nicht gefährlich", erwiderte der Elf ruhig, aber auch mit einem bewundernden Funkeln in den Augen. „Mein Meister ist ein Gott. Wir danken für Ihre Besorgnis, aber es gibt keinen Grund dazu. Guten Tag."

Scrimgeour war so verdutzt über die Antwort, dass er erst einmal nichts sagen konnte. Erst als der Elf die Tür wieder fast geschlossen hatte, fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Warte!" sagte er und hielt die Tür fest, um zu verhindern, dass sie zuging. Der Elf hielt inne und schaute den Leiter der Aurorenabteilung fragend an. „Dennoch befindet sich der von uns gesuchte Werwolf hier. Wir sind nicht sicher, ob er entführt wurde oder geflohen ist, aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass er hier ist und wir ihn zu seinem und eurem Schutz zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen."

Der Elf schaute nachdenklich zu Boden. „Aber unser Gott empfängt niemanden…", sagte er unsicher.

Der alte Auror fand es ziemlich anmaßend, dass sich hier irgendjemand als ein Gott aufspielte, aber andererseits gab es kein Gesetz, dass Zauberern untersagte, so etwas auf ihrem eigenen Land zu tun. Dennoch trieb es dieser Typ nach Scrimgeours Meinung eindeutig ein bisschen zu weit. „Wenn wir nicht rein dürfen, holen wir uns schnell einen Durchsuchungsbefehl und durchsuchen das Grundstück notfalls mit Gewalt", erklärte er.

„Aber das hier ist heiliger Boden!" erwiderte der Elf empört.

„Das ist egal", antwortete Scrimgeour drohend. „Das ist ein Auftrag der Priorität 1, da Werwölfe zu den gefährlichen Geschöpfen zählen, insbesondere so kurz vor Vollmond. Wenn du uns nicht mit deinem Meister sprechen lässt, kann ich dir versichern, dass wir in einer Viertelstunde mit einer Genehmigung, alles hier auseinander nehmen zu dürfen, wieder da sind."

„Unser Meister wird Sie aber trotzdem nicht empfangen", murmelte der Elf mit hängenden Ohren. Fieberhaft schien er unter dem bösen Blick des Leiters der Aurorenabteilung zu überlegen und sagte schließlich zögerlich: „Dissy könnte höchstens den obersten Priester fragen, ob er bereit ist, mit den Herren zu reden."

„Tu das", erwiderte Scrimgeour.

„Warten Sie hier", sagte der Elf und schloss die Tür wieder. Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung drehte sich zu seinen Begleitern um. Die beiden Adepten warfen ihm weiterhin gespannte und aufgeregte Blicke zu, während der Heiler ungeduldig mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Boden schaute.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und der Elf erschien wieder. „Der Pharao ist bereit, Sie zu empfangen", verkündete er strahlend. Er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, so dass die vier Zauberer das Innere des Prunktores((3)) betreten konnten. Der Raum war warm, auch wenn keine Kamine oder Ähnliches zu sehen waren. Ein paar Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und erhellten den Raum, der ansonsten leer war. Vier Türen gingen von ihm ab, und man konnte angefangene Malereien in ägyptischem Stil an den Wänden sehen, doch ansonsten bot der Raum nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Der Elf verbeugte sich und führte die vier Menschen zu der gegenüberliegenden Tür. Kurz bevor sie sie erreichten, öffnete sie sich allerdings, und eine kleine vermummte Gestalt trat in den Raum. „Sie!" rief der Heiler aufgebracht. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Mr. Forrest mit sich zu nehmen?"

Sofort waren Scrimgeour und seine Auroren in Alarmbereitschaft und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Person. Die kleine Gestalt schien einen Moment vor Überraschung kein Wort sagen zu können, doch als der Heiler auf sie zustürmte, musste er ein wenig schmerzhaft feststellen, dass sie von einem Schutzschild umgeben war, gegen den er etwa einen halben Meter vor ihr prallte und zu Boden fiel. Sofort rappelte er sich aber wieder auf und starrte sein Gegenüber böse an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte die Gestalt endlich mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden. Ich habe Sie noch nie gesehen und auch nicht ‚Mr. Forrest mit mir genommen'."

Das Gesicht des Heilers rötete sich ein bisschen, als er die Stimme der Person hörte, da der Besucher im Krankenhaus eindeutig eine andere gehabt hatte. „Entschuldigung", sagte er verlegen. „Aber Sie tragen die gleiche Kleidung wie er…"

Abwehrend hob der Vermummte die Hände. „Schon gut", erwiderte er mit einer Stimme, die verständnisvoll klang. Mit einer leichten, fast beiläufigen und doch eleganten Handbewegung, von der der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung überzeugt war, dass niemand außer ihm sie bemerkt hatte, bedeutete die kleine Gestalt dem Hauself, sich zurückzuziehen, was dieser auch schweigend mit einer Verbeugung tat. „Ich bin sicher, es war für Sie ein anstrengender Tag, und daher ist es verständlich, dass Sie etwas gereizt sind."

„Sind Sie dieser ‚Pharao'?" mischte sich nun Scrimgeour ein, der die scheinbar zierliche Person etwas misstrauisch betrachtete, die er für einen jungen Knaben hielt.

Das Gesicht der Person schien sich nun dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung zuzuwenden, soweit dieser es beurteilen konnte. „Nein", erwiderte sie und schien leicht amüsiert. „Ich bin nur einer seiner Priester, Imby((4)), der Ihnen entgegen geschickt wurde, um Sie alle zu ihm zu geleiten."

„Nun gut", antwortete Scrimgeour. „Dann zeigen Sie uns den Weg."

„Das werde ich, aber ich fürchte, dass Sie so nicht vor ihn dürfen", sagte die Gestalt. „Dies ist ein Tempel, und der Pharao ist der Abgesandte der ägyptischen Götter auf Erden und daher können Sie mit dem Schmutz der Außenwelt behaftet nicht vor ihn. Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis werde ich Sie schnell mit einem Zauber reinigen…"

„Wir sollten unsere Zeit nicht mit so etwas verplempern!" rief der Heiler und versuchte, an Imby vorbeizustürmen, doch erneut rannte er gegen ein Kraftfeld.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss dennoch darauf bestehen", sagte die vermummte Gestalt ernst. „Es ist Teil unseres Kultes, und das müssen Sie laut dem Zauberergesetz von 1289 respektieren. Es verpflichtet Sie dazu, die Kultpraktiken anderer Zauberer zu achten."

„Das betrifft nur von unserer Regierung anerkannte Kulte", warf Juka, der fast alle Gesetze auswendig konnte, mit einem unsicheren Blick auf Scrimgeour ein. Dieser nickte ihm anerkennend zu, was den ansonsten in der Gegenwart des Aurorenleiters extrem schüchternen Adepten strahlen ließ.

„Dieser Kult hier ist ein ägyptischer… der, der dem Gott Anubis huldigt, um genau zu sein", konterte die kleine Gestalt ruhig. „Ägyptische Kulte sind zwar erst seit drei Tagen hier in Großbritannien anerkannt, aber demnach trotzdem legal und das ohne Einschränkungen irgendwelcher Art. Daher möchte ich Sie noch einmal bitten, sich zu reinigen."

Scrimgeours Blick verfinsterte sich und er beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, sobald er wieder im Ministerium war. Eine solche Genehmigung zu erteilen, ohne ihn, den Leiter der Auroren, darüber zu informieren, war skandalös. In jedem Fall entschied er aber, dass sie schneller zu der verantwortlichen Person kommen würden, wenn sie dieser Anweisung Imbys folgten. Schnell sprach er über sich und die drei anderen einen Reinigungszauber, woraufhin der Vermummte anerkennend mit dem Kopf nickte, ehe er mit einem Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten, umdrehte und durch die Tür in einen kleinen Hof schritt.

Sie überquerten den Hof, der größtenteils mit Schnee bedeckt war und in dessen Mitte nur ein Weg so breit wie die Tür frei war, der direkt zu einer weiteren Tür gegenüber führte. Insgeheim war Scrimgeour beeindruckt, wie der Tempel aussah, doch ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken. Im Gebäude wurden sie dann zielsicher von dem Kleinen durch einen weiteren kurzen Gang geführt, der in einem Säulenhof endete. Ein großes durchsichtiges Dach ließ das schwächer werdende Tageslicht in den Raum, und jede zweite der Säulen am Rand hatte die Form eines merkwürdigen Mischwesens, eines Mannes mit einem Schakalkopf, welches Anubis war, wenn sich der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung richtig erinnerte.

Jede dieser fünf Meter hohen Statuen trug eine Fackel, die zusätzlich zur Beleuchtung des Raumes beitrugen. Unweigerlich wurden die Augen der Auroren und des Heilers auf einen Thron gezogen, der im Halbdunkeln vor einer weiteren Tür aufgestellt war. Auf ihm saß eine Gestalt, deren Gesicht und Oberkörper nicht zu erkennen waren. Die Füße und Beine hingegen waren sichtbar und ließen Scrimgeour vermuten, dass dieser ‚Pharao' noch relativ jung war. Dennoch konnte selbst der erfahrene Auror, der schon viel in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, nicht leugnen, dass diese Person eindeutig respekteinflößend war. Natürlich war dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung durchaus bewusst, dass ein Teil dieser Ausstrahlung auf den Raum und seine Beleuchtung zurückzuführen war, doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass auch die Person selbst, durch ihre kaum erkennbare, aber dennoch majestätische Haltung selbst eine solche Aura vermittelte. Somit konnte der alte Auror durchaus nachvollziehen, warum dieser junge Mann Anhänger hatte, die ihn als ‚Pharao' ansahen.

Als sie sich dem Thron bis auf etwa sieben Meter genähert hatten, sank Imby auf die Knie und verneigte sich. Scrimgeour musste mit sich kämpfen, nicht das Gleiche zu tun, und im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Adepten und dem Heiler gelang es ihm auch, dem Drang zu widerstehen, obwohl es ihm besonders schwer fiel, weil er den brennenden Blick des Sitzenden auf sich spürte, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Ehrenwerter Pharao", sagte Imby mit einer viel sanfteren Stimme als der, die er bei Scrimgeour und seinen Begleitern verwendet hatte. Sie war voll von Liebe, Vertrauen und Respekt. Dass sich der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung nicht hingekniet hatte, ignorierte der Kleinere kommentarlos, und dieser war sehr dankbar, dass zumindest für den Augenblick der Blick des ‚Pharao' nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet war. „Wie es Euer Wunsch war, habe ich die Besucher zu Euch geführt."

„Wir danken Euch, Priester Imby", erwiderte die kraftvolle Stimme des sitzenden Mannes. Der Kleine verbeugte sich erneut, bevor er sich auf eine Handbewegung des ‚Pharao' hin erhob und in den Schatten nahe des Throns trat, wo Scrimgeour dank seines extrem guten Sehvermögens, das er durch zusätzliche Zauber auf seiner Brille hatte, vage weitere Gestalten erkennen konnte. Genau konnte er sie allerdings nicht sehen, da die tiefen Schatten in jenem Teil des Raumes sie ebenso gut verbargen, wie sie die Identität des ‚Pharao' verschleierten. Außerdem hatte er kaum Zeit, sie zu mustern, da seine Aufmerksamkeit, ohne dass er es wollte, auf die sitzende Gestalt gezogen wurde, als der ‚Pharao' das Wort an sie richtete.

„Wir begrüßen Euch, Auroren des britischen Zaubererstaates", begann er würdevoll, und seine Stimme war voller Kraft. „Unser Name ist Atemu. Wir sind als Pharao das Oberhaupt aller ägyptischen Kulte, die Euer Land großzügig genug war, hier willkommen zu heißen."((5))

Scrimgeour runzelte die Stirn. „Ich muss gestehen, dass die Legalisierung dieser Kulte mir nicht bekannt gemacht wurde, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich heute nicht deshalb mit meinen Begleitern hierher gekommen", erwiderte er. In kurzen Worten erklärte er Atemu, was im Krankenhaus geschehen war.

„In der Tat, ist der Mann, den Ihr sucht, hier in diesem Tempel", sagte der ‚Pharao', als Scrimgeour mit seiner Erzählung fertig war. „Wir selbst haben dem St. Mungos auf seinen Wunsch heute einen Besuch abgestattet und ihn, ebenfalls mit seinem Einverständnis, hierher gebracht."

„Sie waren das?" fragte der Heiler, erhob sich aufgebracht und war anscheinend bereit, sich auf den ‚Pharao' zu stürzen.

Scrimgeour seufzte leise über das Verhalten des Heilers und bedeutete ihm mit einem Zeichen, das er zum Glück dank des strengen Blickes des älteren Mannes nicht ignorierte, sich zurückzuhalten. Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung hatte sehen können, wie auf die Bewegung des Heilers hin die Gestalten um Imby und dieser selbst sich alarmiert bewegt hatten, und war sich sicher, dass sie sofort bereit gewesen wären, ihren ‚Pharao' vor jeglichem Angriff zu schützen.

„Ja, Wir waren es", erwiderte der Pharao, und das Eis in seiner Stimme kündete unverkennbar von seinem Zorn, aber auch davon, dass er, anders als die meisten jungen Leute, über genug Selbstkontrolle verfügte, diesem nicht freien Lauf zu lassen, was Scrimgeour sich anerkennend eingestehen musste. „Und da Wir es mit seinem Einverständnis taten, ist kein Unrecht geschehen. Es handelt sich demnach weder um eine Entführung, wie Ihr andeutetet, noch um eine Flucht. Mr. Forrest war als **Patient** in Eurem Krankenhaus und nicht als Gefangener. Demnach hat er das Recht, jederzeit zu gehen, wenn er es wünscht, aus welchen Gründen auch immer."

„Aber er ist gefährlich!" protestierte der Heiler.

„Wenn es sein Wunsch ist, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, da sie ihm ohnehin nicht mehr helfen können außer mit einem Trank, den er nicht zu nehmen wünscht, bzw. weil er sich nicht gut genug behandelt sieht, ist es dennoch sein Recht zu gehen", erklärte Atemu fest. „Vor allem da Wir Euch versichern können, dass von ihm nicht mehr Gefahr ausgeht als von jedem anderen Menschen."

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihre Zuversicht in dieser Beziehung nicht teile", antwortete der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung, der es dieses Mal mit einem bösen Blick zu verhindern geschafft hatte, dass der Heiler sprach und den ‚Pharao' noch wütender machte. „Dieser Mann ist ein Werwolf--"

„Genau", unterbrach ihn der Heiler an dieser Stelle trotzdem wieder. „Der Mond geht bald auf und wenn der Mann seinen Wolfsbanntrank nicht nimmt, wird er zu einer unkontrollierbaren Bestie."

Scrimgeour spürte förmlich, wie sich der Pharao bei diesen Worten extrem anspannte. „Er ein Mensch und keine Bestie. Er ist ein Priester dieses Kultes und als solcher beschützt ihn der große Gott Anubis vor allem Übel", informierte Atemu ihn mit eisiger Stimme.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass der Wolf in ihm sich darum schert, dass der Mann Ihr Priester ist?" rief der Heiler aufgebracht.

„Wagt es nicht, Unsere Götter zu beleidigen und das auch noch in ihrem eigenen Haus!" sagte Atemu in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Scrimgeour und seine Begleiter zuckten zusammen. Sie konnten deutlich die Energie und die Kälte des Zornes im Raum spüren, und das schien anscheinend selbst den Heiler zu ängstigen. „Mr. Forrest ist dank des Kontaktes mit dem großen Gott Anubis kein Werwolf mehr."

Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und seine Begleiter konnten sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas Dümmeres gehört zu haben. „Das ist absolut lächerlich" sagte der Heiler, nachdem auf die Aussage Atemus hin einige Sekunden nur Totenstille gefolgt war. „Ich habe Ihnen schon vorher gesagt, dass es keine Heilung für Lykanthropismus gibt."

„Nur weil Ihr und Eure heutige Heiltechnik keine kennt, heißt das nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt", erwiderte der Mann auf dem Thron bestimmt.

„Heilgeschichte gehört zu der Ausbildung eines Heilers und daher bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass es in Ägypten keine Werwölfe gab!" konterte der Heiler fest.

„Natürlich nicht, weil Unsere Ahnen sie ‚heilen' konnten", antwortete Atemu verächtlich, und auch wenn Scrimgeour fand, dass er etwas merkwürdige Ansichten zu haben schien, so konnte er nicht bestreiten, dass er die Geduld des jungen Mannes mit dem Heiler bewunderte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass jemand, der von sich behauptete, ein ‚Pharao' zu sein, es duldete, derart in Frage gestellt zu werden. Als der junge Mann fortfuhr, wurde seine Stimme etwas melancholischer, und der Zorn verschwand ein wenig aus ihr: „Euer Wissen und auch das der heutigen ägyptischen Zauberergemeinde mag aufgrund der langen Zeit des Vergessens und der Tatsache, dass es auch damals nur sehr wenigen bekannt war, verloren sein, aber nicht alle haben vergessen. Uns und Unseren treuen Priestern sind die Geheimnisse noch wohl bekannt."

„Und woher wissen Sie so viel darüber?" mischte sich der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ein, um zu verhindern, dass der Heiler vielleicht doch etwas sagte und den Sitzenden dadurch wieder verärgerte. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass das so stimmt?"

„Nun, Wir sind Pharao", erwiderte Atemu, und in seiner Stimme klang die unausgesprochene Frage mit, wieso Scrimgeour das Offensichtliche nicht verstand.

„Es gibt seit Jahrtausenden keine Pharaonen mehr", sagte Scrimgeour grimmig. „Was, glauben Sie, berechtigt Sie dazu, aus dem nichts aufzutauchen und sich plötzlich so zu bezeichnen?"

Empört erhob sich Atemu und donnerte: „Wir sagten bereits, dass Ihr Unsere Götter nicht anzweifeln sollt! Das ist unerhört! Wir sind Pharao aus dem gleichen Grund wie Unsere Ahnen in der alten Zeit. Re war und ist es, der Uns als seinen Sohn auserwählt und Uns damit zum obersten Priester aller ägyptischen Kulte macht, so wie alle Pharaonen vor Uns!"

Gleichzeitig, wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen und ihn zu verteidigen, flog plötzlich ein riesiger Feuervogel durch die magische Barriere im Dach und landete schützend zwischen dem Pharao und den Auroren. Das Lied, das er dabei sang, klang ebenso empört wie zornig, so dass sie alle, selbst Scrimgeour, ein wenig zurückwichen. Der nun stehende junge Mann verbeugte sich zum Rücken des Vogels und sagte: „Danke, dass Ihr Uns heute mit Eurer Anwesenheit beehrt, um Unsere Ehre zu verteidigen, Gesandter und Kind des Re."

Der riesige Feuervogel, der den Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ein wenig an einen Phönix erinnerte, auch wenn er brannte und wesentlich größer als jedes ihm bekannte Exemplar dieser Art war, zwitscherte nun sanft und liebevoll den ‚Pharao' an, bevor er seine Flügel zusammenfaltete und sich damit begnügte, die Auroren böse anzuschauen.

Bevor irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte, erregten leise Schritte die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum, und sie wandten sich der hinteren Wand zu, wo in diesem Moment eine Gestalt ins Licht trat...

--

Nachdem Yami und die anderen gegangen waren, herrschte in dem Raum, in dem Lupin und Forrest allein zurückgeblieben waren, zunächst totale Stille. Hin und wieder wagte der Werwolf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den neuen Anubispriester, der mit geschlossenen Augen seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen schien. Schließlich öffnete dieser seine Augen und lächelte den älteren Mann an.

„Wenn Sie Fragen haben, dann stellen Sie sie ruhig, Mr. Lupin", forderte er ihn freundlich auf. „Mein Gott würde sich freuen, wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen könnten, ebenfalls sein Geschenk anzunehmen. Ich werde also Ihre Fragen, so gut es geht, beantworten, so dass Sie Ihre Entscheidung bewusst treffen können."

Lupin schaute zu Boden und sagte schließlich zögerlich: „Ich… habe natürlich viele Fragen. Aber woher weiß ich, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit sagen? Sie könnten, bewusst oder in Unwissenheit mir alles erzählen, was ich hören will, damit ich mich bereit erkläre, auch Priester zu werden."

Forrest sah ihn gutmütig an, doch auch eine Spur Mitleid wegen der tiefen seelischen Wunden des anderen Mannes war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Das ist richtig, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich Sie von der Aufrichtigkeit meiner Worte überzeugen soll. Außerdem bin ich ja selbst erst kurze Zeit so und ich weiß sicher selbst nicht alles, doch da Sie selbst ein Anwärter sind, kann ich Ihnen immerhin alles relativ offen erzählen. Am besten, Sie fragen einfach, und ich antworte Ihnen nach bestem Wissen. Wenn Sie mir dann nicht glauben wollen, ist das natürlich Ihr gutes Recht."

Der Werwolf zögerte, und es herrschte wieder ein paar Minuten Schweigen. Dann blickte er auf und fragte unsicher: „Was ist mit Ihnen geschehen? … Es war so ein Heulen zu hören…"

Forrest sah verträumt aus dem Fenster. „Nun ja, der wichtigste Teil der Zeremonie findet zwischen den Anwärtern und unserem Gott statt. Der Anwärter geht allein in das innerste Heiligtum, die Wohnung des Gottes und begegnet ihm dort", antwortete er. Lupin konnte sehen, wie wohlige Schauer den Körper seines Gegenübers bei der Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis durchfuhren. „Ich will nicht lügen, ich hatte große Angst, was aber vermutlich natürlich ist, wenn solch wilde, rote Augen, deren Blick derart intensiv ist, dass man den Eindruck hat, sie würden die Seele entblößen und zerreißen, auf einen gerichtet sind. Man spürt direkt, dass man von ihnen gerichtet wird, und weiß instinktiv, dass es nicht gut endet, wenn ihm nicht gefällt, was er sieht."

„Dann ist es also wirklich ein so blutrünstiger Gott?" flüsterte Lupin mehr zu sich selbst. „Was ich über Anubis gelesen habe, ließ es ja schon vermuten…"

„Er ist sicher kein Schoßhund oder Ähnliches, aber er greift normalerweise auch nicht grundlos an", verteidigte der Priester seinen Gott entschlossen. Als er jedoch weitersprach, war seine Stimme wieder sanfter. „Aber zurück zur Zeremonie. Ich dachte, dass er mich eine halbe Ewigkeit nur umkreiste und betrachtete, wobei ich denke, dass es letztendlich nur wenige Minuten waren. Dann akzeptierte er mich, und ich spürte, wie der ‚Wolf' in mir reagierte. Es war, als ob ich lag und er sich beschützend und wärmend um mich gelegt hätte. Unter den Augen des großen Gottes wurden der Wolf und ich eins und--"

„Aber der Wolf ist mordlüstern und gefährlich!" protestierte Lupin und schien in schlechten Erinnerungen zu versinken. Er kauerte sich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und zitterte leicht. Als er spürte, wie Forrest seine Hand beruhigend auf die seine legte, zuckte er zunächst zusammen, bevor er aufsah.

„Nicht, wenn er Kontakt zu unserem Gott hat", erklärte der neue Hohepriester mit sanfter Stimme. „Sie fühlen es doch auch, hier ihm Tempel, nicht wahr?"

Der ältere Werwolf zögerte einen Moment, nickte aber schließlich. Der Anubispriester lächelte. „Leider hat der Öffner der Wege keinen großen Einfluss auf seine kleinen… wie soll ich sagen… Ableger. Erst an einem Ort wie diesem hier, wo seine Präsenz in dieser Welt mehr gefestigt ist als sonst, da es sein Gebiet ist, hat er die erforderliche Kontrolle, und das spüren Werwölfe."

„Und woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen?" fragte Lupin ein bisschen misstrauisch.

„Weil man während der Zeremonie einen kurzen Moment mit dem Gott eins wird. Alles, was ich als Priester wissen muss, hat er mir in diesem Augenblick beigebracht", er deutete verschmitzt lächelnd auf eine der vielen bemalten und beschriebenen Wände, „sogar das Lesen der Hieroglyphen. Und das ganz ohne lernen. Oh, und ich weiß jetzt beispielsweise, dass die gesegneten Priester durch den göttlichen Teil in ihnen eine Verbindung untereinander haben… bzw. haben werden, wenn es mehr gibt als nur mich."

„Dann lebt man ständig beobachtet?" fragte Lupin relativ beunruhigt.

„Nun ja, der Gott zumindest weiß meistens wenigstens grob, was man denkt und tut, wobei er versuchen will, bei den neuen Priestern die Privatsphäre des Einzelnen mehr zu wahren, da die Zeiten ja anders sind und auch die Kultur nicht die gleiche ist. Aber das Positive ist natürlich, dass man nie allein ist, wenn man jemanden braucht. Und wer ist ein besserer Verbündeter als ein Gott?"

Der Werwolf antwortete nicht, sondern schaute nachdenklich zu Boden. Er stellte noch ein paar weitere Fragen, bevor er plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Besorgt betrachtete Forrest Lupin, doch als dieser begann, sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln, verstand er und beruhigte sich wieder. Die beiden waren derart in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatten, wie die Sonne unter- und der Mond aufgegangen war. Da Lupin seinen Trank genommen hatte, behielt er aber seine Sinne und legte sich auf den Boden, um wie üblich zu schlafen, bis er sich am nächsten Morgen zurückverwandeln würde.

„Nur noch eins, bevor Sie schlafen", sagte plötzlich der Priester, und der Werwolf sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe ja noch gar nicht erzählt, dass es auch physische Vorteile gibt, oder? Wenn Sie ein Priester des Anubis werden, dann wird nicht nur die Verwandlung bei jedem Vollmond unterbunden, Sie können auch die Werwolfssinne jederzeit noch intensiver nutzen und, wenn Sie wollen oder es benötigen, die Gestalt unseres Gottes annehmen…"

Nachdem er kurz zur Demonstration seine Anubisgestalt angenommen hatte, verwandelte er sich sofort zurück. Dann entschloss Forrest sich dazu, Lupin über alles nachdenken zu lassen und nachzuschauen, was draußen los war. Mit seinem nun sehr scharfen Gehör hatte er bis in die Kammer gehört, dass Yami draußen mit den Besuchern heftig diskutierte. So stark, wie sie debattierten, bezweifelte Forrest, dass sie mitbekommen hatten, dass die Nacht hereingebrochen und der Vollmond aufgegangen war. Seinem eigenen und dem Wunsch seines Gottes folgend, trat er schließlich in den Hof. Selbstbewusst trat er ins Licht und sobald er erkennbar war, zeigte der Heiler auf ihn und machte ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung. „Da sind Sie ja!" rief er sofort aufgeregt und kramte panisch in seiner Tasche. „Sie müssen sofort den Trank nehmen, und dann müssen wir schleunigst ins Krankenhaus zurück."

„Das mit dem Trank wird nicht nötig sein", erwiderte Forrest ruhig. Auf die ungläubigen und entsetzten Blicke der vier Besucher des Tempels grinste er überlegen. „Der Vollmond ist bereits vor mehreren Minuten aufgegangen, und wie sie sehen, bin ich kein Werwolf geworden."

Der Heiler schaute unsicher auf seine Armbanduhr, die eindeutig auf ‚Vollmondnacht' stand. Er tippte dagegen und schüttelte sie, doch sie zeigte stets das gleiche. „Damit Sie mir glauben", fuhr der Anubispriester fort, „und sich davon überzeugen können, dass ich gesund bin und nicht mehr an Lykanthropismus leide, bin ich bereit diese und die nächsten beiden Nächte unter ihrer Obhut im St. Mungo zu verbringen."

Der Heiler war aufgrund seines Misstrauens nur allzu gern bereit, auf diesen Vorschlag einzugehen. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher, Hohepriester des Anubis?" fragte Yami ihn auf Ägyptisch in dem Wissen, dass die Zauberer es nicht verstanden. „Ihr müsst das nicht tun."

„Mein Gott und ich sind der Meinung, dass auf diese Weise die Heiler des St. Mungos meine ‚Heilung' nicht mehr in Zweifel ziehen und uns somit helfen können, es öffentlich zu machen", erwiderte Forrest in der gleichen Sprache. „Da wir glauben, dass viele Werwölfe dann gleich zu uns kommen werden, ohne dass wir sie suchen müssen, macht das die Rekrutierung für die anderen Priester einfacher."

Yami zuckte mit den Schultern, und der Anubispriester wandte sich lächelnd den mehr oder weniger verwirrt schauenden vier Zauberern zu. Der ehemalige Werwolf sagte ihnen, dass er zum Aufbruch bereit sei, und als sie sich daraufhin zum Gehen wandten, begleitete er sie stolz und selbstbewusst aus dem Tempel.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) In Band 6 wird er ja Zaubereiminister, aber hier in Band 5 ist er noch Leiter der Aurorenabteilung.

((2)) Weil Magician das zunächst falsch verstanden hatte, will ich hier mal gleich klarstellen, dass der ‚Meister' hier in diesem Fall Anubis ist. Die Elfen wurden zwar von Yami gekauft, aber er hat ihnen schließlich Kleidung gegeben, und dann wurden sie Anubis als Priester verpflichtet, was ihn zu ihrem Meister macht.

((3)) Zumindest bei mir ist das auch so eine Art erste Empfangshalle bzw. Wachhäuschen. Normalerweise ist ein Pylon das Tor mit zwei massiven Steintürmen, die hohl waren, also Räume und Treppen bargen, aber bei mir ist außerdem noch das Stück dazwischen, also praktisch zwei Tore mit einem kleinen Raum dazwischen.

((4)) Es handelt sich hier um Yugi, der sich selbst diesen Tarnnamen gibt. Das ist eines der ägyptischen Wörter für ‚Spiel', da Yugi ja das gleiche bedeutet. In anderen Geschichte habe ich oft gelesen, dass Heba Spiel bedeuten soll, kann das aber nicht so ganz nachvollziehen, weil dieses Wort dummerweise das Verb ist und demnach ‚spielen' bedeutet. Für die, die es interessiert, ‚Spiel' bedeutet nach meinem Wörterbuch entweder Daba oder Imby, spielen Heba, Seker oder Chebi.

((5)) Magician: OO Voller ‚Pharao-Modus'... Uh-oh ... Das kann ja heiter werden. ‚lach' Aber klingt schon ein bisschen merkwürdig, wenn Yami den ‚Pluralis Majestatis' benutzt... Da werd ich mich erst noch dran gewöhnen müssen.  
Annuket: Ja, wobei ich zwar nicht glaube, dass es so etwas bei den Ägyptern wirklich gab, aber ich finde, es klingt toll und es ist beeindruckender für die Auroren.

Annuket: Ok, bis in zwei Wochen dann.


	30. Kapitel 29: Zauberer und Muggel

Annuket: So, hier ist also Kapitel 29. Juchu, die Weihnachtsferien lassen wir jetzt hinter uns und machen im kalten Januar weiter… Bei draußen 29°C bei uns in der realen Welt… 'seufz' Zu heiß… Lassen wir dieses Thema und kommen zu den Reviews. Vielen Dank für deinen treuen Smily, Dax. 'freu'  
An Brielle: 'rot werd' Das ist dein Lieblingscrossover? Danke für das Kompliment. Tut mir leid, Remus/Sirius-Pairing wird es definitiv nicht explizit bei mir geben, weil Remus ja nicht so oft auftauchen wird… Zumindest habe ich nichts Derartiges geplant… Obwohl ich das Pärchen auch sehr mag (wobei es in jeder HP-Geschichte, die ich gelesen habe, bisher nur Randpärchen war). Das siebente Buch habe ich noch nicht gelesen, also kann ich dir meine Meinung dazu nicht sagen. Ich habe nur gehört, dass es einen Rückblick auf Grindelwald gibt, der im Original auf Deutsch ist, und ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf. 'kicher'  
Magician 'mit flehendem Blick': Und bitte, bitte, macht keine Anspielungen auf den siebten Band. Man verrät da mitunter mehr, als man eigentlich wollte, und Annuket und ich warten beide auf die deutsche Version (…reine Faulheit… 'lach').  
An Heavenfly: Uiii, da mag noch jemand diese Pluralis Majestatis. 'grins' Ich liebe es auch und dafür verzichte ich sogar auf Historizität.  
So, zum Disclaimer: Da es zu warm ist, hat sich heute bei uns heute niemand eingefunden, also mache ich den Disclaimer selbst. … Aber erst muss ich was trinken. 'Annuket stürzt sich auf ihr Wasserglas und trinkt'  
Chor von Sonnenstrahlen: Hihihi, dann machen wir es. Hier in der Geschichte haben wir viel zu wenige Auftritte, da es Winter ist und wir dann schwächer sind. 'räuspern sich, während Annuket sie mit großen ungläubigen Augen ansieht' Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. Wir haben einen Großteil der Arbeit an beiden Sachen gesehen, denn die Sonne sieht fast alles, und Annuket war nicht dabei, als die beiden Geschichten erfunden wurden.  
Magician: Ja, ja, sehr schön, danke. 'scheucht die Strahlen raus und zieht dicken Vorhang zu' Puh, viel besser… Es ist einfach zu heiß heute… 'nimmt einen großen Schluck eisgekühltes Wasser' So, und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Wir kommen im Buch weiter. Zeitgleich geschehen die Ereignisse des Buchs von den Seiten 608-652. Nicht direkt erwähnt von mir, weil die Schattenmagier davon nicht wirklich viel oder gar nichts mitbekommen bzw. nichts Wichtiges bei ihnen geschieht, sind die Szenen mit Harrys Okklumentikunterricht, die Unterhaltung zwischen Harry, Hermine und Ron danach, am darauf folgenden Morgen die Nachricht über den Massenausbruch aus Askaban und die Nachricht, dass Mr. Bode (der Typ von der Station, auf der Nevilles Eltern sind) tot sei, Hagrid's Information, dass er nur auf Bewährung ist, ein neuer Erlass von Umbridge, der den Lehrern verbietet, nicht unterrichtsrelevante Themen mit den Schülern im Klassenraum zu besprechen (wobei ich sagen muss, dass Lees Kommentar S. 647 lustig war).

**Kapitel 29: Zauberer und Muggel**

Am nächsten Tag war der Sonntag, an dem der Hogwartsexpress sie zur Schule zurückbringen sollte. Zum Glück konnten sich die Schattenmagier darauf verlassen, dass ihre Hauselfen ihre Sachen für sie packten, und somit war es nicht so schlimm, dass Yami und Yugi den ganzen Samstag im Tempel verbracht hatten, während Kaiba seinerseits in seinem Büro gearbeitet hatte.

Da die Abfahrt des Zuges erst um 11:00 Uhr war, ließ es sich der Pharao nicht nehmen, noch einmal zum Tempel zu gehen und zu überprüfen, wie es dem neuen Hohepriester des Anubis im Krankenhaus ergangen war. Als er dort ankam, informierte ihn einer der Hauselfenpriester, dass Lupin vor wenigen Minuten gegangen war, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Der Werwolf ließ ausrichten, dass er einen wichtigen Termin habe, aber später, wenn er ihn erledigt hätte, zurückkehren wolle. Außerdem sollten die Wab-Priester((1)) Yami und Forrest darüber informieren, dass er bereit sei, sich ebenfalls weihen zu lassen, allerdings erst, nachdem er einige Dinge geklärt hatte.

Um sich die Wartezeit auf Forrest sinnvoll zu vertreiben, begann der Pharao, einen Brief an Clarissa Jenaplet zu schreiben, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ihr und ihrem Sohn nun geholfen werden könne und dass sie, sobald sie Zeit hätte, in den Tempel kommen solle. Während Yami schrieb, schaute er immer wieder nervös auf die Uhr, in Erwartung des Hohepriesters. Die Sonne war schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegangen, und nur die Gewissheit, dass Anubis ihm sofort Bescheid geben würde, falls es Schwierigkeiten gab, verhinderte, dass er sofort das St. Mungos aufsuchte.

Als er mit seinem Brief fast fertig war, öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem er saß, und die von ihm erwartete Person betrat den Raum. Forrest sah äußerst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus und hielt dem Pharao nach einer kleinen, fast spielerischen Verbeugung den Tagespropheten hin. Im gleichen Moment, als Yami sie von ihm entgegennahm, erschien Yugi freudestrahlend aus den Schatten mit der gleichen Ausgabe, die er ihm anscheinend zeigen wollte.

Verdutzt sahen sich die drei an, doch schließlich trat Yugi hinter Yamis Stuhl und umarmte ihn, während dieser die Zeitung aufschlug und las. Und tatsächlich: Schon auf der zweiten Seite –auf der ersten waren nur wieder irgendwelche Lobreden auf Fudge- sah der Pharao, was die beiden ihm zeigen wollten. Unter der großen Überschrift ‚Heilmittel für Werwölfe' war ein Artikel, der verkündete, dass Werwölfe sich im Tempel des Anubis melden sollten, um geheilt zu werden. Im Artikel, der immerhin fast die gesamte Doppelseite füllte, wurden weiterhin die Vorkommnisse mit den Auroren in der letzten Nacht erzählt und ein Exklusivinterview mit dem Hohepriester Forrest persönlich abgedruckt, der erklärte, welche Dienste sein Tempel den Hexen und Zauberern anbot.

Zufrieden nickte der Pharao dem Priester zu, nachdem er fertig gelesen hatte. Sobald Forrest berichtet hatte, wie seine Nacht gewesen war, insbesondere von den Untersuchungen, die an ihm vorgenommen worden waren und von dem Interview, zeigte ihm Yami wiederum den Brief, den er beendet hatte, während der andere sprach. Danach mussten sie sich allerdings schnell voneinander verabschieden, da es inzwischen schon fast viertel vor elf war und die beiden Schattenmagier zurück nach Hause mussten, um von dort ihr Gepäck zu holen und sich damit zum Bahnhof zu begeben.

Tatsächlich erreichten sie den Zug auch erst in der letzten Minute, da sie sich durch die große Menge Eltern und anderer Verwandter kämpfen mussten. Schon vom Bahnsteig aus sahen sie Neville, der ihnen aus einem der Fenster zuwinkte, und als sich der Zug wenige Minuten später in Bewegung setzte, betraten sie gerade das Abteil ihres Freundes. Luna war bei ihm, und er erzählte ihr aufgeregt von seinen Pflanzen, wobei sie ihn größtenteils einfach stumm mit ihren großen Augen ansah und nur ab und zu etwas zu ihrem Gespräch beitrug.

So verlief die erste Hälfte der Fahrt relativ ruhig. Dann allerdings änderte sich das, da eine ganze Horde Mädchen –soweit sich Yami erinnerte, waren fast alle davon vorher in seiner einen Stunde der Ägypten-AG gewesen- hereinkam und den armen Ägypter ausfragte, was er zu dem mysteriösen Pharao aus dem Tagespropheten wisse, wie man seiner Meinung nach am besten an ihn herankäme und wie eine königliche Gemahlin sein müsse.

Der ehemalige Geist des Millenniumspuzzles bedauerte zutiefst, je den Versuch unternommen zu haben, diese AG zu machen. Die Kopfschmerzen, die ihm die Schülerinnen jetzt schon bereiteten, waren es wirklich nicht wert gewesen, und er konnte sich denken, dass dieser Ansturm noch eine ganze Weile anhalten würde. Er seufzte schicksalsergeben und wappnete sich für das, was ihn erwartete. Fast den gesamten Rest der Fahrt verbrachte er damit, die Schülerinnen abzuwimmeln, ohne jedoch viel Erfolg zu haben. Auch Kaibas böse Blicke ignorierten sie, weil sie sie auch in der Schule ständig bekamen und inzwischen mehr als daran gewöhnt waren. Schließlich hatte aber auch Yugi genug. Er stand abrupt auf, was ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen einbrachte, und erklärte ihnen höflich aber dennoch bestimmt, dass sie doch jetzt bitte gehen sollten, weil offensichtlich weder er noch seine Geliebten ihnen weiterhelfen konnten und er mit ihnen noch ein bisschen allein sein wolle, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie sich sowieso bald umziehen müssten. Dabei setzte er seinen süßesten Welpenblick auf, und die Mädchen, die davon vollkommen verzückt waren, gingen endlich unter vielen ‚awwws', ‚uwwws' und Gekicher. Sobald die letzte draußen war, schloss Yugi erleichtert seufzend die Tür und verriegelte sie mit einem Zauber, bevor einer der Schülerinnen auffallen konnte, dass Neville und Luna, die das Ganze still betrachtet hatten, im Abteil geblieben waren.

Zum Glück schafften sie es die nächsten Tage, den Mädchen aus dem Weg zu gehen. In Hogwarts war es wesentlich leichter, ihnen zu entkommen, als im engen Hogwartsexpress.

Am Montag sahen sie dafür aber Harry, der nicht im Zug gewesen war((2)), und fragten ihn gleich nach Zaubereigeschichte, wann er die nächste DA-Stunde plane. „Ich werde euch auf dem üblichen Weg wissen lassen, wann das nächste Treffen ist", sagte Harry, als hätte er das schon öfter an diesem Tag sagen müssen. Beschämt fügte er hinzu: „Aber heute Abend geht's bei mir nicht, weil ich… Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke habe.((3))"

„Oh, Harry-kun", erwiderte Yugi mitleidig. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du derart Probleme in dem Fach hast. Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass du es verstehen wirst, wenn Snape-sensei nur dich allein unterrichtet? Er ist ja manchmal ein wenig… sparsam mit seinen Anweisungen…"

„Da Snape darauf besteht, mir Nachhilfe zu geben, habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?" antwortete der Gryffindor.

„Nun ja, wenn du willst, könnte ich dir Nachhilfe geben", bot Yugi ihm nach kurzer Überlegung an. „Seto ist zwar in Zaubertränke besser als ich, aber er hat leider nicht so viel Zeit und wenn es nur um den Schulstoff geht, kann ich dir alles beibringen, was du wissen musst."

„Besser als du?" fragte der Grünäugige. „Was soll das heißen? Du bist doch genau wie Kaiba und Yami einer der besten des Kurses und hast, soweit ich weiß, noch nie einen Zaubertrank weniger als perfekt gemacht. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem Wahnsinnszauber, als du damals Neville hinterhergelaufen bist… Hermine sagt, dass der nur funktioniert, wenn man absolut sicher in dem Trank ist und dass das zur höheren Braukunst gehört."

Yugi errötete nach diesen Komplimenten. „Trotzdem ist das alles nichts, was Yami und Seto nicht auch könnten", erklärte er verlegen. „Und wie gesagt, mein Wissen beschränkt sich eigentlich nur mehr oder weniger auf den Schulstoff und ein paar wenige andere Tränke."

„Was soll das heißen ‚nur Schulstoff'?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Was sonst definiert, ob man gut in Zaubertränke ist?"

„Na, wenn man ein natürliches Gespür für Tränke hat", antwortete Yugi, als wäre es offensichtlich. Er schaute bewundernd zu seinem braunhaarigen Geliebten, der gerade am Ende des Ganges mit Yami und Neville irgendetwas diskutierte, während der kleine Japaner mit Harry sprach.

„Seto experimentiert mit ihnen gerne ab und zu rum. Er war schon dazu in der Lage, zwei Tränke durch Variation der Zutaten wirksamer zu machen", sagte er. Dann beugte er sich vor und fügte mit einem vergnügten Funkeln in den Augen leise hinzu: „Solche Ideen kommen ihm oft im Bett. Er springt dann immer auf und kritzelt sich Notizen dazu in sein kleines Heftchen, das auf dem Nachtisch liegt. Dann versucht er immer zu schlafen, aber meistens ist er so darauf versessen, sofort auszuprobieren, was ihm eingefallen ist, dass er kurze Zeit später doch aufsteht und dann die halbe Nacht mit Tränkebrauen oder Programmieren beschäftigt ist."

„Okaaay", erwiderte Harry, unsicher, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte und schaute unsicher zu dem Brünetten hinüber. Als würde er merken, dass sie über ihn geredet hatten oder als würde er zumindest ihre Blicke spüren, drehte sich Kaiba zu ihnen um und sah den Gryffindor mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Erschrocken schaute der Schwarzhaarige zu Yugi zurück. „Wie auch immer, danke für dein Angebot, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Snape von seiner Nachhilfe abzubringen ist."

„Wir könnten ihn zumindest fragen oder du könntest bei mir zusätzlich Nachhilfe nehmen, so dass du dann möglichst schnell die seine nicht mehr brauchst" schlug Yugi vor.

„Ähm", sagte Harry. „In Ordnung. _Richtige _Zaubertranknachhilfe kann nicht schaden. Aber glaubst du, dass Umbridge uns das genehmigen wird?"

„Das muss sie nicht" antwortete Yugi. „Solange wir zu zweit bleiben, sind wir keine Nachhilfegruppe nach ihrer Definition, da sie ‚drei oder mehr' in ihrem Erlass geschrieben hat.((4)) Wenn du aber meinst, dass sich uns noch mehr anschließen wollen, können wir sie dann immernoch fragen und, wenn sie es uns erlaubt, einen Aushang machen, dass sich uns jeder anschließen kann, der will."

Yugi begann daraufhin, Harry jeden Tag vor dem Abendbrot eine halbe Stunde in Smaragd Nachhilfe zu geben. Da sie dort vor Umbridge geschützt waren und Kaiba in einer Ecke ohnehin ein kleines Labor eingerichtet hatte, eignete es sich vorzüglich zum Lernen der Zutaten und zur Grundlagenwiederholung. Nachdem der kleine Japaner unter großen Anstrengungen einen Zauber über diesen kleinen Teil der Räume des fünften Hogwartshauses gelegt hatte, der es normalen Zauberern erlaubte, länger dort zu bleiben als üblich, nutzten sie diese Zeit nun auch zum Brauen und nicht mehr nur dazu, Theorie und Zutaten durchzunehmen.

Harry stellte fest, dass er bei dem Japaner tatsächlich mehr lernte, und nachdem Yugi nach der ersten erfolgreichen Woche mit dem Gryffindor auch von anderen Schülern angesprochen wurde, wandte er sich an Umbridge für eine Genehmigung. Die Hexe gab ihm sogar, wenn auch ein wenig zögerlich, die Genehmigung, die Tränke wirklich zu brauen, solange sie bei den Stunden dabei sein durfte. Sie setzte sich sogar bei Dumbledore dafür ein, dass den Schülern ein Raum und die nötigen Zutaten zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, auch wenn der Schulleiter dem Schattenmagier später sagte, dass er das sowieso getan hätte. Neville, der seinen Freund zur Großinquisitorin begleitet hatte, berichtete ihm später im Vertrauen, dass er bei einem kurzen Blick in Umbridges Gedanken gesehen hatte, dass sie von Fudge wusste, dass Yugi nicht nur aus einer einflussreichen japanischen Zaubererfamilie stammte, sondern auch mit seinen Geliebten gute Beziehungen zum Direktor von Gringotts hatte. Aus diesem Grund schien sie entschlossen, sich den drei Smaragdschülern gegenüber sehr wohlwollend zu zeigen.

Das erklärte Yami auch, warum sie nichts gegen die Exkursion unternommen hatte, die er auf Anfrage von Professor Timor mit diesem plante. Um den Unterricht von Muggelkunde interessanter zu gestalten und die Schüler besser auf die ZAGs vorzubereiten, wollten sie einen Ausflug in ein Muggeleinkaufszentrum machen. Yami war der Meinung, dass solch alltägliche Dinge seinen Klassenkameraden am ehesten in ihrem Leben nützlich sein und sie so viel über normale Menschen lernen würden. Dass sie sich nach außen hin als Muggel tarnen mussten, war schließlich wahrscheinlicher, als dass sie irgendwelche technischen Haushaltsgeräte, wie beispielsweise einen Wasserkocher, wirklich nutzen würden.

In der Stunde gleich nach den Weihnachtsferien war der kleine, alte Professor aufgeregt zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm glücklich die offizielle Genehmigung gezeigt. Zwar musste er noch einen weiteren Lehrer davon überzeugen, mitzugehen, und auch zwei Angestellte der Vergiß-mich-Abteilung mussten sie für alle Fälle begleiten, aber die Exkursion konnte für die Schüler, die wollten und deren Eltern es gestatteten, stattfinden. Sie wurde auf das letzte Wochenende im Januar gelegt, und bis dahin versuchte Yami, seinen Mitschülern aus Zaubererfamilien beizubringen, wie sie sich anzuziehen hatten, was sie für Geschäfte sehen würden und wie die Muggelwährung zu benutzen sei.

Die erste Stunde der zweiten Woche hielt allerdings eine ziemliche Überraschung für Yami bereit. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als Madame Sousey, die Lehrerin für Alte Runen, bei ihnen im Kurs auftauchte. Sie musterte halb streng, halb mürrisch die Schüler, als sie kurz vor Beginn des Unterrichts in den Klassenraum kam. „Miss Sousey", rief Timor sofort erfreut und lief zu ihr, um die Hand der alten Dame zu küssen. „Es freut mich so, dass Sie tatsächlich Zeit hatten, herzukommen."

Er führte sie nach vorne, wobei sie weiterhin aufmerksam die meist neugierigen Gesichter der Schüler betrachtete. „Guten Tag, liebe Klasse", sagte der Professor in bester Laune. „Wie Sie sehen, haben wir heute einen Gast. Für diejenigen, die sie nicht kennen, dies ist die liebreizende Miss Sousey."

„Auch ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag" fuhr nun die Lehrerin fort. „Wie mein Kollege schon andeutete, bin ich Susan Sousey, aber wenn Sie sich an mich wenden, möchte ich, dass sie mich mit Professor Sousey ansprechen. Ich unterrichte Alte Runen, was zu meinem Bedauern nur einer der hier Anwesenden lernt."

„Natürlich, Miss Sousey", erwiderte Timor entzückt. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Klasse. „Nun, Miss Sousey hat sich bereit erklärt, mit uns auf unsere Exkursion zu gehen, und daher wird sie unserem Unterricht beiwohnen, bis wir das Einkaufszentrum besucht haben. Ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihr bestes Benehmen an den Tag zu legen, damit sie keinen schlechten Eindruck von uns bekommt."

Die nächsten Stunden genoss Yami einfach das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen nun bot. Der alte Professor versuchte die ganze Zeit, mit seiner Kollegin zu flirten. Er wollte ihr gefallen, zeigen, dass sein Fach doch recht interessant sein konnte, und obwohl sie das einerseits zu verärgern schien, hatte sie trotz all ihrer gegenteiligen Aussagen offensichtlich Spaß daran, ihn um sich zu haben, auch wenn sie ihn stets auf einer gewissen Distanz hielt.

Schließlich kam Samstag, der 31.1., an dem die Exkursion stattfinden sollte. Schon am frühen Morgen, als die meisten ihrer Mitschüler noch im Bett lagen, trafen sich die Teilnehmer in der großen Halle zum Frühstück. Zufrieden stellte Yami fest, dass sie alle nicht sehr auffällig aussahen und problemlos als normale Muggelteenager durchgehen würden. Auch Timors Kleiderwahl war für das Vorhaben akzeptabel. Madame Sousey hingegen bedachte der Pharao mit einem fragenden und zweifelnden Blick, da sie sich vehement geweigert hatte, ihre einfache Druidenkleidung abzulegen, und mit dieser doch stark an einen Hippie erinnerte. Das war zwar besser als ein Zaubererumhang, aber es sah dennoch ziemlich altmodisch aus und passte auch nicht wirklich zu der Generation der alten Dame.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, kam ein Gringottskobold, bei dem sie ihr Zauberergeld in Pfund umtauschen konnten. Jeder teilnehmende Schüler war verpflichtet, mindestens zwei Galleonen((5)) umzutauschen, um die Aufgaben der Exkursion zu erfüllen. Nachdem alle fertig waren, verteilten sie sich auf zwei Portkeys in Form von Stöcken, die die beiden Lehrer mit sich nehmen würden und erschienen schließlich um genau 8:30 Uhr in einer kleinen Gasse der Kleinstadt, die Yami mit Timor für ihr Vorhaben ausgewählt hatte.

Die zwei Vergiß-mich-Beamten warteten bereits auf sie und nachdem sie den Schülern noch einmal die wichtigsten Verhaltensregeln erklärt hatten, gingen sie alle zusammen zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Yami hatte vorgeschlagen, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn seine Kurskameraden auch gleich lernen konnten, mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln der Muggel zu fahren, auch wenn sie das in ihrem wirklichen Leben vermutlich selten bis gar nicht in Anspruch nehmen würden, und der Professor hatte begeistert zugestimmt.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gewartet hatten, kam der Bus, und sie stiegen ein. Da sie alles vorher genau durchgesprochen hatten, hatte keiner der Schüler wirkliche Probleme damit, seine Fahrkarte zu kaufen und sie zu entwerten. Für Madame Sousey, die nicht so aussah, als würde sie freiwillig irgendetwas anfassen, sorgte Professor Timor und er konnte es nicht unterlassen, mehrere Fotos von ihr mit seiner, für Muggelverhältnisse altmodisch aussehenden Kamera zu machen. Die beiden Vergiß-mich-Beamten hatten im Gegensatz zu den Schülern Schwierigkeiten, ihre Fahrscheine richtig herum in den Entwerter zu stecken, doch die Jugendlichen halfen ihnen bereitwillig. Der Busfahrer sowie die wenigen anderen Fahrgäste bedachten die Gruppe zwar mit einigen merkwürdigen Blicken, weil sie so merkwürdig aufgeregt über ganz alltägliche Dinge zu sein schienen, doch kommentierte es niemand von ihnen.

Vor dem Einkaufzentrum schließlich teilten sie sich in fünf Gruppen, die jeweils aus vier der Schüler und einem Leiter bestanden. Besagte Position nahmen die zwei Lehrer, die beiden Beamten und Yami ein. Timor hatte mit Hilfe des Pharao kleine Gruppenaufgaben ausgearbeitet, die der jeweilige Gruppenleiter bekam. Nervös betraten die Zauberer das Gebäude, das so früh am Morgen an einem Samstag noch relativ leer war. „Wow… Muggel bauen so… hell und sauber", hörte Yami eine seiner Kurskameradinnen einer anderen zuflüstern. „Ja", antwortete ihre Freundin. „Ich dachte, dass alles viel heruntergekommener wäre. Es ist hier fast wie im ‚Zauberhaften Luxus', nur dass hier keine berühmten Hexen und Zauberer rumlaufen…"

Die Gruppen trennten sich und gingen ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben nach. Ab und zu trafen bzw. sahen sie sich dabei allerdings auch, und über manches konnte der Pharao nur den Kopf schütteln. Als sie beispielsweise an der Apotheke vorbeigingen, sah er, wie einer der Schüler in der reinen Jungengruppe des einen Vergiß-mich-Beamten eine Packung Tampons kaufte, während der Junge hinter ihm mit Damenbinden und der Beamte selbst mit einer Packung Kondome an der Kasse stand. Der Rotäugige war sich sicher, dass seine Klassenkameraden und der Mann nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatten, was sie da kauften. Die Verkäuferin hingegen schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen und zu denken, sie hätte es mit einer Gruppe Perverser zu tun, da sie zweifellos zusammengehörten.

Nachdem sie drei der fünf Aufgaben erfolgreich erledigt hatten, entdeckte Yami mit seinen Begleitern die Gruppe ihres Muggelkundeprofessors. Als sie am Elektrofachmarkt vorbeigingen, wurden sie Zeuge, wie Timor mit kindlicher Freude Junkins, einen seiner Lieblingsschüler, dabei fotografierte, als dieser mit entschlossener, mutiger Miene eine kleine Packung Batterien kaufte.

Der Verkäufer musterte den alten Mann extrem irritiert und fragte, ob er LSD oder irgendwelche anderen Drogen genommen habe, woraufhin der Professor nur den Kopf zur Seite beugte und interessiert nachfragte, ob der Mann ihm erklären könne, was genau er meinte. Dabei kramte er in seiner Tasche und holte einen Fetzen Pergament und eine Feder heraus und sah den Verkäufer erwartungsvoll an. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er nun felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass der alte Mann irgendetwas genommen hatte, doch ehe er etwas sagen oder unternehmen konnte, griff Yami ein. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu dem Verkäufer und einem „Der Arzt scheint ihm das falsche Medikament verschrieben zu haben… Aber keine Sorge, er ist harmlos…" schob der Pharao den von den Geschehnissen leicht verstörten Timor aus dem Geschäft und erklärte ihm kurz, was los gewesen war.

Unter dem Versprechen zu versuchen, weniger auffällig zu sein, wuselte der Lehrer mit seiner Gruppe kurze Zeit später davon, und Yami ging mit seiner Gruppe weiter in das Blumengeschäft. Nachdem sie dort alles erledigt hatten, machten sich der Rotäugige und seine Begleiter auf den Weg zu ihrer letzten Station, dem Supermarkt, wo sie einige Lebensmittel, hauptsächlich Süßigkeiten und Konservendosen erwarben, wobei der Pharao bemerkte, dass die extrem missgelaunte Verkäuferin argwöhnisch ihre Waren betrachte, als sie sie zur Kasse kommen sah. Allerdings schien sie sich auch schnell zu beruhigen, als sie nicht sah, was sie scheinbar befürchtet hatte. Unwillkürlich fragte sich der ehemalige Geist, was die anderen Gruppen wohl gekauft hatten, um die Frau so reagieren zu lassen, da er wusste, dass sie die letzten der fünf waren, die diesen Laden besuchten, der bei allen Pflicht gewesen war.

Nachdem sie gezahlt hatten, begaben sie sich zum Treffpunkt mit den anderen. Dabei kamen sie an dem Drogeriemarkt vorbei, und sahen, wie der eine Vergiß-mich-Beamte mit einem Lockenstab herumhantierte und eine der Verkäuferinnen fragte, was das sei. Diese betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, ehe sie mit einem scharfen Blick auf den Mann und die Jugendlichen bei ihm die Frage stellte: „Sind Sie von so einer Art Sekte?"

„Ähm, wie bitte?" fragte der Erwachsene und schaute etwas hilflos zu den Schülern, die auch nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

Die Frau verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich habe davon gehört", sagte sie. „Ich habe den Namen vergessen, aber da war eine, die jegliche Technik ablehnt. Sind Sie hier, um Mitglieder zu werben?"

„Entschuldigen Sie", mischte sich Yami erneut ein, und der böse Blick der Frau richtete sich auf ihn. In diesem Moment war der Pharao extrem froh über seine Idee, sein Aussehen für diesen Ausflug mit einem Zauber zu verändern, so dass ihn niemand erkannte und keine Gerüchte entstehen konnten, die seinem oder Yugis Ansehen schaden würden. „Er hat manchmal Schwierigkeiten sich an Dinge zu erinnern, wenn er etwas lange nicht gesehen hat. Ignorieren Sie ihn einfach."

„Wir nehmen den Lockenstab", fügte er nach einem unsicheren Blick der Verkäuferin hinzu, die nicht wusste, ob sie ihm glauben sollte oder nicht. Er bezahlte, und sie verließen schnell den Laden, der Ministeriumsbeamte mit einem knallroten Kopf. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort und ließen sich schließlich am Brunnen in der Halle auf eine der Bänke fallen. Wenig später kamen nacheinander die anderen Gruppen, bis auf die von Madame Sousey.

Als auch eine Viertelstunde nach dem verabredeten Termin noch nichts von der letzten Gruppe zu sehen war, entschlossen sich Yami und Timor, sie suchen zu gehen, während der Rest der Schüler mit den beiden Ministeriumsangestellten am Brunnen auf sie warten sollte. Am Rande nahm der ehemalige Pharao wahr, dass einer der Sicherheitsmänner des Kaufhauses ihm und dem Lehrer nachschlenderte und dabei vorzugeben versuchte, dass er diesen Weg nicht ihretwegen nahm. Dem Rotäugigen war im Gegensatz zu den Zauberern aufgefallen, dass mehrere der Wächter sie unauffällig beobachteten, seit sie sich am Brunnen getroffen hatten. Yami unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass so etwas passierte, so merkwürdig, wie sich die ganze Gruppe verhalten hatte. Doch er beschloss, die Männer einfach zu ignorieren.

Ohne groß zu überlegen, gingen der Pharao und der Professor zur letzten Station, die Madame Souseys Gruppe besuchen sollte, einem Schönheitssalon mit Solarium und Körperschmuckladen. Tatsächlich befand sich auch wirklich gesuchte Lehrerin mit ihrer Gruppe von Schülerinnen dort und sie alle schienen die Zeit völlig vergessen zu haben. Eine der Schülerinnen hatte allem Anschein nach das Solarium ausprobiert und unterhielt sich nun mit dem Berater darüber, während zwei andere mit einer weiteren Verkäuferin sprachen, die etliche Cremes und Schminke-Döschen vor sich ausgebreitet hatte und nun davon erzählte.

Die letzte Schülerin befand sich bei der Professorin, die sich angeregt mit dem Tätowierer unterhielt, wobei Yami erkannte, dass sie genauso aussah wie in ihrem Klassenraum, mit leuchtenden Augen, während sie etwas aufzeichnete und dann, darauf zeigend, dem interessierten Mann etwas erklärte. Timor sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus, als er sie mit dem gut trainierten, stark tätowierten und gefährlich, aber nicht so schlecht aussehenden Mann sah, und stapfte zu ihnen, dicht gefolgt von dem neugierigen Pharao.

Als sie näherkamen, konnte letzterer erkennen, dass auf dem Zettel alte Runen standen, die Professor Sousey erklärte: „—Frieden nun anstatt Kampf. Aber am besten wäre es, wie gesagt, wenn Sie dieses Zeichen für Schutz ebenfalls in ihr Sortiment nehmen, da es selbst von Laienhand gezeichnet zumindest leichte Wirkung--"

In diesem Moment brach sie ab, da sie hörte, dass sich ihr jemand näherte, und drehte sich um. „Oh, Thomas", sagte sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und stockte. „Oh, ich sehe schon. Entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Mädchen! Mädchen, bitte beenden Sie Ihre Gespräche, wir müssen aufbrechen. Mr. Dokey, es war mir eine Freude, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten."

„Die Freude war ganz meinerseits, Ma'am", erwiderte der große, glatzköpfige Mann mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Es war äußerst lehrreich und interessant. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie wiederkommen würden."

„Oh, seien Sie sich dessen gewiss, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wann mein Terminkalender es zulässt", erwiderte die alte Dame würdevoll. Auf dem Weg aus dem Laden hakte sie gutgelaunt ihren Arm bei Professor Timor ein und merkte nicht, dass dessen Gefühle schwankten zwischen Schmollen, weil sich seine Angebetete derart gut mit einem jüngeren Mann verstand, und Freude, dass sie eine Berührung mit ihm zuließ und ihn mit Vornamen ansprach, was sie vorher strikt vermieden hatte.

„Wissen Sie, Thomas", sagte die alte Dame schließlich, als sie die kurze Strecke zum Brunnen entlanggingen, „ich denke, ich kann Ihr Interesse an den Muggeln nun zumindest teilweise verstehen. Sie können durchaus intelligent sein, und zumindest einige scheinen heutzutage wieder an ihrer alten Kultur und an den Runen interessiert zu sein."

„Wirklich?" fragte Timor, und Hoffnung war in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Sie fanden es letztendlich doch noch interessant, Miss Sousey?"

„Ja", bestätigte die alte Frau. „Und Thomas, Sie dürfen mich ab jetzt Susan nennen. Ich habe vor, Sie öfter aufzusuchen, um mehr Dinge über Muggel zu lernen, und wenn Sie erneut einen solchen Ausflug planen, werde ich Sie gerne begleiten."

„Das würde mich sehr freuen, Miss Susan", erwiderte der alte Mann, und seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, als er ihren Vornamen benutzte. Gerade in diesem Moment kamen sie zum Brunnen, und nachdem er glücklich in die Gesichter der Schüler geschaut hatte, verkündete Timor: „Zur Feier des Tages möchte ich Sie alle in dieses äh…", er rutschte seine Brille auf der Nase herum, um besser sehen zu können, „...Herzlich-Café((6)) auf ein Stück Kuchen und eine heiße Schokolade einladen."

Die meisten Schüler waren einen Moment verwirrt, warum er dies tat, jubelten dann aber, ehe sie sich fröhlich in das Café begaben. Nach einer Stunde schließlich bezahlte Timor unter den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler und gewisperten Hinweisen von Yami mit seiner Kreditkarte, die ihm der Kobold von Gringotts gegeben hatte. Danach ging die nun wieder vereinte Gruppe zur U-Bahn-Haltestelle. Nachdem sie zusammen erfolgreich zwei Stationen gefahren waren, stiegen sie aus und liefen in eine einsame Seitenstraße. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich von den zwei Vergiß-mich-Beamten, ehe die Portschlüssel aktiviert wurden und die Schüler sicher wieder in Hogwarts landeten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen 

((1)) Weil Magician fragte, das waren die ‚niederen' Priester. Bei mir übernehmen die Hauselfen deren Rolle, und ich bezeichne sie hier nur als Wab-Priester, da ich nicht schon wieder ‚Hauselfen' schreiben wollte.

((2)) Harry, Hermine und die Weasley-Kinder fahren übrigens aus Sicherheitsgründen mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zur Schule zurück. (S. 615-620)

((3)) Nach den Weihnachtsferien soll ja Harry Okklumentik lernen und damit niemand fragt, was er bei Snape macht, soll er behaupten, es ginge um Zaubertranknachhilfe. (Seite 608-611 und S. 620)  
Magician: Wissen auch alle, was Okklumentik ist?  
Annuket: Du meinst nicht? Okklumentik ist die Kunst, seinen Geist vor Legilimentik (also das Eindringen in den Geist, Gedanken bzw. Gefühle lesen usw.) zu schützen.

((4)) Magician: Was mir gerade auffällt: Wie haben es Harry und seine Freunde eigentlich geschafft, nach diesem Erlass keinen Ärger zu kriegen. Die drei hängen doch ständig zusammen, und das wär ja schon ein Verstoß. ‚nachdenk' Oder hat Harry zu der Zeit mal wieder seine ‚Leiden-Christi-in-Flaschen-abgefüllt'-Phase gehabt... Ist ja eigentlich auch egal.  
Annuket: Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung und auch Draco sollte theoretisch Schwierigkeiten bekommen haben. Ganz zu schweigen von allen anderen Schülern, die mehr al eine(n) Freund(in) haben…  
Magician: Draco ist ja Teil dieser Inquisitionskommandos, für die gelten vielleicht Sonderregeln, aber alle anderen... Das fällt wahrscheinlich mal wieder unter ‚Da hat sie wohl nicht aufgepasst'. Übrigens müssten hier auch Yami, Kaiba und Neville Ärger kriegen. Aber es ist ja gerade keiner da, der ‚petzen' würde. ‚lach'  
Annuket: Noch gibt es das Inquisitionskommando nicht. ‚noch mal nachlese [S. 413, aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist eigentlich die DA nicht ganz illegal. ‚… definiert als regelmäßige (!!!) Zusammenkunft…' Die DA-Treffen sind nicht wirklich regelmäßig. Da sind Zusammenkünfte mit Freunden vermutlich regelmäßiger…  
Magician: Umbridge würde dir wahrscheinlich widersprechen. Aber das erklärt, warum nicht ständig Schüler Ärger kriegen, weil sie, wie hier Yami, Kaiba und Neville, kurz mal miteinander reden.  
Annuket: Vielleicht stand ja auch im Original was anderes… Aber ich würde, wenn ich erwischt werden würde so argumentieren … und vermutlich 10 Minuten später extrem blutige Hände haben…

((5)) Ich habe hier zur Umrechnung die Seite ht tp :// ww w. harrypotterwiki .de / index .php / Zauberergeld benutzt, nachdem 1 Galleone etwa 5 britische Pfund und dementsprechend etwas über 7 (bzw. 7,50) Euro ist.

((6)) Das ist erfunden. Falls es doch ein Café mit diesem Namen gibt (die Welt ist schließlich groß…), dann hat das nichts mit dieser Geschichte zu tun.

Annuket: Ok, bis in 2 Wochen dann.


	31. Kapitel 30: Erfahrungen

Annuket: So, willkommen zu Kapitel 30. Ein Kaiba-Kapitel. Der Arme kommt irgendwie zu selten vor… Nun ja. Auf jeden Fall danke für die beiden Reviews. Zunächst wie immer danke für den Smiley, Dax.  
An Heavenfly: Zum Muggelausflug… Ich hatte die Idee schon sehr lange, aber irgendwie bin ich nie dazu gekommen Hinweise zu streuen. Es passte irgendwie nie.  
Magician 'kommt rein, lässt einen Riesenstapel Unterlagen auf den Tisch fallen': Puh, geschafft. 'guckt Annuket an' Antwortest du gerade Heavenfly? 'Annuket nickt, Magician liest bisherige Antwort' Ach, das mit der Erdbeerwoche hattest du noch nicht. Ganz ehrlich, das ist eine gute Frage gewesen. Aber wahrscheinlich machen die das nicht mit einem Zauber, sondern eher mit einem Trank. Außerdem werden Dinge des täglichen Lebens ja eigentlich einfach hergezaubert (oder vielleicht von Hauselfen besorgt), da wär' es kein Wunder, wenn die Jungs davon absolut keine Ahnung hätten.  
Annuket 'schaut derweilen in die Unterlagen': Oh, das sind ja die Infos, weil du mich verlässt… 'schnief'  
Magician 'beleidigt': Hey, ist ja nicht so, als würd ich das freiwillig machen. Aber da man in dieser Stadt anscheinend zehn Jahre warten muss, bevor man studieren kann, was man gern möchte, muss ich mir halt eine Uni suchen, wo es keinen NC gibt. Ich würde auch lieber hier bleiben… 'fängt auch an zu schniefen'  
Annuket 'umarmt Magician': Ich weiiiiiß… Aber es ist sooooo weit weg. Und die meiste Zeit über Mail zu kommunizieren dauert so lange.  
Magician: Das fürchte ich auch. Ich bezweifle, dass wir den bisherigen Zwei-Wochen-Rhythmus dann noch einhalten können, allein schon, weil ich dann auch nicht mehr besonders viel Zeit haben werde. Eine neue Sprache zu lernen kostet immer so wahnsinnig viel Zeit…  
Annuket 'nickt': Ja, dass müssen wir mal sehen, wie lange wir dann brauchen.  
Magician ''verbeugt sich zu den Lesern': Ich bitte schon im Vorfeld um Entschuldigung, wenn sich die Wartezeit vergrößern sollte.  
Annuket: Aber immerhin bist du noch etwa einen Monat hier, also geht es bis dahin so weiter wie bisher. So, nun aber zum Disclaimer. So, und heute darf ihn Professor Timor machen. Ich treffe ihn in dem Kaufhaus. 'geht zum Kaufhaus'  
Timor: Oh, da sind Sie ja. 'bekommt nichts mit von den Sicherheitsbeamten, die um ihn rumstehen'  
Annuket: Guten Tag, Professor. Machen Sie den Disclaimer für mich.  
Timor: Aber sehr gerne. …  
Annuket: Ja? Sie können loslegen…  
Timor: … Was ist ein Disclaimer?  
Einer der Sicherheitsbeamten 'mischt sich ein, nachdem er Annukets Namensschild gelesen hat': Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. So, und nun wäre es schön, wenn Sie gehen würden. Andere Kunden fangen an, uns zu meiden, wenn immer solch seltsame Leute hier sind. 'scheucht Timor und Annuket aus dem Kaufhaus'

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

**Kapitel 30: Erfahrungen**

Chui-m-Seth((1)) betrat eilig den Palastgarten und schaute sich in der nur durch Mondlicht erhellten Umgebung um. Wo steckte nur Kisara((2)), fragte er sich. Ihr Pharao war angegriffen worden und brauchte die heilende Lichtmagie, zu der nur sie als Gesegnete des Lichtes fähig war. Doch sie schien nicht im Palast zu sein.

Als er hastige Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich hoffnungsvoll um, doch das Gesicht des Dieners war genauso besorgt wie das seine, als der Mann sich nach einer kurzen Verbeugung aufrichtete. „Wir können Lady Kisara nicht finden, ehrenwerter Hohepriester", berichtete er. „Die Wachen wurden ausgesandt und suchen nun am Nilufer und in der Umgebung."

„Sehr gut", erwiderte der Braunhaarige. „Fragt auch in den Tempeln der Umgebung nach."

„Natürlich", sagte der Mann und eilte nach einer weiteren kurzen Verbeugung davon.

Die Hände Chui-m-Seths ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er hoch zu dem Balkon schaute, der zu dem Gemach gehörte, in dem Heiler und einige der Millenniumspriester fieberhaft versuchten, ihren Pharao wenigstens so lange am Leben zu erhalten, bis Kisara ihm helfen konnte. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte die Leibgarde –oder besser was von ihr übrig war- ihren Herrscher blutüberströmt und mit hohem Fieber in den Palast zurückgebracht. Die Männer, die alle selbst mehr oder weniger schwer verletzt worden waren, hatten berichtet, dass sie auf ihrem Ausflug angegriffen worden waren und dass der Pharao dank seiner Ka-Monster das angreifende Wesen zwar hatte vertreiben können, doch nicht, bevor es ihn so zugerichtet hatte.

Der Hohepriester machte sich große Vorwürfe, da er seinen Geliebten eigentlich zu diesem Besuch seines zukünftigen Grabes hatte begleiten wollen und nur kurzfristig etwas dazwischen gekommen war. Hätte er ihn begleitet, hätten sie gemeinsam den Angreifer sicher abwehren können, ehe er den Herrscher derart hätte verletzten können. Nun war Chui-m-Seths geliebter Pharao zwar wieder zurück in der Sicherheit des Palastes, schwebte aber in Lebensgefahr, und der Hohepriester konnte ihn nicht heilen. Er hasste seine Unfähigkeit, irgendetwas tun zu können, außer bei der Suche nach ihrer Geliebten zu helfen. Warum konnte er nicht mächtiger sein? Mächtig genug zu helfen?

Ein Gedanke durchzuckte ihn. Das Tor! Die Götter hatten gesagt, dass, wenn die Auserwählten hindurchgingen und die Aufgabe erfüllten, die ihnen als Prüfung gestellt werde, ihnen große Macht verliehen werde, die sie auch vor dem ansonsten unvermeidlichen Tod im Diesseits bewahren würde. Er wusste, dass es ein gewisses Risiko barg, doch wenn es ihm die Möglichkeit gab, Atem zu retten, war er bereit, jeden Preis zu zahlen. Zwar sollten laut der Botschaft der Götter alle drei zusammen in einer feierlichen Zeremonie den dreifachen Torbogen betreten, doch da Kisara nicht zu finden war und er ihren Pharao in solchem Zustand keinerlei Gefahr aussetzen wollte, würde er wohl oder übel alleine hineingehen müssen.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, ging er zum Tempel der Millenniumsmagie((3)). Er war nahe des Palastes errichtet worden, nachdem die Millenniumsgegenstände mit ihrer Magie erschienen waren, und somit unbestreitbar der jüngste Tempel Ägyptens, wenn auch eindeutig einer der mächtigsten. Schnell erreichte der Hohepriester den Tempel und ging zielstrebig auf die Kammer mit den Toren der Macht zu. Die niederen Priester, die Wache hatten und ihm verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen, ignorierte er. Keiner von ihnen würde es wagen, seine Anwesenheit in Frage zu stellen oder ihn aufzuhalten, da er einer der Millenniumspriester war.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte etwas, als er sich der Kammer näherte, denn trotz seiner inneren Ungeduld spürte er, wie die Macht des Tempels ihn umgab und ihn daran erinnerte, dass dies ein heiliger Ort war. Auch wenn es keinen Gott gab, der dies hier als sein Territorium betrachtete, war doch die Magie selbst göttlich und heilig und musste dementsprechend respektiert werden. Schließlich erreichte er sein Ziel und betrat den Raum.

Ehrfurchtgebietend standen die fünf Tore in dem großen Raum. Aus jedem von ihnen wehte sanft ein Vorhang aus Schattenmagie, und etwas, das wie das Wispern von Stimmen klang, war schwach zu hören. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er das erste Mal hier gewesen war. Der Tag, an dem er zum Millenniumspriester geworden war, war auch der Tag gewesen, als das letzte der vier einfachen Tore((4)) aufgestellt worden war und damit alle fünf hier standen. Er wusste nicht genau, woher sie gekommen waren, nur, dass sie nach einer Prophezeiung an einem Ort konzentrierter Schattenmagie gefunden worden waren. Nun standen sie alle in diesem Raum und erfüllten ihn mit ihrer Macht.

Chui-m-Seth hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er entschlossen auf den dreigeteilten Torbogen direkt gegenüber vom Eingang zuging. Kurz vor diesem blieb er stehen und schaute unsicher auf die schleierartigen Schatten. Doch der Gedanke an Atem, besonders wie der Pharao hilflos in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, ließ ihn die Hand ausstrecken und sich bereit machen, durch den Torbogen zu gehen.

„Das solltet Ihr nicht tun, Priester Chui-m-Seth", erklang plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um.

„Imby", entfuhr es dem erstaunten Hohepriester, als er die kleine verhüllte Gestalt sah. Er misstraute diesem so genannten Gesandten der Götter. Nie zeigte der kleinere Mann sein Gesicht und gab sich stets mysteriös und unnahbar. Dazu kam seine Unwissenheit vieler alltäglicher Dinge und die großen Lücken in seiner Allgemeinbildung, die selbst bei den ungebildeten Bauern nicht in solchem Ausmaß zu finden waren. All das hatte von Anfang an den Argwohn Chui-m-Seths geweckt. Daher verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht, als er den Mann nun hier sah. „Und was soll ich nicht tun?"

„Durch das Tor der Macht gehen", erwiderte der Kleinere ruhig. „Es würde Euch töten, wenn Ihr allein und ohne Vorbereitung hineingeht."

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" fragte Chui-m-Seth.

„Ich weiß mehr über sie und die Schattenmagie als Ihr. Wie Ihr wisst, haben mich die Götter wegen ihnen zu Euch geschickt, also glaubt mir in dieser Beziehung einfach", antwortete er.

Das Gesicht des Hohepriesters wurde härter, und er sagte irritiert: „Ich bin einer der Millenniumspriester, und Eure Worte überzeugen mich nicht. Wenn Ihr mir nicht überzeugende Gründe gebt, wirkliche Gründe und nicht Euer ständiges ‚Ich weiß es, aber ich verrate es Euch nicht', dann habe ich keinen Grund, auf Euch zu hören, _Gesandter der Götter_." Bevor der andere auch nur die Chance hatte zu antworten, schüttelte der Priester des Millenniumsstabes den Kopf und sagte zum Tor gewandt: „Egal. Ihr sagt mir ja sowieso nichts, da Ihr es vermutlich selbst gar nicht wisst. Ich brauche dringend die Macht, die nur das Tor verleihen kann, und Ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten. Wenn Ihr mich dann bitte entschuldigen wollt..."

„Es wird Euch aber die Macht, die Ihr sucht, nicht gewähren", erwiderte Imby ruhig, während eine seiner verhüllten Hände den Arm des Hohepriester umschlang. Gleichzeitig spürte der Träger des Millenniumsstabes, wie sich eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihm und dem Tor aufbaute „Ich weiß wirklich mehr über die Schattenmagie und die Tore der Macht als Ihr."

„Ach ja? Dann erleuchtet mich mit Eurer Weisheit" sagte der Hohepriester gereizt. „Was erwartet mich auf der anderen Seite?"

„Der Tod", erwiderte Imby mit einem Ausdruck in der Stimme, den der Größere nicht wirklich deuten konnte, der ihn jedoch überzeugte, dass der Kleinere die Wahrheit sagte. „Denn letztendlich sind die Tore der Macht nur Übergänge zum Schattenreich… Dorthin, wo die Ka-Monster für alle Ewigkeit leben."

„Wenn es nur das ist", erwiderte Chui-m-Seth und wandte sich wieder dem Tor zu, entschlossen, die Mauer zu durchbrechen. „Das mag gefährlich sein, aber ich habe das Schattenreich, genau wie einige andere Priester, schon mehrmals besucht, schon um Ka-Monster für uns zu holen. Dadurch werde ich nicht sterben."

„Ich fürchte, ich habe mich nicht klar ausgedrückt", hielt ihn die Stimme des Kleineren jedoch erneut zurück, der ihn losgelassen hatte und sich nun dem Tor zuwandte und zusah, wie die Schattenschleier sich sanft bewegten. „Das, was ihr auf der Suche nach Ka-Monstern betretet, ist nur eine Art Vorhof… Dorthin kommen die Kas, um sich an ihre neuen Körper zu gewöhnen. Erst wenn sie dies getan haben, gehen sie in das wahre Schattenreich."

„Dann gibt es zwei Schattenreiche?" fragte der Hohepriester verwirrt.

„Ja und nein", erwiderte der Gesandte der Götter, der Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien zu erklären, was er wusste. „Das, was wir unter Schattenreich verstehen, ist, wie gesagt, nur der Übergang zum richtigen Schattenreich, aber die Definition der Menschen für das ‚Vorschattenreich' und das richtige ist identisch. Beide werden von Ka-Monstern bewohnt, die, sobald sie unsere Welt betreten können, normalerweise nur als Schatten in Erscheinung treten. Daher heißen beide Schattenreich. Das ‚Vorschattenreich' ist der Übergang, aus dem sie in unsere Welt gelangen bzw. aus der wir sie holen, das ‚Echte' ist eine Welt parallel zu der unseren, zu der nur die Toten und die Auserwählten Zutritt haben."

„Nun gut", antwortete der Hohepriester. „Aber soweit ich weiß, bin ich einer dieser Auserwählten, also sollte es kein Problem für mich sein, in diese Welt zu gehen."

„Ihr seid es und seid es nicht", erwiderte der Imby ruhig. „Alles hat seinen Ort und seine Zeit, damit die Maat herrschen kann. Leider ist es erforderlich, dass dieses Tor von drei bestimmten Menschen gleichzeitig betreten wird, und das ist jetzt nicht möglich. Geht Ihr jetzt und ohne Begleitung dort hinein, werdet Ihr nur von dem Hass der Menschen von Kul Elna, der es bewacht, seit die Verbindung zwischen den Welten hergestellt wurde, vernichtet."

„Kul Elna?" fragte Chui-m-Seth verwirrt. „Was ist Kul Elna? Ein Ort?"

Abrupt schaute der Kleinere zu ihm auf, und der Hohepriester hätte schwören können, dass er einen Moment amethystfarbene Augen, denen seines Pharao nicht unähnlich, unter der Kapuze hatte hervorblitzen sehen, die ihn erschrocken angesehen hatten. „Verzeiht", sagte der Kleinere und wandte sich zurück zur Tür der Kammer. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich Euch erzählen darf oder sollte… Das Dorf, in dem die Millenniumsgegenstände gefertigt wurden, hieß Kul Elna. Dies waren die fünf Tore dieser Stadt. Als die Gegenstände entstanden, erfüllte die ganze Umgebung deren Energie, und besonders stark sammelte sie sich in den Toren, die zu besagten Übergängen in das Schattenreich wurden."

„Die Umgebung wurde mit Energie erfüllt?" fragte Chui-m-Seth zögerlich. Ohne viel nachdenken zu müssen, war ihm klar, was das bedeutete, und er sagte matt: „Was ist mit den Menschen passiert, die dort lebten? Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, wie die Gegenstände entstanden sind, aber… es muss eine gewaltige Energie freigesetzt worden sein, wenn sie ohne die erforderlichen Schutzzauber gefertigt wurden, und das hat sicher viele Tote gefordert."

Imby schaute zu ihm zurück. Er schien einen Moment zu zögern, sagte dann allerdings mit einer Stimme, die unendliche Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken schien: „Seid unbesorgt. Durch die Energie starben nur die Wachen, die das Ritual beaufsichtigten. Der leitende Priester und die anderen direkten Teilnehmer des Rituals überlebten", erklärte er, um den Größeren zu trösten. „Die Bewohner des Dorfes waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits nicht mehr da."

Der Hohepriester atmete zumindest teilweise erleichtert auf. „Zum Glück wurden dann zumindest keine Außenstehenden verletzt", sagte er. „Aber da die Schöpfer der Gegenstände ja fähige Priester sein mussten, war es ja für sie abzusehen, dass es gefährlich sein würde. Gut, dass sie die Zivilisten evakuiert haben."

Der Kleinere antwortete nicht, sondern schaute einen Moment nur stumm in seine Richtung. Dem Besitzer des Millenniumsstabes war nicht ganz klar, was los war, doch ehe er fragen konnte, seufzte der Gesandte der Götter und sagte: „Kommt, Priester Chui-m-Seth. Lasst uns zum Palast zurückkehren."

Der Braunhaarige zuckte zusammen in Erinnerung, warum er durch das Tor hatte gehen wollen. „Sagt, Imby", begann er mit besorgter Stimme, als er schnellen Schrittes den anderen hinter sich her zum Ausgang des Tempels zog, „habt Ihr vor kurzem zufällig Lady Kisara gesehen?"

„Nein, nicht seit heute morgen, warum?" fragte der Kleinere zurück, der Mühe hatte, mit dem Größeren mitzuhalten.

„Wir brauchen ihr heilendes Licht", erwiderte Chui-m-Seth. „Seine Majestät wurde auf seinem Ausflug von einem starken Wesen angegriffen und laut den Heilern kann nur eine sehr starke Lichtseele ihn heilen."

„Warum habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?" fragte Imby. „Wo ist er?"

„In seinem Gemach…" erwiderte der Hohepriester und blinzelte verdutzt, als im nächsten Moment der Kleinere mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er ihm nie zugetraut hätte, an ihm vorbei in Richtung Palast lief.

Ungeachtet dessen, dass es unwürdig für einen der höheren Priester war zu rennen, tat Chui-m-Seth es trotzdem und eilte mit wehenden Gewändern dem Gesandten der Götter nach, die fragenden Blicke der Bediensteten ignorierend. Als er das Schlafgemach des Pharao betrat, sah er, wie Imby sich unter den Protesten des Heilers und der anwesenden Priester neben den Pharao aufs Bett setzte. Der Kleinere ignorierte die anderen, und auf das Zeichen des Hohepriesters unternahmen sie auch nichts, sondern zogen sich leise murrend vom Lager ihres Herrschers zurück. Zwar vertraute der Braunhaarige Imby noch immer nicht vollständig, doch wusste er, dass er dem Pharao nie etwas Böses tun würde. Die Götter würden es nicht erlauben.

Er sah, wie kleine und relativ weiße Hände, die sonst stets von den überlangen Ärmeln verdeckt gewesen waren, sich aus ihrer Umhüllung befreiten und fachmännisch den Zustand Atems untersuchten. Dieser stöhnte ab und zu leise in seinem Fieberwahn, wenn die zarten Finger sanft über eine seiner Wunden, die mit schwarzer Energie erfüllt waren, glitt. Schließlich legte Imby eine Hand auf die Stirn des Pharao und die andere auf seine Brust, direkt über sein Herz.

Chui-m-Seth spürte erstaunt die starke Magie, die von dem Kleineren ausging, als er den Heilungsprozess begann. Bisher waren weder er noch die anderen Priester dazu in der Lage gewesen, überhaupt etwas von Imby zu spüren, sei es seine volle Macht, sein Ka oder seine anderen Ba. Irgendetwas an ihm blockierte ihre Millenniumsgegenstände.

Eine halbe Stunde später schließlich verebbte die Macht, die den Raum erfüllt hatte, und der Gesandte der Götter zog seine Hände wieder zurück. Er richtete seinen Blick auf die Umstehenden. „Seine Majestät ist außer Gefahr und benötigt nun Ruhe", erklärte er mit müder Stimme. „Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen und auch ein wenig ausruhen."

Damit stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer, während der Heiler und die meisten der anwesenden Priester begannen, den nun schlafenden Pharao noch einmal gründlich zu untersuchen. Chui-m-Seth hingegen schaute Imby durch die halb offene Tür hinterher. Er wurde aus dem Kleinen einfach nicht schlau, und auch wenn er ihm dankbar war, dass er Atem an diesem Tag das Leben gerettet hatte, und scheinbar auch das seine, als er ihn nicht durch das Tor hatte gehen lassen, so war er doch in den Gedanken des Hohepriesters ein Unsicherheitsfaktor, der ständig Probleme bereiten konnte.

Kaiba erwachte plötzlich. Zunächst sah er sich einen Moment irritiert um, doch als er Yami und Yugi neben sich tief schlafend liegen sah, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht einer der alten Millenniumspriester war.

Er wusste, dass er den Traum von diesem Stück seines früheren Lebens schon mehrfach gehabt hatte, doch hatte er sich davor nie richtig daran erinnern können. ‚So ist es immer mit diesen Träumen', dachte er geistesabwesend, ‚sie werden langsam aus dem Schleier des Vergessens befreit.' Sofort richtete sich seine Konzentration auf das Gespräch mit Imby im Tempel. Zunächst dachte er, dass dieser sogenannte Gesandte der Götter ihn mit seinem heutigen Wissen irgendwie ein bisschen an Yugi erinnerte, auch wenn der alte Ägypter etwas größer gewesen war als sein Geliebter. Hatte Yugi vielleicht entgegen ihrer bisherigen Annahmen doch, genau wie Kaiba, ein früheres Leben im alten Ägypten gehabt? Bisher hatte nichts darauf hingewiesen, und der Besitzer des Millenniumsschlüssels hatte auch keinerlei Erinnerungen an ein solches. Schnell wandten sich seine Gedanken allerdings wichtigeren Dingen zu, nämlich dem Gespräch selbst. Insbesondere dachte er über das nach, was der andere über das Tor gesagt hatte. Es war eindeutig dasselbe, das nun in der Höhle im Verbotenen Wald stand.

Es erfüllte ihn mit Sorge, dass das Tor in jener Zeit schon aktiv gewesen war. Das bedeutete, dass es auch in der Epoche der alten Ägypter bereit zum Betreten gewesen war, und er fragte sich, ob es damals Todesopfer gefordert hatte. War Yami im Puzzle gelandet, nachdem er durch das Tor gegangen war? Waren sein altes Ego oder Kisara bei einem Versuch, das Tor zu betreten, gestorben? Was würde passieren, wenn er in diesem Leben mit seinen beiden Geliebten hineinginge? Könnte das ihren Tod bedeuten, falls sie nicht diese ‚Auserwählten' waren? Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er spürte, wie Yugi sich näher an ihn drückte und auch Yami über den Kleineren hinweg seinen Arm ausstreckte und ihm beruhigend über die Brust strich. Sofort spielte ein liebevolles Lächeln über die Züge des CEOs. Selbst im Schlaf spürten seine Geliebten, dass ihn etwas bedrückte und versuchten unbewusst, ihn zu trösten.

Sanft, um ihn nicht zu wecken, küsste Kaiba Yugi auf die Stirn und streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihm mit seinen Fingern mit einer fast geisterhaften Bewegung die Wangen entlang zu fahren. Im Mondschein, der ihr Zimmer erfüllte, konnte er sehen, dass seine beiden kostbarsten Menschen still und zufrieden zurücklächelten. Da er schon einmal wach war, entschied sich der CEO, etwas zu trinken, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte und weiterschlief.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Yugi und legte Yamis Arm um ihn, während er sich erhob. Nach einem kleinen missmutigen Laut des Protestes arrangierten die beiden Kleineren sich neu und schliefen ruhig weiter. Sie waren es gewöhnt, dass der CEO ab und zu nachts aufstand und wachten daher nicht mehr immer auf, wenn er dies tat.

Kaiba warf sich seinen Morgenrock über, da es außerhalb des Bettes zu dieser Zeit etwas frisch war und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Als er diesen betrat, bekam er gerade noch so mit, wie sich die Tür zur Schule schloss. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn und fragte sich, wer um diese Zeit ihre Räumlichkeiten verließ. Alle, bei denen es normal war, dass sie hier waren, und die die Tür überhaupt benutzen mussten, waren ihre heiligen Tiere sowie Sarlena und Samantha. Mit finsterem Blick ging er ebenfalls zu dem Durchgang und stand nur wenige Minuten später auf dem Gang.

Der CEO schaute sich um, sah jedoch nichts. Schließlich drehte er sich um und wandte sich dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten zu. Wie immer wurde der mittelalterliche Zauberer von den Trollen seiner Balletttruppe verprügelt. „Hey", sprach er sie an.

Die Figuren des Wandteppichs unterbrachen ihr Treiben und schauten ihn an. „Ja, bitte?" fragte der Zauberer und klang dabei wie immer empört darüber, gestört worden zu sein.

„Habt ihr gerade jemand aus Smaragd kommen sehen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Barnabas eingeschnappt mit verschränkten Armen. „Sie!"

Kaiba verdrehte die Augen. Der Zauberer auf dem Teppich raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Das Schlimme daran war, dass er es nicht einmal tat, um jemanden zu ärgern, sondern es dank der Schusseligkeit seines hohen Alters wirklich ernst meinte. „Ich meinte kurz vor mir!" sagte er gereizt.

„Dann sagen Sie es auch!" antwortete die Teppichfigur. „Aber ich fürchte, ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Niemand ist rausgekommen..."

„Aber ich sah die Tür zugehen...", dachte der CEO laut und schaute sich noch einmal auf dem Gang um.

„Ach, das... Das direkt vor ihnen war nur der Hund", informierte ihn Barnabas abfällig. „Ich dachte, Sie meinen etwas Außergewöhnliches."

Ruckartig drehte sich Kaiba ihm wieder zu. „Hund? Sie meinen Scha?"

„Ja, ich glaube, das ist sein Name", erwiderte Barnabas nachdenklich. „Aber das ist schließlich nichts Besonderes. Immerhin geht er ja bereits seit einiger Zeit jede Nacht raus."

„Was macht er denn um die Zeit draußen?" wollte der CEO wissen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" fragte der Teppichzauberer desinteressiert. „Vermutlich geht er Gassi. Er ist schließlich ein Hund. Ich weiß nur, dass er das Schloss zu verlassen scheint, da er öfter nass war von Regen oder Schnee und dass er ab und zu Blätter in seinem Fell hatte."

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, eilte der CEO die Gänge des Schlosses entlang, während sich das Trollballett wieder auf Barnabas stürzte. Noch bevor er dabei um die nächste Ecke bog, veränderte der Braunhaarige mit Magie seinen Schlafanzug und Morgenrock in Alltagskleidung und vorsichtshalber schon einmal einen warmen Mantel, ohne in seinem Lauf innezuhalten. Als Kaiba schließlich aus dem Eingang des Schlosses trat, sah er gerade noch, wie Scha im Wald verschwand.

Sofort rannte er ihm nach, wobei er versuchte, von dem heiligen Tier des Seth nicht bemerkt zu werden, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was er tat. Eine Weile gelang es dem CEO auch, doch schließlich verlor er den Hund kurz aus den Augen. Er schaute sich nach allen Seiten um, in der Hoffnung, ihn wiederzufinden, doch ohne Erfolg. Dafür meldeten ihm die Schatten, die hier aufgrund der Nähe zum Waldtempel schwerfälliger waren als sonst, eine Bewegung von links. Sofort reagierte er und versuchte, zur Seite zu springen, doch es war schon zu spät, und er wurde von einem großen Körper rücklings zu Boden gestoßen. Er spürte heißen, feuchten Atem in seinem Gesicht, und ein bedrohliches Grollen war zu hören.

Bevor er sich richtig zu wehren anfangen konnte, wurde das Gewicht, das auf ihm lastete allerdings geringer, das Grollen hörte auf und der Körper über ihm schien plötzlich kleiner zu werden. :':Seto?:': ertönte die vertraute Stimme Schas über dem CEO.

„Ja, ich bin es", bestätigte Kaiba, beruhigt, dass es anscheinend nur die Magie der heiligen Tiere gewesen war, die verhindert hatte, dass er den Angriff noch etwas früher bemerkte. „Und jetzt geh von mir runter!"

Scha tat, wie ihm geheißen, und fragte, während der Besitzer des Millenniumstabes sich aufrichtete:':Was tust du hier?:':

„Das Gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen", erwiderte der CEO mürrisch. „Du bist derjenige, der sich nachts rausschleicht und das auch noch regelmäßig, soweit ich Barnabas Glauben schenken kann. Was tust du hier immer nachts?"

:':Ähm...:':, antwortete der Hund verlegen in dem Tonfall, den auch Mokuba benutzte, wenn Kaiba ihn dabei erwischte, irgendetwas Ungehöriges zu tun, und es dann zu vertuschen suchte. :':Ich gehe nur spazieren.:':

„Sicher", sagte der Braunhaarige in dem gleichen sarkastischen Tonfall, den er bei seinem kleinen Bruder verwendete. „Allein. Mitten in der Nacht und ohne jemandem bescheid zu sagen."

:':Nein, wirklich, ich muss nur etwas Energie abbauen:':, versuchte es Scha nervös noch einmal. :':Alles ganz harmlos. Warum gehst du nicht ins Bett zurück, während ich noch etwas hier draußen rumlaufe? Ich verspreche, ich bin morgen früh wieder da und werde dir von nun an jedes Mal bescheid sagen, wenn ich rausgehe, ok?:':

Kaiba bedachte den Hund mit seinem besten strengen Blick, während dieser angestrengt versuchte, möglichst unschuldig auszusehen. „Fein", sagte schließlich der CEO. Er wusste, dass Scha ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, war aber zu müde, um ihn noch länger auszufragen. Die letzten Nächte hatte er größtenteils hinter seinem Schreibtisch verbracht, da Kaiba Corp. eine weitere Firma übernehmen wollte.

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, und Scha atmete erleichtert auf. Kaiba sah ihn noch einmal streng an und sagte: „Aber morgen, wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin, werden wir noch einmal darüber sprechen!"

:':Ich habe nichts zu verberg--:':, begann Scha, ihm zu versichern, doch ehe er zu Ende sprechen konnte, ertönte ein Heulen aus den Tiefen des Waldes. Das heilige Tier des Seth zuckte zusammen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Heulen kam.

Kaiba bemerkte trotz der Dunkelheit im Wald, wie sehr der junge Hund mit sich kämpfen musste, um nicht zu antworten und sofort zu der Ursache des Heulens zu rennen. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, wieso Scha den Wald aufsuchte. „So, so, du hast also nichts zu verbergen", sagte der Braunhaarige mit einem wissenden Tonfall. Scha legte schuldbewusst die Ohren an. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du einen Partner hast?"

Verlegen kratzte der Hund mit seinem rechten Vorderbein auf dem Boden. :':Ich dachte, du würdest sagen, dass ich noch zu jung dafür bin:':, gestand er.

„Wieso? Bist du es denn?" fragte der CEO. Nach dem, was er über Hunde und Schas Alter wusste, war dieser nun in seinen Teenagerjahren.

:':Nein:':, erwiderte Scha schnell. :':Aber Miut behandelt mich immer wie ein Kind, obwohl ich schon vollkommen meinen Mann stehen kann.:':

„Wie auch immer", sagte Kaiba. „Auf jeden Fall kannst du mir so etwas erzählen."

Gerade in diesem Augenblick sahen sie beide eine Wölfin, die die beiden aus einiger Entfernung unsicher beobachtete, sich aber scheinbar nicht näher traute. „Nun gut. Ich gehe zurück. Geh schon zu deiner Freundin, aber komm vor dem Morgengrauen zurück, sonst erzähle ich es persönlich Miut."

„Ok", erwiderte Scha strahlend, glücklich darüber, dass der Braunhaarige nichts gegen seine Beziehung zu haben schien, und lief freudig bellend zu der Wölfin. Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten, rannten sie tiefer in den Wald.

Kaiba schaute ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher, ehe er sich umdrehte und zum Schloss zurückkehrte. Als er schließlich wieder ins Bett stieg, umschlangen ihn sofort die Arme seiner Geliebten, und Sekunden später war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Das ist jetzt Setos Name in der Vergangenheit. Er soll soviel wie ‚beschützt von Seth' heißen.

((2)) Der Name ist zwar wieder nicht wirklich ganz ägyptisch, aber da sie im Anime so heißt, lasse ich es so.

((3)) Natürlich hat das keinen historischen Hintergrund, und der Tempel, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle, ist auch nicht wirklich typisch ägyptisch…

((4)) Annuket: Weil Magician hier fragte… Mit vier einfache Tore meine ich hier einfach gebogen im Gegensatz zum dreifach gebogenen. Ich dachte mir, dass das letztere das Haupttor war und die vier restlichen die normalen.

Annuket: So, dass war's dann für heute. 'schaut zu Magician, die in den Unterlagen fast versinkt' Warte, kann ich dir helfen? 'setzt sich zu ihr und nimmt sich ein paar zum durchschauen, schaut dann aber noch einmal zu Lesern' Ach ja. Bis in zwei Wochen dann.


	32. Kapitel 31: Zentauren

Annuket: Hach, wir gehen so schön im Jahr voran. 'freu' Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann schon April… Nun, aber zunächst Februar. Aber bevor es losgeht, natürlich vielen Dank für die Reviews. Zunächst natürlich dir, Dax. Du bist wirklich mein treuester Reviewer. 'Dax knuddel'  
An Claudia: Mir passiert es ja wie gesagt auch ab und zu, dass ich Kapitel vergesse zu reviewen, die ich mit viel Spaß gelesen habe und auch noch sehnsüchtig drauf gewartet habe. … Oder nie reviewe 'schäm'… Danke auf jeden Fall für das Lob und für die 4 K und das 1 C. 'grins'  
So, nun zum Disclaimer. 'Tür öffnet sich und leicht beschwipste Trelawney kommt rein' Huch, Professor Trelawney, was machen Sie denn hier?  
Trelawney 'schaut sich etwas desorientiert um, benutzt zum Reden ihre mystische Stimme': Ich habe gesehen, dass meine Anwesenheit heute hier von Nöten ist.  
Annuket: Äh, das hat nicht zufällig damit zu tun, dass ich Ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass Sie im heutigen Kapitel erwähnt sind, oder?  
Trelawney 'versteckt Zettel, wo das draufstand, hinter ihrem Rücken': Aber wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Ich bin eine Seherin! Ich weiß alles. Sogar, dass Ihnen weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter gehört.  
Annuket: Gut, da das geklärt ist, husch husch, auf Ihre Position, weil ich mir nämlich trotzdem die Figuren und gewisse Handlungsstränge ausleihe.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Ergänzend zu diesem Kapitel sind die Seiten 663-710.

**Kapitel 31: Zentauren**

Die nächsten Wochen geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches für die Schattenmagier. Kaiba hatte gleich am nächsten Morgen seinen Geliebten von seinem Traum berichtet, und daraufhin hatten sie gemeinsam ihre Tiere nach den Gefahren des Tores und dem Verbleib der anderen gefragt, doch diese teilten ihnen nur mit, dass die Götter meinten, sie wären für die genaueren Informationen noch nicht bereit. Obwohl diese Antwort sie nicht zufrieden stellte, mussten die drei sie schließlich hinnehmen.

Etwas Entspannung lieferte den Schattenmagiern ihr zweites Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Da es am Valentinstag stattfand, konnten sie einen ausgedehnten romantischen Spaziergang durch das kleine, verschneite Zaubererdorf machen. Neville begleitete seine Freunde dabei zunächst ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Er hatte Luna gefragt, ob sie den Tag mit ihm verbringen wollte, doch sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie bereits eine Verabredung habe. Der Gryffindor hatte unübersehbar Interesse an dem blonden Mädchen.

Schließlich stießen auch Baku-Ra und Ryou zu den vieren, da Ryou und Yugi Anstandsschokolade((1)) austauschen wollten. Anschließend setzten sie sich in ein relativ verstecktes Café, das nicht so überfüllt war wie das von Madame Puddifoot, doch Neville blieb niedergeschlagen, obwohl er Fröhlichkeit vorzutäuschen versuchte. „Reiß dich endlich zusammen", bellte schließlich der Grabräuber, verärgert darüber, dass Ryou sich mitleidig um den Besitzer des Millenniumsauges kümmerte statt um ihn. „Sie ist schließlich nur irgendeine Hexe, davon gibt es tausende!"

„G-Gar nicht. Sie ist einzigartig", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. Es hatte seinen ganzen Mut erfordert, dem Geist des Millenniumsringes zu widersprechen, doch Luna war es ihm wert.

„Such dir eine andere und vergiss sie", antwortete Baku-Ra verächtlich und ignorierte Ryous bösen Blick. „Nach dem, was ich beim Lauschen von den anderen Schülern mitbekommen habe, ist sie eh total übergeschnappt."

„Ist sie nicht!" verteidigte Neville sie. Er schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster, während er leise weitersprach: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich habe zufällig ihre Gedanken gesehen, als ich meine Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte… Bei allen ist das immer ein heilloses Chaos, laut und unruhig, wie ein Hurrikan, der Erde und vieles andere durcheinander wirbelt, aber bei ihr ist es dagegen, als ob man irgendwo ist, wo maximal ein laues Lüftchen weht…"

„Trotzdem ist sie nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, nicht wert die Zeit von einem von uns", sagte der Grabräuber mit einem angewiderten Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

Bevor dieser allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, zischte Ryou seinen Geliebten mit finsterem Blick an. „Denkst du so etwas auch von Katsuya?"

Baku-Ra schluckte. Anscheinend war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass seine Worte sich auch gegen seinen blonden Geliebten richteten und eigentlich sogar noch mehr als gegen das Mädchen, da der Japaner ja nicht einmal über Zauberkräfte verfügte. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint", versuchte er sich zu wehren.

„Ach ja? Wie dann?" wollte der Kleinere der beiden Weißhaarigen wissen.

„Nun…", begann der Grabräuber, doch mehr bekam Neville nicht mehr mit, denn er sah Luna in das Café kommen. Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden an einem Einzeltisch und unterhielten sich leise, während Baku-Ra nun über die ‚Verliebtenstimmung', die die beiden verbreiteten, grummelte und Ryou neben ihm verträumt seufzte.

Am Sonntag eine Woche später fanden sie dann heraus, warum das blonde Mädchen am Hogsmeade-Wochenende zunächst keine Zeit gehabt hatte. Sie war bei einem Interview von Harry zugegen gewesen, das ihr Vater nun in der neuesten Ausgabe des Klitterers gedruckt hatte. Da Kaiba der einzige Schüler war, der dieses Magazin bezog, wurde er am Montag, als sich die Neuigkeit herumsprach –was angesichts der vielen Leserbriefe, die Harry bekam, nicht lange dauerte- von vielen bestürmt, ihnen den Artikel zu zeigen, vor allem nachdem Umbridge die Zeitschrift per Erlass verboten hatte. Er vervielfältigte die Blätter und versah sie mit Zaubern, die verhinderten, dass Umbridge diese als die Artikel erkennen konnte.((2))

Tatsächlich fand die Großinquisitorin nicht eine Ausgabe des Magazins in der Schule, die sie beschlagnahmen und aufgrund derer sie den entsprechenden Schüler der Schule verweisen konnte. Neville machte es derweilen zu seiner Aufgabe, jede freie Minute mit Luna zu verbringen und sie zu beschützen, da die krötenartige Ministeriumsangestellte ihre Wut darüber, keinen Erfolg bei der Suche nach dem Artikel zu haben, an dem Mädchen auslassen wollte, das sie -zumindest teilweise zurecht- verantwortlich für die Veröffentlichung machte. Zwar schien es Luna relativ gelassen hinzunehmen, wenn Umbridge wieder und wieder wutschnaubend ihre Taschen durchsuchte und nach einer Gelegenheit suchte, ihr Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen, doch Neville fand das gar nicht gut und mehr als einmal benutzte er seine Schattenmagie dazu, die Professorin mit anderen Gedanken abzulenken, auch wenn ihn diese Art, seine Kräfte zu nutzen noch sehr erschöpfte.

Ende Februar gab es einen weiteren Tumult, dessen Zeuge die Schüler wurden. Als Yugi und Yami eines Abends von der Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe kamen, sahen sie in der Eingangshalle, wie Umbridge versuchte, Trelawney der Schule zu verweisen. Hilflos sahen sich die Schattenmagier an, während sie überlegten, wie sie der Frau helfen konnten. Schließlich wurde die Situation durch Dumbledore gerettet, der als Schulleiter der Wahrsagerin gestattete zu bleiben und gleichzeitig den versammelten Schülern Firenze als ihren neuen Wahrsagelehrer vorstellte.((3))

Yugi war entzückt, einen Zentauren zu sehen und auch noch von ihm lernen zu können. Er hatte zwar nichts gegen den Unterricht bei Trelawney gehabt, obwohl er wusste, dass ihre Gabe nicht sehr ausgeprägt war, doch war er neugierig, wie andere magische Wesen vorgingen. Zwei Tage später endlich war es soweit und während seine beiden Geliebten nach dem Frühstück zu ihren ersten Stunden gingen, machte Yugi sich mit Neville auf den Weg zu ihrem neuen Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoß.

Sie waren die letzten, die ankamen. Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür, und sie setzen sich auf die Baumstümpfe. Einen Augenblick betrachtete der neue Lehrer die beiden eindringlich, als würde ihm irgendetwas an ihnen auffallen, doch schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und begann seinen Unterricht.

Im Allgemeinen fand der kleine Japaner die Stunde sehr interessant. Auch wenn er selbst nicht viel Talent zur Wahrsagerei besaß und die Millenniumskette ihm nur selten irgendwelche kurzen Blicke in die Zukunft gewährte, so hatte er doch sehr viel über die menschlichen Vorgehensweisen gelesen und folgte fasziniert dem Unterricht des Zentauren, da die Methoden sich so grundlegend voneinander unterschieden. Was dem kleinen Japaner allerdings Sorge bereitete, war, dass der Zentaur von seiner Herde verbannt worden war, nur weil er hier unterrichten und damit Dumbledore helfen wollte((4)).

Am Abend desselben Tages, als Yami, Yugi, Kaiba und Neville von einem Spaziergang am See mit ihren Tieren –außer Trevor, da es ihm zu kalt war- ins Schloss zurückkamen, sahen sie den Zentaur im Dunkeln an einem der Fenster stehen und sehnsüchtig zum Wald schauen. Der Kleinste der drei trat leise zu Firenze, der seine Gegenwart nicht bemerkt hatte, und berührte ihn am Arm.

„Sie vermissen Ihr Zuhause, nicht wahr, Professor?" fragte er sanft.

Der blonde Zentaur fuhr erschrocken zu dem Schüler herum. Als er in die großen traurig-mitleidigen Augen sah, zeigte sich ein ermutigendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, und er beugte sich zu dem Japaner hinunter. „Ja, aber ich habe mich so entschieden und würde es wieder tun. Fohlen sollten sich nicht um so etwas sorgen."

Yugis Gesicht rötete sich, und er verschränkte schmollend die Arme. „Ich bin kein Fohlen."

„Sie sind noch nicht durch ihr Reiferitual gegangen, da ich mich erinnere, Sie heute Morgen bei den anderen Fohlen des fünften Jahres gesehen zu haben, Mr--?"

„Muto", erwiderte Yugi mit einer typisch japanischen Verbeugung. „Ich bin Yugi Muto."

„Oh, dann sind Sie eines der Fohlen, die von sehr weit herkommen, wie mir berichtet wurde?" wollte der Zentaur wissen.

Nun musste Yugi kichern. Zwar mochte er es nicht, als Fohlen bezeichnet zu werden, doch wenn er bedachte, dass auch Yami und Kaiba gerade so genannt worden waren, konnte er nicht anders. Er spürte auch hinter sich die bösen Blicke seiner Geliebten als Reaktion auf die Aussage Firenzes. „Ja", sagte der Kleinere schließlich, um die Frage zu beantworten. „Das könnte man so sagen."

„Dann haben Sie sicher auch Heimweh."

„Nein", erwiderte Yugi ehrlich. „Natürlich vermisse ich meine Freunde dort und vor allem auch meinen Großvater, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn jederzeit sprechen oder nach Haus kann, wenn ich will. Daher und weil ich meine beiden liebsten Menschen bei mir habe, ist es für mich nicht so schlimm." Sanft lächelte der Kleinste der vier Schattenmagier zu seinem rotäugigen Geliebten auf, da Yami ihn bei seinen Worten von hinten in die Arme geschlossen hatte. Einen Moment später schaute der Amethystäugige wieder zu ihrem Wahrsagelehrer, und sein Lächeln erstarb. Die Traurigkeit in den Zentaurenaugen schmerzte ihn. „Aber für Sie ist es bestimmt viel schlimmer. Sie sind ihrem heimatlichen Wald so nahe und doch dürfen Sie nicht hinein. Glauben Sie, dass sie Sie irgendwann zurücklassen?"

„Nein", erwiderte der Zentaur leise und wuschelte durch Yugis Haar. „Aber wie ich schon sagte, müssen sich Fohlen darum nicht sorgen."

Dann drehte er sich um und trabte langsam in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers davon. Yugi schaute ihm bedrückt hinterher und lehnte sich tiefer in die Umarmung seines Geliebten. „Aber ich dachte, Zentauren wären so ehrenvoll", sagte er.

Firenze drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. „Das sind wir!"

„Aber einen Unschuldigen, der nur sein Wissen weitergeben will, zu verbannen, ist nicht ehrenvoll", erwiderte Yugi fest. Er schaute in stiller Frage zu seinen Geliebten, und diese nickten beide. „Das ist unrecht!"

Dies gesagt, eilte Yugi entschlossen mit Yami, Kaiba und ihren Tieren an seiner Seite an dem verdutzten Zentauren vorbei zurück in Richtung Eingang des Schlosses. Neville schien einen Moment unschlüssig zu sein, folgte dann aber seinen Freunden.

Als sie nach draußen in die gerade hereinbrechende Nacht traten, fing sich der Wahrsagelehrer wieder und galoppierte ihnen nach, als ihm klar wurde, dass die vier Schüler vorhatten, in den Wald zu gehen. „Warten Sie!", rief er. „Was glauben Sie, wo Sie hingehen?"

„Natürlich in den Wald", erwiderte Yugi entschlossen und ging um den Lehrer herum, der sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatte.

Dieser war so erstaunt über die einfache Antwort, dass er sich erst wieder fing, nachdem die Gruppe an ihm vorbeigelaufen war. Erneut galoppierte er vor sie. „Das werden Sie nicht", sagte er. „Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Sie würden nur meine Artgenossen reizen. Ich werde Sie bestrafen, wenn Sie weitergehen!" Yugi ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und versuchte erneut, um den Zentauren herumzugehen, doch dieser packte ihn am Arm. „Ich warne Sie! Mir ist bekannt, wie Schüler üblicherweise bestraft werden. 50 Punkte Abzug für Ihr Haus, Mr. Muto!"

In Anbetracht der hohen Hauspunktezahl machte Yugi das nicht wirklich viel aus. Ein kleiner Schock durch die Aktivierung eines seiner Schilde befreite Yugi von dem Griff des Zentauren. „Es gibt Wichtigeres als Hauspunkte, Professor Firenze", erwiderte der kleinste der Schattenmagier und lächelte sanft seinen Geliebten zu, dankbar für die mentale Unterstützung, die sie ihm gewährten. „Zum Beispiel, dass man sich keine Vorwürfe machen muss, weil man nichts gegen ein Unrecht getan hat."

Erneut gingen die Schattenmagier an dem verdutzten Zentauren vorbei. Dieser galoppierte ihnen wie schon vorher nach, doch kurz bevor er sie ein weiteres Mal einholen konnte, bohrte sich plötzlich ein Pfeil vor ihm in den Boden. Sofort hielt er an und trabte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Warten Sie!" rief er den vier Jugendlichen hinterher. „Sehen Sie nicht? Der Wald ist zu gefährlich! Kommen Sie sofort zurück!"

Yugi drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Haben Sie keine Angst, Professor." Der Zentaur hätte schwören können, dass für einen Moment die Augen des Menschen leuchteten, was ihn innehalten ließ. „Uns wir nichts geschehen."

„Wir waren bereits im Wald, und dort gibt es nichts, das uns wirklich gefährlich werden kann", mischte sich anschließend Yami ein, der seinen kleineren Geliebten an der Hand genommen hatte. Seine Stimme war derart überzeugend und selbstsicher, dass Firenze ihnen nur kraftlos hinterher starren konnte, als der Amethystäugige und der Rotäugige mit ihren Begleitern sich wieder umdrehten und das restliche Stück zum Wald zurücklegten, ehe sie alle im dunklen Dickicht verschwanden.

Nachdem sie die vordersten Büsche und Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatten, standen plötzlich zwei Zentauren vor den Schattenmagiern, die anscheinend hier Wache hielten. „Geht zurück zu eurem Heim, Fohlen", sprach der eine sie mit einem finsteren Blick an. „Und sagt dem Verräter, dass unsere Pfeile ihn erwarten, wenn er sich uns nähert."

„Wir sind hierher gekommen, um mit Ihnen darüber zu reden", erwiderte Yugi unbeirrt, aber höflich wie immer.

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden", antwortete der andere Zentaur und stampfte unruhig mit seinem Huf auf. „Und nun tut, was wir euch sagen."

„Wir wünschen eine Vollversammlung der Obersten", sagte hingegen Yugi ruhig.

Die Zentauren schauten sich gegenseitig an und tauschten finstere Blicke aus. „Du hattest also Unterricht bei dem Verräter", sagte der erste verächtlich. „Dass er Fohlen dazu benutzt, um zu versuchen, wieder unsere Gunst zu erwerben, ist wirklich das letzte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so tief sinken würde."

„Sie haben Recht, ich bin einer von denen, die die Ehre haben, wenigstens einen kleinen Teil der Weisheit der Zentauren zu erlangen", erwiderte der Amethystäugige. „Doch Professor Firenze billigt mein Handeln in dieser Beziehung nicht, und er hat mich ganz sicher nicht geschickt. Ihnen mag vielleicht aufgefallen sein, dass er versucht hat, uns aufzuhalten. Ich bin einzig und allein hier, um Ihnen meine Meinung zu diesem Fall zu sagen, da ich weiß, dass Sie die Ansicht der Unschuldigen nie von vornherein ignorieren."

„Dass du dies weißt, kleines Fohlen, ist Beweis genug, dass der Verräter es dir beigebracht haben muss", sagte der erste Zentaur.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Sie irren sich", antwortete Yugi und ignorierte die Anspielung auf seine Körpergröße. „Was ich über das stolze Volk der Zentauren weiß, habe ich in verschiedenen Büchern gelesen und nicht in der einen Stunde, die ich bisher bei Professor Firenze hatte, gelernt. Und nun möchte ich gerne, wie schon gesagt, eine Versammlung der Obersten."

Die Zentauren sahen sich gegenseitig an, ehe sie sich finster zunickten. Während der eine dann in den Wald lief und bereits Sekunden später im dunklen Dickicht nicht mehr zu sehen war, sagte der andere: „Folgt mir, Fohlen. Ich werde euch zum Versammlungsort führen."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Yugi freundlich und folgte ebenso wie seine Begleiter dem Zentauren tiefer in den Wald.

Nachdem sie fast eine halbe Stunde gelaufen waren, erreichten sie eine Lichtung, auf der ein großer flacher Stein lag. Außerdem hielten sich auf ihr mehrere Zentauren auf, unter anderem der, den Yugi und seine Gefährten am Waldrand getroffen hatten. Er sprach gerade leise mit zwei von jenen, die die drei erfahreneren Schattenmagier auf ihrem Weg zum Tempel gesehen hatten und die, soweit sie sich erinnerten, Bane und Magorian hießen.

Als die Zentauren sie kommen sahen, musterten sie sie mit finsteren oder zumindest ernsten Blicken. Der Zentaur vom Waldrand nickte dem Wortführer zu und nachdem dieser die Geste erwidert hatte, galoppierte ersterer an den Schattenmagiern und heiligen Tieren vorbei, wahrscheinlich um seinen Posten am Waldrand wieder einzunehmen.

Nach einem weiteren Nicken ihres Anführers stellten sich die Zentauren in zwei Reihen auf, als würden sie einen Weg markieren, während Bane, Magorian sowie der Zentaur, dessen Name nach Yugis Wissen Ronan war, sich hinter den flachen Stein stellten. Da der Besitzer des Millenniumschlüssels sich mit den Gebräuchen der Zentauren auskannte, ging er, ohne zu zögern, zu dem Stein und stellte sich darauf. Seine Begleiter folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Ich grüße Euch, ehrenwerte Oberhäupter und Älteste der hiesigen Zentaurenherde", sagte der junge Japaner, während er sich verbeugte. „Wir danken Euch, dass Ihr uns gewährt, mit Euch über Angelegenheiten zu reden, die uns beschäftigen."

Bane schnaubte. „Du weiß so gut wie wir, Menschenfohlen, dass nur unsere Ehre euch überhaupt zu Wort kommen lässt. Am besten wäre es, ihr würdet nicht unsere Zeit verschwenden und gleich gehen."

„Bane!" sagte Ronan und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Dein Benehmen den Fohlen gegenüber ist äußerst unhöflich. Lass sie doch erst einmal ihr Anliegen vortragen, ehe du über sie richtest."

„Es ist doch wohl klar, was sie wollen", meinte Bane verächtlich und schaute Yugi böse an. „Sicher sehen sie uns als irgendeine Attraktion oder ihre Sklaven, über die sie bestimmen können."

„Dennoch haben sie das Recht, hier zu sprechen. Entehre uns nicht!" mischte sich Magorian ein. Dann wandte er sich an die Schattenmagier. „Wir grüßen euch ebenfalls, Vertreter der Fohlen von Hogwarts. Nennt das Anliegen, das euch hierher führte."

„Wie hier schon vermutet, geht es um das nun ehemalige Mitglied eurer Herde, das uns an seinem Wissen teilhaben lassen will", erwiderte Yugi und ignorierte das verächtliche Schnauben Banes. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ihr so sehr dagegen seid, dass er uns unterrichtet, warum ihr ihn verbannt und ihn sogar töten wollt. Deswegen bin ich hierher gekommen, damit ich zumindest versuchen kann, es zu verstehen. "

„Dass du das fragst, zeigt, dass du keine Ahnung von uns hast", sagte Bane, der wie immer sein Temperament kaum zügeln konnte und seinen Bogen fester packte. „Er entehrt uns, da er sich wie ein Diener der Menschen verhält. Er erniedrigt sich zu einem Packesel!"

„Verzeiht, aber da bin ich anderer Meinung", antwortete Yugi. „Ich denke, seine Anwesenheit hilft dabei, Toleranz für andere magische Lebewesen bei den Zauberern zu fördern. Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich gestehen, dass zumindest _einige_ erwachsene Zauberer unsere Spezies und ihre Bedeutung maßlos überschätzen. Da nun aber einer von euch ein Professor ist und damit die gleichen ‚Rechte' hat wie seine menschlichen Kollegen, also auf einer Stufe mit ihnen steht, ist er eine Person, die die Schüler respektieren müssen und die sie daher nicht als ihren Diener oder etwas Derartiges ansehen können. Auch bei uns Menschen sind die Jugendjahre die, in denen man sehr geprägt wird und wenn wir lernen, dass Zentauren nicht unter uns stehen, wie ihr anscheinend glaubt, dass es bei uns unterrichtet wird, dann wäre Professor Firenzes Unterricht und seine Autorität doch ein perfektes Beispiel dafür, dass solche Denkweisen nicht richtig sind."

Die drei Wortführer, selbst Bane, schauten Yugi entgeistert an. Anscheinend hatte keiner von ihnen damit gerechnet, dass das ‚kleine Fohlen' einen derartigen Scharfsinn an den Tag legen würde. Schließlich fing sich aber Magorian als erster und sagte: „Da magst du Recht haben, aber dennoch hat er nicht das Recht unsere Geheimnisse den Menschen mitzuteilen. Er verstößt damit gegen Gesetze, die weder nur hier gültig sind noch von unserer Herde gemacht wurden."

„Aber dennoch ist es doch ein guter Schritt, damit Menschen und Zentauren sich besser verstehen", meinte Yugi. „Ich bin sicher, auch die Zentauren könnten viel von den Zauberern lernen."

„Es gibt nichts, was wir von den Zauberern lernen müssten", ereiferte sich Bane nun wieder, und einige der umstehenden Zentauren scharrten wie in Anerkennung mit ihren Hufen. „Wir sind ihnen zum Glück weit überlegen."

„Da irrt Ihr Euch", sagte Yami und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, so dass er nun mit Yugi auf einer Höhe stand. „Es gibt immer Dinge, die man lernen kann. Wenn Ihr Professor Firenze gestattet zu unterrichten und somit die Menschen und die Zentauren einander näher zu bringen, dann wäre ich bereit, Euch zumindest Grundlagen der Schattenmagie beizubringen. Ich spüre, dass ihr zumindest zu einfachen Schattenzaubern fähig seid, sie aber nicht benutzt. Ich spüre von Euch die gleiche geschwächte Kraft ausgehen wie von den Kobolden, die die Zaubererbank leiten."

„Du wagst es, uns mit diesen erbärmlichen Kreaturen zu vergleichen?" fragte Bane aufgebracht, und alle anderen Zentauren schienen es auch als Beleidigung aufzunehmen. „Wir sind vom stolzen Volk der Zentauren und haben absolut nichts mit diesen jämmerlichen Kobolden, die sich den Menschen unterwerfen und die ganze Zeit in ihren Höhlen sitzen und ihr Gold zählen."

„Ach ja? Aber Ihr spürt doch das, oder?", fragte der Pharao. Während seiner letzten Worte hob er seine Hand mit der Innenseite nach oben und eine kleine Energie-Schattenkugel erschien in ihr. „Die Kobolde haben sofort gemerkt, dass ich, wie auch meine Gefährten, so etwas beherrsche, und ich weiß, dass ihr es auch könntet, wenn Ihr es lernen wollt."

Die Zentauren wichen alle ein Stück zurück vor der schwarzen Kugel, die aussah, als würde sie mit schwarzem Feuer brennen, bevor jeder von ihnen seinen Bogen beziehungsweise seine Armbrust zückte und auf die Schattenmagier richtete. Einer der jüngeren schoss auch wirklich, wenn auch scheinbar versehentlich, wenn dem überrascht klingenden Laut, den er dabei ausstieß, zu glauben war. Blitzschnell errichtete Yugi einen Schild, doch da sie der Höhle mit dem Tempel relativ nahe waren, beeinflusste das den Zauber und statt einfach abzuprallen und liegen zu bleiben, wurde der Pfeil zurückgeschleudert. Er verfehlte zum Glück den Zentauren und flog gegen einen Baum, der sofort zu Staub zerfiel.

Ungläubig starrten alle einen Moment den Ort an, wo nur Sekunden vorher ein zwanzig Meter hoher Ahornbaum gestanden hatte. Sofort ließ Yugi seinen Schild fallen, in der Angst, jemanden schwer zu verletzen. Fast im gleichen Augenblick richteten sich wieder die Waffen der Zentauren auf die Schattenmagier, wobei sie nun ihre Schusswaffen wegsteckten und dafür Dolche und Schwerter zückten.

Unsicher rückten die Schattenmagier in einem kleinen Kreis dichter zusammen und zückten Karten, die sie hoffentlich besser verteidigen würden als die hier kaum zu kontrollierende Schattenmagie. :':Keine Sorge, überlasst das Kämpfen uns:':, sagte plötzlich Scha, während er seine Seth-Tier-Form annahm.

:-:Ja:-: bestätigte Miut, die gleichzeitig zu der schwarzen Löwin geworden war. :-:Wir haben unsere Kräfte völlig unter Kontrolle. Niemand schießt auf Kinder und kommt damit davon, wenn ich dabei bin!:-

Doch ehe es zum Kampf kam, schnellte plötzlich ein weiterer Zentaur aus dem Dickicht des Waldes. Er war größer und sein Oberkörper sah noch menschenähnlicher aus, als es bei den anderen Zentauren der Fall war. Er trug eine riesige Hellebarde bei sich und stellte sich bedrohlich zwischen die Schattenmagier und ihre Begleiter und die Zentauren. „Schluss!" befahl er respekteinflößend. „Wagt es nicht, unseren Pharao und seine Freunde anzugreifen!"

„Hippotam", sagte Magorian fassungslos. „Was tut Ihr hier? Warum habt Ihr Euer Heim in Griechenland verlassen?"

„Ich bin hier, um meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen", erwiderte der Zentaur, von dem die Schattenmagier eindeutig spürten, dass er ein Duelmonster war((5)).

„Aufgabe?" fragte der Führer der Herde des Verbotenen Waldes verwundert.

„Ja", bestätigte der Größere, wandte sich Yami zu und verneigte sich tief. „Es ist mir eine Freude und ein Privileg, Euch nach so vielen Jahrhunderten, ja, Jahrtausenden erneut sehen zu dürfen, mein Pharao. Als ich die Wiedererweckung des Tempels der Schatten in diesem Wald spürte, wusste ich, dass ich Euch hier treffen würde."

„Es tut mir leid, ich erinnere mich noch immer an sehr wenig", erwiderte der Pharao betrübt. „Du und die anderen seid mir weit über mein Verlassen dieser Welt hinaus treu, und ich erinnere mich kaum. Du warst einst einer meiner engsten Leibwächter, nicht wahr?"

Die Augen Hippotams leuchteten. „Ja. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie gerührt ich bin, dass Ihr Euch noch daran erinnert. Ihr habt mir die Chance gegeben, weiter in dieser Welt wandeln zu dürfen, wenn ich Eure Bibliothek sicher verwahre. Ich bin zusammen mit einigen meiner Nachkommen dieser Aufgabe sehr gründlich nachgekommen. Verzeiht, dass ich erst so spät hier bin, doch es ist keine kurze Strecke von Griechenland, wo wir Eure geistigen Schätze bewahren, bis hier. Vor allem weil es von den Zauberern nicht gerne gesehen wird, wenn Zentauren einfach so herumlaufen, besonders wenn sie die von den Menschen gezogenen Grenzen überschreiten…"

„Ich danke dir vielmals für deine Mühen", sagte Yami, und die Dankbarkeit in seiner Stimme ließ das Duelmonster verlegen mit dem Huf scharren.

„Kein Ursache", sagte er. Dann blickte er sich in der Versammlung um. „Aber sagt mir bitte… Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Sie wollen einen Verräter rehabilitieren", erklärte Magorian, da sich die Augen Hippotams auf ihn richteten.

„Verräter?" fragte er und schaute zu den Schattenmagiern.

„Er hat sich nur dazu bereit erklärt, Menschenkinder in der Schule zu unterrichten", erwiderte Yugi.

„Dennoch werden wir ihn nicht wieder aufnehmen", antwortete Magorian an den kleinsten der Schattenmagier gewandt fest, wobei er nicht halb so hasserfüllt klang wie Bane. „Er übertritt damit unsere Gebote und muss daher bestraft werden. Selbst in dem Fall, dass Hippotam auf Eure Bitte hin für Ihn eintreten würde."

Yugi schaute traurig zu Boden. Er hätte so gerne dem Professor geholfen. „Nun, da anscheinend alles geklärt ist", meint Hippotam munter, „werde ich Euch bis zum Waldrand bringen."

:-:Hm:-: meinte Miut, als sie sich, wie Scha auch, zurückverwandelte. :-:Dann eben kein Blutbad heute. Aber nur ausnahmsweise, weil ich mein Fell gerade erst mal wieder richtig sauber bekommen habe.:-:

„Zu der Menschenschule geht es da lang, oder?" erkundigte sich Hippotam bei den Zentauren des Waldes. Diese nickten. „Wundervoll."

Er trabte langsam durch den Wald, gefolgt von den Schattenmagiern und ihren Tieren. Das Duelmonster erzählte dem interessierten Pharao von seinem Heim und den Schriftrollen, die es aufbewahrte. Doch trotz allem entging dem ehemaligen Herrscher natürlich nicht, wie bedrückt sein kleinerer Geliebter war. Schließlich fragte er Hippotam, als sie fast am Waldrand waren: „Kannst du wirklich nichts für den Professor tun?"

„Nein", erwiderte der große Zentaur bedrückt. „Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit meinen Nachfahren gestattet, sich ihre eigene Gesellschaft aufzubauen. Daher wissen die meisten auch nichts von der Schattenmagie oder von euch. Sie sind frei von meinem Einfluss, das geheime Wissen, das sie von Generation zu Generation weitergeben, haben sie selbst entdeckt und sich erarbeitet. Ich habe kein Recht, mich darin einzumischen. Verzeiht." Das letzte Wort schien besonders an Yugi gerichtet zu sein, da er diesen traurig anschaute.

Der nahm die Hand des Duelmonsters und drückte sie sanft. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich habe wenigstens meine Meinung sagen können, und Ihr, Hippotam, habt mit Eurem Auftauchen immerhin verhindert, dass es Verletzte gab, wegen denen ich mir Vorwürfe machen müsste. Danke."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem großen Zentaur und kehrten ins Schloss zurück, da es mittlerweile schon sehr spät geworden war. Auf dem Platz vor dem Tor sahen sie Firenze, der unglaublich erleichtert war, sie gesund wiederzusehen. Er hatte scheinbar gerade Hagrid gefunden und dem Halbriesen alles erzählt. Letzterer kam in diesem Moment aus seiner Hütte, seinen riesigen schwarzen Hund an der Seite, um sich auf die Suche nach den Schülern zu machen.

Auch ihm schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen, als er sie sah. Nachdem er sie mindestens ein Dutzend Mal gefragt hatte, ob sie auch nicht verletzt seien, beruhigte er sich endgültig. Er ermahnte sie, nicht mehr allein in den Wald zu gehen, bevor er sich in seine Hütte zurückzog. Firenze begleitete die vier bis ins Schloss und schickte sie sofort auf ihre Zimmer.

Zwei Tage später hatten die Fünftklässler erneut Wahrsagen. Als sie sich alle auf den künstlichen Waldboden gesetzt hatten, öffnete sich allerdings nochmals die Tür. Erstaunt drehte sich die Klasse um, und die meisten Blicke verfinsterten sich beziehungsweise richteten sich besorgt auf den Lehrer, als sie sahen, dass Umbridge mit ihrem Klemmbrett in der Tür stand((6)).

„Guten Tag", begrüßte die Großinquisitorin die Anwesenden, wobei sie Firenze verächtlich musterte. „Ich bin wegen Ihrer Unterrichtsinspektion hier."

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Zentaur ruhig. „Ich wurde darüber informiert. Setzen Sie sich irgendwo hin, dann kann ich meine Stunde beginnen."

Umbridge betrachtete angewidert das Klassenzimmer, das dem Wald nachempfunden war. „Keine- Stühle-", sagte sie deutlich, während sie sich Notizen machte. „Schüler- werden- gezwungen- auf- dem- Boden- zu- sitzen- wie- Tiere."

Die Blicke der Schüler verfinsterten sich noch mehr, während Firenze ruhig blieb. „Dies ist eine Nachbildung meines natürlichen Lebensraumes", sagte er. „Um die Lehre der Zentauren zu erfahren, ist es nur recht, wenn die Schüler dabei in der gleichen Umgebung unterrichtet werden wie unsere Fohlen."

Umbridge verzog ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und sich einen Stuhl zauberte. Der Wahrsagelehrer wedelte nur ruhig mit seinem Schweif, und wie immer wurde es in dem waldartigen Klassenzimmer Nacht. „Oh", ertönte sofort die Stimme der Großinquisitorin und nachdem sie an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes einen Lumos-Zauber aktiviert hatte, schrieb sie weiter auf ihr Klemmbrett. „Sie nehmen Astrologie durch? Soweit ich weiß, hatte diese Klasse das schon."

„Ich lehre sie die Art der Zukunftsdeutung, wie sie mein Volk praktiziert", antwortete Firenze gelassen. „Sie hat kaum mit dem zu tun, was die Menschen unter dem Namen Astrologie betreiben."

„Nun, dann benutzen Sie einmal Ihre Methode, um mir etwas vorherzusagen", verlangte Umbridge in einem Tonfall, den man erwarten würde, wenn man einen Erstklässler nach seinem ersten Schultag fragte, und der deutlich zeigte, dass sie die Zentaurenmethode grundsätzlich als primitiv ansah.

Doch auch davon ließ sich der Zentaur nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Zentauren beschäftigen sich nicht mit schnellen Vorhersagen für alltägliche Dinge", konterte der Professor in einem ruhigen Tonfall, den gute Grundschullehrer benutzen, um Schülern auch ein fünftes Mal zu erklären, dass eins und eins zwei ergibt.

„Ach ja?" fragte die Großinquisitorin spitz. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Ministerium Vorhersagemethoden duldet, die nicht einmal nachprüfbar sind."

„Sie sind nachprüfbar, doch braucht man gewöhnlich sehr viel mehr Geduld als für die Vorhersagen der Menschen", erwiderte der Zentaur.

„Aber der Lehrplan sieht das nicht vor", sagte Umbridge.

„Soweit ich weiß, steht nichts in diesem Lehrplan, dass vorschreibt, welche Methoden der Zukunftsschau benutzt werden müssen", antwortete Firenze. „Doch nun wäre es schön, wenn Sie mir gestatten würden, mit dem Unterricht anzufangen."

Danach unterließ die Großinquisitorin tatsächlich für den Rest der Stunde ihre Zwischenfragen. So schrieb nur viel auf ihr Klemmbrett, während der Zentaur ruhig zwischen den Schülergruppen umherging und ihnen Hinweise zu dem gab, was sie im Rauch der verbrennenden Kräuter sahen sowie was am Sternenhimmel zu sehen war.

Nach dem Unterricht, für alle des Kurses außer Yugi die letzte Stunde am Freitag, sprach Umbridge ein paar der Schüler vor dem Klassenzimmer an, um ihnen Fragen zum Unterricht zu stellen. „Wie finden Sie es, Unterricht bei einem Halbblüter zu haben?" fragte sie Parvati Patil.

Das Mädchen und ihre beste Freundin tauschten einen verträumten Blick aus, ehe sie mit einer völlig überzeugten Stimme verkündeten: „Er ist ganz entzückend. Der Unterricht ist sehr gut."

„Aber stört es Sie nicht, dass Sie auf dem Boden sitzen müssen?" fragte die Großinquisitorin weiter und versuchte, extra freundlich zu sein. „Sie können ruhig ehrlich zu mir sein."

„Also, ich finde das Klassenzimmer toll so", verkündete dieses Mal Lavender Brown. „Es ist was anderes und hilft beim Konzentrieren, und das ist wichtig für Vorhersagen, wissen Sie?"

„Und man kann besser atmen", murmelte Ron zu Harry, während sie sich an ihren Mitschülern vorbeidrängten, und viele der Jungen, die dies hörten, mussten zustimmend nicken.

Umbridge schien nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, dass die Schüler scheinbar nichts gegen ihren neuen Lehrer hatten. Doch bevor sie weiterfragen konnte, ergänzte Yugi: „Außerdem ist diese Art der Vorhersage auch besser für den Unterricht. Man kann wirklich dafür lernen. Bei dem normalen Wahrsagen ist es wichtig, dass man die Gabe dafür besitzt, sonst hat man keine Chance. Aber bei diesem hier dauert es zwar länger und ist ungewisser, aber es kann absolut jeder erlernen."

„Meinen Sie das wirklich, Mr. Muto?" fragte Umbridge mit ihrer süßen Stimme. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass sie sich, wenn Yugi den Unterricht tatsächlich für gut befand, allem Anschein nach dazu durchringen konnte, Firenze und seine Art zu lehren zu akzeptieren.

Yugi setzte sein süßestes Lächeln auf, das er immer in der Öffentlichkeit benutzte, um seine Fans auf Abstand zu halten. „Aber natürlich, Frau Großinquisitorin. Außerdem bringt es dieser Schule sicher Anerkennung, dass sie die ansonsten geheime Lehre der Zentauren verbreitet. Andere Möglichkeiten kann man in vielen Büchern nachlesen oder überall lernen, aber das nicht."

Auf Umbridges Gesicht sah man deutlich, dass der kleinste der Schattenmagier sie überzeugt hatte, so dass sie den Wahrsagelehrer akzeptieren konnte. „Nun gut, ich denke, ich habe die wichtigsten Informationen", sagte sie und streckte sich stolz, auch wenn es bei ihr kaum einen Unterschied machte. „Ich muss nun meinen Bericht schreiben. Wenn Sie mich also entschuldigen wollen?"

Während die alte Hexe davonstolzierte, verabschiedete sich Yugi schnell von Neville, ehe er den Gang in die andere Richtung zu Alte Runen davoneilte. Wie er durch die mentale Verbindung zu seinen Geliebten wusste, begann der Kurs bereits, als er gerade in den Korridor, der zum Klassenzimmer führte, einbog. Zaghaft klopfte er und öffnete leise die Tür.

Sofort traf ihn ein finsterer Blick von Madame Sousey. „Gewähren Sie uns heute auch die Ehre Ihrer Anwesenheit?" fragte sie streng.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor", erwiderte der Japaner. „Ich hatte gerade Wahrsagen, und Professor Umbridge hat ihre Inspektion abgehalten und einige von uns nach dem Unterricht noch befragt."

Der Blick der Lehrerin für Alte Runen wurde noch um ein paar Nuancen kälter, wobei sie aber eher die Tür anstarrte, als wäre sie die Großinquisitorin. „Nun gut", sagte sie schließlich. „Dann setzen Sie sich schnell, damit wir anfangen können. Ihre ZAGs rücken schließlich immer näher, und wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wenn Sie dann auch gleich die ersten fünf Sätze ihrer Hausaufgaben vortragen würden--"

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Für diejenigen, die es nicht wissen: In Japan schenken die Mädchen/Frauen nicht nur den Jungen/Männern, die sie mögen Schokolade zum Valentinstag, sondern auch noch anderen. Insbesondere können das nahe Verwandte, gute Freunde, Arbeitskollegen und Chefs sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, inwieweit auch Jungs/Männer Schokolade verschenken und ob sie es nur an andere Männer verschenken, doch dass das zumindest ab und zu vorkommt, kann man schon in verschiedenen Mangas nachlesen (ich erinnere mich auf Anhieb an ‚Kizuna' und ‚Card Captor Sakura' … Beide gehören mir natürlich nicht…).

((2)) Der Anfang des Interviews mit Rita Kimmkorn ist auf den Seiten 663-669. Das mit den Reaktionen auf den Artikel ist dann auf den Seiten 679-686.

((3)) Das sind die Ereignisse, die nach einer weiteren Stunde Okklumentik für Harry passieren, S. 697-702.

((4)) Die Unterrichtsstunde ist vollständig auf den Seiten 704-709. Danach redet Firenze noch kurz mit Harry, dass er Hagrid sagen soll, dass dieser seinen ‚Versuch' aufgeben soll.

((5)) Es handelt sich hier um das Duelmonster ‚Mystischer Reiter', ATK 1300/DEF 1550.

((6)) Dazu gibt es in HP – OdP keine Stelle, aber ich dachte mir, Umbridge wird ihn bestimmt testen wollen und warum nicht bei den Fünftklässlern. Außerdem denke ich, dass sie ja irgendetwas davon abhalten muss, ihn später sofort rauszuschmeißen, wenn sie Leiterin von Hogwarts wird.

Annuket: Gut, dass war's wieder einmal. So lang geworden… Bis in zwei Wochen dann. Dann auch das letzte Mal mit Magician direkt bei mir… 'schnief'  
Magician: Hey, was soll ich da sagen… Ich bin noch zu Hause und habe trotzdem schon Heimweh…  
Annuket: Dann müssen wir noch ganz viel Spaß haben, ehe du weg musst 'flüster' Nicht, dass du dich dann freust, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen musst… 'schleift Magician zum Mangaregal'


	33. Kapitel 32: Dumblore vs Fudge

Magician 'mit kleiner Verbeugung': Willkommen, liebe Leser, zu Kapitel 32. Ich gebe hier heute meine 'Abschiedsvorstellung', weil ich demnächst umziehe. Ich bleibe natürlich Annukets Beta-Reader, werde aber nicht mehr so oft in Erscheinung treten. Und wie ich letztes Mal schon gesagt hatte, wird es ab jetzt vermutlich keine regelmäßigen Updates mehr geben, da mein Arbeitspensum ziemlich groß ist. Ich gebe mir aber Mühe, so schnell wie möglich zu korrigieren, damit ihr alle nicht zu lange warten müsst.  
Annuket 'schnief, sich die Nase und Augen mit riesigem Taschentuch putz': Ja, daher darfst du sogar ausnahmsweise anfangen. Ich hoffe, es wird wieder etwas schneller gehen, wenn du 'nur noch' studieren musst und mit dem Umzug alles erledigt ist. Nun aber zu den Reviews. Danke für den Smily, Dax.  
An Heavenfly: Ja, wenn man schon mal Anmerkungen rausnimmt bzw. kürzt… Das mit dem Lächeln ist wie das 'Prinzessinnen-Lächeln' aus 'Princess Princess' gemeint (gehört mir nicht). Mit dem halten sich die Jungs ihre Fans ja auch vom Leib. Die Anmerkung mit dem Valentinstag hatten wir gekürzt und da das meine Schuld war, darf noch mal Magician was dazu sagen.  
Magician: Tja, das mit Valentinstag und White Day ist schon eine komische Sache. Auch wenn am Valentinstag eigentlich nur die Mädchen den Jungs was schenken, gibt es (zumindest in den Mangas) auch Fälle, wo ein Junge einem anderen Jungen oder (wie z.B. bei Card Captor Sakura) einem älteren Mann, den er bewundert, etwas schenkt. Und am White Day soll sich dann jeder, der etwas gekriegt hat (egal von wem) revanchieren. Von der Anstandsschokolade wollen wir hier gar nicht erst anfangen...  
Annuket: Auf jeden Fall ganz lieben Dank für den Hinweis. Es passiert ja oft, dass man Dinge nicht weiß. Was Männer und Süßes angeht: Das habe ich auch mal irgendwo gelesen. Männer ernten auch schon komische Blicke, wenn sie zu einem Bäcker gehen und Kuchen/Gebäck kaufen oder zu diesen Crepeständen o.ä. gehen, die man in manchen Animes/Mangas sieht. Ja, Mann möchte ich da wirklich nicht sein… 'Kuchen, Gebäck und Süßigkeiten lieb' Was eine Bestrafung angeht, so denke ich, dass Hagrid und Firenze ihnen maximal Punkte abziehen würden, weil sie sich so für den letzteren eingesetzt haben und auch nichts passiert ist. … Zumindest wenn es nur ein Mal passiert… Den Disclaimer darf heute Magician machen.  
Magician 'überrascht ist': Echt? ... Ok, also: Der guten Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter, aber alles, was dort nicht zu finden ist, ist ihre ureigene Erfindung (von den ein, zwei Sachen mal abgesehen, die auf meinem Mist gewachsen sind). 'Annuket anschau' Und, war das ok so?  
Annuket: Perfekt. Das hast du schön gemacht. Jetzt können wir anfangen.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

Diesem Kapitel liegen die Seiten 710-732 zu Grunde. Da sie da stehen, gebe ich den Buchinhalt nur vage wieder, wer es genauer wissen will, kann ja nachlesen.

**Kapitel 32: Dumblore vs. Fudge**

Den ganzen März über geschah wieder nichts Außergewöhnliches. Yami studierte mit Yugi die Bücher und Schriftrollen, die Hippotam aufbewahrt hatte, doch das, was sie am meisten interessierte, nämlich Informationen zu dem Tor der Macht, hinter dem ihre Prüfung wartete, bzw. den Aufenthaltsorten der restlichen Tore waren nur sehr spärlich bis gar nicht vorhanden. Sie konnten spüren, wie die Macht des Tores langsam aber sicher zunahm und sich auch auf die Schule auswirkte, so dass sie viele ihrer Schattenkräfte mit äußerster Vorsicht benutzen mussten.

In der DA waren sie nun dazu übergegangen, den Patronus-Zauber zu trainieren, den die meisten der Schüler unbedingt hatten lernen wollen. Diesen zu beherrschen, bereitete nicht nur Neville Probleme. Zwar gelang es Yami, Yugi und Kaiba nach viel Übung, einen silbrigen Dunst hervorzubringen, doch all ihren Anstrengungen zum Trotz wollte es ihnen nicht gelingen, dass der Zauber gestaltlich wurde.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen", sagte Harry tröstend zu ihnen, als er in der letzten Stunde vor den Osterferien ihre Versuche beobachtete. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, woran es liegt, dass es nicht funktioniert, aber ich denke, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit und der Übung. Außerdem sehen eure Patroni auch ohne Gestalt stark genug aus, um einen Dementor abzuwehren… Natürlich nur, wenn ihr sie im Ernstfall auch tatsächlich so hinbekommt."

Yami schaute seine Geliebten an und seufzte, während Harry weiterging und sich mit den anderen unterhielt. „Warum klappt es nicht?" fragte Neville sie leise und war hörbar frustriert, als sein silbernes Rauchwölkchen sich erneut auflöste. „Normalerweise könnt ihr doch die Zauber fast augenblicklich."

„Das Problem ist, dass es ein reiner Lichtzauber ist", antwortete Yami leise. „Schon das kleinste bisschen dunkle oder Schattenmagie verhindert den Zauber."

„Aber müsstest dann nicht wenigstens du den Zauber schaffen, Yugi?" fragte der Gryffindor verwirrt. „Du tendierst doch sehr stark zur Lichtmagie."

„Das schon", erwiderte der kleinste der Schattenmagier. „Aber dennoch benötige ich die Schatten für meine Zauber. Auch wenn es helle Schatten sind, stört das die Lichtmagie anscheinend."

Neville seufzte und konzentrierte sich, um den Zauber erneut zu probieren, doch brach er ihn ab, als er sah, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ein Hauself mit ängstlichem und gleichzeitig schuldigem Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum kam. Er huschte an den Schülern vorbei, die daraufhin ihre Übungen ebenfalls unterbrachen und neugierig beobachteten, wie er zu Harry ging. Noch nie hatte jemand ihre Übungsstunden gestört, und sie fragten sich, was das Auftauchen des Elf bedeutete.

„Hi, Dobby", begrüßte der grünäugige Gryffindor das kleine magische Wesen, als er es bemerkte. „Was machst du – stimmt was nicht?"

Nach einigem Sträuben des Elfen schlussfolgerte Harry aus den spärlichen Brocken, die er gesagt hatte, dass Umbridge ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen und auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. „WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH? LAUFT!" brüllte er daraufhin, als die anderen Schüler sich nicht vom Fleck rührten.

Augenblicklich folgten die restlichen Jugendlichen seinem Befehl und hasteten zum Ausgang. „Ein paar können sich bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum verstecken", rief Yami, der, dicht gefolgt von seinen Geliebten und Neville, als erster draußen war, da er nicht erst Harrys Anordnung gebraucht hatte. Er raunte dem Wandteppich von Barnabas leise das Passwort zu und hob ihn danach an.

Er winkte die zehn jüngsten Schüler in den Raum, wo Yugi auf sie wartete, um sie dann in die Laborecke zu lotsen, wo sie ruhig warten konnten, bis sich die Situation etwas beruhigt hatte. Kaiba verwandelte unterdessen seine Laborgegenstände in Sitzgelegenheiten, auf denen sich die verängstigten DA-Mitglieder schweigend niederließen.

Sarlena regte sich zwar darüber auf, dass sich so viele Besucher hier aufhielten, als sie wenige Minuten später den Raum betrat, doch konnte sie schließlich von Samantha und den Schattenmagiern selbst beruhigt werden. Nachdem die drei Smaragdschüler das geschafft hatten, ließen sie sich auf ihr Sofa fallen, während die beiden weiblichen Duelmonster ihren Gästen Tee und Kekse anboten. Doch nur Sekunden später sprang Yugi mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder auf. „Hat eigentlich jemand die Liste der Teilnehmer mitgenommen?" fragte er erschrocken.

Sofort erhoben sich Yami und Kaiba ebenfalls. „Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte der Pharao. Er hatte völlig vergessen, nach der Liste zu schauen, da Hermine sie nach jedem Treffen mitnahm.

Kaiba wandte sich an die Schüler, die sie besorgt anschauten. „Hat einer von euch gesehen, ob Hermine die Liste mitgenommen hat, als wir den Raum verlassen haben?"

Die anwesenden DA-Mitglieder tauschten unsichere Blicke aus, schüttelten schließlich ängstlich ihre Köpfe und schienen einer Panik nahe zu sein. „Ok", sagte Yami ruhig. „Ich werde schnell nachsehen gehen. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Bleibt hier und versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, in Ordnung?"

Die jüngeren Schüler nickten unsicher. Yami ging zur Tür, dicht gefolgt von Yugi und Kaiba. Ein einfacher Zauber zeigte ihnen, dass momentan niemand auf dem Flur war, und sie huschten hinaus. Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche war kurz davor zu verschwinden, da sie immer verschwand, wenn seit dreizehn Minuten niemand drinnen gewesen war. Die drei gingen hinein und ein Blick auf die Wand verriet ihnen, dass die Liste zumindest jetzt nicht mehr dort hing.

Es gab also nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Hermine oder ein anderes DA-Mitglied hatte sie an sich genommen oder Umbridge beziehungsweise einer ihrer Helfer. Da die Schatten für ein solches Aufspüren von speziellen Dingen nicht geeignet waren, holte Kaiba seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Suchzauber, der sie zu der Liste führen sollte.

Schnell folgten sie der Richtung, die ihnen gewiesen wurde. Sicherheitshalber tarnten sie sich dabei mit ihrer Schattenmagie –zum Glück gehörte das zu den Schattenzaubern, die sie gefahrlos einsetzen konnten-, was sich als gute Idee herausstellte, da sie ansonsten ohne Zweifel entdeckt worden wären. Zweimal begegneten sie ein paar Slytherins, die offenbar die Gänge nach den DA-Mitgliedern durchsuchten, und kurz darauf stieß Yami beinahe mit Filch zusammen, als der plötzlich direkt vor ihm um die Ecke bog. Erst im letzten Moment konnte der Rotäugige ausweichen. Der Hausmeister schaute sich einen Augenblick verwirrt um, als suche er die Ursache für den Lufthauch, der ihn gerade gestreift hatte, doch als er nichts sehen konnte, schnaubte er nur und eilte weiter.

In dem Gang, aus dem der Hausmeister gekommen war, stießen sie auf Hermine und Ron, die aus einer geheimen Nische hervorlugten. Als sie niemanden mehr sahen, huschten die beiden Gryffindors aus ihrem Versteck. Ungesehen von den beiden prüften die Schattenmagier hoffnungsvoll, ob sie die Liste bei sich trugen, mussten jedoch feststellen, dass dem nicht so war, und somit eilten sie weiter in die Richtung des Suchzaubers.

Ihre Sorge wurde größer, als der Zauber sie direkt zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Es kostete sie ein paar Minuten, unbemerkt durch die extremen Schutzzauber zu kommen, die über dem Büro lagen und anschließend mit Hilfe der Schatten hineinzukommen, ohne von jemandem bemerkt zu werden. Der Raum war voller Leute. Sofort fiel ihnen natürlich Harry auf, der ganz offensichtlich erwischt worden war, und Marietta, das Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das bei ihrem heutigen Treffen gefehlt hatte. Augenblicklich war den dreien klar, wer die DA verraten hatte, was angesichts des Gesichts des Mädchens nicht schwierig war, da es mit Pickeln entstellt war, die in großen Buchstaben den Schriftzug ‚Petze' bildeten.

Die Liste war nirgendwo zu entdecken, und somit beschlossen die drei Schattenmagier, sich zunächst auf die Unterhaltung zu konzentrieren. Da die Liste laut dem Zauber eindeutig in diesem Raum sein musste, konnten sie immer noch handeln, wenn sie, sofern Harry sie bei sich trug, entdeckt oder, falls Umbridge sie in die Hände bekommen hatte, als Beweisstück gezeigt wurde, und sie gegebenenfalls zerstören.

„--denn als wir in den siebenten Stock kamen, rannten sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon", erzählte Umbridge gerade triumphierend. „Das spielt aber keine Rolle. Ich habe hier alle ihre Namen, Miss Parkinson ist für mich in den Raum der Wünsche gerannt, um nachzusehen, ob sie etwas hinterlassen hatten. Wir brauchten Beweise, und der Raum hat sie uns geliefert."

Die Schattenmagier starrten gebannt auf die Liste, die die Großinquisitorin aus ihrer Tasche zog. „Sobald ich Potters Namen auf der Liste sah, wusste ich, womit wir es--", flötete die kleine Hexe praktisch.

Noch während sie das sagte, handelte Yami. Er konzentrierte seine Energie und ließ das Pergament, ausgehend von seinem Namen, Feuer fangen. Erschrocken beobachteten die Zauberer, wie die Flamme begann, das Pergament gierig zu verschlingen. Umbridge ließ es augenblicklich fallen. „Finite Incantatem!" schrieen die beiden Auroren neben Fudge sofort, doch da es kein ‚normaler' Zauber war, den Yami benutzt hatte, geschah rein gar nichts.

Schließlich nutzte einer der Auroren einen starken Löschzauber, der tatsächlich Erfolg hatte. In der Zwischenzeit war allerdings zur Zufriedenheit der Schattenmagier fast das gesamte Pergament zerstört. Nur die oberste Zeile mit der Überschrift und ungefähr ein Drittel der obersten Unterschrift -der von Hermine- war zu erkennen, wenn auch nur unleserlich und wenn man wusste, was da stand((1)).

„Was ist passiert?" fragte der Zaubereiminister und klang relativ hilflos.

„Mein Beweisstück", kreischte Umbridge und hob den Rest des Pergaments auf. Dann starrte sie Dumbledore böse an. „Sie! Sie haben das getan, um Potter zu schützen, nicht wahr?"

Der Schulleiter sah sie ernst über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Und wie soll ich das getan haben?" fragte er sie sanft. „Soweit ich weiß, gibt es keinen Feuerzauber, der nicht durch Finite Incantatem beendet werden kann. Wenn Sie einen wissen, dann erleuchten Sie mich."

Umbridge, die darauf anscheinend nichts erwidern konnte, schaute nur noch finsterer. Fudge trat zu ihr und schaute auf den Überrest des Pergaments. „Hm, aber eigentlich sollte das mit ihrer Aussage für einen Schuldbeweis genügen, Dolores", sagte er beruhigend.

„Aber wie sollen wir jetzt genau wissen, wer alles bei diesem Vergehen beteiligt war?" erwiderte sie gereizt.

Fudge schaute sie einen Moment verdutzt an. „Haben Sie die Liste denn nicht vollständig gelesen?"

Die Großinquisitorin sah leicht beschämt zu Boden. „Ich hatte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen und die ersten Zeilen gelesen, bis ich zu Potters Namen kam", rechtfertigte sie sich. „Miss Parkinson übergab mir die Liste, als ich Miss Edgecombe holte((2)). Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, Miss Grangers Namen über Potters gesehen zu haben –und das würde wirklich zu ihr passen, wenn ich anmerken darf- aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."

„Nun", sagte Fudge beschwichtigend und ging zu ihr, um ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, „das ist bedauerlich, aber immerhin wissen wir ganz sicher, dass Potter mitgemacht hat. So können wir an ihm ein Exempel statuieren, insbesondere, da er sicher ihr Anführer war."

Er nahm den Fetzen an sich und las, was noch zu lesen war, als hoffte er, dadurch würde der Rest wieder erscheinen. Doch schon bei der Überschrift zuckte er zusammen. „Donnerwetter noch mal…", entfuhr es ihm, und er sah zum Schulleiter. „Sehen Sie, wie sie sich selbst genannt haben? _Dumbledores Armee_."

Geschockt beobachteten die drei Schattenmagier das folgende Geschehen, als Dumblore alle Schuld auf sich lud und nach einigem hin und her schließlich die beiden Auroren, Fudge und Umbridge ausschaltete.((3)) Nachdem er das getan hatte, ging der mächtige alte Zauberer zu der Stelle, an der McGonagall mit den beiden Schülern in Deckung gegangen war. „Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" fragte er.

„Ja", erwiderte die Lehrerin und erhob sich mit den Schülern, wobei Harry sich fassungslos umsah, während Marietta mit leerem Blick vor sich hinstarrte.

Nachdem sie sich kurz unterhalten hatten und Dumbledore Harry ermahnt hatte, Okklumentik zu lernen, schaute sich der alte Lehrer im Raum um, als würde er etwas suchen. „Yugi?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Ein kurzer Blick zu seinen Geliebten zeigte ihm, dass sie einverstanden waren, sich zu zeigen, und so ließen die drei ihre Tarnung fallen und erschienen aus den Schatten. McGonagall sog vor Überraschung scharf die Luft ein, und Harry beäugte sie zunächst verwirrt, dann misstrauisch. Yugi ignorierte sie und wandte sich an den alten Zauberer. „Albus-jii-chan", sagte er und in diesem einen Wort schwangen so viele Gefühle mit, dass der Schulleiter ihm unwillkürlich durch das Haar streichen musste.

„Schon gut, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", sagte Dumbledore, automatisch auf Japanisch, da er diese Sprache meistens benutzte, wenn er mit Yugi sprach. „Ihr habt das Pergament eben verbrannt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Yugi. „Entschuldige, dass es nicht vollständig vernichtet wurde."

„Immerhin hat sie so kein Zeugnis darüber, wer bei eurer ‚Freizeitbeschäftigung' mitgemacht hat", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Danke. Und kannst du, oder besser einer von euch Okklumentik?"

„Nein", erwiderte Yugi. „Unsere mentalen Verteidigungssysteme sind etwas anders und vertragen sich durch unseren Link nicht mit Okklumentik."

„Sehr schade" erwiderte Dumbledore. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass ihr vielleicht Harry helfen könntet, es zu erlernen, aber da kann man wohl nichts machen."

Der Schulleiter schaute zu den Menschen, die bewusstlos am Boden lagen. „Nun gut. Ich glaube, sie werden jeden Moment wieder zu sich kommen, also ist es Zeit für mich zu gehen."

„Du kannst dich jederzeit bei uns im Haus verstecken", bot Yugi ihm mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seine Geliebten an, die ihm sofort zunickten. „Wir werden den Hauselfen und unseren Duelmonstern Bescheid sagen."

„Danke", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Doch wie ich gerade schon Minerva sagte, ich gehe nicht, um mich zu verstecken."

„Schon, aber denke daran, dass, wenn du dich ausruhen musst, dir diese Möglichkeit offen steht", antwortete der junge Japaner.

Dumbledore nickte ihm liebevoll lächelnd zu. Anschließend wandte sich der alte Zauberer wieder an Harry. Während sich die drei Schattenmagier vor den misstrauischen und verwunderten Augen Harrys und McGonagalls wieder in den Schatten versteckten, ermahnte der Weißbärtige den jungen Gryffindor noch einmal, seinen Geist zu verschließen, ehe er mit Hilfe von Fawkes Hogwarts verließ.

Sekunden später erhoben sich auch schon die bewusstlosen Zauberer. Im Glauben, Dumbledore sei über die Treppe geflohen, stürmten sie diese hinunter. Fudge wies McGonagall an, Harry und Marietta ins Bett zu bringen und nachdem sie fort war, schaute sich der Zaubereiminister noch einmal genau im Büro des Schulleiters um. Sicher hätte er es intensiv durchsucht, doch die meist empörten Kommentare der ehemaligen Schulleiter auf den Gemälden sorgten dafür, dass er den anderen bald folgte.

Sobald das Büro menschenleer war, erschienen die drei Schattenmagier wieder. Schnell hatten sie das Büro wieder in seinen früheren Zustand zurückversetzt. Die Gemälde beobachteten sie stumm, nachdem sie gemerkt hatten, dass die drei nicht in irgendwelchen Geheimnissen herumschnüffeln wollten. Als alles wieder ganz und an seinem Platz war, verstärkten die drei den Verschlusszauber, der auf dem Eingang des Raumes lag und nun verhindern würde, dass ein anderer als Dumbledore ihn betreten konnte.

Sie kehrten in ihren Gemeinschaftraum zurück, wo sie die neugierigen und ängstlichen Blicke der jüngsten DA-Mitglieder erwarteten. Dennis Creevey hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus. „Und?" fragte er, während er sich besorgt an seinen großen Bruder lehnte.

„Die Liste war nicht mehr im Raum", erwiderte Yami, nachdem er einen Moment gezögert hatte, um fieberhaft zu überlegen, was und wie viel er ihnen sagen sollte. „Wir wussten nicht, ob sie wirklich einer von uns mitgenommen hat, also sind wir noch etwas durch die Gänge geschlichen, in der Hoffnung, Hermine zu finden, doch wir hatten keinen Erfolg."

„Allerdings gab es einen ganz schönen Tumult auf der Treppe", ergänzte Yugi. Er wollte die anderen wenigstens vorwarnen, dass Dumbledore weg war. „Da waren zwei Männer, die der Kleidung nach, glaube ich, Auroren waren, und die Großinquisitorin, und nach dem, was sie einander zuriefen, schienen sie Professor Dumbledore zu jagen, auch wenn wir ihn dort nicht gesehen haben."

„Wie auch immer", sagte Yami in einem beruhigenden Tonfall. „Ich denke, wir werden morgen mehr dazu erfahren, und es wäre das Beste, wenn ihr jetzt in eure Häuser zurückkehrt, da bald Ausgangssperre ist. Die Lage draußen hat sich etwas beruhigt, was die Suche nach den DA-Mitgliedern betrifft."

Die jungen Schüler sahen sich trotz Yamis Versicherung angstvoll an. „Keine Sorge", sagte Yugi. „Wir werden euch in eure Häuser zurückbegleiten, damit ihr nicht doch noch erwischt werdet."

Sie teilten die zehn Schüler nach ihren Häusern. Die einzelne Ravenclaw-Schülerin wurde von Kaiba begleitet, Yugi führte die vier Hufflepuffs und Yami übernahm die fünf Gryffindors. Durch das Nutzen vieler Geheimgänge waren sie in der Lage, die jüngeren Schüler schnell und sicher an ihre Ziele zu bringen, und anschließend kehrten sie in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen waren Aushänge des Ausbildungserlasses achtundzwanzig in der ganzen Schule verteilt. Mit finsteren Mienen lasen die drei Schattenmagier über die Beförderung Umbridges zur Schulleiterin. Sie hatten zwar damit gerechnet, seit sie Dumbledores ‚Geständnis' in der Nacht zuvor gehört hatten, doch besserte das ihre Laune natürlich kein bisschen. 

Allerdings bemerkten sie schon auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, dass das Hauptgesprächsthema des Tages erstaunlicherweise nicht Umbridge selbst war, sondern die Flucht des Schulleiters. An den Erzählungen war deutlich die Bewunderung der Schüler für den alten Zauberer zu erkennen.

Kurz bevor sie die große Halle erreichten, hielt Pansy Parkinson sie auf. Kaiba rollte mit den Augen. Das Slytherinmädchen war eine seiner aufdringlichsten Verehrerinnen zu Beginn des Schuljahres gewesen. Zwar hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit recht ruhig verhalten, doch die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn jetzt erneut anschmachtete und das auch noch mit einem triumphierenden Blick, ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Hallo", sagte sie mit einschmeichelnder Stimme. „Wie geht es dir, Seto?"

„Ich bin hungrig", erwiderte er mit einem finsteren Blick. „Daher werde ich jetzt mit meinen Geliebten frühstücken gehen."

Er war schon ein paar Schritte an ihr vorbei, ehe sie ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Warte", sagte sie, und er warf ihr über die Schulter hinweg einen missmutigen Blick zu. „Warum essen wir nicht zusammen? Ich würde so gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen…"

Nun drehte er sich ihr völlig zu, um sie effektiver mit seinem bösen Blick durchbohren zu können, und auch Yami und sogar Yugi sahen sie irritiert an, auch wenn es bei letzterem nicht wirklich bedrohlich aussah. „Ich habe dir schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ich nicht interessiert bin", sagte der braunhaarige CEO schroff. „Was lässt dich denken, dass ich meine Meinung plötzlich geändert habe?"

„Nun…", erwiderte die Slytherin, einen Moment verunsichert. Doch erstaunlich schnell fing sie sich wieder, straffte sich und sagte, wenn auch leicht zittrig: „Ich bin jetzt Mitglied des Inquisitionskommandos, und daher habe ich viel mehr Rechte und Macht als vorher. Du solltest dich nicht mit mir anlegen und tun, was ich dir sage, s-sonst ziehe ich dir und deine beiden-- Freunden viele Punkte ab und tue andere schreckliche Dinge."

Nun hatte Kaiba genug. Dieses Mädchen versuchte, ihn zu erpressen und das auch noch ohne wirklich etwas gegen ihn in der Hand zu haben. So etwas konnte er nicht einfach so hinnehmen. „Geht schon mal vor", sagte er zu seinen Geliebten, die ihn daraufhin besorgt ansahen, doch zögerlich taten, was er verlangte.

Pansy schien sich fast sicher zu sein, gewonnen zu haben, als er das sagte und schaute ihn lustvoll an, gespannt, was er nun tun würde, da seine beiden Geliebten sie allein gelassen hatten. Der Braunhaarige trat zu ihr, nahm grob ihren Unterkiefer in seine eine Hand, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und zischte bedrohlich: „Und du glaubst, mit einem derart erbärmlichen Erpressungsversuch kannst du _mich_ beeindrucken? Hauspunkte abziehen? Werd erwachsen! Zieh sie von mir aus alle ab, an sich bedeuten sie mir nichts. Wenn du allerdings versuchst, mir oder meinen Geliebten etwas anzutun, und sei es auch nur so eine Lappalie, dass einer von beiden wegen ungerechtfertigtem Punktabzug betrübt ist, dann solltest du dich auf die Konsequenzen gefasst machen!"

„Konsequenzen?" hauchte das Mädchen, das durch die Nähe zum CEO hin und her gerissen zu sein schien zwischen Erregung über den Kontakt und der überwältigenden Angst, die sie durch seine Worte und seinen Tonfall empfand.

„Ich bin kein sehr nachsichtiger Mann", erwiderte Kaiba in dem gleichen Tonfall wie vorher. „Ich habe Männer und Frauen fertig gemacht, die wesentlich mehr drauf hatten als du. Und ich habe auch nicht vor ihren Angehörigen halt gemacht. Deine Familie mag wohlhabend sein, aber ich kann das ganz schnell ändern, wenn ich einen Grund dazu habe, und das wäre nur der Anfang. Verstanden?"

Pansy nickte, so gut sie konnte, während die Hand des CEOs noch immer fest ihren Kiefer umschloss. Die Angst, die nunmehr ihre Augen vollständig erfüllte, zeigte dem Blauäugigen, dass sie begriffen hatte. Zufrieden mit der Antwort ließ Kaiba sie mit einem kaum merklichen, aber trotzdem eiskalten Lächeln los. „Gut. Vergiß es nicht!" sagte er und folgte seinen Geliebten das restliche Stück in die Halle, während die Slytherin zitternd zu Boden sank.

Yami und Yugi bedachten ihren größeren Geliebten mit besorgten Blicken, doch er schenkte ihnen ein kleines beruhigendes Lächeln. Das, zusammen mit den geflüsterten Worten „Ich hab mich darum gekümmert", beruhigte sie aber wieder etwas.

Wenig später kam Malfoy zu ihnen und zeigte stolz sein Inquisitionskommando-Abzeichen. Nachdem er allerdings erfahren hatte, was Pansy versucht hatte, regte er sich über ihr Verhalten ziemlich auf und versicherte ihnen, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte, auch wenn der braunhaarige CEO nicht glaubte, dass sie es noch einmal probieren würde.

Ein paar Stunden später, nachdem sie zur Mittagszeit noch kurz etwas geholt hatten, ehe sie zum Essen gingen, stießen sie in einem der breiten Gänge auf eine Kiste. Verwundert betrachteten sie sie und wollten gerade ihre Neugier befriedigen und mit ihren Schattenkräften den Inhalt erforschen, als sie plötzlich explodierte.

Sofort wichen sie zurück und wären fast von den Überresten der Kiste getroffen worden, da Yugi es nicht wagte, seinen Schutzschild aufzubauen, aus Angst, es würde etwas Ähnliches wie im Wald passieren und er würde dem Gang ein paar neue Durchgänge verschaffen. Unwillkürlich duckten sie sich also und versuchten, ihre Körper, insbesondere ihre Gesichter zu schützen, doch nachdem nicht ein Splitter sie berührte, sahen sie auf. Sarlena und Samantha standen schützend vor ihnen und um sie herum hatte sich etwas gelegt, dass wie gewaltige, ledrige Flügel aussah. Ihre Blicke folgten den Schwingen, bis sie zu dem Körper kamen, zu dem sie gehörten. Hinter ihnen, fast liegend, um überhaupt in den Gang zu passen, war der majestätische Drache, dessen Bild in ihrem Schlafzimmer hing und der auch ihr Hauswappen zierte. Wie das riesige Wesen es geschafft hatte, auf solch beengtem Raum seine Flügel auszubreiten, war ihnen ein Rätsel, doch waren sie unbestreitbar dankbar, dass es ihm gelungen war und er ihnen so Schutz gewährte.

„Puh, das war knapp", sagte Samantha ruhig. „Seid ihr verletzt?"

„Nein, danke für eure Hilfe", erwiderte Yugi für sich und seine beiden Geliebten. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr hier seid?"

„Der Zauber von Smaragd bringt uns sofort zu euch, wenn er Gefahr für euch spürt", erwiderte Sarlena hektisch. „Aber nun sollten wir schnell gehen! Ich glaube, da kommt jemand und wir wollen schließlich nicht hierfür verantwortlich gemacht werden, nicht wahr?"

Sie wies auf die Feuerwerkskörper, die sich gerade im Gang ausbreiteten, soweit die drei Schattenmagier zwischen den Flügeln des großen Drachen, der die Funkendrachen böse angrollte, sehen konnten. Sie tarnten sich mit Schattenmagie und augenblicklich verschwanden Samantha, Sarlena und Agda wieder, als sie ihre Schützlinge außer Gefahr wussten.

Den ganzen Nachmittag flogen die Feuerwerkskörper durch die Schule, und Umbridge wurde von einem Lehrer nach dem anderen um Hilfe gefragt, die Feuerwerkskörper zu bändigen. Besonders genossen die Schattenmagier dabei Alten Runen, da Madame Sousey sich bei der Schulleiterin darüber beschwerte, dass sie nach dem ‚Hilferuf' fast eine Viertelstunde gebraucht hatte, um das Klassenzimmer zu erreichen.

„So ein Chaos ist in den dreiundfünfzig Jahren meines Unterrichtens noch nicht vorgekommen!" schimpfte die alte Dame, nachdem die Feuerwerkskörper vor Umbridge aus dem Fenster geflohen waren. „Wenn meine Schüler wegen solcher Vorfälle schlechter abschneiden, als ich es erwarte, werde ich sie dafür verantwortlich machen! Wie sollen die Schüler und ich uns verstehen und normaler Unterricht stattfinden, wenn fünf Knallfrösche solchen Lärm verursachen!"

„Ich bin gekommen, so schnell ich konnte. Und jetzt sind sie ja weg!" verteidigte sich Umbridge, die extrem zerzaust aussah und deren Kleidung mit Ruß und Brandlöchern übersäht war, gereizt. „Jetzt können Sie ja fortfahren!"

„Das wird auch Zeit", erwiderte die zierliche alte Professorin nicht weniger gereizt. Als Umbridge fast die Tür erreicht hatte, fügte Madame Sousey jedoch mit ruhigerer Stimme hinzu: „Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass zumindest dieses Feuerrad extrem nützlich war, um den Schülern die allgemeinen Abwehrrunen und jene gegen Feuer zu demonstrieren. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, ein paar davon für meine nächsten Kurse zu verwenden. Leiten Sie in die Wege, dass ich sie bekomme."

„Was?" fragte Umbridge schrill und drehte sich abrupt zu der älteren Frau um. So wie deren Augen blitzten, meinte sie ernst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich soll solches ‚Scherz'-Feuerwerk vom Schulgeld kaufen, wo es hier so großes Chaos angerichtet hat?"

Die drei Schattenmagier sahen, dass Hermine mit sich kämpfen musste, um nicht laut zu kichern; ihre Augen blitzten wissend. Das bestätigte ihren Verdacht, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge hinter diesem ‚Anschlag' steckten und dass die beiden das Feuerwerk wahrscheinlich selbst hergestellt hatten.

„Ja", erwiderte Madame Sousey. „Diese Feuerräder sind perfekt, da sie keinerlei Lärm verursachen und einzeln gut zu kontrollieren sind, nicht so wie jene Feuerwerksartikel, mit denen ich bisher zu tun hatte."

Umbridges Antwort war nur ein hasserfüllter Blick, ehe sie das Klassenzimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Annuket: Ok, mir ist hier, ehrlich gesagt, aufgefallen, dass Harry, Hermine und Ron das Pergament eigentlich nicht unterschrieben hatten. Zumindest wurde es nicht explizit gesagt. Was der Leser zu Anfang erfährt, ist, dass der erste, der unterschreibt, Fred ist und der letzte Zacharias. Aber ich fände es logisch, wenn die drei Gryffindors mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und als erste unterschreiben. Außerdem fand ich es merkwürdig, dass Umbridge, nachdem Dumbledore weg ist, die Leute der DA nicht bestraft, daher brauchte ich hier einen Grund, dass sie das nicht tut, weswegen ich das ganze überhaupt schreibe, und wenn sie nur bis Harry liest und er der zweite oder dritte ist, ist das einleuchtender.  
Magician: Aber zumindest Harry muss ja im Buch auch unterschrieben haben, sonst hätte Umbridge seinen Namen ja auf der Liste nicht lesen können, und genau das hat sie ja gesagt. Da hat wahrscheinlich Frau Rowling mal wieder nicht aufgepasst. Wär ja nicht das erste Mal...

((2)) Im Buch ist das nicht gesagt worden, aber das ist eigentlich der einzige Moment, in dem Umbridge die Liste bekommen haben kann. Sie kam schließlich an, als Draco gerade Harry gefangen hatte, und brachte ihn dann gleich zum Schulleiter.

((3)) Hach, ich liebe diese Szene. Dumbledore ist so entzückend. Wer meiner Meinung ist und es noch mal ausführlich lesen will, sollte auf die Seiten 726ff schauen.

Annuket: Ich hoffe, euch hat Kapitel 32 gefallen. An Kapitel 33 wird noch gearbeitet, wir können also nichts versprechen.  
Magician: Ja, vor allem, weil mein Umzug demnächst ansteht und ich jetzt schon im Stress bin... Ich gebe mir aber Mühe. Und damit möchte ich mich nun verabschieden. 'verbeugt sich' Bleibt uns bitte trotzdem treu.  
Annuket 'Magician knuddel': Ja, also dann bis zum nächsten Mal.


	34. Kapitel 33: Die Osterferien

Annuket: Wir sind wieder da. ‚freu' Ich muss gestehen, dass ich auch nicht wirklich Lust zum Schreiben hatte, während Magician keine Zeit hatte. Nach zwei ‚Vorkorrekturen' durch mich (…wie ich es hasse, die Sachen noch mal vollständig lesen zu müssen…) war jede Freude für mich dahin. Aber zum Glück ist Magician jetzt zumindest wieder an die moderne Welt angeschlossen: Sie hat Internet. Sie hat auch einen Brief geschrieben, den ihr hier lesen könnt: ‚Internet-Elf bringt Brief herbei'

‚Hi Annuket, Guten Tag liebe Leser,

ich bitte tausendmal um Entschuldigung, dass ich für die Korrektur dieses Kapitels so wahnsinnig lange gebraucht habe. ‚verbeugt sich tief' Aber mein Leben war wegen Umzug, Renovierung, Eingewöhnen an der neuen Uni und vielen anderen Kleinigkeiten dermaßen chaotisch, dass ich keine Zeit für gar nichts hatte. Langsam beruhigt sich alles wieder, aber ich habe immer noch jede Menge zu tun. Ich werde mir aber große Mühe geben, damit es beim nächsten Kapitel nicht wieder so lange dauert. Aber dieses Kapitel ist auch ein ganzes Stück länger als alle, die wir bisher hatten. Das entschädigt euch, liebe Leser, hoffentlich wenigstens ein bisschen für die Wartezeit. Also dann, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ganz liebe Grüße von viel zu weit weg,

Magician'

… Danke, lieber Internet-Elf. (Anmerkung für interessierte Leser: Das sind entfernte Verwandten der Hauselfen, nur dass sie Muggeln dienen, auch wenn diese sie normalerweise nicht sehen)  
Internet-Elf ‚verbeugt sich': Aber gerne.  
Annuket: Da du uns so lieb geholfen hast, darfst du auch gleich den Disclaimer machen.  
Internet-Elf ‚dienstbeflissen': Fräulein Annuket gehört weder die Serie Yugioh noch die von und um Harry Potter.  
Annuket: Danke. ‚Internet-Elf verbeugt sich nochmals und verschwindet wieder eilig im Computer. So, nun aber zu den Reviews. Danke für den Smily, Dax.  
An Mitchi83: Wow, mal wieder jemand Neues. ‚freu' Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin und du bleibst mir treu.  
An Claudia: Danke für die Verpflegung. Die Vitamine konnte ich echt gut gebrauchen, da ich letztens ein bisschen erkältet war. Und auch wieder Danke für das Lob.  
So! Genug geschwafelt. Los geht es mit dem neuen Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla_Parsel

**Kapitel 33: Die Osterferien**

Den drei Schattenmagiern bot sich in den Tagen nach Dumbledores Untertauchen keine Gelegenheit für ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Harry, um ihm zu erklären, was genau er da im Büro des Schulleiters gesehen hatte. Zwar begannen zu dieser Zeit die Osterferien, aber viel Freizeit hatte keiner von ihnen. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba waren oft mit verschiedenen Dingen beschäftigt, während der grünäugige Gryffindor sich unter Hermines strengem Blick vollkommen der Stoffwiederholung für die ZAGs widmete. Dennoch merkten die Austauschschüler, dass der Schwarzhaarige immer, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, jede ihrer Bewegungen genauestens beobachtete.

Nachdem sie Neville von den Vorkommnissen erzählt hatten, ging dieser dazu über, jeden Abend unbemerkt die Gedanken des anderen Gryffindors zu lesen. Zum Glück konnte der Besitzer des Millenniumsauges nun so gut mit seinem Gegenstand umgehen, dass er nicht mehr willkürlich die oberflächlichen Gedanken las, sondern gezielt in den Erinnerungen nachschauen konnte, ob Harry es jemandem gesagt hatte. Das beruhigte sein Gewissen sehr, da er es nicht über sich gebracht hätte, die Privatsphäre seines Freundes in solchem Maß zu verletzen.

Bei einem seiner ersten Blicke in das Gedächtnis des grünäugigen Gryffindors sah Neville die Begegnung mit Umbridge, in der sie versucht hatte, ihm mit Wahrheitsserum die Aufenthaltsorte von Dumbledore und Sirius Black zu entlocken. Besorgt hörten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba den Bericht Nevilles. Dass Umbridge so weit gehen würde, Veritaserum bei einem ahnungslosen Schüler einzusetzen, hätten sie nicht gedacht.

Ein Besuch durch die Schatten bei Umbridge bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Die Großinquisitorin war mehr als bereit dazu, bei Harry und Hermine, an deren Namen auf der DA-Liste sie sich noch erinnerte, den Trank anzuwenden, um herauszubekommen, wer die restlichen Mitglieder waren, um ihnen dann Strafen zu erteilen. Das würde vielen der Schüler große Probleme machen, da Umbridge sich wohl kaum mit leichten Strafen begnügen würde. Ihr Verhalten Harry gegenüber zeigte das sehr deutlich. Was die ganze Sache noch brisanter machte, war die Tatsache, dass die Großinquisitorin, sollte sie bei einem Verhör Harrys die richtigen Fragen stellen, ihrer Schattenmagie auf die Spur kommen konnte, da der Gryffindor diese an jenem Abend beobachtet hatte.

„Wir müssen sie beschäftigen, damit sie gar keine Gelegenheit hat, an solche Verhöre von Harry und Hermine zu denken", sagte Yami entschlossen, als sie zurück in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Aber wie?" fragte Yugi nachdenklich. „Natürlich könnte Seto ihr Gedächtnis manipulieren, so dass sie sich an die beiden Namen, die sie gelesen hat, nicht mehr erinnert, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie sie irgendwo aufgeschrieben hat und stutzig werden würde, wenn sie etwas findet, woran sie sich nicht erinnert. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie es bestimmt auch sehr vielen Leuten erzählt hat."

„Nun ja, die letzten Tage hatte Umbridge keine Zeit wegen den Feuerwerkskörpern und der Beseitigung der entstandenen Schäden, nicht wahr?" warf Kaiba ein. „Wir müssen einfach dafür sorgen, dass die Schule chaotisch genug ist, damit ihr weiterhin keine Zeit bleibt, an andere Dinge zu denken."

„Aber jetzt beginnen die Osterferien", entgegnete Yugi. „Schon in sechs Wochen sind sowohl die ZAG- als auch die UTZ-Prüfungen. Nur weil wir den Stoff beherrschen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass die anderen nicht Ruhe und Frieden für die Wiederholungen brauchen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir den restlichen Schülern die Ferien vermiesen würden."

„Da hast du Recht", erwiderte Yami, über das Argument nachdenkend. „Aber was wäre, wenn sich die Streiche nur gegen Umbridge allein richten würden? Am Besten auch nur dann, wenn sie an ihre Pläne mit den Verhören denkt?"

„Hm…", sagte Kaiba nun doch ein wenig zögerlich. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir uns dann ganz schön viel ausdenken müssen? Die Frau hasst Harry und Hermine, und die Vorstellung, sie zu verhören, muss ganz schön prominent in ihrem Kopf sein. Ich zumindest bin nicht allzu gut im ‚Streiche spielen'. Das wäre eher etwas für Mokuba. Für mich ist so etwas immer wie halbe Sachen machen. Ich mache einen Gegner entweder völlig fertig oder er ist kein Gegner."

„Nun, ich denke, da könnten wir Baku-Ra-kun fragen", mischte sich Yugi zuversichtlich ein.

„Das schaffen wir doch auch allein", grummelte Yami. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich das besser kann als der Grabräuber. Wir brauchen ihn nicht."

„Nichts gegen dich, Yami, aber ich denke, Baku-Ra-kun hat mehr Erfahrung mit so etwas", antwortete Yugi. Als er sah, dass der Pharao noch etwas unzufriedener aussah, fügte er, seinen rotäugigen Geliebten sanft auf die Stirn küssend, schnell hinzu: „Und du bist viel kontrollierter und vernünftiger als Baku-Ra-kun. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Ryou-kun uns dankbar wäre, wenn wir seinen Freund in den Ferien von anderen Dingen abhalten, die er gerne tut, wenn er sich langweilt…"

Dieses Argument konnte der Stolz des ehemaligen Geistes durchaus zulassen. Dennoch verzog er nur Sekunden später zweifelnd und angewidert das Gesicht. „Und du meinst, der Grabräuber würde uns helfen, Aibou? Wenn du es schaffst, ihn zu überreden, werde ich nichts dagegen sagen, aber meiner Meinung nach bist du mal wieder viel zu optimistisch."

„Nun ja, ich denke, das ist nicht allzu schwer. Für ihn wäre es sicher eine Art Sport und immerhin eine angenehme Beschäftigung", antwortete Yugi überzeugt.

Yami runzelte die Stirn. „Mir gefällt es ganz und gar nicht, wie gut du ihn in letzter Zeit zu verstehen und mit ihm klar zu kommen scheinst."

Der amethystäugige Japaner lächelte. „Ach, Yami. Baku-Ra-kun ist doch zumindest in seinen grundsätzlichen Wesenszügen leicht verständlich. Wenn man ihn etwas machen lässt, bei dem er Chaos verbreiten und sich an die Freiheit seiner Jugend erinnern kann und mit dem er außerdem auch noch offen angeben kann, ist er zufrieden. Und letzteres kann er in diesem Fall sogar, da er dafür nicht einmal von Ryou-kun ausgeschimpft, sondern vielleicht sogar mal von ihm gelobt werden würde. Du kannst dir doch denken, was das für sein Ego bedeutet…"

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich über mich lustig machen würde, dass ich nicht mal so etwas ordentlich kann. Er wird sicher behaupten, ich hätte ihn angefleht, es zu tun, und dass ich ihn brauchen würde", grummelte Yami, doch anhand ihrer Gedankenverbindung wusste der Amethystäugige, dass sein Geliebter sich mit dem Plan an sich doch abgefunden hatte. Liebevoll und dankbar drückte der Kleinere ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Das alles ist schön und gut", mischte sich nun wieder Kaiba ein, da er spürte, dass Yami drauf und dran war, nach Erhalt dieser kleinen Zärtlichkeit diese angemessen zu erwidern, was bedeutete, dass er früher oder später über Yugi herfallen würde, und der CEO wollte dieses wichtige Thema vorher geklärt haben. „Aber wie kriegen wir erst einmal raus, wann genau Umbridge etwas plant? Ich bin sicher, dass Baku-Ra nichts dagegen hätte, ihr ständig Streiche zu spielen, aber ich finde, die ganze Aktion sollte zumindest in gewissen Bahnen verlaufen."

„Mit dem Fengsheng Spiegel((1))", verkündete Yami und holte die Zauberkarte hervor. Da er Kaibas unterschwelligen Wunsch, erst das Gespräch zu beenden, bevor sie etwas anderes taten, verstand, reagierte er auf Yugi nur, indem er seinen Arm um ihn legte und sanft seine Hüfte auf und ab strich. „Wenn wir seine Macht auf sie richten und genau diesen Gedanken als Auslöser benutzen, merken wir es immer sofort."

Der Blick, den er Kaiba zuwarf, machte deutlich, dass er das Thema damit für abgeschlossen hielt. Der Braunhaarige stimmte ihm mit einem Grinsen zu, woraufhin der Pharao Yugi sanft in Richtung Schlafzimmer drängte. Der CEO folgte ihnen, ohne zu zögern.

* * *

Noch am selben Abend suchten Yugi und Kaiba, denen ein relativ missmutiger Yami folgte, Ryou und Baku-Ra in Japan auf, um mit ihnen zu sprechen. Die Laune des Grabräubers, der über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen nicht sehr erfreut gewesen war, besserte sich schnell, sobald er erfuhr, was genau sie von ihm wollten. Schnell jagte eine Beleidigung die nächste, als er sich mit Yami darüber stritt, wer Umbridge besser ärgern konnte. 

Bereits am nächsten Tag reagierte der Spiegel, den der Pharao gleich nach dem Gespräch mit seinen Geliebten auf Umbridge geeicht hatte, das erste Mal. Sofort verschwand der Rotäugige in den Schatten, um sich unbemerkt zu der krötenartigen Hexe zu begeben. Die Großinquisitorin traf er in ihrem Büro an, wo sie sich gerade eine Tasse Tee gönnte, während sie darüber nachdachte, welche Strafen für Harry und Hermine angemessen wären. Yami sah sich um und wusste augenblicklich, was er machen konnte. Fies grinsend zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, während er ihn auf die vielen, mit Katzenmotiven dekorierten Teller und Deckchen richtete. Sofort begann das Miauen der äußerst kitschigen Bilder lauter zu werden, und auch die Kätzchen, die geschlafen hatten, erwachten und miauten mit. Nicht einmal eine halbe Minute später war das Geräusch so laut, dass Umbridge irritiert ihre Dekoration ansah, und nach einer ganzen Minute hatte der Lärm ein solches Ausmaß erreicht, dass sie hastig und sich die Ohren zuhaltend aus dem Zimmer flüchtete, nachdem ihr Silencio-Zauber wirkungslos geblieben war.

Sobald die Großinquisitorin ihr Büro verließ, trat Stille ein. Zaghaft öffnete sie die Tür wieder, doch sobald sie auch nur ihren Kopf in den Raum steckte, begann das Maunzen von neuem, so dass sie nach ein paar weiteren erfolglosen Versuchen, die ‚Katzen' zum Schweigen zu bringen, aufgab und zähneknirschend ihre heißgeliebte Dekoration entfernte.

Stolz berichtete Yami dem Grabräuber von diesem ersten Streich. Der schnaubte jedoch verächtlich und meinte nur, dass er es besser könne. Da auch in Japan nun die Ferien begannen und die beiden Weißhaarigen als Fünftklässler im Gegensatz zu Mokuba in dieser Zeit das Schulgelände verlassen durften, quartierte sich Baku-Ra mit seinem Geliebten, von den normalen Zauberern unbemerkt, in Hogwarts ein. Schon am Abend desselben Tages konnte der Dieb sein Können unter Beweis stellen, da der Spiegel erneut aktiv wurde.

Von den Schatten verborgen suchten die beiden sofort nach ihr und trafen sie erneut in ihrem Büro an. Mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete Yami, wie Baku-Ra eine kleine Kiste aus seiner Tasche hervorholte. Der Grabräuber öffnete sie und kleine Schatten verließen sie fluchtartig, nur um unbemerkt von der Hexe in den Schubladen des Schreibtisches und der kleinen Kommode, die im Büro der Großinquisitorin standen, zu verschwinden. Nur wenige Sekunden später begann der Schreibtisch zu vibrieren, und die drei Schubladen öffneten sich. Drei gemein und sehr bedrohlich aussehende Zauberer, von denen zwei erstaunlicherweise wie bösere Versionen von Dumbledore und Harry aussahen, erschienen plötzlich mit gezückten Zauberstäben, und die krötenartige Frau floh Hals über Kopf aus ihrem Büro, woraufhin die drei Gestalten verschwanden.

Yami hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Irrwichte", erklärte Baku-Ra mit triumphierendem Grinsen. „So macht das ein Profi."

Obwohl der Pharao durchaus beeindruckt war, zeigte er es selbstverständlich nicht und nahm sich fest vor, die nächste Runde ihres Spiels zu gewinnen. Er war sich sicher, dass die nächste Gelegenheit nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Vom bewaffneten Ninja((2)), den Yami mit der Beobachtung der Situation beauftragt hatte, erfuhren sie am nächsten Tag, dass die Großinquisitorin fast die gesamte Nacht dafür gebraucht hatte, die Irrwichte zu entfernen. Der Pharao war überrascht, als er hörte, dass die ansonsten ziemlich unfähige Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste selbstständig festgestellt hatte, was genau da in ihrem Büro war und dass sie die Irrwichte danach auch noch ohne fremde Hilfe hatte entfernen können.

Am nächsten Tag war Baku-Ra der erste, der erneut die Aktivierung des Spiegels bemerkte, während Yami noch Zeit im Bett mit seinen Geliebten verbrachte. Als der Pharao schließlich zufrieden in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, verschlechterte sich seine Stimmung augenblicklich, da er von dem Grabräuber mit den Worten „Na, auch schon wach? Wenn du so weitermachst, gewinne ich ohne große Mühe…" begrüßt wurde.

„Was hast du gemacht?" wollte Yami mit finsterem Blick wissen.

Ein bösartiges Grinsen zierte Baku-Ras Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Während du faul im Bett gelegen hast, habe ich unserer lieben Spielfigur, nett wie ich bin, ein Geschenk geschickt", verkündete er und machte eine Pause, um seine nächsten beiden Worte zu dramatisieren. „Junge Warwars."

„Du hast Umbridge junge Warwars geschickt?" fragte Yugi, der gerade hinter Yami die Treppe herunterkam. „Das ist aber nicht sehr nett. Die Armen. Jetzt halten sie sie für ihre Mutter, oder?"

„Oh ja", stimmte der Grabräuber mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen zu. Dann fügte er mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu: „Mit allem was dazugehört. Sie werden ihr überall hin folgen, ihre kleinen scharfen Zähnchen und Krallen an ihr ausprobieren und versuchen, sich von ihrem Fleisch zu ernähren."

„Das solltest du aber nicht Ryou erzählen", sagte Yugi ernst. „Sonst ist er wieder böse auf dich, weil du den armen Lebewesen das angetan hast. Wer weiß, was Umbridge mit ihnen macht."

„Ach was", wehrte Baku-Ra ab. „Sie sind eine geschützte Art, also darf sie als Ministeriumsangestellte da gar nichts tun. Man braucht Warwars schließlich für viele Zaubertränke, wenn sie ausgewachsen sind, daher darf sie nichts machen, solange sie sich nicht fortgepflanzt haben. Sie kann sie höchstens wegschicken und auch da muss sie erst einmal viele Formulare ausfüllen, um zu erklären, wie sie an sie rangekommen ist, und das dauert mindestens 24 Stunden. So lange wird sie sich mit den süßen Kleinen rumschlagen müssen." Er schaute triumphierend zu Yami. „Übertriff das, oh Pharao der Unfähigen!"

„Das werde ich! Warte nur ab!" erwiderte Rotäugige finster.

„Das will ich sehen!" erwiderte Grabräuber siegesgewiss.

Erst am nächsten Tag konnte sich Umbridge von den Warwars befreien und erschien wieder zum Frühstück. Am Vortag hatte sie sich nicht blicken lassen, und nun entstanden die wildesten Gerüchte in den Jahrgängen, die nicht derart mit ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen beschäftigt waren, dass sie kaum etwas um sich herum mitbekamen. Alle fragten sich, wer oder was der derzeitigen Schulleiterin derartige Verletzungen zugefügt hatte. Am Nachmittag dieses Tages endlich wurde der Spiegel erneut aktiviert. Yami und Baku-Ra hatten ihn die ganze Zeit gespannt aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, während Yugi und Ryou daneben saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten.

Sofort als der Spiegel aufleuchtete, verschwand Yami in den Schatten und ging mithilfe des Lokalisationszaubers dorthin, wo Umbridge war. Er fand sie bald mit Peeves streitend, der sie anscheinend mit einem Eimer Wasser sehr unsanft aus ihren Überlegungen, wie sie Hermine und Harry ihre Geheimnisse entlocken konnte, gerissen hatte.

„Ph, sieht so aus, als wäre dir da jemand zuvorgekommen", höhnte Baku-Ra. „Wenn du Hilfe so nötig hast, dann gib zu, dass ich besser bin, und ich helfe dir."

Yami grinste triumphierend, als er die Szene vor sich beobachtete. „Ich werde den Poltergeist gleich mit bestrafen. Er hat es vorgestern gewagt, Seto, Yugi und mich mit Farbkugeln zu bewerfen!"

Der Pharao benutzte einen Zauber, der dafür sorgte, dass der Poltergeist sich in die Großinquisitorin verliebte. Zwar war dieser Zauber nicht sehr lang anhaltend, da er nur etwa 36 Stunden bei Geistern wirkte, doch schon wenn man eine Stunde die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des wohl unbeliebtesten Geistes der Schule hatte, war das ungemein nervig. „Meine Schöne", flötete der Geist auch sofort Umbridge zu. „Das Wasser steht Euch gar herrlich. Lasst mich Euch noch nasser machen!"

„Ich werde dich der Schule verweisen!" schrie die durchnässte Frau aufgebracht.

„Oh, aber gerne", erwiderte der Poltergeist mit einem verrückten Lachen. „Dann kann ich bei Euch zu Hause einziehen und Euch Tag und Nacht erheitern!"

Umbridge wurde bleich. „Das wirst du nicht!" flüsterte sie in einem Tonfall, der zwischen Zorn und Entsetzen hin und her schwankte.

„Oh, man kann Poltergeister zum Glück nur ein Mal aus ihrem gewählten Heim vertreiben", sagte Peeves mit einem irren Lachen und einem ebenso wahnsinnigen Funkeln in den Augen. „Nichts wird uns mehr trennen können."

Zufrieden mit seinem Streich schaute Yami Baku-Ra triumphierend an. „Was sagst du nun, Grabräuber? Erkenne deinen Meister! Gleich zwei auf einmal. In nächster Zeit wird Peeves Umbridge an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben und wenn der Zauber verfliegt, wird er sich daran erinnern und sich vor lauter Scham die nächsten Tage irgendwo verstecken."

Baku-Ra sah ihn hasserfüllt an, dann grinste er jedoch. „Ich kann es besser!" Er murmelte einen Zauber, und Peeves zuckte kurz zusammen, dann verkündete der Poltergeist: „Ich weiß, wie ich euch meine Liebe beweisen kann! Ich werde nur noch Euch mit meinem Schabernack beglücken. Niemand sonst soll die Ehre haben, mein Ziel zu sein."

Baku-Ra war nun wieder derjenige, der triumphierend aussah. „So macht man das! Bei deinem Zauber hätte sie ihn vielleicht überzeugen können zu tun, was sie will."

„Das zählt nicht!" erwiderte Yami unzufrieden.

Baku-Ra sah ihn finster an: „Ach ja, und warum nicht? Weil es besser ist als deins oder was?"

„Erstens hast du meinen Streich als Grundlage benutzt und zweitens hat sie jetzt gerade nicht an ein Verhör von Harry und Hermine oder überhaupt an die DA gedacht. Daher warst du noch gar nicht dran", erklärte der Pharao.

„Du bist nur ein schlechter Verlierer!" antwortete der Grabräuber aufgebracht.

„Du selbst hast den Regeln zugestimmt, also musst du dich auch daran halten", erwiderte Yami ebenso aufgebracht.

„Fein", schrie Baku-Ra schließlich, nachdem er und der Pharao sich ein paar Minuten nur böse angestarrt hatten, nicht einmal bemerkend, wie Umbridge, dicht gefolgt von Peeves, aus dem Gang floh.

Während der restlichen Ferien tobte der 'Kampf' zwischen Baku-Ra und Yami die ganze Zeit. Immer mehr Dinge ließen sie sich einfallen und immer heftiger wurden die Streiche. Das eine Mal zum Beispiel ließen sie alle Sachen in Umbridges Raum schweben, so dass sie an nichts herankam, mal sprachen sie über die Großinquisitorin einen Zauber, der sie so schwach werden ließ, dass sie nicht einmal ihre Feder hochheben konnte, geschweige denn ihren Zauberstab, oder dass sie sich an absolut allem irgendwie verletzte. Eine von Yamis mit Abstand besten Ideen war, die Türen im ganzen Schloss derart zu verzaubern, dass die Lehrerin jedes Mal, wenn sie durch eine hindurchgehen wollte, gegen eine Wand lief.

Dicht an dicht lagen der Pharao und der Grabräuber in ihrer Punktewertung und keiner von beiden wollte aufgeben. Den Höhepunkt erreichten sie aber, als Yami Umbridge durch einen Zaubertrank, den er in ihren Tee gemischt hatte, für ein paar Tage wie ein Schwein grunzen ließ, während Baku-Ra als nächstes mit einem Zauber konterte, der sie für 12 Stunden zu einem Squib werden ließ. Dies geschah in der letzten halben Woche der Osterferien und sobald ihre Kräfte wiedergekehrt waren, entschloss sich die Großinquisitorin, ein paar Tage Urlaub zu nehmen, um sich zu entspannen. Es war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel, wer hinter all dem stecken könnte, und wollte nur ein paar friedliche Tage verbringen, während derer sie ein paar Auroren unauffällig das Schloss durchsuchen ließ, auf der Suche nach der Ursache für diese unglücklichen Vorfälle.

An Hermine und Harry verschwendete Umbridge keine Gedanken mehr, nicht einmal unterbewusst. Sofort nachdem sie abgereist war, entbrannte ein Streit zwischen Yami und Baku-Ra, wer nun gewonnen hätte. Schließlich reichte es Yugi und Ryou, und sie erklärten, dass das Ergebnis ein Unentschieden sei, da sie beide gleich viele Streiche gespielt hatten.

Ein weiteres Problem stellte sich den Schattenmagiern in den Osterferien, da Neville und Luna sich immer näher kamen. Obwohl der Gryffindor sich viel mehr auf die Stoffwiederholung konzentrieren musste als die anderen Schattenmagier, hatte er Zeit für das Mädchen, und es entbrannte in ihm immer stärker der Wunsch, ihr von den Schatten zu erzählen. Da es aber nicht seinem Wesen entsprach, Versprechen, die er gemacht hatte, zu brechen, versuchte er, seine Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass es sie nicht in Gefahr bringen würde, wenn Luna bescheid wusste. Sein Hauptargument dabei war, dass ihr sowieso niemand glauben würde, selbst wenn sie davon erzählte, was in Nevilles Meinung schon gar nicht passieren würde. Doch alle Überzeugungsversuche waren umsonst.

Vor allem Baku-Ra widerstrebte es völlig. Er war noch immer wütend auf Yami, da dieser Harry einige Dinge enthüllt hatte, um zu erklären, was der Junge in jener Nacht in Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte. Zwar blieb der Grünäugige misstrauisch, weil er trotz Yamis Bemühungen Schattenmagie mit den Dunklen Künsten gleichsetzte, doch einigten sie sich nach einigem Hin und Her darauf, dass er ihnen zumindest so lange vertrauen würde, bis er etwas Gegenteiliges erfuhr.

Schließlich erledigte sich das Problem mit Luna aber praktisch von selbst, als Neville kurz nach Umbridges fluchtartiger Abreise ein kleines Rendezvous mit Luna hatte. An diesem Nachmittag spürten die anderen Schattenmagier plötzlich eine kleine Erschütterung in den Schatten und begaben sich so schnell wie möglich zu deren Ursprung. Dort fanden sie eine ohnmächtige Luna und einen panischen Neville vor. „Wir haben uns nur geküsst", sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor angsterfüllt und drückte den Körper seiner bewusstlosen Freundin an sich.

Ein kurzer Blick auf das Mädchen verriet den anderen jungen Männern die Ursache für die Erschütterung. Das Auge hatte sich, wie der Ring bei Ryou und Baku-Ra, geteilt, und nun schmückte eines Lunas und eines Nevilles Stirn. Sofort brachten sie das bewusstlose Mädchen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und fragten die Götter um Rat. Diese erwiderten, dass das Auge offensichtlich Luna als Nevilles Seelenpartner anerkannte und es sie daher genauso als Auserwählten betrachtete wie den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

Neville suchte daraufhin Lunas Seelenraum auf, um sie aufzuwecken. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die Schattenmagier damit, Luna die Grundlagen beizubringen. Zum Glück war die Ravenclaw trotz ihres Rufes hochintelligent und lernte das Notwenige zumindest etwas schneller, als der Gryffindor es getan hatte. Hilfreich war dabei auch, dass Neville sich inzwischen besser mit dem Auge auskannte, als es die anderen Schattenmagier bei seiner ‚Ausbildung' getan hatten, und er daher bessere Hinweise geben konnte. Außerdem begann sich langsam eine geistige Verbindung zwischen den beiden Trägern des Millenniumsauges zu formen.

Das Ende der Ferien kam schließlich viel zu schnell bei all der Aufregung. Kurz vorher wurde Yami, Yugi, Kaiba und Neville mitgeteilt, dass sie in der ersten Schulwoche zu allem Überfluss an einer Berufsberatung((3)) teilnehmen mussten. Da Professor Binns nicht allzu viel Ahnung von den Berufen der heutigen Zeit hatte, würde laut dem Informationsplakat Professor McGonagall, die am Anfang des Schuljahres zum Berater des Geistes gemacht worden war, an jeder der Sitzungen der drei Smaragdschüler teilnehmen.

Zeitgleich mit dem Aushang wurden den Smaragdschülern Unmengen von Informationsmaterialien über Zaubererberufe sowohl in Großbritannien als auch Japan gebracht. All diese Broschüren genau durchzuarbeiten, kostete selbst die Schattenmagier fast 24 Stunden((4)).

Am Montag, dem ersten Schultag nach den Osterferien, war Neville gleich nach dem Mittagessen dran. Somit suchte er Professor McGonagall auf, während Yugi alleine zu Wahrsagen ging. Zaghaft klopfte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor an die Bürotür seiner Hauslehrerin, die ihn auch sofort hereinbat. „Ah, guten Tag, Mr. Longbottom", sagte sie. „Setzen Sie sich."

Der Schattenmagier folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich leicht nervös auf den bequemen Stuhl gegenüber der alten Verwandlungsmeisterin. „Wie Sie wissen, geht es hier darum, über Ihre Berufvorstellungen zu sprechen und Sie somit bei der Fächerwahl im nächsten Jahr zu beraten. Nun, haben Sie schon eine Vorstellung, was Sie gerne tun möchten, wenn Sie die Schule verlassen?"

„Ich…", begann Neville schüchtern. Er fühlte sich, als wäre dies eine der ZAG-Prüfungen. „Also, ich mag Pflanzen. Und daher dachte ich daran, Pflanzen für Zaubertränke anzubauen oder, wenn das nicht geht, zumindest mit welchen zu handeln((5))."

„Ich denke, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Wahl für Sie, Mr. Longbottom", lobte ihn McGonagall, wodurch sich der Gryffindor sichtlich entspannte. „Ich habe bereits wiederholt von Pomona gehört, wie viel Talent Sie für Kräuterkunde besitzen. Nun, natürlich sollten Sie daher mindestens ein E in diesem Fach haben, was Ihnen keine allzu große Mühe bereiten sollte. Allerdings wird bei Kräutermeistern gewöhnlich auch mindestens ein E in Zauberkunst verlangt. In Zauberkunst müssen Sie daher noch etwas besser werden, aber an sich stehen Ihre Chancen nicht schlecht."

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Broschüre, die sie scheinbar schon extra für ihn bereit gelegt hatte und zog einen Zettel daraus hervor. „Wenn Sie es wünschen, könnten Sie auch diesen oder nächsten Sommer schon ein Praktikum machen, um hautnah die Arbeit eines Kräutermeisters zu erleben. Pomona hat mir für Sie eine kleine Liste von solchen gegeben, falls Sie Interesse haben…"

Nach ein paar weiteren Ratschlägen verließ Neville das Büro extrem erleichtert. In Wahrsagen erzählte er Yugi, der selbst sehr nervös war, leise, wie es gewesen war.

Der Kleinste der drei Austauschschüler war mit seinen Geliebten erst ein paar Stunden später an der Reihe, nachdem die Gryffindors alle durch waren. Kaiba war der erste der drei, der seinen Termin hatte. Gegen halb vier ging er in das Büro von Binns. Als er es betrat, sah er, dass der Geist schon auf ihn wartete, während Professor McGonagall an seiner Seite in einem Sessel saß, mit dem Stapel von Informationsbroschüren neben sich. Auch die Großinquisitorin war anwesend und bedachte ihn mit einem ihrer ‚süßen' Lächeln.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Kaiba", begrüßte Binns, der in dieser ihm unbekannten Situation nervöser zu sein schien als alle anderen, den CEO. Dieser erwiderte die Begrüßung mit einem kurzen Nicken und sah den Lehrer abwartend an. Der Geist wirkte überfordert und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Ähm ... ja...", stotterte er unsicher und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was er zu tun hatte. Kaiba starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann ging er zu dem freien Stuhl am Schreibtisch, setzte sich und verschränkte die Arme. Obwohl er schon vorher in dieser Beratung eine Zeitverschwendung vermutet hatte, machte es ihn nicht sehr froh, dies bestätigt zu finden. „Genau. Setzen Sie sich erst einmal… Gut… Also, haben Sie sich schon entschieden, was Sie in Zukunft machen wollen?"

Kaiba zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Soweit es meine Planung vorsieht, werde ich mich dann endlich vollständig auf meine Aufgaben als CEO von Kaiba Corp. konzentrieren können", stellte er kühl fest. „Damit werde ich ziemlich beschäftigt sein."

„Das ist doch sehr gut, dass Sie es schon so genau wissen", erwiderte Binns fröhlich. Dann sah er auf einen Notizzettel, den er anscheinend als Richtlinie für einen möglichen Ablauf des Gespräches bekommen hatte. Etwas unsicher schielte er dann zu McGonagall, bevor er wieder zu Kaiba schaute. „Ähm, ich weiß leider nicht, welche Fächer ich Ihnen da für ihre UTZ-Kurse empfehlen soll, da das in keiner der Broschüren stand. In welcher Branche ist denn Ihr Familienunternehmen tätig?"

„Wir stellen Muggelspielzeug her", erwiderte der CEO, wie immer selbstbewusst. „Aber ich plane momentan eine spezielle Abteilung, die sich auch auf die Fertigung von Zaubererspielzeug bzw. Umwandlung von Muggelspielen in welche für Zauberer spezialisieren wird."

Er war zwar eigentlich noch nicht fertig mit reden, doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, mischte sich Umbridge ein. „Aber Mr. Kaiba", sagte sie mit ihrer honigsüßen Stimme. „Eine solche Firma zu leiten, unterfordert Sie doch sicher. Wollen Sie nicht lieber nach Höherem streben, wie zum Beispiel eine Position im Ministerium. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie extrem gute Chancen auf eine schnelle Karriere hätten. Sie könnten zum Beispiel gleich als Abteilungsleiter beginnen und hätten sich im Nu hochgearbeitet."

McGonagall schnaufte und schaute Umbridge verächtlich an, sagte jedoch nichts. Der CEO bedachte die krötenartige Hexe mit einem mörderischen Blick. „Wollen Sie behaupten, eine Firma, die die beste in ihrer Branche **weltweit** ist, marktführend mit jedem ihrer Produkte, die Filialen und Zweigfirmen überall auf der Welt hat, die zu den zehn gewinnbringendsten Firmen überhaupt gehört, wäre einfach zu führen und dass ich das irgendwem überlassen könnte? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie viel Arbeit es mich gekostet hat, dort zu sein, wo ich jetzt bin?" Seine Stimme war jetzt eiskalt.

„Ähm", erwiderte Umbridge, verlor aber nicht ihr Lächeln, obwohl es doch sehr viel aufgesetzter aussah als vorher und sie nervös schluckte. „Na ja, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich wollte Ihnen nur eine Alternative anbieten…"

„Danke", erwiderte Kaiba, dessen Tonfall und die Art, wie er das Wort förmlich ausspie, deutlich zeigte, wie seine Antwort _wirklich_ gemeint war. „Aber da wir schon beim Thema Ministerium sind. Wissen Sie schon, ob die Anträge bewilligt wurden, die Yami, Yugi und ich in der Bildungsbehörde gestellt haben?"

„Was für Anträge?" fragte Binns neugierig und schaute ebenso wie McGonagall die krötenartige Hexe an.

„Nun", setzte Umbridge an, und in ihrer Stimme war deutlich die Überlegenheit zu hören, die sie empfand, da sie von etwas wusste, was ihre beiden Kollegen bisher noch nicht erfahren hatten. „Mr. Kaiba und unsere anderen beiden hochbegabten Austauschschüler wollen versuchen, die UTZs gleich zusammen mit den ZAGs zu machen." Sie schaute ihn an und setzte eine Miene auf, die anscheinend großzügig-mütterlich sein sollte. „Soweit ich weiß, soll Ihrer Bitte entsprochen werden."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das schaffen?" fragte McGonagall und schaute den CEO besorgt über ihre Brille hinweg an. „Ich weiß zwar, dass Sie sehr gut sind, und ich halte Sie für einen der wenigen Schüler, die bei mir hundertprozentig ein O bekommen werden, aber sind Sie sicher, dass das nicht zu viel ist? Wenn Sie sich ein zu großes Lernpensum auferlegen und deswegen bei der ZAG- oder UTZ-Prüfung schlechter abschneiden, als es Ihren normalen Leistungen gebührt, werden Sie das Ihr Leben lang bereuen."

„Ich glaube eher, ich würde es mein Leben lang bereuen, noch weitere zwei Jahre eine Zaubererschule zu besuchen", erwiderte Kaiba in einem Tonfall, der sein Selbstbewusstsein widerspiegelte und die erfahrene Lehrerin davon überzeugte, dass er von seinem Vorhaben nicht abzubringen war. „Ich werde nicht noch mehr Zeit in Kursen verschwenden, deren Stoff ich sowieso beherrsche."

„In welchen Kursen möchten Sie denn Ihre UTZs machen, wenn ich fragen darf?" wollte McGonagall wissen. „Doch sicher nicht in allen, oder? Ihr Stundenplan ist schließlich recht voll."

„Doch, ich mache sie in allen, die ich zur Zeit besuche", erwiderte der CEO, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„Aber Sie haben nicht einen der Kurse auf UTZ-Niveau besucht", wandte die Lehrerin bestürzt ein. „Halten Sie das wirklich für klug?"

„Ja", antwortete der Braunhaarige. „Ich habe mir von ein paar Siebtklässlern die Aufzeichnungen angesehen, und da war nichts Neues für mich dabei. Ich kenne die Lehrbücher, beherrsche die Zauber, Tränke und habe die praktischen Erfahrungen in allen Bereichen."

„Es ist auf jeden Fall sehr schön, dass Sie so zielstrebig sind", mischte sich nun wieder Binns ein. „Nun, haben Sie denn noch eine Frage?" Der CEO schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nun gut, dann dürfen Sie in Ihren Kurs zurückkehren."

Kaiba erhob sich, neigte kaum merklich seinen Kopf und ging zurück in seinen Unterricht((6)). Auf dem Gang zwei Etagen tiefer begegnete ihm auch schon Yami, der sich auf den Weg zur Beratung gemacht hatte. Sie lächelten einander an und küssten sich kurz, ehe sie beide ihren Weg fortsetzten. Wenig später saß der Besitzer des Millenniumspuzzles würdevoll, wie es sich für einen Pharao gehörte, im Büro des Geschichtslehrers. „Ich habe gehört, auch Sie wollen Ihre UTZs jetzt schon machen?" fragte McGonagall sofort, nachdem der Rotäugige sich gesetzt hatte.

Yami nickte nur und rührte sich nicht. „Ebenfalls in all ihren Fächern?" forschte die alte Lehrerin weiter. Der Pharao nickte erneut. Die Gryffindorhauslehrerin seufzte leise, da sie auch an seiner Miene erkannte, wie ernst es ihm war.

„Und ich halte das für eine ganz ausgezeichnete Idee", verkündete Umbridge mit ihrer ‚liebenswürdigsten' Stimme. „Und wenn Sie dann auch noch gleich im Ministerium anfangen! Stellen Sie sich nur die Schlagzeilen vor: ‚Einer der jüngsten Hogwartsabsolventen aller Zeiten startet Blitzkarriere zum Wohle der Zaubererwelt!' Wäre das nicht wundervoll?"

„Ich bin berühmt genug", erwiderte Yami unbeeindruckt. „Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, in Ihrem Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten. Das ist mir zu langweilig."

„Womit wir beim Thema wären", schaffte es Binns zu sagen, ehe ihm jemand zuvorkam. „Was haben Sie sich denn als Beruf so vorgestellt? Wenn Sie Ihre Noten halten können, stehen Ihnen so ziemlich alle Türen offen."

„Zunächst werde ich meine Laufbahn als Duellant weiterverfolgen", antwortete der Pharao. „Ich konnte bisher viele Spiele nicht wahrnehmen, da Yugis Großvater nicht wollte, dass ich wegen so etwas die Schule vernachlässige, trotz guter Noten."

„Aber Sie werden doch nicht Ihr ganzes Leben mit Spielen verbringen?" fragte Umbridge sofort.

„Dieses Mal muss ich Dolores zustimmen", meinte McGonagall besorgt. „Haben Sie auch schon Pläne für die Zeit, wenn Sie kein Duellant mehr sind, aus welchen Gründen auch immer?"

„Ja", erwiderte der Pharao, seine Worte wohl überlegend, damit er nicht zuviel verriet. „Ich habe mich schon in jungen Jahren zu einem ägyptischen Priester weihen lassen. Dabei habe ich den alten Göttern meiner Heimat einen Schwur geleistet, den ich niemals zu brechen gedenke. Sie gestatten mir zwar gewisse Freiheiten, die andere Priester nicht besitzen, da meine Familie ihnen so lange treu diente, doch ich werde ihren Wünschen folgen, wie es mir bestimmt ist."

Umbridge runzelte ihre Stirn. „Meinen Sie damit so etwas wie diesen merkwürdigen Anubiskult, von dem man in letzter Zeit immer wieder hört, da er Außenstehenden keinen Zutritt in das Innere gewähren will und weil er Werwölfe heilen kann?"

„Ja, das ist ein ägyptischer Kult, dessen Gott ich demzufolge diene", antwortete Yami schlicht.

Umbridge sah so aus, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, doch Binns unterband dies unwissentlich, da er das Wort ergriff. „Das ist ja wundervoll. Vielleicht können Sie mir später noch etwas mehr dazu erzählen. Wir hatten ja schon interessante Unterhaltungen, aber über die Kulte haben wir noch nicht so viel gesprochen. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht Zaubereigeschichte studieren und dann forschen beziehungsweise unterrichten wollen?"

Auf Yamis Gesicht zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln über die halb drängende Frage des Geistes, dessen ganze Existenz durch die Geschichte und ihre Lehre bestimmt wurde. „Ich werde sehen, ob mir noch etwas Zeit für gewisse Beschäftigungen in diesem Bereich bleibt, doch bestimmt nicht hauptberuflich, tut mir leid."

„Na gut", meinte Binns, der diese Aussage, die ja keine Ablehnung von vornherein darstellte, akzeptieren konnte.

Yami verabschiedete sich und ging, woraufhin kurze Zeit später der dritte der Austauschschüler an die Bürotür klopfte. Der Japaner trat schüchtern ein und grüßte höflich. Nachdem er sich auf ein Handzeichen hin gesetzt hatte, war wieder McGonagall diejenige, die das Wort ergriff. „Nun, Mr. Muto, und was haben Sie vor, nachdem Sie in all Ihren Fächern hoffentlich die UTZs gemacht haben?"

„Oh, ich habe nicht vor, meine UTZs in allen Fächern zu machen", erwiderte der Amethystäugige verwundert. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

McGonagall schaute erstaunt und erleichtert auf. In ihren Augen leuchtete die Hoffnung, dass sie sich wenigstens um diesen der drei Smaragdschüler nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen musste und er vielleicht nur einen Kurs vorziehen würde, um seinen Geliebten ein Stück näher zu sein. „Weil Ihre beiden Freunde das so machen, und es so klang, als würden Sie sich anschließen."

„Nun, ich denke, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten recht realistisch einschätzen kann", beruhigte Yugi sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Warum sollte ich einen UTZ in einem Fach anstreben, in dem ich keinen Erfolg haben werde? Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, Wahrsagen nicht als UTZ-Prüfung zu wählen. Auch wenn ich die Theorie verstehe, so besitze ich dennoch kaum Talent für dieses Fach und werde es daher nicht machen."

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sie machen also Ihre UTZs in allem außer Wahrsagen?" Yugi nickte fröhlich. „Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass das nicht überstürzt ist und nicht nur, weil Ihre Freunde es machen?" Yugi nickte erneut, während sein Lächeln nicht eine Sekunde nachließ. „Na gut" hauchte sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihn ein paar Sekunden intensiv gemustert hatte.

„Und was haben Sie nun vor, wenn Sie Hogwarts verlassen?" fragte Binns munter.

Yugi schaute seine Füße an, als wären sie das Interessanteste der Welt. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es noch nicht genau", gab er beschämt zu. „Ich denke, ich werde erst einmal Jii-chan helfen, den Kame-Spieleladen((7)) zu führen. Er ist schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste, und ich will ihn nur ungern lange alleine lassen. Dieses eine Jahr hier war ich oft recht besorgt und daher will ich versuchen, öfter zu Hause zu sein."

„Nun, das ist eine nette Idee", sagte Umbridge, auch wenn Yugi deutlich merkte, dass sie nicht meinte, was sie sagte. „Aber was planen Sie für den Rest ihres Lebens?"

„Was spricht dagegen, den Laden zu übernehmen und weiterzuführen?" fragte der Amethystäugige und schaute Umbridge mit seinen großen, unschuldigen Augen an.

„Sie haben so viele Talente, Mr. Muto", erwiderte die krötenartige Hexe, entschlossen wenigstens einen der drei ins Ministerium zu holen und sich so seine zukünftige Dankbarkeit für ihre Unterstützung zu sichern. „Talente, die nicht vergeudet werden sollten. Von ihren hervorragenden schulischen Leistungen einmal abgesehen, können Sie sehr gut mit Menschen umgehen, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Dazu kommen Sie aus einer bedeutenden Zaubererfamilie, die viele der japanischen Zaubereiminister hervorgebracht hat. Sie könnten sicher in nur wenigen Jahren der jüngste Zaubereiminister der Geschichte werden. Ich bin sicher, Cornelius würde Sie liebend gerne als seinen persönlichen Assistent einstellen, und vielleicht könnten Sie sogar sein Nachfolger werden. Ich könnte Ihnen dabei helfen."

Yugi sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, wenn auch nur, um zumindest höflicherweise den Eindruck zu erwecken, ihren Vorschlag in Erwägung zu ziehen. „Nein danke, Großinquisitorin", sagte er schließlich freundlich. „Ich ziehe es in jedem Fall vor, nach Japan zu gehen."

Bevor Umbridge weiter versuchen konnte, ihn zu überzeugen, mischte sich McGonagall mit strengem, aber besorgt klingendem Tonfall ein. „Schön und gut, Mr. Muto. Aber Sie sollten sich dennoch über Ihre Zukunft ernsthafte Gedanken machen. Dass Sie noch so gar keine Vorstellung haben bis auf den Laden Ihres Großvaters… Haben Sie denn das Informationsmaterial nicht gelesen, das auslag?"

„Doch, schon", erwiderte der Smaragdschüler verlegen. „Aber nichts davon reizte mich über alle Maßen. Zu Anfang hatte ich beispielsweise die Informationen zu dem Heilerberuf in meiner Auswahl. Ich mag es, Menschen zu helfen, und ich denke, ich kann gut mit ihnen umgehen, doch ich denke auch, dass ich jedes Mal sehr stark leiden würde, wenn ich jemandem nicht helfen kann, und das würde mich kaputt machen. Dann überlegte ich, ob ich vielleicht Auror werden sollte. Ein spannender Beruf, keine Frage, aber ich hätte vermutlich bei jedem Einsatz Angst, jemanden zu verletzen. Ministeriumsangestellter in einer anderen Branche? Ich mag Recht und Ordnung, aber ich will mich nicht mit Hexen und Zauberern rumärgern, die meinen, Gesetze würden nicht für sie gelten. Ich würde vermutlich immer wieder ihre Versionen der Geschichten hören und es dann nicht über mich bringen, sie tatsächlich in irgendeiner gerichtlichen Form zu bestrafen, weil ich ihren Standpunkt verstehen kann. Schamane? Ein Traditionsberuf in meiner Familie, aber ich hätte nie eine freie Minute, um mich mal zu entspannen, da die hilfsbedürftigen Geister oft die Schamanen auch selbstständig aufsuchen. Händler von irgendwelchen Zaubergütern? Dann spricht auch nichts dagegen, gleich Jii-chans Laden zu übernehmen, was ich auch sehr gerne tun würde."

„Dann gibt es wirklich gar nichts, was Sie gerne machen würden?" fragte Binns.

„Was ist mit Kräutermeister wie ihr Freund Mr. Longbottom?" fragte McGonagall. „Ich hörte, sie sind auch sehr talentiert im Umgang mit Pflanzen."

„Schon und es macht auch Spaß, aber ich beschäftige mich auch gerne und viel mit anderen Dingen, und ich kann nicht sagen, dass es meine absolute Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist, die ich mein Leben lang tun will", antwortete der Kleinere. „Ich würde auch gerne unterrichten, oder die Beziehungen zwischen magischen Geschöpfen und den Zauberern verbessern. Andererseits spiele ich gerne und bin oft entdeckungsfreudig, so dass ich mir auch vorstellen könnte, Fluchbrecher für Gringotts zu werden, da ich alte Kulturen liebe. Und es gab da noch weitere interessant klingende Berufe, aber wie gesagt, im Moment geht für mich Jii-chan vor. Ich werde weiter darüber nachdenken, doch ich bin der Meinung, dass ich mich da nicht allzu sehr hetzen muss."

„Ja, da haben Sie wohl Recht", seufzte McGonagall. „Und immerhin scheint es ja Dinge zu geben, die Sie in die engere Auswahl nehmen und die Sie machen können, falls Sie die erforderlichen UTZs wirklich am Ende des Schuljahres bekommen."

„Heißt das, die Beratung ist jetzt zu Ende?" fragte Yugi und schaute die drei Professoren hoffnungsvoll an. Als diese nickten, strahlte er sie an, verabschiedete sich und lief eilig zu seinen Geliebten zurück.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Das ist eine Zauberkarte, die ich hübsch finde und daher einfügen wollte. … Auch wenn sie wieder mal nicht wirklich eine solche Funktion hat (ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich sie nur in Englisch habe)… Eigentlich bewirkt sie, dass man in die Handkarten des Gegners schauen kann und ein Spiritmonster auf den Friedhof schicken darf.

((2)) Ein Effektmonster, das beim ‚Flippen' eine Zauberkarte zerstören kann. ATK 300/DEF 300

((3)) Annuket: Die gibt es für Harry auf den Seiten 770-783. Hat das nicht eine wundervolle Szene Umbridge vs McGonagall?  
Magician: Ooooooh ja. Und McGonagall ist definitiv die Siegerin! ‚lach' Ich liebe es.

((4)) Bei Harry hat es wohl das ganze letzte Wochenende gedauert, aber Yami, Yugi und Kaiba haben mehr anzuschauen, da bei ihnen, wie gesagt, die japanischen Sachen dazukommen.

((5)) Ehrlich gesagt haben wir in den Büchern nicht gefunden, was Neville tatsächlich werden will. Falls es doch irgendwo steht und von dem hier abweicht bitte ich um Entschuldigung.

((6)) Annuket: Apropos, falls es jemand merkt, ja hier ist schon wieder ein Problem mit meinem Stundenplan. Montag von 14-16 Uhr hätten Sie eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ergo könnte Umbridge gar nicht dabei sein. Anderseits könnte sie in diesem Fall auch nicht bei Harry gewesen sein, der um halb drei hatte. Ich lasse es also so und hoffe, es stört niemanden. Entschuldigung auf jeden Fall.  
Magician: Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass Frau Rowling bei den Stundenplänen schlampig gearbeitet hat. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass sie sich da überhaupt keine Gedanken drüber gemacht hat.  
Annuket: Aber ich auf jeden Fall und es könnte hier ja auch ein Fehler von mir sein, da ich an den Stunden mit den Zeiten falsch rangegangen bin bzw. da ich ja ohnehin noch Umbridge für die Schattenmagier mit in die Berufsberatung reinquetschen musste. Harry sieht sie ja kurze Zeit später in VgdK wieder.

((7)) Annuket: Auch wenn es vermutlich jeder weiß, ‚Kame' ist das japanische Wort für Schildkröte. … Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, warum Sugoroku seinen Laden so genannt hat. … Hat das was mit dem Alter zu tun? Weil Schildkröten so einen Ruf haben, sehr langlebig zu sein?  
Magician: Vielleicht fand er den Namen einfach lustig? Oder er mag Schildkröten. Muss ja nicht unbedingt einen tieferen Sinn haben.  
Annuket: Hätte ja sein können. Du weißt ja oft solche Dinge.

Annuket: So, das war's auch schon. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Mal sehen, wann wir das nächste Kapitel updaten können. Die Rohfassung ist auf jeden Fall fertig, und ich habe sie Magician geschickt. Es ist auch wieder recht lang und die nächsten zwei Wochen werde ich durch Arbeit und Uni nicht viel Zeit haben und Magician sicher auch nicht (wobei sie ja da die Hauptarbeit hat…), also mal sehen, wann wir das schaffen. Bis dann also.


	35. Kapitel34: Ein schwarzer Tag für Snape

Annuket: Hier sind wir also wieder mal mit einem neuen Kapitel. Es treibt nicht wirklich die Gesamthandlung voran, aber ich hatte vor langer Zeit die Idee dazu, und Magician fand, dass ich das ruhig schreiben kann. Et voila, das neue Kapitel. Zunächst aber natürlich ganz lieben Dank an meine beiden Reviewer. Vielen Dank für deine Treue, Dax.  
An Heavenfly: Gut, dass du nichts gegen Luna-Neville hast. Die sind eines der wenigen Hetero-Paare, die ich (literarisch, denn in der Realität ist mir das meistens ziemlich egal) akzeptiere. Was die Osterferien betrifft, so waren sie mir auch nie aufgefallen, und ich glaube, Frau Rowling erwähnt sie auch nur in Band 5, da Harry & Co. sich auf die ZAGs vorbereiten müssen. … Das sie nur in Band 5 meiner Meinung nach vorkommen, erklärt allerdings, warum die meisten von diesen Ferien nichts mitbekommen, da diesen Band nach meiner Erfahrung nur wenige ertragen können. Ich mag die Berufsberatung, wobei andere vielleicht viel bessere Ideen gehabt hätten. Ignorieren wollte ich diesen Abschnitt auf jeden Fall nicht (wieder etwas, was im Film nicht kam... 'seufz' Warum immer die guten Sachen?). Was Yami dabei betrifft, denke ich, er ist Umbridge gegenüber zu überlegen, als dass er ihr wegen so etwas sein Geheimnis anvertrauen würde (aber du hast Recht, ihr geschocktes Gesicht wäre toll gewesen 'träum').  
So, nun aber zum Disclaimer. Da Professor Snape wieder so viel vorkommt, darf er ihn machen.  
Snape 'sieht nicht sehr begeistert aus': Darum haben Sie mich hierher geschleift? 'Annuket nickt' Und wenn ich nicht will?  
Annuket 'etwas verstimmt': Dann ändere ich das Ende des Kapitels.  
Snape: Das würden Sie nicht wagen.  
Annuket 'grinst fies': Nicht dauerhaft, aber vielleicht könnte ich es bis zum nächsten Kapitel in die Länge ziehen…  
Snape 'schaut sie böse an': Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. So, zufrieden?  
Annuket: Ja, danke. Und nun husch auf Ihre Position.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)  
_Blabla _Parsel

**Kapitel 34: Ein schwarzer Tag für Snape**

Nur etwa eine Stunde nach Yugis Berufsberatung herrschte in Hogwarts wieder einmal Chaos. Erneut waren die Schuldigen die Weasley-Zwillinge, die in diesen Minuten eine neue Hogwartslegende schufen. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, einen ganzen Schulkorridor im Ostflügel in einen Sumpf zu verwandeln, machten sie einen –wie die Schüler es später bewundernd nannten- ‚Weasley'((1)).

Durch die Welle von Streichen, die dem frühzeitigen und überraschenden Schulabgang der beiden Rothaarigen folgte, wurde das Leben für alle in Hogwarts relativ chaotisch. Dennoch versuchten die Lehrer, ihren Unterrichtsstoff, so gut es ging, zu vermitteln, da die Abschlussprüfungen schon sehr nahe waren.

Etwa eine Woche nach den Osterferien schließlich entsprach Snape der Bitte, die Schüler als ZAG-Vorbereitung einen Zaubertrank alleine brauen zu lassen, ganz so als wären sie in der Prüfung. Er ließ die Schüler einzeln sitzen und trug ihnen auf, einen Hamlett-Trank zu brauen, der zum Kurieren von Erkältungen gedacht war. Auf jedem Platz war außerdem eine Unmenge verschiedener Zutaten ausgebreitet, aus denen die Fünftklässler die richtigen und die korrekte Menge derselben bestimmen mussten. Im Gegensatz zur echten Prüfung aber ging der Lehrer durch die Klasse und gab bei vielen Schülern Laute des Missfallens von sich, auch wenn er sich sonst zurückhielt. Nach etwa der Hälfte der Doppelstunde wurde der Unterricht jedoch jäh unterbrochen, da aus der zweiten Reihe eine Explosion zu hören war.

Wutschnaubend drehte sich Snape um und sprach einen Zauber, der die Luft um die ersten Plätze von dem feuerroten Rauch reinigte, der diese umgab. Eher beiläufig stellte er fest, dass Neville stark hustete. Dann jedoch zuckte der Zaubertrankmeister zusammen, als er sah, dass auch Yami, Yugi und Kaiba stark husteten und anscheinend etwas von dem Rauch abbekommen hatten. Er wusste einfach, dass das Ärger geben würde. 'Hoffentlich machen sie mich nicht dafür verantwortlich', dachte er bei sich, während er zu ihnen eilte.

Zum Glück hatte er Neville für das Übungsbrauen in die vordere Ecke gesetzt, so dass nicht noch mehr Schüler beeinträchtig waren von was auch immer der Tollpatsch falsch gemacht hatte. Der Lehrer hoffte inständig, dass der Trank nicht genau das Gegenteil bewirkt und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie eine Erkältung bekamen…. Oder Schlimmeres.

Yami und Kaiba, die er zuerst erreichte, weil sie außen in der zweiten Reihe gesessen hatten, legte er behutsam jeweils eine seiner Hände auf die Schulter. „Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Mr. Muto und Mr. Kaiba?" fragte er und klang wirklich ein wenig besorgt.

Die beiden schauten ihn an, nur noch leicht hustend. Sofort als er ihnen in die Augen sah, wich er zurück. Ihre Blicke hatten sich in diesem kurzen Moment verändert und waren nun eindeutig zu glänzend für seinen Geschmack. Die beiden jungen Männer machten auf ihn den Eindruck, als hätten sie gerade erkannt, dass er ihre große Liebe oder so etwas in der Art war. „J-Ja, Professor Snape", sagte Yami schnurrend und schaute ihn lüstern an. „Aber es könnte mir fantastisch gehen, wenn Sie mich Yami nennen würden und ich Sie Severus nennen darf…"

Snape versuchte leicht panisch, noch einige Schritte weiter zurückzuweichen. Die Art und Weise, wie sein rotäugiger Schüler ‚Severus' betont hatte, ließ ihn schaudern. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, _Mr. Muto_", erwiderte er und versuchte dabei, so streng und fest wie möglich zu klingen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang.

„Genau", sagte die Stimme des CEOs zufrieden von der anderen Seite. „Verkauf dich nicht unter Wert, Serverus", fuhr er vertraut fort und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, um das 'Du' zu bitten. Dann schloss er den erschrockenen Lehrer in eine fordernde Umarmung. „Warum er, wenn ich dir so viel mehr bieten kann…"

Während Snape noch seinen Schock zu überwinden versuchte, standen die restlichen Schüler des Zaubertrankkurses mit offenen Mündern um sie herum und schauten zu, wie der große Japaner ihren Lehrer am Ohr leckte. Dieser stieß den CEO entsetzt weg, der darüber nicht sehr glücklich war, dank Yami aber von dem Zaubertrankmeister abgelenkt wurde, da sich der Rotäugige zwischen Snape und Kaiba stellte und sich mit letzterem ein Blickduell lieferte. „Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen", fuhr der Lehrer die Klasse an. „Unterbrechen Sie ihre Arbeit, sobald die Vorgaben für den Trank es erlauben! Sie können in der nächsten Stunde damit fortfahren. Unser Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Gehen Sie schon einmal zum Mittagessen und entschuldigen Sie Ihre Mitschüler danach in ihrer nächsten Stunde, falls erforderlich. Ich werde sie auf die Krankenstation bringen und zusehen, dass sie schnellstmöglich wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen können."

Zufrieden sah Snape, dass die restlichen Schüler ihre Tränke für die nächste Stunde präparieren und ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Er drehte sich wieder zu den Schattenmagiern um und da Yami und Kaiba für den Moment noch beschäftigt waren, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, sich nach Neville und Yugi umzuschauen und zu sehen, ob diese beiden Hilfe benötigten. Neville schaute verträumt einen Punkt zwischen Wand und Decke an, als ob er etwas sehen konnte, was die anderen nicht sahen. Doch als der Lehrer zu Yugi blickte, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Der Junge mit den amethystfarbenen Augen küsste Draco Malfoy gerade äußerst leidenschaftlich. Der blonde Zauberer schien sich noch nicht einmal groß zu wehren.

Sofort schritt Snape ein. „Bitte reißen Sie sich zusammen", befahl er gebieterisch und stieß die beiden auseinander.

„Bitte trennen Sie uns nicht", flehte Yugi verzweifelt und versuchte, in die Arme des Blonden zurückzukommen.

„Dazu ist jetzt nicht die Zeit, wir müssen auf die Krankenstation", sagte der Braumeister.

„Krankenstation?" fragte Yugi mit einem andeutungsvollen Blick auf Malfoy, und dieser grinste lüstern zurück. „Ok…"

Allerdings konnte der Lehrer nicht darauf eingehen, da ihm plötzlich Yami von hinten ins Ohr schnurrte. „Darf ich mit?" Snape zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Der Rotäugige stand so dicht hinter ihm, dass der Tränkemeister sich fragte, wie er das geschafft hatte, ohne dass er es merkte.

„Du gehst keinesfalls ohne mich, Severus!" sagte der CEO bestimmt. „Ich vertraue diesen hormongesteuerten Jungs nicht, mit dir zu gehen, ohne die Situation auszunutzen und nicht schon auf dem Weg in irgendeinem abgelegenen Raum über dich herzufallen."

Das Funkeln in den blauen Augen, das genau das implizierte, was er gerade als Absicht den anderen unterstellt hatte, gefiel Snape überhaupt nicht, doch er entschied sich, dieses und die letzten Worte des Japaners zu ignorieren. „Ich bestehe sogar darauf, dass Sie mitgehen", gab Snape mit knirschenden Zähnen zurück. „Aber holen Sie auch Mr. Longbotton."

„Oh, ein Sechser?" fragte Yami, und seine Hand wanderte über die Taille des Lehrers. „Und dann noch im Krankenflügel? Wie aufregend…"

„Solange du dabei bist und es wünschst, teile ich auch mit den anderen", stimmte Kaiba hastig zu, um sicherzugehen, dass er wenigstens ‚ein Stück des Kuchens' abbekam, wenn schon nicht den ganzen. Er trat näher und schickte seine Hand ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft.

Snape ließ Yugi und Draco los, um die Hände der anderen beiden aufzuhalten. „Holen Sie einfach Longbotton und folgen Sie mir auf die Krankenstation!" befahl er in einem leicht resignierten Tonfall.

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass nicht wenige der anderen Schüler zwar ihre Sachen gepackt hatten, die Szene vor sich aber noch immer gebannt beobachteten. Snape funkelte sie böse an. „Und worauf warten Sie noch? Ich sagte raus!"

Augenblicklich folgten die aufgeschreckten Schüler der Anweisung und hasteten aus dem Zaubertrankklassenraum, gefolgt von ihrem Tränkemeister. Dieser hatte enorme Mühe damit, Malfoy und Yugi auseinander zu halten, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihm folgten, gleichzeitig Neville hinter sich herzuziehen, der total neben sich zu sein schien und weiterhin versuchte, den Punkt hinter sich an der Wand nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, und außerdem Kaiba und Yami auf Abstand zu halten.

Sobald das Klassenzimmer leer war, versiegelte Snape es und machte sich dann mit den fünf Schülern im Schlepptau eiligst auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Obwohl sie nur etwa zehn Minuten brauchten, kam es dem Lehrer wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel, und der Tränkemeister wies die Schüler an, in dem großen Bettensaal zu warten. Danach ging er in das Büro von Madame Pomfrey, die gerade ältere Tränke in ihrem Schrank auf ihre Haltbarkeit überprüfte. Er berichtete ihr kurz, was geschehen war.

Als die beiden aus dem Büro traten, sahen sie zunächst Yami und Kaiba, die versuchten, sich gegenseitig mit Blicken in die Knie zu zwingen. Als die beiden jedoch Snape und die Schulkrankenschwester bemerkten, richteten sich ihre Blicke, die mörderisch waren, auf letztere. Diese ließ sich davon aber nicht allzu sehr beeindrucken, sondern scheuchte die beiden weiter in den Saal hinein. „Setzen Sie sich auf das Bett dort", wies sie sie an und deutete auf das neben dem, auf dem sich gerade Yugi und Draco leidenschaftlich küssten.

„Und Sie beide, Mr. Muto und Mr. Malfoy", rief die alte Frau aufgebracht. „Auseinander!"

Die beiden sahen sie jedoch nur kurz an und machten dann einfach weiter, und so benutzte Madame Pomfrey einen Zauber, um sie zu trennen. Dann ignorierte sie den Blonden und den Amethystäugigen, die sich herzzerreißende Blicke zuwarfen, um sich zunächst um Kaiba und Yami zu kümmern. Nach mehreren Diagnose- und Analysezaubern sowie einer Menge Fragen der Krankenschwester, wollte Snape schließlich wissen, was los war. „Und?"

Madame Pomfrey nahm ihn beiseite, was sowohl dem Blau- als auch dem Rotäugigen ein Grollen entlockte, und sagte: „Nun, Professor, wie Sie schon vermutet haben, stehen sie unter Wirkung eines Liebeszaubers allein durch das Einatmen des Rauches. Doch nicht nur das: Sie können sich nicht an echte Gefühle dieser Art, die sie einmal für andere hatten, erinnern und ihre Lust für gewisse Aktivitäten steigert sich durch die Wirkung des Trankes auch immens."

„Ja", erwiderte Snape ungeduldig. Soviel war ihm auch klar, da er bei der Untersuchung gerade zugegen gewesen war. „Aber was für einen Gegentrank soll ich brauen? Ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, was Longbottom falsch gemacht haben könnte, um auf der Grundlage des Hamlett-Trankes und den gegebenen Zutaten _das_ zu bewirken."

„Nun", antwortete die Schulschwester. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es auch nicht. Zudem kenne ich nur einen Heilexperten in Sachen Liebeszauber und –tränke, dem ich eine schnelle Lösung zutrauen würde, aber soweit ich dem Tagespropheten letzten Monat entnehmen konnte, ist er überraschend an Herzversagen gestorben."

Die Miene des Zaubertrankmeisters versteinerte. „Und was schlagen Sie jetzt vor zu tun?"

„Wir müssen herausbekommen, was in dem Trank nun letztendlich enthalten war, und dann müssen Sie dementsprechend ein Gegenmittel brauen", erwiderte die Schwester ernst. „Sie sind schließlich unserer Zaubertrankmeister. Oh, und da wir gerade dabei sind, vergessen Sie nicht, auch gleich die Tränke nachzubrauen, um die ich Sie vor drei Tagen bat. Und nun lassen Sie uns versuchen, die Zutaten zu erfahren."

Sie wartete gar nicht erst die Antwort des schwarzhaarigen Lehrers ab, sondern wandte sich wieder ihren Patienten zu. Während Snape nach einem weiteren, körperliches Vergnügen versprechenden Blick von Yami und Kaiba sein Leben verfluchte, trennte die erzürnte Madame Pomfrey erneut Yugi und Malfoy. „Wie sind die beiden nur wieder zueinander gekommen?" murmelte sie dabei.

Mit einem kleinen Diagnosezauber vergewisserte sie sich, dass es den beiden aber, abgesehen von dem Liebeszauber, gut ging, wobei sie feststellte, dass die Dosis, die der Blonde abbekommen hatte, bei weitem geringer war als die der anderen. Daher vermutete sie, dass der Slytherin nur den Rauch eingeatmet hatte, den Yugi ausgehustet hatte. Nachdem sie ihre Untersuchung dieser beiden beendet hatte, wandte sie sich Neville zu, der verträumt aus dem Fenster schaute. „Mr. Longbottom?" fragte Madame Pomfrey, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, während sie auch ihn schnell untersuchte. Sie musste ihn dreimal ansprechen und dazu noch auf seine Schulter tippen, ehe er sie missmutig anschaute.

„Mr. Longbottom", wiederholte sie noch einmal. „Können Sie mir sagen, was Sie in Ihren Trank getan haben?"

„Trank?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja, der, der im Unterricht vor Ihnen explodiert ist", fuhr Snape ungeduldig dazwischen.

„Oh, stimmt, ich erinnere mich wage. Wir hatten ja Zaubertränke", erwiderte der Gryffindor verträumt.

Die Brauen des Zaubertrankmeisters zogen sich gefährlich zusammen, als der Schüler sich anschickte, wieder aus dem Fenster zu schauen, anstatt auf die erste Frage zu antworten. „Nun? Was haben Sie in den Trank getan?" fragte er scharf.

„Oh…", erwiderte Neville, „ich weiß nicht genau. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war etwas abgelenkt im Kurs."

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?" fauchte Snape. „Es war absolut still, und ich war nicht einmal in Ihrer Nähe während der ganzen Zeit, weil ich Sie ja angeblich immer ablenke!"

„Schon", erwiderte Neville mit errötendem Gesicht. Seine nächsten Worte waren so leise, dass die Schwester und der Lehrer sie kaum hören konnten. „Aber Luna hatte gerade Kräuterkunde. Wie sie mit den Bubotublern umgeht… Haa… Ich bin ja so neidisch auf die. Ich will auch so von ihr angefasst werden… Oder mich wenigstens mit ihr zusammen um die Turtops in Gewächshaus 10 kümmern. Die sind in dem Alter so stimulierend…"

Snape und Madame Pomfrey warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. „Und woher wollen Sie wissen, was Miss Lovegood im Gewächshaus gemacht hat, wenn Sie im Kerker Zaubertränke hatten?" erkundigte sich die Schulkrankenschwester, den letzten Teil seiner Aussage ignorierend, auch wenn ihr Gesicht leicht errötete in Erinnerung an das, was sie über Turtops wusste.

Neville schaute sie verwundert an, wobei sein Gesicht trotzdem nicht die rote Farbe verlor. „Na, ich habe sie mit meinem Auge im Geist beobachtet."

„Sicher", meinte Madame Pomfrey nur mit ihrer ‚geduldigen Beruhigungsstimme'. Sie vollführte noch einmal verschiedene Diagnosezauber, während derer Neville wieder anfing, seinen Tagträumen nachzuhängen. Als sie sich von dem Gryffindor abwandte, flüsterte sie Snape zu: „Diese Wahnvorstellungen könnten vielleicht davon kommen, dass er eine andere Dosis von dem Rauch abbekommen hat als die Herren Muto und Mr. Kaiba. Ich dachte zunächst, er könnte etwas von dem explodierten Kessel abbekommen haben, aber ich konnte keine Verletzungen feststellen."

Snape bezweifelte diese Erklärung, da er wusste, dass Neville viel Zeit mit den drei Austauschschülern verbrachte, die in seinen Augen mindestens ebenso sehr ein Magnet für Schwierigkeiten waren wie ein gewisser grünäugiger Gryffindor und seine Freunde, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Die Schulkrankenschwester schien auch keine Erwiderung zu erwarten, da sie sich sofort, nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, zu Yugi und Malfoy umdrehte, um auch sie zu befragen.

Nachdem die entrüstete Schwester die beiden ein weiteres Mal getrennt hatte und auch keiner von ihnen ihr sagen konnte, was schiefgelaufen war, meinte sie an Snape gewandt: „Ich fürchte, alles, was ich tun kann, ist, meinen Patienten etwas Blut abzunehmen, das Sie dann untersuchen müssen, um die Bestandteile des Trankes herauszufinden und dann dementsprechend ein Gegenmittel zu brauen."

„So etwas kann Monate dauern!" erwiderte Snape entsetzt und aufgebracht. „Sie kennen meine Abneigungen gegen Liebestränke. Ich habe mich nie mehr als unbedingt nötig mit ihnen befasst, und sämtliche Bestandteile eines unbekannten Trankes herauszufinden, ist schon für einen Kenner eine langwierige Angelegenheit, selbst wenn er die zur Verfügung stehenden Zutaten kennt. Sollen die etwa so bleiben bis dahin?"

„Nun, wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nicht von selbst nachlässt, werden sie wohl solange so bleiben", antwortete Madame Pomfrey. „Ich schlage also vor, dass Sie sich schnell an die Arbeit machen."

Nachdem die Schwester Neville und Malfoy Blut abgenommen hatte und gerade bei Yugi war, öffnete sich plötzlich hinter ihnen die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Verwundert blickten sich der Lehrer und die Krankenschwester um und sahen, dass Luna hereingeschwebt kam. „Miss Lovegood?" fragte die ältere Frau erstaunt. „Sind Sie verletzt?"

„Nein" erwiderte die blonde Ravenclaw verträumt. „Ich wollte nur Neville zum Essen abholen. Er kann doch mitkommen, oder?"

„Ähm, nun ja", erwiderte die Schwester unsicher und sah von Luna zu Neville und wieder zurück zu Luna. Dann ging sie zu ihr und flüsterte dem Mädchen zu, während dieses seinen Blick nicht von dem es anschmachtenden Gryffindor nahm: „An sich bin ich erst einmal mit ihm fertig, aber er hat etwas von einem Liebestrank abbekommen, und ich fürchte, dass Sie das Ziel seines Verlangens sind. Ich halte es also für keine gute Idee, wenn Sie mit ihm allein sind."

„Darüber brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen", antwortete Luna. „Er wird mir nichts antun. Erstens ist er ein Gentleman, und zweitens sind wir Partner und da ich der Yami in unserer Beziehung bin, kann er mich nicht überwältigen. Hikaris machen selten den ersten Schritt."

Der Blick Madame Pomfreys zeigte deutlich, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Luna redete, doch entschied sie sich nach kurzem Zögern dazu, nicht weiter nachzufragen, da sie wusste, dass das Mädchen seit seinem ersten Schuljahr ständig merkwürdige Geschichten verbreitete. „Nun gut, aber ich rate dennoch zur Vorsicht", sagte die Schulkrankenschwester schließlich.

Luna lächelte ihr zu und ging zu Neville, der sie schüchtern und mit leicht geröteten Wangen anstarrte. Nachdem sie ihm ihre Hand angeboten hatte, nahm er sie behutsam und folgte ihr aus der Krankenstation. Währenddessen hatte die Schwester auch Yami und Kaiba Blut abgenommen und gab es Snape, der den Austausch zwischen der Ravenclaw und dem Gryffindor beobachtet hatte und nun zusah, wie sie Hand in Hand hinausgingen.

„Können Sie denen nicht irgendein Schlafmittel geben?" fragte der Hauslehrer der Slytherin Madam Pomfrey flehend, da er, als er die Proben entgegennahm, erneut die Blicke von Yami und Kaiba gesehen hatte. „Damit sie nichts anstellen und mich ablenken, so lange ich versuche, ein Gegenmittel zu finden."

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Professor", erwiderte die Krankenschwester missbilligend. „Erstens können wir sie nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit schlafen lassen, da sie bald Prüfungen haben, zweitens zählen Schlaf- und Beruhigungstränke zu denen, die sie mir nachbrauen sollten, da ich ohnehin nur noch sieben Fläschchen habe, und außerdem sind das nur Kinder! Sie als Hauslehrer von Slytherin werden doch wohl mit zwei verliebten Teenagern fertig werden. Sie können die Krankenstation jetzt verlassen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und marschierte zurück in ihr Büro, um weiter ihre Vorräte zu kontrollieren. Snape schaute ihr wie versteinert nach. Plötzlich schlangen sich ein paar starke Arme um ihn und ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihm, dass es Yami war. „Endlich ist sie weg", flüsterte der Pharao in das Ohr des Tränkemeisters, dem nie bewusst gewesen war, wie empfindlich dieses Körperteil war.

„Ja", stimmte Kaiba, der Yami durch einen gezielten Stoß hatte zur Seite schubsen können und nun in Snapes anderes Ohr flüsterte, zu. „Und Neville sind wir auch losgeworden. Warum gehen wir nicht in deine Räumlichkeiten, Serverus, damit wir beide allein sein kön-?"

Das letzte Wort des Blauäugigen war schon nicht mehr vollständig, da Yami ihn nun seinerseits geschubst hatte und ihn nun anfunkelte. „Severus gehört mir", zischte er wütend.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", erwiderte Kaiba ebenso wütend.

Der Zaubertranklehrer überlegte kurz, dass es gut wäre, wenn die beiden sich gegenseitig ablenken würden, doch spürte er, dass die Magie um sie herum angespannter wurde. Schon wenn die beiden mit Zaubern gegeneinander kämpfen würden, wäre das sicher nicht ohne Gefahr für andere und vermutlich die ganze Schule, erkannte Snape. „Mr. Muto und Mr. Kaiba", sagte er daher nach kurzer fieberhafter Überlegung. „Wenn Sie magisch oder physisch miteinander kämpfen, werde ich Ihnen das nie verzeihen und dann auch nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihnen wechseln."

„Dann entscheide dich für einen von uns und zwar für mich", verlangte Kaiba gebieterisch.

„Warum sollte er dich nehmen, wenn er mich haben kann?" mischte sich Yami ein.

„Ruhe. Ich werde mich für keinen von Ihnen entscheiden!" sagte Snape mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. Dann kam ihm eine Idee, wie er Yami und Kaiba beschäftigen und gleichzeitig dafür sorgen konnte, dass sie ihn später, wenn sie wieder normal waren, nicht aus Zorn aufsuchen würden. „Ich zweifle an der Aufrichtigkeit Ihrer Gefühle. Sie suchen nur nach einem Grund, miteinander zu kämpfen."

„Das stimmt nicht", rief der Pharao entsetzt. Kaiba und er sahen den Tränkemeister nun verzweifelt an, ihn still anflehend, ihnen zu sagen, wie sie ihn überzeugen konnten.

„Nun, wenn ich Ihnen glauben soll, dann müssen Sie zusammenarbeiten", antwortete der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, innerlich erleichtert, dass sein Vorhaben aufzugehen schien. „Ich will, dass Sie dafür sorgen, dass Mr. Malfoy und der andere Mr. Muto nicht mehr ihren Gelüsten nachgeben können."

Kaiba und Yami wechselten einen misstrauischen Blick miteinander. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte der erste schließlich. „Du bist doch nicht an einem oder an beiden interessiert, oder?"

„Nein", erwiderte Snape empört, der sich schon bei der Vorstellung extrem unwohl fühlte. „Aber leider stehen die beiden unter einem Liebeszauber und da man vermutlich mich dafür verantwortlich machen würde, wenn sie diese erzwungenen Gefühle ausleben, brauche ich jemanden, der die beiden auseinander hält."

„Na gut" sagte Yami mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen. „Kein Problem. Aber natürlich verlange ich eine Bezahlung."

Ehe Snape reagieren konnte, hatte der Pharao ihn an sich gedrückt, sein Gesicht zu sich hinuntergezogen und küsste ihn fordernd auf den Mund. Geschockt öffnete der Lehrer seine Lippen und gestattete so unwillentlich das Eindringen der fremden Zunge. Der Kuss wurde schnell von einem grollenden Kaiba beendet, der nun seinerseits den geschockten Zustand des Tränkemeisters ausnutzte und ebenfalls einen kleinen Kuss stahl, den nun Yami unterbrach.

Dann leckten sich beide über die Lippen, bevor sie Yugi und Malfoy trennten und mit den beiden im Schlepptau den Krankenflügel verließen. Bis sie draußen waren, war Snape zu geschockt, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als starr dazustehen. Als die Tür sich hinter den Schülern schloss, sank er schließlich zu Boden und starrte ein paar Minuten nur vor sich hin, ehe er wieder auf die Blutproben in seiner Hand aufmerksam wurde, um die er sich kümmern sollte, wenn er diese Situation schnellstmöglich bereinigen wollte.

Mit zitternden Beinen erhob er sich und eilte, so schnell es ihm möglich war, in das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Er dankte im Stillen jeder überirdischen Macht, dass er an diesem Tag nur noch die Sechst- und Siebtklässler hatte, die durchaus in der Lage waren, die Anweisungen an der Tafel zu befolgen, ohne dass er sie ständig kontrollieren und verbessern musste. Daher war er zuversichtlich, dass er zumindest die Zusammensetzung des Trankes noch am selben Tag herausfinden würde, auch wenn der schwierigere Teil, nämlich die Analyse, wie welche Zutat mit den anderen reagiert hatte, und dann das Schaffen des Gegenmittels, wesentlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Somit widmete Snape sich in den nächsten Stunden, mit nur kurzen Unterbrechungen, um die beiden Kurse anzuweisen und um zwei knappe Kontrollgänge zu machen, der Trankanalyse. Erst etwa in der Mitte der letzten Doppelstunde, die er geben musste, wurde er in seiner Arbeit gestört, da die UTZ-Schüler zu tuscheln angefangen hatten. Irritiert darüber, dass die sonst ruhigen und fleißigen Schüler so etwas in seinem Unterricht wagten, schaute er auf und war schon im Begriff, gereizt zu fragen, was ihr Problem sei, als er es, oder besser sie, auch schon entdeckte. Offensichtlich waren Yami und Kaiba in seine Klasse gekommen und beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen. Als sie sahen, dass er sie anschaute, warfen sie ihm verführerische Blicke zu.

„Zurück an Ihre Arbeit" befahl der Tränkemeister den Siebtklässlern, die auch prompt gehorchten, und nur ein oder zwei ganz mutige und sehr neugierige wagten es ab und an, zu ihrem Lehrer und den Austauschschülern zu lugen.

Letzterer winkte die beiden Fünftklässler zu sich heran und als sie bei ihm waren, flüsterte er gereizt: „Was machen Sie hier?"

Yami und Kaiba wechselten einen kurzen Blick, ehe der Blauäugige dem Kleineren zunickte, und dieser an Snape gewandt antwortete: „Seto und ich hatten vor kurzem eine Aussprache und wollten dir das Ergebnis mitteilen."

Als der Tränkemeister nur verständnislos von einem zum anderen schaute, fuhr der CEO fort: „Wir haben uns deine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen und entschieden, dass es kein Wunder ist, dass du keinen von uns bevorzugst, da du unsere Stärken und Schwächen nicht kennst. Daher haben wir uns entschieden, dass es erst einmal das Beste ist, wenn du uns besser kennenlernst und dann entscheidest. Bis dahin werden wir eine Dreierbeziehung mit dir führen."

Der Blick des Lehrers verfinsterte sich. „Und warum sollte ich mich darauf einlassen? Sie erfüllen schließlich nicht einmal eine kleine Aufgabe für mich. Ich dachte, Sie hatten mir versprochen, auf ihre beiden Mitschüler Acht zu geben, und nun vernachlässigen Sie das nach nur zweieinhalb Stunden."

„Ach", winkte Yami ab. „Yugi und Draco können im Moment nichts miteinander tun, da wir jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben, und da können sie natürlich nichts miteinander machen, da sie viel zu weit auseinander sitzen."

„Das wird ja immer besser", fauchte Snape. „Dann schwänzen Sie also auch noch Unterricht und sogar den der momentanen Schulleiterin."

„Keine Sorge, sie hat es uns erlaubt", erwiderte Kaiba. „Der Kurs ist ohnehin fast leer wegen all den Schülern, die die Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien essen und da wir ihr mehrfach bewiesen haben, dass wir das, was sie an Stoff vermittelt, bereits wissen, hat sie uns erlaubt zu gehen, als wir ihr sagten, dass wir dich noch etwas zu einem Trank fragen wollten."

„Ja, und da wir nun also noch ein bisschen Zeit für uns haben, während Draco und Yugi im Unterricht festsitzen, sollten wir die Zeit für angenehme Dinge nutzen, findest du nicht?" schnurrte Yami.

„Ich habe aber keine Zeit für so etwas, weder jetzt noch in naher Zukunft", erklärte Snape fest. „Wie Sie sehen, muss ich im Moment meine Klasse beaufsichtigen, den Liebestrank analysieren und ein Gegenmittel finden und dann verlangt Madame Pomfrey auch noch Nachschub für viele ihrer Tränke im Krankenflügel, für die ich sogar noch einige Zutaten brauche. Also tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und lassen Sie mich meine Arbeit machen."

Kaiba grinste anerkennend. „Eine gute Einstellung", erklärte er. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Ich bin vollkommen deiner Meinung."

Mit Erleichterung sah der Zaubertrankmeister, dass die beiden ohne weitere Diskussion sein Klassenzimmer verließen. Mit einem finsteren Blick durch die Reihen der Siebtklässler vergewisserte er sich, dass diese sich gemäß seiner Anweisung mit ihren Tränken beschäftigten, woraufhin er sich auch wieder seiner Analyse widmete.

Auch nachdem der Unterricht beendet war und die letzten Schüler nach dem Säubern ihrer Plätze gegangen waren, arbeitete der Professor fieberhaft weiter. Als er mit der Analyse fertig war und sie nur noch einmal sicherheitshalber überprüfte, schreckte er auf, da sich plötzlich jemand neben ihm räusperte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, den Zauberstab gezückt, in der Erwartung, dass es wieder Yami und Kaiba waren, die ihn erneut belästigen wollten, doch als er sah, wer tatsächlich vor ihm stand, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung.

„Hallo, Snape", grüßte der Mann ruhig.

„Lupin", erwiderte Snape die Begrüßung mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und senkte seinen Zauberstab, auch wenn seine Miene nicht freundlicher wurde. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Der Anubispriester lächelte ihn sanft an. „Ich soll mit Ihnen sprechen", antwortete er. „Zunächst haben wir erfahren, dass Sie die Privatstunden von Harry aufgegeben haben. Daher lässt Albus ausrichten, dass Sie wieder anfangen sollen, ihm Okklumentik beizubringen."

Der Zaubertrankmeister starrte sein Gegenüber böse an. „Der Bengel hat weder Talent noch Interesse daran, diese hohe Kunst zu erlernen", stieß er mit knirschenden Zähnen hervor. „Er ist absolut respektlos und muss seine Nase immer in Dinge stecken, die ihn nichts angehen. Warum sollte ich also meine Zeit mit ihm verschwenden?"

Lupin seufzte leise. „Harry muss es lernen. Sie wissen, wie gefährlich diese Verbindung sein kann. Bitte überdenken Sie es noch einmal, Snape."

„Er will nicht lernen", beharrte Snape auf seinem Standpunkt und schaute stur in eine andere Richtung. „War das alles? Dann können Sie ja jetzt gehen. Ich bin im Moment äußerst beschäftigt."

Der ehemalige Lehrer seufzte erneut. „Ja, mit einem Gegenmittel für den Liebestrank, den Neville gemacht hat, nicht wahr?"

Ruckartig drehte sich der Tränkemeister um und schaute sein Gegenüber einen Moment überrascht an, wobei ihm zum ersten Mal auffiel, um wieviel gesünder, glücklicher und kräftiger als früher dieser aussah. „Woher wissen Sie-?"

„Das ist der zweite und wichtigere Grund, warum ich heute hier bin", erwiderte Lupin, und seine Gestalt straffte sich. „Mein Gott hat mich beauftragt, Ihnen zu helfen, schnell eine Lösung zu finden."

„Ihr Gott?" fragte Snape spöttisch. Er hatte die Gerüchte um den Anubiskult gehört, doch war die ganze Götterverehrung in seinen Augen reiner Unsinn, und er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad, den er stets für intelligent gehalten hatte, so leicht von dieser Sekte überzeugen lassen würde.

„Ja", erwiderte dieser fest.

„Sicher", entgegnete der Tränkemeister in einem ähnlich ungläubigen Tonfall wie der Madame Pomfreys Neville gegenüber. „Und wie wollen Sie mir helfen? Sind Sie inzwischen auch ein Tränkemeister geworden, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen habe oder beschränkt sich Ihre Allwissenheit nur auf Liebestränke?"

Lupin lächelte nur traurig über die Bemerkungen Snapes. „Ich fürchte, ich werde Ihnen nur mit den Diensten meines Gottes helfen können. Die anderen Götter haben ihn in seinem Urlaub gestört und darüber informiert, dass die von den Göttern Gesegneten hier in Hogwarts einen Experten für Liebestränke brauchen, der in Frage kommende aber vor kurzem gestorben ist."

„Sie sind ja gut informiert", sagte Snape misstrauisch. „Woher wissen Sie das alles so genau?"

„Lange Geschichte", erwiderte Lupin.

„Ich denke, dafür hätte ich Zeit", antwortete Snape und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Der ehemalige Lehrer seufzte erneut, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, ertönte eine dunkle Stimme, die das Blut des Tränkemeisters zu gefrieren drohte. „Ich werde es ihm erzählen, mein Kind. Hole du schon einmal das Ka", befahl sie.

Lupin verneigte sich zu einem großen Schattengebilde neben ihm, das ihn mit großen, roten Augen betrachtete, ehe er zu Snapes Schock seine Anubisgestalt annahm und in dem dunklen Gebilde verschwand. Sofort richteten sich die beiden großen Augen auf Snape. „Sei gegrüßt, Menschenkind. Sei dir der Ehre bewusst, die dir zuteil wird, denn ich bin Anubis. Aber um auf deine Frage an meinen Diener zu antworten, er erfuhr es von mir. Da er ohnehin mit dir reden wollte, wählte ich ihn als meinen Boten, um euch zu helfen. Vor kurzem kam nämlich Thot zu mir, der mich in Ras Auftrag davon unterrichtete, dass das heilige Tier des altehrwürdigen Götterpaares Hu und Hauet zugegen war, als der menschliche Sohn unseres Götterkönigs und seine Geliebten und Vertrauten unter den Einfluss eines unglücklichen Zaubers gerieten, der die Maat empfindlich stört."

Snape sah nicht so aus, als würde er irgendetwas von dem glauben, was er gerade sah und hörte, geschweige denn es verstehen. „Ok…", war alles, was er sagen konnte.

In diesem Moment kehrte auch schon Lupin zurück, dem eine kleine, elfenartige Feuergestalt((2)) folgte. Neugierig schaute sich das kleine Wesen um. „Darf ich vorstellen, das Ka-Monster von Meister Licabe", verkündete die Stimme des Anubis. „Nun, Licabe, kannst du mit einem Gegenmittel zu diesem Zaubertrank dienen?"

Das kleine Wesen, das sich anscheinend gerade einen Spaß daraus machen wollte, einen der Tische zu verbrennen, ließ von diesem Vorhaben ab und schwebte zu dem Tisch mit dem Trankextrakt, den Snape aus dem Blut hatte gewinnen können, und zu seinen Aufzeichnungen. Es besah sich alles genau und nach etwa zehn Minuten gab es eine Reihe von Lauten von sich, die Snape nicht verstand, doch auf die Lupin verstehend nickte, woraufhin es sich eine Feder und einen Bogen Pergament nahm und irgendetwas schrieb.

„Er sagt, dass ein Trank basierend auf Mondkraut helfen würde", übersetzte der Priester des Anubis. „Er schreibt Ihnen das Rezept auf, auch wenn Sie es wahrscheinlich nicht brauchen werden. Der Gegentrank braucht etwa fünf Monate, bis er fertig ist, während die Wirkung des Liebestrankes nach nur einem bei normalen Menschen verfliegt."

„Aber ich ertrage es nicht, wenn das Ganze hier einen Monat dauert!" rief Snape entsetzt.

„Die Wirkung sollte bei denen, die die Schatten kontrollieren können, um vieles schneller verfliegen", sagte Anubis' Stimme beruhigend.

„Wenn Ihr das sagt", erwiderte Lupin mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Auf jeden Fall sagte Licabe auch, dass es das Einfachste wäre, den Trank noch einmal zu brauen und gezielt so zu verabreichen, dass die Beteiligten sich wieder in die verlieben, in die sie vorher verliebt waren, so dass die Wirkung des Trank ohne spätere Unannehmlichkeiten verfliegen kann."

Snape sah erleichtert aus, da das bedeutete, dass das ‚Heilmittel' innerhalb von etwa einer Stunde hergestellt werden konnte. Sofort machte er sich daran, den Trank zu brauen, während Lupin mit dem Ka-Monster und seinem Gott wieder verschwand. Kurz bevor der Trank fertig war, unterbrach Snape seine Arbeit und suchte die drei Austauschschüler und Draco auf.

Der Tränkemeister erklärte Yami und Kaiba, dass der Trank Yugi und Draco heilen würde, so dass sie bald allein sein konnten, wenn sie seinen Anweisungen folgten, und er versprach den anderen beiden, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass sie die ganze Nacht nicht gestört würden, wenn sie ebenfalls taten, was er sagte. So konnte er sie dazu bringen, dass Yugi, Yami und Kaiba einander anschauten und Malfoy sich selbst, da Snape nicht wusste, ob oder in wen der Blonde verliebt war.

Nachdem er sich von der korrekten Wirkung des Trankes überzeugt hatte, schickte der Tränkemeister die Schüler zurück in ihre Schlafsäle. Er selbst begab sich müde und ausgepowert, aber dennoch unglaublich erleichtert in seine Gemächer. Auf dem Weg dorthin beschloss er, die von Madame Pomfrey geforderten Tränke erst am nächsten Tag zu brauen, doch als er sein Wohnzimmer betrat, fand er auf dem Tisch statt dem Bestellzettel der Schulkrankenschwester all die Dinge, die auf der Liste gestanden hatten, sorgfältig abgefüllt und sortiert.

Instinktiv wusste er, wer diese Tränke gebraut hatte, und zum ersten Mal seit der Explosion des Kessels musste sich der Slytherin in ihm eingestehen, dass es durchaus auch Vorteile hatte, gerade von diesen beiden Schülern geliebt und verlangt zu werden. Erschöpft verdrängte er den Gedanken und ging, nachdem er einen Hauselfen gerufen hatte, der Madame Pomfrey ihre Tränke bringen sollte, ins Bett, um diesen Tag so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und zu vergessen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Einer der Höhepunkte des fünften Bandes, meiner Meinung nach. Nachzulesen auf den Seiten 791ff. Harry benutzte übrigens den Vorfall als Ablenkungsmanöver, um durch den Kamin in Umbridges Büro (da nur der nicht überwacht wird) mit Sirius über seinen Vater und Snape zu sprechen.

((2)) Keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn beschreiben soll. Das ist eine meiner Lieblingskarten: "Kobold der tobenden Flammen", ein Effektmonster mit ATK 100 und DEF 200, aber trotzdem sehr praktisch.

Annuket: So, das war's wiedermal. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Dann wird es übrigens endlich Zeit für die Prüfungen sein. ‚freu'


	36. Kapitel 35: Prüfungen

Annuket: Was lange wärt... ‚beschämt zu Boden schau' ... ich weiß, es ist ewig her, dass wir ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen haben... Dieses hier hatte ich zwar schon da fertig, aber da es irgendwie ‚ein unschönes Ende' hat (lies ‚Cliffhanger', zumindest meiner Meinung nach), wollte wir es erst fertig machen, wenn wir das nächste Kapitel haben. Leider dauerte das und die Korrektur dieses Kapitels wegen verschiedener Umstände länger als erwartet.

Magician ‚ist völlig fertig': Ich HASSE Viren...

Annuket: Wir werden uns bemühen, das nächste Kapitel bis nächste Woche korrigiert zu haben.  
Danke für die Reviews. Danke für die Stärkungen, Claudia. Auch wenn es trotzdem noch etwas gedauert hat.  
An Heavenfly: Die Reaktion der drei, wenn sie es erfahren, wird es erst später geben (bisher denke ich, dass es eine gute Abschlussszene ist, für einen etwas offenen Abschluss, nicht nur alles-ist-gut-Abschluss...). Auf jeden Fall will ich es später nochmal kurz aufnehmen. Aber natürlich muss ich erst einmal bis dahin kommen... Das dauert aber noch ein bisschen...  
Ich muss sagen, dass ich das letzte Kapitel sehr mochte, auch wenn es für den Verlauf der Geschichte nicht wirklich wichtig war. Dieses hier mag ich aber auch sehr. Es passiert endlich was ... Ok, ich weiß, dass ich brutal und krank mit dem Rückblick bin, aber trotzdem mag ich es.

Akunadin: Ja, und du machst mich noch grausamer als in der Serie. Ich bin heilfroh, dass dir weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter gehören, wer weiß, was du alles anstellen würdest.

Annuket ‚schmoll': Aber ich versuche doch, deine Taten zu rechtfertigen...

Akunadin: Versuche es lieber gar nicht erst, wenn die Taten dadurch noch schrecklicher werden!

Annuket ‚sich schmollend über TCs Kuchen und Kekse hermach': Menno, was man macht, macht man falsch...

Magician ‚schnappt ihr ein paar Kekse vor der Nase weg und ist danach wieder besser gelaunt': Dann geb' ich mal den Startschuss. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ‚murmelt' Und nochmal Verzeihung für die lange Verzögerung.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician

Gedankenverbindung: /.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba

„..." Gespräch

‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben

Tierstimmen: :...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat)

_Blabla _Parsel

Parallel dazu geschehen bei ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' die Sachen von den Seiten 829-856.

**Kapitel 35: Prüfungen**

Nur wenige hektische Wochen später war es Juni, und damit rückten die ZAGs und UTZs für die drei Schattenmagier unaufhaltsam näher. An die Zeit, in der sie unter der Wirkung des Zaubertrankes gestanden hatten, erinnerten sie sich nicht mehr, und auch wenn ihnen auffiel, dass sich Snape irgendwie merkwürdig verhielt, so hatten sie doch nicht die Muße, sich darum irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen, und weder Luna noch die heiligen Tiere wollten den Vorfall von sich aus ansprechen. Zwar mussten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba für diese Prüfungen nicht sehr viel lernen, sondern begnügten sich damit, noch einmal grob den Stoff zu wiederholen, doch wussten sie, dass ihr Test im Verbotenen Wald auch kurz bevorstand und versuchten daher, noch so viel wie möglich darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Besonders nachdem der CEO in einem seiner kurzen Träume über die Vergangenheit erfahren hatte, dass jeder, der diese Tore betreten hatte, gestorben war, setzten die drei alles daran, mehr Informationen zu dem ganzen Test zu bekommen, um nicht das gleiche Schicksal zu erleiden. Trotz aller Mühe blieben ihre Nachforschungen jedoch frustrierend ergebnislos. Alles, was sie von den Göttern erfahren konnten, war, dass die Prüfung an einem Ort stattfinden würde, wo diese weder Zutritt noch Macht hatten und dass es jetzt, da die Schattenmächte wieder erwacht waren, die Pflicht der Schattenmagier war, in der Welt hinter den Toren ‚das was in ihnen schläft' zu erwecken und eins mit ihm zu werden, damit die hiesige Welt nicht von der wilden Schattenmagie zerstört wurde.

Dass dieser Test gleich am Nachmittag desselben Tages wie die letzten Schulprüfungen stattfinden sollte, beruhigte die Nerven der Schattenmagier nicht gerade und als sie in der letzten Schulwoche die Prüfer ankommen sahen, fühlten sie sich mehr als unwohl. Es war für sie, als hätte ein stiller Countdown begonnen, an dessen Ende sie ins Ungewisse gehen würden.

Am Sonntagabend vor der ersten Prüfung wurden sie von Binns darüber unterrichtet, wie die gekoppelten Examen für sie aussehen würden, und bevor sie sich versahen, steckten sie bereits mitten in jenem nur halb geordneten Chaos, das derartige Abschlussklausuren mit sich brachten. Dabei begannen die schriftlichen ZAG-Prüfungen der Fünftklässler jeden Tag um 10:00 Uhr. Danach hatten sie Zeit zum Mittagessen, was für die Hauselfen mehrmals täglich umfangreiches Umräumen der Großen Halle bedeutete, wie die Schattenmagier bewundernd feststellten. Während die anderen Schüler dann aber nach der Mahlzeit noch eine Stunde Zeit hatten, um sich auf die praktischen Teile vorzubereiten, wurden die drei Schattenmagier schon nach einer halben Stunde in einen leeren Klassenraum gebracht, um ihre theoretischen UTZs in Angriff zu nehmen, für die sie wie bei den ZAGs auch zwei Stunden Zeit hatten. Schließlich wurden sie in den Raum mit den noch nicht praktisch geprüften Schülern gebracht, wo sie dann als letzte aufgerufen wurden, um nach einer kurzen Pause die entsprechenden praktischen ZAG- und UTZ-Aufgaben zu erfüllen((1)).

Trotz der Sorge wegen dem, was sie auf der anderen Seite des Tores erwarten würde, liefen die Prüfungen für die Schattenmagier, wie zu erwarten war, sehr gut. Keine der Fragen oder Aufgaben bereitete ihnen große Schwierigkeiten, auch wenn sie bei vielen Fragen durch weniger ausführliche Antworten hätten Zeit sparen können. Selbst in der ZAG-Prüfung von Wahrsagen hatte Yugi den Eindruck, den Prüfer von seinen ‚außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten' überzeugt zu haben, auch wenn er sich die Prophezeiung nur ausdachte. Dieser fragte ihn nämlich hinterher, warum er nicht auch die UTZ-Prüfung hatte machen wollen und ob er sie später noch nachholen wolle. Auf jeden Fall solle der junge Japaner sein Talent nicht verschwenden.

In der Nacht vor dem letzten Prüfungstag hatten sie ab 22:00 Uhr die Astronomieprüfung, die es im UTZ-Jahrgang zum Glück nicht mehr gab. Auch hier waren die drei Schattenmagier natürlich schneller als ihre Klassenkameraden, und da sie einfach nur in eine vorgefertigte Sternenkarte einige Dinge eintragen mussten und nicht durch besonders ausführliche Antworten auf Fragen mehr Zeit brauchten, konnten sie ihre Karten frühzeitig abgeben. Während sie allerdings dem ihnen fröhlich zuzwinkernden Professor Tofty ihre Blätter reichten und ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, ging unten auf dem Schlossgelände, von fast allen unbemerkt, eine kleine Gruppe von sechs Gestalten zu Hagrids Hütte und verschwand in ihr, nachdem der Halbriese geöffnet hatte.

Gerade als die drei Schattenmagier zu der Tür, die ins Schloss führte, schritten, um zu Bett zu gehen, ertönte von der Hütte des Hüters ein lautstarkes Gebrüll. Besorgt und neugierig zugleich traten die drei an eine der Brüstungen, um zu sehen, was los war. Einige der anderen Schüler hatten sich auch umgedreht, doch nach Professor Toftys sanfter Ermahnung widmeten sie sich wieder ihren Sternenkarten. Anschließend nickte der alte Zauberer freundlich den drei Austauschschülern zu, wie um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie gehen sollten, und diese wandten sich erneut zum Ausgang, doch Sekunden später waren sie abermals an der Brüstung, nachdem ein lauter Knall von unten zu hören gewesen war.

Mental diskutierten sie, ob sie sich einmischen sollten, als sie sahen, dass sich unten ein Kampf zwischen Hagrid und den sechs Gestalten entwickelte. Fang unterstützte ihn, so gut er konnte, doch schließlich traf einer der roten Schockzauber den Hund, und er sank zu Boden. Das machte den Halbriesen erst richtig wütend, und mit einem zornigen Schrei überwältigte er einen der Angreifer.

Währenddessen kam eine empörte McGonagall vom Schloss, doch wandten sich die Angreifer ohne Warnung gegen sie und schossen gleichzeitig vier Schockzauber auf die alte Lehrerin ab. Von diesen getroffen fiel sie hart zu Boden, ohne sich danach noch einmal zu bewegen. Waren die Schattenmagier vorher noch unschlüssig gewesen, ob sie eingreifen sollten, da sich Hagrid gut selbst verteidigen konnte, so hatten sie nun einen triftigen Grund, sich einzumischen. Während Professor Tofty sich über das unehrenhafte Verhalten der vier Angreifer empörte sowie unten der Halbriese dieselben anbrüllte und zwei weitere außer Gefecht setzte, schwangen sich Yami, Yugi und Kaiba über die Brüstung und sprangen zum Entsetzen derer, die es sahen, in die Tiefe.

Sofort zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und zauberten sich kräftige Flügel auf den Rücken, um schnell zu der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu gelangen. Schon während des Fluges beschworen Kaiba und Yami Schutzschilde um jeden Ohnmächtigen, angefangen natürlich bei Professor McGonagall. Ansonsten mischten sie sich aber in den Kampf nicht ein.

Als sie bei der alten Lehrerin angekommen waren, untersuchte Yugi sie sofort mit seinen Schattenkräften, im Geiste dem Umstand dankend, dass Heilen einer der wenigen Zauber war, die er trotz des Einflusses des Tores relativ sicher durchführen konnte. Augenblicklich merkte er, dass die vier gleichzeitigen Schockzauber das Herz der Frau zum Stillstand gebracht hatten.((2)) Vorsichtig benutzte er die Schatten, um es wieder in Bewegung zu setzen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es seine Pumpbewegungen nicht gleich wieder einstellte.

„Yami, Seto", sprach er seine Geliebten an, die angespannt zusahen, wie sich Hagrid mit Fang auf dem Rücken zur Flucht wandte und derweilen Umbridge mit ihrem letzten noch stehenden Helfer diskutierte und von ihm forderte, dass er den fliehenden Halbriesen aufhalten solle. Trotzdem richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden größeren Austauschschüler augenblicklich auf Yugi, der besorgt aussah. „Kommt, wir müssen Professor McGonagall auf die Krankenstation bringen."

Nachdem sie einen Schwebezauber auf die bewusstlose Lehrerin angewendet hatten, eilten die drei mit ihr in die Schule. Madame Pomfrey, die von der Aufregung draußen nichts mitbekommen hatte, war entsetzt, als sie sie ankommen sah, und scheuchte Yami, Yugi und Kaiba nach deren kurzer Erklärung kreidebleich aus dem Krankenflügel, um sich in Ruhe um die Professorin kümmern zu können.

* * *

Am Donnerstagnachmittag waren schließlich die letzten Prüfungen, nämlich die zum Fach Geschichte. Während die anderen Schüler wegen der Astronomieprüfung in der Nacht davor am Vormittag frei hatten, begannen die drei Austauschschüler auf ihren Wunsch schon um 9:00 Uhr mit ihren beiden letzten Prüfungen. Sie hielten ihre Antworten so kurz wie möglich, ohne unpräzise zu werden, und da Umbridge für sie mit den Prüfern sprach, durften sie die beiden Prüfungen direkt hintereinander schreiben. So konnten sie bereits, kurz nachdem für die anderen Fünftklässler sowie die Siebtklässler in der großen Halle ihre Arbeiten begonnen hatten, ihre Aufgabenblätter abgeben.

Nach einer kleinen Mahlzeit, die sie sich von ihren Hauselfen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum((3)) bringen ließen, gab Yugi die noch nicht vergebenen Millenniumsgegenstände in Ryous Obhut, da die Götter gesagt hatten, dass diese nicht mit durch das Tor genommen werden durften. Dann machten sich die drei in Begleitung der heiligen Tiere auf den Weg in den Tempel. Da sie auf Scha, der seine große Gestalt angenommen hatte, reiten durften, erreichten sie ihr Ziel sehr schnell.

Die ganze Atmosphäre an dem Ort wirkte angespannt und energiegeladen. Die Blätter der heiligen Bäume rauschten stark, obwohl nur ein leichter Lufthauch zu spüren war, und es klang fast so, als würden sie vor sich hin summen. Außerdem schienen sie die Anwesenheit der drei Schattenmagier und der Götter gar nicht zu bemerken, da sie anscheinend in einer Art Trance waren.

Schließlich erreichten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba den Tempel selbst, und die drei Tiere blieben vor dem Eingang stehen. Die Götter ergriffen von ihnen Besitz und sahen ihre nervösen Schützlinge an. „Nun ist es soweit, mein Sohn und Geliebte meines Sohnes", erhob Re das Wort. „Eure Prüfung kann beginnen. Geht durch das Tor im Inneren des Tempels und erfüllt, was auch immer eure Aufgabe ist."

„Geleitet Ihr uns nicht wenigstens bis in den Hof mit dem Tor, ehrenwerte Götter?" wollte Yami wissen.

Re seufzte. Doch war es nicht er sondern Bastet, die die Frage beantwortete: „Ich fürchte, dass das nicht möglich ist. Die Schattenmagie gehört nicht zu den Kräften, die wir kontrollieren oder beherrschen können. Daher konnten wir euch auch so wenig darüber sagen. Wir wissen nur, was uns erzählt wurde, aber ein Ort, der derart mit Schattenmagie pulsiert, ist für uns unzugänglich."

„Bastet hat Recht", stimmte Re bedrückt zu. „Alles, was wir für euch tun können, ist, euch Glück zu wünschen. Kommt gesund und erfolgreich zurück, meine Kinder, das Schicksal dieser Welt liegt in euren Händen."

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba sahen sich einen Moment an, gegenseitig ihr Gefühlschaos austauschend, ehe sie sich den drei Göttern zuwandten und, nach einer kleinen Verbeugung, den Tempel betraten. Die Luft wurde immer schwerer, und die Unruhe in ihnen wuchs, doch schließlich standen sie vor dem dreigeteilten Torbogen. Der schleierartige Vorhang, der sich bei ihrem ersten Besuch nur leicht bewegt hatte, flatterte nun wild umher.

Die drei Schattenmagier mussten unwillkürlich schlucken, als sie die Energien spürten, die von dem Bogen ausgingen. Die drei standen einen Moment nur stumm da. /Seid ihr bereit?/ fragte Yami, der selbst in Gedanken flüsterte, als hätte er Angst, ein falscher Laut wäre verwerflich.

/-/Ja/-/ erwiderte Yugi und versuchte, seinen Geliebten soviel Mut, Zuversicht und Hoffnung zu schicken, wie er aufbringen konnte, während er Yamis Hand in die seine nahm. /-/Wir werden das bestimmt schaffen. Schließlich sind wir alle drei zusammen./-/

/'/Ja/'/ antwortete auch Kaiba, der Yamis andere Hand ergriff, während er versuchte, den beiden anderen etwas von seiner Stärke und Entschlossenheit zu geben. /'/Wer sich uns in den Weg stellt, sollte besser vorsichtig sein./'/

/Gut/ sagte Yami, die starke Gefühlsbindung einen Moment genießend und mit seiner Liebe beantwortend, ehe er die beiden Hände in den seinen ermutigend drückte. Wie eine Person machten die drei einen Schritt vorwärts, so dass sie im Tor standen.

Augenblicklich richtete sich all die Energie, die frei durch den Raum und das Tor geflogen war, auf sie. Ein starker Schmerz durchzuckte jeden der drei, ausgehend von der Brust, so dass sie einen Moment ihre Augen schlossen, und sie hörten einen unmenschlichen Schrei, der unglaublich viel Emotionen in sich trug, aber die deutlichsten waren Schmerz, Wut und Verzweiflung. Erinnerungen, die nicht ihre eigenen waren, erfüllten sie, als sie ein Stück des Bewusstseins des Wesens sahen…

--Erinnerungen--

Ein königlich gekleideter Mann Mitte zwanzig saß an einem Tisch voller Papyrusrollen, die wild durcheinander lagen, und hatte seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein dem Mann sehr ähnlich sehender Mann kam herein. Der erste Mann, Atemus Vater, hob seinen Blick und sah zu, wie sein um wenige Minuten jüngerer Bruder auf ihn zueilte. „Neuigkeiten von der Front?" fragte der erste besorgt.

„Nein, mein Bruder, nicht seit der letzten Niederlage und dem dankenswert darauf folgenden Patt", antwortete der junge Akunadin. „Aber dafür habe ich eine andere gute Nachricht. Ich kann dir einen Erfolg in meinen Studien melden."

In Akunamkanons Augen leuchtete ein Funken Hoffnung auf. „Du hast etwas gefunden, mit dem wir ihre übermächtigen Truppen und Zauberer aufhalten können?" Akunadin nickte. „Berichte!"

„Nun, wie du weißt, dauern unsere Ritualzauber zu lange und sind zu unflexibel, als dass wir sie gegen unsere Angreifer einsetzen könnten", begann der jüngere der Zwillinge. „Aber dank verschiedener Theorien unserer weisen Vorfahren, habe ich ein Ritual entwickelt, dass es uns ermöglicht, mächtige magische Gegenstände zu schaffen, mit denen wir auf der Stelle mächtige Zauber ausführen und unsere Feinde damit besiegen können."

„Ist es dir bereits gelungen, einen solchen herzustellen?" fragte der Pharao seinen Bruder aufgeregt. „Und wie schnell kannst du weitere herstellen?"

Akunadin sah sein Gegenüber etwas unsicher an. Er wusste, dass sich das hoffnungsvolle Gesicht seines Bruders sofort in Entsetzen und Qual verwandeln würde, wenn er ihm die Details seines Vorhabens schildern musste. „Um ehrlich zu sein", hob er zu sprechen an, in der Hoffnung, das scheinbar Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern, „erfordert dieses Ritual ein Opfer, das ich nicht einfach so ohne deine Zustimmung machen wollte. Aber meine Göttin Isis((4)) hat mir durch ihr Tier mitgeteilt, dass das Ritual sehr vielversprechend ist. Es ruft eine Macht an, die die Götter nicht kennen, und daher ist sie auch etwas, was wir gegen unsere Feinde einsetzen können, ohne dass ihre Götter sich einmischen können wie das letzte Mal, als sich unsere Götter auf unserer Seite schlugen und es ein Unentschieden gab."

„Gut", sagte der Pharao entschlossen. „Wie lange brauchst du für dein Ritual und was benötigst du?"

„Nun", erwiderte Akunadin zögerlich. „Ich muss es an einem anderen Ort als hier durchführen. Isis hat mir auch schon mitgeteilt, welche Stadt sie für am günstigsten hält. Dort können wir es allerdings nur einmal vornehmen. Mit diesem einen Durchführen des Rituals werden wir dort sieben Gegenstände erhalten, die aber unserer Meinung nach reichen, um unsere Feinde zu besiegen. Dafür brauche ich übrigens Gold, das ich aber schon mit ihrer göttlichen Erlaubnis aus dem Tempelschatz der Isis genommen habe. Was allerdings das Opfer für das Ritual betrifft--"

Genau hier wurde die Erklärung des jüngeren Zwillings unterbrochen, da ein aufgeregter Bote eintrat. „Eure Majestät, ehrenwerter Akunadin", keuchte er, während er sich vor den beiden hohen Herren verneigte. „Schlechte Nachrichten. Ka-n-Sob((5)) ist gefallen, und unsere verbleibenden Truppen sind zerstreut."

„Danke. Du kannst dich zurückziehen und etwas ausruhen", entließ Akunamkanon den Boten. Auch wenn er vor dem Boten gefasst wirkte, so kannte Akunadin seinen Bruder doch gut genug, um die Sorge und Verzweiflung in seinem Inneren zu sehen.

Der erschöpfte Bote, der sich durch die Ruhe seines Herrschers offenbar nicht mehr ganz so hilflos fühlte, wenn man dem Aufhellen seines Gesichtes glauben konnte, zog sich zurück. Sobald er fort war, trat Akunamkanon zu seinem Bruder und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Tu, was immer getan werden muss", befahl er. „Führe dein Ritual durch, opfere, was auch immer du opfern musst((6)). Ich werde derweilen versuchen, die verbleibenden Truppen in Mn-Nefer((7)) zu sammeln und unsere Feinde dort aufzuhalten, bis du mit den Gegenständen zu uns stößt."

Dann drehte er sich zur Tür. „Kai((8))", rief er, und sofort trat der Oberste der königlichen Leibgarde ein.

„Wie sind Eure Befehle, mein Pharao?" fragte der Mann, während er sich verbeugte.

„Mir wurde gerade berichtet, dass Ka-n-Sob gefallen ist" erwiderte der Pharao ruhig. „Daher werde ich selbst eine neue Front in Mn-Nefer aufbauen mit allem, was wir noch haben."

Der Soldat straffte sich. „Meine Männer und ich sind bereit, Euch überall hin zu folgen", antwortete Kai fest. Er wusste, dass ihre Chancen auf einen Sieg gleich Null sein würden, doch war er fest entschlossen, für seinen Pharao und sein Land in den Tod zu gehen und so viele Feinde wie möglich mit sich zu nehmen.

„Danke, mein Freund, aber für dich habe ich eine andere Aufgabe", sagte Akunamkanon und lächelte sanft über die Treue des Mannes ihm gegenüber. Als der Leibwächter anscheinend widersprechen wollte, hob der Pharao seine Hand und fuhr mit Entschiedenheit in seiner Stimme fort: „Mein Bruder hat einen Weg gefunden, wie wir vielleicht doch noch siegen können. Er wird ein Ritual durchführen, und ich möchte, dass du und die Hälfte deiner Männer ihn zu dem Ort begleiten. Akunadin hat alle Vollmachten, und ihr müsst jeden seiner Befehle widerspruchslos befolgen. Sorgt dafür, dass er alles bekommt, was er braucht, und beschützt ihn um jeden Preis."

Kai sah seinem Herrscher einen Moment in die Augen, doch als er sah, dass jeglicher Widerspruch zwecklos sein würde, nickte er. „Jawohl, mein Pharao."

„Gut. Die Zukunft unseres Landes liegt in euren Händen. Suche deine Männer zusammen, und dann brecht so schnell wie möglich auf."

„Jawohl, mein Pharao", sagte der Leibwächter gehorsam, und nachdem er seinen Herrscher noch einmal besorgt angesehen hatte, als hätte er Angst, ihn nie wiederzusehen, verneigte er sich und eilte davon.

Akunamkanon hingegen wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu. „Kehre so schnell wie möglich zurück. Wir zählen auf dich. Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung, mein Bruder."

Die beiden Brüder umarmten sich. Akunadins Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er wusste, was genau das Opfer sein würde, doch war es die einzige Chance, die er für ihr Land sah. Was war auch ein Dorf im Vergleich zu ganz Kemet? Allerdings war er erleichtert, dass es ihm erspart geblieben war, seinem Bruder diese Einzelheit zu erzählen. „Ja, ich werde mich beeilen, mein Bruder."

Sie lösten ihre Umarmung und Akunadin machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, doch Akunamkanon fasste ihn am Arm, so dass er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte, verlasse ich mich auf dich", sagte der Pharao Kemets schlicht. „Bringe Kemet Frieden und Wohlstand zurück."

Akunadin sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, ehe ihm klar war, wovon sein Bruder sprach. „Das wirst du viel besser machen, als ich es je könnte, Bruder", erwiderte der jüngere Zwilling schließlich mit festem Gesicht. „Außerdem würde ich dir nie verzeihen, wenn du frühzeitig zu Mutter, Vater und den Göttern gehst, um dich hier vor deiner Verantwortung zu drücken."

Dann drehte sich Akunadin wieder zur Tür und eilte aus dem Raum, seinen sanft lächelnden Bruder zurücklassend. Der jüngere der Zwillinge stieß außerhalb des Palastes auf Kai und fünfzig der Leibwächter seines Bruders, die schon auf ihn warteten. Außerdem waren auch noch die anderen fünf Priester, die Akunadin aus dem Isistempel mitgenommen hatte, aufbruchsbereit bei ihnen, so wie er es ihnen aufgetragen hatte, bevor er den Pharao aufgesucht hatte.

Kurz prüfte er, ob das heilige Gold aus dem Tempelschatz der Isis sicher verstaut war, und die Zutaten und weiteren Dinge, die er für das Ritual brauchte, alle vorhanden waren, ehe er das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab. Schnell wie der Wind ritten die Männer durch die Stadt, während der Pharao sie von einem Balkon aus beobachtete und gedanklich ein Gebet sprach, in dem er die Götter bat, sie alle zu beschützen.

* * *

Nachdem sie mehrere Tage ihre Pferde bis zum Äußersten getrieben hatten, erreichte die kleine Gruppe schließlich den kleinen Ort Kul Elna. Isis hatte von den Aufzeichnungen ihres Gatten((9)) erfahren, dass die Kas der Menschen in diesem Dorf ausgeglichen waren, und sie wusste, dass das die perfekte Bedingung für das Ritualopfer war.

Die Menschen des Dorfes empfingen die Besucher wohlwollend und boten ihnen sofort Unterkunft an, was Akunadin mit seinen Priestern annahm, während er den Soldaten befahl, direkt vor den Toren Wache zu halten, niemanden hinein zu lassen und unter allen Umständen außerhalb der Stadtmauern zu bleiben, bis sie gerufen wurden. Die Dorfbewohner, die meinten, es wäre nur zum Schutz der Besucher und deren geheimen Vorhabens, begrüßten sogar diese Maßnahme und unterstützten die Ritualvorbereitung, soweit sie konnten.

Schließlich waren alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, und bei Sonnenuntergang begannen die Priester das Ritual. In der Dorfmitte war ein großer Kreis gezogen worden, in dem ein großer flacher Stein lag, in dem sieben Öffnungen zu den Hohlräumen waren, in die das Gold zur Fertigung der Gegenstände gegossen werden sollte. Auf der einen Seite des runden Steines, außerhalb des inneren Kreises, war eine etwa drei Meter hohe Plattform. Um das Ganze war der Ritualzirkel gezogen worden, in dem die Priester standen, und den runden Stadtmauern folgend war noch einmal ein Schutzzauber geschaffen worden.

Der erste Schritt des Rituals war eine Art Hypnosezauber, der nach Akunadins Vorhaben jeden der genau neunzig Bewohner des Dorfes in Trance versetzte, sie zu dem Versammlungsort rief und in der für das Ritual günstigsten Reihenfolge aufstellen ließ. So kamen alle Menschen des Ortes an den Dorfplatz, Männer, Frauen und auch die Kinder, von den letzteren wurden sogar noch einige von ihren Müttern getragen. Der jüngere Bruder des Pharao und seine Priester sahen schweren Herzens, aber entschlossen, das Ritual dennoch durchzuführen, zu, wie die Dorfbewohner sich versammelten.

Was aber weder der Zwillingsbruder des Pharao noch seine Männer wussten, war, dass es nach ihrer Wahl des Ortes noch eine Veränderung in der Bevölkerung gegeben hatte. Zwar hatte Isis für sie geprüft, dass in den nächsten drei Monaten keiner der Menschen eines natürlichen Todes sterben würde, aber ihnen war entgangen, dass eine der Frauen vor kurzem ein Kind bekommen hatte. Daher wurden alle zusammengerufen, außer einem kleinen Jungen, dessen von Isis vorhergesehener Platz das Ka des Babys viel besser einnehmen konnte, da die Stärke seines jungen Lebens im Dorf eher seinen Gegensatz fand als die überdurchschnittliche des sechsjährigen Jungen.

Nachdem die Priester der Meinung waren, dass alle Dorfbewohner sich versammelt hatten, schickten sie ein Signal zu den Männern der Leibgarde, so dass diese ihre Posten außerhalb der Stadt verließen und zu ihnen kamen, um gemäß der Anweisung des Priesters zu helfen, die Menschen in das dunkle Feuer, das im Inneren des engsten Kreises durch den Beginn des Rituals brannte, zu geleiten. Die Männer fühlten sich verständlicherweise äußerst unwohl, seit sie erfahren hatten, was genau sie machen sollten und was für das Ritual erforderlich war, doch den unschuldigen Menschen nun tatsächlich gegenüberzustehen und zu wissen, dass sie nun mit ihrer Hilfe sterben würden, war noch viel schlimmer. Daher übernahm Kai die schrecklichste Aufgabe selbst, um sie seinen Männer zu ersparen, auch wenn Tränen der Trauer und Schuld seine Sicht sehr verschwimmen ließen, während er sie ausführte: Er trug die Kinder, die noch nicht selbst die Stufen hinaufkamen auf das Podest und warf sie in das Feuer. Dass sie dabei in Trance waren und daher zumindest nichts spürten, war nur ein sehr schwacher Trost für den Anführer der Leibgarde und seine Männer. Das Wissen, dass die Dorfbewohner in dem Feuer nicht nur ihr Leben verloren, sondern dass auch ihre unsterblichen Körperbestandteile dabei auf ewig verdammt wurden, hatte Akunadin den Soldaten immerhin verheimlicht, als er ihnen erzählt hatte, was sie für die Rettung Kemets tun mussten, um ihre Qual nicht unnötig zu vergrößern.

Die Opferung der Dorfbewohner schritt voran, ohne dass einer der an ihr Beteiligten den kleinen Zuschauer bemerkte, der sich geschockt und voller Angst in den Schatten einer nahe gelegenen Gasse versteckt hielt. Nachdem schließlich der letzte Bewohner im nun blauleuchtenden Feuer verschwunden war, holten die Männer der Leibgarde das heilige Gold der Isis und warfen es ebenfalls hinein. Die Ritualflammen schmolzen es und versahen es mit den Kräften der geopferten Menschen, während es in ihnen schwebte. Erst als die magischen Flammen erloschen, da sie all ihre Macht abgegeben hatten, floss das Gold in die sieben Öffnungen auf dem Stein im Boden und verteilte sich, ohne Rückstände zu hinterlassen, in die Formen der Gegenstände.

Unter weiteren Beschwörungsformeln und Zaubern erkaltete das Gold, bis die Gegenstände schließlich vollendet waren. Während die Priester sich einen Moment in ihren Positionen ausruhten, zerbrachen einige der Soldaten auf Akunadins Anweisung hin den Stein, um die Gegenstände zu befreien, was allerdings eine große Energiewelle auslöste, die die ganze Stadt erfüllte und die Soldaten tötete. Der Bruder des Pharao hingegen mit seinen Männern, die in ihren Zauberkreisen des Ritualzirkels geschützt waren, beobachteten dies mit hilflosem Entsetzen, da sie etwas Derartiges nicht erwartet hatten.

Die Tränen des kleinen Jungen hingegen, dessen Magie sich als Angehöriger vieler der Opfer durch die Energiewelle verstärkt hatte, statt sein Leben zu nehmen, versiegten in diesem Augenblick. Zu übermächtig waren die Rachegedanken der Ka-Monster der Dorfbewohner, die ihn ergriffen, als dass seine eigenen Gefühle sich gegen sie hätten durchsetzen können. Die starken Emotionen und die unglaubliche Macht, die ihn so plötzlich durchströmten, ließen seine Haare schlagartig weiß werden und überwältigten ihn nur wenige Sekunden später, so dass er nicht mehr sah, wie die Priester ihre Positionen verließen und sich den Gegenständen näherten.

Ängstlich sahen sie auf ihre neue Schöpfung, und keiner von ihnen außer Akunadin schien sich näher als eine Armeslänge an sie heranzutrauen. Der Bruder des Pharao hingegen musste wissen, ob seine Arbeit und das Opfer umsonst gewesen waren oder nicht. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand nach dem augapfelartigen Gegenstand aus und ergriff ihn. Er spürte die Macht in dem kleinen runden Objekt geradezu pulsieren, als er es genauer betrachtete. Schließlich führte er es an sein linkes Auge, das wegen einem Vorfall in seiner Kindheit ohnehin fast blind war, und drückte es, die Schmerzen und das Blut ignorierend, hinein.

Die Macht, die er daraufhin spürte, ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen und den Schmerz, den er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, vergessen. Alles, was zählte, war, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. So groß und furchtbar das Opfer auch gewesen war, es war immerhin nicht umsonst gewesen. Akunadin wusste, dass diese Gegenstände seinen Bruder und ganz Kemet retten konnten.

Schnell ließ er sich von seinen Priestern Tücher und einen Sack bringen und verpackte anschließend die verbleibenden Gegenstände sicher darin. Dann schwangen sich die Priester auf ihre Pferde, um Kul Elna so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Sie waren derart in Eile, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, dass sich das Stadttor, dem sie sich näherten, verändert hatte und dass nun ein schleierartiger Vorhang in ihm wehte. Akunadin ritt ganz hinten und konnte dank seines neuen Auges zusätzlich zu dem, was für die anderen im Mondlicht zu erkennen war, auch noch bestimmte Magie sehen. Daher war er der einzige der Priester, der sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn er zunächst nicht ganz verstand, was das vor ihnen war. Zwar warnte er seine Gefährten, sobald er erkannte, dass ihnen von dem Tor Gefahr drohte, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die ersten seiner Männer hatten den Schleier bereits erreicht und waren dahinter verschwunden, und die anderen konnten ihre Pferde nicht mehr schnell genug zügeln, als sie den Befehl zum Anhalten hörten. Somit war Akunadin der einzige, der rechtzeitig sein Pferd bremsen konnte. Schnell erkannte er, dass er seinen Freunden genauso wenig helfen konnte, wie er den Soldaten seines Bruders hatte helfen können. Nachdem er die Kräfte des Auges das erste Mal richtig an der benachbarten Mauer ausprobiert und das beschworene Ka-Monster die Wand zerstört hatte, verließ Akunadin eiligst die Geburtsstätte der Millenniumsgegenstände.

--Ende der Erinnerung--

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba kamen wieder zu sich, und das erste, was sie fühlten, war die starke, aber nachlassende Hitze auf ihrer Brust. Dazu kam ein plötzliches Verständnis des bzw. der Schattenreiche und der Magie, wie sie es nirgendwo gelernt hatten, ohne zu wissen, woher sie es plötzlich wussten. Instinktiv verstanden die drei, dass das Ritual nicht nur in Kul Elna Schlimmes angerichtet hatte, sondern dass auch das Gleichgewicht des Schattenreichs dadurch zerstört worden war.

Nachdem ihr Bewusstsein ein paar Minuten damit gekämpft hatte, all die plötzlichen Erkenntnisse zu verarbeiten, öffneten sie ihre Augen und sahen sich um. Alles, was sie sahen, war eine dunkelgraue Welt, die starke Zerstörungen aufzuweisen schien, hier und da lagen bzw. standen versteinerte Duelmonster. Doch was ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich zog, war ein riesiges schwarzes Monster mit merkwürdigen leuchtenden Linien auf seinem Körper, die sich auf seinen ganzen Körper entlang zogen, und das überhaupt merkwürdig zusammengesetzt aussah, als wäre es aus sehr vielen einzelnen Monstern entstanden.

Mit unzähligen hasserfüllten dunkelroten Augen sah es auf sie herab und stieß aus einer Vielzahl von Mündern einen einzigen seelenerschütternden Schrei aus. Sofort machten sich die drei kampfbereit, doch als sie ihre Millenniumsgegenstände in die Hand nehmen wollten, griffen sie nur ins Leere. Als sie daraufhin an sich heruntersahen, erkannten sie, dass das Puzzle, der Schlüssel und der Stab mit den Körpern ihrer Träger verschmolzen waren und nun als ‚goldenes Tattoo' ihre Körper schmückten.

In ihrer Überraschung hatten sie gerade noch Zeit, dem ersten Angriff des merkwürdigen Vielfach-Monsters auszuweichen, indem sie sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen in Sicherheit brachten. Während das Monster einen Moment überlegte, welchem seiner drei Zieles es jetzt zuerst folgen sollte, nutzten die drei Schattenmagier die wenigen Sekunden, die ihnen die Unsicherheit ihres Gegners gebracht hatte, um in sich zu gehen und ihre Gegenstände zu aktivieren, die ihre Körper mit ihrer Macht erfüllten wie niemals zuvor.

Durch ihre Gedankenverbindung perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt griffen die drei an, während das Monster sich anscheinend gerade dazu entschlossen hatte, Yugi anzugreifen, da es sich ihm zuwandte. Bevor es allerdings etwas tun konnte, wurde es von den Zaubern der drei getroffen und wurde mit einem vielfachen Schmerzensschrei zerteilt, woraufhin die Teile zu Boden fielen und die leuchtenden Linien auf seinem Körper erloschen.

„Oh, nein", stieß Yugi entsetzt hervor und sank auf seine Knie.

„Was ist denn? Bis du verletzt?" fragten Yami und Kaiba wie aus einem Mund und rannten bestürzt zu ihrem kleineren Geliebten.

Yugi schaute mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihnen hoch, und seine Stimme brach fast, als er ihnen sagte, was er in dem kurzen Augenblick, in dem er mit dem Monster Blickkontakt gehabt und deswegen mehr von ihm hatte spüren können, erkannt hatte. „Dieses Lebewesen ist-- war das Ergebnis einer erzwungenen Mehrfachfusion von Ka-Monstern… Genauer gesagt, es ist bei dem Ritual in Kul Elna entstanden. Die Kas der Dorfbewohner wurden dazu gezwungen, sich zu vereinigen und all die Zeit, die seitdem vergangen ist, waren sie hier, in ihrem Hass vereint und auf ewig verdammt…"

„Was?" fragte Kaiba entsetzt, während Yami kein Wort herausbrachte. „Soll das heißen, sie sind hier seit 3000 Jahren und…"

Yugi zitterte, als er weitersprach und die Vermutung des CEOs bestätigte. „Ja, und seit dieser Zeit sind sie hier und verwüsten in ihrem Zorn und ihrer Hilflosigkeit diese Welt, die allen Ka-Monstern gehört. Das hier ist keine einfache Prüfung. Wir müssen den Schaden wiedergutmachen, den unsere Rasse in dieser Welt angerichtet hat."

„Aber--", hob Yami an, doch weitersprechen konnte er nicht, da erneut ein wütender Vielfachschrei hinter ihnen erklang. Sie drehten sich um und sahen, dass ihnen nun drei Monster, nämlich zwei kleinere und ein großes gegenüberstanden.

„Wir haben keine Zeit", sagte der Pharao entschieden, auch wenn seine Geliebten seine Schuldgefühle mehr als deutlich spüren konnten. „Wir müssen es, oder eher sie, besiegen."

Ohne viel nachzudenken, richteten sie sich auf und wichen wieder in unterschiedliche Richtungen aus, nur dass ihre Gegner diesmal scheinbar nicht überlegen mussten, wem sie folgen sollten. Yugi und Kaiba wurden augenblicklich von jeweils einem der kleineren Vielfachmonster verfolgt, während sich das deutlich größere Yami widmete.

Kaiba kämpfte verbissen gegen seinen Gegner, auch wenn das Monster ihm keine Gelegenheit gab, seine Kräfte effektiv zu bündeln. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Yugi, der einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck hatte, sich nur darauf zu beschränken schien, auszuweichen. Zwar wusste er, dass sich sein kleinerer Geliebter lieber verteidigte als anzugreifen, doch war es ihm unverständlich, warum er derart passiv war. Mehrmals fühlte er, dass Yugi hätte angreifen können, und der Braunhaarige hatte auch ein paar Schwachstellen im Angriff des Monsters gesehen, doch obwohl sein Geliebter Anstalten machte, diese zu nutzen, entschied er sich dann doch in letzter Sekunde dagegen und wich stattdessen nur aus.

/'/Was ist los, Yugi?/'/ fragte er, während er sich auf die Verbindung mit dem Kleineren konzentrierte und sich daher für den Moment ebenfalls auf Verteidigung beschränkte. /'/Du musst angreifen./'/

/-/Aber/-/ kam die zaghafte Antwort. /-/Die Monster sind unschuldig, und ihr Zorn ist verständlich. Was ist, wenn ich sie oder einige von ihnen endgültig töte?/-/

/'/Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Überlegungen/'/ antwortete Kaiba. /'/Erst einmal müssen wir an die Milliarden anderen Monster denken, die gegen dieses hier machtlos sind./'/

/-/Aber damit machen wir uns doch genauso schuldig wie Akunadin und seine Männer!/-/ erwiderte der Kleinere, und seine Augen trafen die blauen seines Geliebten. /-/Eigentlich sogar noch schuldiger, da wir viel mehr wissen als sie damals./-/

Diesen Moment, den die beiden abgelenkt waren, um sich anzusehen, nutzten die beiden angreifenden Monster. Große dunkle Energiewellen hüllten Yugi und nur wenige Hundertstelsekunden später auch Kaiba ein, und die Monster schienen mit ihnen zu explodieren. Yami, der sich gerade in diesem Augenblick zu seinen Geliebten wandte, da er natürlich ihr Gespräch mitangehört hatte, starrte einen Moment vor Entsetzen gelähmt die Stelle an, an der die beiden eben noch gestanden hatten.

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei entrang sich seinen Lippen, und etwas tief in ihm erwachte zu neuem Leben, etwas, das immer bei ihm gewesen war und sich doch nie so wie bei anderen Menschen mindestens für Schattenkundige gezeigt hatte: Sein Ka-Monster.

Yami spürte die Hitze des Monsters, wie er in Flammen aufging, als sie eins wurden, was noch niemals bei einem Menschen geschehen war, soweit er wusste. Das Ka konnte sonst nie ganz eins mit dem Körper werden, aber nun brach diese Grenze für ihn. Doch nicht nur Ka und Körper wurden unzertrennlich eins, auch seine restlichen Bestandteile, das Ba, das Herz, der Schatten und sein wahrer Name, Atemu, verschmolzen unwiderruflich, wodurch eine unglaubliche Macht, die weder die Menschenwelt noch das Schattenreich je gesehen hatte, entstand. Feurige Flügel schlugen kraftvoll, und der heilige Göttervogel((10)) erhob sich mit einem Schrei, der von seinen Schmerz und seiner Verzweiflung zeugte, zum ersten Mal in den Himmel.

Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit dem Vielfach-Monster, von dem Yamis Bewusstsein, das nach seinen Geliebten rief, selbst nicht allzu viel mitbekam, zersprang sein Gegner in vier weitere kleinere Versionen, genau wie die, gegen die auch Yugi und Kaiba gekämpft hatten und die sie dem Rotäugigen genommen hatten. Die kleineren Vielfachmonster flohen mit einem merkwürdigen Schrei in verschiedene Richtungen, ehe der Pharao etwas tun konnte, und waren Sekunden später nicht mehr zu sehen.

Yami, der sich unglaublich leer fühlte, da er seine Geliebten weder sehen noch spüren konnte, sank einfach zu Boden, unfähig, mehr zu tun. Er schleppte sich zu den Stellen, an denen seine beiden Geliebten verschwunden waren, doch spürte und wusste er, dass er nichts tun konnte, selbst wenn sie noch lebten. Das Band zwischen ihnen war seit dem letzten Angriff verschwunden, keine Tür führte mehr aus Yamis Seelenraum in die ihren. Für den Pharao waren sie trotz all der Macht, die ihn nun durchströmte, unerreichbar geworden. Verzweifelt schrie er seine Trauer in die zerstörte Schattenwelt hinaus, gleichgültig ignorierend, dass sie langsam begann, sich zu regenerieren.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Die ZAG-Prüfungen bei Harry beginnen um die S. 834 und ziehen sich bis ins nächste Kapitel hin. Übrigens hat Harry den Traum, in dem Voldemort Sirius bedroht, während der letzten Prüfung, nämlich der von Zaubereigeschichte am Donnerstagnachmittag der zweiten Prüfungswoche.

((2)) Als Harry am nächsten Tag Madame Pomfrey nach ihr fragt, sagt sie, es sei ein Wunder, dass das nicht passiert sei (S. 858). Daher dachte ich, dass ich es reinbringen könnte… Vor allem, da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass die drei da tatenlos zusehen würden.

((3)) In der Großen Halle wird ja schließlich die Prüfung geschrieben.

((4)) Isis war die Göttin der Zauberei usw. Sie war es auch, die ihren Bruder und Ehemann Osiris wieder zum Leben erweckte.

((5)) Annuket: Dieses Dorf habe ich erfunden… Wurde halt ausgelöscht…  
Magician: Heißt der Name was? ‚Kopf fragend schief leg'  
Annuket: ... Weiß nicht mehr… Wahrscheinlich ‚Ka des Sobek'… falls ich mir was dabei gedacht hatte. ‚unsicher sei' Schon so lange her. Aber Sobek wurde ja eher in den Oasen verehrt, soweit ich mich erinnere, d.h. die Angreifer würden von W oder NW kommen. Das ist dann schon in Ordnung,

((6)) Annuket: Er hat sich aber das tatsächliche Opfer nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen können.  
Magician: Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Mal ehrlich, Menschenopfer sind nicht gerade etwas Alltägliches. Wie sollte er darauf kommen? Armer Kerl, das wird ein Schock für ihn.  
Annuket: Wieso? Atemus Vater erfährt es doch nicht. Sein Bruder ist der einzige (menschliche) Zeuge -außer Baku-Ra und mal ehrlich, warum sollte der Pharao ihm gegen das Wort seines Bruders vertrauen, falls er überhaupt vor ihn kommt?- und warum sollte er es ihm verraten? Ich denke, dass das Auge Akunadin nur langsam hat wahnsinnig werden lassen und damit zum Verräter gemacht hat, weil er sicher an sich einen starken Charakter hat. Somit passiert auch nichts, solange sein Bruder lebt.  
Magician: Auch wieder wahr. Hatte nur die Serie im Kopf, wo er es ja von Mahado erfährt.

((7)) Das ist der ägyptische Name von Memphis.

((8)) Das ist nur eines der Worte für ‚stark'. Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen.

((9)) Zur Erinnerung: Osiris ist der Herrscher über das Totenreich.

((10)) Bei mir ist ganz offensichtlich ‚der geflügelte Drachen des Ra' Yamis Ka-Monster. Allerdings wird er bei mir nur heiliger Göttervogel heißen, da es ja nicht wirklich was mit Ra zu tun hätte, außer, dass er einem Phönix ähnlich sieht, wenn er seine volle Stärke nutzt.

* * *

Annuket: So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch auch gefallen und somit wenigstens etwas für die lange Wartezeit entschädigt. Wie gesagt, das nächste Kapitel sollte etwa in einer Woche oben sein. Feuern wir alle Magician an, dass sie ein bisschen Zeit dafür abkapseln kann und nicht ein unkorrigiertes Kapitel hochgeladen werden muss. Wobei unkorrigiert ja besser als gar nicht ist, oder? Da wird zwar nicht alles aufgelöst, aber zumindest erfährt man ein bisschen was.

Magician: Ich werde mich reinhängen, schließlich geht die richtige Arbeit bei mir erst nächste Woche los. Den ersten Durchgang schaffen wir also bestimmt vorher. ‚murmel' ...sofern mein Computer wieder geht... ‚bricht in Tränen aus'

Annuket ‚umarm': Das wird bestimmt wieder. Dein Computer ist doch jetzt beim ‚Doktor'. Der kümmert sich liebevoll um ihn, damit er bald wieder funktioniert. Hier für die Glückshormone ‚Kakao reich'

Magician ‚schnief': Danke. Aber die ‚Kur' dauert jetzt schon über drei Wochen... ‚sich aufraff' Aber du hast Recht. Immer positiv denken! Und sonst besetze ich den Computer meiner Mitbewohnerin. Ha! ‚irres Lachen'

Annuket ‚Magician besorgt anschau': Okey... Äh... Auf jeden Fall bis zum nächsten Mal, liebe Leser.


	37. Kapitel 36: Begegnungen

Annuket: Und hier das nächste Kapitel. Das hatte, wie schon letzte Woche gesagt, eine schwere Geburt... Magician konnte es nur ein Mal Korrektur lesen, daher sind vielleicht noch nicht alle Fehler raus, aber die Hauptsache ist ja, dass alle Sätze Sinn ergeben und die Handlung in sich schlüssig ist.

Magician: Ich habe diesmal auch extra gründlich gearbeitet, um möglichst wenig zu übersehen, aber das darf ich nicht zu oft machen, da wird mir ganz komisch von... So nach drei Stunden am Stück sieht man nur noch Buchstabensalat. Aber ich denke, es ist recht gut geworden.

Annuket: Danke für die Review, Claudia. Es freut mich, dass ich auch unberechenbar sein kann. Auch wenn sich das mit diesem Kapitel bestimmt wieder gibt. Man erfährt zwar nur, was mit Yugi passiert ist, aber daraus kann man zumindest meiner Meinung nach Rückschlüsse auf Kaiba ziehen. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Das mit Yugi dauert ja erst mal ein bisschen... ‚Yugi-Plüschi knuddel'

Damit es jetzt möglichst schnell geht, mache ich den Disclaimer selbst. Mir gehört weder Yugioh, noch Harry Potter... Auch wenn dieses und die nächsten Kapitel mit den Harry Potter-Bänden nicht wirklich viel zu tun haben...

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung: /.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen: :...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :--…--: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); --…-- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat) -…- (?)_  
Blabla _Parsel

**Kapitel 36: Begegnungen**

Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte Yugi gesehen, wie sich das Monster auf ihn zu bewegte, doch noch ehe er sich ihm wieder ganz zuwenden konnte, traf ihn auch schon die Macht des Angriffs. Als die Energieblase, die sein Gegner ihm entgegengeschleudert hatte, ihn vollständig umhüllte, spürte er, wie sein Seelenraum gewaltsam und äußerst schmerzhaft von denen seiner Geliebten getrennt wurde. Das Monster fiel mit ihm, hasserfüllte Laute ausstoßend, durch einen merkwürdigen leeren Raum und versuchte, ihn mit weiteren kleinen Energiestößen und seinen vielen Klauen zu verletzen, auch wenn es dank der Schutzschilde des Schattenmagiers wenig anrichten konnte.

Nur mühsam konnte der Amethystäugige sich auf das Sammeln seiner Kräfte konzentrieren, da er sich durch den Verlust seiner Geliebten unglaublich schwach fühlte. Er konnte noch nicht einmal seinen Zorn über die Trennung als Katalysator für die Verstärkung seiner Magie nehmen, da er jedes Mal, wenn er das Wesen sah, von Mitleid für es übermannt wurde. Endlich, nachdem er, wie ihm schien, eine Ewigkeit gefallen war, brachte er genug Energie auf, um selbst anzugreifen. Das Wesen wich zurück, obwohl es durch den Energieschub nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden war, und die aufgebaute Energieblase zerplatzte.

Schlagartig änderte sich ihre Umgebung und sie schienen wieder in der Menschenwelt zu sein. Yugi achtete nicht darauf, sondern konzentrierte sich auf das Monster, um auf den nächsten Angriff vorbereitet zu sein, der auch sofort kam, und ein verbitterte Kampf entbrannte zwischen den beiden. Nur am Rande bekam Yugi mit, dass sie sich während des Duells nach und nach durch die Räume des Gebäudes, in dem sie gelandet waren, bewegten und schließlich draußen unter strahlend blauem Himmel in einem Hof ankamen. Geistesabwesend und ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, hatte der Schattenmagier dabei die Menschen, die sich in den Räumlichkeiten aufgehalten hatten, vor etwaigen fehlgeleiteten Angriffen mit Schutzschilden geschützt.

Der Amethystäugige merkte deutlich, wie seine Kräfte schwanden, ohne dass sich ein Ergebnis des Kampfes abzeichnete. Mit Erleichterung stellte er aber ebenso fest, dass auch die Angriffe seines Gegenübers schwächer und die Bewegungen langsamer wurden, da auch das Wesen sehr erschöpft war. Schließlich starrte es ihn wie ein in die Enge getriebenes, verletztes Tier an, nachdem der Schattenmagier es mit einem mittelschweren Angriff getroffen hatte. Mit seinen vielen Augen schien es abzuschätzen zu wollen, ob es noch gewinnen konnte oder ob es klüger wäre, sich erst mal zu erholen und den Kampf später fortzusetzen. Nach wenigen endlos scheinenden Sekunden, die Yugi nutzte, um Energie für seinen nächsten Angriff zu sammeln, entschied es sich offensichtlich für letzteres, da es sich plötzlich umwandte und blitzschnell den Hof verließ.

Der Amthystäugige, der eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass das Wesen sich aufgrund seines Zorns sofort für einen neuen Angriff entscheiden würde, blinzelte erst einmal überrascht, was seinem Gegner die Zeit gab zu verschwinden, ohne dass er es verfolgen konnte. Dennoch war der junge Schattenmagier für die Unterbrechung des Kampfes durchaus dankbar und sank erschöpft zu Boden, um sich einen Moment zu sammeln und die für den weiteren Kampf gesammelte Energie wieder zu entlassen. Zwar war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass das Wesen nun vielleicht andere verletzen würde, doch fühlte er sich viel zu entkräftet, als dass er es hätte verfolgen können. Da er die Präsenz des Wesens auch nicht spüren konnte, hätte er ihm ohnehin nur ‚blind' in die gleiche Richtung nachjagen können, und es war fraglich, ob er in einer Auseinandersetzung dann nicht den Kürzeren ziehen würde, insbesondere, wenn es ihm auflauern sollte. Der Verlust der Verbindung mit seinen Geliebten hatte seine Konzentration stark geschwächt und auch sonst hatte ihn der Kampf sehr mitgenommen, wenn auch hauptsächlich emotional. Die wenigen physischen Wunden, hauptsächlich Kratzer und blaue Flecke, waren jeweils Sekunden nach ihrer Entstehung geheilt.

Während er sich ausruhte, warnten ihn die Schatten, dass sich die Menschen, an denen sie vorbei gekommen waren, nun mit Verstärkung auf ihn zu bewegten. Zum ersten Mal schaute Yugi auf und sah sich genau um. Er war definitiv nicht in dem Tempel im Verbotenen Wald, auch wenn ihm der Ort dennoch vage bekannt vorkam. Der junge Japaner erstarrte, als er sich erinnerte, wo genau er diesen Tempelhof schon einmal gesehen hatte. Kaiba hatte Yami und ihm die Bilder, an die er sich in seinen Träumen erinnerte, gezeigt und dies war eindeutig ein Platz im Millenniumstempel.

‚Das ist doch unmöglich', dachte Yugi. Er erinnerte sich genau daran, wie er mit seinen Geliebten nicht lange vor ihrer ‚Prüfung' den Ort des ehemaligen Tempels aufgesucht hatte und dass nun an dieser Stelle ein Krankenhaus stand. Ishizu hatte für sie monatelang Nachforschungen angestellt und schließlich durch einen Zufall herausfinden können, dass der Tempel irgendwann im Mittelalter abgetragen worden war. Doch hier war er in ihm, und er sah so tadellos aus wie in Setos Erinnerung.

Der junge Japaner wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Schatten ihn unruhig an die Menschen erinnerten, die nun fast an den Eingängen zum Hof angekommen waren. Yugi spürte selbst auf diese Entfernung die misstrauische Feindseligkeit der Leute und entschied, dass es besser wäre, zunächst mehr über diesen Ort herauszufinden und sich etwas auszuruhen, ehe er hier Kontakt mit irgendwem aufnahm.

Um nicht später erkannt zu werden und dadurch in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, zauberte er sich mit seinem Zauberstab einen Umhang, da so etwas mit den Schatten nicht so leicht ging, und benutzte ihn, um seine Gestalt vollständig zu umhüllen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er das getan, denn gerade, als er die Kapuze über seinen Kopf zog, stürmten die Männer, die wie Priester und Wachen im alten Ägypten gekleidet waren, in den Hof.

„Ergib dich, Frevler!" befahl ein Wachmann, der durch seinen Stab als Unteroffizier gekennzeichnet war, in der Sprache des alten Ägyptens, doch noch während er das sagte, nutzte Yugi seine Schattenkräfte, um über die nächste Mauer zu entkommen.

‚Das kann doch nicht sein', dachte er verwirrt, während er in den Schatten versteckt das Treiben auf den Straßen beobachtete, die er ziellos entlanglief. ‚Es scheint so, als ob ich mit dem Vielfachmonster im alten Ägypten gelandet bin, aber wie ist das möglich? Weder die Schattenkräfte noch die normale Magie ermöglichen einen Zeitzauber, der stark genug wäre, jemanden so weit in der Zeit zurückzuschicken.'

Während ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, erreichte der Schattenmagier eine abgeschiedene Stelle am Ufer des Nils. Nachdem er sich mit einem intensiven prüfenden Blick davon überzeugt hatte, dass wirklich niemand in seiner Nähe war, tauchte er erschöpft aus den Schatten auf und setzte sich auf die weiche Erde, angelehnt an einen Felsbrocken. ‚Ist das also eine Illusion?' fragte er sich. ‚Es gibt ein paar Monster, die Illusionen heraufbeschwören können, aber eigentlich müsste ich das spüren können…'

Der Amethystäugige konzentrierte sich. Die Magie, die ihn umgab, fühlte sich etwas anders an als die, die er gewohnt war, aber das schien nur an der Art zu liegen, wie ein Großteil der Magie von den Menschen und den magischen Wesen in dieser Umgebung gebraucht wurde. ‚Andererseits…' überlegte er, ‚Es gibt ein Duelmonster, das dazu fähig wäre, eine solche Zeitreise zu ermöglichen. Der Zauberer der Zeit((1)). Er ist zwar unter den Monstern extrem selten -soweit ich weiß, gibt es nur zwei- aber was, wenn einer weiterer in Kul Elna war? Wenn er mit den anderen geopfert und dann mit ihnen vereint wurde? Mit seinen Kräften könnte das hier tatsächlich Ägypten zu einer vergangenen Zeit sein… Aber wie kann ich herausfinden, ob dort tatsächlich--?'

Bevor Yugi den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, wurde er von einer Stimme aufgeschreckt, die ihm sehr vertraut war, auch wenn sie jetzt etwas älter klang. :Hey, das ist mein Lieblingsplatz! Verschwinde von hier!:

„Benu…?" fragte der Amethystäugige überrascht und drehte sich zu dem Besitzer der Stimme um. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um den Phönix, auch wenn er, wie seine Stimme schon hatte vermuten lassen, älter aussah. Er hatte sich auf dem Felsen niedergelassen, an den Yugi sich lehnte, und schaute hochmütig auf ihn herab.

:Der einzig Wahre; Bote und Diener des mächtigen Re, der immer wiedergeboren wird: erwiderte der Vogel und setzte sich in eine ‚Bewundere-mich'-Pose. :Und jetzt entferne dich und lass mich ungestört die Aussicht genießen, Sterblicher.:

Yugis Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Dieser Benu war ja noch viel verwöhnter als der, den er kannte und der von Yami immer ziemlich verhätschelt wurde. „Das ist aber nicht sehr nett", entgegnete der Japaner. „Dieser Platz ist doch groß genug für uns beide. Außerdem störe ich dich schließlich nicht dabei, hier die Aussicht zu genießen, da du über mich hinwegschauen kannst."

:Unverschämtheit!: entrüstete sich der Phönix, nachdem er Yugi einen Moment fassungslos angeschaut hatte, nicht begreifend, warum ihm dieser Mensch nicht genau wie die anderen jeden Wunsch erfüllte. :Ich bin der heilige Vogel des mächtigen Re! Also musst du tun, was ich dir sage, Mensch. Und ich möchte mich jetzt hier ausruhen und daher befehle ich dir, woanders hinzugehen, bevor ich meinem Vater sage, wie respektlos du bist, und er dich vernichtet.:

Yugis Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Wäre dies ein heiliger Platz des Re würde ich dir zustimmen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass der große Sonnengott--" hier unterbrach sich der junge Japaner selbst, da er eine mächtige magische Energie spürte, die sich schnell auf ihn und den Phönix zu bewegte. Sofort stand er auf und machte sich kampfbereit.

:Siehst du?: sagte Benu sofort triumphierend. :Jetzt hast du doch Angst, weil eine Göttin herkommt, um meinen Anspruch zu verteidigen. Wenn du vor mir auf die Knie fällst und dich in dieser Pose entfernst, bin ich vielleicht dazu bereit, dir zu vergeben und den göttlichen Zorn der Isis von dir abzuwenden.:

Der Amethystäugige ignorierte ihn und wich ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Nilufers zurück, um im Notfall etwas mehr Platz zum Kämpfen zu haben. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass die Göttin ihn, wie der alte Benu suggerierte, für sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber bestrafen würde, doch wusste der Japaner, dass sie als Göttin der Zauberei über den Millenniumstempel wachte und dass sie ihn daher wegen des Kampfes, den er sich dort mit dem Vielfachmonster geliefert hatte, sofort, ohne vorher darüber zu reden, angreifen könnte. Da er ihr noch nie zuvor begegnet war und sie daher nicht so gut einschätzen konnte, hielt er es für vernünftiger, Vorsicht walten zu lassen und ihr nicht unvorbereitet zu begegnen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später landete ein übergroßer weiblicher Falke elegant neben dem Felsen, auf dem Benu saß. Dabei verwandelte er sich in eine wunderschöne, wenn auch leicht zerzaust wirkende, ägyptische Frau mit langen Flügeln über den Armen. Ihre merkwürdig funkelnden Augen waren auf Yugi fixiert.

:Große göttliche Mutter: begann Benu, der wie ein kleines Kind, das petzen wollte, klang. :Dieser unverschämte Mensch--:

„Ja…", hauchte sie schließlich verzückt, den Phönix offensichtlich ignorierend und sich Yugi vorsichtig nähernd. Dieser wahrte allerdings den Abstand, indem er mit jedem Schritt der Göttin ebenfalls einen zurück tat. „Du bist es. Du bist eines der beiden mächtigen Schattenwesen, die vor kurzem in diese Welt kamen, nicht wahr?"

:Isis, beschwerte sich der Phönix quengelnd. :Was soll das Ganze? Das werde ich meinem Vater berichten!:

„Husch, Benu. Vergiss nicht, wer Macht über deinen Vater hat((2))", entgegnete die Göttin leise, aber mit einem unverkennbar ermahnenden Unterton, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Benu flog schmollend und aufgebracht weg, nachdem er ‚Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen' gesagt hatte.

Während des kurzen Wortwechsels mit dem Phönix war der Blick der Isis nicht von dem Japaner gewichen, den sie auch, kaum dass Benu weg war, wieder mit einem Tonfall ansprach, den sie wohl auch benutzt hätte, wenn er ein verängstigtes Tier gewesen wäre. „Hab keine Angst. Willst du mir nicht deinen Namen verraten?"

Der Schattenmagier war immer weiter zurückgewichen, bis er schließlich einen Schritt ins Wasser machte. Erschrocken drehte er sich zur Seite und schaute in den Strom, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht von dort irgendeine Gefahr drohte. Dabei sah er zufällig sein Spiegelbild in dem fast stehenden Wasser der kleinen Nilbucht, in der sie waren, und seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. „Imby", entfuhr es ihm denn tatsächlich sah er wie der Gesandte der Götter aus Kaibas Erinnerung aus.

„Imby ist dein Name?" schnurrte Isis förmlich, was Yugi zwar von Bastet gewöhnt war, aber gewiss nicht von einer Falkengöttin erwartet hätte. „Wie schön. Nun, Imby, möchtest du mir nicht erklären, was da im Tempel passiert ist? Und was hinter dem Vorhang ist, aus dem du mit dem anderen Wesen gekommen bist?"

Während sie das sagte, hörte Yugi nur halb zu. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, war ihm klar geworden, dass er, vorausgesetzt dass das keine Illusion war, nun Imby war und nun mindestens das tun musste, woran sich sein Geliebter in seinen Träumen erinnert hatte. Sie hatten viel gerätselt, warum der Gesandte der Götter so ‚unägyptisch' gekleidet war und sich auch so verhielt, doch wenn Yugi es die ganze Zeit gewesen war, dann war es verständlich, dass er vieles, aber nicht alles wusste. Einen Moment versuchte er, sich zu erinnern, was er alles tun musste, doch anhand der Masse der zu beachtenden Details entschloss er sich, diese zunächst zu vernachlässigen, um sich auf das ‚Gesamtbild' zu konzentrieren.

„Nun? Willst du nicht antworten?" fragte die Göttin sanft, nachdem der Japaner ihr nicht geantwortet hatte. Sofort richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie. Dabei fiel ihm jetzt erst auf, dass sie nicht nur leicht zerzaust wirkte, sondern dass auch ein kleiner Rest Schattenmagie an ihr haftete.

„Ihr wart mit euren Fragen bei dem anderen Wesen wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich und versucht es daher jetzt bei mir, nicht wahr?" entgegnete Yugi, und auch wenn es eher geraten war, so sah er doch an dem kurzen Schock, der in ihren Augen zu sehen war, ehe sie sich wieder zusammenreißen konnte, dass er richtig gelegen hatte. Sie war zunächst dem Vielfachmonster gefolgt, und es hatte sie angegriffen. Danach war es ohne Zweifel entflohen, bevor sie sich von seinem Angriff erholen konnte, oder entkommen, weil sie sich zurückgezogen hatte. „Aber sagt mir, woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass ich Euch die Wahrheit sagen werde? Selbst wenn ich Euch antworte, kann es sein, dass ich Euch anlüge, um mir Eure Hilfe zu sichern."

„Das ist wahr, ich habe nur Euer Wort", erwiderte die Göttin. Yugi bemerkte, dass sie jetzt auf einmal die höfliche Anrede benutzte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie ihn nun eher als Gleichgestellten sah als vorher. „Aber da Ihr nicht zuerst angreift, sondern Gesprächsbereitschaft zeigt und nach dem, was ich von dem Kampf im Tempel mitbekommen habe, auch eher auf das Wohl anderer bedacht zu sein scheint, seid Ihr wohl derjenige, der im Recht ist, worum es auch immer in Eurem Kampf gehen mag. Ich bin sicher, dass dieses scheußliche Wesen Euer Reich angegriffen hat oder etwas Ähnliches."

„Dieses ‚scheußliche' Wesen", sagte Yugi in einem bedrohlichen Tonfall, da er nicht wollte, dass sie so über ihre Opfer sprach, selbst wenn sie es nicht besser wusste, „ist das Werk **Eurer** Experimente."

„Bitte?" fragte die erstaunte und ungläubige Isis. „Ich war nie hinter dem Vorhang und habe das Wesen nie gesehen. Ich kann Eure Welt nicht betreten, und meine Forschungen beziehen sich allein auf Magie. Ihr müsst Euch irren."

„Ach, Ihr seid nicht mit für die Ermordung eines ganzen Dorfes verantwortlich?", fragte der Japaner gereizt. „Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht mehr an Kul Elna? Das, wie Ihr so schön sagtet, ‚scheußliche Wesen' ist das Ergebnis Eures Rituals. Durch Eure Schuld ist es auf die Welt hinter dem Vorhang losgelassen worden, und die Wesen dort sind ihm seitdem absolut hilflos ausgeliefert."

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Isis bestürzt und ließ sich zittrig auf dem Stein, auf dem vorher Benu gesessen hatte, nieder. „Es sollte nicht derartige Nebenwirkungen gegeben haben. Meine Forschungen hatten ergeben, dass zwar die Seelen der Menschen des Ortes zerstört und ihre Macht und Lebenskräfte in die Gegenstände übergehen würden, doch was Ihr sagt, konnte gar nicht nicht geschehen. Meine Experimente zeigten das."

„Ihr kennt unsere Welt und seine Wesen nicht einmal", empörte sich Yugi und ging auf die Göttin zu, während sein Zorn seine Schattenkräfte aufflammen ließ, obwohl er noch immer erschöpft vom Kampf mit dem Vielfachmonster war. „Wie konntet Ihr Euch anmaßen zu denken, ihr hättet alle Komponenten berücksichtigt und würdet alles verstehen? Niemand kann das. Ich kann Euch nur sagen, dass bei Eurem Ritual die Kas der Dorfbewohner nicht zerstört wurden und ihre Kraft auf die Gegenstände überging, sondern dass sie stattdessen gezwungen wurden, sich zu vereinen. Die gewaltige Energie, die dabei frei wurde, übertrug sich auf die Gegenstände, keine Frage, aber das erzwungene Wesen ging den normalen Weg in unsere Welt hinter dem Vorhang und zerstört seither alles in Sichtweite ohne Sinn und Verstand."

„Wie können wir den Schaden wiedergutmachen?" fragte die Göttin nach einem Moment der Stille mit zittriger Stimme. „Ihr könnt es doch sicher vernichten, oder? Bevor es auch diese Welt zerstört, oder?"

Yugi seufzte und lehnte sich gegen den Stein. Er spürte, dass es Isis ernst war und sie nicht gewusst hatte, was der Zauber anrichten würde. Sie liebte die diesseitige Welt und insbesondere Kemet und wollte es daher beschützen, doch ebenso wollte sie auch ihren Fehler wiedergutmachen.

„Ihr seid doch noch bereit, etwas gegen das Wesen zu tun, auch wenn es Eure Welt jetzt nicht mehr unsicher macht, oder?" wollte die Göttin besorgt wissen, als der Japaner nicht antwortete.

„Verzeiht, ich war in Gedanken", erwiderte der Amethystäugige erschöpft. „Natürlich werde ich mit aller Macht verhindern, dass die diesseitige Welt in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird, doch ich sage Euch gleich, dass ich nicht allmächtig bin. Weder weiß ich alles, noch kann ich das Wesen spüren, so dass ich wüsste, wo es ist. Ich denke zwar, dass ich dem Wesen ebenbürtig bin, aber ich werde es nicht rücksichtslos angreifen."

„Das kann ich verstehen", antwortete die Göttin. „Sagt mir, was Ihr braucht, und ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, um Euch zu helfen."

Yugi seufzte müde. „Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft von dem Kampf vorhin und daher müsste ich mich zunächst ausruhen und erholen."

„Kein Problem. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr als Gast im Palast aufgenommen werdet. Wenn Ihr damit einverstanden seid, deklariere ich Euch als Gesandten von uns Göttern, damit Ihr alle Privilegien erhaltet, die Ihr bekommen könnt. Es sei denn, Ihr erhebt Einspruch dagegen, in unserem Namen geehrt zu werden, weil Ihr uns alle für Verbrecher haltet. Ich allein bin für die Geschehnisse in Kul Elna verantwortlich, zumindest von göttlicher Seite aus, weil ich für die Rettung Kemets jeden Preis zu zahlen bereit war", erklärte Isis mit leidenschaftlicher Stimme. Doch als sie weitersprach, war deutlich Nervosität zu hören. „Außer mir weiß auch nur mein Hohepriester Akunadin, der an jenem Tag das Ritual durchgeführt hat, von den damaligen Ereignissen, und ich würde es gerne dabei belassen, wenn es möglich ist."

„Ich verstehe und bin einverstanden", erwiderte Yugi, dem das schon klar gewesen war, ohne nachdenken zu müssen. Jetzt alles ans Licht kommen zu lassen, würde definitiv dem Lauf der Vergangenheit widersprechen, falls das wirklich die Vergangenheit war, wofür seiner Meinung nach viel sprach. „Ich danke Euch für die Mühe. Allerdings möchte ich Euch um noch mehr bitten. Ich möchte dem Wesen, oder eher ihnen, nach Möglichkeit helfen. Dafür wäre es äußerst wichtig, dass ich mir Eure Forschungsergebnisse ansehen könnte, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, den Kas Erlösung zu verschaffen."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete die Göttin, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, der von einem wahren Entdecker- und Wissenstrieb zeugte. „Meine Bibliotheken stehen Euch offen, und ich werde Euch persönlich in Euren Nachforschungen unterstützen."

„Danke" erwiderte der Japaner.

„Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann", wehrte die Göttin ab. Während Hufgetrappel in der Ferne hörbar wurde, fuhr sie fort: „Doch nun kommt, Imby, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Euch ausruhen könnt."

Die Göttin erhob sich, dicht gefolgt von dem Schattenmagier, und wandte sich zu dem Palmenhain hinter ihnen, aus dessen Richtung die Geräusche kamen. „Wie es aussieht, kommen einige der Priester der Gegenstände hierher. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, von diesen in den Palast gebracht zu werden, oder? Dann würde ich, nachdem ich Euch vorgestellt habe, den Körper meiner Dienerin verlassen und schon einmal mit den Nachforschungen in meinen Arbeitsräumen beginnen. Meine Dienerin wird Euch natürlich begleiten und mich informieren, falls Ihr mich braucht. Seid Ihr damit einverstanden?"

„Ja", antwortete Yugi.

„Phantastisch", erwiderte die Göttin in dem Moment, als gerade zwei Streitwagen unter den Bäumen sichtbar wurden. Die Pferde wurden von den Wagenlenkern gebremst, als sie die beiden Gestalten sahen und kamen etwa drei Meter von Yugi und Isis entfernt zum Stillstand. Sofort sprangen die vier Neuankömmlinge ab, und während die beiden Wagenlenker sich sofort zu Boden warfen und in dieser Pose still an den Wagen liegen blieben, kamen die beiden anderen Insassen, die Yugi als Chui-m-Seth und Mahadoo erkannte, näher heran, ehe sie sich tief verneigten. Nachdem sie einen Moment so verharrt hatten, richteten sie sich auf und blieben mit ehrfürchtig gesenkten Häuptern vor Isis stehen. Dabei entging es Yugi nicht, dass der Millenniumsring, den der Hofzauberer trug, leuchtete und seine Enden auf ihn zeigten.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr hergekommen seid, Priester, das erspart mir die Mühe, zu Euch zu kommen", wandte sich die Göttin an die beiden Männer und legte, während sie weitersprach, einen Arm um Yugi. „Wie euch nicht entgangen sein wird, ist ein Feind der Götter durch das Schattentor gekommen. Daher haben wir Götter uns entschlossen, euch Imby als unseren Gesandten zu schicken, da er sich mit dem Gegner bereits auskennt und euch somit unterstützen kann."

„Aber große Isis", wandte Chui-m-Seth vorsichtig ein, nachdem er mit Mahadoo einen Blick getauscht hatte und danach misstrauisch zu der verhüllten Gestalt des Japaners schaute. „Ist dies nicht der Frevler, der es gewagt hat, den Millenniumstempel durch einen Kampf zu entweihen? Er ist erfüllt mit einer Form der Schattenmagie, und diese ist doch nur den Menschen zugänglich. Müsste er dann nicht hart bestraf--"

„Schweig, Priester, oder willst du es tatsächlich wagen, meine göttlichen Worte in Frage zu stellen? Glaubst du, ich würde so ruhig und tatenlos neben einem Frevler stehen?" fragte Isis drohend. „Er war in unserem Auftrag im Tempel, und als annähernd göttlichem Wesen war es ihm gestattet, ja, sogar seine Pflicht, den Tempel zu verteidigen, denn das und nichts anderes hat er getan."

Chui-m-Seth verneigte sich daraufhin sofort wieder tief, und Mahadoo folgte seinem Beispiel. „Verzeiht meine unbedachten Worte, große Isis, Mächtigste der Göttinnen und Zauberreiche", versicherte ersterer ihr schnell. „Bitte vergebt mir."

„Nun gut", erwiderte Isis und ihre Stimme klang wieder etwas sanfter, doch hatte sie einen Unterton, der zeigte, dass sie keine weitere Widerrede duldete. „Leider konnte er den Feind nur verjagen und nicht besiegen. Geleitet unseren Gesandten in den Palast und lasst ihn erst einmal ausruhen. Ihm soll es an nichts fehlen und nichts sei ihm verwehrt. Er soll so behandelt werden, als wenn ich selbst oder ein anderer Gott euch für kurze Zeit mit unserer Anwesenheit beehrt."

„Sehr wohl, große Isis, es soll geschehen, wie ihr es befohlen habt", sagte Chui-m-Seth.

„Gut. Dann werde ich mich nun zurückziehen", antwortete die Göttin. Dann wandte sie sich an Yugi und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Imby, dies sind die Millenniumspriester Chui-m-Seth und Mahadoo. Sie werden für Euer Wohl Sorge tragen. Ich werde Euch später wieder aufsuchen, doch wenn Ihr mich vorher sprechen wollt, sagt es einfach meiner Dienerin."

Als Yugi daraufhin nickte, antwortete sie nur mit einem Lächeln. Danach leuchtete ihre Gestalt auf, und ein kleiner, vermutlich noch sehr junger Falke saß an ihrer Stelle. Der Falke flatterte mit etwas Mühe auf Yugis Schulter.

-Guten Tag-, sagte sie in dem Tonfall eines kleinen Mädchens, dass sich erwachsen verhalten wollte, -ich bin Heka((3)), mächtiger Imby, und es ist mir eine Ehre, euch im Namen meiner Göttin zu begleiten und zu beschützen.-

„Danke, Heka", erwiderte Yugi und streichelte sanft ihren Kopf, was sie sich gern gefallen ließ. Dann wandte er sich den beiden Priestern zu, die ihn beobachteten, der eine mit einem extrem misstrauischen, der andere mit einem etwas unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre, Euch hier zu haben", sagte Mahadoo kaum das Yugi in seine Richtung sah. Währenddessen erhoben sich die Wagenlenker vom Boden, da die Göttin ja nicht mehr anwesend war, und bestiegen wieder die Streitwagen. Der junge Schattenmagier konnte ihre neugierigen Blicke auf sich spüren, obwohl sie sich Mühe gaben, ihn nicht offen anzustarren. Derweilen sprach der Hofzauberer mit einer einladenden Bewegung in Richtung der Wagen weiter: „Wollen wir aufbrechen?"

„Danke", erwiderte Yugi und bewegte sich auf den Zauberer zu.

Doch Chui-m-Seth stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Mahadoo voraus fährt, um unsere Ankunft zu verkünden, wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt. Die Pferde vor seinem Wagen sind etwas ausgeruhter", sagte er in einem ‚freundlichen' Tonfall, dem man leicht anmerkte, wie aufgesetzt er war, wenn man den Priester kannte.

„Einverstanden", sagte der Japaner und nickte lächelnd. Da er die Erinnerungen Kaibas kannte, wusste er, wie sehr Chui-m-Seth ihm schon jetzt misstraute. Das kurze Aufleuchten des Stabes bedeutete, dass der größere der beiden Priester Mahadoo gerade gedanklich befohlen hatte, schnellstmöglich zum Pharao zu fahren und ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Der Zauberer sollte dem Herrscher die Empfehlung übermitteln, dass ein Zimmer für ihren Gast vorbereitet werden sollte, welches aber so weit wie möglich von den königlichen Gemächern entfernt liegen und mit bestimmten Sicherheitszaubern belegt sein sollte.

Also eilte Mahadoos Kampfwagen von dannen, wenn auch nicht, ohne dass besagter Priester seinem Kollegen, während Yugi den zweiten Streitwagen bestieg, einen Blick zusandte, der diesen dazu ermahnte, acht zu geben. Als ihre Fahrt in einem etwas langsameren Tempo begann, konnte Yugi sich nicht davon abhalten, Chui-m-Seth genauer zu betrachten. Tatsächlich war er etwas kleiner als seine Wiedergeburt, doch der Rest des Aussehens war erstaunlich ähnlich, auch wenn Haut, Haar und auch die Augen ein kleines bisschen dunkler waren als bei seinem Geliebten. Durch die Erinnerungen wusste der Japaner, dass dieses für einen Ägypter trotz allem untypische Aussehen auf die Magie zurückzuführen war, die dem Mann innewohnte.

Während der Besitzer des Millenniumsschlüssels den Priester anstarrte, ohne es zu merken, weil er so in Gedanken über die Unterschiede zu seinem Geliebten war, wurde dieser immer irritierter durch den Gesandten der Götter. „Kann ich etwas für Euch tun, Gesandter der Götter?" fragte Chui-m-Seth schließlich, seine Stimme zitterte bei den Worten, so dass man merkte, wie angestrengt er versuchte, seinen Mitfahrer nicht anzuschreien.

„Hu?", sagte Yugi, der dadurch wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war. „Oh, verzeiht, Priester Chui-m-Seth", fuhr er fort, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gestarrt hatte, und schaute stattdessen auf die Landschaft.

„Hm", erwiderte der Besitzer des Millenniumsstabes und wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls auf die schlammigen Felder, an denen sie gerade vorbeifuhren.

Chui-m-Seth nickte den arbeitenden Bauern zu, wenn diese sich respektvoll verbeugten, was sie taten, sobald sie sie bemerkten. Da sie bei der Arbeit keine Kleidung trugen((4)), errötete Yugi unter seiner Kapuze und wandte seinen Blick beschämt ab. Zwar war ihm die Tatsache, dass die Bauern nackt arbeiteten, durchaus durch seine Geliebten bekannt, doch es in natura zu sehen war für ihn dennoch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Was habt Ihr?" fragte Chui-m-Seth neben ihm, da er die Bewegung der kleineren Gestalt mitbekommen hatte. Er fragte sich aufgebracht, ob der ‚Gesandte der Götter' etwa glaubte, so hoch über den Bauern zu stehen, ohne die ihre Gesellschaft nicht existieren konnte, dass er sie nicht einmal eines Blickes für würdig hielt.

Schnell wich diese Theorie aber Unverständnis, als er die schüchterne Antwort des Kleineren hörte. „Entschuldigt, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, entblößte Menschen zu sehen. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich ihre Privatsphäre verletzen, wenn ich diese fleißigen Menschen anschaue."

Genau wo hatte der ‚Gesandte der Götter' bisher gelebt, dass er sich an soetwas Merkwürdigem störte und solch merkwürdige Ansichten hatte, fragte sich Chui-m-Seth. Gewiss nicht nur bei den Götter, da er ja den Worten der Isis nach nur ‚annähernd göttlich' war. Wollte er etwas sagen, dass die Bauern sich in seiner Heimat nur bekleidet an die Arbeit machten? Da wären doch die Frauen die ganze Zeit nur am Wäschewaschen oder die Männer müssten immer total verdreckt rumlaufen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Kleidung um so schneller kaputt ginge und erneuert werden müsste.

„Was genau ist Privatsphäre?((5))" wollte der Hohepriester schließlich nach ein paar Minuten intensiven Nachdenkens wissen, während der Wagenlenker sie zielsicher durch die Stadt, die sie inzwischen erreicht hatten, manövrierte. War das irgendetwas Wichtiges, das das Tragen von Kleidung bei Feldarbeit rechtfertigte?

„Ähm", erwiderte der Japaner unsicher. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das genau erklären soll…"

So verbrachte Yugi die letzten Minuten, ehe sie den Palast erreichten, damit zu versuchen, Chui-m-Seth zu erklären, was Privatsphäre war, wobei der Priester diesen Ideen nicht sehr offen gegenüberzustehen schien und das ganze Konzept für extrem albern hielt. Als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel ankamen, wurde ihnen von dem Palastvorsteher mitgeteilt, dass der Pharao gerade sehr beschäftigt sei und sich dafür bei dem Gesandten vielmals entschuldigte, sowie ihn bat, ihn zu treffen, sobald er sich erholt hatte.

Der Japaner stimmte gerne zu, vor allem, da er sich erinnerte, dass das Treffen an einem späten Vormittag stattgefunden hatte, es jetzt aber früher Nachmittag war. Chui-m-Seth und der Palastvorsteher begleiteten ihn zu seinem Zimmer, das er aus den Erinnerungen schon vorher kannte, und nachdem sie ihm einen Diener zur Seite gestellt und angenehme Ruhe gewünscht hatten, zogen sich die beiden zurück.

Nachdem er dem Diener gesagt hatte, dass er ihn im Moment nicht brauchte und dieser das Zimmer verlassen hatte, beschwor Yugi Schattenschleier um das Bett, um ungestört und unbeobachtet schlafen zu können. Heka beobachtete ihn neugierig von einem Stuhl aus, auf dem sie sich nach ihrer Ankunft im Zimmer niedergelassen hatte. Er wünschte ihr eine angenehme Ruhe und zog sich in das Innere des Schattenschleiers zurück. Erst als er darin war, legte er seine Sachen ab, wechselte in einen Schlafanzug, den er sich zauberte, und schlief Sekunden, nachdem er sich endlich richtig hingelegt hatte, ein.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ich denke, der sollte auch allgemein bekannt sein, auch wenn er im wirklichen Spiel einen ein bisschen anderen Effekt hat (soweit ich mich erinnere). Seine ATK sind 500, seine DEF 400 Punkte.

((2)) Anspielung darauf, dass Isis als einzige Person den geheimen Namen des Re kennt und damit als einzige Macht über ihn hat. Den Namen von etwas zu kennen, bedeutet ja bei den Ägyptern, Macht darüber zu haben.

((3)) Da Isis ab und zu als weiblicher Falke dargestellt wird, habe ich ihr heiliges Tier auch einfach zum Falken gemacht. Wobei mir bei ihr nicht bekannt ist, dass in ihrem (Haupt-)Tempel welche gehalten wurden. Das Wort ‚Heka' bedeutet einfach Magie/Zauber und da Isis in 2 großen Zusammenhängen bekannt ist, nämlich als gute Ehefrau/Mutter (Osiris-Mythos usw.) und als listige Zauberin (das mit Re, wo sie seinen Namen erfährt), fand ich, dass ein solcher Name perfekt zu ihrem Tier passt.

((4)) Soweit ich weiß, trugen die Bauern bei der Feldarbeit nichts (auf einigen Wandbilder ist das ja auch durchaus zu sehen, wenn auch nicht auf allen). Das ist ja auch verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass es in Ägypten warm ist, was das Tragen von Kleidung nicht unbedingt erforderlich macht, und ich denke, dass man sich so freier bewegen kann (ganz abgesehen davon, dass man nicht so viel Wäsche waschen oder erst einmal haben muss…). Dazu kommt, dass es natürlich nicht so in der Kultur verankert ist, sich seiner Nacktheit zu schämen, wie es bei uns der Fall ist (ich persönlich mag z.B. FKK, Sauna o.ä. nicht wirklich…).

((5)) Hier nehme ich Bezug darauf, dass es früher eine ganz andere Einstellung zum Individuum gab. Als sich die griechischen Philosophen unter Epikur (341-270 v. Chr.) begannen, für den einzelnen Menschen zu interessieren, war das etwas Neues. Natürlich waren Menschen auch vorher egoistisch/egozentrisch usw., aber ich denke, dass sich die Ansichten, die für uns selbstverständlich sind, erst zu der Zeit entwickelten.

Annuket: So, das war's erst einmal wieder. Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen, auch wenn ich es nicht so spannend finde (wenn auch leider notwenig). Das nächste Kapitel ist zumindest in der Rohform fertig. Ich bin so langsam geworden...

Magician: Das kann doch jedem Mal passieren, mach dich nicht so fertig. Ich für meinen Teil hatte enormen Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. ‚lach' Seth ist einfach nur klasse! Und was das nächste Kapitel angeht: Ich verspreche auch, mich mit der Korrektur zu beeilen. Jetzt, wo mein Computer wieder halbwegs funktioniert und ich nicht ganz so überarbeitet bin wie letztes Semester, dauert es hoffentlich nicht wieder so lang. Also, liebe Leser, seid doch bitte so lieb und spornt uns mit hübschen kleinen Reviews an.

Annuket: Wir werden sehen, wir schnell wir es schaffen. Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	38. Kapitel 37: Erste Pläne

Annuket: Willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel von Schattenmagier 2.^_^ Falls es noch jemand liest... Ich weiß es hat sehr lange gedauert und ich kann leider nicht versprechen, dass es bald weitergeht, da ich leider auch noch mindestens das nächste halbe Jahr noch sehr beschäftigt sein werde. Ich hoffe aber, dass es nicht 3 Jahre dauern wird, die letzte Szene von Kapitel 38 endlich fertig zu schreiben und dann zu korrigieren.  
An Jenny: Danke für deine zwei Reviews für Schattenmagier 1. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass auch nach so langer Zeit noch jemand mitliest. Auch wenn ich mich gleich danach schämen musste, das ich so lange nicht weitergeschrieben hatte. Zu deinem Hinweis, dass der Geist des Grabräubers Akefia ist: Danke für die Information. Haben sie ihm im Deutschen tatsächlich einen Namen gegeben? Ich dachte, das sei eine Fanerfindung, die nur in vielen Geschichten übernommen wurde. Ich habe die letzten beiden Staffeln nur auf japanisch gesehen und da wurde er nie mit Namen genannt und auch im Manga nicht. Da ich außerdem aus Akefia keinen altägyptischen Namen machen kann (vielleicht bin ich auch nur zu unfähig?), habe ich mich für die Variante Baku-Ra entschieden.

Leider gehört mir auch nach so langer Zeit und vielen Gebeten immer noch nicht Yugioh und Harry Potter. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht irgendwann einmal... die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, oder? ;-)

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung: /.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen: :...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); -:…:- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis); :-…-: Trevor (Nevilles Kröte, heiliges Tier von Hu und Hauet); -…- Schutniu (Ryous Vogel, heiliges Tier der Maat) -…- Heka (heiliger Falke der Isis)_  
Blabla _Parsel

* * *

**Kapitel 37: Erste Pläne**

Nur langsam und widerwillig erwachte Yugi. Die Morgensonne fiel nur gedämpft herein und tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes Dämmerlicht. Es war warm und behaglich unter der weichen Bettdecke, so dass Yugi nur zu gern hineingekuschelt liegenblieb. Dazu pulsierte die Schattenmagie in und um ihn, als würde sie ein sanftes Schlaflied für ihn singen. Sicher konnte er noch etwas liegen bleiben, dachte er in seinem schlaftrunkenen Geist. Seto und Yami würden sicher auch nichts dagegen haben, oder? Geistig und körperlich tastete er nach ihnen und schreckte schließlich hoch, als er sie weder auf die eine noch auf die andere Art finden konnte. Augenblicklich war er hellwach.

Während er sich in dem von Schatten geschützten Bett umschaute, fiel ihm wieder ein, was passiert war: der ‚Test', das Vielfachmonster, die Trennung von Yami und Kaiba, die Begegnung mit Isis und Chui-m-Seth. Zwei sanfte, stille Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, ehe er sie, wütend über sich selbst, energisch wegwischte. Er musste nur zu den beiden zurück in die Zukunft, und die Verbindung würde wieder hergestellt werden, da war er sich sicher. Vorher würde er nur die Sachen erledigen müssen, die erforderlich waren, damit er später keine Gewissensbisse hatte, und außerdem hier sozusagen den Grundstein für die gemeinsame Zukunft mit seinen Geliebten legen.

Entschlossen verließ Yugi den Schattenschleier um das Bett, nachdem er sich mit Zaubern gesäubert und wieder angekleidet hatte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass es kurz nach Sonnenaufgang war. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit geschlafen hatte, so überraschte ihn das nicht, angesichts der Flut von Informationen, die er am Vortag genau wie Yami und Kaiba bei Betreten der Schattenwelt erhalten hatte. Zwar würde er das alles noch genauer betrachten und analysieren müssen, doch stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sich sein Kopf nun auf jeden Fall besser anfühlte, da sein Unterbewusstsein im Schlaf alles vorsortiert und geordnet hatte und sein Gehirn nun nicht mehr willkürlich mit irgendwelchen nicht zusammenhängenden Erkenntnissen bombardiert wurde.

Ein Blick zur Sitzbank zeigte ihm, dass Heka offenbar über einem extrem üppigen Mahl, das aus den Opfergaben des Isistempels bestand, eingeschlafen war. Yugi trat zum Fenster, von dem aus er einen herrlichen Blick über den Palastgarten hatte, und genoss einen Moment den sanften Wind, der um seine verhüllte Gestalt spielte. Als er allerdings hörte, wie die Zimmertür fast lautlos geöffnet wurde, drehte er sich um und betrachtete ruhig den alten Mann, der seinem Großvater so unglaublich ähnlich sah, nur dass seine Haut etwas dunkler war.

Der junge Japaner musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen lustigen Geschichten über diesen bemerkenswerten Mann, der bereits während der Regentschaft von Atemus Großvater an den Hof gekommen war und sich im Laufe der Zeit dank seiner Fähigkeiten und seines Charakters zu einem der wichtigsten Berater hochgearbeitet hatte. Sowohl Yami als auch später Kaiba hatten mit scheinbar unzähligen Anekdoten über ihren damaligen Lehrer aufwarten können. Dass gerade er sich um den unerwarteten Gast kümmern und ihn auch im Auge behalten sollte, amüsierte Yugi noch mehr, vor allem, da der alte Mann ihn offenbar im Schatten des Fensters noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem noch immer von Schattenmagie geschützten Bett zugewandt und runzelte nun verwirrt die Stirn. Yugi wusste, dass der Mann einen Zauber über den Raum gelegt hatte, der ihn informierte, sobald das Bett verlassen wurde. Der Amethystäugige konnte praktisch die Gedanken hören, die dem anderen durch den Kopf gingen, nämlich, was den Alarm ausgelöst hatte, wenn das Bett noch immer mit Schatten verhangen und demnach sicher noch okkupiert war.

Der junge Japaner war versucht sich von hinten an den alten Mann zu schleichen und sich über dessen Schulter zu neigen, bis dieser ihn bemerkte, wie er es öfter mit seinem Großvater tat. Doch unterdrückte er diese Neigung augenblicklich, als er einen Anflug von Unsicherheit über die Züge des alten Mannes huschen sah, die ihm schmerzlich ins Gedächtnis rief, wie wenig Vertrauen ihm die meisten am Hof entgegenbrachten. Unwillkürlich musste er an ein Gespräch zwischen dem König und den Millenniumspriestern denken, das er aus Kaibas Träumen kannte und das in dieser Zeit am vorigen Abend stattgefunden haben musste.

-Erinnerung an Kaibas Traum-

Nachdem Chui-m-Seth und der Palastvorsteher das Gästezimmer des Gesandten der Götter verlassen und fast das Ende des langen Gang, der zu besagtem Raum führte, erreicht hatten, sagte letzterer der beiden Männer leise: „Seine Majestät erwartet Euch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, ehrenwerter Hohepriester."

„Danke", erwiderte der Priester, während er zufrieden zwei Wachen zunickte, die an diesem Gang postiert worden waren. „Kümmere du dich inzwischen um die Versorgung der Heka. Lass ihren Teil der Opfer für die mächtige Isis zu ihr bringen."

„Sehr wohl", erwiderte der Palastvorsteher und verneigte sich tief, ehe er von dannen eilte.

Chui-m-Seth hingegen schlug einen anderen Weg ein, der ihn direkt zum Arbeitszimmer des Königs brachte. Dort angekommen trat er sofort ein, nachdem die Wachen ihm durch ein Nicken zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er wirklich unverzüglich erwartet wurde.

Die restlichen Millenniumspriester und Berater Atemus warteten mit diesem auf ihn. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit sahen sie durchaus angespannt und alarmiert aus, so dass sie innerhalb von Sekunden kampfbereit sein würden, falls erforderlich. Mahadoo hatte also trotz seiner üblichen Vertrauensseligkeit die Warnung an sie weitergegeben, wie er es von ihm verlangt hatte.

„Chui-m-Seth", riss ihn die ernste und respektgebietende Stimme seines geliebten Herrschers aus den Gedanken. „Mahadoo unterrichtete uns von unserem neuen Gast. Berichtet!"

Nach einem flüchtigen Seitenblick auf besagten Priester gehorchte Chui-m-Seth. Er berichtete noch einmal kurz von den Ereignissen, die auch Mahadoo schon wiedergegeben hatte, sowie von der Fahrt in den Palast. Nachdenklich lauschte der Pharao den Worten seines Geliebten. „Ihr haltet den Gesandten der Götter für eine Gefahr?" wollte er schließlich wissen, nachdem der blauäugige Priester seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

Chui-m-Seth' Augen fanden die amethystfarbenen seines Herrschers. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sagte er schließlich nachdrücklich: „Ja, mein König." Er hörte, wie die anderen Priester und Ratgeber teilweise nach Luft schnappten, und spürte, wie sich fast alle im Raum anspannten. Nach ein paar Sekunden fügte er, bevor jemand anderes das Wort ergreifen konnte, in neutralem Tonfall hinzu: „Als die zwei ‚unbekannten' Wesen im Millenniumstempel wüteten, war ich ihm als einziger der Millenniumspriester nahe genug, um ihre höchst ungewöhnliche Energie deutlich zu spüren und die Macht dahinter erkennen zu können. Für mich besteht kein Zweifel, dass unser Gast eines von diesen beiden Lebewesen war. Beide müssen aufgrund der dort freigesetzten Schattenmagie als äußerst gefährlich eingestuft werden. Außerdem scheint unser neuer Gast nichts über die Grundprinzipien unserer Kultur zu wissen. Wer weiß schon, wo er tatsächlich herkommt und was seine Absichten sind. "

„Die große Isis weiß es sicher, und Ihr wagt es, ihr zu unterstellen, uns in Gefahr zu bringen?" ereiferte sich ihr Hohepriester Akunadin, wie Chui-m-Seth es nicht anders erwartet hatte. Der Mann war von Grund auf konservativ und seiner Göttin hundertprozentig ergeben. „Glaubt Ihr, sie würde uns schaden wollen? Wenn sie erzürnt wäre und so etwas wollte, würde sie sicher andere Wege nutzen. Sie ist eine der mächtigsten Göttinnen überhaupt! Es wäre ihr ein Leichtes, uns zu vernichten und auch die anderen Götter gegen uns aufzubringen. Sie hat Ägypten stets beschützt. Ohne sie-"

„Verzeiht, ehrenwerter Akunadin, dass ich Euch unterbreche", fiel Chui-m-Seth dem alten Mann ins Wort und klang dabei eher gezwungen höflich und keineswegs so, als würde er die Entschuldigung ernst meinen. Der Priester der Isis starrte ihn überrascht an und schwieg tatsächlich, und so nutzte der Priester des Millenniumsstabes seine Chance, ehe der andere sich wieder fangen konnte, und sprach weiter: „Ich wollte nicht andeuten, dass die große Isis uns absichtlich schaden will. Aber leider wäre es, wenn ich Recht habe mit meinem Misstrauen, nicht das erste Mal, dass der gut gemeinte Rat oder Befehl eines Gottes uns in eine Katastrophe führt. So unendlich weise und mächtig die Götter sind, so haben sie dennoch ihre Schwächen und irren sich gelegentlich oder schätzen die Reaktionen von ihnen nicht bekannten Wesen falsch ein, so dass dadurch Probleme entstehen. Was ist zum Beispiel, wenn unser neuer Gast der Göttin erst kurz vor unserem Erscheinen begegnet ist und sie dabei belogen hat, um sich ihrer Hilfe zu versichern? Oder wenn er sie irgendwie durch fremden Zauber beeinflussen konnte? Würdet Ihr Euch nicht später wünschen, dass wir ihn zumindest unter Beobachtung gehalten hätten, damit wir etwas unternehmen können, bevor er alles vernichten kann, was uns lieb und teuer ist?"

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen, teilweise weil die anderen zu geschockt waren, aber größtenteils, weil sich keiner der Anwesenden gerne in einen Streit zwischen diesen beiden einmischen wollte. „Frevler!" zischte Akunadin schließlich, nachdem er seine Fassung endlich wiedergefunden hatte, und es hätte niemanden im Raum gewundert, wenn Chui-m-Seth unter seinem mörderischem Blick tot umgefallen wäre. „Für andere Götter mag so etwas vielleicht zutreffen, aber meine ist die weiseste überhaupt! Ihr haben wir die Millenniumsgegenstände zu verdanken und damit den Sieg im letzten Krieg. Ohne sie würde keiner von euch hier so vor mir stehen!"

„Aber auch Ihr könnt nicht leugnen, dass sie damals ebenfalls Teil jenes Götterrates war, der den Vater unseres ehrenwerten Königs mit seiner Abstimmung zu diesem Krieg bewegt hatte", ergriff Mahadoo mit seiner ruhigen und vorurteilsfreien Stimme das Wort, ehe Chui-m-Seth etwas sagen konnte. Dem Gesichtsausdruck des blauäugigen Priesters war anzusehen, dass seine Antwort sehr heftig ausgefallen und eine Eskalation des Streites damit vorprogrammiert gewesen wäre.

Akunadin ließ auch tatsächlich von seinem bisherigen ‚Gegner' ab und richtete seinen bösen Blick auf den Hofzauberer, der diesen nur ruhig erwiderte. Bevor er ihn aber anschreien konnte wie vorher Chui-m-Seth, ergriff Atemu persönlich das Wort, und seine ruhige Stimme, die von Kindheit an ehrfurchtgebietend gewesen war, unterband jeglichen Streit. Alle wußten, dass sein Wort Gesetz war, wenn er so sprach. „Wir haben entschieden. Die Sicherheit Kemets geht über alles, vergesst das nicht, keiner von euch. Wir wünschen, das mindestens ein mächtiger Zauberer stets in der Nähe des Gesandten der Götter verweilt. Das bedeutet also, einer der jetzt hier Anwesenden muss es sein."

Er schaute während seiner nächsten Worte Akunadin an, der äußerst empört aussah. „Dies geschieht zu seinem Schutz ebenso wie zu dem Kemets. Da sein Wissen über uns gering zu sein scheint, ist es sicherer, wenn jemand von hohem Ansehen bei ihm ist, damit es nicht zu unerwünschten Zwischenfällen kommt, weil er etwas tut, was als Frevel gilt oder als etwas, was sich nicht geziemt."

Akunadins Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nun, dass er aufgrund dieser Argumentation nicht mehr grundsätzlich dagegen war, da sie keinen Zweifel an seiner Göttin beinhaltete. „Weiterhin", fuhr der Herr der beiden Länder an alle gewandt fort, „soll ihm alles gewährt werden, was er benötigt, um seine ihm von den Göttern übertragene Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Nach einem nachdenklichen Blick in die Runde verkündete Atemu: „Wir sind uns bewußt, dass alle hier Anwesenden durch die herannahenden Festlichkeiten sehr in Anspruch genommen werden, daher soll Schimon unseren Gast begleiten und ihm zur Seite stehen. Seine Aufgaben und zumindest ein Teil der Akunadins können von den anderen mit übernommen werden."

„Ihr meint, Schimon alleine reicht nicht?" fragte Karim verwundert. Er wusste, dass der Berater nicht mehr der jüngste war -genauer gesagt war er einer der ältesten des ganzen Hofes-, aber ungeachtet dieser Tatsache war er bekannt für seine Tatkraft und Zuverlässigkeit.

„Wir sind sicher, dass Isis unserem Gast zur Seite stehen will und sicher wird sie dafür auch die Hilfe ihres Hohepriesters heranziehen. Um dies zu gewährleisten, halten Wir es für klug, auch Akunadins Aufgaben zumindest teilweise zu delegieren. Somit sind die Vorbereitungen abgesichert, und Wir können den Göttern und dem Volk einen reibungslosen Ablauf der Festlichkeiten garantieren", erwiderte der Herrscher ruhig. „Da der Gesandte der Götter Chui-m-Seths Bericht zufolge nun schläft, werden Wir ihm morgen Vormittag eine Audienz gewähren, nachdem die wichtigsten Tagesgeschäfte erledigt sind."

„Mein König", warf Chui-m-Seth ein und klang dabei wesentlich höflicher als zuvor bei Aknadin. „Sollten dabei nicht alle Hohepriester und Berater anwesend sein?"

„So sei es", antwortete der Sohn des Re nach kurzer Überlegung. „Plant also ein, nach der Ratssitzung noch etwas länger im Thronsaal zu bleiben. Wenn es weiter nichts gibt, dass wir jetzt besprechen müssen, könnt Ihr zu Euren Aufgaben zurückkehren."

-Ende der Traumerinnerung-

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Yugi den Berater des Pharao mit sanfter Stimme, um Heka nicht zu wecken, und machte ein paar Schritte auf den alten Mann zu.

Dieser war sofort überrascht zusammengezuckt und hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. „Guten Morgen. Verzeiht, ich hatte Euch nicht gesehen", grüßte er nach wenigen Sekunden zurück. Er verbeugte sich, sprach dabei aber weiter. „Ich darf Euch im Palast Kemets willkommen heißen, Imby, Gesandter der Götter. Mein Name ist Schimon, und ich wurde von unserem mächtigen Herrscher, Sechemre((1)), beauftragt, für Euer Wohl zu sorgen."

„Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Schimon", antwortete Yugi und erwiderte nach japanischer Art die Verbeugung des alten Mannes.

„Sicher ist es Euer Wunsch, Euch zunächst zu reinigen und danach zu frühstücken", sagte der alte Mann und ehe der junge Japaner auch nur seinen Mund aufmachen konnte, klatschte der Berater des Pharao, und vier Diener traten herein. Zwei hielten große Tabletts mit Speisen und Getränken, die anderen zwei große Krüge mit Wasser.

„Danke, aber ich habe mich schon mit Magie gereinigt", erwiderte der Amethystäugige. Zwar liebte er es, morgens zu duschen, und er wusste aus Kaibas und Yamis Erinnerungen, dass es in Ägypten üblich war, sich in einer Art ‚menschenbetriebener Dusche' von anderen mit Wasser übergießen zu lassen, doch würde das bedeuten, dass er sich vor diesen zumindest teilweise würde entblößen müssen. Das wiederum konnte er nicht zulassen, da er sich auch daran erinnerte, dass, zumindest soweit Yami und Kaiba wussten, niemals jemand Imby unverhüllt gesehen hatte.

Von dem äußerst üppigen Mahl, das vor ihm aufgebaut wurde, aß er nur sehr wenig, was man von Heka, die beim Eintritt der Diener erwacht war und sich nach einer kurzen Begrüßung auf das Essen gestürzt hatte, nicht sagen konnte. Nachdem Yugi genug gegessen hatte, ergriff Schimon erneut das Wort: „Seine Majestät möchte Euch kennen lernen, ehrenwerter Imby. Da er nicht wusste, wann Ihr erwachen würdet, hat er eine Audienz anberaumt, wenn Chepri zu Re wird.((2)) Doch ich werde ihn umgehend informieren, damit er Euch nach den morgendlichen Riten empfängt."

„Danke, das ist nicht nötig", erwiderte der junge Japaner. „Ein späteres Treffen ist für mich zufriedenstellend. Sicher hat er viele Pflichten, die wichtiger sind als das Treffen mit mir."

„Ganz wie Ihr wünscht", erwiderte der Berater mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Was gedenkt Ihr, in der Zwischenzeit zu tun? Ich könnte Euch den Palast zeigen."

Ein wenig Traurigkeit überkam Yugi über das distanzierte Verhalten, das der alte Mann, der seinem Großvater so ähnlich sah, ihm gegenüber zeigte. Sein Großvater war offenherzig und fröhlich in der Gegenwart von Fremden und was er über Schimon wusste, deutete eigentlich darauf hin, dass er diesen Charakterzug ebenfalls besaß. Daher war ihm um so schmerzlicher bewusst, dass dessen extrem höfliches und ruhiges Verhalten darauf hinwies, dass der Ägypter die Einschätzung Chui-m-Seths zumindest in Teilen ernst nahm. Er versuchte, ihn zu ergründen und ließ ihn keinen Augenblick aus den Augen, zweifellos um ihn genau einschätzen zu können, ehe er ihm Vertrauen entgegenbrachte.

„Ja, das wäre schön", erwiderte der Amethystäugige. „Wenn es möglich ist, möchte ich aber lieber zunächst in den Tempel der Isis, um mit ihrem Hohepriester zu sprechen und meine Nachforschungen zu der vor mir liegenden Aufgabe in Angriff zu nehmen."

„Noch werden in dem Tempel, wie in den anderen auch, die morgendlichen Riten vollzogen, was die Anwesenheit Akunadins, des Priester, den Ihr verlangt, erforderlich macht", antwortete Schimon. „Aber ich könnte Euch ein paar Dinge im Palast und in der umliegenden Stadt zeigen, so dass wir am Ende unserer kleinen Tour am Tempel der Isis sind, um den Hohepriester direkt nach Erfüllung seiner Pflichten zu treffen."

-Eine gute Idee- stimmte Heka zu, die gerade die letzte der mit Honig gesüßten Datteln gierig verschlungen hatte. -Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich mich schon während der Tour auf den Weg zum Tempel machen, so dass ich Akunadin von Eurer baldigen Ankunft unterrichten kann.-

„Ich bin einverstanden", erklärte Yugi und erhob sich. Und mit einer einladenden Handbewegung sagte er: „Weißt bitte den Weg, ehrenwerter Schimon."

Der Berater des Königs tat wie ihm geheißen und zeigte dem jungen Japaner große Teile des Palastes und der umliegenden kleineren Tempel der Götter, die ursprünglich nicht in dieser Stadt zu Hause waren. Schließlich kamen sie zum Tempel der Isis. Dort herrschte das hektische Treiben, das nach der morgendlichen Zeremonie üblich war.

Heka flatterte ihnen entgegen, sobald sie durch den Pylon((3)) geschritten waren. -Akunadin erwartet Euch jetzt in seinen Studienräumen- berichtete der kleine Falke aufgeregt und geleitete die beiden zu dem alten Priester.

„Willkommen, ehrenwerter Imby. Mein Göttin unterrichtete mich bereits von Eurer Ankunft", begrüßte der Priester Yugi mit einer Verbeugung. Dann wandte er sich an den Berater: „Danke, dass Ihr Euch seiner angenommen habt, Schimon. Sicher werdet Ihr aber jetzt noch andere Dinge zu erledigen haben."

„Aber nicht doch, ehrenwerter Akunadin", antwortete der Ältere betont freundlich. Yugi musste schmunzeln, da ihn der Austausch der beiden an ein Ehepaar erinnerte, dass sich darüber stritt, ob das Enkelkind etwas tun durfte oder nicht und ihre Auseinandersetzung nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen. „Seine Majestät war in seinen Anweisungen für meine Person ziemlich eindeutig. Ich soll dem Gesandten der Götter behilflich sein und wurde dafür von meinen übrigen Aufgaben befreit."

„Sehr gut", entgegnete der Priester der Isis, auch wenn er dabei nicht sehr glücklich aussah. „Meine Göttin beauftragte mich während der Riten, mich der Sache anzunehmen und unterrichtete mich auch schon über die vor uns liegende Aufgabe."

„Dann wisst Ihr bereits, was zu tun ist?" wollte Schimon neugierig wissen.

„Ich wurde über das Problem unterrichtet", antwortete Akunadin. „Aber wir werden noch einige Nachforschungen anstellen müssen, um zu einer Lösung zu kommen. Dafür benötigen wir aber zunächst die geheimen Dokumente über die Millenniumsgegenstände, die im Archiv des Millenniumstempels aufbewahrt werden. Wie Ihr sicher versteht, möchte ich nicht die niederen Priester mit einer solch wichtigen Aufgabe betrauen und hatte schon die Befürchtung, ich müsste Sie selbst holen. Würdet Ihr sie uns holen? Das wäre eine sehr große Hilfe."

Schimon sah mit leichtem Misstrauen von Akunadin zu Yugi und wieder zurück. Der Japaner spürte, wie der Priester der Isis sich verkrampfte und inständig hoffte, dass der ältere Mann den Raum verließ, so dass ersterer ungestört mit ihm sprechen konnte, ohne das sich aus den Aussagen später unangenehme Fragen zur Schaffung der Millenniumsgegenstände ergeben würden. Schließlich seufzte der Berater des Königs und nickte zustimmend. Während der weise alte Mann den Raum verließ, bot der Priester dem jungen Japaner eine weiche Matte an, und sie setzten sich in den für ägyptische Beamte üblichen Schneidersitz. „Ehrenwerter Imby", hob der alte Mann an, „meine Göttin hat mir, wie eben schon angedeutet, von Eurer Unterhaltung berichtet. Sie hat mir eine Zusammenfassung ihrer damaligen Forschungen anvertraut, die alle Informationen enthält, die nicht in den Dokumenten zu finden sind, die Schimon nun holt. Bitte sagt mir, was genau Ihr braucht und wie ich Euch behilflich sein kann."

Yugi zögerte kurz, entschloss sich dann aber dazu, als erstes zu prüfen, ob er wirklich in der Vergangenheit war, wofür viel sprach. „Zunächst einmal würde ich gerne wissen, ob Euch bekannt ist, welche Ka-Monster geopfert wurden."

„Nicht direkt", erwiderte Akunadin. „Vorher wussten wir nichts von den Schattenmonstern und wollten eher die Energie der Kas an sich nutzen. Das war der Grund, dass wir überhaupt...", er schaute nervös durch den leeren Raum und flüsterte schließlich die nächsten vier Wörter, „_Ihr-wisst-schon-was_ meinem Bruder vorschlugen. Ansonsten hätte ich es ohne sein Wissen hinter seinem Rücken getan, auch wenn ich dafür sicher hingerichtet worden wäre."

Yugi nickte enttäuscht und schaute nachdenklich zu Boden. Ehe er aber etwas sagen konnte, fuhr der Priester fort, der die kurze Pause selbst zum Überlegen genutzt zu haben schien. „Aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann sind auf den Innenseiten der Mauern Kul Elnas Abbilder von Ka-Monstern. Damals, kurz nach dem Ritual, nahm ich sie gar nicht wahr, aber ich weiß, dass ich bei meinem letzten Besuch -ich war nämlich unter denen, die die Tore hierher in die Hauptstadt holten- ein paar wenige Formen erkannte. Ich achtete nicht allzu sehr darauf und habe sie nicht gezählt, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass dort von allen geopferten Ka-Monstern ein Schatten an der Wand ist."

„Gut", erwiderte Yugi, der sich etwas mulmig dabei fühlte, den Ort in natura zu sehen, den er in der Erinnerung des Monsters gesehen hatte, aber wusste, dass es nötig war. „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir Kul Elna so schnell wie möglich aufsuchen. Ich glaube ohnehin, dass ich den Ort besuchen sollte. Vielleicht hilft es mir."

„Ich werde Euch selbstverständlich begleiten", sagte der Priester schnell. Etwa eine Stunde später hatten sie eine Liste mit Dingen erstellt, die sie mitnehmen mussten. Derweilen war auch Schimon mit den gewünschten Schriftrollen zurückgekehrt, die ein Stundenpriester((4)) unter seiner Aufsicht trug, und auch er wurde von dem Vorhaben unterrichtet.

Kurz nachdem sie mit der Planung der Reise begonnen hatten, brachte ein Schreiber den drei Männern die Nachricht, dass der König den Gesandten der Götter jetzt erwarten würde. Daher begaben sie sich zum Thronsaal, in dem Atemu Besprechungen abhielt und Gäste empfing.

Auch wenn Yugi den Raum aus den Erinnerungen seiner Geliebten kannte, so war es doch ungleich beeindruckender, ihn in der Realität zu sehen. Die Farbenpracht und Eleganz des Gesamtbildes war kaum mit den wenigen beschädigten Blöcken zu vergleichen, die in den Museen zu bewundern waren, und auch die anwesenden Menschen und ihre Magie vermittelten einen Eindruck der Stärke und des Selbstbewusstseins Ägyptens.

Nur der König und seine höchsten Priester, Würdenträger und Berater waren nach den morgendlichen Regierungsgeschäften noch geblieben, weshalb der riesige Raum leer wirkte. Als er Atemu umringt von seinen Vertrauten sah, erinnerte sich Yugi unwillkürlich an den Besuch der Auroren nach der Priesterweihe Forrests. Yami hatte damals die gleiche Aura von Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein ausgestrahlt, auch wenn die ihn umgebenden Personen damals zahlenmäßig weniger gewesen waren.

„Mein König, Sohn des Re, Bewahrer der Maat, lebender Horus, Sechemre", begrüßte Aknadin den jungen Ägypter und sank dicht gefolgt von Schimon in gebührendem Abstand zum Thron auf die Knie. Yugi folgte ihrem Beispiel, auch wenn er wusste, dass er auch ohne dies nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten wäre, da er als Gesandter der Götter mit dem Herrrscher auf einer Stufe stand. „Ich habe die Ehre, Euch den Gesandten der Götter, Imby, vorzustellen."

Dann wandte er sich dem Japaner zu und verkündete feierlich: „Ehrenwerter Imby, dies ist Horus Anchmesut, die zwei Herrinnen Wachnesit, Goldhorus Schutypechty, König von Ober- und Unterägypten Sechemre, Sohn des Re Atemu."((5))

„Seid gegrüßt, Imby", ergriff der Herr der beiden Länder das Wort. Yugi schmerzte es, so neutral von seinem zukünftigen Geliebten angesprochen zu werden. Bei Chui-m-Seth empfand er es nicht ganz so schlimm, da sich Kaibas Ausstrahlung und Aura von der seines früheren Lebens unterschieden. Aber Atemu war dieselbe Person, die Yugi in seiner Zeit über alles liebte. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen beiden war, dass Yami mehr von seinem Potential nutzen konnte, da er so lange in Koexistenz mit den Schatten gelebt hatte. „Wir möchten Uns bei Euch zunächst in aller Form persönlich entschuldigen, dass Wir Euch nicht früher empfingen."

„Es gibt in diesem Fall nichts zu entschuldigen, großer König Kemets", erwiderte Yugi sanft und schaute dem Ägypter in die Augen, auch wenn dieser die seinen nur erahnen konnte. „Ich verstehe und respektiere, dass Ihr die Geschäfte Eures Landes zuerst erledigen müsst. Das zeugt davon, dass Ihr ein guter König seid."

Der Funken Wärme, der in den Augen des Herrschers erschien und der sich auch in seinen nächsten Worten zeigte, freute Yugi außerordentlich. „Wir danken Euch für Euer Verständnis. Allerdings ist auch Eure Aufgabe nicht zu vernachlässigen. Die große Isis suchte Uns gestern in Unseren Gemächern auf, um Uns über diese neue Bedrohung ins Bild zu setzen. Was könnt Ihr Uns darüber mitteilen und wie können Wir und Unsere Gefolgsleute Euch von Nutzen sein?"

Da Chui-m-Seth zum Glück auch dabei zugegen gewesen war, wusste Yugi, was Isis dem König anvertraut und was sie verheimlicht hatte. „Wie Euch die göttliche Mutter sicher erklärt hat, ist das Wesen, das ich gestern im Millenniumstempel bekämpfte, ein sehr mächtiges Schattenwesen", erklärte der junge Japaner. „Es ist durch eine Vereinigung von verschiedenen Schattenmonstern entstanden, äußerst zerstörungswütig und sehr gefährlich. Im Moment ist es sicher noch erschöpft von dem Kampf mit mir und hält sich versteckt, aber dem wird nicht mehr lange so sein. Ich empfehle Euch dringend, Boten in die Städte und Dörfer der näheren Umgebung zu schicken und die Menschen vor dem Wesen zu warnen. Sie sollen ihm, soweit möglich, aus dem Weg gehen und fliehen, wenn sie ihm doch begegnen."

„Sollten wir nicht lieber ganz Kemet in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen und nicht nur die nähere Umgebung?" wollte Karim wissen.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", erwiderte Yugi, der während seines Spazierganges mit Schimon angefangen hatte, das Wissen, das er und seine Geliebten nach Betreten des Schattenreiches erhalten hatten, zu verarbeiten, und dabei einiges über das Wesen gelernt hatte. „Ich mag es nicht spüren können, aber es kann meine Gegenwart fühlen, da bin ich sicher. In den Augen dieses Geschöpfs ist der Kampf mit mir und meine Auslöschung im Moment sein Lebensinhalt. Solange ich lebe, wird es sich daher auch nicht bewusst und willentlich anderen Kämpfen widmen, da es weiß, dass ich es dann entdecken würde und im Vorteil wäre, sollte es sich dabei verletzen."

„Dann können wir es doch suchen und angreifen, wenn wir es finden", schlug Mahadoo vor. „Ihr könntet zu uns eilen und es besiegen, solange es geschwächt ist."

„Ihr seid, zumindest einzeln, nicht stark genug, um es lange genug aufzuhalten, und die Suche würde daher ziemlich lange dauern", entgegnete Yugi. „Außerdem will ich vorher mehr über die Forschungen der Isis wissen, da ich einen Weg suche, das Wesen in seine ursprünglichen Teile aufzuspalten. Es ist nicht durch seinen eigenen Willen das geworden, was es ist, und ich will versuchen, den Schaden wieder gutzumachen, der von anderen verursacht wurde."

„So etwas kann Monate und Jahre dauern", stellte Chui-m-Seth, dessen finsterer Blick auf den jungen Japaner fixiert war, fest. „Meint Ihr nicht, dass es bis dahin in Kemet wesentlich mehr Opfer geben wird, als ihr zu retten versucht?"

„Chui-m-Seth-", zischte Akunadin aufgebracht.

Ehe der alte Mann aber sagen konnte, was er wollte, hielt er inne, da Yugi ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte zum Zeichen, dass er schweigen sollte. „Euer Einspruch ist begründet", sagte der Amethystäugige schlicht. „Aber ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich nicht einmal einen vollen Mondzyklus brauchen werde und bis dahin müssen die Menschen nur auf der Hut sein. Wenn Ihr sie warnt und sie dem Wesen aus dem Weg gehen, sollte es keine Opfer geben."

„Ich glaube, dass es auch vernünftig wäre, das Fest des Amun ausfallen zu lassen", gab Schada zu bedenken. „Falls das Wesen doch angreift und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt, würde es nur unnötig viele Opfer geben."

„Das Fest ist in zwei Tagen, nicht wahr", erwiderte Yugi, der schon aus den Erinnerungen wusste, das nichts geschehen würde. Nachdem Schada genickt hatte, fuhr er fort: „Dann wird ein Verschieben oder Ausfallen-lassen des Festes nicht nötig sein. Ich halte es aus verschiedenen Gründen für vernünftig und informativ, den Ort zu besuchen, an dem die Millenniumstore gefunden wurden. Die Reise dorthin wird ein bis zwei Tage dauern. Ich werde also nicht hier sein, wenn das Fest stattfindet und daher das Wesen sicher auch nicht. Es wird wissen wollen, was ich tue, und mich daher verfolgen."

„Seid Ihr ganz sicher, dass den Teilnehmern des Festes keine Gefahr droht?" fragte Schada.

Yugi nickte. Chemet-Isis((6)) hatte sich derweilen auf ihre Kette konzentriert und sagte nun: „Die spätere Zukunft ist so ungewiss und vor mir verborgen wie nie zuvor, doch ich sehe, dass das Fest ohne Komplikationen stattfinden wird."

„Gut", mischte sich nun wieder die ruhige Stimme des Königs in das Gespräch ein. „Sagt Uns, was Ihr für Eure Reise braucht, ehrenwerter Imby. Wir werden Sorge tragen, dass Ihr alles bekommt, was Ihr benötigt."

„Ich danke Euch, König Sechemre", erwiderte der junge Japaner mit einer Verbeugung und hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen, ihn nicht ‚Atemu' oder gar ‚Yami' zu nennen. „Die Priester Akunadins, der sich bereit erklärt hat, mich auf der Reise zu begleiten, haben schon mit den Reisevorbereitungen begonnen. Mit Eurem Einverständnis werden wir morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen."

„So sei es", antwortete der ägyptische Herrscher bestimmt. „Wir möchten, dass Euch auch Schimon und ein paar Unserer besten Wachen begleiten, um die Sicherheit Eurer Reise zu gewährleisten."

‚Und um mich besser beobachten zu können', setzte Yugi in Gedanken lächelnd hinzu. Er wusste, dass der Herr der beiden Länder ihm zwar nicht misstrauisch gegenüberstand, aber trotzdem lieber Vorsicht walten ließ. „Ich danke Euch, König Sechemre."

Damit wurde die Audienz beendet, und der junge Japaner zog sich mit den beiden alten Männern in den Isistempel zurück, Schimon, um die Reisevorbereitungen zu überwachen, Akunadin und Yugi, um die Schriftrollen des Millenniumstempels durchzugehen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1))Annuket: Ich hatte da zuerst ‚Atemu' zu stehen, doch dann hatte Magician angemerkt, dass er laut dem Manga (ich muss gestehen, ich habe das Manga immer noch nicht bis auf die ersten Kapitel gelesen) ja nicht so genannt werden würde, sondern nur mit Titel. Also grundsätzlich, wenn ein ägyptischer König vorgestellt wurde, wäre das mit seinen 5 Königsnamen erfolgt. Das waren der Horusname, der ‚nebty'-Name (=etwa Herrinnen-Name, was sich auf die 2 Landesgöttinnen Ägyptens bezieht), der Goldhorusname, der ‚Vorname' (normalerweise ist das der Thronbesteigungsname) und der Name (das war normalerweise der Geburtsname). Die beiden letzteren sind also nicht zu vergleichen mit unseren Vor- und Nachnamen und sowieso gibt sich der König die meisten der Namen selbst und sagt damit auch an, worauf er wert legt bzw. was ihm in seiner Herrschaft wichtig ist, soweit ich weiß. Vielleicht ist das am ehesten vergleichbar mit den Parteien aus unserer heutigen Zeit: Die CDU stand zumindest zu Anfang ja für christliche Werte, die SPD und PDS für soziale, die Grünen für Umweltschutz usw.. Aber zurück zu den pharaonischen Namen: In Kartouchen wurden nur die letzten beiden Namen geschrieben. Da ‚Atemu' ja im Anime in einer solchen stand und er als Kind damit angesprochen wurde... 'überleg' Oder erinnere ich mich da falsch?  
Magician: Sein Name wird bis zum Ende der Serie nie benutzt, als Kind wird er immer ‚Ouji' gerufen...  
Annuket: Ok, also nur Prinz... Lange her... Gut. Trotzdem würde ich von meinem falschen Eindruck ausgehend annehmen, dass das sein ‚letzter' Name war, auch wenn das nicht so eindeutig ist. Ich glaube, man musste seinen Geburtsnamen aber auch nicht wirklich behalten, und somit vielleicht nur die selbstgegebenen Namen benutzen lassen (was zu der Mangaaussage passen würde, dass Atemu aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr ‚Atemu' genannt werden wollte)  
Magician: Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, dass er so nicht mehr genannt werden wollte, sondern eher, dass es keiner mehr tat. Ich denke, dass hat viel damit zu tun, dass wir in der Serie nur die Memory World zu sehen kriegen, die sich ja aus Atemus fragmentierten Erinnerungen zusammensetzt und in der sein Name versiegelt ist. In der echten Vergangenheit wurde er wahrscheinlich schon auch mal mit ‚Atemu' angesprochen, aber wohl eher selten. Ich kenn mich mit der Namensvorstellung der Ägypter ja nicht sonderlich gut aus, dementsprechend musst du mir sagen, welcher von den vielen Namen denn als der galt, dem die meiste Macht innewohnte bzw. welcher am seltensten benutzt wurde. Das wäre dann ‚Atemu', denke ich..  
Annuket: Ahhhh. Jetzt komme ich langsam vollkommen durcheinander. … Ich weiß nicht genau, welcher am meisten Macht hat. Nach meinem Eindruck der Magie der Ägypter musst du alle Namen kennen, um Macht über diese Person zu erlangen. Ich denke, das ist auch der Grund, warum die beiden letzten in Kartouchen geschrieben wurden: Um sie zu beschützen. Ebenso wie der Goldhorusname auch in einem Kästchen mit Horus drauf geschrieben wurde. Aber die Namen in den Kartouchen wurden nach meinem Verständnis öfter benutzt, weshalb sie Deiner Forderung nicht entsprechen. Also treffe ich eine Entscheidung. Um es mir einfacher zu machen, habe ich jetzt beschlossen, dass Atemu der ‚Name' und Sechemre der Thronbesteigungsname ist (Sechemre hießen mehrere Könige der 17. Dynastie, also zum Ende der 2. Zwischenzeit, wo ich Atemu historisch am ehesten einordnen würde, hätte es ihn gegeben).

((2)) Chepri ist die morgendliche Sonne. Sie erscheint in Gestalt eines Skarabäus... was ich irgendwie in Menschengestalt ziemlich eklig finde, da dabei ein Menschenkörper mit einem Skarabäus als Kopf dargestellt wird (oft aber auch einfach als Kind, soweit ich weiß, also ohne Käfer). Die Mittagsgestalt ist dann Re und abends wird sie dann zu dem Greis Atum. Hier möchte ich sagen, Vormittag, vielleicht 10:00 Uhr oder so.

((3)) Magician: Was das? 'Kopf fragend schief leg' Hab's schon mal gehört und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das wissen sollte, aber... ‚schäm' Vielleicht auch Erklärung für deine Leser?  
Annuket: So passt du auf... (Ok, ich frage auch zig mal das gleiche...) Das hatten wir schon beim Tempel des Anubis und ist einfach nur das Prunktor (zwei turmartige Pfeiler und dazwischen ein Mittelstück über dem Eingang).

((4)) Magician: Stundenpriester? Was ist das?  
Annuket: Oh, hatte ich das noch nicht? Ich Schussel! Stundenpriester sind die niedrigsten Priester. Davon gab es am meisten. Die waren auch eher so etwas wie Teilzeitpriester, die dann mal einen Monat oder so im Tempel dienen und dann wieder ihrer eigentlichen Tätigkeit nachgehen.

((5)) Annuket: Jetzt hatte ich doch noch Lust auf die vollständige Titulatur... Muss ich das alles übersetzen?  
Magician: Also, die Titel hattest du ja oben schon erklärt. Sind die Namen dahinter ‚nur' Namen oder haben die auch eine besondere Bedeutung? Wenn da keine speziellen Gründe sind, warum gerade diese Namen ausgewählt wurden, kannst du dir, denk ich, eine Erklärung sparen. Aber ich muss schon sagen, ganz schön beeindruckend dieser Monstertitel.^^ Der wird wahrscheinlich auch nur bei hochoffiziellen Anlässen benutzt, oder?  
Annuket: Naja, die Kaiser im Mittelalter und auch die Könige in der Frühen Neuzeit hatten da noch einiges mehr zu bieten, was Titel betrifft. Ich erinnere mich, mal eine Urkunde gelesen zu haben, bei der der Text nur 2 Zeilen oder so lang war und der Rest der Seite nur der Titel des Herrschers war. Und zu der Bedeutung der Namen: Die hatten die immer. Unsere Namen haben ja auch Bedeutungen, auch wenn sie heutzutage meist aus Fremdsprachen kommen und wir sie daher nicht mehr kennen. Mir fällt das eher im Englischen auf, wenn Leute ihre Tochter Hope beispielsweise nennen. In diesem Sinne lasse ich die Übersetzung mal weg.

((6)) Nach einer Anmerkung von Magician, dass es zu Verwechslungen zwischen der Göttin und der Priesterin der Kette kommen kann, wenn sie beide Isis heißen, habe ich ihren Namen erweitert, wie auch schon vorher bei Seth. Er bedeutet einfach ‚Dienerin der Isis'.

* * *

Annuket: Ok, soweit zu Kapitel 37. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn nicht wirklich viel passiert ist.  
Magician: Aber Spaß macht es doch auch, wenn mal nicht so viel los ist. Ich für meinen Teil habe furchtbar gelacht bei all den schönen Zankereien. 'lach' Seth ist toll.  
Annuket: Atemus Szenen allgemein mochte ich. Hoffentlich auch die Leser. Ich wünsche allen eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, bis zum nächsten Mal.


End file.
